Les Maîtres de la Rivière de la Vie
by Melior Silverdjane
Summary: Après Deepground, la paix est revenue sur Gaïa. Mais la Shinra reprend ses expériences, en capturant des gens d'un autre monde, la Terre. Certains terriens désirent se venger et s'emparer de cette planète, tandis que d'autres espèrent y trouver leur place de façon pacifique. Leur seul espoir : détruire le portail des deux mondes avec l'aide de cinq esprits.
1. Prologue

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. _

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Prologue**

_À en croire la légende, chaque monde dans l'univers dispose d'un lien commun, un fleuve servant de refuge à l'esprit des défunts. _

_Sur la planète Gaïa existe une Rivière de la Vie. Chaque vie naît de cet endroit et acquiert de l'expérience dans le corps d'un être vivant, avant de retourner à la Rivière pour lui offrir son expérience. _

_Le peuple qui parcourait alors la planète se nommait Cetra. Ces gens avaient le don de communiquer avec les esprits de la Rivière et bénéficiaient de ses pouvoirs. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent, pour laisser place aux humains, une race qui se mit à exploiter l'énergie de la Rivière de la Vie, au point d'affaiblir mortellement la planète. _

_Dans une autre galaxie, sur la planète Terre, dans la mythologie japonaise, le Ciel et la Terre sont reliés par un fleuve céleste, lequel permet aux kamis (dieux) du Ciel de rencontrer ceux de la Terre. Le royaume des Morts, peu évoqué dans la mythologie japonaise, est situé sous la Terre. _

_Chez les Grecs, il se nomme le Styx, et est l'un des principaux fleuves parcourant le royaume souterrain du dieu Hadès. Le Styx est ainsi décrit comme entourant la région des Enfers de ses neuf méandres. Il est connu et redouté pour ses eaux sombres et glacées. _

_Durant l'Antiquité, les Grecs convaincus que ses eaux sont empoisonnées, l'associent aux Enfers dès l'époque d'Homère. Le Styx est également paré de vertus magiques. Il est célèbre pour avoir conféré sa force immense à Achille, qui, enfant, est trempé dans ses eaux par sa mère Thétis. _

_Chez les Vikings, on fait allusion au Niflheim ou Niflheimr ou Neiflheim ou Nibelheim, qui signifient "monde de la brume" ou "monde de l'obscurité". C'est un monde glacial où résident ceux qui sont morts de maladie ou de vieillesse. Cet endroit existait bien avant la création du monde. En son centre se trouve la source Hvergelmir, d'où jaillissent les rivières Élivágar. La rencontre du froid de Niflheim et de la chaleur de Muspellheim, le monde du feu est à l'origine de la naissance du monde.  
_

_Comme sur Gaïa, le nombre de gens capables de communiquer avec ce fleuve a diminué. _

_Mais certains sont encore parmi nous, ils existent et continuent de parler avec les esprits, de protéger la source de vie de notre monde… ou communiquent-ils avec les esprits pour percer leurs secrets et devenir les maîtres incontestés de l'au-delà ? _


	2. Un cadeau de Noël spécial

**Chapitre 2 : **

**Un cadeau de Noël spécial**

_Merci à Lunastrelle et Yukira Shiroi pour leurs reviews. _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à Square Enix sauf Marcus, Alan, Hélène et Ariale. _

_

* * *

_

_Sur Terre, à notre époque, dans un laboratoire en Amérique, en pleine campagne du Michigan, dans les sous-sols… _

« Alors, professeur ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Marcus n'accorda même pas un regard à son assistante, trop occupé à regarder le spécimen. C'était une chose à la fois étrange et grotesque.

Au premier abord, on pouvait penser qu'il s'agissait d'une peluche de chat noir taché de blanc. Une peluche à qui on avait fait mettre des godillots marron, une cape rouge et une petite couronne dorée.

Mais ce chat n'était pas normal. Il avait un organisme cybernétique très développé, et pouvait commander une drôle de bestiole rose qu'il appelait, dans sa petite voix fluette, « Moogle ».

Franchement, tout ça était un peu grotesque par certains côtés. Ce robot – Cait Sith comme il disait s'appeler – avait tout d'un jouet mignon et craquant. Pourtant, il avait un potentiel de destruction élevé, les chercheurs qui l'avaient trouvé en étaient témoins. L'un d'eux était en clinique pour fracture du crâne et l'autre avait le bras cassé.

Quand tout cela avait-il commencé, déjà ? Il y avait eu cette étrange explosion en pleine campagne péruvienne, près d'un temple inca. Un séisme inexplicable, qui avait poussé des sismologues à venir étudier le phénomène sur le terrain.

Ils avaient découvert une profonde fissure dans la terre près de l'escalier menant au sommet de la pyramide. Et, dans cette fissure, Cait Sith évanoui avec son Moogle.

Les scientifiques l'avaient ramené tel quel dans ce laboratoire de recherche ici, en Amérique. Et là, en l'examinant, l'un des chercheurs avait réussi à le réactiver. Comment ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus, vu que c'était celui qui avait été blessé à la tête.

Pour le moment, le chat-robot faisait des allées et venues dans sa cellule. Son moogle reposait dans un coin de la pièce, désactivé.

Cait Sith était triste. Quand Cloud, Barret et Aéris étaient allés au temple des Anciens, il s'était porté volontaire pour activer le mécanisme du temple qui provoquerait la formation de la matéria noire.

Et lui, Cait Sith, avait alors vu l'obscurité l'engloutir, puis une espèce de vortex l'emporter avec sa monture sur laquelle il était toujours juché.

L'esprit de Reeve s'était alors séparé de lui. Et, curieusement, la conscience propre de Cait Sith était restée, elle. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Le chat porta ses mains gantées à sa poitrine. Ainsi donc, il était vivant ? Il avait sa propre conscience, même si Reeve avait eu les commandes… ?

Mais où était-il ? Dans quel endroit se trouvait-il ? Ce n'était pas un laboratoire de la Shinra, les scientifiques qu'il avait frappés portaient un badge différent de celui de la Shinra. Et ses matérias dans son mégaphone… Elles ne fonctionnaient plus, elles semblaient éteintes, comme privées de leur source d'énergie, la Rivière de la Vie.

Il soupira et regarda le miroir sans tain. Derrière, Marcus l'observait.

Finalement, la porte hermétique de la pièce s'ouvrit. Cait Sith courut se jucher sur son moogle et l'activa. Ce dernier tendit ses gros poings en avant et se mit à sautiller.

Marcus considéra le chat. Ce dernier fit de même. Cet homme portait une blouse blanche, un pantalon noir, des chaussures cirées, un gros pull vert et avait des cheveux gris. Ses lunettes encadraient deux yeux gris assez sévères.

« Bonjour, Cait Sith », dit-il.

Méfiant, le robot-chat ne répondit rien.

« Je suis venu t'annoncer que le projet était terminé. Tu ne seras pas disséqué ni maltraité. »

Le moogle cessa de gesticuler. Cait Sith n'y comprit rien. Ah bon ? On le laissait tranquille ?

« Le gouvernement juge que tu ne sers à rien pour l'armement ou la recherche. À leurs yeux, tu n'es qu'un jouet. »

Cait Sith se détendit alors complètement. Il préférait ça !

« Mais, ils ordonnent de te désactiver. »

Le chat reprit peur. Oh non ! C'était encore pire !

« Mais, comme je suis chef du projet et que je peux décider du sort réservé aux spécimens, je suis venu te faire une proposition. »

Cait Sith fronça les sourcils. De quoi il parlait, là ?

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

« Ariale ! Dépêche-toi, je dois t'habiller ! »

« Attends, maman, j'en ai pour une minute ! »

La petite était sur la pointe des pieds, debout face au sapin qu'elle finissait de décorer. Son père, Alan, avait mis la majorité des décorations, puisqu'il était plus grand qu'elle, petite fille de cinq ans.

Alan avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux noisette. Il faisait la quarantaine et portait toujours un pull en laine et un jean pendant la période de Noël.

Pour le moment, Ariale voulait mettre une dernière boule rouge à une branche du sapin. C'était assez difficile, car la petite ne pouvait guère s'approcher. Elle était en chemise de nuit, et le coton fin n'était guère utile contre les épines du sapin.

Finalement, la fillette parvint à mettre la boule sur la branche. Puis elle quitta le salon en sautillant, vers la salle de bain où sa mère, Hélène, l'attendait.

Sa mère était blonde, avec de beaux yeux bleus-gris. Elle portait une belle robe de fête en velours marron et des chaussures à talons noirs.

Toute souriante, Hélène donna des vêtements à sa fille. Aujourd'hui était le 24 décembre et, dès le déjeuner, l'oncle Marcus viendrait les rejoindre pour fêter Noël avec eux.

Ariale fit sa toilette puis mit les vêtements apportés par sa mère : une chemise blanche sous une robe rouge, des collants blancs et des chaussures cirées noires. Sa mère coiffa ensuite ses cheveux bruns en une petite tresse nouée par un ruban vert.

Une fois prête, la petite tournoya sur elle-même, heureuse d'être vêtue comme une petite princesse de Noël.

De retour dans le salon, elle demanda à ses parents s'il fallait qu'elle enlève tout de suite ses chaussures pour les mettre au pied du sapin, afin que le Père Noël lui donne bien tous ses cadeaux.

Sa mère lui dit de mettre plutôt un chausson, c'était plus en accord avec la tradition.

Soudain, on sonna à la porte. Hélène courut ouvrir et sourit à l'oncle Marcus. Ce dernier entra, un énorme paquet à la main.

Il embrassa sa sœur puis alla dans le salon serrer la main de son beau-frère. Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire malicieux lorsqu'il aperçut Ariale.

« Salut, tonton ! Dis, ce gros paquet, c'est pour moi ? »

« Ariale ! On ne pense pas aux cadeaux maintenant, voyons, ce n'est pas poli et tu dois souhaiter la bienvenue à ton oncle ! » dit sa mère.

« Laisse, Hélène, ce n'est pas grave du tout. Eh oui, Ariale, je t'apporte ton cadeau. Ouvre-le tout de suite, va. Je crois qu'il est impatient de fêter Noël avec nous. »

Les parents se regardèrent. De quoi diable parlait Marcus ? Il avait une idée derrière la tête, ils le sentaient, et cela ne leur plaisait pas.

Tout excitée, Ariale se jeta sur le paquet dès qu'il fut posé à terre et dénoua le ruban. Elle déchira le papier doré, ouvrit la boîte et là, sa bouche s'arrondit de stupeur.

Elle plongea les mains dans le tas de confettis en polystyrène et en sortit une énorme peluche de chat.

« Oh ! Une peluche géante du Chat Botté ! »

« Non, je m'appelle Cait Sith. »

Ariale ne lâcha pas son cadeau. Au contraire, elle l'étreignit avec un sourire enchanté. Il parlait, en plus !

« Oh, merci, tonton ! C'est un magnifique cadeau, merci ! »

Marcus sourit, un sourire gêné, car les parents de la petite le regardaient avec méfiance. Ce soir, après le dîner, quand la petite irait dormir, ils auraient une discussion tous les trois.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Fêter Noël… Jamais Cait Sith n'avait connu cela. Reeve ne s'était jamais servi de lui que pour combattre, fouiner, espionner.

Mais passer son temps câliné dans les bras d'une jolie petite fille, écouter des adultes discuter et rire, admirer un sapin de Noël, et même se faire proposer de la dinde, c'était quelque chose de totalement nouveau pour lui.

La soirée s'était vraiment bien passée.

Ariale ne l'avait pas lâché, sauf pour le faire s'asseoir à côté d'elle à table. Son père s'y était opposé, disant que les jouets ne devaient pas prendre autant de place.

À contrecœur, l'enfant avait dû obéir et déposer Cait Sith au sol. Elle avait bien essayé de lui glisser de la dinde en douce, mais là, c'était l'oncle Marcus qui s'y était opposé, disant que c'était un robot, et que les robots ne mangeaient pas.

Mais en fait, le plus dur avait été de supporter les regards craintifs et méfiants que les parents avaient souvent lancés au robot.

Cait Sith avait donc prodigué nombre d'efforts pour paraître agréable. Lorsque Ariale était partie dans sa chambre, il l'avait suivie. Elle l'avait autorisé à dormir sur son lit, comme un chat ordinaire.

Cait Sith fit semblant de se rouler en boule et de s'endormir. Une fois que la petite fut bien endormie, il se redressa, sauta du lit et marcha silencieusement jusqu'au salon.

Caché derrière la porte, il entendait les parents discuter.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

« Enfin, Marcus, d'où sort ce chat ? ! » dit le père.

« C'est absurde ! Comment as-tu pu offrir un… une… un robot à notre fille ? ! »

Marcus soupira. Assis sur le canapé, il faisait face aux parents qui étaient eux-mêmes assis sur des sièges devant lui. Des sièges plus élevés, ce qui impliquait une situation assez intimidante. La famille de Ariale fonctionnait sur ce principe, c'était toujours comme ça lorsque quelqu'un devait se faire « juger ». Le coupable sur le canapé, les accusateurs sur des sièges plus élevés.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, Cait Sith est un robot gentil et amical. Je l'ai moi-même un peu rebidouillé. Il fonctionnait avec un type d'énergie qu'il appelait Mako, et j'ai réussi à reconvertir ses batteries avec celles utilisant l'énergie électrique classique. J'ai confisqué ses armes et ses mystérieuses sphères magiques qu'il appelle matérias. Alors, il n'y a aucun risque ! »

Hélène et Alan se regardèrent, puis émirent un soupir.

« Marcus… Est-ce qu'on peut te faire confiance ? » dit Alan.

« Mais enfin ! Vous l'avez vu vous-même ! Il est très gentil, et Ariale l'a tout de suite adopté ! » s'écria le scientifique. Il commençait à s'énerver.

« Excuse-nous, c'est juste que c'est dur, ces temps-ci, dit Hélène. Tu sais combien notre fille compte pour nous, avec ce qui l'attend. »

À ces mots, le visage de Marcus se radoucit aussitôt.

« Elle ne fera son choix que lorsqu'elle aura minimum seize ans, Hélène », dit le vieil homme.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux.

« Non, je veux qu'elle ne fasse qu'un choix : vivre une vie heureuse et normale. »

Marcus fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas trop aborder ce sujet, mais en cet instant, l'avis de sa sœur ne lui plaisait guère.

« Bah, comme tu veux », lâcha-t-il en laissant tomber ses mains sur ses genoux.

« Bon, dit Alan. Et si on prenait un dernier café avant de poser les cadeaux au pied du sapin ? C'est Noël, après tout ! »

Hélène et Marcus retrouvèrent aussitôt le sourire.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Cait Sith retourna dans la chambre. Il s'approcha du rebord du lit et regarda la fillette. Quel choix devrait-elle faire lorsqu'elle aurait quinze ans ? Il n'avait pas compris ce sujet qu'avaient abordé les parents.

Il soupira. Bah, pour le moment, ce qui comptait le plus était de s'intégrer dans cette famille. Il ferait donc tout son possible pour que les parents de la petite l'adoptent.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Je suppose que certains auront peut-être un sentiment de déjà-vu, j'ai repris l'une de mes vieilles fics, j'ai une idée pour la suite. _

_Ce sera différent, mais mieux, j'espère. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez : je continue ou pas ? _

_Une petite page de publicité : _

_Je vous conseille de lire les fics de l'auteur Lunastrelle, elle a écrit pas mal de fics de FF7 et continue d'en écrire d'autres d'ailleurs, ainsi que dans Stargate Atlantis ;  
_

_Ainsi que Yukira Shiro.  
_

_"Un monde étrange" de MariaCrimson ;_

_"La prophétie des papillons" de .Yuki ;_

_"Midgar's Quest : The Tale of the Crystal" de Li D Yoru._

_Et "Sauvetage accident : Nouvelle version" d'Ysa666._


	3. Le secret de la vie

_Merci à Lunastrelle pour sa review. Là, l'histoire commence à changer, même bien changer. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. _

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Le secret de la vie**

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an que Cait Sith vivait chez sa nouvelle petite maîtresse, Ariale.

Il avait pensé que cette vie serait… ordinaire. Monotone. Jusqu'au jour où Ariale fut invitée à la fête d'anniversaire d'une camarade de classe.

Ce jour-ci, tout changea.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Eh bien, chérie ! Tu n'as pas l'air heureux à l'idée de fêter l'anniversaire de ta petite camarade », dit Hélène.

Assise sur le siège arrière de la voiture, Ariale lança un regard boudeur à sa mère. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'être heureuse, elle _détestait_ Sonia. Cette petite blonde prétentieuse, qui adorait venir à l'école avec un beau jouet tout neuf chaque jour, rien que pour impressionner les autres et faire étalage de la richesse de ses parents.

Elle avait fait exprès de suivre Ariale à la sortie de l'école pour aborder sa mère et lui donner l'invitation. Hélène n'avait pas écouté sa fille, qui avait désespérément essayé de lui dire que Sonia n'était pas sa « meilleure amie de classe » comme l'autre le lui avait affirmé.

Et aujourd'hui, Ariale devait aller chez cette blonde qui adorait lui tirer les cheveux et faire exploser ses cartouches d'encre dans sa trousse dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné.

Assis à côté d'elle, Cait Sith posa sa main gantée sur le genou de la petite. Il n'était peut-être qu'un robot, mais il semblait toujours déceler la tristesse ou la douleur chez sa petite maîtresse. Au moins, il serait là pour veiller sur elle pendant la fête.

La voiture quitta la grande avenue et s'arrêta devant une immense villa aux murs peints en blanc, avec un toit de tuiles ocre. Une grande piscine était visible à la gauche du bâtiment. Des ballons de toutes les couleurs étaient attachés aux chaises et aux tables où des enfants dégustaient des gâteaux et riaient entre eux.

Lorsqu'Hélène eut ouvert la portière, Ariale déboucla lentement sa ceinture puis prit son temps pour sauter de la voiture. Une fois le paquet-cadeau en main, elle suivit sa mère, Cait Sith sur ses talons.

La mère de Sonia vint les accueillir avec le sourire.

« Je vous confie Ariale pour l'après-midi », dit Hélène.

« Ne vous en faites pas, elle va bien s'amuser avec les autres ! Viens, Ariale, allons déposer ton cadeau. Oh, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? ! » Elle venait juste d'apercevoir Cait Sith derrière la fillette.

« C'est un robot, mon frère est inventeur et il l'a fait pour Ariale », dit Hélène.

« Un robot ? ! C'est incroyable ! » Elle dévisagea un moment le robot, puis haussa des épaules.

« Bon, venez, la fête est par ici ! »

Ariale lança un regard suppliant à sa mère, mais celle-ci l'ignora ou ne le vit pas, car elle embrassa vivement sa fille puis partit à la voiture.

Une fois le cadeau déposé sur une table au fond du jardin près d'autres qui s'y entassaient, Ariale regarda les tables où étaient installés tous les enfants. Elle ne voyait aucune place de libre. De toute façon, elle pouvait voir qu'ils mangeaient tous le même genre de gâteau : framboise et chantilly. Elle avait horreur de ces parfums. À croire que Sonia avait tout prévu pour rendre sa journée horrible.

Toujours suivie de Cait Sith, la petite contourna la foule et se dirigea vers la piscine. Son regard se perdit dans l'immense bassin d'eau. Les rayons du soleil faisaient scintiller l'eau.

« Alors, tu t'amuses ? »

Ariale et Cait Sith se retournèrent. Ils virent Sonia, qui dévisageait Ariale avec un sourire méchant.

« Pourquoi tu m'as invitée ? Pour me narguer ? ! » dit Ariale.

« Moi ? Oh nooooooooon ! Jamais de la vie ! » Elle se tourna vers le chat. « T'es venu avec ta peluche dont tu nous parles tout le temps en cours ? »

« Une peluche ? ! C'est un robot, et c'est mon ami ! » dit Ariale, qui ne supportait pas que l'on insulte ses amis.

Sonia lui tira la langue, puis la poussa en arrière. Ariale recula de deux pas, se rapprochant dangereusement du bord de la piscine.

« J'fais c'que j'veux, aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire ! »

« C'est pas une raison pour faire ta pimbêche ! » répliqua Ariale en la poussant à son tour.

Furieuse, Sonia la poussa plus fort. Ariale recula et tomba dans la piscine. Elle battit des bras et refit surface en criant :

« J'sais pas nager ! Au sec… » Elle ne put en dire plus, elle venait de couler à nouveau.

Ses cris ameutèrent quelques enfants, qui s'approchèrent de la piscine et se mirent à crier, personne ne savait quoi faire.

Affolé, Cait Sith n'hésita pas une seconde et plongea dans l'eau. Il nagea maladroitement jusque près d'Ariale et tenta de remonter avec elle, mais la petite était plus lourde que lui et se débattait, ce qui ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Il ne tarda pas à couler avec elle.

La mère de Sonia arriva juste à ce moment et poussa un cri. Son mari s'approcha et, sans hésiter, plongea dans la piscine et nagea jusqu'à la petite.

Il la prit dans ses bras et remonta à la surface. Il la remonta sur le rebord et écarta des mèches brunes qui couvraient son visage.

« Elle ne respire plus ? ! ! » dit la mère, affolée.

Le père de Sonia approcha son oreille de la bouche de la petite, mais ne perçut aucun souffle. La poitrine d'Ariale avait cessé de bouger, elle ne respirait plus.

« Appelle une ambulance ! » dit-il en se redressant.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dès le moment où elle s'était retrouvée dans la piscine, Ariale avait senti une peur foudroyante la saisir. Elle n'avait jamais pris de cours de natation, elle n'aimait pas non plus quand on lui faisait prendre un bain, elle préférait les douches.

Cait Sith avait coulé avec elle en tentant de la sauver, elle avait espéré qu'il flotterait et lui ferait office de bouée jusqu'à ce qu'elle rejoigne le bord pour les remonter tous les deux.

Mais ils avaient coulé ensemble. L'eau avait envahi son nez, ses sinus puis sa gorge, elle avait ressenti une brûlure douloureuse se diluer dans son corps et envahir sa poitrine.

Puis elle avait perdu connaissance alors que les parents de Sonia accouraient pour voir ce qui se passait.

« _Ariale ?_ »

Il faisait sombre, Ariale avait froid.

« _Ariale !_ »

La petite ouvrit les yeux, et fut surprise de voir qu'elle était toujours au fond de l'eau. Mais tout avait changé. Au lieu des murs carrelés de la piscine, elle vit des parois rocheuses. Du sable tapissait le fond. On aurait dit le fond d'un abysse.

Un banc de poissons colorés se dirigea vers elle, tournoya autour de son corps puis disparut dans un nuage de bulles.

« _Lève la tête, mon enfant._ »

Ariale obéit, et aperçut quelque chose au-dessus d'elle. Mais la petite n'aurait su dire ce que c'était. C'était… grand. Cela bougeait bizarrement, comme l'hélice d'un hélicoptère, ça tournait sur soi-même, et…

« _Tu dois vivre. Je t'attends, dans quelques années. Retourne parmi les tiens, mon enfant._ »

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu poser une question, la petite se sentit chuter en arrière. L'eau, la roche, la « chose », tout disparut. Il y eut une vive lumière, puis elle vit le visage d'un homme trempé au-dessus d'elle, avec des enfants et la mère de Sonia plus loin, qui serrait fort un combiné de téléphone dans ses mains avec l'air angoissé.

La petite se redressa brusquement et se mit à tousser, cracher de l'eau. Elle sentit la main de l'homme la taper dans son dos, l'aidant à recracher l'eau chlorée.

« Tout va bien, ma puce ? » demanda l'homme, une fois qu'elle eut fini de tousser.

« Où… où est Cait Sith ? » demanda l'enfant, tandis qu'on l'enveloppait dans une serviette.

Juste à ce moment, le chat-robot sortit de l'eau. Il fit quelques pas, puis s'ébroua comme un vrai chat, ce qui fit rire les enfants.

En le voyant, Ariale cria son nom. Cait Sith fendit la foule et vint se réfugier dans les bras de sa petite maîtresse.

« Ouf, tu es vivante ! » dit le chat-robot.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hélène raccrocha le téléphone et regarda l'horloge murale. Elle indiquait vingt heures et demie. Dans le salon, Alan berçait leur fille Ariale dans ses bras, tandis que la petite pleurait.

« Je suis désolé », dit une voix.

Hélène baissa les yeux vers Cait Sith. Le pauvre avait encore la fourrure tout emmêlée, sa cape avait déteint à cause du chlore de la piscine. Il aurait besoin d'un brin de toilette.

« Je n'ai pas su veiller sur elle », finit le chat en se mouchant le museau, comme s'il avait pleuré.

« Non, Cait Sith. Tu as fait tout ton possible, je ne t'en veux pas du tout, au contraire ! Merci d'avoir essayé », dit la jeune femme en se penchant pour le caresser.

Cait Sith hocha piteusement la tête. Ses petites épaules velues étaient basses. Hélène eut soudain envie de lui proposer une friandise, comme un enfant ou un chat, avant de se souvenir qu'il était un robot. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une machine, mais il avait une personnalité qui le rendait vraiment attachant, elle ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant, six mois après Noël.

Un cri en provenance du salon la tira de ses pensées. Ariale continuait de pleurer dans les bras de son père.

« J'ai cru que j'allais mouriiiiiiir ! » gémit l'enfant.

« Tu es là, ma chérie, c'est fini », dit son père.

L'enfant répondit par une quinte de toux. Elle semblait avoir des problèmes de respiration depuis l'incident de la piscine.

« Mais j'étais… j'étais morte, papa ! »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je… Je me suis réveillée ailleurs, quand j'ai… quand j'ai coulé ! Je… J'étais au fond d'une grotte… sous l'eau ! Un… un… un truc bougeait au-dessus de moi… comme une hélice ou un tourbillon bizarre et brillant, et… et une voix m'a dit que je devais encore rester ! Mais je comprends rien à tout ça, j'ai peuuuuuuuuur ! »

Les parents échangèrent un regard. Ils regardèrent leur fille un moment. Mais ils ne la regardaient comme si elle était folle ou avait dit quelque chose sorti tout droit de son imagination. Leur regard était sérieux, leur expression grave.

« Chérie… Tu n'as pas rêvé. Et tu n'as pas à avoir peur, car nous savons ce qui t'est arrivé », dit Hélène.

À ces mots, Ariale cessa de pleurer. Elle redressa timidement la tête, les joues encore ruisselantes de larmes.

« Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? »

Alan poussa un soupir, puis cala plus confortablement la petite sur ses genoux.

« Ma puce, tu es peut-être encore un peu trop jeune pour ça… »

« NON ! Je veux savoir ! »

Son père poussa un soupir, puis se tourna vers Hélène et l'engagea d'un signe de tête.

« Eh bien, ma chérie, il faut que tu saches d'abord une chose : notre monde est habité par des milliers d'êtres vivants, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mmmmm… » dit la petite, même si elle avait un peu de mal à se figurer un tel chiffre.

« Et lorsqu'ils meurent, ils rejoignent un fleuve. »

« Un fleuve ? C'est quoi, un fleuve ? »

« Une rivière, une très, très grosse rivière. »

« Comme la Seine, en France ? On l'a appris en géographie, à l'école. »

« Oui, c'est ça, exactement ! Et ce fleuve, c'est là que vont toutes les âmes quand elles meurent. »

« Alors… J'ai été dans le fleuve, moi ? » dit la petite, les sourcils froncés. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle avait rêvé d'un abysse, si son âme devait aller dans un fleuve.

« Tu _devais_ y aller, mais un esprit des quatre éléments t'a rattrapée avant que tu partes. »

« Un esprit des quoi ? »

Hélène poussa un soupir. Ariale n'était encore qu'une enfant, ce n'était pas très facile de tout lui expliquer, même si la petite semblait fascinée par tout ce qu'elle entendait.

« La vie sur une planète dépend de plusieurs éléments : le feu, l'eau, la terre et l'air. Sur d'autres mondes, il y en a beaucoup plus. Mais ici, nous avons principalement ces quatre-là, ainsi qu'un cinquième particulier, qui vit en chacun de nous. Il nous relie aux quatre autres. Et chacun de ces éléments est protégé par un esprit très puissant. Ce qui s'est passé, ma chérie, c'est qu'alors que ton âme se dirigeait vers le fleuve des morts, l'esprit de l'eau t'a contactée. Tu étais en train de mourir noyée, dans de l'eau. Cet esprit a eu pitié de toi et t'a permis de revenir parmi nous. »

Surprise, Ariale cligna des yeux. Un esprit l'avait sauvée ? Mais pourquoi ? Elle posa la question à ses parents. Ceux-ci se lancèrent à nouveau un regard gêné.

Alan décida de poursuivre : « Ça… C'est parce que nous sommes spéciaux, ma chérie. Tu te souviens, ta mère a dit que le cinquième élément est en chacun de nous ? »

« Oui. Et alors ? »

« Eh bien, ce… cet élément est spécial. »

« C'est quoi ? C'est quoi comme élément ? »

« Mmm… On lui donne différents noms : la quintessence, l'énergie pure, l'âme, le moi, l'atma, nephesh, le souffle de vie… On dit qu'il est inutile de le chercher parce que nous l'avons juste sous les yeux, mais il est invisible à l'œil nu. »

Ariale fit la grimace. Tout ça devenait un peu trop compliqué pour elle. La petite essaya de tout résumer, puis conclut : « Alors… l'esprit de l'eau m'a sauvée parce que j'ai un cinquième élément très spécial ? »

« Oui, ma puce. C'est ça », confirma sa mère.

« Et… ça change quoi ? »

Les parents éclatèrent d'un rire nerveux. Si seulement ils le savaient ! Les personnes qui connaissaient ces secrets étaient rares, mais elles existaient, ils en étaient la preuve vivante. Marcus avait bien tenté de percer le mystère en se lançant dans des recherches scientifiques.

« L'essentiel, c'est que tu sois là, et que tu vives. Alors, ne pense à rien d'autre pour le moment, ma chérie. On monte, il faut te laver, maintenant, d'accord ? »

« Je veux pas prendre un bain ! » gémit Ariale en s'agrippant à son père, terrifiée à l'idée de revivre l'épisode de la piscine.

« Je vais te laver, tu prendras une douche », la rassura Hélène.

Derrière la porte, Cait Sith avait tout écouté avec intérêt. Ainsi, il y avait une espèce de la Rivière de la Vie sur cette planète, aussi. Par contre, il ignorait l'histoire de ces esprits et des éléments.

Il fut tiré de ses songes par le passage d'Hélène dans le couloir, qui transportait Ariale dans ses bras. Celle-ci lui offrit un sourire, puis monta l'escalier menant à la salle de bain.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Ça va, vous suivez toujours ? J'espère que mes explications sur la vie de notre planète et les éléments n'a pas été trop compliquée, j'ai toujours peur de faire trop philosophique au point que tout le monde décroche ! _

_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez par review, j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir si cette histoire mérite d'être poursuivie ou pas ! _


	4. Un passager clandestin velu

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. _

_Merci à Lunastrelle, Alindmy, Xaldiene et Lys9191 pour leurs reviews et messages. _

_Voici la suite. Bonne lecture à tous ! Et merci à Shikyohime et Alindmy d'avoir mis mon histoire en favoris ! _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Un passager clandestin velu**

Aéris évoluait au milieu d'un immense espace noir. Des milliers de filaments et de lucioles verts flottaient gracieusement autour d'elle, comme si elle nageait dans une rivière de perles de jade.

Quelques petites lucioles venaient parfois voleter autour d'elle avant de rejoindre le flot magique.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, satisfaite de son travail. Depuis l'invocation d'Oméga, la dernière des Cetras avait eu beaucoup de travail pour apaiser toutes les âmes des victimes de Deepground.

Plus de la moitié des âmes avait maintenant réintégré la Rivière de la Vie, mais d'autres n'avaient pas encore trouvé le repos.

Soudain, la Cetra eut un mauvais pressentiment. Elle essaya d'identifier cette sensation. Étant un fantôme, il lui était difficile de définir certains faits ou actions avec le vocabulaire des vivants. Elle ne pouvait plus avoir la chair de poule, frissonner de peur ni même sentir son cœur battre la chamade puisqu'elle n'avait plus de corps.

Elle sentit soudain la présence rassurante de Zack auprès d'elle. Il ne l'avait jamais abandonnée, même après tout ce temps.

À chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard, elle avait l'impression de se perdre dans la contemplation d'un ciel empli d'espoir.

Et en cet instant, elle avait cruellement besoin d'espoir.

« Tu as senti, toi aussi ? » dit la jeune femme.

Zack hocha gravement la tête.

« Oui, je l'ai senti. »

Un flot d'images défila brusquement devant les yeux d'Aéris. Elle plaqua les mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri d'horreur. Ayant vu ces images peu avant elle, Zack ne dit rien et se contenta de la regarder avec une expression compréhensive.

« Oh non ! Mais comment… ? Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas vu cela avant ? » dit la jeune femme.

« Parce que nous ne devions pas encore intervenir. Minerva me l'a expliqué peu avant toi », dit Zack. Et il se souvint qu'il avait piqué une crise de colère, juste sous les yeux de la déesse. Elle l'avait bien sermonné, lui ordonnant de rester calme pour soutenir Aéris lorsqu'elle l'apprendrait aussi.

La Cetra se tourna vers le jeune homme avec inquiétude.

« Et comment allons-nous intervenir ? »

Zack poussa un soupir, puis commença à lui expliquer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Accoudée à la rambarde, Ariale regardait l'océan avec mélancolie.

Lorsqu'elle était enfant, sa grand-mère lui avait raconté que les montagnes étaient nées de la mer, et que toute terre y retournerait un jour, comme avait été engloutie la mythique Atlantide. Et la mer que la jeune fille de seize ans entendait marteler les falaises de Granville lui paraissait impatiente de reprendre possession de ces côtes escarpées.

D'autres disaient que la mer avait donné naissance aux monstres, aux méduses et aux requins. Les sombres profondeurs grouillaient d'êtres étranges, Ariale s'en doutait. Rien que les images dans les revues scientifiques sur les créatures des abysses le témoignaient.

Ariale aimait regarder les bateaux entrer et sortir du port, avec leurs grandes voiles aux couleurs variées qui flottaient comme les ailes de grands oiseaux multicolores.

Soudain, elle sentit deux bras se nouer autour de sa taille tandis que le visage d'un jeune homme blond apparut sur sa droite. Elle sourit, puis le laissa l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Alors, prête à embarquer ? » dit-il avec enthousiasme.

« Bientôt, Dylan, juste une minute… » répondit doucement Ariale.

Devant cette réponse, le jeune homme fronça des sourcils. Il connaissait bien Ariale, ils étaient ensemble depuis l'école primaire. Ils avaient noué des liens après l'incident survenu lors de l'anniversaire de Sonia. Depuis ce jour, Ariale avait des crises d'asthme et devait suivre un traitement. Elle ne pouvait plus faire de natation ni pratiquer du sport comme les autres. Et cela avait rendu la jeune fille distante, ses amis l'évitaient.

Lui seul était resté, il l'avait abordé le premier jour de la rentrée. Il était nouveau dans sa classe, et ne connaissait personne. Il avait tout de suite trouvé du réconfort auprès de cette fillette solitaire comme lui. Devenus amis d'enfance, ils avaient grandi ensemble et fini par ressentir plus que de l'amitié l'un envers l'autre.

Aujourd'hui, pour fêter le seizième anniversaire d'Ariale, ils avaient choisi de partir en croisière.

« Tu n'as pas l'air heureux à l'idée de faire ce voyage. »

« Non, c'est juste que… la mer me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. »

Compréhensif, Dylan hocha la tête et raffermit son étreinte, espérant lui communiquer un peu de réconfort. Il savait qu'Ariale n'aimait pas l'eau, cela lui rappelait toujours sa noyade dans la piscine de Sonia.

Tandis que le jeune couple se dirigeait vers le ponton d'embarquement, la main de Dylan se dirigea vers la poche de son jean. Il tâta une petite bosse dure, celle d'un écrin, dans lequel se trouvait une bague…

« Dylan ? Ça va ? »

« Mmm ? Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Tu me serres la main très fort, tu as l'air tendu… » dit Ariale.

Confus, le jeune homme lui lâcha vivement la main et détourna le regard. Ariale allait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas quand la sirène du bateau retentit.

Il était temps de monter à bord.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dans ses souvenirs, Costa del Sol n'était pas aussi sombre. Mais il était vrai qu'il n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis plus de dix ans. À cette époque, il venait juste de finir la guerre d'Utaï, et avait reçu le droit de partir en vacances ici, pour essayer de se changer les idées.

Personne n'aurait pu se l'imaginer, mais même lui était ressorti profondément marqué de cette guerre. Il avait peut-être obtenu la réputation d'un héros, mais il ne s'était jamais senti fier de ce qu'il avait fait là-bas. Il avait essayé de minimiser les pertes, il avait établi pas mal de stratégies permettant un risque de perte réduit au minimum sur les deux fronts.

Mais la Shinra et ses maudits bureaucrates ! Le président avait tellement hâte de récupérer les mines de Mithril qu'ils avaient modifié ses plans. Rufus Shinra lui-même était venu et avait imposé un autre plan d'action.

À cette époque, il avait rêvé de lui tordre le cou. Si Angeal et Genesis n'avaient pas été là pour le soutenir…

Mais ils n'étaient plus là, aujourd'hui.

« Excusez-moi ? »

Il fut tiré de ses sombres pensées par la voix d'un homme en costume. Il avait un calepin dans les mains et se tenait debout face à un sentier.

« Votre bungalow est au bout. Vous voulez que je vous le fasse visiter ? » dit-il avec un sourire aimable.

Il refusa le plus poliment possible, mais l'amertume était bien perceptible dans sa voix. Le vendeur immobilier parut surpris, mais n'insista pas. Il lui fit signer les papiers, puis lui souhaita, à lui et ses frères, un bon séjour.

_Compte là-dessus ! _pensa le nouveau propriétaire avec ironie.

Trois hommes aux cheveux sombres comme lui descendirent de la fourgonnette et le suivirent à travers le sentier. Des épineux les frôlaient parfois de leurs épines, encadrant le chemin sablonneux jusqu'à une maison. Le toit était en paille, et les murs faits avec du bois flotté.

L'intérieur avait tout d'une petite maison de vacances au bord de la mer : mobilier simple, chaises longues sur le balcon pour bronzer au soleil, hamacs dans les chambres…

Sans un mot, les trois autres se dirigèrent vers leur propre chambre. Ils partageaient la même, mais leur aîné tenait à en avoir une pour lui seul.

Il ne pouvait pas encore leur faire face, après tout ce qu'il y avait eu par le passé. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi Zack et Aéris lui avaient imposé de revenir à la vie avec ces trois-là pour tenter d'arrêter la catastrophe qui approchait !

Pourquoi avaient-ils accepté de revenir à la vie avec lui, d'ailleurs ? Ils n'avaient pas commis de crimes aussi horribles que les siens, ils avaient eu une existence bien plus courte, après tout ! Ils n'avaient été que des marionnettes. Et ils enduraient sa compagnie sans se plaindre, alors que leur petit frère avait dû lui céder sa place.

Ils devraient lui en vouloir, à lui, le Cauchemar !

Sephiroth…

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ariale se demanda en fin de compte si ce voyage allait _vraiment_ se dérouler comme une croisière de rêve.

Il est vrai qu'ils avaient gagné ce voyage lors d'un tirage au sort, et d'autres avaient eu la même chance qu'eux. Ariale pouvait voir les autres passagers sur le pont du bateau.

Il y avait un grand hommage barbu assez gras, habillé comme un bûcheron : chemise à carreaux, gilet en cuir, jean usé, et grosses chaussures de voyage.

Il y avait aussi une femme d'une trentaine d'années, très maigre et plus grande qu'Ariale, avec des lunettes aux verres épais et des cheveux roux tressés en deux petites nattes. Elle regardait autour d'elle avec angoisse.

Les deux derniers gagnants étaient un autre couple : une jolie jeune femme blonde en robe bleue et son mari, un homme aux cheveux bruns qui portait un costume d'un jaune criant.

Soudain, la sirène du bateau retentit. La voix du capitaine résonna dans les haut-parleurs : « Attention au départ ! Larguez les amarres ! »

Les marins s'affairèrent sur le pont. L'un d'eux s'approcha et invita les passagers à les suivre vers leurs cabines respectives.

Une fois Ariale dans la sienne, la jeune femme alla s'asseoir sur son lit et poussa un soupir. Elle se sentait étrangement lasse, ces derniers temps. Et elle se sentait toujours barbouillée au réveil.

Tout ça l'inquiétait. Mais elle allait bientôt en avoir le cœur net. Son premier geste fut de tendre la main vers son sac pour l'ouvrir et prendre la trousse de premiers soins, quand elle vit Dylan s'asseoir à côté d'elle et se pencher pour l'embrasser.

Ariale eut envie de protester, mais chaque fois que son petit-ami l'embrassait, elle perdait tous ses moyens. Il la fit basculer sur le lit et commença à glisser les mains sous sa chemise. Elle allait faire de même quand on frappa à la porte.

Comme sous l'effet d'une électrocution, les deux amoureux se redressèrent sur le lit. Ils poussèrent un soupir de déception ensemble puis Dylan se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Un marin apparut dans l'entrebâillement, et lui demanda leurs billets et leurs passeports.

Comprenant que ces formalités prendraient du temps, Ariale en profita. Elle saisit son sac puis alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Une fois seule, elle l'ouvrit. Cait Sith sortit de son sac et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Ah, enfin ! Il fait chaud, là-dedans ! » gémit le chat.

« Chut, Cait ! On pourrait t'entendre ! » dit Ariale en posant un doigt sur le museau du chat.

Celui-ci acquiesça, puis alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il n'avait pas changé, depuis ce Noël où Ariale l'avait reçu. Mais après l'incident dans la piscine de Sonia, Hélène avait acheté une nouvelle cape pour lui, de couleur bleue. Le chlore avait trop abîmé la rouge qu'il portait habituellement.

« Cait… Tu peux te mettre en veille, le temps que je… ? » dit-elle en désignant le siège des toilettes.

« Hein ? Oh, oui, oui, bien sûr ! » bafouilla le chat.

Il alla au fond de la salle, puis s'assit face au mur. Sa tête pencha vers le bas, puis ses petits bras tombèrent mollement au sol.

Satisfaite, Ariale sortit une boîte de tests de grossesse de son sac.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le capitaine regarda sa montre. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'ils avaient quitté le port, ils étaient maintenant bien loin de la terre, au beau milieu de l'Océan Atlantique Nord.

Le marin chargé de la vérification des papiers des passagers arriva dans la cabine et lui annonça que tout était en ordre.

Parfait. Tandis que le marin se dirigeait vers la sortie, le capitaine sortit un revolver de sa veste et lui tira dessus. C'était un silencieux, il n'y eut qu'un bruit sourd et bref, comme celui du sang giclant sur les vitres.

Avec calme, le capitaine ôta sa fausse barbe et sa casquette, révélant un crâne chauve orné d'un tatouage d'aigle emprisonnant un serpent dans ses serres.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Debout au bastingage sur le pont inférieur du bateau, Ariale regardait l'océan sans vraiment le regarder. Elle avait fini le test de grossesse. Il était positif.

Elle était enceinte. C'était donc cela, ses règles qui lui faisaient défaut depuis plus de deux mois, ces nausées, cette fatigue de plus en plus présente…

La jeune fille avait peur. Comment Dylan allait-il réagir en apprenant ça ? Il est vrai qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis plus de trois ans maintenant, et ils s'aimaient à la folie.

Mais ils n'avaient jamais parlé de mariage ni de fonder une famille ! Et ils se retrouvaient maintenant au beau milieu de l'océan…

La voix de Dylan résonna soudain dans son dos : « Je te cherche depuis plus d'un quart d'heure ! Où étais-tu passée ? »

Ariale prit sur elle pour se tourner vers lui avec un visage souriant.

« Rien ! Je… J'avais juste besoin d'être seule, un moment. »

« Ah… Et Cait Sith ? Il ne t'a pas causé d'ennuis ? »

« Non ! Il dort sur mon lit, il est en mode veille. Si un marin entre dans la cabine, il croira qu'il s'agit d'une vulgaire peluche. »

« Bien. »

Il se mit à sa gauche et s'accouda aussi au bastingage. Il fit semblant de regarder l'horizon, tout en réfléchissant à la façon dont il pourrait lui faire sa demande.

Chacun resta ainsi un moment : immobile, silencieux, à réfléchir à la meilleure façon d'annoncer ce qu'il souhaitait dire à l'autre.

Soudain, des cris retentirent, puis un bruit de coups de feu. Ariale et Dylan se regardèrent, puis coururent ensemble vers la cabine où avait résonné le bruit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cait Sith sortit de sa mise en veille et leva légèrement la tête, juste assez pour s'assurer qu'il était seul sans que personne ne le remarque.

La cabine était vide. Tiens, Ariale l'avait ramené endormi dans la cabine et ne l'avait pas réactivé ? Pourquoi ? Dylan n'était pas là non plus.

Dommage. Quand il était enfant, Dylan l'avait souvent vu à la maison, Ariale l'avait présenté. Ils étaient devenus amis, et s'entendaient très bien.

Le petit chat-robot se dit qu'après tout, être seul n'était pas si mal. Il allait s'amuser un peu à rebondir sur les lits !

Il se leva et prit de l'élan, puis sauta sur l'autre lit. Aussitôt, un bruit résonna, comme un tir d'arme à feu. Surpris, Cait Sith atterrit sur le derrière.

Qu'est-ce que… ? Ce n'était quand même pas lui qui avait cassé le lit ? Non ! C'était _bien_ un coup de feu !

Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, le chat sauta du lit et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit, puis passa doucement la tête par l'entrebâillement.

Personne dans les couloirs. Pourtant, un tel bruit aurait dû rameuter tout l'équipage !

À pas de loup (ou plutôt de chat), Cait Sith traversa le couloir et finit par constater que le pont était vide. Il ouvrit la porte d'une cabine. L'intérieur était en désordre, la lampe sur la table de chevet était renversée, les draps défaits, comme si on s'était battu.

Le chat vérifia trois autres cabines. Elles étaient dans le même état, il trouva même du sang sur le sol dans la dernière.

Très inquiet, Cait Sith monta au pont supérieur. Rien. Il s'approcha de la porte de la salle de navigation. Il se jucha sur une pile de caisses et regarda à travers la vitre. Il découvrit le corps sanglant du marin allongé par terre.

Mais où était le capitaine ? Et Ariale, Dylan et le reste de l'équipage ? !

Cait Sith entendit soudain du bruit. Cela semblait provenir de la manche à air derrière lui. Le chat sauta des caisses et jucha dessus. Il passa la tête par le trou et tendit l'oreille.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit ! » cria une voix.

« Comment osez-vous nous faire ça ? »

« Qu'allez-vous faire de nous ? »

Cette dernière question, c'était Dylan qui l'avait posée, Cait Sith avait reconnu sa voix.

« Oh, rien, rassurez-vous », dit une voix à l'intonation arrogante. « La croisière continue, messieurs-dames. Mais nous changeons de destination. Bon, tout le monde est bien attaché, personne ne peut plus bouger ? Parfait, je vous laisse, je retourne sur le pont. Bonne soirée, ha, ha ! »

Puis il y eut un grand claquement, signe que la porte de la cale avait été fermée.

Cait Sith se pencha un peu plus. Ce geste fut une erreur, car à ce moment précis, une mouette se pocha sur la manche à air, juste derrière lui. Curieuse, elle se pencha vers lui. En voyant la queue du chat voleter devant elle, la bête ne put résister. Elle la coinça dans son bec.

Cait Sith poussa un petit cri de douleur et perdit l'équilibre. Il bascula tête la première dans le conduit et se mit à glisser à travers un conduit d'aération. Il se heurta plusieurs fois contre les murs dans les virages du tuyau, puis atterrit sur le sol de la cave en gémissant de douleur.

Là, il vit tous les membres de l'équipage allongés sur le sol, contre les caisses et les sacs d'approvisionnement du bateau. Ils avaient tous été ligotés et bâillonnés. Tous le regardaient avec effarement, sauf Ariale et Dylan.

Sans hésiter, le chat se dirigea vers ces derniers pour les détacher, Ariale en première.

Une fois la jeune femme libre, elle ôta son bâillon, remercia le chat puis lui dit de s'occuper des autres, elle s'occupa elle-même de Dylan.

Le chat détacha la passagère rousse aux grosses lunettes. Une fois libre, celle-ci s'écarta vivement du chat en poussant un cri.

Dylan lui plaqua une main sur la bouche.

« Mais taisez-vous ! Vous voulez ramener l'autre fou ici ? »

« Non, mais… C'est quoi, cette chose ? On dirait un chat, et je déteste les chats, je suis allergique ! » dit la malheureuse, toute tremblante.

« C'est un robot, et il est adorable, c'est mon meilleur ami ! » dit Ariale en prenant le pauvre Cait Sith tout penaud dans ses bras.

Une fois tout le monde libéré, un nouveau problème se posa : comment allaient-ils sortir de la cale ? Et surtout, qu'allait-il leur arriver, maintenant ?

* * *

_Et voilà ! La suite au prochain chapitre, sorry ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, et si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, d'accord ? _


	5. N'abandonne pas !

_Merci à **Lunastrelle** et **Alindmy** pour leurs reviews. Et merci à **Python3921** pour avoir mis ma fic en favoris. __Je sens que vous allez tous m'en vouloir, après avoir lu ce chapitre. _

_Avertissement : ce chapitre-là sera particulièrement dur, je tiens à prévenir les lecteurs à l'avance. _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 5 :**

**N'abandonne pas !**

Négligemment appuyé sur le tableau de navigation du bateau, Karl regarda l'océan sans vraiment y faire attention. Il pensait plutôt à l'opération qu'il était en train d'achever.

Cela faisait combien de temps maintenant qu'il exécutait ce genre de mission ? Vingt ans ? Trente ? Non, quarante !

Cela faisait maintenant quarante ans qu'il y travaillait pour la compagnie Eurco, _Entreprise Universelle de Recherche Cybernétique et Organique_. Une immense compagnie qui avait porté de nombreux noms au travers des siècles. Elle remontait à l'époque des Templiers, les fondateurs avaient des ancêtres dans cette branche.

Et depuis un demi-siècle, Eurco avait réussi à entrer en contact avec le peuple d'une autre planète : Gaïa. Cela s'était produit alors qu'un des employés de leur observatoire secret dans le Minnesota avait repéré le passage inattendu d'un météore surgi de nulle part.

Ils avaient suivi sa trajectoire avec un de leurs appareils spéciaux et top secret, et découvert que ce météore dérivait vers une planète où une activité énergétique incroyable s'était manifestée, repoussant bientôt le météore. Une immense vague de lumière bleue…

Karl s'en souvenait, on lui avait montré la vidéo lors de sa formation, quand il était tout jeune et promis à un bel avenir.

Les recherches avaient progressé après ça, car la compagnie avait un autre atout en main : elle pouvait créer des vortex vers d'autres mondes, si l'on connaissait bien les coordonnées de ceci et que l'environnement était viable pour les humains.

Ils étaient donc entrés en contact avec Gaïa, dans un endroit appelé le Cratère Nord. Ils y avaient rencontré des Turks, des représentants d'une compagnie qui avait autrefois contrôlé ce monde : la Shinra.

Ce monde, Gaïa, était en crise. Les représentants d'Eurco avaient donc proposé une alliance entre les deux mondes. Le chef de la Shinra avait tout d'abord refusé, très méfiant. En plus, il avait déjà une sale réputation avec tout ce qui s'était passé : Jenova, Sephiroth, les Incarnés, puis Deepground ! Non, franchement, il ne voulait plus courir le moindre risque.

Mais à force de rencontres, de discussions, de marchandage, les dirigeants des deux compagnies avaient établi un accord : ils donneraient à Rufus Shinra les moyens financiers de soutenir le WRO pour qu'il soit blanchi aux yeux de tous, puis il pourrait reprendre ses petites expériences et il créerait de nouveaux surhommes sans que personne sur Gaïa ne s'en rende compte.

La solution était simple : on n'enlèverait plus personne sur Gaïa pour des expériences, puisque les cobayes seraient des terriens ! D'autant que les deux espèces étaient très ressemblantes, même si des différences organiques étaient faciles à identifier par radio. Mais qu'importe !

Rufus pourrait se créer ainsi une nouvelle armée de surhommes particuliers, qui auraient des pouvoirs uniquement fournis par la Mako, et pas question d'utiliser les cellules de Jenova !

L'ancien président Shinra espérait aussi que les recherches combinées des deux compagnies lui permettraient de le guérir, il aimerait retrouver l'usage de ses jambes.

De son côté, Eurco espérait bien profiter des expériences de la Shinra pour avoir sa part de bénéfices : ils auraient une partie de la future armée de terriens pour eux, pour contrôler la Terre dans un futur proche. 2012 serait une date parfaite, déjà que la population craignait le chaos quand viendrait cette année !

Oui, vraiment, les deux compagnies avaient tout intérêt à collaborer.

Et Karl était l'un des pions majeurs à leur réussite : aujourd'hui, il livrait son dernier stock de terriens pour les laboratoires de la Shinra.

Le bateau avait changé de trajectoire, il se dirigeait vers le Triangle des Bermudes. Là, une fois qu'ils auraient traversé le trou noir, il arriverait à destination, et il préparerait les futurs cobayes à leur vie en laboratoire.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cela faisait maintenant une journée entière qu'ils étaient coincés dans cette cale, sans aucun moyen pour en sortir. Dylan avait bien essayé de remonter le conduit d'aération, mais c'était bien trop étroit, et il y avait des embranchements trop multiples, un vrai labyrinthe !

Impossible de forcer la porte. Et maintenant, tout le monde se tenait assis par terre, désespéré. Ariale avait trouvé un sac un peu mou, qui faisait office de coussin. Et elle avait toujours son inhalateur sur elle, pour ses problèmes d'asthme. Depuis sa noyade dans la piscine de Sonia, elle avait de gros problèmes respiratoires. Cait Sith était assis sur ses genoux. La jeune fille lissait machinalement le poil du petit animal et désespérait.

Le seul à ne pas désespérer était Dylan, qui tournait en rond au milieu de la pièce.

« Pitié, arrêtez de tourner comme ça, j'ai la nausée ! » gémit la femme rousse à lunettes, celle qui avait crié qu'elle était allergique aux chats.

« Sarah, tu as toujours la nausée ou autre chose, tu es hypocondriaque ! » dit le gros homme barbu, qui s'avérait être son frère aîné.

Ariale leva les yeux au ciel. Manquait plus que ça ! Tout à coup, le bateau parut secoué par une vague de séisme.

Tout le monde se lança un regard inquiet, puis se leva et regarda autour de soi.

Sur le pont, Karl s'accrochait fermement au gouvernail. Le bateau était entré brusquement dans un épais nuage de brume surgi de nulle part. L'eau était très agitée maintenant, une véritable tempête isolée !

Heureusement que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il traversait la zone du Triangle des Bermudes ! Sur le tableau de navigation, les aiguilles des cadrans s'affolaient, tournant dans tous les sens. Toutes les ampoules clignotaient, tandis que résonnait la sirène.

Enfin, il l'aperçut, un peu à sa gauche. Le trou noir, juste en face d'un énorme récif. Avec un sourire triomphant, Karl fit violemment tourner le gouvernail à bâbord.

Le bateau vira de bord et s'engouffra dans le trou noir. Aussitôt, il le ressentit. Une sensation atroce d'être tiraillé dans tous les sens.

En bas dans la cale, tous les passagers le ressentirent. Ariale tomba au sol en gémissant de douleur. Dylan rampa jusqu'à elle et lui serra fort la main tout en partageant la même douleur.

Seul Cait Sith, moins affecté que les autres de par sa condition de machine, put voir l'espace autour de lui qui était déformé, comme agité par des vagues de fumée noirâtre. Il voyait aussi des filaments verts très familiers : la Rivière de la Vie !

Était-il donc possible que…

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kadaj s'éveilla en sursaut. Ce mouvement brusque fit balancer son hamac. Il tomba à la renverse et s'étala sur le plancher.

Assis sur une chaise près de la fenêtre de la chambre, Yazoo leva le nez de son livre et le regarda avec surprise.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il.

Kadaj grommela un « oui » tout en s'ébouriffant les cheveux. Il avait fait un drôle de rêve, avec un bateau qui semblait navigue sur la Rivière de la Vie, et des gens qui criaient de douleur au fond d'une cale… Il avait même vu un des membres d'Avalanche parmi eux, le drôle de chat-robot !

Le jeune homme se redressa puis regarda autour de lui. Loz dormait à poings fermés dans son propre hamac. Mais Kadaj savait qu'en fait, il n'avait pas sommeil.

C'était pour oublier qu'ils s'ennuyaient. Depuis leur arrivée ici, Sephiroth ne les laissait plus sortir. Il disait que c'était trop dangereux, et qu'ils ne devraient se manifester que le moment venu. D'accord, mais quel moment, au juste ?

La seule fois où Kadaj avait osé le demander, cela lui avait valu un regard sévère de son aîné.

L'adolescent enrageait. Depuis son retour à la vie, il faisait des efforts pour supporter Sephiroth, mais ce dernier se montrait très froid et distant. Kadaj aurait aimé oublier tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir autrefois, cela lui aurait bien plu d'avoir un grand-frère en plus !

Mais Sephiroth s'en fichait. Kadaj sentait qu'au fond, il n'était qu'un Incarné à ses yeux, un clone créé par Hojo. Pas quelqu'un qui avait peut-être été humain autrefois et avait subi le même genre d'horreurs que lui dans les laboratoires d'Hojo.

Dépité, il marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et regarda dehors. Le ciel avait pris une belle teinte plaquemine, le soleil se couchait, il pouvait le voir, demi-perle d'or sombrant lentement dans l'océan argenté…

Ce spectacle était magnifique ! Comme il aurait aimé sortir pour aller contempler ce spectacle de plus près, tremper ses pieds dans l'eau, sentir de plus près l'odeur d'embruns que le vent rapportait…

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ariale fut réveillée par une horrible sensation de froid. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sentit de l'eau ruisseler sur son visage et couler sous ses vêtements.

« Enfin réveillée ? »

La jeune fille cligna des yeux, essayant d'adapter sa vue à l'obscurité ambiante. Elle vit qu'on lui avait attaché les mains dans le dos, autour d'un poteau qui soutenait une espèce de toit couvert de paille. Il faisait sombre, de rares trous dans la toiture laissaient passer de petites colonnes de lumière qui éclairait faiblement la pièce.

Et là, debout devant elle, à quelques mètres à peine, le capitaine la dévisageait avec un sourire cruel. Il avait enlevé sa veste et ne portait qu'un pantalon de cuir et une chemise blanche. Sa casquette avait disparu, révélant un crâne nu, où trônait le tatouage d'un aigle emmenant un serpent dans les airs.

« Bien ! Voici donc ma chère patiente numéro six. Bon, que les choses soient claires : je suis Karl, et toi, tu ne répondras désormais plus qu'au nom de numéro six, c'est mieux de commencer à s'adapter à cette situation le plus tôt possible. Alors, prête pour devenir une future Soldat ? »

Ariale fronça des yeux. De quoi parlait ce fou dangereux ?

« Où sont les autres passagers ? Et qu'est-ce que vous… Ouch ! »

Karl venait de lui balancer un coup de pied en pleine face. Ariale ne put que laisser sa tête basculer sur le côté. Elle sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche.

« Mauvaise réponse ! C'est moi qui pose les questions et donne des ordres, ici ! »

Ariale attendit que sa tête lui fasse moins mal pour la relever, puis fusiller son agresseur du regard.

« Oh, quel regard terrifiant ! J'ai dompté des créatures plus terribles que toi, gamine », dit Karl avec un sourire narquois.

Soudain, un cri parvint à travers le mur. Ariale put voir que d'autres portes s'alignaient sur le mur derrière son bourreau. Chacune était verrouillée. Il avait donc enfermé chaque passager dans une pièce différente ?

« Encore l'autre binoclarde qui refait son cirque ! Je déteste qu'on hurle alors que j'ai ordonné le silence ! »

Ariale le regarda partir avec soulagement. Elle essaya alors de tirer sur ses liens, mais rien n'y fit. Ils étaient bien serrés !

Elle regarda autour d'elle, espérant trouver un objet, quelque chose par terre près d'elle qui l'aiderait à défaire ses liens : un morceau de verre, une pierre un peu aiguisée… Mais il n'y avait rien !

Soudain, elle entendit d'autres cris. Et ceux de l'homme y étaient mêlés. Oh non, il était en train de torturer quelqu'un d'autre. Accablée, Ariale baissa la tête. Mais où étaient-ils tombés ? !

Elle sentit soudain la panique la gagner. Et son asthme fit effet : elle avait besoin de son médicament ! Catastrophée, elle vit que son inhalateur était dans la poche de sa chemise, sur le devant. Elle se pencha, espérant l'atteindre avec sa bouche, mais c'était dur.

Elle se contorsionna, essaya différentes positions et se pencha tant qu'il finit par glisser de la poche pour tomber par terre.

Avec effort, Ariale se pencha jusqu'à reposer par terre sur le côté, puis parvint à coincer le tube dans sa bouche, mais à l'envers. Elle leva la jambe et actionna la pompe avec le genou, et inspira une bonne dose de médicament. Son asthme finit par se calmer.

Après cela, une journée s'écoula sans que rien de spécial ne se produise. Mais Ariale avait peur. Elle n'avait rien mangé, elle se sentait faible et mal. Dans son état, c'était très mauvais signe. Qu'arriverait-il au bébé si… ?

Soudain, la porte d'entrée de la cabane s'ouvrit. Karl entra. Il traînait un prisonnier derrière lui. Dylan ! Il avait l'air mal en point : ses vêtements étaient déchirés et sales par endroits. Du sang maculait sa joue et il avait un œil au beurre noir.

« Bon, je passe à une technique plus dure, j'en ai marre d'attendre, je veux atteindre mon quota de volontaires le plus tôt possible pour la Shinra ! Numéro cinq, rejoins l'armée qui se prépare ou ce joli brin de fille mourra. »

Dylan leva les yeux et regarda Ariale. Cette dernière serra les dents. Il y avait tant de douleur dans ses yeux !

« Laisse-la partir… Elle est trop fragile pour subir le traitement dont tu parles… » gémit Dylan.

Karl répondit par « _Tssss_ ».

« Mauvaise réponse ! Bon… »

Il lâcha Dylan, s'approcha d'Ariale et commença à dénouer ses liens. La jeune fille n'y comprit rien. Si cette réponse ne le satisfaisait pas, pourquoi la libérer ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Dès qu'il eut ôté ses liens, il lui balança un coup de pied dans le ventre. La jeune fille tomba au sol en se tordant de douleur.

« ARRÊTE ! » hurla Dylan.

Loin de l'écouter, Karl se remit à frapper, rouant tout son corps de coups. Ariale hurla de douleur, le suppliant d'arrêter.

« Pas le ventre ! Pas dans le ventre, pitié ! » cria la malheureuse.

Mais Karl n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter là. Il continua jusqu'à ce que la malheureuse souffre trop pour en ressentir davantage.

Elle perdit connaissance. Trois heures plus tard, elle reprit péniblement ses esprits et regarda autour d'elle. La pièce était vide.

Soudain folle d'inquiétude, elle porta les mains à son ventre. Il était toujours aussi douloureux. Elle chercha désespérément en elle un signe de la vie qu'elle abritait, mais…

Une atroce vérité s'insinua en elle, une chose qu'elle seule pouvait ressentir : elle l'avait perdu.

Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge, puis elle se mit à pleurer. Qu'importe si Karl revenait en entendant ses pleurs, elle s'en moquait maintenant. Elle avait perdu son bébé !

Soudain, un petit bruit résonna près de la porte de sortie de la cabane. Celle-ci s'ouvrit. Cait Sith entra et courut près d'elle.

« Ariale ! Viens vite, on doit fuir ! Karl a emmené tout le monde dans un camion pas très loin d'ici, mais il va revenir et… »

Ariale ne l'écoutait pas. Elle avait fait une fausse couche, elle se sentait soudain si mal, anéantie, bonne à rien, si… vide !

Cait Sith se figea. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ainsi ? Ce n'était pas le moment, bon sang ! Il fallait se bouger ! Il se mit à tirer sur son bras, espérant la tirer dehors.

Tel un automate, Ariale se laissa mollement relever par le chat, puis se laissa traîner dehors par lui. Le chat la fit s'enfoncer dans des buissons touffus, à travers une espèce de forêt de pinèdes.

Plusieurs fois, Ariale tomba à genoux et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains en pleurant de plus belle. Mais Cait Sith ne la laissait jamais pleurer longtemps, il la pressait, la suppliait, lui criait qu'il fallait y aller.

Après une nouvelle « pause » entrecoupée de sanglots douloureux, Ariale se releva et suivit le chat à travers le bois. Curieux, on aurait dit qu'il y avait des palmiers, et cette odeur de mer… ?

Elle se figea en arrivant bientôt sur une petite colline d'où elle aperçut en contrebas l'entrée d'une espèce de ville hawaïenne. Un grand panneau surplombait l'entrée, où l'on pouvait lire : « _Bienvenue à Costa del Sol_ ».

Ariale se prit la tête dans les mains. Voilà que les hallucinations s'y mettaient ! Elle… Elle était où, bon sang ? Dans un autre cauchemar ?

Non, elle était en plein cauchemar, voilà tout ! Soudain, elle s'arrêta. Il y avait un sentier sur sa droite, il passait devant un bungalow, mais qu'importe ! Au bout, il y avait une falaise…

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kadaj en avait assez, maintenant. Ce soir, il allait sortir prendre un peu l'air. De toute façon, Sephiroth ne ferait pas attention, il restait souvent dans le salon, seul et muré dans son silence, ou occupé à écouter la radio ou lire des archives de la Shinra (où les trouvait-il, d'ailleurs ?)

Une fois Yazoo parti dans la cuisine pour manger et Loz sous la douche dans la salle de bain, le jeune homme saisit sa chance : il ouvrit la fenêtre de la chambre, puis sauta sur la branche d'un arbre juste devant.

Souple et silencieux, il escalada l'arbre puis sauta sur un autre un peu plus loin du bungalow, sur la gauche.

Puis il descendit à terre et s'éloigna à pas rapides et silencieux. Il avait tout de même pris ses précautions : il avait utilisé le pouvoir de Jenova pour faire changer ses cheveux de couleur, ils étaient désormais noirs.

Et puis, les humains ordinaires étaient distraits, toujours occupés dans leurs tâches quotidiennes. Ils ne feraient pas attention à lui.

Mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour ses yeux : ils demeuraient verts, avec cette lueur Mako typique des soldats et ses pupilles félines, animales.

Les gens n'avaient jamais pardonné aux anciens membres de la faction armée de la Shinra.

Mais, en pratique, depuis la destruction de Midgar, même après la baisse de population causée par le Géostigma et Deepground, un exode massif de ses anciens habitants s'était produit. Et même les ex-Soldats passaient inaperçus dans la masse.

Alors inutile de s'inquiéter. Kadaj voulait juste passer un peu de temps dehors, pour regarder les étoiles. Une fois suffisamment loin, il descendit la pente sablonneuse et s'approcha du bord de l'océan. Il huma l'air, chargé d'humidité, de sel et d'odeurs typiques à la mer.

Il n'avait jamais connu cela étant enfant. Et quand Jenova avait pris possession de lui, il n'avait jamais pu réellement découvrir toutes ces choses. C'était comme s'il avait vécu tout ce temps endormi, sous l'eau…

Il avait vraiment l'impression de renaître par moment, pas seulement depuis qu'Aéris l'avait fait revenir. La nuit finit par tomber.

Empli de sérénité, le jeune homme alla s'allonger sur un banc près d'un bungalow désert et s'y étala. La tête calée contre ses bras repliés, il regarda les étoiles avec un mélange d'admiration et de peur. C'était de là qu'était venue Jenova. Était-il possible qu'il y ait d'autres créatures comme elle, quelque part, qui pourraient venir ici un jour, et tenter de finir son travail ? Il avait envie de croire que tout était fini, mais l'espace était si vaste, et lui si insignifiant, un être vivant parmi tant d'autres… Cette pensée le fit enrager, sans qu'il comprenne trop pourquoi, en même temps qu'une sorte d'émerveillement l'envahit.

Soudain, un bruit le tira de ses songes. Il se redressa brusquement, et vit passer devant lui une jeune fille. Elle passa si vite qu'il faillit ne pas voir son visage maculé de boue et de sang, ni les larmes dans ses yeux. Elle semblait avoir du mal à courir, elle se tenait le ventre d'une main et était un peu pliée en avant, comme si elle souffrait.

Partagé entre la l'inquiétude et la curiosité, il se leva de son banc et la suivit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ariale s'arrêta au bord de la falaise. C'était haut, _très très haut ! _Assez pour en finir avec tout ça.

Les autres étaient toujours prisonniers, dans ce monde inconnu qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et elle ne pourrait rien faire pour eux. La vie ne signifiait plus rien pour elle, en cet instant. Seule la chute comptait.

Elle allait sauter, et en finir avec tout ça. Elle fit un pas en avant, puis allait entamer un autre avant de plonger quand une voix résonna dans son dos.

« Eh ! »

Elle se retourna, et vit que quelqu'un l'avait suivi. Un jeune homme. En le voyant, elle prit peur. Et s'il était du côté de Karl, un complice peut-être ?

Mais rien dans son attitude ne dénotait une quelconque agressivité. Brun, un peu plus grand qu'elle, à peu près de la taille de Dylan, il avait un visage jeune aux traits un peu androgynes, mais magnifique. En cet instant, il regardait Ariale avec inquiétude.

« N'approchez pas, fichez-moi la paix ! » cria Ariale.

Le jeune homme tendit les mains en signe de paix, puis dit : « Vous êtes sûre de ce que vous faites, au moins ? »

« Je fais ce que je veux, je vous l'ai dit ! »

Elle fit mine de s'avancer. Kadaj eut aussitôt le réflexe de s'élancer pour l'arrêter, mais elle se retourna brusquement vers lui en hurlant : « NON ! »

Ce cri était empli de rage, mais aussi de désespoir et de chagrin. Kadaj comprit qu'il allait devoir agir autrement. Il recula d'un pas, à peine, puis poussa un soupir.

« Je vois… Mais si vous sautez, je plongerai aussi, et je vous rattraperai. »

Ahurie, Ariale cligna des yeux. Tout le monde était donc fou, sur cette planète ?

« Je suis sérieux ! J'ai reçu un entraînement de Soldat, autrefois. Alors, si vous sautez, je vous dépasserai, et je vous rattraperai avant que vous ayez touché le fond », dit-il, espérant la dissuader.

« Mais j'ai _déjà_ touché le fond ! J'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais ! »

« Ah, vraiment ? Comment ça ? » Il disait ça pour gagner du temps. Peut-être que la pousser à se confier la ferait réaliser qu'elle n'avait pas de raison de sauter, qui sait ?

« Ce… Ça ne vous regarde pas, je vous l'ai dit ! Laissez-moi, tout est fichu ! On m'a fait du mal, j'ai perdu le bébé que j'attendais, et mon fiancé et les autres sont prisonniers, ils sont vont être livrés à la Shrida ou un truc comme ça, je ne peux rien faire pour eux ! »

Kadaj fronça des sourcils. La Shinra ? Quoi, cette fille s'était échappée d'une espèce de raid d'enlèvement pour des cobayes ?

« Là, j'ai une double bonne raison de vous empêcher de sauter ! Écoutez, je peux vous aider ! En plus, vous l'avez dit vous-même : vous avez encore votre fiancé ! Comment réagira-t-il quand il saura que vous avez sauté ? »

« Et comment il réagira en apprenant ma fausse couche ? ! » gémit Ariale, en se penchant plus vers le bord.

« NON ! Bon, écoutez… Ne faites pas ça ! » dit Kadaj en s'approchant.

Ariale secoua la tête tandis que d'autres larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle en avait assez ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu que quelqu'un la coince en pleine tentative de suicide ?

Elle regarda vers le bas. Les récifs, les vagues qui frappaient la falaise en un grondement furieux, le vent glacé… Tout ça lui faisait peur, maintenant. Et la douleur en elle n'arrangeait pas les choses. Ce type l'obligeait à parler, à remuer toute sa souffrance. Dire qu'il y a à peine dix minutes, elle se sentait si vide, si prête de sauter, sans aucun regret ni sentiment en elle…

Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose autour de sa main. Surprise, elle releva la tête, et vit que le jeune homme s'était approché d'elle. Il lui tenait doucement, mais fermement la main. Et elle put enfin voir ses yeux : vert lumineux, avec des pupilles étirées comme celles d'un chat… Ils étaient emplis de tristesse, une tristesse proche de la sienne, la jeune fille le sentait.

« Vous n'allez pas faire ça, je le sais et vous le savez. Allez, venez », dit-il avec douceur.

Hochant tristement la tête, Ariale recula doucement du bord avec lui.

« Que c'est mignon ! »

Les jeunes gens se tournèrent vers la source de cette voix. Ariale reconnut aussitôt l'auteur de ces mots : Karl !

Et il tenait un fusil dans les mains ! Kadaj serra les poings. Il aurait dû prendre son Souba, mais Sephiroth le lui avait confisqué !

Soudain, avant que l'un d'eux ait pu réagir, Karl tira trois balles. Kadaj esquiva la première, mais la deuxième le toucha à la cuisse.

Ariale, elle, ne sentit rien, jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur violente la frappe en plein front. Elle vit plus qu'elle ne sentit son corps plonger en arrière.

« NON ! »

Impuissant, Kadaj la regarda tomber de la falaise. Il voulut s'élancer, quand il perçut le déclic des autres balles tirées par le fusil. Il bondit dans les airs et atterrit trois mètres plus loin, puis regarda vers le bas. La fille avait disparu, avalée par les flots.

Furieux, il se tourna vers le tireur, mais il avait aussi disparu.

Caché dans les buissons, Cait Sith avait tout vu et ressentait à présent autant d'horreur et d'impuissance que le jeune homme. Sa petite maîtresse était morte !

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Finalement, elle allait mourir, au moment même où on lui avait montré qu'elle avait encore une très faible étincelle d'espoir en elle.

Mais cela valait peut-être mieux… Au fond, elle ne le saurait jamais ! Son corps était en train de sombrer dans l'eau. Elle pouvait voir comme tout était bleu et sombre autour d'elle. La lumière des astres à la surface traversait le flot mouvant et brouillait sa vue.

Ariale ferma doucement les yeux, laissant la vie la quitter doucement…

« _Ce n'est pas encore l'heure, mon enfant._ »

Cette voix… Ariale aurait aimé ouvrir les yeux, mais elle ne sentait déjà plus son corps. Pourtant, elle entendait encore. Comment était-ce possible ?

« _Je suis là !_ »

Ariale se souvint de ce jour où elle était morte l'espace de quelques minutes dans une piscine. Elle avait entendu une voix pareille à celle-ci.

« _Oui, c'est moi_ », dit son mystérieux interlocuteur.

Il pouvait lire dans ses pensées ? Sans comprendre pourquoi, Ariale parvint à ouvrir les yeux. Elle vit qu'elle était de nouveau dans l'abysse. Et _Il_ était là, au-dessus d'elle ! La jeune fille reposait au fond, sur le sable. Ses cheveux dansaient autour d'elle, avec les pans de ses vêtements.

Enfin, elle pouvait le voir : c'était une étrange… chose. Entièrement constituée d'énormes globes multicolores, qui s'alignaient en deux lignes, comme les perles d'un collier. Les deux lignes tournaient, enlacées, comme un motif d'ADN. À l'intérieur et tout autour dansaient des petites lumières, des filaments de couleur bleu clair et foncé.

« _Je suis l'esprit de l'eau, l'un des éléments fondamentaux de ce monde._ »

Ariale se souvint de tout ce que sa mère lui avait raconté, comme quoi chaque monde avait des éléments symbolisant la vie, et des esprits qui veillaient sur toute chose vivante…

« _Tu n'es pas là par hasard. Je sais tout de toi. Tu as la marque d'un de mes frères, un esprit de ton monde. Les esprits t'aiment. Et je vais t'aider. Tu dois vivre. Cela te paraît fou, mais tu peux encore trouver le bonheur. Alors, n'abandonne pas ! Je te fais le cadeau de l'eau. Retrouve les autres maintenant, et tu vivras heureuse._ »

Soudain, avant qu'Ariale n'ait pu poser une question, elle sentit une force incroyable traverser tout son corps. Sa tête se mit à brûler. Elle ferma les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, laissant l'eau entrer en elle. Non ! Elle allait mourir noyée ! Sans parler de ses problèmes d'asthme…

Elle rouvrit les yeux… et vit qu'elle n'était plus au fond de l'abysse. Elle reposait sur du sable, au bord d'une plage. Les vagues montaient et descendaient, touchant ses jambes par intervalles réguliers.

Lentement, comme dans un esprit second, elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. Ce n'était pas la falaise d'où elle avait sauté, ni dans le coin de Costal del Sol. Elle se trouvait sur une espèce de grande île rocailleuse, face à un temple en ruines.

Et loin, de l'autre côté de l'océan, elle pouvait voir les lumières de Costal del Sol.

Quoi ? Une minute, comment pouvait-elle voir d'aussi loin ? ! Soudain, un cri de mouette attira son attention. Elle leva les yeux et aperçut le volatile dans le ciel. Ce fut comme dans un télescope : elle vit l'image de l'oiseau grossir, comme s'il était soudain tout près d'elle.

Terrifiée, Ariale tomba à la renverse et porta les mains devant elle pour se protéger. Mais l'oiseau était dans le ciel, bien loin au-dessus d'elle.

La jeune fille aperçut soudain un petit crabe près de sa main. Il faisait du bruit, beaucoup de bruit. Elle pouvait tout entendre avec force !

Ses sens étaient incroyablement sur-développés. Elle porta la main à sa tête mais ne sentit rien. Pas même une cicatrice.

Elle regarda ses jambes, puis ses mains, ses poignets… Et là, sur le gauche, elle le vit : une espèce de tatouage bleu clair, qui représentait trois vagues. Le symbole de l'eau.

Alors, elle n'avait pas rêvé. Encore une fois, un esprit de l'eau l'avait sauvé.

Un peu plus loin derrière elle, le fantôme d'une jeune femme brune vêtue de rose l'observait avec un triste sourire. Ariale ne pouvait pas la voir, mais qu'importe. Elle, elle avait tout vu. Et elle avait bien l'intention d'aider Ariale et les autres.

* * *

_Je sais, là, tout le monde doit être sous le choc et m'en vouloir atrocement. J'avoue que je m'attendais pas moi-même à une telle situation, mais c'est comme ça, désolée ! _

_Pitié, ne me frappez pas ! Je sais, après tout ça, on ne peut pas croire qu'Ariale accepterait de continuer à vivre et de se battre, tant ce qui vient de se passer est horrible. _

_Mais faut croire que si, en tout cas, les esprits n'ont pas l'intention de l'abandonner. _

_Bon, j'ai fini, vous pouvez m'envoyer vos reviews incendiaires, j'ai ma combinaison ignifuge… -_-'_


	6. Le cadeau de l'eau

_Merci, **Lunastrelle**, ton conseil a marché, j'ai réussi à contourner le bug grâce à toi, mille fois merci ! _

_Merci à __**Lunastrelle**__ et __**Alindmy**__ pour leurs reviews. Et merci à **Ysa666** pour avoir mis ma fic en favoris et en Alert.  
_

_Je sais que dans ce chapitre et la suite de ma fic, il y aura des gags ou des clichés que vous risquez de reconnaître, ils viennent de films comme _Le monde de Nemo_ ou _La Petite Sirène_. Mais j'ai pas pu résister, désolée ! Donc, je ne suis pas l'auteur original de ces gags, mais j'ai tenu à les utiliser pour ma fic, parce que j'imaginais les choses comme ça. _

_J'espère que ça vous plaira. La chanson juste en dessous du titre est disponible sur youtube, essayez de la trouver avec la vidéo si vous le pouvez, je trouve que c'est bien dans le ton de ce chapitre, du moins à la fin.  
_

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Le cadeau de l'eau  
**

« _D'accord, je me calme !  
Faut que j'me fasse à cette nageoire.  
On dirait que j'ai les pieds coincés dans un entonnoir…  
Je vais à gauche, ou j'vire à droite ?  
Ça ne tourne pas rond,  
Je me sens maladroite.  
Oh, c'est droit devant ?  
Pas de problème ! _

_Je crois rêver,  
Je m'évade et je nage,  
Comme si je marchais librement sur la plage.  
Plus de prison,  
Adieu mon coquillage.  
Océan ! Ouvre-toi… Me voilà ! _

_En ce moment,  
Je ressens…  
que je suis chez moi dans l'océan.  
Je tourne et tourbillonne,  
C'est plus agréable  
Que d'avoir les pieds  
Qui se collent dans le sable ! _

_En ce moment… merveilleux,  
Je fais partie de ce monde bleu,  
Bien plus beau que mes rêves ne me l'avaient prédit.  
En ce moment, ce grand moment… je revis ! _

[…]

_On croirait nager dans un ciel aquarellé  
Où la vie est bien plus réelle !  
J'ai des ailes ! _

_En ce moment,  
C'est la gloire !  
Ma nageoire a largué mes amarres.  
Si mes doigts sont fripés,  
Cela importe peu !  
Ni l'océan bleu  
Qui défait mes cheveux ! _

_En ce moment,  
Je le sens.  
Tous mes rêves d'enfant  
Sont vivants ! _

_Si maman entend ce chant,  
Elle saura vraiment  
Qu'en ce moment,  
J'aime follement l'océan…_

[…]

_En ce moment, je suis vraiment… l'océan !_ »

(_En ce moment_, chanson de La Petite Sirène 2)

Ariale s'éveilla en sursaut. Elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemar, mais elle avait du mal à dormir. Impossible de se relaxer, avec ces maudits sens surdéveloppés !

La jeune fille avait dormi au bord de l'eau, sur l'un des versants de l'île. Elle avait trouvé un tapis de mousse au pied d'un vieux saule pleureur. Elle aimait cet endroit, c'était paisible et elle avait besoin de paix en ce moment.

Cela faisait deux jours maintenant qu'elle explorait l'île où elle avait échoué. L'île était entourée de récifs et au centre se trouvaient des ruines de style gréco-romaines. Elle avait essayé de découvrir une quelconque présence humaine, mais à part des mouettes et des insectes, l'endroit était désert, abandonné, à part des dauphins qui adoraient jouer à sauter près des récifs. Elle avait passé la première journée à essayer de se remettre des émotions de la veille. Elle avait à peine remarqué l'un des dauphins la suivre et l'observer tandis qu'elle longeait le rivage pour repérer les lieux.

Le chagrin et la douleur étaient toujours présents en elle, mais ils ne la rongeaient pas. La douleur semblait diffuse, comme si la mort avait rendu tout cela plus lointain. Elle avait l'impression de renaître. Oui, c'était sans doute ça…

Mais il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de rejoindre Costa del Sol, rester seule sur cette île à jouer à Robinson Crusoé ne l'aidait en rien !

Elle avait remarqué autre chose le soir, après son exploration de l'île : elle n'avait plus d'asthme. Après une journée passée à marcher et grimper aux arbres pour y chercher des fruits à manger, elle n'avait pas eu une seule crise d'asthme.

Elle repensait sans cesse aux paroles de cet esprit qu'elle avait vu en rêve. Mais était-ce un rêve ? Tout était si étrange !

Ce matin, elle était bien décidée à trouver des réponses à toutes ses questions. Elle étira ses jambes et sentit soudain son pied buter quelque chose de mou et froid.

Se penchant, elle vit qu'il s'agissait… d'un poisson. En fait, il y en avait deux posés à ses pieds. Ils avaient l'air encore humide, comme s'ils n'avaient été pêchés que récemment. Mais d'où sortaient-ils ?

Soudain, un cri retentit. Ariale se redressa. Ce n'était pas une mouette, ce cri était plus strident, et en même temps plus doux et plus court. Il semblait venir de l'eau…

Prudemment, Ariale s'approcha du bord. Elle ne vit que l'eau et son reflet. Soudain, la surface de l'onde se troubla, puis un dauphin apparut.

Surprise, la jeune fille eut un mouvement de recul, quand elle s'aperçut que le dauphin tenait un poisson dans son bec. Il ne semblait pas pressé de le manger. Il s'approcha d'Ariale puis, d'un mouvement de tête, jeta le poisson à ses pieds.

Pendant un moment, la jeune fille ne sut que faire. Le dauphin émit un nouveau cri.

« _Prends-le !_ »

Ariale fronça des sourcils. Elle rêvait ou bien elle venait de comprendre ce qu'avait dit ce dauphin ? Elle regarda autour d'elle. Personne n'avait parlé. Et elle était sûre d'avoir entendu cette phrase alors que le dauphin émettait son cri.

« _Alors ? Tu n'as pas faim ?_ »

Oui, c'était bien lui. Mais comment… ?

« Tu… Tu sais parler ? » dit Ariale, osant à peine y croire.

Le dauphin émit une série de cris qui parurent sonner comme un rire.

« _Eh oui ! Et tu me comprends !_ »

« Mais… Comment je… Tu… ? »

« _Tu as la marque de l'eau ! Je le sens. Et je t'ai vue, dès ton arrivée sur l'île. Tu avais l'air triste… Mais je t'aime bien, j'ai envie qu'on soit amis. Alors, ce poisson, tu le manges ou je le prends ? »_

« Je le prends… Merci. »

Le dauphin n'attendit pas plus et replongea dans l'eau. Un peu secouée, elle s'éloigna du rivage. Elle finit par trouver du bois pour faire un feu. Ses vacances passées chez les scouts quand elle était enfant lui servaient au moins à quelque chose, aujourd'hui.

Plus tard, une fois qu'elle eut mangé, la jeune fille se dirigea vers les ruines. Il était temps qu'elle trouve une solution pour quitter l'île.

Mais il n'y avait pratiquement pas d'arbre sur l'île, sauf des pins très fins et des palmiers, trop maigres et trop courbés pour faire du bon bois solide. Il y avait surtout des ruines envahies de lierre et de lianes.

Elle remarqua également qu'une aire d'atterrissage avait été installée au centre des ruines, près d'une espèce de tour métallique dont l'architecture moderne contrastait avec l'ancienneté des ruines.

Ariale finit par revenir sur la plage et se laissa tomber à même le sol. Il n'y avait rien d'utile là-dedans. Les ruines étaient vides et envahies de mauvaises herbes. Quant à la tour, il n'y avait qu'une entrée, et elle menait à une salle ronde où ne trônait au centre qu'une grande colonne de verre encerclée d'une belle pelouse pullulante d'insectes.

Désespérée, la jeune fille s'allongea dans le sable et regarda le ciel en retenant un gémissement de douleur. Sa tête lui faisait mal depuis plus d'une heure, ainsi que tout son bras droit. Elle sursauta lorsque les vagues remontèrent jusqu'à ses jambes. L'eau était froide, et ses jambes la picotaient…

Une minute, pourquoi ressentait-elle un picotement ? Curieuse, elle releva les pans de sa robe en lambeaux et vit que sa peau avait une inquiétante couleur grise. Elle plissa les yeux. Sa peau… était recouverte d'écailles par endroits !

Affolée, elle détendit violemment ses jambes devant elle, comme pour les éloigner le plus loin possible. Lorsque l'eau rentra de nouveau en contact avec elles, la jeune fille vit les écailles s'étendre sur toute la peau de ses deux membres. Et les deux semblaient avoir envie de se rejoindre.

Ahurie, Ariale les regarda se coller l'une contre l'autre puis s'illuminer, avant de laisser place à une grande queue de poisson rouge saumon.

La jeune fille se frotta les yeux. Elle ne rêvait pas, elle venait de se changer en sirène ! ? Elle sentit soudain sa migraine disparaître. Puis sa main se mit à la lancer.

Affolée, elle la regarda. La peau… remuait. Soudain, elle eut l'impression qu'on venait d'y enfoncer un couteau, la peau semblait vouloir s'ouvrir !

La jeune fille gémit de douleur, puis plongea son bras dans l'eau. La douleur reflua, mais elle avait l'impression de sentir sa main émettre des pulsations, comme si elle était devenue un être vivant à part.

Enfin, la sensation disparut. Ariale regarda à nouveau sa main. Il y avait une espèce de fente au milieu de sa paume, avec de petits trous tout autour…

« Beurk ! » ne put s'empêcher de dire la jeune fille.

Elle reporta son regard sur sa nageoire. Les paroles de l'esprit lui revinrent en mémoire.

« _Je te fais le cadeau de l'eau._ »

Alors, c'était cela qu'il entendait par cadeau de l'eau ! Elle était devenue une sirène. Elle hésita, puis vit la marée qui continuait de monter.

Son ami le dauphin apparut près d'elle et poussa un cri. Souriante, Ariale se mit à pousser avec ses mains, et se laissa traîner jusque dans l'eau.

Elle hésita, puis prit une profonde inspiration et plongea. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit alors que sa vue était très perçante. Elle pouvait voir le sable sous elle, les algues et quelques anémones. Le dauphin tournoya autour d'elle, comme pour jouer.

Ariale mit un moment à trouver comme bouger sa nageoire. Le dauphin passait et repassait devant elle avec lenteur, comme pour lui montrer la façon de nager.

Enfin, lorsqu'elle eut saisi le mouvement, elle fit mine de remonter à la surface, quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne manquait pas d'oxygène depuis plus de cinq minutes.

_Je respire ? ! _

Tout excitée comme une enfant, elle se mit alors à nager avec son nouvel ami. Ils firent une course, puis la jeune fille tenta plusieurs sauts hors de l'eau avec lui.

Elle se sentait incroyablement bien, comme si elle avait toujours fait partie de l'océan. Elle se souvint qu'étant enfant, elle avait rêvé de devenir une sirène, jusqu'à ce jour où elle avait failli se noyer dans la piscine de Sonia.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout cela n'était plus qu'un lointain mauvais souvenir. Elle était une sirène, elle pouvait respirer sous l'eau !

Et avec ce pouvoir, elle allait quitter l'île et rejoindre Costal del Sol pour sauver Dylan et les autres.


	7. Un concert mouvementé

_Merci à **Lunastrelle, Alindmy **et **Ysa666** pour leurs reviews. _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Un concert mouvementé**

Rien ne troublait le calme de Junon. La nuit était calme, tout était tranquille, les rues alentour étaient désertes.

Cependant, dans un vieux hangar près du port, à l'ouest de la ville, se tenait un concert. Ce soir, on fêtait le solstice d'été. Ce lendemain était particulier sur Gaïa, car il était autrefois voué au dieu Ifrit, dans les temps anciens.

Mais depuis, les gens le fêtaient de manière plus moderne. Le hangar était plongé dans l'obscurité, et rempli de monde. Sur une estrade au fond, des musiciens avaient installé leurs instruments.

Parfois, certaines personnes montaient sur scène pour tenter leur chance.

Isolés au fond du hangar, près de vieilles caisses, deux hommes aux yeux Mako regardaient la foule qui criait et faisait de grands gestes en direction des musiciens.

Yazoo et Loz avaient reçu la permission de Sephiroth de quitter Costa del Sol pour aller enquêter à Junon. D'après leur « grand frère », la Shinra avait un laboratoire secret intéressant qui n'avait pas fermé. On l'aurait converti en clinique, mais rares étaient les patients à y entrer… et à en ressortir. Voilà pourquoi ils étaient là.

Kadaj n'avait pas eu la permission de venir, il était rentré il y a trois jours. Sephiroth l'avait surpris alors qu'il rentrait en douce. Il l'avait sermonné avec une colère froide.

Pourtant, le jeune homme n'avait pas baissé les yeux cette fois. Il avait paru faire un effort pour l'écouter au début, avant d'exploser et de dire qu'il se fichait de ces histoires comme quoi il fallait se cacher et chercher la rédemption comme ça, que jamais il ne pourrait sauver qui que ce soit, lui.

Sephiroth avait haussé un sourcil, apparemment surpris que le plus jeune, d'habitude si craintif envers lui, ose lui parler sur ce ton.

Kadaj ne l'avait pas laissé poursuivre, il était allé s'enfermer seul dans la chambre. Le connaissant mieux que Sephiroth, les deux frères avaient compris qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Ils avaient remarqué des trous dans ses vêtements, comme si on lui avait tiré dessus. Ils étaient trempés à cet endroit, comme s'il avait passé de l'eau sur le tissu pour tenter d'enlever du sang. Mais l'odeur y était toujours présente.

Ils avaient alors pris peur : avait-il tué quelqu'un ? Ou lui avait-on tiré dessus parce qu'on l'avait reconnu ? Kadaj leur avait dit que non, mais qu'il ne voulait pas parler de tout ça.

Puis ils avaient dû partir, le laissant seul et enfermé avec Sephiroth. Tout ça ne leur plaisait pas, mais ils devaient admettre que sortir et partir aussi loin de leur grand frère pendant un temps les soulageait.

Par contre, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi les gens s'agitaient à ce point comme des hystériques. Leurs idoles en avaient encore pour un bout de temps avant de quitter la scène, alors pourquoi faire tout ce cirque ?

Même si leur haine s'était atténuée grâce à l'influence d'Aéris et la disparition de Jenova, ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à comprendre les humains ni à s'identifier à eux. Ils demeuraient des êtres vulgaires, incompréhensibles et pour le moins agaçants à leurs yeux.

La musique n'était pas trop mal, néanmoins, même s'ils ne pouvaient identifier le genre. La porte d'entrée du hangar sur leur droite s'ouvrit. Une spectatrice – en retard apparemment – entra et s'approcha timidement de la foule, sans pour autant aussi se mêler à eux. Une jeune fille brune vêtue d'une robe bleue et de sandales.

Ils allaient replonger dans leurs sombres pensées, quand un bruit suspect au-dessus d'eux attira leur attention.

L'un des projecteurs au plafond, braqué sur la scène, semblait ne pas bien tenir. Il émettait un craquement inquiétant, mais la musique couvrait le bruit, seule une ouïe surdéveloppée comme la leur pouvait distinguer la différence de sons.

Soudain, le projecteur émit un nouveau craquement et se détacha plus du plafond, laissant voir un trou en plâtre blanc.

« Attention ! » cria Loz, par réflexe.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ariale avait longuement hésité avant d'oser sortir de l'eau. Elle avait nagé toute une nuit et une journée avant d'arriver au soir près d'une grande ville portuaire. Le dauphin l'avait guidée jusque sur une plage où il affirmait avoir une amie humaine, une petite fille du nom de Priscilla avec laquelle il jouait autrefois.

Justement, elle arrivait ! Il entendait le bruit du sifflet. Intriguée, Ariale se cacha derrière un rocher et vit le dauphin se diriger vers la plage où une jeune fille rousse de treize ans faisait de grands gestes en direction du mammifère.

Ariale regarda le dauphin faire quelques sauts sous les encouragements de l'adolescente, puis décida de tenter sa chance.

Se concentrant, elle fit réapparaître ses jambes, puis nagea comme un humain jusqu'au rivage. Priscilla interrompit son jeu et regarda cette jeune fille sortir de l'eau et se diriger vers elle. Le dauphin s'approcha soudain d'elle et frotta affectueusement son bec contre ses jambes. En voyant l'inconnue le caresser, Priscilla se détendit.

« Monsieur Dauphin a l'air de vous aimer, mademoiselle… ? »

« Ariale. Enchantée, Priscilla. »

« Comment vous connaissez mon nom ? ! »

« Euh… » Ariale se mordit les lèvres. Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui répondre que c'était le dauphin qui le lui avait dit !

Le regard de Priscilla se focalisa soudain sur la main droite de la jeune fille, sur sa paume.

« Vous vous êtes blessée à la main ? »

« Hein ? Ah, oui, mais… »

« Venez chez moi, alors ! Vous êtes une amie de Monsieur Dauphin, et vous avez l'air sympathique. »

Rassurée, Ariale suivit sa nouvelle amie en direction de la falaise. De petites maisons y étaient installées, elles ressemblaient à des chaumières tout à fait charmantes.

La jeune fille hésita avant d'entrer : dans sa robe toute déchirée et déteinte à cause du sel marin, avec ses pieds nus sales et ses cheveux remplis de sable et d'algues, elle faisait peine à voir.

« Venez ! Vous pourrez vous changer, vous avez l'air d'en avoir besoin. Mes parents sont partis devant, à un concert. Moi, je voulais jouer un peu avec mon ami dauphin avant d'y aller. »

Rassurée, Ariale entra. La maison était petite, mais coquette, avec un mobilier simple. Elle suivit Priscilla à l'étage. Celle-ci la laissa prendre la salle de bains.

Heureuse de trouver enfin de l'eau chaude et claire, Ariale prit une longue douche et se lava les cheveux. Une fois propre et enveloppée d'une serviette, elle sortit et vit que Priscilla avait posé une grosse pile de vêtements sur le lit.

« Ce sont tous les vêtements que ma mère portait quand elle était jeune. Je les mets pas parce que je les trouve affreux ! Mais bon, vu tes guenilles, tu feras pas la difficile ? »

Ariale fut surprise mais touchée de la voir passer si facilement au tutoiement.

Acquiesçant, elle se pencha et se mit à fouiller dans les vêtements avant de trouver une tenue qui lui convienne : une robe bleu marine à bretelles en dentelles. Ce sera parfait. Elle prit également des protections en tissu pour ses avant-bras, afin de cacher la marque dans sa paume droite. Une fois chaussée de sandales à sa taille, Priscilla se proposa de l'aider à coiffer ses cheveux et à en faire une tresse.

Gênée, Ariale lui dit qu'elle préférait les coiffer elle-même et les garder détachés. Priscilla parut intriguée, mais pas fâchée. Ariale en fut soulagée : sa nouvelle amie risquerait de prendre peur en voyant ce qui se cachait derrière ses oreilles. Un des multiples inconvénients depuis sa mutation, qu'elle cachait avec ses cheveux.

Une fois prête, elle suivit son amie dehors. Elles montèrent la falaise et arrivèrent bientôt sur un quai. Elles se dirigèrent vers un vieux hangar.

Une fois là, Priscilla s'arrêta et se gifla le front : « Flûte, j'ai oublié mon petit sac ! Tu n'as qu'à entrer à l'avance, je reviens, d'accord ? J'en ai pas pour longtemps ! »

« D'accord. »

Ariale regarda son amie s'éloigner, puis sourit. Pour une première rencontre avec un habitant de ce monde, elle s'en sortait bien. Enfin non, ce n'était pas sa première rencontre, il y avait eu ce jeune homme qui avait voulu la sauver, sur la falaise…

Il devait sans doute culpabiliser à l'idée qu'elle soit morte, ou alors Karl l'avait tué ? Elle espérait que non, elle s'en voulait déjà tant !

Secouant la tête, elle ouvrit la porte du hangar et entra. Elle fut tout de suite assaillie par le bruit de la musique tonitruante.

Souriante, elle se dirigea vers la foule, mais choisit de rester un peu à l'écart. Elle attendrait Priscilla avant. Et elle aimait cette musique, cela lui rappelait bien le pop-rock de chez elle ! Avec Dylan, elle avait fait pas mal de concerts. Ce souvenir lui fit pourtant éprouver un pincement de cœur : où était son petit ami, maintenant ?

« Attention ! » cria une voix dans son dos.

Surprise, elle fit le geste de se retourner quand elle perçut un bruit au-dessus de sa tête. Elle leva les yeux et vit soudain un projecteur tomber vers elle, il allait l'écraser !

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu amorcer le moindre geste, elle sentit deux mains puissantes la saisir aux épaules et la tirer en arrière. Elle crut voir un flash de lumière bleue, puis le projecteur tomba au sol dans un grand fracas, soulevant un gros nuage de poussière.

Toute la foule se retourna pour voir la cause de ce raffut. Le concert s'arrêta, les musiciens paraissaient inquiets.

Abasourdie, Ariale resta immobile quelques secondes avant de réaliser que les mains étaient toujours posées sur ses épaules. Elle se retourna et croisa le regard félin vert de son sauveur. L'espace d'un instant, elle crut qu'il s'agissait du garçon qui avait voulu la sauver sur la falaise, mais non.

Celui-ci était plus grand, plus âgé et la capuche de sa cape noire avait glissé, révélant des cheveux gris hérissés. Un autre se tenait près de lui, avec l'air stupéfait. Il avait le même physique que l'autre, mais ses cheveux à lui étaient lisses et longs. Il faisait un peu androgyne.

« M… Merci », dit Ariale.

L'homme ôta ses mains de ses épaules et parut hésiter, quand il vit la foule accourir pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. La porte du hangar s'ouvrit, laissant voir Priscilla qui regardait autour d'elle avec affolement.

« Ariale ! C'est quoi ce boucan ? T'as rien ? » dit-elle en courant vers elle.

« Non, non, ça va ! » dit Ariale, tandis que la foule se pressait autour d'elle pour lui poser les mêmes questions avec inquiétude.

La jeune fille se retourna et vit que son sauveur et l'autre homme avaient disparu.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? ! Quelqu'un nous a vus, maintenant ! » dit Yazoo.

Dès que la jeune fille leur avait tourné le dos, lui et son frère avaient quitté le hangar par une fenêtre dans le toit au fond et couru jusqu'à un vieux chantier désaffecté. Ils reprenaient maintenant leur souffle.

« J'aurais dû faire quoi, alors ? ! La laisser mourir ? » répliqua Loz.

Yazoo ne dit rien, mais lui lança un regard furibond. D'accord, il n'avait pas eu si tort que ça, mais il faudrait être prudent à l'avenir. Il n'avait pas envie de subir le courroux de Sephiroth ni d'être puni et enfermé comme Kadaj.

Cette fille risquait peut-être de les dénoncer ? Non, au pire, les gens croiraient qu'elle avait halluciné, un traumatisme après l'incident, parce qu'elle avait frôlé la mort…

Il était temps de s'en tenir au plan : aller sur les docks visiter ce fameux laboratoire Shinra.

* * *

_Et voilà ! La suite au prochain chapitre, avec une petite visite d'un vieux labo Shinra… pas si veux que ça, mais j'en dis pas plus, désolée ! _

_Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? _


	8. Le laboratoire secret de Junon

_Coucou ! Le dernier chapitre m'avait paru trop court, j'étais pas très satisfaite, alors j'ai publié la suite plus tôt que prévu. _

_J'espère que vous aimerez. Merci à **Lunastrelle** et **Alindmy** pour les reviews et bonne lecture à tous ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. Et les mouettes sont de Pixar. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 8 :**

**Le laboratoire secret de Junon**

Le laboratoire de Junon avait rouvert un an après l'épisode de Deepground, et les premiers spécimens terriens qui y avaient été amenés n'avaient pas supporté les injections. Il allait fallu revoir les dosages, introduire des produits chimiques particuliers dans le mélange et attendre un mois, après la mort de quarante-quatre spécimens, que l'on trouve le mélange et le dosage parfait pour que les terriens soient en mesure de survivre aux expériences.

Les chercheurs étaient très excités et heureux d'avoir des spécimens dont l'organisme était si facilement malléable. Les injections Mako développaient leur organisme et leur donnaient des capacités hors-norme. Comme les gens normaux de Gaïa, ils avaient une force et une rapidité nettement supérieure à la moyenne, mais surtout, ils développaient un don différent selon les individus.

Ce soir, une nouvelle pelletée de cobayes avait été amenée au labo et mise en salle d'opération. Dans la salle de contrôle du laboratoire, dans le hall, trois employés profitaient de leur pause du soir.

Le premier, assis au centre du panneau de contrôle face aux écrans de surveillance muraux, était un homme grand et plutôt corpulent, avec des cheveux blonds gras et un visage évoquant plus le groin d'un cochon que d'un humain. Sa voisine de droite lui ressemblait en tous points, sauf que ses cheveux à elle étaient longs. Le troisième, à gauche, était petit et avait une touffe de cheveux blancs hirsutes, avec des lunettes sur le nez.

Tous portaient une blouse blanche et un badge de la Shinra épinglé sur le côté.

« Enfin, l'opération est terminée ! Les spécimens pourront commencer leur entraînement dès demain », dit le chef, Piggs.

« Ils n'ont reçu leur dose de Mako il n'y a que de vingt-sept minutes », remarqua Doc, le petit homme à lunettes.

« Oh, si longtemps que ça ? ! Eh bien, je regrette que l'on ne puisse pas utiliser un des écrans de surveillance pour regarder une émission », dit Piggs.

« Vous et vos émissions, alors ! » grinça la femme, Rana. « Vous pleurez toujours à la fin. »

Le petit scientifique à lunettes émit un ricanement. Ces deux-là étaient cousins, mais ils ne s'entendaient jamais.

Soudain, une ampoule rouge sur le panneau de contrôle se mit à clignoter.

« Euh, Doc ? » dit Piggs.

« Mmmm ? » demanda le petit homme à lunettes.

« Qu'est-ce que cette lumière rouge signifie ? »

« Oh ! Le rouge veut dire stop, le vert veut dire qu'on peut y aller, le jaune veut dire… »

« Non, non, non, non ! Pas les lumières du Code de la route, vieux schnock ! dit Rana, la femme. On parle de cette lumière rouge sur le panneau de contrôle ! »

« Ooooh ! Cette lumière ! Elle nous signale que des intrus se sont introduits dans le laboratoire. »

Piggs et Rana émirent un « oooooh ! » signifiant qu'ils avaient compris, puis firent silence quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qu'on leur avait dit, puis hurlèrent : « QUOI ? ! ? »

« OUI ! Deux intrus ont franchi les barrières de sécurité, ils se dirigent tout droit vers la porte d'accès à cette salle ! » dit Doc, lisant sur un écran d'ordinateur les données qui défilaient.

« Oh non ! Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Rana, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? ! » gémit Piggs, tremblant de peur.

« C'est vous le chef du labo, espèce de macho ! » dit Rana, énervée.

« J'ai de nouveaux résultats ! Il s'agit de deux humanoïdes, le détecteur indique également une forte concentration de Mako et de Jenova en eux ! » ajouta Doc.

Soudain, la porte blindée de la salle se détacha de ses gonds et alla valdinguer à l'autre bout, contre le mur. Loz apparut dans un nuage de fumée, son Dual Hound armé au bras, son frère tenant déjà en joue les trois humains penauds avec sa gunblade.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Après l'incident, Priscilla avait présenté Ariale à ses parents. Elle leur avait dit qu'elle avait trouvé cette « naufragée » au bord de la mer, et que Monsieur Dauphin l'avait sauvée en la ramenant au large.

Ariale avait été surprise de voir Priscilla la désigner comme une naufragée, mais il est vrai que tout dans son ancienne tenue le laissait penser.

Pris de pitié, les parents de Priscilla lui avaient proposé de passer la nuit chez eux. La jeune fille avait accepté avec soulagement. Elle n'avait rien pour se payer une nuit à l'hôtel.

Tard le soir, alors qu'elle dormait sur un matelas dans la chambre de Priscilla, elle fut réveillée par une curieuse sensation.

Intriguée, elle sortit des couvertures et marcha en silence jusqu'à la fenêtre. Elle écarta doucement l'un des rideaux et regarda la lune.

Une sensation étrange l'envahit, comme un chant qu'il lui semblait entendre résonner dans le vent. Depuis qu'elle était devenue une sirène, beaucoup de sensations étranges s'emparaient d'elle par moment. La lumière de la lune la fascinait parfois, et il lui semblait entendre une voix, ou plutôt l'écho de pensées dans l'eau et le vent.

Ariale jeta un coup d'œil à Priscilla. Celle-ci dormait à poings fermés dans son lit. Doucement, Ariale prit ses sandales puis sortit par la fenêtre. Une chance, le rebord mural en dessous du balcon était assez grand pour qu'elle y pose les pieds.

Une fois la fenêtre refermée, elle longea le balcon jusqu'à la gouttière, puis descendit souplement au sol. Elle remit ses sandales puis se dirigea vers le bord de la mer.

Là, elle aperçut son ami dauphin qui semblait l'attendre. Il lui jeta quelque chose dans les mains. Intriguée, la jeune fille regarda sa découverte. On aurait dit une bille de verre coloré. Elle brillait d'une belle lueur verte. Mais que devait-elle en faire ? Elle sentit quelque chose gigoter en dessous, contre sa paume.

Surprise, Ariale saisit un petit crabe caché juste en dessous.

Soudain, plusieurs voix retentirent en provenance des rochers sur sa droite.

« À moi ! À moi ! À moi ! À moi ! À moi ! À moi ! À moi ! À moi ! À moi ! À moi ! À moi ! À moi ! À moi ! À moi ! À moi ! À moi ! À moi ! À moi ! À moi… ! »

Ariale leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'existait qu'une créature au monde capable de crier comme ça pour de la nourriture : les mouettes ! C'était bien la seule chose qu'elle regrettait depuis qu'elle avait le don de parler aux poissons et aux animaux : ces fichues mouettes qui ne savaient dire qu'« À moi ! »

« Mais vous allez la fermer, oui ? ! Sales rats volants ! » dit Ariale, énervée par leurs cris.

« _Ne t'occupe pas d'elles, suis-moi ! J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser, l'esprit de l'eau m'a demandé de t'y guider_ », lui dit le dauphin.

« Bon… Tenez, et fichez-moi la paix, vous ! » dit Ariale en leur jetant le crabe.

« À moi ! À moi ! À moi ! » crièrent les mouettes avec joie, tout en se jetant sur le crabe.

Elles se figèrent en voyant le crustacé se tourner vers elles, puis jouer de ses pinces comme un karaté-ka avant de pousser un cri à la Bruce Lee puis plonger dans l'eau.

« À moi ? » demanda une mouette.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Les trois scientifiques avaient été ligotés à leurs chaises et bâillonnés. Loz les surveillait tandis que Yazoo piratait les ordinateurs.

Il avait réussi à prendre le contrôle du système de sécurité et fermé toutes les portes du laboratoire, empêchant ainsi les gardes de se déplacer jusqu'ici.

À présent, il faisait passer les caméras de chaque salle sur les écrans, essayant de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant.

Sur un ordinateur voisin, toutes les données défilaient pour y être stockées dans une disquette qu'il avait mise dans l'unité centrale. Sephiroth aurait ainsi tout le temps de les étudier quand ils reviendraient.

Soudain, l'écran changea de scène, révélant un laboratoire. Des chaises métalliques longues étaient alignées, avec des gens attachés dessus, des casques de métal entourant leur tête.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda Yazoo.

Les trois scientifiques se lancèrent des regards inquiets. La voix de Yazoo était menaçante, il commençait à s'énerver, car ce qu'il voyait ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ariale avait longé la côte avec le dauphin. L'air était frais, la nuit magnifique et la lumière de la lune éclairait la mer de sa lumière argentée.

Ce genre de scène lui rappelait ses balades au bord de la mer lors des vacances qu'elle passait chaque année avec Dylan.

Soudain, alors qu'elle franchissait une crête, elle aperçut au sommet de la falaise un vieux hangar désaffecté. Les lumières étaient allumées, de la fumée sortait d'une cheminée. Curieux… Un vieux logo rouge était visible sur la tôle du mur de face, avec en lettres d'or écrit _SHINRA_.

Shinra, la compagnie qui avait dirigé ce monde… Priscilla lui en avait un peu parlé lors de leur retour chez elle, après le concert.

Et cette compagnie avait commis beaucoup de crimes, que ce soit la guerre, le règne par la terreur ou même des enlèvements pour des expériences sur des cobayes humains. Priscilla affirmait qu'aujourd'hui c'était fini, la Shinra n'existait plus. Eh bien, il fallait croire que si, mais que cette fois, ils enlevaient des gens sur d'autres planètes !

Ariale serra les poings. Si c'était un de leurs laboratoires, elle allait dire aux employés sa façon de penser ! Peut-être même que Dylan se trouvait dedans ? !

Pleine d'espoir, elle ôta ses claquettes puis se mit à escalader la falaise. Elle arriva bientôt devant l'ouverture d'un tube qui servait à évacuer les vieilles eaux et les produits chimiques.

Il semblait ne pas avoir servi depuis longtemps, il était rouillé et le sol du tube était recouvert de poussière et de feuilles.

Avec souplesse, Ariale sauta de la paroi rocheuse et s'agrippa au sommet du tube. Elle fit balancer ses jambes puis atterrit à l'intérieur.

Avec une prudente lenteur, elle se mit en marche à travers un tunnel. Plusieurs embranchements s'offraient parfois à elle. Heureusement, elle avait acquis un instinct spécial depuis sa résurrection, celui de s'orienter comme les animaux.

Elle prit ainsi différentes directions tout en se fiant à son sens de l'orientation. Bientôt, elle arriva devant un cul-de-sac.

_Génial ! Pour l'orientation, on repassera ! _pensa la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel.

Une trappe était visible au-dessus d'elle. Ariale poussa un soupir, puis se tendit sur la pointe des pieds pour ouvrir la trappe. Elle sauta par l'ouverture et se retrouva dans un couloir au sol marbré. Les murs étaient blancs et propres, des néons éclairaient le couloir.

Soudain, deux gardes en costume bleu avec des casques ornés de trois ampoules rouges apparurent au bout du couloir.

« Eh ! D'où tu sors, toi ? ! »

Catastrophée, Ariale courut dans l'autre direction, mais elle déboucha sur une porte métallique fermée.

Les gardes apparurent derrière elle et la mirent en joue avec leurs fusils.

« Laisse tomber, toutes les issues sont bouclées, ma jolie ! » dit le garde.

Le second s'approcha d'elle. Ariale serra les poings, prête à se battre. Dès qu'il lui prit le bras, elle le saisit et le lui tordit dans le dos.

Le second émit des coups de feu avec son arme. Choquée, Ariale lâcha l'autre garde par réflexe. Celui-ci en profita alors pour la saisir par les bras et la coller contre le mur.

La jeune fille voulut résister, mais il lui saisit la tête d'une main, quand ses yeux s'arrondirent de stupeur. Il écarta des mèches de cheveux de la jeune fille et regarda son oreille. Elle avait une fente à la base, comme une coupure.

D'une main tremblante, il tira sur l'oreille, révélant alors des branchies sous la peau.

« Par la Planète… Une mutante ! Eh, c'est une mutante ! » dit le garde à son compère.

L'autre réarma son fusil, prêt à achever ce qu'il considérait comme un monstre. Furieuse, Ariale leva le pied et frappa le garde dans l'entrejambes.

Celui-ci recula en grognant de douleur. Ariale se jeta alors sur le deuxième et, d'un balayage, le fit tomber au sol. Elle braqua le fusil sur lui et visa le bras. Elle ne tuerait personne, ce n'était pas son intention même s'ils l'avaient vraiment mise en colère.

Une fois les deux à terre et blessés aux jambes, elle se dirigea vers l'autre bout du couloir. En effet, il n'y avait aucune issue. Alors, comment sortir de là ?

Elle était prise au piège !

* * *

_Et voilà ! Maintenant, vous savez pourquoi Ariale ne voulait pas que Priscilla la coiffe. Des commentaires ? _


	9. Premier face à face

_Merci à **Lunastrelle** et **Alindmy** pour leurs reviews. _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. Et les mouettes sont de Pixar _

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

**Premier face à face**

Ariale désespérait. Comment sortir de ce maudit cul-de-sac ? Soudain, son instinct parut prendre panique, une sensation de danger derrière le mur fut nettement perceptible.

Affolée, elle courut aussi vite que possible contre la porte métallique. Juste à temps, car le mur explosa. Et à travers le nuage de poussière, Ariale vit…

« Cait Sith ! »

C'était bien lui. Le chat escalada les décombres du mur et sauta dans ses bras. La jeune fille le serra fort contre elle. Il lui avait tellement manqué !

« Tu es vivante ! J'ai eu si peur ! » dit le chat-robot en frottant sa petite truffe contre sa joue.

« Pardon, Cait Sith. Je croyais t'avoir perdu. Tu sais où est Dylan ? »

Le sourire sur le visage du chat disparut légèrement.

« Ariale… Après ta chute de la falaise, j'ai suivi cet homme, Karl, et je suis monté discrètement sur le toit du camion dans lequel il avait emmené Dylan et les autres. Ils ont été amenés ici avant-hier, et… ils ont subi beaucoup d'expériences. Dylan en a subi un très particulier, et il a été emmené hier soir hors du laboratoire, les scientifiques disaient qu'il était parfait. »

« _Parfait _? ! Mais parfait pour quoi ? »

Le chat poussa un soupir. Comment lui expliquer ça ?

« Je ne sais pas. Je me suis fait coincer par Karl après ça, et je viens juste de réussir à sortir, l'attaque du laboratoire a été une bonne diversion pour moi. Et je suis tombé sur toi. »

Ariale hocha la tête. Elle avait donc raté Dylan de peu. Quelle poisse ! Mais il lui restait une chose à faire. Elle devait libérer les autres terriens prisonniers ici et interroger les scientifiques. Ils lui diraient où avait été envoyé Dylan, puis elle irait le libérer.

Résolue, elle posa Cait Sith au sol puis franchit le trou dans le mur. Suivie par son fidèle robot-chat, elle traversa les couloirs jusqu'à arriver devant une porte métallique protégée par un code numérique.

« Tu saurais ouvrir ça ? » dit Ariale.

« Non, désolé. Il faut une carte magnétique spéciale. »

La jeune fille poussa un soupir, quand elle se souvint des cartes qu'elle avait volées aux gardes.

Avec espoir, la jeune fille en sortit une et la glissa dans la fente magnétique de la porte. Le voyant rouge vira au vert.

Ariale vit la porte s'ouvrir, et se figea d'horreur devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

Des gens étaient allongés sur des tables métalliques dans la salle. Ils étaient tous disposés par lignes de trois, et il y avait cinq rangées en tout de cobayes installés ici.

Tous portaient des tenues de coton blanc fin comme on en faisait mettre aux malades dans les hôpitaux. Et tous avaient une perfusion au bras. Ariale regarda les pochettes de liquide verdâtre posées chacune à côté d'un cobaye. Elle avait déjà vu ce genre de liquide, sur son île. Elle avait exploré les ruines et découvert, dans la salle d'un temple, une crevasse où une importante flaque de cette même substance y reposait. Sur le moment, elle avait trouvé cela joli.

Mais maintenant, elle était profondément écœurée, mais elle ressentait aussi une rage sourde. Penser que Dylan et d'autres innocents avaient subi ce traitement, tout ça pour la science… !

Sans plus attendre, elle entra dans la salle et arracha une à une toutes les aiguilles plantées dans les bras des malheureux.

Elle essaya ensuite d'en réveiller un, mais il ne réagissait pas.

« Ils sont tous sous anesthésie, on ne peut rien faire pour eux », dit Cait Sith, qui examinait l'œil d'une femme dont il avait soulevé la paupière.

Ariale réfléchit rapidement. Il fallait qu'ils sortent tous vite de là, c'était urgent ! Oui, mais ensuite ? Où iraient-ils ? Ils étaient tous des aliens clandestins ici, sur cette planète !

_Pas de panique ! Une chose à la fois : primo, les sortir de cette prison_, se dit la jeune fille.

Elle se mit à secouer plus fort un homme, à lui administrer des claques puis à hurler.

« Tu te fatigues pour rien, ma jolie. »

Cette voix… Ariale l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Lentement, elle se retourna pour faire face à Karl.

« Vous ! » dit Ariale.

« Eh oui ! Ravi de te rencontrer. Permets-moi de me présenter, je suis… »

« Pas la peine, je sais qui tu es, Karl ! Ne me dis pas que tu m'as déjà oubliée ? ! »

Le sourire arrogant et cruel de l'homme disparut, laissant place à un air circonspect.

« Oh ! Mais tu serais… ? Non, impossible ! Je t'avais tuée. Tu avais reçu une balle dans la tête, et tu étais tombée de la falaise. Une telle chute ne laisse personne indemne. »

« Que veux-tu, j'ai la peau dure ! »

« Non… Je connais notre espèce, les terriens sont faibles, bien plus faibles que les gens d'ici. Tu n'avais reçu ni Mako ni cellules de Jenova… Bah, remarque, ici, sur cette Planète, la magie est imprévisible ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez fait ? » dit-elle en faisant un mouvement de tête vers les patients.

« Moi ? Rien. C'est la Shinra qui se charge de ça. Cela fait des années que j'enlève des terriens et les livre à des laboratoires disséminés dans le monde. Ces gens sont les soldats futurs, la clé de notre Terre Promise. »

Ariale frémit de dégoût. La démence de cet homme la mettait hors d'elle. Par contre, Cait Sith écoutait avec intérêt. Qu'entendait-il par « Terre Promise » ?

« Bon, fini de discuter, sois gentille et rends-toi. Contre moi, tu n'as aucune chance », dit Karl.

Ariale fit craquer ses doigts. Elle mourrait d'envie de lui sauter dessus et de l'étouffer. Mais elle allait le prendre par surprise.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, la jeune fille tendit brusquement le poing et le frappa au visage. Légèrement sonné, il recula. Ariale ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer, elle enchaîna avec un tour sur elle-même puis le frappa violemment du revers de son bras.

Karl bondit en arrière puis, furieux, brandit un bâton électromagnétique tel que ceux qu'utilisaient les Turks.

Avec un sourire mauvais, Ariale tendit les mains. Ses ongles s'allongèrent, jusqu'à prendre l'apparence de griffes, ou plutôt d'épines d'oursin.

« Ah, d'accord… » dit Karl, un sourcil haussé.

Ariale se mit en position, puis fonça sur lui et l'écorcha à la joue. Furieux, Karl lui balança un coup de pied au ventre. La jeune fille se plia en deux sous la douleur, puis en reçut un autre à la poitrine qui la fit tomber à l'autre bout de la salle.

Elle se redressa et vit Karl lui arriver dessus avec son bâton. Elle bloqua son attaque de son avant-bras, puis le prit avec l'autre main et lui enfonça un coup de genou dans les côtes.

Furieux qu'on lui tienne tête aussi longtemps, Karl la saisit par la tête et la poussa contre le mur. La jeune fille gémit de douleur, puis se retrouva bientôt plaquée contre la paroi, avec Karl derrière elle.

« Je me souviens que tu n'aimais pas qu'on te frappe dans le ventre », lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

À ces mots, Ariale se revit allongée par terre dans la salle de torture, Dylan hurlant tandis que Karl la frappait. Et son bébé, qu'elle était en train de perdre.

La rage s'empara de la jeune fille. Sans plus réfléchir, mue par l'instinct, elle ouvrit la bouche et hurla. Au lieu d'une voix féminine et humaine, ce fut un cri puissant, strident, comme un dauphin hurlant. Le son fut si aigu et si intense que Karl la lâcha et se plaqua les mains contre les oreilles en gémissant de douleur.

Dans tous les couloirs et les salles du laboratoire, tout le monde l'entendit et se couvrit les oreilles en gémissant de douleur. Loz et Yazoo l'entendirent également et eurent la même réaction. Les trois malheureux scientifiques prisonniers sur leurs chaises ne purent rien faire, sinon endurer.

Mais le cri réveilla aussi les patients sur les tables. Tous se couvrirent leurs oreilles et regardèrent Ariale avec un air suppliant.

Bientôt, Ariale n'eut plus de souffle et cessa de crier. Elle se tourna vers Karl qui se tenait par terre en soufflant bruyamment. Du sang coulait entre ses doigts. Ses tympans devaient être percés.

La jeune fille saisit un trépied métallique de perfusion et le frappa violemment au visage avec. Il tomba inconscient à terre. Elle se tourna vers tous les patients, qui s'étaient levés de leurs tables et la regardaient maintenant avec un mélange de surprise et d'interrogation.

« Suivez-moi, on s'évade », dit Ariale, sans plus de cérémonie.

Ils hésitèrent, puis la suivirent à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la trappe menant au sous-sol. Certains soutenaient d'autres encore sous le choc ou épuisés des traitements qu'on leur avait administrés.

Soudain, un bruit d'hélicoptère résonna à travers le plafond au-dessus de leurs têtes.

« C'est la Shinra ! Les Turks viennent en renfort ! » dit une fille avec de la panique dans la voix.

Ariale accéléra le pas, suivie par ses compagnons. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la trappe que la jeune fille avait empruntée pour sortir.

Elle l'ouvrit, puis leur fit signe d'y aller. Un à un, tous descendirent par l'ouverture. Une fois le dernier passé, Ariale emprunta elle-même le passage puis les conduisit à travers les conduits jusqu'à l'ouverture face à l'océan.

« On ne va pas sauter, quand même ? ! » dit une femme.

« Je ne sais pas nager ! » gémit un adolescent.

« On n'a pas le choix ! » dit Ariale.

« Écartez-vous », dit un homme.

Il fendit la foule et posa la main sur le sol. Celui-ci parut alors se liquéfier, comme s'il était fait d'eau. Puis la pierre se mit à couler vers le sol, jusqu'à prendre la forme d'un escalier qui conduisit jusqu'au rivage.

« J'ai acquis le don de changer la consistance et la forme de la matière grâce à la Mako », dit-il, devant le regard éberlué des autres. « Bon, allez, on y va ! »

Tout le monde le suivit à travers les escaliers. Ariale hésita, quand elle entendit un bruit de pas derrière elle.

Se retournant, elle vit deux hommes apparaître devant elle. Le premier, un homme chauve, portait un costume de bureau noir et avait des lunettes noires. Le second avait des cheveux rouges en pétard et sa tenue faisait un peu plus débraillé.

« Yo ! Les cobayes se font la malle, à ce que je vois ! Bouge plus, ma belle ! » dit le rouquin.

Ariale jeta un coup d'œil vers le bas des escaliers. L'homme qui l'avait créé lui faisait signe de venir, et tous les autres la regardaient avec inquiétude.

La jeune fille lui fit signe que « non », puis lui adressa un regard encourageant. L'homme parut étonné puis, avec l'air résigné, il tendit la main et ferma le poing. L'escalier disparut en un nuage de poussière.

« EH ! Ah non, zut ! Va falloir faire demi-tour ! » dit le rouquin.

« D'abord, on te ramène », dit son complice.

Ariale poussa un soupir. Elle avait eu son compte de combats pour la journée. Mais, alors qu'elle regardait les deux hommes s'approcher avec des armes semblables à celles de Karl, elle perçut un grognement inquiétant sous ses pieds.

Inquiète, elle baissa les yeux et vit soudain deux créatures à l'aspect chimérique jaillir du sol et se jeter sur les Turks.

Surprise, elle leva les yeux et aperçut, à quelques mètres des Turks, les deux hommes du concert. Celui aux cheveux longs avait la main levée et regardait les Turks avec mépris.

Saisissant sa chance, la jeune fille se retourna puis courut vers le bout du tunnel. Elle entendit les voix de ses deux sauveurs qui lui criaient d'attendre, mais elle n'en fit rien.

Une fois au bord, elle bondit, courba le dos comme un arc puis plongea gracieusement dans l'océan. La jupe de sa robe disparut, laissant réapparaître sa nageoire de poisson.

Redevenue sirène, elle se mit à nager aussi loin que possible du rivage.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le soleil se levait. Et, sur l'une des falaises à l'est de Junon, une bande de terriens échappés des laboratoires regardaient le soleil se lever au-dessus de l'océan.

Après des semaines passées en captivité, ils découvraient à leur tour le monde où on les avait emmenés. Qu'allaient-ils devenir, maintenant ?

Ils l'ignoraient. Mais ils étaient libres, et bien déterminés à arrêter tout cela.

Nul ne vit, à quelques mètres du rivage en contrebas, une jeune sirène assise sur un récif, qui les regardait partir avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour eux maintenant. Elle devait continuer de chercher Dylan. Et elle sentait qu'il lui fallait partir ailleurs, son instinct le lui dictait. Si elle voulait continuer de changer les choses en bien, il lui fallait partir… vers cet autre ailleurs que son instinct lui indiquait.

Elle s'en voulait de partir ainsi, sans même retourner voir Priscilla pour la remercier. Mais la situation l'y obligeait. Dylan était ailleurs, et elle devait le retrouver à tous prix !

Ces gens s'en sortiraient. S'ils avaient tous des dons, cela ne leur serait que plus profitable. Ils resteraient ensemble et trouveraient un moyen de s'en sortir, pour s'intégrer discrètement et agir dans l'ombre, tout comme elle.

Du moins, elle l'espérait.

« Atchoum ! »

Ariale baissa les yeux et sourit à Cait Sith. Le pauvre chat, tout mouillé, grelottait près d'elle.

« À tes souhaits », dit Ariale.

« Merci ! Atchoum ! » dit le chat.

La jeune fille lui sourit, puis poussa un soupir d'apitoiement.

« Mon pauvre Cait… Je suis désolée, mais il va falloir replonger dans l'eau pour atteindre la rive et continuer notre route. »

« Génia-a… aaaa… aaaah… ATCHOUM ! »

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Debout sur l'autre versant de la falaise, Loz et Yazoo regardèrent la jeune sirène sauter du récif puis nager vers l'horizon, avec Cait Sith perché sur son dos.

« Étrange », dit Yazoo.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On rattrape les autres ? » dit Loz, en penchant la tête dans la direction qu'avaient prise les cobayes pour s'enfuir.

« Non. On n'a pas le temps, et on a failli se faire voir des Turks. Il faut qu'on reparte. On a les données, il faut prévenir grand frère. »

« Mmmmm… » dit Loz, songeur.

Ainsi, la fille qu'il avait sauvée au concert avait de mystérieux pouvoirs. Une sirène ! Incroyable. Même après tout ce qu'il avait vu et fait dans sa vie, il n'aurait jamais cru que ça existait.

Mais Yazoo avait raison. S'ils voulaient en savoir plus, il fallait d'abord étudier les données prises dans le laboratoire.

Les deux frères firent volte-face et partirent vers leur prochaine destination : Costa del Sol.

* * *

_Et voilà ! On ne cesse de découvrir des nouveaux pouvoirs chez Ariale. Mais les autres terriens en ont aussi, sauf qu'eux les ont à cause de la Mako qu'on leur a injectés. _

_J'espère que vous avez aimé. Vous voulez la suite ou pas ? ^^_


	10. Diego

_Coucou ! Pardon pour ce retard, j'ai été très occupée avec mes études et mon travail pendant ces deux dernières semaines. _

_Merci à __**Lunastrelle**__, __**Alindmy**__ et __**Yukira Shiroi**__ pour leurs reviews. Merci également à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic sans laisser de reviews. _

_Bonne lecture à tous ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. Et les mouettes sont de Pixar. _

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**

**Diego**

« Alors, comment c'était ? » demanda Kadaj.

Assis dans le salon avec ses frères, le jeune homme avait enfin daigné sortir de sa chambre. Loz et Yazoo échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient juste donné les rapports à Sephiroth et raconté en gros que la clinique n'était qu'un leurre, la Shinra avait des labos secrets où des expériences glauques avaient lieu.

Sephiroth s'en était contenté, pensant que les rapports lui donneraient tous les détails nécessaires.

Mais Kadaj voulait entendre ses frères et leur parler. Surtout que passer tous ces jours enfermé dans sa chambre avait vraiment été insupportable !

« Bof, rien ! » dit Loz, avec une moue désabusée. Il prit la télécommande posée sur la table et alluma la table, préférant fixer les images sur l'écran pour empêcher son cadet de lire l'expression sur son visage.

« Oui. La routine, comme autrefois », dit Yazoo.

Kadaj fronça des sourcils. La routine, rien que ça ? Il allait leur poser d'autres questions, quand la voix dans le haut-parleur de l'appareil dit :

« _Les préparatifs pour l'inauguration du retour de la Shinra à Costa del Sol avancent bien. Dans deux jours, sur la plage de la ville, une fête battra son plein pour célébrer l'union de la WRO et de la Shinra, dont les fonds ont servi à la WRO pour reconstruire ce monde. Maintenant, les prévisions météo…_ »

Les trois frères se regardèrent. La Shinra signait un contrat avec la WRO ? Suspect, ça…

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Un an après l'épisode de Deepground, le monde avait commencé à retrouver un peu de la magie paisible qui le caractérisait. Et Costa del Sol avait retrouvé un peu de sa beauté d'antan, elle aussi.

Les touristes n'affluaient pas comme autrefois, mais les habitants s'adonnaient à leurs activités avec courage.

Dans l'une des villas isolées de la ville, dans sa chambre, Sephiroth lisait les rapports que Yazoo et Los lui avaient ramenés. Mais il n'y comprenait rien.

Ce qu'il lisait le surprenait au plus haut point. Il était question de rapports concernant des raids d'enlèvements. Mais les sujets enlevés lui étaient totalement inconnus. Leurs noms étaient vraiment étranges, les villes et continents leur correspondant lui étaient complètement étrangers. Qu'est-ce que c'était, par exemple, Bruxelles, et l'Europe ? Et Vancouver, au Canada ? Ou encore Tokyo au Japon, ou Shanghai, en Chine ? Curieux, car les gens qui venaient de cet endroit avaient un physique ressemblant à celui des wutaïens.

Le plus étrange aussi était que les expériences qu'on leur faisait subir ne consistaient qu'à injecter de la Mako, avec quelques autres produits chimiques visant à renforcer les muscles ou augmenter certaines quantités d'hormones ou d'enzymes dans le corps. Mais pas de cellules de Jenova ni d'autres substances suspectes. Et ces gens développaient des capacités tout à fait incroyables. Les rapports parlaient de gens pouvant contrôler la matière, voler ou même lire dans les esprits et les contrôler, une chose que seule Jenova pouvait donner à ceux ayant d'importantes quantités de cellules d'elle dans leur corps !

Une autre chose encore qu'il ne comprenait pas : d'après un rapport expliquant le fonctionnement hiérarchique des membres de l'opération, la Shinra semblait collaborer avec une autre société répondant au nom d'Eurco.

Mais jamais il n'avait entendu parler d'une telle société. Il n'y avait jamais eu que la Shinra sur Gaïa. Même du temps où il était général, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une société pouvant égaler la Shinra en puissance. Le président aurait tout fait pour l'écraser, ambitieux et perfide comme il était !

Agacé, il reposa un dossier sur la table puis alla à la fenêtre. L'air marin fouetta son visage, faisant voler quelques mèches argentées dans son dos. Cela lui faisait du bien, il se sentait vivant dans ces moments-là.

Mais pourquoi Aéris et Zack l'avaient-ils ramené ? Était-ce lié à ce qu'il lisait dans ces dossiers ? Il avait le pressentiment que c'était le cas, mais il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il lisait.

Il fallait qu'il trouve quelqu'un avec qui entrer en contact, quelqu'un de là-bas qui pourrait répondre à ses questions.

Sephiroth ignorait encore que les réponses allaient venir, et ce, d'une manière totalement inattendue.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Loin d'ici, sur le port de Costal del Sol, les préparatifs pour la fête avaient déjà commencé. Une grue avait été montée, pour déplacer de lourdes caisses en bois et des poutres métalliques à l'est de la plage, près de la ville. Une estrade serait montée à cet endroit.

On installait des chaises devant, pour le public. Et des tables seraient montées dans un coin, avec un buffet.

Mais à quelques mètres de toute cette agitation, parmi toutes les grandes boîtes que la grue devait encore déplacer, s'en trouvait une différente, percée de trous. Soudain, le bois de la caisse parut s'animer, comme s'il était devenu liquide. Puis quelqu'un sortit à travers le bois.

Un jeune homme de dix-sept ans, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux noirs pétillants de malice. Il portait une tenue d'hôpital semblable à celles des terriens qu'Ariale avait libérés du laboratoire.

Il regarda autour de lui, puis se faufila entre les caisses jusqu'aux maisons. Là, il aperçut une corde à linge étendue dans le jardin de l'une d'elles. Souple et silencieux comme un chat, il se faufila jusque devant la clôture. Il ferma les yeux, puis tendit doucement la main vers le bois. Celui-ci se mit à réagir comme la caisse : il se troubla, comme de l'eau. Puis il passa au travers.

Une fois dans le jardin, il courut devant le linge puis prit un bermuda bleu avec un motif d'éclairs noir dessus, puis une chemise blanche. Les vêtements étaient un peu trop grands pour lui, il flottait dedans, mais qu'importe. Il avait une ceinture qui faisait tenir le pantalon. Et la chemise était plus douce et confortable que le tissu plastifié de son ignoble uniforme de cobaye de la Shinra.

Il n'y avait pas de chaussures, mais tant pis. Il en trouverait ailleurs. Et puis, à Costa del Sol, il y avait du sable partout sur le sol.

Une fois habillé, il s'éloigna vivement de la maison et se dirigea vers la plage. Il demeura à bonne distance des préparatifs pour la fête, et se dirigea vers l'océan.

Quelques personnes se trouvaient là, des adultes surveillant leurs enfants qui jouaient à ramasser des coquillages ou faire des pâtés de sable.

Il aperçut soudain une jeune fille qui ne semblait pas participer à la joie générale. Elle était brune, ses longs cheveux flottaient dans le vent. Elle portait une robe et des mitaines longues bleu marine. Un drôle de chat se tenait près d'elle. Il portait une cape bleu marine, des godillots marron, des gants et une petite couronne sur sa tête.

La jeune fille, elle, regardait l'horizon avec l'air triste. Le regard du jeune homme fut attiré par les sandales qu'elle portait dans sa main. Il les lui fallait. Mais comment ?

Soudain, celle-ci se retourna et, suivie par le chat, se dirigea vers les escaliers menant à la ville. C'était le moment. Il ferma les yeux, puis disparut.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ariale était enfin arrivée à Costa del Sol, là où sa nouvelle vie en tant que sirène avait commencé.

Elle était arrivée en début de matinée, quand personne ne se trouvait sur la plage, et avait repris son apparence humaine. Grâce à ses pouvoirs, elle avait pu se sécher, elle ainsi que Cait Sith.

Maintenant, il était temps de chercher Dylan. D'après les rumeurs qu'elle avait écoutées ce matin, une fête aurait lieu en l'honneur de la Shinra et du WRO, une organisation qui s'occupait de reconstruire ce monde. Cait Sith lui avait tout expliqué sur ce monde : Avalanche, la Shinra, le WRO dirigé par son ancien maître Reeve Tuetsi, Sephiroth, Jenova…

Ariale n'avait pas fini d'en apprendre sur ce monde. Ainsi, il avait vécu une longue période de crise ! Elle pouvait comprendre qu'ils aient autant besoin d'aide de la part de la Terre, mais elle ne pouvait tolérer ce qu'ils leur avaient fait, à elle et à tous les autres terriens retenus prisonniers ici et réduits en rats de laboratoire.

La jeune fille avait atteint les escaliers quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Se retournant, elle ne vit personne.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Ariale ? » demanda Cait Sith.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on est suivi », dit la jeune fille.

Elle le sentait, une odeur humaine que son odorat surdéveloppé décelait dans l'air marin, et un bruit de sable foulé, à peine perceptible…

Elle cligna des yeux, puis soudain, elle _le_ vit. Il s'approchait d'elle, avec un air circonspect… Soudain, lorsque son regard croisa le sien, il se figea, l'air stupéfait.

« Je peux te voir », dit Ariale avec un sourire machiavélique.

Elle tendit la main vers lui, mais il l'esquiva puis lui prit ses sandales et se mit à courir.

« EH ! Voleur ! » cria Ariale.

Elle se mit à lui courir après. Heureusement, le sable le ralentissait et la jeune fille avait un allié puissant : l'eau ! Elle tendit la main vers l'océan. Soudain, une immense vague se dressa au milieu de l'onde calme et se dressa haut, avant de s'abattre sur le garçon.

Celui-ci redevint visible et tomba par terre en toussant et crachant de l'eau.

Satisfaite, Ariale s'approcha et lui arracha ses sandales des mains.

« Keuf ! Keuf ! Comment… t'as fait ça ? » dit-il.

« Ça ne te regarde pas, sale pickpocket ! »

« J'suis pas un pickpocket ! Je me positionne plutôt comme un pique-assiette ! » dit le garçon, avec l'air outré.

« Ouais, c'est ça ! Mais pourquoi tu voulais mes sandales ? Oh… »

Le regard de la jeune fille s'était posé sur son épaule. La chemise, rendue transparente à cause de l'eau, collait à sa peau et laissait voir un numéro 7 écrit en chiffre arabe sur son épaule droite. Elle se souvint avoir vu ce genre de numéro sur l'épaule de plusieurs des cobayes terriens dans le laboratoire de Junon.

Suivant son regard, le jeune homme vit ce qui l'avait frappé. Il posa la main dessus et dit, avec un sourire crispé : « Joli, hein ? C'est à la mode, en ce moment. »

Ariale secoua la tête.

« Tu es un terrien, c'est ça ? »

Le garçon blêmit, puis plissa les yeux. Comment savait-elle ça alors qu'elle n'avait pas de numéro visible sur ses épaules ? Et si elle était une espionne à la solde de la Shinra ou d'Eurco ?

« Je me suis fait enlever, moi aussi, mais je me suis enfuie avant qu'on m'envoie dans un laboratoire », dit-elle, comme si elle avait suivi le cours de ses pensées.

« Ah ouais ? C'est ça, j'te crois ! »

« Non, c'est la vérité ! Regarde… »

Lentement, elle ôta sa mitaine droite et lui montra sa main. Le garçon la prit et vit qu'en effet, il y avait une étrange fente au creux de sa paume. Et ce qu'elle avait fait avec l'eau pour l'arrêter, et son étrange aptitude à pouvoir le regarder malgré son écran d'invisibilité…

« Mais alors, comment as-tu changé ? » demanda-t-il, méfiant.

Ariale haussa des épaules.

« Je n'aime pas trop en parler, désolée. Mais ça a été douloureux, tu peux me croire. »

Elle s'assit près de lui.

« Je m'appelle Ariale, je suis française. Et j'ai des pouvoirs d'amphibien. »

« … Diego. Ma mère était espagnole, mais mon père est français. »

Ariale comprit qu'en disait _était_, il voulait dire par là que sa mère était morte. Elle lui sourit, heureuse qu'il daigne lui parler un peu. Cait Sith se mit sur les genoux de sa petite maîtresse et regarda Diego des pieds à la tête.

« Tu as besoin de chaussures, Diego ? » dit le chat.

« Ouais. Je ne veux pas garder les chaussures qu'on m'a filées au labo. »

« Je te comprends, mais… tu as volé ces vêtements ? » dit Ariale.

« Empruntés ! C'est pas pareil. »

« Tu viens de quel labo ? Celui de Junon ? » dit Cait Sith.

« Non, celui de Mideel. Mais je me suis échappé après avoir entendu la nouvelle au sujet de la destruction de cet endroit, ça m'a donné de l'espoir, de savoir que d'autres comme nous s'étaient enfuis. »

Il tendit la main devant lui et plissa les yeux. Celle-ci se fit soudain transparente, Ariale put voir les nuages du ciel à travers sa peau.

« Depuis qu'on m'a injecté cette… saleté qu'ils appellent de la Mako, je peux devenir invisible. Et après ma dernière injection, j'ai obtenu le pouvoir de traverser la matière. C'est grâce à ça que je me suis enfuie. »

« Est-ce que tu as entendu parler d'un garçon qui s'appelait Dylan, quand tu étais au laboratoire ? »

« Jamais entendu parler, désolé. Mais dis-moi, si tu es vraiment comme moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais au milieu des gens de cette planète ? Tu ne veux pas rejoindre les évadés du laboratoire de Junon, comme moi ? Et cette boule de poils sur tes genoux, c'est quoi ? »

« Cait Sith est un robot, et mon ami depuis que je suis toute petite. Quant à pourquoi je suis là… »

Ariale baissa les yeux.

« C'est compliqué. Depuis que j'ai moi-même changé, je ne perçois plus les choses de la même façon. C'est comme… un instinct qui me dit là où je dois aller, et ce qu'il faut que je fasse. Et surtout, je sais que Dylan va venir ici, pendant la fête de la Shinra et du WRO. Et je veux le sauver. C'est mon petit ami. »

« Je vois… »

Ariale regarda Diego. Il était le premier terrien qui lui était sympathique depuis son arrivée dans ce monde. Elle avait envie qu'il reste. Et son don pourrait lui être utile.

« Et si on faisait un marché, Diego ? Je te paie un repas et des chaussures, et toi tu m'aides à retrouver Dylan. »

Diego fit la moue. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire confiance à cette fille, pourtant la tristesse et la douleur dans ses yeux étaient réelles, il le voyait. Et il avait lui aussi besoin d'aide. Au pire, si elle ne s'avérait pas fiable, il pourrait lui fausser compagnie. Il était l'homme invisible, après tout. Et il pouvait traverser les murs, rien ne l'arrêtait !

« Marché conclu. Mais où t'as trouvé de l'argent ? » dit-il en montrant du doigt la petite sacoche qu'elle portait en bandoulière.

Ariale lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Tu n'as pas idée de la quantité de trésors qu'on peut trouver au fond de l'océan, avec mon don. »

Diego fronça des sourcils, mais n'insista pas. Se levant, il suivit la jeune fille et le chat en direction d'un magasin de vêtements.

Une fois qu'ils eurent trouvé des chaussures pour Diego, ils ressortirent de la boutique et allaient chercher un restaurant quand un bruit d'hélicoptère résonna dans le vent.

Les gens regardèrent en direction de la sortie de la ville. Un hélicoptère venait de se poser.

Diego se crispa. Il y avait le logo de la Shinra dessus ! Entraînant Ariale, il se cacha derrière un mur devant l'entrée du magasin avec elle.

Tous deux purent voir un homme en costume noir sortir de l'appareil. Il avait les traits légèrement asiatiques, avec un point sur le front. Un autre vêtu de la même façon le suivit. À la différence du premier, il avait la peau hâlée, le crâne chauve et des lunettes noires sur le nez. Ariale se crispa. C'était l'un des hommes qui avaient voulu l'arrêter, dans le conduit d'aération du laboratoire de Junon ! Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds courts le suivit.

Les pales de l'appareil cessèrent de tourner. Le rouquin qui avait aussi voulu arrêter Ariale dans le conduit sortit de la cabine de pilotage.

« Les Turks », siffla Diego entre ses dents.

Ariale hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Avec eux en ville, ça n'allait pas être facile de se déplacer. Ils étaient sûrement là pour superviser les préparatifs de la fête avant l'arrivée du président.

Soudain, la jeune fille se figea. Quelqu'un venait de sortir d'un bâtiment près de l'hélicoptère, et se dirigeait vers eux. Un garçon. Il portait un pantalon des chaussures noires, ainsi qu'une chemise grise. Le vent agita les manches courtes de sa chemise, laissant voir le numéro 1 sur son épaule gauche.

Ce jeune homme s'inclina devant Tseng, échangea quelques mots avec lui puis tous se dirigèrent vers la plage où les travaux étaient en cours.

« Dylan… » murmura Ariale.

« Quoi ? » demanda Diego.

« Le garçon qui vient de rejoindre les Turks… C'est lui, c'est Dylan ! »

Diego ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Ce mec, c'est le spécimen n°1 dont on parle dans tous les labos depuis une semaine », dit Diego. « C'est le spécimen parfait, le garde du corps terrien du président. »

Ariale serra les poings.

_Oh non, Dylan ! Que t'ont-ils fait ? _pensa la jeune fille, le cœur serré.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Dans le prochain chapitre, ça va bouger, vous pouvez me croire ! _

_Mais Ariale a enfin retrouvé Dylan. Heureux ? _


	11. Une voix enchanteresse… ou maléfique ?

_Merci à**Ysa666**,** Lunastrelle** et **Alindmy** pour leurs reviews. **  
**_

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. _

_Et la chanson est de Final Fantasy X-2, Yuna la chante pendant son spectacle. Mais je mourrais d'envie de la mettre, j'adore ce clip d'introduction dans le jeu ! _

_La seule différence est qu'Ariale n'a ni l'âge ni le physique de Yuna. Elle est plus jeune, avec de longs cheveux bruns bouclés et libres. _

_Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu, cherchez le clip, vous verrez, et ça vous donnera une petite idée de ce que fait Ariale pendant le gala en l'honneur de la Shinra et du WRO ! _; -)

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :**

**Une voix enchanteresse… ou maléfique ?**

_What can I do for you ?  
What can I do for you… ? _(x3)  
_I can hear you  
What can I do for you… ?_ (x3)

_Je suis où je m'imaginais depuis longtemps,  
Je ne sais plus que faire,  
mais je ne peux pas revenir en arrière.  
Après ce que j'ai vu dans mon rêve,  
C'est totalement différent.  
Contre cette réalité, j'ai le vertige. _

_Ce sentiment si réel, dans ce monde qui bouge,  
Que je ne veux pas perdre.  
Je n'ai qu'à courir, j'entends dans mon coeur :  
« Tu n'es pas seule. »_

_What can I do for you ?  
What can I do for you… ? (x3)  
I can hear you_

_Ce sentiment si réel, dans ce monde qui bouge,  
Que je ressens.  
Si tu fermes les yeux, je serai là,  
Tu verras, donc,  
Tu n'es pas seule. _

_What can I do for you ?  
What can I do for you… ? (x3)  
I can hear you_

(_Real Emotion_ – Chanson de Yuna dans Final Fantasy X-2)

Une importe file de personnes faisait la queue devant l'entrée du lieu où aurait lieu l'inauguration célébrant l'union du WRO et de la nouvelle Shinra.

Le préposé à l'accueil raya le nom des membres d'Avalanche qui venait de passer, puis vit ensuite deux personnes curieusement habillées devant lui.

Le premier était Diego, qui avait revêtu une tenue de domestique, avec un costume pingouin. Le second était une jeune femme brune en tenue de soirée.

« Hum… Puis-je vous aider ? » dit le préposé.

« Je crois que peut-être, vous pouvez ! Voici… la Lady Samsung Dersanders… Allias Squèria Enixon ! » dit le jeune homme, avec un accent allemand hésitant.

Ariale fit la grimace. Questions nom, elle aurait peut-être dû y réfléchir avant qu'ils essaient de passer.

« Euh… » dit le préposé, parcourant la liste pour trouver le nom qu'on venait de lui citer.

« Où sont les trompettes ? » dit Diego.

« Les trompettes ? »

« Les trompettes promises pour annoncer l'arrivée de la dame ! Je suis confus, Votre Grâce ! Giflez-moi jusqu'à plus soif ! » dit Diego, en tendant la joue.

Ariale ne lui accorda même pas un regard et lui administra une gifle.

« Aie ! Elle a plus soif ! Et moi-même, je me sens beaucoup mieux, hi, hi ! » dit Diego tout en entraînant la jeune fille vers l'entrée.

« Euh… Une minute ! Vous n'êtes pas sur la liste ! » dit l'homme.

« La quoi ? ! Giflez-moi encore… » Ariale répéta son geste. « Ouch ! Merci encore ! Bon ! Nous allons donc nous retirer. Vous expliquerez à vos supérieurs pourquoi nous ne pûmes assister à votre petite farandole sans buffet champêtre ! Mais nous partons, drapés dans notre dignité… » dit Diego, en faisant volte-face avec Ariale.

Ils firent deux pas quand le préposé s'écria : « Non ! Non, non, non, non ! S'il vous plaît, veuillez entrer ! En fait, si son Excellence voulait bien me gifler », dit l'homme en tendant sa joue.

« La lady gifler vous ? ! L'outrecuidance de la populace, je vous jure ! Je vous giflerai à la place de la dame », dit Diego, bien content.

Il lui administra une baffe monumentale, qui envoya le malheureux valdinguer contre le mur où il perdit connaissance. Diego se pencha alors et lui prit son badge.

Puis, rejoignant Ariale, ils se glissèrent à travers la foule jusqu'aux coulisses. En voyant le badge, les surveillants les laissèrent passer.

Là, ils reprirent leur souffle.

« T'es complètement dingue ? ! C'est déjà un miracle qu'on ait pu venir, mais la suite du plan ne marchera jamais ! » dit Diego.

« Mais non, au contraire ! C'est le seul moyen pour que j'attire l'attention de Dylan ! »

« Mais tout le monde va te voir ! Y'aura les Turks qui ont voulu te coincer à la sortie du labo de Junon, sans parler de Karl, tu as pensé à lui ? »

Ariale se figea. Oui, Karl risquait d'être là, en effet. Tant mieux, elle pourrait lui régler son compte. Cette pensée lui fit peur. Depuis quand avait-elle des pulsions aussi meurtrières ?

« Je dois le faire, Diego. Rien ne t'oblige à rester avec moi, tu sais ? J'ai retrouvé Dylan, il faut que je le libère de Shinra maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux. »

Elle lui tapota gentiment l'épaule, puis se dirigea vers le fond de l'estrade, derrière les rideaux. Diego secoua la tête. Bon sang, mais pourquoi se faisait-il du souci, alors qu'il connaissait à peine cette fille ? !

Dépité, il sortit des coulisses par l'arrière et voulut se diriger vers la plage, quand il tomba nez à nez avec un homme barbu accompagné par d'autres personnes.

« Eh ! Plus un geste, toi ! » dit l'homme. Il dégaina un revolver et le lui mit sous le nez.

« Euh… Ok, ok ! Ami ? »

L'homme baissa les yeux et fronça des sourcils. Il tendit la main et retroussa la manche de sa veste, révélant son tatouage. Il parut alors se détendre, lui ainsi que tous les autres.

« Ah, toi aussi… On est des terriens. »

Tous montrèrent alors un tatouage sur leur épaule. Rassuré, Dylan se détendit et les regarda. La plupart étaient armés, ils portaient tous des vêtements sombres qui leur donnaient un peu un air de conspirateur.

« Vous venez d'où, comme ça ? » demanda Dylan.

« On s'est échappé du labo de Junon, et on est là pour nous venger de Shinra ! » dit un garçon de son âge.

« Ce discours n'est qu'un mensonge, on ne peut le laisser signer un contrat d'alliance avec le WRO. On va faire éclater la vérité au grand public en s'invitant à leur petite fête », dit une fille rousse.

Dylan fit la grimace. Tout ça ne risquait pas de compromettre un peu le plan d'Ariale, justement ?

« Comment vous comptez faire ? » demanda le garçon, inquiet.

« En semant la panique », dit la fille en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Dylan allait enchaîner avec d'autres questions, quand un bruit d'acclamations retentit. Le spectacle commençait ! Un concert avait lieu en introduction. Et c'était là qu'Ariale entrait en scène…

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Entrer ne fut pas si difficile en fin de compte. Le préposé à l'accueil était sonné. Sephiroth ignorait pourquoi, mais tant pis. Autant en profiter ! Dissimulé sous une cape, comme les trois Incarnés, ils se mêlèrent à la foule et s'approchèrent de l'estrade.

Les rideaux s'écartèrent, un groupe de musiciens apparut sur l'estrade. Un joueur de batterie, deux guitaristes et au centre, les spots braquèrent leurs feux sur une jeune fille.

En la voyant, Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo se figèrent. Cette fille, ils la connaissaient, chacun l'avait déjà rencontrée à un moment et un endroit différent !

La musique commença. Ariale s'avança vers la foule et les bras levés vers le ciel, tournoya sur elle-même. Son pouvoir enveloppa ses vêtements, découpant sa robe pour la transformer en une jupe courte et un débardeur à volants. Ses sandales se changèrent en bottes. Un micro apparut dans ses mains.

Dansant au rythme de la musique, la jeune fille se mit à chanter. Être une sirène avait de sérieux avantages, Ariale possédait une voix magnifique. Tout le monde fut tout de suite subjugué par sa voix.

Mais, parmi les spectateurs, Reno et Rude froncèrent des sourcils. Ils se regardèrent, puis se dirigèrent vers la tribune où Elena et Tseng veillaient sur le président.

À l'autre bout de la salle, Karl l'aperçut aussi. Loin de paraître surpris, il sourit.

Enfin, la chanson et la musique s'arrêtèrent. Tout le monde applaudit. Ariale salua la foule, puis disparut de la scène et suivit les musiciens dans les coulisses. Loin de s'arrêter avec eux, elle poursuivit sa route jusqu'à la sortie.

Une fois dehors, elle courut vers la plage. Là, elle tendit sa main vers l'eau. Celle-ci s'éleva en des filaments et transforma ses vêtements, faisant réapparaître sa robe bleue et ses sandales.

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers le lieu où se trouvait tout le public. Elle poussa un soupir. Dylan n'avait pas été parmi les gens dans la foule, elle avait souvent regardé tandis qu'elle chantait, mais elle ne l'avait pas vu.

Tant pis, elle allait devoir passer à l'action. Fermant les yeux, elle posa ses mains unies contre son cœur et baissa la tête.

L'eau se brouilla, puis des rayons de soleil percèrent les nuages. Alors apparut sur des récifs une créature magnifique : une femme nue, portant une harpe sur ses genoux. De magnifiques ailes d'oiseau dorées ornaient sa chevelure.

Ariale lui sourit. Ondine, une invocation qu'elle avait découverte lors de son voyage dans l'océan vers Costa del Sol. Cette invocation ne s'était jamais manifestée jusque-là, Ariale n'avait fait que la voir dans ses rêves ou l'entendre lui parler dans sa tête, lui donnant des conseils pour ses pouvoirs.

« _Tu m'as enfin appelée. Ordonne et j'obéirai_ », dit l'invocation de sa voix musicale.

« Ondine… Appelle tous les habitants de l'océan ! J'ai besoin de leur aide. »

Acquiesçant, la divinité se mit à jouer de la harpe.

Sur toute la côte de Costal del Sol, les mouettes dressèrent la tête en direction de l'endroit où la divinité jouait de la harpe. Les dauphins sortirent la tête de l'eau et nagèrent dans cette direction, suivis par toutes sortes d'autres poissons et des crustacés.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cloud poussa un soupir. Dieu, que les discours pouvaient être barbants ! Tifa lui lança un regard amusé. Youffie, elle, se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre. Elle n'était venue que parce que tout le reste d'Avalanche était là aussi, et qu'il s'agissait d'un événement pour Reeve, il ne fallait pas l'oublier !

La foule semblait quelque peu agitée. Après tout, personne n'avait oublié tout ce que la Shinra avait fait par le passé. Mais l'idée que Reeve prenait sa défense et avait avoué que sans son financement, il n'aurait pas pu aider le monde à se reconstruire, cela leur donnait à réfléchir.

Rufus était debout, un fait qui surprenait assez Cloud. Même si un an s'était écoulé, ses jambes ne s'étaient pas facilement remises, les matérias de soin et les traitements de Healen n'avaient pas suffi au bout de deux ans autrefois, à l'époque des géostigmates !

Comment le président avait-il pu guérir ? Mystère…

Dressés aux quatre coins de l'estrade, les Turks balayaient la salle du regard, cherchant le moindre signe d'agitation suspect. Reno lançait parfois des sourires amicaux aux membres d'Avalanche ou à des « connaissances » féminines. Elena se retenait de ne pas lui sauter dessus pour lui dire de la boucler.

Rude et Tseng étaient les seuls à ne pas bouger.

Mais personne ne voyait, parmi la foule, quatre silhouettes vêtues de capes noires, qui attendaient le bon moment pour agir.

Enfin, après le discours, une femme s'avança et posa sur une table devant Rufus et Reeve un contrat. Reeve fut le premier à signer. Rufus s'avança pour prendre la plume que le directeur du WRO lui tendait, quand un curieux bruit dans le ciel attira son attention.

Levant la tête, il vit soudain un énorme essaim de mouettes et de goélands dans le ciel, qui piqua droit sur lui en criant : « À moi ! À moi ! »

Il se baissa, évitant de justesse la horde d'oiseaux déchaînés. Reeve eut lui-même un geste de recul. Tout le monde dans la foule s'agita et se mit à commenter, rire ou poser des questions sur ce qui se passait.

Rufus se redressa et vit les volatiles revenir à la charge. Tseng l'écarta et tendit la main, activant une matéria bouclier à son gant. Les premiers oiseaux se heurtèrent à une barrière magique. Les autres se dispersèrent alors pour voler parmi la foule et attaquer des gens à coup de bec.

Surpris, tout le monde se mit à crier et s'agiter. Soudain, des phoques et des créatures marines apparurent derrière l'estrade et chargèrent.

Cloud n'hésita pas et, suivi de ses amis, se dirigea vers eux avec son épée. Il était temps de réagir !

Sur l'estrade, Rufus n'y comprenait rien. D'où sortaient toutes ces créatures ? Il reçut soudain une flaque d'eau au visage. Il vit que des goélands passaient au-dessus de lui et lui crachaient le contenu de leur bec !

L'un d'eux cracha même un crabe qui lui pinça le nez avec force. Furieux, il l'arracha et le jeta violemment contre un poteau.

Juste à ce moment, Diego et ses amis terriens arrivèrent depuis la plage et assistèrent au spectacle.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda le chef de la bande.

Diego sourit. Ariale avait mis son plan à exécution ! Il chercha des yeux la jeune fille, mais ne la vit nulle part.

Rufus venait de piétiner le crabe jusqu'à l'écraser quand des dauphins jaillirent de la mer, qui venait brusquement de remonter jusqu'à l'estrade, et lui crachèrent de l'eau en pleine face.

« Patron ! Faut vous éloigner, ça craint ! » dit Reno, aux prises avec un homard géant.

« Je le sais, crétin ! »

Il fit mine de s'éloigner, quand il perçut des grognements sous ses pieds. Soudain, des cauchemars rampants jaillirent du sol et lui barrèrent la route vers la sortie de secours au fond des coulisses.

« Tu n'iras nulle part, Rufus », dit une voix glaciale.

Le président se figea, ainsi que tout le reste du public. Une personne venait d'apparaître juste derrière lui. Une personne que tout le monde avait espéré ne plus jamais revoir.

« Sephiroth ! » jura Cloud, la voix emplie de fureur.

Le désigné lui accorda un bref regard, puis fit un signe en direction de la foule. Les Incarnés, restés un peu en retrait, acquiescèrent. D'autres cauchemars rampants jaillirent du sol et lui barrèrent la route, à lui et ses amis.

Tandis qu'Avalanche continuait de lutter, Sephiroth se tourna vers Rufus.

« Alors, et si on parlait affaires, tous les deux ? » demanda Sephiroth en empoignant Masamune.

« Quel genre d'affaires ? » demanda Rufus.

« Tu pourrais vivre plus longtemps et peut-être signer ce contrat, si tu me disais où est celui que tu as signé en cachette avec la société Eurco ? »

Reeve, plus en retrait, fronça des sourcils. De quoi parlait-il ? Rufus serra brièvement les poings, mais ne perdit pas son sang-froid.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles », dit-il.

« Ne mens pas ! Ton labo à Junon a été détruit, les médias ont masqué ça en une explosion d'un vieux hangar désaffecté. Je ne crois pas que tu apprécierais que Reeve et les médias apprennent publiquement les rapports qu'on t'a volés », dit Sephiroth en sortant d'une manche de son manteau d'où dépassait une pile de dossiers scientifiques.

Il les jeta aux pieds de Reeve. Celui-ci, d'abord hésitant, finit par se pencher pour les ramasser. Il en ouvrit un, le parcourut et regarda Rufus en fronçant des sourcils.

« Rufus… qu'avez-vous fait ? » dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Rufus lui adressa un rictus méprisant.

« Tant pis, vous l'aurez tous voulu. Numéro 1 ! »

Sephiroth s'attendit à ce qu'un des Turks ou des agents de la sécurité abandonne le combat contre un monstre pour se confronter à lui, mais pas à ça.

Il y eut comme un flash blanc, puis soudain, il vit un jeune homme devant lui, qui le frappa violemment en plein plexus, l'envoyant en arrière.

Sephiroth parvint à garder l'équilibre grâce à ses réflexes, puis brandit Masamune pour repousser cet insolent qui déjà revenait à la charge. Mais la lame de son sabre se figea contre son… doigt ? !

_Il a arrêté Masamune avec un doigt ? ! ! _pensa Sephiroth, éberlué.

Le garçon leva ses yeux sans vie vers lui. Sephiroth fut frappé par la jeunesse de son visage. Il n'était pas plus vieux que Kadaj !

Il saisit Masamune d'une main et la jeta au sol, puis fit un tour sur lui-même et frappa violemment Sephiroth au ventre, l'envoyant par terre cette fois.

« Grand frère ! » cria Kadaj. Il voulut se précipiter pour l'aider, mais Yazoo l'arrêta. Ils devaient être trois pour invoquer autant de cauchemars rampants que possible afin de stopper Avalanche et les Turks !

Sephiroth voulut se relever, mais le garçon apparut juste devant lui, Masamune à la main. Il pouvait même manipuler Masamune !

Le garçon posa la pointe du sabre contre sa gorge. Sephiroth le fixa. Ses yeux étaient vides, dénués de lumière ou de couleur. Il semblait complètement hypnotisé.

« Tue-le », dit Rufus.

Le garçon recula le sabre de quelques centimètres, puis tendit le bras pour frapper quand soudain, un chant s'éleva dans les airs.

Une voix douce et mélodieuse, qui figea tout le monde sur place, autant les humains que les animaux. Tout le monde se tourna vers la source de cette voix. Diego sourit en voyant ce qui se passait.

À l'extrémité est de l'estrade, derrière Reeve, Ariale était apparue. Et la jeune fille chantait. Sa voix de sirène, emplie de magie bienveillante, emplissait l'air d'une lumière douce et dorée.

En entendant sa voix, Dylan lâcha aussitôt Masamun et se prit la tête entre les mains. Ses yeux reprirent une teinte normale.

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille, qui arrêta aussitôt de chanter.

« Ariale ? ! » dit-il, incrédule.

« Dylan… » dit la jeune fille.

« Tu… tu es vivante ? ! » Il courut près d'elle et prit son visage entre ses mains. La jeune fille serra ses mains dans les siennes. Il lui avait tant manqué !

Sephiroth en profita pour se redresser et reprendre Masamune. Comme tout le monde, il regarda les jeunes gens avec l'air médusé.

« Qu'est-ce que… numéro 1 ! Je t'ai donné un ordre ! » cria Rufus, perdant tout son sang-froid.

« Ils m'avaient dit que tu étais morte, je ne pouvais plus résister à leur contrôle », continua Dylan, sans détacher ses yeux d'Ariale.

« Je sais, Dylan, moi-même j'ai failli abandonner… » Elle se tendit sur la pointe des pieds, Dylan ferma les yeux et se pencha pour l'embrasser, quand il recula en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

« Je sais dompter les fortes têtes comme toi », dit une autre voix.

Ariale se tourna vers la source de cette voix et vit, à l'autre bout de l'estrade, Karl armé d'une télécommande. Un voyant vert clignotait, et l'air résonnait d'un sifflement désagréable.

« Obéis au président, numéro 1 ! »

Dylan serra les dents. Ses yeux clignotaient, la lumière lucide qui y brillait habituellement semblait lutter contre le signal qu'émettait la télécommande.

Soudain, une boule de poils jaillit du toit de l'estrade et sauta sur Karl.

« Cait Sith ? ! » dit Reeve, surpris.

Il n'avait pourtant pas programmé de robot pour aujourd'hui ! Le chat lui accorda un bref regard avant de recommencer à frapper la tête de Karl. Il glissa jusqu'à son bras et lui arracha la télécommande des mains, puis se mit à courir vers Ariale pour la lui donner.

Karl lui sauta dessus. Le chat la lança. Ariale se précipita pour la prendre, quand ce fut Reno qui la prit.

« Fallait pas me fuir, ma mignonne ! » dit-il, avant d'appuyer sur un bouton.

Dylan poussa un cri, puis ses mains tombèrent mollement contre ses jambes. Il releva son visage sans vie vers la jeune fille, puis fonça sur elle pour l'attaquer.

Il la saisit violemment à la gorge et la souleva du sol.

« D… ylan ! J'é… touffe ! » gémit Ariale.

Mais le jeune homme ne semblait plus là. Il la lâcha pour la jeter violemment au sol, puis sortit un revolver d'une poche de son pantalon. Il l'arma et se prépara à tirer… mais rien ne se passa.

Ariale risqua un regard vers son visage. Son visage… était crispé. Sa main se mit à trembler. Il semblait lutter !

« Ben alors ? Il tire ou pas ? » dit Reno, énervé.

« Appuie sur la télécommande ! » dit Elena.

« Je fais que ça ! »

En effet, il appuyait sans cesse sur la touche, mais rien ne se passait.

Soudain, il y eut un bruit de coup de feu. Ariale sursauta puis attendit que la douleur vienne, mais rien ne se passa. Elle vit alors que ce n'était pas son petit ami qui avait tiré.

Yazoo avait sorti son Velvet Nightmare et tira sur l'arme de Dylan, l'obligeant à la lâcher. Il recula et se prit la tête entre les mains en gémissant.

« Pitié… Arrêtez ça ! »

Rufus saisit la télécommande puis se mit à taper sur d'autres touches. Il y eut soudain un long sifflement, puis le clignotant de la télécommande vira au rouge avant de s'éteindre.

Dylan eut un violent soubresaut, puis tomba au sol.

« DYLAN ! » cria Ariale.

Elle courut le prendre dans ses bras. Le jeune homme saignait du nez, et la peau de son front avait pris une teinte violacée inquiète, comme si des vaisseaux sanguins dans sa tête avaient explosé.

« Oh non… » murmura la jeune fille.

Dylan leva lentement les yeux vers elle, puis tendit une main pour caresser sa joue.

« Je t'aime… Je… t'aime ! », dit-il dans un souffle.

« Dylan… » répondit Ariale d'une voix emplie de sanglots.

La main de Dylan retomba sur sa poitrine. Sa tête bascula en arrière. Ariale se figea, puis secoua négativement la tête. Non ! Elle ne le supporterait pas ! Elle se mit à le secouer, à crier son nom, mais rien y fit.

Le corps de Dylan s'enveloppa d'une lumière blanche, puis disparut dans ses bras. Impuissante, les yeux ruisselants de larmes, Ariale regarda l'étrange masse lumineuse s'élever le ciel pour y disparaître.

Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Pas lui ! Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser davantage. Il y eut soudain un autre coup de feu.

Et cette fois, elle ressentit nettement la douleur dans son dos, au niveau du cœur.

La jeune fille tomba à genoux. À travers la douleur, elle se retourna et vit le coupable : Rufus Shinra. Il avait sorti son fusil et tiré sur elle !

Ariale ne comprit alors rien à ce qui se passa. La douleur dans sa poitrine parut électriser tout son corps, puis tout devint… flou, comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait pris les commandes de son corps.

Le visage de la jeune fille se déforma. Ses yeux devinrent ronds et noirs comme ceux d'un requin, et ses dents s'allongèrent, comme la mâchoire d'un poisson carnivore. Ses mains se couvrirent de griffes.

Elle s'accroupit sur elle-même, comme un fauve. Puis soudain, elle se dressa vers le ciel et poussa un hurlement déchirant. Tous les animaux s'enfuirent vers l'océan, les oiseaux s'envolèrent vers le ciel, noyant la foule dans un nuage d'ailes et de plumes.

Lorsque Rufus put à nouveau voir, il réalisa que la fille se trouvait juste devant lui ! Elle leva la main droite devant lui, celle où se trouvait une étrange blessure, puis la posa violemment sur sa poitrine, pile à l'endroit du cœur.

Il sentit cinq griffes se planter dans sa peau, puis une douleur foudroyante envahir sa poitrine et se répandre dans tout son corps. Il tomba au sol. La créature se baissa avec lui, sans le lâcher.

« PATRON ! » hurlèrent les Turks.

Tseng et Elena sortirent leurs armes à feu et se mirent à tirer sur cette… chose. Sentant les balles la toucher, Ariale se tourna vers eux et leur adressa une grimace sifflante.

Enfin, elle finit par lâcher Rufus et s'enfuit vers la mer à une vitesse surhumaine. Elle plongea dans l'océan et y disparut.

Sephiroth détacha son regard de la fuyarde pour se tourner vers Rufus. Il était toujours allongé par terre. Mais il put constater, comme tout le reste de la foule, qu'il n'était plus le même.

Ce n'était plus un jeune homme blond qui se tenait allongé par terre, mais un vieillard couvert de rides, avec de rares cheveux blancs épars sur un crâne piqueté de taches rouges.

* * *

_Voilà ! Je m'arrête là, désolée, ce chapitre est plus gros que tous les autres. _

_Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça prenne un tel tournant, j'avoue, mais c'est comme ça. _

_Je sais, c'est horrible. À peine Ariale retrouve Dylan qu'elle le perd à nouveau, et en plus on découvre en elle un nouveau pouvoir atroce, une facette de son pouvoir qui n'était pas prévu. _

_Mais c'est comme ça. Après tout, certaines légendes disent que les sirènes sont mauvaises et se nourrissent des humains. _

_En tout cas, Reeve sait maintenant que Rufus magouille un tric ignoble et il va avoir Avalanche sur le dos… encore que dans l'état où Ariale l'a mis, on ne le jugera plus capable de grand-chose. _

_Enfin, qui sait ? Il a une armée sous la main maintenant, constituée de terriens génétiquement modifiés à cause de la Mako. _

_Et tout n'est pas fini, hélas. Enfin, je n'en dis pas plus, vous saurez tout dans la suite… si vous voulez la suite, hein ? Parce que si ce chapitre vous a trop écœuré, je peux comprendre. _

_Dites-le-moi, d'accord ? _


	12. L'équilibre des mondes

_Hello ! Si __**Ysa666**__ lit ce chapitre, j'espère qu'elle sera satisfaite ! Encore toutes mes excuses pour l'interruption sur Facebook, j'espère me rattraper avec ça ! _

_Et merci à __**Lunastrelle**__ et __**Alindmy**__ pour leurs reviews. _

_Bon, j'vous embête pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture à tous ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. _

* * *

**Chapitre 12 :**

**L'équilibre des mondes**

« Où on va, bon sang ? ! » s'écria Kadaj.

Face à cette question, Loz leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Yazoo étouffait un soupir d'agacement. Leur cadet n'arrêtait pas de les interroger depuis que Sephiroth leur avait fait reprendre la route.

Après « l'incident », ils s'étaient éclipsés, tant la panique de la foule et le choc provoqué par l'agression de Rufus avait semé la confusion, leur permettant de fuir Avalanche et la ville.

Ils marchaient maintenant à travers les plaines, en direction d'une destination inconnue. Ils étaient près de Corel, la température avait monté. L'herbe se faisait plus courte et rare, du sable apparaissait progressivement sous leurs pieds.

Sephiroth les menait d'un pas sûr et tranquille. Du moins, en apparence. Intérieurement, son esprit bouillonnait de questions. Il avait besoin de réponses, et il savait où les trouver.

Il fallait juste trouver le bon endroit. Enfin, il le trouva. C'était devant l'entrée d'une vallée, qui menait à la ville minière. Là, dressé face au ciel rouge tacheté de nuages noirs, le soleil scintillait à travers les branches d'un grand arbre mort, le seul signe de la végétation se battant pour repeupler ce sinistre lieu.

Sephiroth allait ralentir le pas puis s'arrêter pour dire aux autres d'établir un bivouac, quand il vit l'espace autour de lui devenir lumineux. Le soleil semblait briller de plus en plus fort. Il réalisa que cette lumière était différente de celle de l'astre du jour.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage. Tout disparut, il se retrouva au centre d'un grand espace blanc. Les trois Incarnés étaient là aussi, et regardaient autour d'eux avec l'air perdu.

« Salut ! » cria une voix enjouée.

« Tiens, vous voilà ! » dit une autre voix, plus douce et féminine.

En entendant cette dernière voix, le visage de Kadaj s'illumina. Loz et Yazoo s'autorisèrent un sourire tandis qu'Aéris s'approchait d'eux. Zack la suivait de près. Il leur accorda un salut de la tête, puis se posta devant Sephiroth, les bras croisés.

« Alors, que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite, vieux frère ? » s'écria gaiement Zack.

Sephiroth poussa un léger soupir. Il n'y avait que Zack pour continuer de jouer au gosse insouciant dans un moment pareil.

« Zack, j'ai besoin que tu m'expliques ce qui se passe. Tu nous as fait revenir tous les quatre parce que la Planète était menacée, mais par quoi au juste ? »

La Cetra détacha son regard des Incarnés pour se tourner vers Zack. Lui-même la regarda, l'air grave. Le jeune couple eut un imperceptible hochement de tête commun, puis Aéris prit la parole.

« Cette menace est bien réelle, nous ne vous avons pas fait revenir à la vie pour rien, croyez-nous. Seulement, la Planète ne sait que faire avec ce que la Shinra a fait. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que des expériences secrètes sont menées dans des laboratoires ! »

« Oui, mais jamais elles n'ont été menées sur des milliers de gens venus d'une autre planète », dit Zack.

Les quatre argentés se figèrent. Pardon, ils avaient bien entendu ?

« Enfin si, y'a eu Jenova, mais bon, c'est autre chose », se rattrapa le jeune homme.

« Tu ne pouvais pas le leur annoncer un peu plus délicatement, Zack ? ! » dit Aéris, avec une moue réprobatrice.

« Ben quoi ? C'est la vérité ! Depuis que la société Eurco a ouvert ce foutu vortex, des tonnes de gens débarquent dans ce monde et fouttent la pagaille ! »

« Vous êtes en train de nous dire qu'on subit une invasion extraterrestre ? ! » dit Kadaj.

« On pourrait dire ça », acquiesça Aéris.

Les quatre hommes accusèrent le coup, soufflés par la nouvelle.

« La Shinra a capturé des habitants de cette planète et fait des expériences sur eux dans le but d'en faire leurs nouvelles armes. Ils pensaient que ces cobayes seraient plus faciles à manipuler, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de Jenova pour développer des pouvoirs. Une simple injection de Mako suffisait pour leur accorder un don particulier. Une société de cet autre monde, Eurco, a accepté de fournir les cobayes en échange d'un partage des découvertes et d'un soutien technologique. »

« Alors… Les gens échappés du labo de Junon et la fille au concert… Ce sont des cobayes qui… » dit Yazoo.

« Non ! Pas la fille du concert, intervint doucement Aéris. Elle, c'est différent. Elle s'appelle Ariale, je l'ai observée depuis son arrivée. Elle n'a jamais été dans des labos. Elle aurait pu y aller, si elle ne s'était pas enfuie après une séance de torture ni essayé de mettre fin à ses jours. Tu le sais comme moi, n'est-ce pas, Kadaj ? »

Les regards se braquèrent sur l'adolescent qui baissa les yeux, un peu gêné.

« Quoi ? Tu connais cette fille ? » dit Sephiroth.

« Elle… Oui, enfin, c'est quand je suis sorti sans permission. J'ignorais qui elle était. Je l'ai juste vue qui se préparait à sauter du haut d'une falaise, j'ai voulu l'empêcher, mais un gars de la Shinra lui a tiré une balle dans la tête. »

« C'est la Planète qui l'a sauvée, et lui a accordé un don », dit Zack.

« La Planète ? Mais pourquoi ? » dit Sephiroth.

Aéris poussa un soupir.

« C'est compliqué… Je ne connais pas grand-chose de cette planète d'où viennent ces étrangers, la Rivière de la Vie n'a pas beaucoup de connaissances là-dessus. Apparemment, il y aurait aussi de la magie, là-bas. Mais elle ne viendrait pas d'une Rivière de la Vie comme ici. Elle vient en fait de chacun des habitants qui la peuplent. La Mako qu'on leur injecte réveille cette magie et développe leurs capacités. Mais Ariale… Elle possède un don depuis toujours. »

« Lequel ? » demanda Sephiroth.

« Celui de parler aux Esprits de ce monde, et de les faire s'exprimer à travers elle. Quand elle est morte en tombant de la falaise avec une balle dans la tête, l'Esprit de l'Eau de notre Planète a vu la pureté de son âme et choisi de la sauver. Il lui a fait le cadeau de l'eau. »

« Et ça ne va pas s'arrêter là ! D'autres esprits vont vouloir lui donner une partie d'eux pour agir à travers elle », dit Zack.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que le vortex qui relie notre monde à celui de ces gens doit être détruit. Il n'est pas d'origine naturelle, il a été créé artificiellement. S'il reste ouvert, il peut laisser passer d'autres… choses venues d'autres mondes, aussi. Ce serait une vraie pagaille ! Le vortex a été créé artificiellement, Eurco a repéré notre planète à cause de la chute du Météore et de l'activation du Sacre. Ce phénomène a eu une terrible ampleur au niveau galactique et… »

« … et a créé un déséquilibre cosmique permettant à Eurco d'ouvrir un vortex pour venir chez nous », conclut Sephiroth, l'air grave.

Aéris et Zack acquiescèrent.

« Seule une âme accueillant en elle une partie des esprits vitaux d'un monde peut refermer ce vortex et rétablir l'équilibre universel », conclut la Cetra.

« Et c'est là que vous intervenez. Il faut que vous retrouviez Ariale et l'aidiez, ou sinon ça va aller mal », dit Zack.

« Elle ne peut pas se débrouiller seule ? Elle a bien mis Rufus au tapis et libéré tous les cobayes d'un labo… » dit Loz.

Aéris secoua tristement la tête en signe que « non ».

« Ce don est à double tranchant. Vous l'avez vue quand Rufus lui a tiré dessus ? »

« Difficile d'oublier ça ! » ironisa Yazoo.

« C'est le revers de la médaille. Un pouvoir peut être utilisé pour le bien ou le mal. Et si Ariale se laisse trop influencer par la solitude, le chagrin et le désespoir, le pouvoir des esprits pourrait détruire notre monde… voire plusieurs ! »

Un silence suivit ces révélations, le temps que les quatre jeunes hommes assimilent ce flot d'informations. Enfin, Sephiroth releva la tête et dit : « C'est bon, on s'en occupe. Où est-elle, à présent ? »

« Au milieu de l'océan, sur un vieux labo abandonné de la Shinra, au sud-ouest de Utaï… Tu vois de quoi je parle ? » dit Zack avec un sourire complice.

Sephiroth allait lui dire que non, il ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait, quand le souvenir d'une très vieille mission datant de ses débuts dans le Soldat lui revint à l'esprit. _Ce_ laboratoire ! Mais bien sûr !

« Allez, salut ! » dit Zack, avant de disparaître.

« Et bonne chance », conclut Aéris en disparaissant à son tour.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent dans l'entrée de la vallée, la nuit était tombée.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Allongée sur le sable au bord de la plage, face aux ruines du temple, Ariale pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. La mort de Dylan, le coup de feu… et cette chose horrible qu'elle avait faite après. Car c'était bien elle, au fond, elle l'avait sentie. Même si la rage, la douleur physique et le chagrin avaient agi comme une espèce d'anesthésiant, elle l'avait senti. Elle avait toujours été là, et elle avait ressenti un besoin purement instinctif, animal, d'attaquer Rufus avec ça.

La jeune fille regarda sa main. Cette fente sur sa paume servait donc à _ça _! Aspirer l'énergie vitale et tuer, comme une espèce de sangsue.

Furieuse, elle frappa le sable de ses poings en hurlant. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui avoir fait un cadeau aussi horrible ? Ce n'était pas un don, c'était une malédiction !

Le pire était qu'elle sentait l'énergie en elle. Cette énergie prélevée sur un être humain. Une bonne partie avait été utilisée pour refermer sa blessure, la balle avait quitté son corps. Mais elle sentait encore une part de cette force en elle. Et c'était… bizarre. Elle se sentait un peu grisée, comme si elle avait bu de l'alcool en excès.

Comment faire pour s'en débarrasser ? Non, ce n'était pas la bonne question : que faire tout court ? Elle avait perdu Dylan, son bébé… ici, elle n'avait aucun ami, aucune connaissance. Elle n'était rien qu'une sirène perdue sur une île au milieu de l'océan sur une planète inconnue. Même Cait Sith n'était plus là, elle l'avait oublié à Costa del Sol !

Il faisait jour lorsqu'elle sentit qu'elle n'eut plus la force de pleurer. Elle décida d'aller nager. L'eau était désormais sa seule alliée, la dernière. Et dans l'océan, qu'elle pleure ou non, elle ne ressentirait rien, au milieu de toute cette eau.

Elle se dirigea donc vers le versant est de l'île. C'était là que les dauphins venaient nager le matin, elle avait besoin de leur réconfort.

Alors qu'elle atteignait la dune menant à la pente douce débouchant sur la plage, elle se figea. Il y avait un bateau amarré à quelques encablures du large. Ariale n'y comprit rien. L'île n'était indiquée sur aucune carte, elle s'était renseignée à Costa del Sol, elle avait consulté des cartes exprès pour en apprendre plus sur cette planète !

« Ariale ? »

La jeune fille se retourna pour faire face à Diego. Il semblait mal à l'aise.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il.

« À ton avis ? » demanda la jeune fille sur un ton froid.

L'adolescent baissa les yeux, puis voulut s'approcher, mais Ariale recula.

« Écoute… J'ai pas encore prévenu les autres, mais il faut que tu coopères, ou tu pourrais avoir des ennuis », dit le jeune homme, les mains tendues en avant.

« Quoi ? ! De quoi tu parles ? »

« Les autres ! Ils vont… »

« Ah ! Tu l'as trouvée », cria une voix.

Ariale se retourna, et vit un groupe de cinq personnes toutes vêtues de noir apparaître derrière elle. Elle reconnut leur chef, il s'agissait de l'homme barbu qui avait créé un escalier en métal pour permettre aux autres cobayes de Junon de s'échapper. Il lui adressa un bref sourire, mais Ariale n'y répondit pas. Les autres n'avaient pas l'air très avenant, et ce qu'avait dit Diego l'inquiétait.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Ariale.

« Des terriens, comme toi, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Mon nom est Arthur Seanay, je suis le chef d'équipe », dit l'homme barbu.

« Moi, c'est Patrick. On a vu ce que t'as fait à Costa del Sol, et tu n'imagines pas à quel point nous t'en sommes reconnaissants ! » dit un garçon de l'âge de Diego, aux longs cheveux roux tressés en catogan.

Ariale frémit. Qu'importe si Rufus l'avait mérité, elle était tout sauf fière de ce qu'elle avait fait.

« Et pourquoi vous êtes venus ? Juste pour me féliciter ? »

« Non, pas seulement. On est venu te chercher », dit une femme, brune et sèche.

« Me chercher ? »

« Tu es une terrienne, comme nous, voyons ! Tu ne peux pas rester toute seule et paumée sur cette planète », dit la femme.

« On forme un groupe de résistants pour lutter contre les gens de cette planète, pour faire la loi ! » dit Patrick.

Ariale fit la grimace. Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Vous voulez… jouer aux terroristes ? »

« On dit plutôt les colons, entre nous, pour le fun ! » dit une fille rousse comme Patrick, apparemment sa sœur.

« Désolée, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas ! J'arrête tout ça, je veux juste qu'on me fiche la paix ! »

« Quoi ? ! Pourtant, t'as fait un attentat toute seule face à la Shinra et tout le peuple de Gaïa, je t'ai même un peu aidé ! » dit Diego.

« Mais c'était seulement pour récupérer mon fiancé, tu as oublié ? Pas pour tuer des innocents. Je n'ai pas ordonné aux animaux de faire du mal aux gens. J'ignore ce qui s'est passé avec le président Shinra, okay ? Tout ce que je sais, c'est que maintenant, je veux qu'on me fiche la paix ! De toute façon, votre plan ne me plaît pas. Semer la terreur, faire des attentats, tout ça n'est qu'une mauvaise idée ! Comme le mur de Berlin, ou les cassettes huit pistes ! »

« Je vois… Désolé, mais nous ne pouvons pas te laisser faire. Nous avons besoin de tes pouvoirs, tu es un atout pour notre groupe », dit Arthur.

Ariale serra les dents. Oh non, voilà que ça recommençait ! Elle vit un homme se détacher du groupe. Contrairement aux autres, il était grand, plus de deux mètres et demi, et très large d'épaules !

La jeune fille le vit s'approcher. Elle soupesa rapidement ses chances. Face à eux, elle n'avait aucune chance, d'autant qu'elle ne connaissait pas les capacités de chacun. Tant pis, elle allait opter pour la fuite !

Elle leva brusquement les bras, faisant tomber une énorme vague sur eux. Tandis qu'ils se redressaient, trempés, à moitié sonnés par l'onde, elle se mit à courir.

« EH ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! » cria Arthur.

Ariale ne l'écouta pas et se mit à courir vers l'eau. Elle allait se transformer en sirène et disparaître au fond de l'eau, quand elle vit Patrick apparaître devant elle. Il était apparu d'un coup, comme un flash !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter, il tendit la main. Un violent flash d'énergie la percuta de plein fouet et la fit glisser en arrière dans le sable.

Se redressant, elle les vit tous s'approcher d'elle. La jeune fille lança un regard suppliant à Diego, mais il semblait la fuir. Le gros homme se pencha et la saisit d'une main à la gorge. Il la souleva. La jeune fille saisit son poignet entre ses mains. Elle aurait voulu parler, lui dire qu'il lui faisait mal et l'empêchait de respirer, mais il était trop fort !

« Ne l'abîme pas trop », dit la femme.

« Bien… On y va ? » dit la grosse brute.

« Laissez-la », dit une voix.

Tous se tournèrent vers cette voix inconnue. Le géant regretta son geste, car il vit la pointe d'un sabre incroyablement long à quelques millimètres à peine de sa gorge. Le propriétaire de ce sabre était moins grand que lui, avec de longs cheveux argentés et des yeux Mako dotés de pupilles félines, qui le regardaient en cet instant avec froideur.

Ariale n'en revenait pas. C'était l'homme qui avait menacé Rufus Shinra pendant la fête ! Elle vit également les deux autres hommes qui lui avaient sauvé la vie pendant le concert. L'un avait une gunblade à la main, l'autre faisait craquer ses jointures et avait un curieux dispositif métallique sanglé sur son bras gauche. Le dernier, par contre, elle ne le connaissait pas. Il avait un sabre un peu plus court, mais à double lame. Un ruban bleu flottait dans le vent, noué au manche de son sabre.

« De quoi tu te mêles ? Ce sont pas tes oignons ! » dit Patrick, frustré.

« Laissez-la tranquille », répéta Sephiroth.

Il y avait une menace insidieuse dans sa voix, ce n'était pas qu'un vulgaire ordre bravache, tout le monde le ressentit, même Ariale à travers la douleur et la suffocation.

Soudain, le colosse eut un sourire inquiétant. Sephiroth n'eut pas le temps d'anticiper le danger. Il vit le colosse légèrement relâcher la jeune fille, puis la saisir à deux mains et la jeter sur lui.

Ils roulèrent au sol ensemble. Le colosse en profita pour se ruer sur eux, mais Loz apparut soudain devant lui et, armant son Dual Hound, lui flanqua un magistral crochet du gauche avec électricité combinée dans le coup.

Le colosse recula la tête sur le côté, mais ne cilla pas. Il se tourna vers l'argenté qui avait osé le frapper. Il saignait un peu au coin des lèvres, mais ne semblait nullement incommodé ! Il rit tandis que les éclairs électriques parcouraient son corps.

« Hi ! Hi ! Ça chatouille », dit le géant.

Loz n'en revint pas. D'habitude, ce genre de coup faisait plus mal que ça !

Il reçut à son tour un coup de poing, mais si violent qu'il fut projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière. Yazoo et Kadaj le regardèrent sans y croire. C'était bien la première fois que leur frère avait un adversaire d'une force égale si ce n'est supérieure à la sienne !

Ils voulurent répliquer, quand Sephiroth se redressa et leur dit de s'occuper de la fille, elle avait perdu connaissance, lui se chargeait de ce type.

« Pas la peine ! » lança la fille rousse.

« On reviendra ! On a tout notre temps, vous êtes coincés sur cette île ! » dit Patrick.

Le jeune homme leva la main. Tous disparurent alors dans un flash de lumière.

Sephiroth regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait plus personne, il ne ressentait même plus la présence de chacun des membres de ce groupe.

Haussant des épaules, il rengaina son sabre puis s'approcha de Yazoo, occupé à ausculter la jeune fille inconsciente sur le sable. La peau de son cou avait pris une vilaine couleur violette.

Kadaj s'approcha de Loz et l'aida à se relever.

« Tu n'as rien ? » demanda le cadet.

« Non », grinça son frère. Mais sa fierté, si, elle en avait pris un coup.

Ils s'approchèrent eux aussi de Yazoo. Ce dernier venait de glisser un matéria soin dans le manche de sa gunblade et allait lancer le sort quand il vit la peau du cou d'Ariale changer de couleur. Elle reprit peu à peu une couleur rose pâle normale, puis elle émit une quinte de toux avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle se figea en voyant les quatre hommes au-dessus d'elle.

Elle recula vivement loin d'eux puis regarda autour d'eux. Les autres avaient disparu. Mais qui lui disait que ces quatre sauveurs étaient plus dignes de confiance qu'eux ?

« Ça va mieux, on dirait ? » dit le plus jeune.

Ariale fronça des sourcils. Une minute, elle connaissait cette voix !

« Je… Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-elle.

Sephiroth eut un léger haussement de sourcil. Même après toutes ces années, il avait l'habitude instinctive que tout le monde le reconnaisse comme l'ancien héros de la Shinra et le cauchemar de la Planète. Mais il est vrai que cette fille n'était pas de ce monde.

« Me dis pas que t'as oublié ? » lança Kadaj avec ironie.

Ariale le fixa, avant de se souvenir du garçon qui l'avait aidée sur la falaise. Mais bien sûr !

« Ah… Oui, c'est vous… Vous vouliez m'empêcher de sauter de la falaise… Mais vous aviez des cheveux noirs, à ce moment-là ! » dit Ariale, en se redressant.

Kadaj secoua la tête. Oui, bien sûr, le déguisement !

« Et vous deux, vous m'avez sauvé la vie au concert, et aidée à échapper aux Turks », dit-elle en regardant Yazoo et Loz, qui répondirent par un hochement de tête.

Elle se tourna vers Sephiroth.

« À ce que je vois, j'ai une dette envers une quatrième personne, maintenant ! » dit-elle avec un léger rire nerveux.

Ce dernier lui répondit par un très léger sourire, très bref, avant de reprendre son masque de guerrier impassible.

« Mais pourquoi vous êtes là ? Et comment vous avez su que je me cachais ici ? »

« On a nos sources. Pour l'instant, il faut tu viennes avec nous, ils vont revenir », dit Sephiroth.

« Non, je ne viens pas », dit Ariale en reculant.

« C'est comme ça que vous remerciez les gens qui vous aident, sur votre planète ? » dit Kadaj, l'air sévère.

« C'est comme ça que je me débrouille pour survivre, parce que tout le monde veut ma peau depuis que je suis arrivée sur cette planète ! » répliqua la jeune fille.

Sephiroth la fixa quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers Loz puis de faire un mouvement de tête en direction de la jeune fille.

Celui-ci acquiesça puis, dans un flash de lumière bleue, apparut juste devant elle, la figeant sous la surprise. Il la frappa d'un petit coup sec mais précis à l'arrière de la tête.

Ariale eut un sursaut, puis ses yeux se fermèrent. Elle bascula en avant. Loz la rattrapa puis la souleva sur son épaule, comme un vulgaire sac de patates.

« Allons-y », dit Sephiroth.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le versant ouest de l'île, là où les attendait leur bateau. Une mauvaise surprise les attendait : il avait pris feu.

« Vous croyiez pouvoir nous échapper ? » ricana une voix dans leur dos.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir le groupe d'Arthur juste devant eux, les narguant de leur sourire moqueur.

« Livrez-nous la fille, et on vous laissera quitter l'île avec nous sur notre bateau », dit Patrick.

« Jamais », répliqua Sephiroth sur un ton froid.

« Bon ! Vous avez jusqu'à demain pour y réfléchir. Bonne soirée, en plus il va pleuvoir ! » dit le garçon, avant de disparaître avec les autres.

Les quatre hommes se regardèrent. Seuls sur une île avec Ariale peu coopérative et inconsciente, comment allaient-ils s'en sortir ?

* * *

_Et voilà ! Satisfaits ? _


	13. Comment en eston arrivé là ?

_Coucou ! Pardon de ne pas m'être manifestée pendant tout ce temps, j'étais très occupée ! _

_Merci à **Lunastrelle, Alindmy, Inn0centChiild** et **Ysa666** pour leurs reviews. _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. _

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :**

**Comment en est-on arrivé là ?**

Ariale se sentait bien, là où elle était. Ici, il faisait noir, mais c'était une obscurité apaisante, celle où l'on sait que rien ne peut vous faire de mal, où il n'y a qu'un long silence reposant, où l'on peut méditer…

Mais bientôt, un bruit vint troubler cette douce quiétude. On aurait dit un grondement. Curieuse, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux. Elle comprit alors qu'elle n'était pas vraiment dans le noir, mais au fond de l'océan. Voilà pourquoi elle s'était si bien d'instinct.

Pourtant, quel était ce bruit ? On aurait dit que quelque chose bougeait près d'elle, dans l'eau. Se redressant, elle vit qu'elle avait toujours son apparence humaine.

Une bulle grosse comme une citrouille apparut soudain devant elle. Deux yeux brillants étaient visibles au milieu.

« _J'ai appris à te connaître, Ariale. Et je sais maintenant combien ton cœur souffre_ », dit une voix qui semblait provenir de la bulle.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Ariale. Sa voix ne fut pas déformée par l'eau. Quelques bulles sortirent de sa bouche, mais les mots résonnèrent comme si elle avait parlé à la surface.

La bulle se transforma en un immense serpent d'eau.

« _Je suis Léviathan, le dieu de l'eau. Je suis l'une de tes invocations, comme Ondine._ »

Ariale fut transpercée par les yeux centenaires du serpent. Puis la vision s'effaça. Il faisait à nouveau noir. Mais du bruit parvint aux oreilles d'Ariale.

Ouvrant les yeux, elle vit une mouette penchée vers elle, son bec à quelques millimètres de son nez.

« À moi ? » dit l'animal.

La jeune fille se redressa, faisant s'envoler l'oiseau.

« Enfin réveillée ? »

Ariale se tourna vers la source de cette voix et vit Loz assis à quelques mètres d'elle, avec Kadaj. Ils avaient fait un feu sur la falaise au sud-est de l'île, sous un grand arbre. Les deux autres n'étaient pas là.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass… Vous m'avez assommée ? ! » dit la jeune fille, en se massant la tête.

« T'avais qu'à coopérer ! » répliqua Loz.

« _Coopérer _? ! Et puis quoi encore ? »

Les deux jeunes hommes plissèrent les yeux. Cette fille commençait à les énerver.

« Ça ne t'arrive jamais d'être aimable ? » dit Kadaj.

« Avec mes amis, si. Pas avec des kidnappeurs. »

« On essaie juste de t'aider ! » fit Loz, énervé.

« M'aider ? ! Mais qui vous dit que j'ai besoin d'aide ? »

« Pourtant, tu semblais désespérée, la première fois que je t'ai vue », lança Kadaj.

Ces mots figèrent Ariale. Le souvenir de sa tentative de suicide lui revint.

« Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment, au juste ? » demanda Loz, qui avait perdu le fil.

Kadaj allait peut-être lui répondre, quand le regard d'Ariale l'arrêta. Son regard était passé de la tristesse à une haine froide. Il put voir ses yeux virer au noir, comme ceux d'un requin.

« Non, rien », dit-il, un peu inquiet.

Le visage d'Ariale se détendit. Ses yeux redevinrent normaux. À ce moment-là, Sephiroth et Yazoo arrivèrent.

« Rien à faire, le bateau est bel et bien détruit. On ne peut même pas fabriquer de radeau avec les restes » », dit Yazoo.

« Mais alors, comment on va quitter l'île ? » demanda Loz.

« Peut-être que notre chère amie terrienne pourrait nous aider ? » dit Sephiroth avec moquerie.

Ariale le fusilla du regard.

« Vous n'avez qu'à y aller à la nage », répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

« Mais on n'a pas de nageoires, nous ! » gémit Loz, qui avait pris la phrase au premier degré.

« Loz… » dit Yazoo, l'air un peu agacé. Il allait continuer de parler quand un craquement dans les buissons fit sursauter tout le monde.

Lentement, Ariale se redressa tandis que les autres portaient la main à leurs armes.

« Ne tirez pas, c'est moi ! » fit une voix.

« Diego ? » demanda Ariale.

Le jeune homme sortit lentement de sa cachette, les mains bien en évidence.

« Ouais… Tirez pas, j'suis venu tout seul. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Sephiroth.

« Je… Ariale, je suis désolé pour ce matin. Je pensais pas que les autres te feraient du mal, ils disaient qu'ils voulaient juste te rallier à notre cause, et je pensais que ce serait mieux pour nous tous ! »

« Explique ça à ma gorge ! » ironisa la jeune fille. Elle se souvenait encore de la poigne du géant autour de son cou, avant qu'il la jette sur Sephiroth.

« Ouais… Écoutez, je connais un moyen de quitter l'île. »

« Ah bon ? Tu as un bateau ? » demanda Sephiroth.

« Non… Mais je sais qu'il y a un engin caché dans ces ruines. Qui habitait ces ruines, avant, à votre avis ? » dit le garçon, avec un sourire malicieux.

« Les Cetras, je connais l'histoire, j'ai moi-même été sur la base de la Shinra qui étudiait ces ruines il y a des années, quand je travaillais encore pour la Shinra », dit Sephiroth.

« Mmmm… Et vous avez été au fond ? »

« Impossible d'aller au fond », dit l'ex-général, les sourcils froncés.

« Moi, je vous garantis que si. Venez voir. »

Déjà, le garçon reculait, en leur faisant signe de le suivre. Les quatre hommes se concertèrent du regard, se demandant s'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance. Ariale, elle, le fixait avec méfiance.

Mais elle finit par le suivre. Elle entendit les autres derrière se mettre en marche à sa suite.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant une arcade de style romain. Une statue de femme dansant au milieu de vagues y était visible. Elle tenait une fleur dans ses mains, dont les douze pétales étaient fermés. Diego appuya sur l'un d'eux, puis un autre dans un ordre précis, jusqu'à cinq pétales, comme une combinaison.

Soudain, la fleur s'ouvrit dans un craquement. Son cœur s'illumina d'une belle lumière Mako. Puis la statue disparut sous terre, révélant une ouverture de l'autre côté.

Sephiroth regarda Diego avec méfiance.

« L'équipe de la Shinra n'avait jamais découvert ce passage, en deux mois de recherches. Comment tu l'as trouvé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je peux traverser les murs ! Les passages secrets ne peuvent rien contre moi », dit le jeune homme avec fierté.

Et sur ces mots, il fit mine de s'engouffrer dans l'ouverture, quand Sephiroth lui barra le passage avec son sabre.

« Je ne te fais toujours pas confiance, alors tu restes en arrière. »

Sans même attendre que Diego réplique, il passa le premier. Kadaj le suivit, avec Ariale puis Loz, et enfin Diego que Yazoo surveillait.

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite salle circulaire, avec un escalier au centre. Ils se mirent à le descendre, jusqu'à arriver dans une grande salle souterraine dont la vue emplit Ariale et les trois Incarnés d'admiration.

La salle était très grande, et les murs étaient en verre, laissant voir l'océan. La jeune fille s'approcha de l'une des vitres et regarda passer un banc de poissons multicolores. Kadaj et Loz en firent autant. Ils avaient passé presque toute leur vie dans un laboratoire et n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de découvrir l'océan, même lors de leur quête pour Jenova. Yazoo aurait aimé les suivre, mais il n'oubliait pas que Diego était sous sa surveillance.

« Alors, elle est où, cette fameuse machine ? » demanda Sephiroth.

Diego leur montra du doigt une machine visible au fond de la pièce. Sephiroth s'en approcha et vit que cela ressemblait à un tableau de bord. Il y avait d'étranges symboles gravés dessus, mais la poussière, les toiles d'araignée et la boue avaient tout recouvert, rendant les écritures méconnaissables. Et les boutons étaient coincés par des bancs de coraux.

« Je m'en occupe », dit Loz.

Il s'approcha et, avec la force de ses poings, parvint à ôter tout le corail. Mais un coup un peu trop puissant fit éclater le dernier morceau et enfonça un bouton.

La terre se mit à trembler, puis une trappe s'ouvrit juste à côté.

« On descend sous terre ? » demanda Ariale, un peu inquiète.

« Mais où on va, comme ça ? » demanda Kadaj.

« Il y a une espèce de sous-marin tout au fond, au bas d'un grand escalier », dit Diego.

Après un moment de fixation embarrassante, Sephiroth quitta le garçon des yeux et emprunta l'escalier, suivi par le reste du groupe.

En effet, il y avait un escalier en pierres qui s'étendait devant eux. Il descendait en colimaçon. Tout autour d'eux, à plusieurs kilomètres de distance, ils pouvaient voir les parois circulaires d'une espèce de grotte. Des cristaux mako recouvraient les murs, offrant une lumière artificielle dans cet endroit obscur. De l'eau coulait de stalactites qui s'étaient formées au plafond. Les gouttelettes d'eau qui tombaient régulièrement donnaient une impression de pluie.

Enfin, après plus d'un long quart d'heure de descente, ils arrivèrent devant un grand lac. Ici se dressait un autre tableau de commande, entouré de cristaux éteints.

« Ça doit sûrement activer le sous-marin », dit Ariale, contente d'avoir enfin terminé la descente des escaliers.

Sephiroth regarda le tableau. Contrairement à celui d'en haut, il était intact, presque comme neuf.

Il appuya sur le bouton central. Un écran s'alluma alors, et une série de symboles mystérieux défilèrent dessus.

Ariale eut soudain une étrange sensation, comme si son cœur s'emballait. Inquiète, elle porta la main à sa poitrine.

« Ça va ? » demanda Kadaj.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi se sentait-elle en danger, tout à coup ?

Soudain, les cristaux autour du panneau de commande s'allumèrent, puis émirent un champ inquiétant, comme un sifflement. Les cristaux sur les parois tout autour d'eux résonnèrent en écho.

« Diego… » dit Ariale.

Tous regardèrent le jeune homme. Celui-ci leur répondit par un sourire inquiétant.

« Bonne chance », dit-il, avant de devenir invisible.

L'eau du lac se mit à bouillonner. Ariale sentit sa peau se recouvrir de chair de poule. Quelque chose se rapprochait…

Soudain jaillit de l'eau un serpent géant. Ariale crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait de celui qu'elle avait vu en rêve, mais elle se détrompa vite. Cette créature-là n'avait rien à voir avec Léviathan. Au lieu de belles écailles argentées, ce serpent-là avait une peau noire, et sa tête était couronnée d'une énorme bosse couverte de grosses veines palpitantes. Une corolle de peau recouverte de crochets de crabes entourait sa tête, tandis qu'il regardait ces cinq intrus avec appétit.

« _Qui ose troubler mon sommeil ?_ » dit la créature d'une voix gutturale.

Tout le monde resta figé un moment, jusqu'à ce que le serpent pique droit sur eux. Sephiroth pointa Masamune vers lui. L'épée se planta dans son front. Le serpent recula aussitôt et agita furieusement sa queue, créant des vagues qui tombèrent sur les cinq humains.

Ils manquèrent de tomber à l'eau, mais se raccrochèrent de justesse aux rochers.

Yazoo dégaina sa gunblade et tira sur la créature. Les balles ne firent que l'effleurer en l'énervant.

Sephiroth voulut l'attaquer une nouvelle fois, mais les vagues qui se créaient autour de la créature lui donnaient une mauvaise idée du champ d'action.

Soudain, l'eau parut se calmer, jusqu'à même baisser de niveau. Il regarda Ariale et vit qu'elle avait la main tendue vers l'onde, avec l'air concentré.

Apparemment, elle avait saisi son problème et l'aidait, maintenant. Reportant son attention sur le serpent, il raffermit sa prise autour du manche de Masamune puis sauta sur la queue du serpent et y planta son arme.

Le serpent hurla de douleur. Désireux d'aider, Kadaj se joignit au combat avec son Souba, et se mit à un endroit de la queue plus proche de la tête.

Loz eut envie de se joindre à eux, quand il vit l'extrémité de la queue du serpent jaillir de l'eau. Elle était couronnée de pics ! Et elle se dirigeait droit vers Ariale, toujours occupée à retenir l'eau.

Il se jeta sur la jeune fille et l'entraîna vers le sol, tandis que la queue passait au-dessus d'eux, les pics effleurant leurs têtes.

Interdite, Ariale regarda Loz se redresser quand le serpent se tourna vers eux.

« _Toi… Tu n'es pas une humaine ordinaire…_ » dit-il, en la fixant de ses yeux rouges sanguins . Ariale eut un frisson. Cette chose… était maléfique !

« _Je vais te dévorer !_ »

Il fondit sur elle, quand Kadaj s'interposa, la main tendue devant lui. Une matéria bouclier s'activa dans son bras et repoussa le monstre.

« Tu ne la toucheras pas ! » dit le jeune homme.

Ariale le regarda avec effarement. Pourquoi la protégeaient-ils ainsi, alors qu'elle était une alienne ? !

Profitant de la diversion, Sephiroth bondit, puis atterrit sur la tête du serpent. Il planta son sabre dedans. La pointe dépassa du bas de la tête.

Coincé, le monstre essaya d'ouvrir la bouche, mais ne put rien faire. Son corps fut agita par de violents soubresauts, avant de finalement tomber de tout son long dans l'eau. Sa tête s'écrasa sur le tableau de commande, le réduisant en miettes. Des éclairs parcoururent alors le corps du monstre, avant qu'il se désintègre en étoiles Mako.

Le combat était fini. Sephiroth se retourna doucement. Il n'avait sur lui aucune trace de sang, il ne semblait même pas s'être battu. La seule chose qui le trahissait était sa lame, ensanglantée.

Ariale le considéra en silence, lui et ses trois « frères ». Ils étaient différents des humains de cette planète, elle le sentait.

« Incroyable », souffla la jeune fille.

« En effet », dit une voix.

Tous levèrent la tête. Cette voix… Diego ? ! Ariale ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passa, juste après.

Elle vit les quatre argentés se tourner vers elle avec l'air inquiet, puis faire mine d'avancer quand ils parurent se heurter à quelque chose d'invisible. Ils tendirent les mains, et virent une espèce de lumière qui enveloppait l'espace devant eux, distordant l'air comme de l'eau.

« Pas mal, hein ? Patrick peut même créer des champs de force à distance, c'est sa spécialité », ricana le jeune terrien, apparaissant près d'Ariale.

Celle-ci crispa les poings. En fin de compte, il avait menti.

« Tu voulais tous nous tuer avec ce serpent, c'est ça ? » dit la jeune fille, furieuse.

« Tous, non. Juste eux. Toi, je voulais t'emmener en douce, mais le combat était tel que j'ai attendu en espérant qu'ils meurent et que tu survives. Je t'aurais ramenée ensuite. Bon, fini de discuter, tu viens avec moi », dit-il en s'avançant vers elle.

Ariale fit jaillir ses griffes et fit quelques moulinets devant lui.

« Ne t'approche pas ! Je te préviens, mes griffes sont empoisonnées, avec du venin d'oursin ! »

Diego pâlit, puis la fusilla du regard.

« _Mierda_, tu vas pas faire ta sale tête de cochon avec moi aussi, quand même ? ! Je veux te ramener parmi les nôtres, Ariale ! »

« Mais je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas, je les déteste ! Ils ne veulent que jouer à leur stupide petite guéguerre ! » dit la jeune fille, furieuse.

« NON ! Ça va bien au-delà de ça », dit le jeune homme plus calmement.

Ariale se figea. De l'autre côté du champ d'énergie, les quatre hommes cessèrent de donner des coups et écoutèrent avec attention.

« Ce que nous voulons, c'est nous installer sur cette planète, Ariale. »

« Vous insta… Mais pourquoi ? ! Il serait plus simple de rentrer chez nous, sur Terre ! »

« Chez nous, c'est vrai… Mais pour combien de temps ? Tu as pensé aux problèmes que l'on rencontre chez nous, actuellement ? Les tornades, les séismes, sans parler du tsunami qu'il y a eu au Japon, il y a peu ! Et les problèmes avec les usines nucléaires, la déforestation et la surpopulation… On a besoin d'une autre planète pour vivre, Ariale ! C'est pour ça qu'on profite du fait d'être là. La Shinra a voulu faire de nous des pantins, et ils vont le payer. Ces dons que la Mako nous a donnés nous serviront au moins à quelque chose. Et nous prendrons cette planète pour nous, pour en faire notre nouvelle maison. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi on a tant besoin de ton aide ? » Il lui tendit la main.

Ariale regarda sa main, puis lui, et ensuite les argentés, qui la fixaient maintenant avec appréhension. Après un moment, Ariale baissa la tête puis répondit :

« Non. »

« Quoi ? » dit Diego.

« Non. Je mentirais si je disais que je n'ai pas envie de vous aider. C'est vrai, la situation chez nous est catastrophique, et il faut la résoudre, mais… pas comme ça ! Je refuse de vous aider à commettre un génocide planétaire. Ce n'est pas chez nous ici. »

« Alors, tu préfères voir toute la race terrienne s'éteindre. Tu veux laisser ta famille, tes amis, ton peuple mourir ? ! » dit Diego, indigné.

« NON ! Mais… mais je sais aussi que ma famille et mes amis ne voudraient pas que fasse de telles horreurs ! Désolée, Diego, mais… si telle doit être ma fin, sur Terre, alors je préfère encore l'affronter avec dignité, plutôt que vivre avec les mains pleines de sang, sur une terre où seront enterrés les os de ses habitants légitimes, injustement massacrés ! »

Le jeune homme la regarda avec un mélange de colère, dégoût et d'admiration, puis hocha la tête.

« Je vois… Arthur avait raison, tu es une forte tête. Bon, tu ne me laisses pas le choix. »

Il sortit un pistolet métallique de sa poche, dont le canon laissait voir une aiguille de seringue.

Ariale n'eut pas le temps de réagir, il tira. La seringue se planta dans son bras. La jeune fille l'arracha, puis se dirigea sur lui et le griffa violemment au visage. Diego voulut crier, quand il se figea. Son corps se fit lourd, puis il tomba dans le lac.

Ariale voulut se tourner vers les garçons pour les aider quand elle sentit malgré elle ses jambes faiblir. Elle tomba à genoux et perdit connaissance. Ce maudit produit commençait à faire effet.

Combien de temps dormit-elle ? Jamais elle ne le sut. Mais lorsqu'elle sentit l'effet abrutissant du produit diminuer, elle sentit de petites secousses, comme si quelqu'un la portait en marchant.

Péniblement, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle était dans les bras de Loz. Il la portait tout en montant les escaliers des ruines, avec ses frères.

« Tu es réveillée ? » dit Loz, voyant sa tête bouger.

Les quatre autres argentés tournèrent la tête vers eux, puis reprirent la montée des escaliers.

« Mmmm… » dit Ariale. Elle baissa les yeux, l'air soudain fort gêné.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Yazoo, juste à côté.

« Vous vouliez… vraiment… juste… m'aider ? » dit la jeune fille, d'une voix ensommeillée.

« C'est ce qu'on se tue à te dire depuis hier ! » s'écria Kadaj.

Il se figea en voyant les yeux tristes d'Ariale se poser sur lui, avant de se perdre dans le vague.

« Les miens… veulent conquérir cette planète. Je croyais… que la Shinra était seule coupable… que c'était eux les méchants. Autrefois, ma planète… était bien plus verdoyante. On avait plus de forêts que de villes. Puis il y a eu la modernisation, et tous ces problèmes écologiques, sans parler des guerres… Et aujourd'hui, ils sont prêts à tuer tout un peuple pour conquérir un autre monde… La mort de Dylan… Mon bébé que j'ai perdu… Tout ça pour conquérir une planète ! Comment… Comment en est-on arrivé là ? » dit la jeune fille. Ses yeux se fermèrent, laissant des larmes couler le long de ses joues.

« Ariale… » murmura Kadaj.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien. Son esprit venait à nouveau de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

_Ce chapitre fut dur à écrire, j'ai mis longtemps avant de trouver toutes les idées et de les mettre sur papier. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Voilà donc le véritable but des terriens sur Gaïa. Qu'en pensez-vous ? _


	14. Mobby

_Pardon d'être si peu présente ces derniers temps, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail. Enfin, je n'abandonne pas pour autant, c'est l'essentiel. _

_Merci à **Lunastrelle** et **Alindmy** pour leurs reviews. _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. _

* * *

**Chapitre 14 :**

**Mobby**

Debout au bord de la plage, Sephiroth réfléchissait. Le soleil s'était levé, plus d'une journée s'était écoulée depuis le combat contre le monstre au fond de la cité en ruines.

Et ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé pour quitter cette maudite île. Les terriens semblaient avoir disparu.

Il entendit soudain des bruits de pas dans son dos. Les Incarnés s'approchaient, avec Ariale. Depuis son réveil, un accord tacite s'était établi entre elle et les quatre hommes.

« Bon… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Kadaj, agacé par ce silence.

Sephiroth serra les dents. Pas question d'avouer qu'il n'avait aucune idée, il n'afficherait aucune faiblesse.

« Ariale… Tu es une sirène, c'est bien ça ? » dit Yazoo.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le jeune homme, se demandant où il voulait en venir avec cette question.

« Oui, et alors ? »

« Tu peux parler aux poissons ? »

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils.

« Euh… Oui, mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de gros poissons autour de l'île qui pourraient vous aider, vous savez. Les dauphins sont en période de migration depuis trois jours, et il ne reste que des requins. Alors… »

Soudain, elle s'arrêta.

« Alors ? » demanda Kadaj.

« Il reste bien quelqu'un… mais je n'ai jamais essayé… Attendez un peu, je reviens ! »

Et sur ces mots, elle courut vers l'eau. Les quatre hommes la regardèrent se transformer en sirène puis disparaître dans l'océan.

L'attente dura plus d'une demi-heure. Le doute finit par s'insinuer dans leur esprit : et si elle les avait abandonnés ? Après tout, elle était une terrienne, comme les autres… Mais elle avait clairement exprimé son refus d'aider Diego et les autres, à maintes reprises…

Soudain, la mer parut s'agiter. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de vent. Le soleil commençait juste à descendre, le ciel prenait une teinte légèrement rosée, les nuages noircissaient.

« Hého ! »

La voix d'Ariale ! Elle venait de l'autre côté de l'île, au bout de la falaise ! Comment était-elle arrivée ?

Ils coururent jusqu'à la crête de pierre. Mais il n'y avait personne. Soudain, un immense jet d'eau jaillit de l'océan, les éclaboussant copieusement.

Puis une espèce de grosse forme bleue et oblongue jaillit de l'eau. Juchée sur la tête d'une baleine, Ariale leur faisait signe. Elle arborait sa belle queue de sirène argentée.

« Pardon d'avoir été aussi longue, mais j'ai eu du mal à la trouver ! »

« Et tu veux bien m'expliquer en quoi le fait d'avoir amené une baleine près de l'île va nous aider ? » dit Sephiroth.

« Pour quitter l'île, pardi ! Montez sur son dos, elle va nous emporter jusqu'à Costa del Sol. »

« Tu te fiches de nous ? ! Elle va nous dévorer, oui ! » dit Loz.

« Mais non ! Les baleines ne mangent pas d'humains ni de poissons, elles préfèrent le krill. Tiens, ouvre la bouche, ma grande, montre-leur ! »

La baleine parut comprendre, car elle ouvrit aussitôt sa grande gueule, révélant ses fanons.

« Elle n'a pas de dents, elle se sert de ses fanons pour attraper le krill et les petits poissons. Et puis vous serez sur sa tête, pas dans sa gueule, et moi aussi ! Allez, montez ! »

Personne ne réagit. Dans un soupir, Ariale fit disparaître sa queue de poisson puis marcha jusqu'au bord de la falaise et leur tendit la main.

« Dépêchez-vous, tout de même, la marée va descendre et elle ne pourra pas rester. Allez, je vous dis qu'elle ne vous fera rien ! »

Finalement, Yazoo fut le premier à s'approcher, puis à tendre le pied vers la tête de la baleine. Il hésita, puis le posa doucement dessus. Finalement, il se risqua entièrement dessus et rejoignit Ariale.

Voyant qu'il n'y avait apparemment pas trop de danger, les autres montèrent dessus, l'un après l'autre : Loz, Kadaj puis Sephiroth.

Lorsque le dernier fut monté, la baleine commença à s'éloigner. Sous la secousse, tous oscillèrent puis s'assirent sur son dos.

Le puissant cétacé s'éloigna de la falaise, puis se mit à nager à travers l'océan.

Finalement, c'était assez confortable. La peau était rugueuse et froide. Kadaj rampa jusqu'à l'évent, le trou en haut de la tête de la baleine, puis se pencha. Un bruit de succion résonna, puis il recula vivement, tandis qu'un jet d'eau en jaillissait et les arrosait tous.

« En plus, elle a le sens du gag ! Pas vrai, Mobby ? » dit Ariale, avec un sourire.

« Mobby ? » dit Sephiroth.

« Ben oui, c'est comme ça que je l'appelle. »

L'ex-Général leva les yeux au ciel, et se prépara à lui demander où elle était allée pêcher un nom pareil quand il s'aperçut que les nuages se regroupaient dans le ciel, au-dessus d'eux. Bientôt, de la pluie se mit à tomber. Il faisait nuit quand des éclairs zébrèrent le ciel.

« C'est juste une petite tempête. Rien de bien méchant », dit Loz.

Ariale s'approcha du bord de la tête et regarda les vagues. Il lui semblait voir des formes un peu allongées se mouvoir sous l'eau, lorsque les éclairs illuminaient l'espace.

« Il y a des trucs qui bougent, là-dedans ! » dit la jeune fille.

« Du phosphore et du plancton, c'est normal ! » dit Sephiroth.

« J'suis pas sûr… C'est gros, pour du plancton ! » dit Kadaj, en se penchant près d'Ariale.

« Eh, vous approchez pas trop du bord, tous les deux, c'est pas une promenade de plaisance ! » dit Yazoo.

« On dirait une espèce de poisson », poursuivit le jeune homme, sans se soucier des paroles de son aîné.

Soudain, quelque chose jaillit de l'eau et passa au-dessus des jeunes gens. Loz le reçut dans les mains et tomba à la renverse. Il put alors voir qu'il s'agissait d'un gros poisson de la taille d'un chat, avec des yeux globuleux et blancs. Mais le plus terrible était son énorme mâchoire, des dents longues et acérées qui claquaient furieusement l'air, désireuses de le déchiqueter.

D'un coup de pied, Loz l'envoya valser au-dessus de lui. Le poisson rebondit sur le dos de la baleine puis plongea dans l'eau.

Tous s'aperçurent alors que des dizaines d'autres de ces poissons sortaient de l'eau autour d'eux. La baleine parut s'agiter, un gémissement puissant retentit.

« C'est nous qu'ils veulent, elle vient de me prévenir ! » dit Ariale.

« Reste au milieu, on s'occupe de ces saletés ! » dit Sephiroth.

La manœuvre s'exécuta. Positionnés en cercle autour de la jeune fille, ils dégainèrent leurs armes. Sephiroth et Kadaj tranchaient les poissons de leurs sabres. Loz les frappait en plein vol avec ses poissons tandis que Yazoo leur tirait dessus avant même qu'ils aient pu les atteindre.

« Ils diminuent pas en nombre, c'est énervant ! » dit Loz.

« Continuez, vous arrêtez pas ! Ariale, dis à Mobby d'accélérer ! » dit Sephiroth.

Acquiesçant, la jeune fille se pencha pour parler à la baleine, quand celle-ci pencha dangereusement la tête en arrière, leur faisant tous perdre l'équilibre. Ils glissèrent sur sa peau humide jusqu'à se rattraper à sa nageoire.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ? ! » cria Kadaj.

Ariale comprit en voyant le bout de sa nageoire : les poissons étaient en train de l'attaquer ! Conscients qu'ils ne pouvaient atteindre les humains, ils s'en prenaient à leur radeau de fortune. Bientôt, l'eau prit une couleur rougêatre autour de la baleine.

« Ils s'en prennent à elle ! » dit la jeune fille, catastrophée.

La baleine gémissait et s'agitait de plus en plus, ils avaient du mal à rester accrochés à elle tout en continuant de combattre les poissons qui essayaient de leur sauter dessus.

« On va pas tenir, il faut sauter ! » dit Sephiroth.

« Mais les poissons vont nous dévorer ! » protesta Yazoo.

Ariale comprit que c'était à elle d'intervenir. Sans lâcher Mobby, elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. L'eau était son élément, son alliée. Elle pouvait communiquer avec les créatures marines, et percer leurs sombres secrets.

Elle rouvrit soudain les yeux et sourit, un sourire étrange, carnassier, qui rappelait curieusement celui des poissons carnivores.

Soudain, l'eau s'agita furieusement près de la baleine. Puis un immense serpent jaillit et produisit un cri.

Les quatre argentés reconnurent le dieu de l'eau, Léviathan ! Celui-ci se pencha vers eux, puis tendit sa tête en ouvrant grand son bec.

Sephiroth tendit instinctivement son sabre, quand il vit la tête du serpent dévier sur la gauche et happer trois poissons.

« Il s'occupe des poissons, vous en faites pas ! » dit Ariale.

« C'est toi qui l'as appelé, sans matéria ? ! » dit Kadaj.

« Eh oui ! Entre créatures marines, on se comprend ! » dit la jeune fille, avec un clin d'œil.

Bientôt, Mobby parut se détendre. Les poissons se faisaient moins nombreux, rien que la présence d'un prédateur plus grand sur leur territoire les incitait à renoncer.

Lorsque vint le matin, la baleine nageait paisiblement près de la plage de Costa del Sol.

Une fois à une distance raisonnable du rivage, les cinq navigateurs sautèrent dans l'eau et nagèrent jusque sur la plage. Là, Ariale reprit sa forme humaine et, avec ses quatre compagnons, se tourna vers l'horizon. Mobby s'éloignait déjà.

« Merci pour la ballade ! » cria la jeune fille.

Mobby lui répondit par un dernier jet d'eau. Tous firent alors volte-face et se dirigèrent vers le bungalow que les Incarnés avaient loué à leur arrivée.

Nul ne vit apparaître à l'horizon un bateau. À bord, sur le pont, Diego ouvrit les yeux, l'air essoufflé.

« C'est la dernière fois que je déchaîne mon pouvoir pour rendre un bateau invisible ! » dit le jeune homme.

Ses compagnons terriens haussèrent des épaules.

« Que veux-tu, on ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se faire attaquer par leur baleine », dit Patrick.

« Bon, préparez-vous. Ce soir, on s'invite chez eux », dit Arthur.

_Ariale… De gré ou de force, tu nous rejoindras_, se promit le dirigeant du groupe.

* * *

_Et voilà ! J'ai fait des recherches sur les baleines pour écrire ce chapitre. J'imagine que vous savez d'où vient le nom Mobby ? ^_^_


	15. Par la cheminée

_Merci à **Lunastrelle** et **Alindmy** pour leurs reviews. _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. _

* * *

**Chapitre 15 :**

**Par la cheminée**

Il faisait sombre au fond de l'océan. Ariale se sentait attirée malgré elle par les profondeurs. Sa queue de sirène n'était pas apparue, elle avait toujours ses jambes d'humaine, mais ses branchies l'empêchaient de mourir noyée.

Elle se laissait entraîner par les courants marins plus qu'elle nageait. Quelque chose l'attirait, quelque chose de puissant.

Elle se mit bientôt à descendre au fond de l'abysse, celui où elle était revenue à la vie. Enfin, elle aperçut l'esprit de l'eau, qui dansait juste en dessous d'elle.

La jeune fille eut envie de lui parler, mais elle se figea brusquement. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout était trop calme.

Soudain, elle vit les parois de l'abysse trembler, des cailloux s'en détachèrent puis un grondement menaçant retentit.

Les filaments de l'esprit se mirent à tournoyer de façon anormalement vite. Sa forme longue et effilée se fit compacte et plus grosse, comme s'il s'était contracté en une position défensive.

Ariale leva la tête et ouvrit la bouche, laissant s'échapper un flot de bulles. Quelque chose fonçait droit sur elle et l'esprit. La jeune fille voulut faire apparaître sa queue de sirène et déchaîner ses pouvoirs pour l'arrêter, mais elle se sentait anormalement faible.

« _Sauve-toi !_ »

La jeune fille entendit l'esprit lui donner cet ordre. Il semblait affolé.

« _Va-t-en ! Allez ! Ariale, sauve-toi !_ »

Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Sans nageoire, elle ne pouvait remonter à la surface. La chose était à quelques millimètres d'elle maintenant, et elle put voir deux énormes yeux rouges et globuleux la fixer avec méchanceté.

« _Ariale, je t'en prie ! Ariale…_ »

« ARIALE ! »

La jeune fille ouvrit brusquement les yeux et vit le plafond en bois au-dessus d'elle, puis deux yeux verts encadrés par une chevelure argentée.

Elle se redressa, et sentit son dos et ses bras en sueur se détacher du hamac avec un léger bruit de succion. Kadaj la regardait avec inquiétude.

« Que… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Tu gémissais, je t'ai entendue depuis la salle de bains. Quand je suis arrivé, tu te débattais. Tu as fait un cauchemar ? »

« Non… Oh, si ! »

« Tu veux en parler ? »

Ariale se contenta d'enfouir sa tête dans ses genoux repliés contre elle. Tout son corps tremblait. Ce cauchemar… Elle n'avait pas compris du tout ce qu'elle avait vu, mais elle sentait que l'instinct de sirène, si présent en elle depuis la mort de Dylan, comprenait bien la situation, lui. Et il lui communiquait de l'affolement.

« Non… Pas maintenant… J'ai froid… »

« Mmmmm… Tu es tout en sueur. File te laver, ou tu vas prendre froid. La salle de bains est juste là. »

Acquiesçant, la jeune fille glissa lentement du hamac et sentit ses genoux plier sous son poids. Elle se sentait anormalement faible.

« Ça va aller ? » demanda Kadaj, inquiet, en se penchant vers elle.

Il tendit une main et la posa sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Celle-ci sursauta. Elle avait les nerfs à vif, elle se sentait comme un animal traqué, mais la fatigue et l'incompréhension l'empêchaient de s'enfuir.

Une fois debout, elle alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Là, elle fut légèrement rassurée en voyant la baignoire. L'espace d'un instant, l'idée de prendre un bain et de se changer en sirène la saisit, mais son cauchemar lui revint à l'esprit.

Tant pis, elle prendrait une douche. Une fois la porte verrouillée, elle enleva sa robe et se mit dans la baignoire. Elle activa le pommeau de la douche, puis laissa l'eau couler le long de son corps.

Elle ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir de soulagement. L'eau lui faisait un bien fou ! Elle se savonna, puis une fois propre, elle décida de rester encore un peu pour réfléchir.

Elle n'était arrivée qu'hier soir dans le bungalow et s'était vite couchée dans un hamac, alors que les autres avaient filé se laver pour se débarrasser de l'eau salée. Invoquer Léviathan l'avait épuisée.

Mais maintenant, elle ressentait une autre forme de fatigue. Une fatigue mentale. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vivait-elle toutes ces choses ? Son aventure dans la piscine quand elle était plus petite ne l'avait jamais trop tracassée, elle avait vite oublié cet épisode d'une part grâce au soutien de ses parents, mais aussi parce qu'elle était une enfant.

Elle avait beau essayer de voir le bon côté des choses, comme le fait que son pouvoir de sirène l'ait guérie de son asthme, elle ne pouvait oublier cette maudite douleur qui la terrassait nuit et jour : la mort de Dylan et de son enfant. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'être maman.

Mais que faire, maintenant ? À supposer qu'elle parvienne à rentrer un jour chez elle, comment ferait-elle pour reprendre une vie normale ? Pourrait-elle retrouver sa condition d'humaine ordinaire quand tout cela serait fini ? Sinon, qui voudrait d'une espèce de terrienne dotée de super pouvoirs ? Même ici, sur cette planète, elle doutait fort que quelqu'un veuille bien d'elle, surtout que les siens avaient la ferme intention de la coloniser !

Dans un nouveau soupir, elle cala sa tête contre le mur carrelé de la salle de bains, puis coupa l'eau. Elle s'enveloppa dans une serviette, puis sortit timidement la tête de la porte de la salle de bains et vit un paquet de tissu noir posé sur le sol tout près d'elle. Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce, mais elle n'allait pas rentrer maintenant.

Une fois de retour dans la salle de bains, elle déplia le tissu et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un grand T-shirt noir. Il est vrai que sa robe n'était plus mettable, avec toute cette sueur. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à la laver.

Au moins, le T-shirt pouvait faire office de chemise de nuit, il lui tombait jusqu'aux genoux. Une fois rhabillée, elle retourna dans la chambre et s'approcha du hamac. Elle ignorait comme Kadaj avait fait, mais il était propre, et les couvertures toutes fraîches.

Juste au moment où elle remontait dedans, la porte s'ouvrit et Kadaj revint en se frottant les mains. Ariale en déduisit qu'il venait juste de jeter le linge sale ailleurs.

Il s'approcha d'elle.

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

« Oui… »

« Tu ne veux toujours pas parler de ton cauchemar ? »

Gênée, la jeune fille baissa les yeux. Comment lui parler de ce qui la tracassait ? Elle se souvint de ce moment où il avait voulu l'empêcher de se suicider. Il avait réussi à raviver l'espoir en elle. Mais là…

« Je… Je suis fatiguée. Une autre fois », dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Elle se retourna dans le hamac et ferma les yeux. Elle le sentit demeurer immobile derrière elle un moment, avant de finalement faire demi-tour et sortir de la chambre pour rejoindre celle de ses frères.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Diego fulminait. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit d'utiliser son pouvoir pour entrer dans le bungalow ? Il le demanda à Arthur, juste derrière lui.

« Parce que si nous activons nos pouvoirs, Sephiroth et ses Incarnés sentiront tout de suite notre présence ! Alors, on agit aussi normalement que possible jusqu'au moment final de l'attaque, pigé ? Toi, tu captures Ariale, et nous on s'occupe des autres pour couvrir ta fuite. Allez, zou ! » dit Arthur.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir. Lui et ses compagnons se trouvaient juste sur le toit du bungalow. Ils avaient grimpé en silence, le bruit de la mer et du vent couvrant le bruit de leur escalade.

Diego regarda la cheminée aménagée dans le toit. Il trouvait ça débile. On voulait l'obliger à jouer au Père Noël ou quoi ?

Puis, un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il se mit bien droit et tendit ses bras de chaque côté, puis dit :

« Il va tenter une double vrille, saut périlleux arrière, suivi d'un flip-flap carpé ! Très haut niveau technique… »

Arthur et ses complices levèrent les yeux au ciel. On n'était pas en plein championnat olympique !

Mais ils ne purent retenir un « oh » d'admiration en voyant le jeune homme bondir dans les airs et accomplir les mouvements de façon impeccable. Diego était vraiment souple !

Puis, tout en redescendant, il courba le dos comme un arc et tendit ses bras devant lui, pour plonger dans la cheminée. Mais, une fois la moitié du corps passée dans le trou, il s'arrêta. Il était coincé à la taille !

Furieux, il émit un juron.

_Fichue cellulite ! J'prends tout sur les hanches, moi ! _

Il sentit des mains agripper ses jambes puis se mettre à pousser, pour l'aider à passer. Mais rien à faire, il restait coincé.

« Bob, file-lui un coup de main ! » dit Arthur.

Diego poussa un cri de panique. Oh non, pas le gros Bob ! Pas le molosse ! L'immense colosse humain de la bande s'approcha puis, d'une vulgaire pichenette sur les pieds de Diego, le poussa en avant.

Le jeune homme s'étala par terre dans la suie, en bas de la cheminée. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il était dans le salon. Mais il n'y avait personne… Une chance !

Diego se releva puis, tout en se massant le dos, regarda autour de lui, jusqu'à repérer le couloir menant aux portes des chambres.

Son premier réflexe fut d'activer son pouvoir pour passer la tête par l'une des portes et regarder ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté, mais il s'en abstint. Arthur avait dit d'attendre qu'il ait Ariale pour activer son pouvoir !

Il vit soudain l'une des portes s'ouvrir. Kadaj en sortit, puis referma la porte et se dirigea vers une autre tout au fond à gauche. Le jeune terrien comprit qu'Ariale devait se trouver dans celle-là.

Une fois que le jeune homme eut disparu dans l'autre pièce, Diego sortit de sa cachette puis s'approcha de la porte.

Il venait à peine de toucher la poignée quand il vit la pointe d'un sabre apparaître juste à côté de sa tempe gauche.

« Celui qui tourne le dos à son ennemi est soit un imbécile soit quelqu'un très sûr de lui », dit la voix de Sephiroth.

Dans un soupir, Diego leva les mains puis se retourna. Les quatre argentés le menaçaient de leurs armes.

« Comment vous avez su que j'étais là ? Je n'ai pas activé mes pouvoirs, vous ne pouviez pas sentir mon aura ! »

« Les traces de suie, imbécile ! Tu en as semé partout dans le salon, je les ai vus en revenant du jardin. Utilise le paillasson la prochaine fois, avant de t'inviter chez les gens. »

Diego serra les dents. Et maintenant, il avait le droit d'utiliser son pouvoir ou pas ?

Soudain, le sol se mit à trembler, puis un bruit semblable à une explosion retentit. Dans sa chambre, Ariale se redressa sur son hamac. Que s'était-il passé ?

Elle sortit de la chambre et fut surprise de voir les quatre argentés tenant Diego en joue. Le jeune homme était couvert de suie.

Et juste à ce moment, apparut dans l'escalier le terrien géant, celui qui l'avait jetée d'une main sur Sephiroth et que Loz n'avait pu vaincre. Il tenait une curieuse arme dans son dos : une espèce d'énorme matraque en cristal vert, qui évoquait le Mako.

« T'as tout raté, imbécile ! Maintenant, à moi de jouer ! » dit le colosse.

« Pas de problème, Bob, ils sont à toi ! » dit Diego, tout content.

Bob n'attendit pas plus et abattit sa matraque sur le sol devant lui. Ariale vit Kadaj se jeter sur elle et la projeter en arrière dans ses bras, la projetant des débris de plancher qui volaient en éclats autour d'eux.

La jeune fille toujours dans ses bras, il se redressa et regarda Bob qui se redressait, l'air vexé.

Tout le monde avait reculé lorsqu'il avait frappé, personne n'était blessé… sauf Diego qui se redressait en se massant le crâne, l'air furieux.

« _Estupido ! _Tu peux pas attendre que je soi à l'abri avant de frapper ? ! ? » rugit le jeune homme.

Bob lui répondit par un sourire niais, puis dressa de nouveau son arme dans l'air pour frapper une nouvelle fois.

Mais, au moment où il les abaissa, il sentit une résistance inhabituelle l'arrêter à mi-chemin. Rouvrant les yeux, il vit que Loz se tenait juste sous lui et tenait fermement le bout de la matraque dans les siennes.

Furieux, Bob releva son arme et recula. Loz prit également un peu de recul, et arma son Dual Hound, pour le brancher sur puissance maximale.

Puis, Bob fonça en avant. Loz fit de même et le frappa de toutes ses forces au front. Le bibendum s'arrêta et resta un instant immobile, sans afficher une quelconque réaction.

Loz, par contre, recula en étouffant un cri de douleur. C'était bien la première fois qu'il avait mal en frappant quelqu'un !

Ariale regarda Bob avec l'air médusé. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que la Mako pouvait rendre un terrien aussi fort ! Elle réfléchit rapidement. Comment arrêter cette chose ? Elle fut tentée d'utiliser le pouvoir de sa main droite, mais elle s'y refusa. Ce pouvoir l'horrifiait, et elle s'était juré de plus l'utiliser. Il restait ses griffes… Elle fit mine de s'avancer, quand Yazoo l'arrêta.

« Laisse. Il doit y arriver seul. C'est son combat. »

La jeune fille ne put réprimer une grimace désabusée. Elle pouvait comprendre que c'était une question d'honneur, mais était-ce _vraiment_ raisonnable ?

« Tu crois vraiment pouvoir m'arrêter, petit ? » ricana Bob.

« T'occupe et prépare-toi, gras du bide ! » répliqua Loz.

À ces mots, Diego fit la grimace. Bob, par contre, perdit son sourire et parut outré.

« Tu viens de me traiter de quoi, là ? ! »

« Gras du bide ! C'est bien ce que t'es, regarde-toi, gros plein de soupe ! »

Fou de rage, Bob fonça sur lui. Surpris par son changement d'humeur si soudain, Loz ne put que se protéger alors que le bibendum l'envoyait valser contre le mur.

Il tomba au sol et ferma les yeux, la tête baissée.

« Hi, hi ! J'aime pas qu'on m'insulte ! Okay, maintenant, à votre tour, les p'tits… »

« EH ! GROS BLOP ! » cria Loz.

Furieux, Blop se retourna. Il respirait si fort qu'Ariale ne put s'empêcher de le comparer avec un taureau. Lentement, l'Incarné se redressa et pencha la tête de chaque côté, faisant craquer son cou.

« On a pas encore fini », dit-il.

Acquiesçant, Blog leva haut sa matraque. Loz fit jouer ses poings, prêt pour une nouvelle attaque.

« YAAAAAAAAAH ! » cria Bob, tout en abaissant sa matraque.

Loz tendit son poing gauche en avant. Un violent flash bleu électrique emplit l'espace. Un immense nuage de poussière s'éleva autour d'eux, les aveuglant un moment.

Lorsque tous purent voir, ils virent que Loz était toujours debout. Il se tenait le bras gauche en grimaçant, mais il tenait !

Bob aussi, mais il clignait des yeux, l'air un peu ahuri. Puis, mécontent, il releva sa matraque pour un nouveau coup, quand il s'arrêta.

Tout le monde mit un moment à comprendre. Lorsqu'enfin la poussière se dissipa complètement, ils virent que la matraque de Bob… était cassée. Il ne restait qu'un misérable petit tronçon entre ses mains. Le reste gisait par terre, en miettes.

« Woh ! Ton dernier coup l'a désarmé ! » dit Ariale, avec un sifflement admiratif.

« Et alors ? ! répliqua Diego. Il est encore debout, il est pas vaincu, le combat est pas fini ! Pas vrai, Bob ? Allez, attaque ! Bob ? »

Bob fixait le reste de son arme avec l'air ahuri.

« Eh… Dis quelque chose ! » fit Loz.

Bob resta un moment immobile, avant de dire : « Ma matraque… ma matraque… EST CASSÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉE ! IL L'A CASSÉE ! ELLE EST INUTILISAAAAABLE, MAINTENAAAAAAANT ! BOUUUUUUUUH, MÉCHAAAAAAANT ! » s'écria le colosse en larmes.

Curieusement, ses sanglots résonnèrent fort dans le vent, comme un klaxon de voiture.

« Il a un problème, celui-là, c'est pas vrai ! » dit Ariale, dépitée.

« J'ai une impression de déjà-vu », murmura Yazoo.

« Moi aussi », convint Kadaj, à voix basse.

Sephiroth, lui, avait un air blasé, mais intérieurement il ressentait la même chose qu'Ariale : d'où sortait ce guignol ? ! ! ? Loz, lui, se grattait la tête avec l'air confus.

« Désolé… » dit-il, à court d'autres arguments.

« Pfffft, quel abruti ! » dit Diego.

« Laissez tomber », dit la voix d'Arthur.

Tous levèrent la tête vers le plafond, à l'endroit où les coups de Bob l'avaient fait sauter. Arthur se tenait debout au-dessus d'eux, avec un air de conquérant.

« Changement de plan, on bat en retraite ! Mais ne croyez pas vous en tirer aussi facilement, nous reviendrons ! »

Il disparut. Diego hésita, puis recula et disparut à travers le mur. Bob se retourna et fonça droit devant lui, toujours en pleurant.

Il courut loin d'eux. Ceux-ci ne purent vraiment le suivre, ses pas faisaient trembler le sol et les déséquilibraient.

Une fois seuls au milieu des ruines, tous se regardèrent avant de pousser un profond soupir.

« Bon… Faites vos bagages, on se tire d'ici », dit Sephiroth.

« Hein ? Et où on va ? » demanda Ariale.

« Loin, qu'importe. Tout ce bruit va attirer la population. »

La manœuvre s'exécuta rapidement. Ils quittèrent les ruines du bungalow et se dirigèrent vers les récifs à l'ouest de la plage de Costa del Sol, tandis que des curieux se dirigeaient vers les ruines, inquiets du bruit qu'ils avaient entendu.

Lorsque le responsable qui leur avait loué l'habitation fendit la foule et vit le désastre, il tomba dans les pommes. Des gens se penchèrent vers lui pour le ranimer.

Nul ne prêta attention au ciel qui se couvrait de nuages menaçants dans le ciel. Et, loin d'ici, au bord des récifs, Ariale tendit l'oreille et entendit les gémissements des créatures de l'océan.

Ce mauvais pressentiment revenait.

« Quelque chose se rapproche », dit la jeune fille dans un souffle.


	16. Un océan de ténèbres

_Merci à **Lunastrelle**, **Alindmy** et **Ysa666** pour leurs reviews. _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. _

* * *

**Chapitre 16 :**

**Un océan de ténèbres**

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le bungalow, les cinq fugitifs arpentaient les falaises rocheuses bordant les plages occidentales de Costa del Sol.

Le ciel était gris et nuageux, il faisait sombre, la nuit venait de tomber, des rafales de vent frappaient parfois le vide et les poussaient en arrière.

« On pourrait pas faire une pause ? » gémit Ariale, fatiguée et frigorifiée. Elle avait ôté ses tongs pour mieux escalader, et sa robe bleue ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. La jupe était déchirée à plusieurs endroits, à cause de certaines aspérités.

« Pas avant d'avoir trouvé une cachette », dit Sephiroth, intransigeant.

« Et _quand_ on l'aura trouvé, cette cachette ? »

« Quand je l'aurai trouvée ! »

_Ben, voyons ! Môssieur a réponse à tout ? ! _pensa la jeune fille, énervée, en lui tirant la langue.

Malgré le fait qu'il lui tournait le dos, celui-ci dit : « Je t'ai vue. Recommence et je te coupe la langue avec mon sabre ! »

Loz et Yazoo, juste derrière le jeune homme, se tournèrent vers Ariale avec des sourires amusés.

Ariale écarquilla les yeux. Comment pouvait-il la voir ? Elle allait le lui demander, quand quelque chose d'étrange se produisit, une chose qu'elle n'oublierait jamais jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

D'abord, le sol se mit à légèrement trembler. Les cailloux tout autour d'eux bougèrent, de sinistres craquements retentirent, puis Ariale se cambra brusquement en arrière en poussant un hurlement déchirant.

Son corps émit des pulsations bleues en même temps que de violentes secousses ébranlèrent la terre.

Kadaj, qui était juste derrière, la rattrapa alors qu'elle chutait en arrière. Sans hésiter, il se plaqua contre la paroi de pierre avec elle serrée contre lui.

Les trois autres frères s'accrochèrent aux pierres, attendant que les secousses cessent. Lorsqu'enfin les secousses s'arrêtèrent, les nuages avaient disparu. Un mince croissant de lune éclairait le ciel, sinistre lame faucheuse argentée dans le ciel noir.

« Elle va bien ? » demanda Loz, inquiet.

Kadaj écarta légèrement Ariale de lui. La jeune fille tremblait et gémissait, son visage était crispé de douleur.

« Elle est évanouie ? » demanda Yazoo, les sourcils froncés.

« Non… Je sais pas… Aie ! »

Ariale s'agitait dans ses bras, elle semblait se débattre contre un ennemi invisible.

« Passe-la-moi, on est tout près d'un plateau, on va la déposer là et l'examiner », dit Sephiroth.

Acquiesçant, Kadaj se redressa et laissa son aîné prendre la jeune fille. Une fois en haut, il la déposa sur le sol et la regarda.

Elle avait cessé de trembler, mais elle affichait toujours un air de souffrance intense. Le jeune homme vit soudain que du sang coulait de ses oreilles.

Inquiet, il écarta les longues mèches de cheveux brunes et vit que ce n'était pas les oreilles, mais les branchies dissimulées derrière qui saignaient. Il regarda ses jambes. La peau était anormalement translucide, on pouvait voir les veines qui palpitaient au travers.

Un flash le tira de son observation. Les éclairs commençaient à frapper la terre. Un terrible orage menaçait.

Décidé, il reprit la jeune fille dans ses bras puis dit aux autres de le suivre. Il se remit en route, son précieux fardeau dans les bras.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Il faisait sombre. _Trop_ sombre. Ce n'était pourtant pas le fond de l'abysse. Ariale était sûre qu'elle se trouvait dans l'océan, pas très loin de la surface.

Mais il régnait un silence effrayant. Pas ce silence agréable où on entendait le roulis de l'océan ni les petites bulles qui s'échappaient de certaines créatures marines, ou les couinements joyeux des dauphins.

Il n'y avait rien qu'un terrible silence qui lui rappelait à chaque instant combien elle était seule. Elle avait mal, atrocement mal à la tête et aux jambes.

_Il y a quelqu'un ? Pitié, répondez-moi !_ appela mentalement la jeune fille.

Ses pensées se perdirent dans un océan de ténèbres. Désespérée, elle inclina la tête vers le bas. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à lâcher prise. Elle flotterait à la dérive, comme un vulgaire morceau de bois, seul reste d'un bateau ayant fait naufrage.

Soudain, un petit bruit retentit. Le cœur battant la chamade, Ariale envoya un nouvel appel mental. Peut-être avait-elle rêvé ? Peut-être qu'elle s'était prise à _imaginer_ ce bruit ? Mais un nouvel appel retentit.

Folle de joie, Ariale vit son cher ami le dauphin apparaître devant elle. Et il n'était pas seul. Avec lui se trouvait Mobby !

« Monsieur Dauphin ! Mobby ? ! Mais comment… ? »

« _Même si ton don s'est affaibli, nous sommes les créatures de l'océan les plus proches de toi, petite humaine_ », dit la baleine.

Ariale sourit. Oh, comme elle était heureuse en cet instant de pouvoir parler à ses amis de l'océan !

« Mais que s'est-il passé ? Toute cette peur, et puis cette douleur… »

« _L'esprit de l'eau a été détruit, Ariale. Nous avons tous ressenti sa mort. Et la planète en souffre. Sans l'esprit d'un des quatre éléments, l'équilibre n'est plus ! Et c'est l'univers tout entier qui va en pâtir, si nous ne trouvons pas une solution_ », dit le dauphin.

« Alors… Le cauchemar que j'ai fait… C'était réel, n'est-ce pas ? »

« _Oui. Un ennemi a trouvé l'esprit de l'eau et l'a attaqué. Tu es partie juste avant que le combat commence_ », dit Mobby.

« Mais pourquoi ? ! J'aurais pu l'aider ! Pourquoi m'avoir obligée à partir ? »

« _Parce que tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Tu n'étais là qu'en rêve. Ton esprit aurait été écrasé, seul face à la reine des Vortex._ »

« Pardon ? La reine des quoi ? »

« _La reine des Vortex. Les Vortex sont une menace venue d'un autre monde. Elle s'était manifestée il y a deux mille ans. Les Cetras ont eu affaire à la Calamitié des Cieux, et nous, les créatures de l'océan, avons dû combattre une autre menace venue avec elle. Il s'agit d'une entité qui a le pouvoir de piller les ressources naturelles d'une planète. Elle précède toujours la Calamité des Cieux, et elle se dépêche de récolter le maximum avant que la Calamité ne détruise la Planète. Ensuite, elle repart_ », dit Monsieur Dauphin.

« _Les Vortex ont fini par s'en aller sans rien prendre, quand ils ont vu les Cetras vaincre Jenova. Nous supposons qu'ils sont revenus récemment grâce à la brèche spatio-temporelle que ton peuple a utilisée pour venir sur Gaïa._ »

Ariale fronça des sourcils. Une brèche spatio-temporelle. Oui, elle se souvint que Sephiroth lui en avait parlé… Les paroles que Zack lui avait énoncées lui revinrent à l'esprit.

« _Parce que le vortex qui relie notre monde à celui de ces gens doit être détruit. Il n'est pas d'origine naturelle, il a été créé artificiellement. S'il reste ouvert, il peut laisser passer d'autres… choses venues d'autres mondes, aussi._ »

Et cela venait d'arriver. Quelque chose s'était servi de la brèche pour venir ici.

« Alors… Si l'esprit de l'eau est mort… Je n'ai plus de pouvoirs ? » demanda la jeune fille en serrant fort ses bras contre elle. »

« _Non ! Non, la preuve, tu es là et tu peux nous parler en rêve. Une partie de l'esprit a trouvé refuge en toi, tu as son cadeau, il est toujours là. Il faut que tu retournes dans l'abysse et utilises ton pouvoir pour ramener l'esprit de l'eau. C'est le seul moyen de ramener l'équilibre sur la planète_ », dit Mobby.

« Et ensuite ? La reine reviendra pour le tuer ! »

« _Cette fois, il sera prêt à l'affronter, je te le promets. Et nous serons tous là pour aider_ », dit le dauphin.

« _Mais nous avons besoin de toi pour y arriver, Ariale. Il faut que tu nous aides, petite sirène_ », dit Mobby, avec un flux mental empli d'amour, comme une grand-mère pour sa petite-fille.

« Les amis… » dit Ariale, émue.

Soudain, les secousses reprirent. La jeune fille sentit son lien avec ses deux amis se rompre. Péniblement, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle vit un plafond de roche au-dessus d'elle. La lueur d'un feu dansait sur la paroi.

Lentement, elle tourna la tête. Elle vit quelqu'un assis devant un feu.

« Ah, tu es réveillée ! Comment tu te sens ? » dit Yazoo.

Ariale voulut répondre, mais sa tête lui faisait si mal que remuer les lèvres ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses.

« Tu peux m'entendre ? » demanda le jeune homme, l'air inquiet.

La jeune fille parvint à un faire un vague « oui » de la tête avant que des points noirs se mettent à danser devant ses yeux.

« Tant mieux. Et tes jambes, tu peux les remuer ? »

Ariale essaya, mais dès qu'elle plia les genoux, elle se tendit et gémit. Elle avait mal partout, c'était horrible !

Conscient de sa douleur, Yazoo posa une main sur son front. La jeune fille sentit alors la douleur refluer.

« Repose-toi. Sephiroth et Loz sont partis inspecter les environs, et Kadaj est allé en ville chercher une potion pour te soigner. Ça ira mieux, après. »

Ariale voulut lui dire que non, tout n'irait pas mieux, elle venait d'apprendre des choses horribles. Elle aurait voulu tout lui dire, mais elle avait si mal, et elle se sentait si faible !

Écrasée par toutes ces sensations, elle se rendormit. Yazoo réarrangea la cape posée sur elle en guise de couverture, puis retourna s'assoire devant le feu. Dehors, à travers l'ouverture de la grotte, il pouvait voir les vagues qui fouettaient ragueusement les rochers.

La marée était anormalement haute cette nuit, une chose absolument inhabituelle à Costa del Sol, en cette saison. Et cette tempête qui avait éclaté à la tombée de la nuit, le vent qui soufflait si furieusement… Comme si les éléments exprimaient une colère incroyable envers les êtres vivants de cette planète…

Soudain, il vit deux ombres humaines apparaître devant l'ouverture. Instinctivement, il porta la main à sa gunblade, mais ce n'était que Sephiroth et Loz qui rentraient, trempés et échévelés.

« Comment elle va ? » demanda Sephiroth, tout en s'approchant du feu.

« Elle s'est réveillée il y a peu, mais elle s'est tout de suite rendormie. Elle est très faible, et son corps est empli de douleur, je l'ai senti. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, mais c'est violent. »

Loz se laissa tomber devant le feu et baissa la tête. La tempête l'avait mis KO !

Juste à ce moment, Kadaj entra dans la grotte. Rabattant sa capuche, il poussa un soupir. Il faisait vraiment un temps de chien !

« Tu l'as ? » demanda Loz.

Kadaj sortit une petite bouteille argentée de sa poche. Il marcha jusque près d'Ariale quand Sephiroth lui dit qu'il allait le faire, qu'il pouvait se reposer.

Reconnaissant, le jeune homme se laissa tomber devant le feu à son tour et entreprit de se réchauffer.

Sephiroth s'agenouilla près d'Ariale et lui prit doucement la tête d'une main, l'autre débouchant la bouteille.

Ce fut ce moment que la jeune fille choisit pour ouvrir les yeux. Yazoo avait raison, elle avait très mauvaise mine. Ses yeux étaient vitreux, et elle avait le visage crispé, comme si elle se retenait de crier.

Doucement, il cala le goulot contre ses lèvres desséchées. Ariale ferma les yeux puis ouvrit la bouche. Dès la première gorgée, elle parut aller mieux et se mit à boire.

Lorsque la bouteille fut vidée, elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

« Ça va mieux ? »

« Oui… » dit-elle, la voix un peu rauque.

Elle balaya la grotte du regard. Sa tête ne lui faisait plus mal, la potion créait une chaleur agréable dans sa gorge, et elle se diluait dans tout son corps.

Mais, en voyant la tempête qui faisait rage dehors, elle se souvint. Mobby, Monsieur Dauphin, les Vortex… Oh non, il fallait agir, vite !

Avec effort, elle se redressa. Notant ce changement, les quatre hommes se tournèrent vers elle.

Ariale essaya de se lever, mais ses bras lui faisaient encore mal, ainsi que ses jambes. La potion ne l'avait pas complètement guérie, juste un peu soulagée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Sephiroth.

« Je dois… y aller », dit la jeune fille.

« Où ça ? Tu es encore faible, tu dois te reposer. »

« Non… C'est l'esprit de l'eau ! Il a été détruit, je dois le ramener », dit Ariale, en l'implorant du regard.

Sephiroth fronça des sourcils.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Ariale allait lui répondre, quand les trois Incarnés se tournèrent vers la grotte et dégainèrent leurs armes. Sephiroth tourna la tête vers l'ouverture. Son visage, qui exprimait de l'inquiétude, redevint un masque froid de guerrier.

L'air résolu, il souleva Ariale dans ses bras et la déposa au fond de la grotte, dans un recoin obscur et un peu bas, comme un trou.

« Reste ici, et ne bouge pas, quoiqu'il arrive », dit le jeune homme.

Il la regarda un instant, puis rejoignit les autres devant l'entrée. Ariale voulut bouger pour mieux voir, mais le coin où il l'avait mise était étroit et elle avait encore du mal à bouger.

« Comme on se retrouve », dit la voix de Diego.

Ariale se tassa plus au fond. Oh non, pas encore lui ! Elle perçut le bruit des sabres et des gunblades que les autres armaient.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » lança Sephiroth.

« Où est Ariale ? »

« Elle nous a faussé compagnie ! Elle ne nous faisait pas confiance », lança Yazoo.

« Tu m'étonnes, pourquoi elle le ferait ? Elle est des nôtres, pas une espèce d'hybride extraterrestre à la noix comme vous », dit la voix arrogante de Patrick.

Ariale serra les dents. Misère, toute la bande devait leur faire face ! Et comment tout ça allait-il se finir ?

Soudain, la terre se remit à trembler. Ariale vit les stalagmites au plafond qui bougeaient. Certaines se trouvaient juste au-dessus de sa tête ! Et si jamais… ?

Tout à coup, le bruit des vagues lui parut plus fort. Et un autre bruit vint s'y mêler, évoquant celui d'une tornade.

Cette fois, elle avait oublié la douleur. Elle sortit la tête de sa cachette, vit qu'une espèce de mêlée s'était formée, les deux groupes luttaient l'un contre l'autre. Il n'y avait pas que Patrick et Diego qui étaient là, apparemment.

Le vent soufflait incroyablement fort autour d'eux. Ariale vit qu'une véritable tornade se trouvait devant l'entrée, et gagnait en intensité.

Impuissante, la jeune fille les regarda disparaître. Ses cris se perdirent dans le vent qui soufflait. Les vagues envahirent la grotte et foncèrent sur elle.

Ariale ferma les yeux et retint sa respiration en réflexe.

« _Ariale…_ »

L'eau était glaciale. Pour elle qui avait de la fièvre, c'était un grand choc thermique.

« _Ariale, n'aie pas peur ! L'eau est ton amie_ », dit une voix familière.

Ariale rouvrit les yeux. L'esprit de l'eau ! Elle entendait encore sa voix… Mais où était-il ?

« _Je suis là… En toi…_ »

La jeune fille baissa les yeux. Ses jambes avaient disparu, sa robe aussi. Elle était redevenue une sirène. Elle regarda son corps. Sa peau luisait faiblement, d'une lueur semblable à celle de l'esprit de l'eau.

Mais la lueur s'éteignit aussitôt. Ariale regarda autour d'elle. La grotte était envahie par l'eau.

Inquiète, elle en sortit et regarda autour d'elle. La tempête avait inondé la plage de Costa del Sol. Bientôt, ce serait la ville qui serait atteinte, si l'eau continuait de pleuvoir.

La jeune fille nagea vers le fond de l'océan. Elle remarqua tout de suite un net changement : il n'y avait plus de bancs de poissons multicolores, ni de corail ou d'algues. Pas même une quelconque anémone.

« _Les vortex. Ils ont commencé leurs récoltes_ », dit l'esprit dans sa tête.

Ariale sentit son sang se glacer. Alors cette tornade qu'elle avait vue dans la grotte… Bon sang, mais bien sûr ! Ce n'était pas un phénomène naturel.

Les vortex avaient pris ses amis, et les terriens aussi… Elle revoyait encore les visages inquiets des argentés. Elle n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec eux, elle n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir les qualifier comme étant des amis. Mais ils étaient les seuls êtres désormais assez proches d'elle sur cette planète, et ils avaient risqué leur vie pour la protéger dans cette grotte. Alors, elle ne renoncerait pas !

Emplie d'une nouvelle résolution, elle se mit à nager en direction de l'abysse. Première étape : elle allait ramener l'esprit de l'eau dans son habitat d'origine, et vite.


	17. La magie des sirènes

_Merci à **Lunastrelle** pour sa review. La suite m'est venue comme ça, du coup j'ai tout de suite écrit puis publié.  
_

_Petite note : La chanson d'Ariale est tirée d'une chanson de Disney que j'ai écoutée quand j'étais plus petite et qui m'avait touchée. Si vous voulez la vidéo, tapez ce lien sans les espaces « h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = K V l 3 L B N C X L Y » et vous aurez une idée de la musique et de la scène. J'espère que vous aimerez. Pour moi, c'est un chant qui me donne de l'espoir et m'inspire de la joie, quand j'ai besoin d'un petit truc tout léger !  
_

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. _

* * *

**Chapitre 17 :**

**La magie des sirènes**

Ariale n'aurait jamais cru que l'océan puisse paraître aussi triste et désolé. Il n'y avait aucune forme de vie. Elle n'avait croisé que quelques requins et des méduses, mais aucun poisson ni crustacé. Il n'y avait pas d'algues ni de coraux, pas même un misérable petit coquillage. Il n'y avait que le sable et la roche.

La jeune fille arriva bientôt devant l'entrée du grand abysse. Elle s'arrêta. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal.

Devant l'entrée, elle pouvait voir un énorme coquillage, aussi gros d'une maison. Il n'avait pas une forme ronde et lisse. Il était plutôt pyramidal et hérissé de pics de nacre tranchants.

Des bulles en sortaient, parfois. Ce coquillage n'était pas là auparavant, elle en aurait donné sa main à couper !

La jeune fille porta les mains à son cœur. Elle devait y aller, elle s'était promis d'être forte pour ses amis de l'océan, mais aussi pour Sephiroth et ses frères.

Aussi, une fois son courage rassemblé, la jeune fille nagea vers l'entrée de l'abysse. Au moment où elle arriva devant l'ouverture, elle vit deux yeux jaunes s'ouvrir dans la sombre ouverture du coquillage.

Elle eut juste le temps de nager en arrière alors qu'une murène géante jaillissait du coquillage et claquait furieusement ses mâchoires vers elle.

Une fois assez loin, Ariale vit que la murène ne la suivait pas. Elle semblait attachée à son coquillage et ne faisait que s'agiter furieusement devant l'entrée, comme un serpent.

Ariale regarda autour d'elle. Que pourrait-elle utiliser comme arme ? Son cri ne servirait rien face à cette créature…

« _Ariale ! _»

La jeune sirène se retourna et vit quelque chose d'argenté passer tout près d'elle puis foncer vers le coquillage.

« Monsieur dauphin ? ! »

C'était bien lui. Sans hésiter, il nagea vers la murène et percuta violemment la tête de celle-ci avec son bec. Les deux combattants parurent un peu amochés, mais Monsieur Dauphin repartit vite à l'attaque. Il s'attaqua à la queue de la créature.

La murène se ressaisit et se mit à se tortiller autour de lui, jusqu'à le prendre dans sa queue. Dressant la tête, elle plongea vers lui.

« NON ! » cria Ariale.

Elle nagea vers eux, décidée à aider son ami. Mais ce fut trop tard. La murène planta sa mâchoire dans le ventre du dauphin. Celui-ci émit un couinement douloureux.

Satisfaite, la murène le lâcha et recula un peu la tête, regardant le pauvre mammifère tomber dans le grand abysse, une longue traînée de sang jaillissant de sa plaie.

Soudain, la murène sentit deux mains empoigner sa tête. Elle ne put que se cabrer, tandis qu'Ariale enfonçait violemment sa tête dans l'un des pics du coquillage.

La créature mourut sur le coup. Ariale se mit à nager à toute vitesse vers le fond de l'abysse. À mesure qu'elle descendait, son corps brillait de plus en plus fort d'une lumière bleue.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au fond, elle aperçut le corps de son ami dauphin. Le pauvre avait le ventre en l'air et ne bougeait plus. Ariale voulut le prendre dans ses bras, quand elle vit deux lignes de petites sphères bleues jaillir de sa poitrine et se mettre à tourbillonner devant elle.

À mesure qu'elles tournaient, elles grossissaient. Tout en prenant le dauphin dans ses bras, Ariale regarda l'esprit de l'eau grandir jusqu'à occuper tout l'espace de l'abysse.

« _Tu m'as sauvé. Merci, petite terrienne._ »

« Vous… vous pouvez le sauver ? S'il vous plaît ! » dit Ariale, à travers ses sanglots.

« _Moi, non. Toi seule le peux._ »

« Quoi ? ! Mais comment ? »

« _Ta main. Tu peux prendre la vie, mais tu peux aussi la rendre._ »

Ariale frémit. Sa main, dont elle s'était servie pour aspirer la vie de Rufus Shinra… La jeune fille regarda le cadavre du dauphin et secoua négativement la tête. Non, c'était impossible ! Elle n'était qu'un monstre, pas une guérisseuse…

_Oh, secoue-toi, idiote ! _se dit-elle, furieuse.

Elle plaqua sa main contre le haut de l'abdomen du dauphin. Elle sentit les pics autour de la fente de sa paume se planter dans la chair du dauphin, puis vit avec surprise qu'elle ressentait tout ce que son ami éprouvait, ou du moins son corps. Il était vide, sans aucune vie.

Elle ferma les yeux. Non, c'était… C'était étrange ! Il faisait noir, et elle sut d'instinct que ce noir était l'absence de vie chez son ami. Mais elle percevait quelque chose dans les ténèbres, comme une très faible étincelle verte. Une étincelle qui rappelait tant la lumière de la Rivière de la Vie…

Doucement, Ariale tendit son esprit vers cette petite lumière et se mit à lui parler, lui parler mentalement, l'encourageant à revenir.

L'étincelle émit une faible pulsation. Cette petite âme était faible, trop faible pour lutter contre les courants de la Rivière de la Vie qui déjà perçaient les ténèbres et venaient la chercher.

_Non ! Laissez-moi le ramener_, dit Ariale.

Elle vit une lumière bleue, différente des filaments Mako, se tendre vers l'étincelle et l'envelopper d'un halo protecteur. L'étincelle se mit à grossir, devenant bientôt une belle étoile.

La Rivière de la Vie disparut avec les ténèbres. Ariale rouvrit les yeux. La blessure s'était refermée. Doucement, la nageoire du dauphin se mit à remuer, puis celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et se dégagea des bras de la jeune fille.

Le mammifère fit un tour sur lui-même, comme pour se regarder, puis se pencha vers Ariale et émit un couinement joyeux.

« _Merci, Ariale ! Merci mille fois !_ »

La jeune fille lui répondit par un sourire. Elle se sentait très lasse. S'il n'y avait pas eu l'eau, elle serait déjà tombée à terre et aurait fermé les yeux pour s'endormir.

« _Vous m'avez sauvé, tous les deux. Maintenant, l'équilibre de la Planète est rétabli. Je vais lancer un puissant chant qui rappellera tous les habitants de l'océan qui se sont cachés pour échapper à la récolte. Mais, Ariale…_ »

« Oui ? »

« _Ils ne viendront pas tous t'aider. Ils ont peur, et les créatures de l'océan ne s'entendent pas bien entre elles. Tu dois utiliser ta magie pour les convaincre de t'aider._ »

« Ma magie ? Mais je… je n'ai même pas réussi à lutter contre cette murène ! À part cette maudite main nourricière, je n'ai pas beaucoup de pouvoirs. »

« _Ariale ! Que font les sirènes, à ton avis ?_ »

« Heu… »

« _Je ne t'ai pas donné ces pouvoirs pour que tu deviennes une machine de guerre ! Les esprits ne choisissent pas une âme pour son côté belliqueux, mais pour son respect de la vie ! Allez, à présent. Je dois me préparer à chanter, et cela pourrait vous faire mal aux oreilles si vous restez trop près._ »

Le dauphin laissa Ariale passa un bras autour de son aileron puis nagea vers la surface, l'emmenant aussi loin que possible de l'abysse.

Une fois à la surface, Ariale se sentit encore plus lourde. Elle entendit un chant dans sa tête, comme un bruit de vagues qui dansaient en rythme.

Elle se sentit prise d'une irrésistible envie de nager vers une destination précise, loin de la berge de Costa del Sol.

Conscient de la fatigue de son amie, le dauphin la tira à travers l'océan jusqu'à une petite baie. Là, elle vit qu'un étrange rassemblement se formait au fond de l'eau.

Il y avait toutes sortes de bancs de poissons, dont certains qu'elle n'avait jamais vus dans son monde, ainsi que des bancs de pieuvres, de méduses et de crabes.

Mais une tension certaine régnait. Les crabes agitaient furieusement leurs pinces en direction des pieuvres. Ces dernières crachaient de petits jets d'encre, et les bancs de poissons s'évitaient.

« Mais pourquoi se comportent-ils ainsi ? »

« _Nous autres, créatures de l'océan, avons toujours été férocement territoriales. C'est notre survie qui est en jeu_ », dit le dauphin.

Ariale fit la moue. Et elle devait demander de l'aide à tout ce petit monde ? ! Ça promettait.

Elle hésita, puis nagea jusqu'à se trouver au centre de la grande étendue de sable. Certaines créatures la regardèrent, mais la grande majorité continuait de se quereller.

« _T'appelles ça une carapace ? T'as pas vu la mienne _! » dit un homard à une tortue marine.

« Hum… Une petite minute d'attention, s'il vous plaît ! » dit Ariale.

« _Eh ! Dites donc, pic à glace ! C'est le territoire des pieuvres, ici !_ » dit une pieuvre à un espadon.

« _C'est les poissons-clowns qui sont les plus forts !_ » dit l'un d'entre eux.

Ariale serra les poings. Là, elle commençait à en avoir marre !

« ÇA SUFFIT ! » hurla la jeune fille.

Ses pouvoirs de sirène décuplèrent la force de sa voix, si bien que toute la baie fut traversée par une onde sonore. Le silence retomba. Tout le monde regardait maintenant la jeune fille avec crainte, mais aussi de l'hostilité.

« Vous vous disputez alors que tous les vôtres sont prisonniers d'une race alien dans le ciel ? ! » dit la jeune fille.

« _Ben oui ! Nous devons survivre ! Et il faut être fort pour ça, c'est la loi de la nature !_ » dit un crabe.

« _Elle vous dit la vérité, nous devons réagir !_ » dit Monsieur Dauphin.

« _Une petite sirène ne dit jamais la vérité !_ » répliqua une pieuvre.

« _Laisser ce gros sac de patates nous dominer ? Oh, non, jamais, on n'a rien à voir avec lui !_ » renchérit un espadon.

Ariale plissa les yeux. Elle sentait son instinct de sirène réagir, comme si un savoir vieux de plusieurs millénaires s'éveillait en elle. D'autres sirènes avant elle avaient dû essayer d'empêcher les créatures de la mer de s'entretuer. L'esprit le lui avait dit : elle devait veiller sur l'équilibre de tous. Et qu'est-ce que les sirènes faisaient de mieux ?

« C'est vrai, vous avez raison ! »

« _OUI… ! Ah oui ?_ » demanda le dauphin, surpris.

« Nous sommes tous différents », convint la jeune fille.

« _J'suis pas différent ! C'est elle qui est différente !_ » dit un oursin à une pieuvre.

« _J'suis pas différente, c'est toi qui l'es !_ » dit la méduse, indignée.

Ariale sourit. Ça y est, elle avait trouvé ! Doucement, elle se mit à chanter. Sa voix, douce et mélodieuse, emplit l'espace.

« _Tout ce qui nous sépare_  
_Ne s'expliquera jamais._  
_Chacun de nous est un mystère_  
_Qu'on apprend à aimer…_ »

Elle nagea près des poissons, passa près des méduses et des crustacés avant d'arriver près d'une pieuvre.

« _Accepte-moi comme je suis_  
_Et ne me juge pas !_  
_Accepte-moi, sois mon ami_  
_Et ouvre-moi tes bras !_ »

Saisissant les tentacules de la pieuvre d'une main, elle prit un gros poisson de l'autre et les serra contre elle. Gênées, les deux créatures s'éloignèrent vivement d'elle.

Mais la magie de sa chanson commençait à faire effet. Déjà, les créatures de la mer se regardaient avec l'air surpris.

« _Pour harmonie, harmonie…_  
_C'est toi, c'est moi,_  
_Mais pourquoi pas tous vivre en harmonie ?_ »

Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Ariale sourit. Elle commençait à noter du changement chez eux. Elle nagea en direction d'un banc de coquillages posés sur le sable et tapa dessus, comme de petits tambours, tout en continuant de chanter.

« _S'il fallait jouer sur une note,_  
_On périrait d'ennui !_  
_Heureusement qu'il y en a sept :_  
_Do, ré, mi, fa, sol, la, si !_ »

Joyeux, Monsieur Dauphin se mit à nager autour d'elle. Bientôt, les autres poissons s'y mirent, suivis des pieuvres. Les crabes se mirent à claquer de leurs pinces, comme pour donner une mesure.

Et toutes les créatures marines se joignirent à sa chanson.

« _Chaque voix est unique_  
_Si vous nous écoutez !_  
_Quand nos voix se mélangent,_  
_C'est la fête de la musique !_

_Pour harmonie, harmonie…_  
_C'est toi, c'est moi,_  
_Mais pourquoi pas tous vivre en harmonie ?_

_Oh, harmonie !_  
_Harmonie…_  
_C'est toi, c'est moi,_  
_Mais pourquoi pas tous vivre en harmonie ?_

_Pour harmonie, harmonie…_  
_C'est toi, c'est moi,_  
_Mais pourquoi pas tous vivre en harmonie ?_ (bis) »

Enfin, tous se turent. La chanson avait pris fin, et la musique s'éteignit avec elle.

« _Tu avais raison, Ariale_ », convint un espadon.

« _C'est vrai que nous serions plus forts si nous faisons front ensemble contre les Vortex_ », dit une pieuvre.

« Eh bien, unissez-vous, ce n'est pas difficile ! »

« _Mais, les Vortex nous font peur, nous sommes si faibles et…_ »

« Les Vortex ne méritent pas leur place dans ce monde, et je ne les laisserai pas faire, moi ! Et vous ? Ne voulez-vous pas protéger votre océan ? Ce monde est le vôtre, habitants des sept mers ! » dit Ariale.

Galvanisés par ces paroles, toute la faune aquatique se mit en marche. Tandis qu'elle nageait avec eux vers la surface, Ariale repensa à ce qu'elle avait dit. D'où lui venait un tel discours ?

Mais depuis ce que l'esprit lui avait dit, et depuis la découverte de son pouvoir de guérison, la jeune fille reconnaissait qu'elle commençait à aimer son pouvoir.

L'esprit avait raison. Ce n'était pas pour détruire qu'elle avait reçu ce pouvoir, mais pour protéger la vie.

Et c'est ce qu'elle avait faire, avec l'aide de tout l'océan !


	18. La Baie de la Lune

_Merci à **Lunastrelle** et **Alindmy** pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. _

* * *

**Chapitre 18 :**

**La Baie de la Lune**

« C'est pas possible ! Il doit y avoir un moyen de sortir de là ! » cria Loz, à bout de nerfs.

Ses deux frères lui lancèrent un regard dépité. Ils s'étaient réveillés dans une pièce étrange, aux murs métalliques couverts de câbles électriques. L'air était lourd, ils étouffaient.

Mais le pire était lorsqu'ils essayaient de s'attaquer aux câbles. Un champ électrique s'activait et les repoussait violemment en arrière.

« Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver », dit calmement Sephiroth.

« Alors, on fait quoi ? » demanda Kadaj.

« On attend. »

L'adolescent le regarda avec l'envie soudaine de lui sauter à la gorge, mais Loz lui épargna cette peine.

« Comment tu peux rester calme alors qu'Ariale est toute seule dehors ? ! »

« Elle va s'en sortir, j'en suis sûr. »

« _Elle va s'en sortir _! Ben voyons ! Tu as vu dans quel état elle était ? Qu'est-ce qui te dit que la tempête ne l'a pas eue ? »

« Elle est amphibienne, et la potion avait presque guéri ses blessures. Elle ne mourra pas noyée. »

Un peu plus calme, Loz croisa les bras. Il n'avait pas fini de protester, il refusait de donner raison à son aîné.

« D'accord, mais… tu as pensé à ce qu'elle a dit ? Si l'esprit de l'eau est détruit, son pouvoir risque de ne pas… »

« Écoutez, j'en sais pas plus que vous, d'accord ? Ce que je sais, c'est que cette fille ne peut pas mourir, la Planète l'en a déjà empêchée. Et nous, on a déjà un autre problème à résoudre : comment sortir de là. Alors maintenant, tu te calmes et tu me laisses réfléchir ! » dit l'ex-général sur un ton impératif.

Choqué, Loz voulut répliquer, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa bouche. Dépité, il se laissa tomber par terre. Yazoo se leva pour aller s'asseoir près de lui et mettre une main sur son épaule.

Lui-même n'aimait pas l'admettre, mais Sephiroth avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour le moment, sinon réfléchir et… espérer.

Espérer qu'Ariale s'en sortirait.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Monsieur Dauphin avait expliqué à Ariale que l'esprit de l'eau guidait les créatures vers un endroit appelé la Baie de la Lune.

Un endroit que les humains de Costa del Sol redoutaient, car il s'y passait des choses étranges. On disait que de créatures marines très étranges vivaient dans les profondeurs marines de la baie.

Lorsqu'elle arriva là-bas, Ariale dut admettre qu'il avait raison. L'endroit était désert. Et la jeune fille était sûre que ça n'avait rien à voir avec les Vortex. Il n'y avait pas de poissons ici, pas même de méduse, de requin ou de calamar.

Juste quelques algues qui tapissaient le fond de l'eau, essentiellement constitué de roche brune. L'eau était froide. Mais lorsque la jeune fille remonta la surface avec son ami dauphin pour lui permettre de respirer, elle vit que la lune était bien visible dans le ciel. Elle n'était pas entière, à peine plus que la moitié à droite, mais la vue était magnifique ! Même sur Terre, elle n'aurait jamais eu une telle vue.

« _Ariale ? Il faut y aller…_ »

La jeune fille sourit à son ami, puis tous deux replongèrent dans l'eau. Toujours suivis par toutes les créatures marines, ils avancèrent à travers la baie.

Ils finirent pas se disperser par petits groupes, pour mieux explorer. Ariale ne voyait pas très bien ce qu'ils cherchaient, mais elle sentait d'instinct que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Et cet instinct, elle le partageait avec tous ses nouveaux amis.

Elle finit par trouver un tunnel sous-marin qui descendait dans les profondeurs. Toujours suivie de son fidèle ami dauphin et accompagnée d'un crabe, un espadon et une pieuvre, elle nagea vers le bas. Soudain, elle déboucha sur une ouverture qui menait à un bassin clos. Elle allait rebrousser chemin, quand elle perçut un mouvement vers le sol.

Curieuse, elle se mit à nager dans cette direction, quand elle vit la chose en question ouvrir les yeux. Ces yeux ! Ils étaient globuleux et jaunes, comme dans son cauchemar…

Une créature horrible lui faisait face, tout droit sortie d'un film d'horreur. Ça avait une tête en os de seiche, avec des petites dents et trois longs tentacules rigides et recourbés sortaient de son mince tronc gris.

« _Vortex !_ » s'écria Monsieur Dauphin.

La chose nagea vers Ariale, quand quelque chose s'enroula autour de lui. La jeune fille put voir que la pieuvre avait nagé par-derrière et l'enserrait dans ses tentacules.

Saisissant l'occasion, l'espadon fonça sur le monstre et lui transperça le corps de son puissant bec.

La pieuvre relâcha sa proie morte. Mais la tête continuait de claquer des dents ! Écœurée, Ariale l'envoya éclater en miettes contre le mur d'un puissant coup de nageoire.

Alors, c'était à ça que ressemblaient les Vortex ? Quelle horreur ! Elle n'avait pas hâte du tout de rencontrer la reine.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta de nager. Il se passait quelque chose… Elle sentait l'angoisse naître dans le cœur de tous les occupants de la baie. Puis la terreur, et l'envie de se cacher.

_Une nouvelle récolte_, comprit la jeune fille.

Elle se mit à nager vers le tunnel, quand elle vit ses amis s'approcher. Elle se retourna et leur dit ne pas la suivre. Ici, ils seraient plus en sécurité.

Elle allait repartir, quand elle vit que Monsieur Dauphin continuait de nager avec elle.

« Je t'ai dit de rester avec les autres ! »

« _Je viens avec toi, Ariale !_ »

« Non, c'est trop dangereux ! »

« _Ma compagne a été récoltée ! Et elle attend un petit. Alors, je viens, que tu le veuilles ou non !_ »

Ariale ne put rien objecter. Ils nagèrent ensemble à la surface, et regardèrent les nuages tourbillonner dans le ciel à une vitesse incroyable au-dessus de leur tête.

Ariale vit la tornade traverser le ciel et plonger dans l'eau. Des dizaines de créatures apparurent dedans et se mirent à tournoyer vers le haut.

Sans hésiter, Ariale s'accrocha à la queue de son ami dauphin et le laissa nager jusqu'à la tornade. Ils se firent emporter dedans tous les deux.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dans leur cellule, Sephiroth et les Incarnés se redressèrent. Le sol tremblait. Tout tremblait. Un vrombissement retentissait de plus en plus fort. Des voyants clignotaient entre les fils sur les murs et au plafond.

Soudain, un puissant flash de lumière parcourut tous les fils et traversa la pièce, puis ce fut l'obscurité totale. Au bout de cinq minutes, la lumière revint. Et ce fut à nouveau le silence.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_« Maman ? »_

_Hélène leva la tête de sa broderie et sourit en voyant la petite fille brune qui se tenait timidement debout dans l'embrasure de la porte. Cait Sith se tenait juste derrière et avait ses mains posées sur le dos de la fillette, signe qu'il avait dû la pousser pour qu'elle ose venir jusqu'ici. _

_« Oui, Ariale ? Tu veux me dire quelque chose ? » dit sa mère. _

_L'enfant fit « non » de la tête. _

_« Ta visite chez le docteur ne s'est pas bien passée ? » devina la jeune femme. _

_« J'aime pas le médicament que je dois prendre ! » dit l'enfant avec une moue boudeuse. _

_« Oh, chérie, je te comprends ! Mais c'est pour ton asthme ! »_

_« C'est pas ma faute ! C'est Sonia qui m'a poussée dans la piscine ! »_

_« Oh, ma puce ! Ce n'est pas sa faute si ton corps s'est affaibli au point que tu as des problèmes respiratoires… »_

_« Si, c'est sa faute ! Et celle de l'esprit de l'eau aussi ! »_

_« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »_

_« Il m'a pas complètement soignée ! Pourquoi m'avoir ramenée à la vie s'il faut que je finisse ma vie toujours malade ? ! »_

_Juste à ce moment, la sonnette à l'entrée de la maison retentit. Se levant, Hélène prit gentiment la main d'Ariale et fit signe à Cait Sith de les suivre. _

_Ils allèrent ouvrir. Un petit garçon se tenait devant l'entrée, avec un skate-board à la main. _

_« Dylan ! Quelle bonne surprise ! » dit Hélène. _

_Le petit garçon hocha timidement la tête, puis regarda Ariale. _

_« Ça t'a fait mal, chez le docteur ? » demanda l'enfant, une fois que la mère les eut laissés seuls. _

_« Non. Mais j'dois toujours prendre ça, c'est pas drôle ! » dit-elle en sortant son appareil respiratoire d'une poche de sa robe. _

_« On dirait un tuba. Comme pour la plongée », dit le garçonnet, avec l'air curieux. _

_La plongée… Une des choses que, d'après le docteur, elle ne pourrait jamais faire plus tard. De toute façon, elle n'aimait plus rien s'apparentant à l'eau et la natation, maintenant. _

_« Tu veux qu'on joue ? » demanda Dylan, conscient qu'Ariale n'était pas contente. _

_« À quoi ? »_

_« À chat ! »_

_« Et c'est qui, le chat ? »_

_Le regard des enfants convergea vers Cait Sith. Celui-ci prit l'air offusqué. _

_« Pourquoi c'est _toujours_ moi, le chat ? »_

_« Parce que t'es un chat ! » dirent les deux enfants en chœur. _

_Ils se regardèrent, surpris, puis éclatèrent de rire. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ariale ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Un rêve… Non, un souvenir d'enfance, qui avait refait surface.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, et poussa un soupir. Elle n'était plus sur Terre, Dylan n'était plus là. Elle était sur une plate-forme métallique, au beau milieu des nuages gris cendre. Le ciel était orangé, presque rouge.

Une odeur de métal et de chair flottait dans l'air. Elle pouvait humer des vents lourds, qui sentaient plus comme des gaz d'échappement que du vent naturel.

Et où était passé Monsieur Dauphin ? Elle réalisa soudain que sa queue de sirène avait disparu. Elle était à nouveau sous sa forme humaine, dans sa robe bleue, et pieds nus, ses longs cheveux bruns trempés collés à son dos et ses bras.

_De toute façon, nager ne sert à rien, ici. _

La jeune fille serra les poings. Il allait falloir être très forte pour la suite. Elle se mit à arpenter la plate-forme, cherchant une ouverture, une porte, un quelconque objet pouvant lui servir. Mais elle ne voyait que des câbles et des gravures dans la paroi métallique sous ses pieds. Paroi qui s'étendait devant elle à perte de vue.

Curieux… Pourquoi ne voyait-elle pas tous les autres, puisqu'ils avaient été pris avec elle pendant la récolte ? Mais peut-être que les Vortex ne contrôlaient pas très bien leurs tornades artificielles…

Son hypothèse fut confirmée quand elle aperçut plus loin des cadavres de poissons et de monstres terrestres. Ces tornades aspiraient tout ce qu'elles trouvaient et ne faisaient pas le tri.

Mais Ariale se dit que cela valait mieux, elle n'aurait pas aimé se réveiller dans une espèce de frigo spatial.

Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen d'arrêter les Vortex… Toute seule sur le toit d'un vaisseau spatial d'une espèce inconnue, venue pour piller les ressources de Gaïa…

_Si ma mère me voyait…_

Elle entendit soudain le bruit d'une petite trappe coulissante. Se retournant, elle vit avec horreur que deux Vortex venaient de sortir à l'air libre et la regardaient maintenant avec appétit.

La jeune fille recula prudemment. Elle serra les poings, prête à faire sortir ses griffes, quand elle sentit le « sol » trembler sous ses pieds.

Elle plaqua brusquement ses mains sur sa tête en gémissant. Quelque chose de puissant venait de franchir l'espace et d'envoyer des pensées aux Vortex. Ces pensées ne lui étaient pas destinées, mais elle les avait ressenties. C'était cette même présence qu'elle avait vue dans ses cauchemars, cette présence si vieille et si mauvaise qu'elle écrasait la conscience de la jeune fille.

Soudain, elle sentit deux paires de griffes acérées entourer ses bras, sans pour autant la blesser. Le temps qu'elle regarde les deux monstres et se mette à hurler, elle vit l'espace autour d'elle se faire flou, puis passer de l'orange au gris métallique.

Les deux monstres disparurent en poussière, et Ariale tomba par terre, dans une cellule du vaisseau.

« Ariale ? ! »

Cette voix…

« Kadaj ? » dit-elle en relevant la tête, avec espoir.

Le jeune homme se tenait debout devant elle et souriait, l'air soulagé.

« Tu es vivante… On était inquiet. »

La jeune fille balaya la cellule du regard. Il était seul. Où étaient donc ses frères ? Il lui répondit que peu avant qu'elle arrive, plusieurs de ces monstres étaient apparus dans la cellule et les avaient empoignés, avant de disparaître avec eux.

« On dirait que tu vas mieux… Tu as réussi à ramener l'esprit de l'eau ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Oui, mais, et vous ? Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé, dans la grotte ? »

« Eh bien, la bande d'Arthur est arrivée, et on venait à peine d'engager le combat avec eux quand cette… tornade a surgi de nulle part et nous a tous aspirés. Mes frères et moi nous sommes réveillés dans cette cellule, et on a attendu jusqu'à ce que ces choses nous séparent, puis elles t'ont amenée ici. Je ne m'en plains pas, déjà que je n'aime pas être enfermé, alors tout seul… »

« Moi non plus, mais on peut pas rester ici. »

Elle regarda attentivement autour d'elle. Il n'y avait que des murs avec des câbles et des lumières. Comment allaient-ils sortir de là ?


	19. La Reine des Vortex

_Merci à **Lunastrelle** pour sa review.  
_

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. _

* * *

**Chapitre 19 :**

**La Reine des Vortex**

Une heure s'était écoulée, et ils n'avaient toujours aucune idée de la façon de sortir de leur cellule. Fatiguée, Ariale avait fini par s'asseoir dans un coin de la cellule et essayait de dormir, mais elle avait froid.

Le confort de l'océan lui manquait. Il était si simple de dormir là-bas, blottie dans le sable chaud, avec l'eau semi-tiède qui caressait sa peau, et la présence réconfortante des dauphins… C'était tellement mieux que cette ignoble cellule aux odeurs de graisse et de fer, à l'atmosphère si froide…

Elle sursauta en sentant la présence de Kadaj tout près d'elle. Celui-ci haussa des sourcils. Il avait toujours pris l'habitude de dormir blotti contre ses frères dans une des cellules froides des laboratoires Shinra.

Ariale lui lança un regard désolé, puis se retourna et ferma les yeux, essayant de trouver le sommeil malgré la sensation de danger oppressante qui régnait dans l'air.

Si seulement elle avait un plan…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ce tube avait surgi du plafond de la cellule, et les avait aspirés tous les trois : Sephiroth, Yazoo et Loz. Seul Kadaj n'avait pas été aspiré, pour une raison inconnue.

Les trois hommes avaient traversé un tuyau géant et atterri dans une cellule à moitié remplie d'eau. Ils avaient pied, l'eau leur montait jusqu'à la taille.

Ils constatèrent qu'il y avait beaucoup d'êtres vivants dans l'eau : des espadons, des poissons, mais aussi des pieuvres, des méduses et des calamars.

Sephiroth eut l'impression, en regardant l'eau semi-verdâtre, qu'il était l'ingrédient d'une énorme soupe.

Mais ce qui l'intriguait le plus était qu'aucune de ces créatures ne s'approchait de lui. Les animaux marins les regardaient, mais semblaient ne pas leur vouloir de mal à tous les trois. Ils ignoraient qu'Ariale leur avait parlé d'eux, et que les créatures marines ne voyaient donc pas d'intérêt à blesser les alliés de leur amie sirène.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ariale ouvrit les yeux, et vit avec stupeur le visage de Kadaj à quelques millimètres du sien. Ses yeux étaient fermés, il semblait dormir profondément.

Elle réalisa qu'il avait passé un bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, l'autre était ai-dessus de son propre bras et serrait son dos. Leurs jambes étaient étroitement enlacées.

Mais pire encore, elle avait ses bras blottis contre sa poitrine et l'une de ses mains tenait doucement son épaule, comme si son corps avait naturellement accepté cette étreinte.

Une fois la surprise passée, elle le regarda plus attentivement. Ariale avait du mal à croire que les gens les considéraient comme des monstres, lui et ses frères. De son point de vue, il ressemblait plus à un elfe ou un être de lumière qu'un spécimen de laboratoire.

Elle savait que son point de vue n'était pas très objectif, mais elle l'aimait bien, tout comme ses frères. Le fait qu'ils soient différents des humains la rassurait. Elle se sentait plus à sa place avec eux qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre sur cette planète. Sans doute parce que leur différence était une réalité partagée.

Mais Kadaj avait voulu l'aider dès leur première rencontre, avant même de savoir qu'elle était originaire d'un autre monde…

Elle s'aperçut soudain que quelque chose avait changé dans leur cellule. Les murs avaient changé, ils étaient recouverts d'une espèce de carrelage sombre et bleu. Deux socles métalliques se trouvaient au centre de l'espace carré de la cellule, l'un au plafond, l'autre au sol. Des globes de chair sortaient des deux et rejoignaient un gros globe de chair au centre. Il était aussi gros qu'un camion, et parcouru de veines rouges.

Pour ne pas alarmer son compagnon, d'une voix aussi douce que possible, Ariale dit : « Kadaj… »

Elle sentit le jeune homme se crisper, puis ouvrir les yeux. En voyant leur position, il parut gêné puis voulut se dégager, mais Ariale serra fort ses mains sur ses épaules et le regarda avec insistance, avant de lui murmurer de regarder autour d'eux.

Le jeune homme obtempéra, et s'aperçut lui aussi des changements. Avaient-ils été transférés dans une autre cellule pendant qu'ils dormaient ? Non, ils l'auraient senti !

Mais alors, pourquoi tout avait-il changé ainsi pendant la nuit ? Et que signifiait ce décor si bizarre ?

Soudain, un vrombissement retentit, puis ils se sentirent s'élever dans les airs ensemble. Quelqu'un avait coupé la gravité dans leur cellule. Le globe se mit à s'agiter au centre de la pièce, puis se tendit vers eux.

Kadaj poussa la jeune fille derrière lui et tous deux volèrent en arrière contre le mur le plus éloigné du globe.

« Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille », dit-il avec méfiance.

Ariale était d'accord avec lui. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose ? Soudain, elle crut voir quelque chose à travers la paroi de chair du globe : comme un fœtus…

Curieuse, elle voulut s'approcher, mais Kadaj la repoussa.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » dit-il.

« Je sais pas, je… On dirait qu'il y a quelque chose, là-dedans… »

Le jeune homme fixa le globe à son tour et reconnut qu'elle avait raison. Soudain, il vit une tête de Vortex à travers la membrane, qui le regardait méchamment. Il comprit alors qu'il s'agissait d'un œuf. Et ils étaient son menu !

Il analysa rapidement la situation : il n'avait pas son Souba, mais il lui restait les matérias dans son bras gauche ! Tout en veillant à ce qu'Ariale reste prudemment en arrière, il arma sa magie Foudre niveau 2 et lança un éclair.

Le globe fut parcouru par l'énergie et se figea. Sa peau violacée vira au rouge sang. La chose à l'intérieur se mit à remuer avec frénésie, puis un grondement inquiétant en sortit.

« Tu l'as tué ? » demanda Ariale avec espoir.

« Non… Juste énervé. »

Ariale regarda les deux « cordes » de sphères qui le retenaient. Elles semblaient conductrices d'une énergie qui sortait des deux socles.

« Il faut couper les liens ! C'est comme des cordons ombilicaux, je crois… » dit Ariale.

« Tu crois ? »

« Ouais, ben, je suis pas spécialiste en œufs extraterrestres, moi ! »

Kadaj tenta un nouveau tir vers l'un des cordons. Celui-ci se coupa. Il allait s'attaquer à l'autre, quand le globe, maintenant libéré d'une de ses entraves, lui fonça dessus.

Ariale le repoussa sur le côté et se cala dans le coin du mur. Le globe lui fonça dessus.

« Ariale ! » cria le jeune homme.

Le globe recula. Kadaj vit alors qu'Ariale était calée dans le coin du mur et n'avait rien. Profitant de la retraite du globe, la jeune fille se transforma en sirène puis nagea droit vers le lien d'en bas et, d'un coup de griffe, le coupa.

Le globe flotta un instant dans le vide, puis se mit à rebondir contre les murs, comme une balle.

Ariale parvint à l'éviter, puis nagea près de Kadaj. Lui prenant la main, elle se mit à nager à toute vitesse, leur faisant éviter à chaque fois les nouveaux sauts du globe qui semblait les suivre, bien décidé à les écraser.

Bientôt, le nombre de chocs fut tel qu'il s'effrita et tomba en morceaux par terre. Le bébé Vortex apparut au milieu des débris. Son corps était inachevé, il avait la peau rouge et parcourue de veines. Ses yeux émirent une vague lumière jaune avant de se recouvrir d'une membrane laiteuse. Ses pinces se rétractèrent.

Malgré toute l'horreur que ces créatures lui inspiraient, Ariale ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la pitié. Mais une légère pression de la main de Kadaj autour de la sienne la ramena à la réalité : ils devaient y aller.

Une trappe s'ouvrit dans le sol. Deux Vortex adultes en sortirent. Leur regard se focalisa d'abord sur la dépouille du bébé, puis leurs yeux virèrent au rouge flamboyant.

Pas besoin de deviner qu'ils étaient fous de rage. Ils se ruèrent sur les jeunes gens. Tous deux plongèrent en arrière.

Ariale esquiva un premier coup de griffes et repoussa son adversaire d'un coup de nageoire, avant de pousser un cri strident qui fit reculer le monstre en gémissant de douleur.

Elle sortit ses griffes et le transperça en plein front. Elle se tourna vers Kadaj et vit qu'il avait réussi à détacher la tête du corps d'un puissant coup de pied, mais ne savait pas comment repousser la tête qui essayait de s'approcher par à-coups. Un coup de nageoire, et Ariale l'envoya éclater contre le mur.

« Ces… choses sont écœurantes ! » dit le jeune homme, le visage déformé par une grimace de dégoût.

« Et attends de voir leur reine ! On m'a raconté qu'elle était pire que les autres », dit la jeune fille.

Ils nagèrent ensemble vers la trappe et passèrent au travers. Ils débouchèrent sur un couloir menant à plusieurs autres passages. Les couloirs qu'ils traversaient étaient différents des cellules. Des motifs métalliques de Vortex ornaient les murs. Les yeux brillaient, ampoules de circuits électriques composant les tentacules des structures métalliques.

Parfois, ils croisaient quelques Vortex qui essayaient de les tuer, mais ils parvenaient toujours à les vaincre.

« Mais où on va, au juste ? » demanda Kadaj, après avoir pulvérisé son sixième Vortex.

« J'ai remarqué que les couloirs en direction de la gauche, où le plus d'ampoules clignotent, sont gardés par davantage de Vortex. J'imagine que c'est là qu'ils gardent la nourriture, et la stocker demande de l'énergie », dit Ariale.

« Tu dis ça, mais en fait, t'en sais rien ! »

La jeune fille cessa de nager pour se tourner vers lui avec l'air énervé.

« C'est quoi, le problème, au juste ? Vas-y, dis-le-moi ! »

« On avance à l'aveuglette ! Pourquoi tu ne l'admets pas ? On dirait Sephiroth, ça m'énerve. »

« Et je peux savoir quel est le problème entre Sephiroth et toi ? »

Elle vit le visage du jeune homme afficher de la peur pendant un instant, puis il prit un air méprisant.

« Tu peux pas comprendre, tu n'es même pas de ce monde. »

« Oh, tu l'as remarqué ? ! Très bien. Alors, tu n'as qu'à suivre ton chemin, et moi le mien ! C'est vrai, après tout, je ne suis pas de ce monde ! » dit la jeune fille, avec une froide ironie.

Elle fit volte-face puis se mit à nager vers le couloir sur sa droite. Au bout d'un moment, elle le sentit derrière elle, qui approchait.

« Attends ! Écoute, je… »

Ariale le regarda s'arrêter à son niveau puis hésiter, cherchant apparemment les bons mots.

« Je voulais pas… C'est juste que… J'ai pas envie que mes frères se fassent dévorer… et… »

« Moi aussi, j'ai peur, et pas seulement pour tes frères. J'ai des tas d'amis dans l'océan de cette planète. Mais toute seule, je n'y arriverai pas. Alors, s'il te plaît, je ne te demande pas de me traiter comme un être humain faisant partie de ce monde, mais juste de m'aider. »

Elle vit le jeune homme se préparer à lui répondre, quand l'obscurité envahit le couloir un bref instant, puis la gravité fut brutalement rétablie. Tous deux tombèrent au sol.

Un tube de verre tomba au-dessus d'eux, les emprisonnant dedans. Ils virent les Vortex surgir de partout autour d'eux et les regarder de leurs yeux globuleux en claquant des pinces.

Soudain, une puissante lumière jaune apparut au-dessus de leur tête. Ils levèrent les yeux et sentirent soudain un puissant souffle les aspirer. Leurs corps s'élevèrent à travers le tube.

Ils traversèrent une trappe, puis passèrent à travers d'autres tuyaux. Ariale avait l'impression de voyager à travers tout le vaisseau. Elle essayait vainement d'attraper la main de son compagnon, mais les secousses et les chocs contre les parois du tube dans les coudes l'assommaient à moitié, elle avait du mal à contrôler ses mouvements.

Mais bientôt, le mouvement se fit plus lent. Ils se mirent à flotter tout doucement vers l'avant. Le tube déboucha sur une ouverture sous leurs pieds.

Un peu plus en avant, Kadaj regarda dans l'ouverture et vit qu'en dessous d'eux les attendait… une bouche énorme et pleine de crocs !

Sans hésiter, le jeune homme se mit à tendre les bras vers les parois, espérant s'y accrocher, mais il ne pouvait rien faire ! Le maudit flux qui les avait fait traverser le tube était toujours là. Moins rapide, mais toujours aussi puissant.

Mais dès qu'il fut sorti du tube, il tendit le bras et s'accrocha au rebord. Ariale tomba juste devant lui. Heureusement, elle parvint à s'accrocher à ses jambes.

Tous deux regardèrent en dessous. La salle dans laquelle ils avaient failli tomber ne comptait que deux plates-formes de métal quadrillées par des rayons laser de couleur bleu électrique.

Au centre, dans une grande ouverture circulaire, trônait une énorme créature. Elle avait la tête d'un Vortex, mais elle était plus grosse qu'un camion. Sa peau était rouge sang, et ses deux énormes yeux globuleux noirs fixaient les jeunes gens avec férocité. Soudain, elle ouvrit la bouche. Kadaj sentit le flux d'aspiration revenir. Alors, c'était cette chose qui les avait aspirés depuis leur cellule !

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? ! » dit le jeune homme.

« La Reine des Vortex », dit Ariale.

Il serra les dents, essayant de tenir sa prise sur le tube. Soudain, ils virent passer par le tube plusieurs poissons et crustacés. Il sentait Ariale s'agripper plus fortement à ses jambes. Ce spectacle horrible réveillait son instinct de sirène !

Soudain, il vit la créature ouvrir la bouche. Une longue langue rouge en sortit, munie de deux crochets au bout, et attrapa les poissons qui tentaient de résister au flux d'attraction, tandis que toutes les formes de vie finissaient englouties dans sa bouche.

Le flux finit par s'arrêter. La créature rouvrit la bouche, et plusieurs petites boules de chair grisâtres et fripées en sortirent pour aller éclabousser les murs. _Les restes du repas_, comprirent les jeunes gens avec dégoût.

Le flux d'aspiration reprit de l'ampleur. Tous deux resserrèrent leur emprise, quand ils virent un nouveau flot de « nourriture » traverser le tube.

Kadaj faillit lâcher prise quand il vit Sephiroth puis ses frères apparaître au bout du tube.

Ariale poussa un bref soupir, puis lâcha prise à son tour et se mit à descendre droit vers la gueule du monstre.

« NON ! » cria le jeune homme, les voyant tous se diriger droit vers la reine.

Ariale ne l'entendit même pas. Focalisant son attention sur la créature, elle la vit sortir sa langue. La jeune fille sortit ses griffes, puis taillada le membre en pièces.

Le flux d'aspiration s'arrêta immédiatement. La Reine se rétracta au fond de l'ouverture et poussa un grondement de douleur.

« Profitez-en, remontez ! » cria Ariale en levant la tête vers les autres.

Ceux-ci n'attendirent pas et se mirent à « nager » à travers le flux antigravitationnel jusqu'au tube où les attendait Kadaj.

Ariale vit soudain la tête de la reine remonter, et se remettre à aspirer. La jeune fille se mit à battre des jambes et des bras. Sans sa langue, la reine semblait ne plus aussi bien contrôler sa force, la jeune fille arrivait à rester au même niveau, mais elle n'avançait pas pour autant. Au-dessus d'elle, Ariale ne vit personne lutter, ils avaient déjà atteint le tube et regardaient maintenant vers le bas.

« T'attends quoi ? Viens ! » cria Kadaj.

Ariale aurait bien aimé, seulement elle continuait de lutter ! Comprenant qu'elle n'y arriverait pas ainsi, elle ferma les yeux et laissa ses jambes se transformer en queue de sirène.

Elle se mit à nager vers le tube. La reine parut comprendre et redoubla la force de son souffle, bien décidée à gober cet insolent petit poisson qui voulait passer au travers des mailles de son filet.

Ariale serra les dents. Elle était près du tube maintenant, mais l'effort l'épuisait, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Elle faisait du sur-place !

Étant le plus proche d'elle, Kadaj lui tendit la main. Leurs doigts n'étaient séparés que par quelques centimètres…

Soudain, la jeune fille poussa un cri et se cambra. Les quatre hommes n'y comprirent rien. Que lui arrivait-il ?

« Ariale ! » cria Kadaj.

Mais Ariale ne pouvait plus lui répondre. Les yeux fermés, les bras ballants, elle ne bougeait plus. Son corps se mit à tomber, droit vers la gueule de la reine. Elle allait y arriver, quand soudain, un mur d'énergie invisible se dressa entre elle et le monstre.

La reine cligna des yeux. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à gober cette maudite sirène ?

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Loz.

Sephiroth plissa les yeux. Le corps d'Ariale… brillait de la même lumière que la barrière d'énergie.

Soudain, une forme lumineuse jaillit de son corps et prit du volume, jusqu'à occuper toute la pièce. Une espèce de double collier de perles parcouru par de multiples filaments et d'étoiles bleues…

Sous leurs yeux ébahis, l'esprit de l'eau venait d'apparaître. En le voyant, les yeux de la Reine virèrent au rouge sang, puis elle se mit à aspirer l'air avec tant de force que les quatre argentés durent raffermir leur prise sur le tube pour ne pas se faire absorber.

Curieusement, l'esprit de l'eau n'avait pas bougé, comme si le souffle de la Reine n'avait aucun effet sur lui.

Les deux lignes de sphères tournèrent sur elles-mêmes de plus en plus vite, se rapprochant jusqu'à ne plus faire qu'une. Il y eut un flash de lumière, puis Léviathan apparut.

Il regarda la Reine puis fila droit sur elle et enserra sa tête de sa puissante queue. Il se mit à serrer, espérant la tuer en l'écrasant.

Soudain, d'autres Vortex apparurent dans la salle et se jetèrent sur le serpent de l'eau. Léviathan gémit. Ces monstres étaient en train de lacérer ses écailles, et de déchirer ses ailerons ! L'un d'eux l'avait même mordu jusqu'au sang, et un autre s'approchait de sa tête. Pourtant, malgré la douleur et le danger de mort, le dieu protecteur de Wutaï ne lâchait pas la Reine et continuait de la serrer dans sa queue, comme si sa mission lui importait plus que de finir dévoré par les petits de la créature.

Comprenant qu'il était temps d'agir, Sephiroth tendit la main et fit apparaître Masamune, puis se mit à combattre les Vortex. Ses trois compagnons l'imitèrent.

Une fois armés, ils exterminèrent rapidement les Vortex, puis se tournèrent vers Léviathan. Le serpent avait beau serrer, la Reine se débattait férocement, son énorme tête gigotait dans son étau.

Sephiroth réfléchit rapidement, puis se tourna vers Yazoo et lui dit d'invoquer ses Cauchemars Rampants. Celui-ci parut surpris, puis comprit et leva la main.

Les créatures se jetèrent sur la reine et entrèrent dans sa bouche. Bientôt, un bruit de déchirement de chair résonna au fond de la gorge de la reine, puis du sang gicla.

Léviathan lâcha la Reine. La tête de la Reine tomba au fond de la trappe.

Soudain, un puissant clignotant rouge envahit la pièce, puis une alarme retentit.

Sephiroth comprit qu'il était temps de partir. Loz vola jusque près d'Ariale toujours inconsciente et la prit dans ses bras, puis suivit ses frères vers le tube. Ils allaient essayer d'entrer dedans, quand ils virent Léviathan s'élever juste devant eux, comme pour les empêcher de passer.

Il les regarda quelques secondes, puis se mit à nager autour d'eux. Une fois qu'il les eut encerclés de son grand corps, il disparut dans un nuage de bulles, et eux avec lui.

Désormais vide, la salle de la Reine des Vortex se mit à vibrer, puis des ampoules sautèrent, des tuyaux explosèrent, un gaz toxique s'en échappa et tout explosa.

La déflagration traversa tous les couloirs, détruisant le vaisseau et tous les Vortex à l'intérieur.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Des reviews ? _


	20. Mise en garde

_Merci à __**Lunastrelle**__ et __**Alindmy**__ pour leurs reviews. Et merci à **Vash113** d'avoir mis ma fic en Alert Story !  
_

_Bonne lecture à tous, reviewers comme lecteurs discrets ! ^_^_

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. _

* * *

**Chapitre 20 :**

**Mise en garde**

Ce matin-là, à Costa Del Sol, de nombreuses personnes sortirent de leurs maisons pour assister à un étrange phénomène dans le ciel : au milieu des nuages gris et menaçants, une énorme masse de rougeur et de lumières évoquant des explosions perçaient le ciel.

La météo, qui avait été bien incapable d'expliquer les mystérieuses tornades et la disparition et de la faune et la flore océaniques, étaient toujours incapables d'expliquer tous ces phénomènes.

Seules cinq personnes savaient, car elles étaient allées dans le vaisseau responsable de ces pillages de la Planète, et avaient réussi à le détruire en s'attaquant au Cœur, la Reine des Vortex.

Léviathan les avait fait réapparaître au bord de la plage. Puis le dieu de l'eau avait repris la forme de l'esprit de l'eau, et s'était transformé en une boule de lumière qui avait réintégré le corps d'Ariale. Celle-ci avait alors ouvert les yeux.

Et tous les cinq avaient regardé le vaisseau exploser dans le ciel, dispersant les nuages sous la puissance de l'explosion.

Mais le plus beau pour Ariale avait été de voir des centaines de plantes et de créatures aquatiques tomber à travers le ciel pour retourner dans l'océan.

La jeune fille avait voulu plonger pour aller voir ses amis, mais Sephiroth lui avait dit de rester avec eux, c'était encore trop dangereux.

Une fois les quatre argentés cachés sous des capes noires, ils avaient rejoint la ville, et vu les gens sortir pour regarder le phénomène dont ils étaient en partie responsables. Dans toute cette agitation, ils n'avaient pas eu de mal à trouver un hôtel où se louer des chambres.

Mais le soir, vers minuit, alors que tout le monde dormait – ou du moins le devait – Ariale était sortie par la fenêtre et avait couru jusqu'au bord de l'eau. Elle avait laissé un mot pour rassurer les autres, leur disant qu'elle serait de retour demain soir au plus tard.

Là, elle s'était transformée en sirène et à présent, elle nageait dans l'océan où régnait la fête.

Oh, il n'y avait pas de musique ni d'orchestre, mais elle avait croisé de nombreux groupes de poissons et d'autres espèces nageant grâcieusement, comme pour former des ballets aquatiques.

Beaucoup l'avaient saluée à son passage. Ariale en était très heureuse, mais elle désirait vérifier quelque chose.

Enfin, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait : un groupe de dauphins. Un couple se détacha des autres et nagea vers elle. Monsieur Dauphin s'approcha d'Ariale et frotta affectueusement sa tête contre l'épaule de la jeune fille. Celle-ci lui sourit, puis vit qu'un petit dauphin l'accompagnait. Il avait retrouvé sa compagne, et elle avait mis un petit au monde.

Heureuse, Ariale se joignit à eux et se mit à nager dans l'eau, formant avec eux de grâcieux ballets aquatiques. Elle savait que ce bonheur ne durerait pas longtemps, bientôt elle devrait retourner sur la terre ferme et partir en quête des autres esprits avec Sephiroth et ses frères, mais pour le moment, elle voulait profiter au maximum de ce moment d'insouciance heureuse avec ses compagnons aquatiques, dans l'océan parfumé.

Elle finit par quitter ses amis et se dirigea vers l'abysse. L'esprit de l'eau reposait tranquillement au fond, comme de coutume.

Lorsqu'elle tenta de communiquer avec lui, il ne lui envoya qu'une pensée, une seule : « _Merci et bonne chance pour la suite, petite terrienne._ »

Ariale pensa que cela suffisait, du moins pour aujourd'hui. Enfin, tard le soir, elle se résolut à rejoindre la plage de Costal Del Sol.

Elle ne fut qu'à demi-surprise lorsqu'elle vit que Sephiroth l'attendait sur la plage. Il n'avait pas l'air très content, mais Ariale s'en moquait. Elle avait passé une superbe journée à fêter la victoire avec ses amis de l'océan, et elle n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser tout gâcher.

Aussi, lorsqu'elle reprit forme humaine et le suivit vers l'hôtel, elle l'écouta distraitement la sermonner.

« Je t'avais dit de rester à l'hôtel ! » dit l'ex-Général.

« Oui, bah, je voulais voir l'océan une dernière fois avant de partir. »

« Et si un Vortex t'avait attaquée ? »

« Il n'y en a plus, ils sont tous morts. »

« Il aurait pu y avoir des survivants ! »

« Il n'y en a plus, c'est impossible ! »

« Il aurait pu y en avoir ! »

Elle vit devant l'entrée que les trois autres les attendaient. Ils ne disaient rien, mais leur visage affichait de l'inquiétude. Non, en fait, Ariale voyait qu'ils avaient peur de voir leur aîné en colère. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi une attitude aussi craintive ? Sa dispute avec Kadaj dans le vaisseau Vortex lui revint. Il faudrait qu'ils en reparlent, un jour, mais quand ils seraient seuls de préférence.

Un véhicule était garé à droite de l'entrée, une espèce de camionnette. Avec un dernier soupir exaspéré, Sephiroth leur dit à tous de monter. Ariale préféra ne pas demander où ils allaient. Elle éprouvait un pincement de cœur en cet instant. Elle allait partir loin de l'océan pendant un bout de temps. Et même si elle savait cela nécessaire, elle n'en éprouvait pas moins de la tristesse. Elle venait à peine de sauver l'océan, et déjà elle devait le quitter.

Sans un mot, elle monta à l'arrière de la fourgonnette avec Kadaj et Loz. Yazoo s'assit devant et Sephiroth au siège conducteur.

Le véhicule se mit en marche à travers la route. Ariale s'approcha du rebord et regarda le soleil couchant descendre vers la ligne d'horizion de l'océan.

Un dauphin fit un saut périlleux dans les airs en émettant un cri, avant de disparaître.

« Au revoir à toi aussi », murmura la jeune fille, si bas que les autres ne l'entendirent pas sous le bruit du moteur et les cahots de la route.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Il faisait nuit. La lune était presque pleine dans le ciel, il en manquait un demi-croissant. Mais les nuages la voilaient, privant l'espace de sa lumière bienveillante. Marshall n'en pouvait plus. Il faisait si sombre qu'il voyait à peine où il mettait les pieds.

Sa main gauche serrait fort son épaule droite, sous laquelle il pouvait sentir un liquide poisseux. Il saignait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Des corbeaux l'observaient depuis les branches d'un arbre au-dessus de lui.

Des grognements résonnèrent dans son dos. Se retournant, il vit plusieurs paires d'yeux jaunes dans les buissons.

_Oh non ! Mais comment ont-ils fait pour me retrouver aussi vite ? C'est pas possible ! _

Il se retourna, et vit alors deux autres de ces maudits yeux juste devant les siens. Il poussa un cri et tomba à terre.

La lumière de la lune dispersa les nuages, révélant une silhouette cachée sous une grande cape sombre. Cette même personne avait des yeux de loup dorés, ces yeux qui avaient tant fait peur à Marshall. Elle regarda ce dernier.

« Alors, Marshall ? Tu voulais nous fausser compagnie ? Nous abandonner ? Nous trahir ? »

« Selena… Non, je te jure que non ! »

« Tu es un terrien, tout comme moi ! Pourquoi avoir quitté le clan ? Nous nous préparions à frapper un si joli coup à Corel… »

« Je… je ne veux pas ! Non, je ne veux pas, Selena ! Tout ça va trop loin, ce n'est pas chez nous, et ces gens ne sont pas responsables de tous nos malheurs ! »

La personne rejeta la tête en arrière, sans pour autant laisser tomber sa capuche. Mais le rire qui retentit évoquait un aboiement.

« Pas responsables ? Ils ont travaillé pour la Shinra autrefois, je te signale, mon pauvre Marshall ! Cette Shinra qui nous a volé nos vies… » dit la personne, avec un sifflement haineux dans la voix.

« Selena… Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça ! Laisse-moi partir ! »

« Désolée, Marshall. Mais j'obéis aux ordres d'Arthur, et tu sais ce qui se passe quand on lui désobéit. Attrapez-le ! »

Aussitôt, des dizaines de loups jaillirent des buissons et se jetèrent sur le malheureux, qui ne put que hurler. La lune dans le ciel devint rouge comme le sang.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Ah ! »

Kadaj et Loz tournèrent la tête vers Ariale. La jeune fille s'était redressée d'un coup.

« Mauvais rêve ? » demanda Kadaj.

Ariale regarda autour d'elle. Ils étaient toujours à l'arrière de la camionnette, qui roulait à travers un paysage désertique. Il faisait chaud, mais une petite brise fraiche flottait dans l'air. Le ciel était rouge, le soleil se levait à l'ouest.

« Euh, je… Je crois, mais je me souviens plus trop. Il y avait une lune rouge… » dit la jeune fille, en passant la main dans ses cheveux avec embarras.

Sans un mot, Loz lui tendit une gourde d'eau. Une fois qu'elle eut bu, la jeune fille demanda où ils étaient.

« Plus très loin de Corel, une ville minière. On va s'arrêter là-bas pour se ravitailler », répondit Sephiroth, à l'avant.

Corel ? Tiens, il lui semblait avoir entendu ce mot dans son rêve, et il y avait deux personnes, dans le noir… Ariale secoua la tête. Tout ça ne l'avançait pas, et puis ce n'était qu'un rêve !

Elle regarda le désert avec tristesse. L'océan lui semblait si loin, maintenant !

Ils arrivèrent bientôt en ville. Ariale ne put s'empêcher de comparer cet endroit avec les vieilles villes minières du Far West. Des rails traversaient la ville un peu partout, un grand pont surplombait la rivière à l'entrée de la ville, et un autre chemin menait vers une grande montagne où se dressait une curieuse construction qui ressemblait à un tour, mais il y avait tant d'échaffaudages et de bâches autour qu'il était difficile de deviner ce dont il s'agissait.

Enfin, la camionnette s'arrêta devant une rangée de boutiques. Dès qu'ils furent descendus du véhicule, Sephiroth répartir les tâches : lui, Yazoo et Kadaj allaient acheter de quoi entretenir leurs armes plus quelques matérias et des vivres, les deux autres pouvaient commencer à visiter la ville s'ils y tenaient et surtout, protéger Ariale tandis qu'elle chercherait l'un des trois autres esprits.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard qui disait : « Comme si c'était facile ! » mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. De toute façon, il partait déjà vers les boutiques avec ses deux frères.

Ariale lança un regard à Loz, qui semblait légèrement embarassé de se retrouver seul avec elle. Dépitée, elle se retourna et se mit à marcher à travers la ville.

Elle oublia vite sa colère en regardant autour d'elle. Cet endroit n'avait rien à voir avec Costa del Sol, mais visiter un monde inconnu n'était pas donné à tout le monde, et Ariale ne cessait de regarder autour d'elle avec un mélange de curiosité et de fascination. Loz se faisait plus discret, toujours caché sous une cape noire comme chacun de ses frères.

« Tiens, quelle bonne surprise ! Alors, on fait du tourisme ? »

Cette voix… Ariale voulut se retourner, mais Loz la saisit par le bras et la poussa derrière lui. Risquant un coup d'œil de derrière son dos, elle vit celui qui avait parlé : Patrick, toujours aussi méprisant, avec sa tignasse rousse nouée en catogan. Sa sœur jumelle Mégane était avec lui, ainsi que Diego. Ils regardaient les jeunes gens avec un petit sourire arrogant.

« Vous avez survécu à la tempête ? » demanda Ariale.

« Tu nous croyais plus faibles ? La Mako a des propriétés incroyables sur nous », dit Mégane.

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches à Corel avec un de ces ratés ? » dit Patrick.

« Le raté en question a mis votre gros Bob K.O, il me semble, non ? C'est plutôt _lui_, l'expérience ratée », dit Loz.

Les trois jeunes terriens pâlirent, puis Mégane émit un « peuh » méprisant.

« D'après les scientifiques, le seul véritable spécimen jamais vraiment réussi, du moins pendant un temps, fut votre soi-disant frère aîné, Sephiroth. Alors pourquoi nous snober ? Nous, nous n'avons pas cru aux mensonges d'une pseudo-Mère qui voulait détruire le m… »

« FERMEZ-LA ! » cria Loz, si fort que plusieurs passants s'arrêtèrent.

Ariale le vit serrer les poings. Son Dual Hound s'activa, il semblait prêt à foncer sur les trois terriens pour leur donner une bonne leçon.

Doucement, la jeune fille posa une main sur son bras et le regarda tourner vivement la tête vers elle en clignant des yeux, comme s'il venait de réaliser sa présence. Ariale lui lança un regard suppliant.

Lentement, les poings du jeune homme se détendirent. Il se tourna vers les trois terriens et leur dit de ne plus jamais recroiser son chemin, ou il ne retiendrait pas ses coups. Puis il se retourna et s'éloigna à grands pas, suivi d'une Ariale un peu perplexe. Elle n'avait pas compris ce dont parlait Mégane, au sujet d'une pseudo-mère, mais elle sentait que le sujet était à exploiter. Cela lui rappelait sa dispute avec Kadaj dans le vaisseau.

Mais comment obtenir la vérité avec ces quatre hommes si froids et distants ? Elle n'avait même plus son Cait Sith, et il ne lui avait pas donné beaucoup de détails sur toute cette histoire concernant la quête d'Avalanche il y a plus de trois ans pour sauver la Planète.

Ils finirent par atteindre la bordure sud-ouest de la ville, face à un petit bois bordant l'entrée d'un grand désert. Un hôtel avait été installé juste-là. Ariale avait l'impression de faire face à un grand ranch du Cheyenne Hôtel de Disneyland, comme celui où elle avait passé ses vacances avec ses parents quand elle était plus petite.

Kadaj était adossé au mur près de la porte d'entrée, avec l'air de les attendre. Il regarda Loz passer devant lui à grands pas, l'air tendu. Il interrogea Ariale du regard. Celle-ci lui raconta brièvement leur rencontre avec la bande de Diego.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir agacé. Il aurait dû se douter que les autres terriens reviendraient leur barrer la route.

Soudain, des bruits derrière eux attirèrent leur attention. Ils virent une petite camionnette arriver dans un grand nuage de fumée et s'arrêter près d'eux, puis un conducteur maussade en descendit. Il laissa tomber un paquet de l'arrière de son véhicule. Un paquet long et taché de sang.

Prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, Ariale s'approcha, suivie par Kadaj. Tous deux virent des gens s'approcher à leur tour, curieux et mal à l'aise.

« Encore un ? » demanda un homme.

« Oui… Une victime de plus attaquée par les loups. C'est la douzième », dit le conducteur, le paquet à bouts de bras.

« Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui les rend si agressifs, depuis deux semaines ? ! » s'écria une femme.

Ariale aperçut soudain le groupe de Diego un peu plus loin, qui regardait la scène avec un sourire malsain, comme s'ils savaient très bien ce qu'il s'était passé.

Elle sursauta lorsque Kadaj la prit par le bras et lui dit de venir, ils rentraient à l'auberge. La jeune fille le suivit sans trop protester.

Corel devenait de plus en plus sombre et peu accueillante, la jeune fille avait un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Une nouvelle aventure commence. Vous en pensez quoi ? Des suggestions pour la suite ? Surtout, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. _

_**Alindmy**, je suppose que le comportement de Diego te déplaît toujours autant, hein ? _

_Sinon, je clos ce chapitre avec une petite page de publicité : _

_"Sauvetage Accident, nouvelle version" d'**Ysa666**. _

_"Gaïa's Heart" de **Lunastrelle**._

_"Paradise Jump" d'**Inconito**._

_"Vrai de vrai ?" de **Laetiss**._

_"D'un monde à l'autre", "Cauchemar vert" et "Une nouvelle vie" de **Cally-sama**. _

_"Midgar's quest: The tale of a crystal" de **Li D Yoru**. _

_Je vous conseille aussi la lecture des fics des auteurs **Alindmy**, **Naucika**,** Ayame-Nightbreed**,** Inn0centChiild**, **Yukira Shiroi**, **Tsukiyo2894**, **Aeris Hikari**, **AerisXStrife**, et **LilyRogue**. Si je ne cite pas leurs fics, c'est parce que soit elles sont finies, donc on a l'embarras du choix dans leur profil, soit parce qu'elles ne sont pas toutes dans la rubrique FF7, et comme je ne sais pas qui aime quoi et qui ira voir le profil de qui, je préfère laisser les lecteurs découvrir par eux-mêmes. _

_Voilà. _

_Sur ce, à bientôt ! ;-)  
_


	21. Selena

_Merci à __**Lunastrelle**,__**Avana**__ et **Alindmy **pour leurs reviews. _

_**Avana**__, je sais pas trop pour Ariale et Sephiroth, du moins pas encore. Pour le moment, Ariale se remet tant bien que mal de la mort de Dylan, alors j'attendrai quelques aventures avant d'essayer de la caser avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais je prends note de ta review, t'inquiète, j'ai bien l'intention que notre héroïne retrouve l'amour et le bonheur. Les bad endings, c'est pas trop mon truc. _

_Bonne lecture, reviewers et lecteurs anonymes adorés ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. _

* * *

**Chapitre 21 :**

**Selena**

Il faisait nuit noire. La brume enveloppait l'espace autour d'elle, mais Ariale pouvait discerner les collines désertiques et les maigres arbres secs de Corel qui l'entouraient. Une brume glaciale régnait autour d'elle. Seulement vêtue d'une chemise de nuit noire, la jeune fille sentit ses bras se recouvrir de chair de poule. Les mains frictionnant ses bras nus, elle regarda autour d'elle.

Enfin, à travers la brume qui l'enveloppait, Ariale put distinguer une lueur rougeâtre. Elle palpitait au loin, comme le cœur d'un être vivant qui l'appelait.

Attirée par cette lumière, la jeune fille se mit en marche. Parfois, elle butait des rochers ou se coinçait une jambe dans un trou. Pourtant, elle se remettait vite debout et repartait, comme si de rien n'était. Et cela lui semblait naturel, comme si la lumière occupait une place plus importante que tout le reste dans son esprit.

« _Attends !_ » cria une voix, qui retentit en écho derrière elle.

Attendre ? Mais la lumière brillait si faiblement, elle pouvait s'éteindre à tout moment ! Pas le temps d'attendre…

« _Stop, n'y va pas !_ »

Agacée, Ariale voulut se retourner pour dire à ce stupide intrus qu'elle n'avait pas le temps, mais sa tête semblait incapable de se détourner de la direction d'où provenait la lumière.

Une partie d'Ariale, très faible, mais bien là, sembla réagir et résister, comme si elle savait que cette attirance si forte n'était pas normale. Mais le désir était toujours si fort, si présent…

Soudain, elle sentit une douce chaleur dans son dos, qui se répandit tout autour d'elle. Ariale ressentit alors une grande vague de sérénité l'envahir.

Elle ferma les yeux. Le contact visuel avec la lumière rompu, elle sentit soudain tout son corps se détendre. Le sentiment de désir intense, presque d'urgence d'atteindre cette lumière disparut.

Rouvrant les yeux, elle vit que l'espace avait changé. Elle n'était plus dans la lande brumeuse, il ne faisait plus noir du tout. L'espace autour d'elle était blanc lumineux, et il faisait agréablement chaud, comme si elle avait plongé dans un bon bain. Et elle pouvait sentir de l'herbe sous ses pieds nus. Elle baissa les yeux vers de jolies fleurs blanches et jaunes, qui ressemblaient à un mélange de tulipes et d'orchidées.

« _Bonsoir, Ariale._ »

La jeune fille se retourna. Une femme brune lui faisait face. Elle portait une robe rose, ainsi qu'une petite veste en jean de couleur plus foncée. Des chaussures de voyage brunes complétaient sa tenue. Ses longs cheveux châtains étaient noués en natte par un ruban rose. Elle regardait Ariale avec un sourire amical.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? »

« _Je suis Aéris Gainsborough, l'esprit d'une des dernières Cetras ayant vécu sur cette planète._ »

« Aéris ? Oh oui ! Cait Sith m'avait parlé de vous. C'est vous, la marchande de fleurs de Midgar ? »

« _Oui ! Alors, tu as connu le premier Cait Sith ?_ »

« Oui. Il disait que vous étiez très gentille, vous souriiez même quand tout allait mal, et vous aimiez bien jouer au jeu des prédictions avec lui. »

« _C'est vrai. Ça m'a fait beaucoup de peine quand il s'est sacrifié pour moi et mes amis dans le Temple des Anciens. Mais c'est en grande partie grâce à lui que nous avons pu sauver la Planète, ce jour-là. Enfin, je ne suis pas là pour ressasser le passé avec toi, et puis il a pu vivre heureux avec toi dans ton monde. Si je suis là, c'est parce que la Planète m'a enfin autorisée à t'aider pour trouver les autres esprits._ »

« Qu'entendez-vous par _enfin autorisée _? Vous n'aviez pas le droit, avant ? »

« _Le premier, tu l'as trouvé sans problème, car tu avais déjà reçu la marque dans ton enfance. Et avec le problème des Vortex, j'ai été pas mal occupée. Mais là, les choses se sont un peu calmées. Et puis, je crois que même s'il est là, Sephiroth ne t'aide pas beaucoup, hein ? Il est du genre… sévère, je me trompe ?_ »

Ariale leva les yeux au ciel.

« _Je prends ça pour un oui. Tu sais, d'après Zack, il n'était pas si mauvais bougre, avant._ »

« Oh, je m'en fiche, vous savez ! Je ne m'attends pas à ce que qui ce soit se montre gentil ou amical avec moi. Les miens veulent conquérir cette Planète, alors que moi j'en ai tout sauf envie. Et j'ai perdu les deux seuls êtres qui comptaient réellement pour moi. »

Ariale passa instinctivement la main sur son ventre. Elle sentit soudain une main sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et leva les yeux vers Aéris. La Cetra s'était rapprochée sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, et la regardait maintenant avec une infinie compassion dans ses yeux émeraude.

« _Tu retrouveras le bonheur, Ariale. Et tu n'es pas seule, tu as beaucoup d'amis. Toutes les créatures de l'océan que tu as su réconcilier, les esprits de cette Planète qui sont impatients de t'offrir leurs pouvoirs, ainsi que moi. Et tu sais, les trois hommes qui accompagnent Sephiroth t'aiment bien… en particulier le plus jeune_ », dit la Cetra avec une note de malice dans la voix.

Complètement désabusée, Ariale n'en tint pas compte et haussa des épaules.

« _Et tes parents sont ici, également. Ils s'inquiètent beaucoup pour toi._ »

Ariale redressa brusquement la tête.

« Mes parents ? ! Quoi, la Shinra les a enlevés ? ! Oh non, ne me dites pas que… »

« _Si, hélas. Après ce que tu as fait à Rufus Shinra lors de la fête à Costa del Sol, un nouveau raid a été lancé rien que pour eux. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils ont réussi à s'échapper d'un laboratoire à l'ouest de Junon, ils ont profité de l'attaque des Vortex et ont fui avec d'autres personnes._ »

« Et où sont-ils, maintenant ? Comment je vais faire pour les retrouver ? ! »

« _C'est eux qui te retrouveront. Toi, tu dois t'occuper du prochain esprit._ »

« Non ! Je ne peux pas attendre ! Dites-moi où sont mes parents maintenant, je vous en supplie, Aéris ! »

L'espace parut s'obscurcir un bref instant, avant de redevenir normal. Aéris tourna la tête vers la gauche, comme si elle avait entendu quelqu'un l'appeler.

« _Je dois y aller, je n'ai plus le temps de te parler. Mais n'oublie pas, Ariale : tu n'es pas seule. Les esprits seront toujours là quand tu auras besoin d'eux, ainsi que moi. Et cela, même si tu ne nous vois pas._ »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dès qu'Aéris eut fini de parler, Ariale vit l'espace autour d'elle devenir flou. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Elle marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre de sa chambre dans l'auberge et vit que le soleil commençait à se lever.

Elle ignorait quand les autres la réveilleraient, mais après ce qu'Aéris lui avait annoncé, elle était excitée comme une puce.

Ainsi, ses parents avaient été amenés ici, sur cette planète. Et on avait fait des expériences sur eux. À cette idée, la jeune fille sentit la peau de ses doigts lui faire mal, signe que ses griffes de sirène voulaient sortir.

Rufus Shinra… Elle les haïssait, lui et sa maudite société ! Comment pouvaient-ils faire ça ? Enlever des gens et les traiter comme de vulgaires rats de laboratoire, leur faire perdre leur humanité pour les utiliser comme machines de guerre…

Mais ils avaient réussi à fuir avec d'autres personnes. Combien de terriens avaient réussi à s'enfuir de ces laboratoires ? Elle se doutait qu'Arthur avait formé d'autres équipes de terriens, en dehors de celle de Diego. Et il devait sûrement essayer de libérer tous les autres prisonniers sur cette planète. Malgré son désaccord envers leur idée de conquérir le monde, la jeune fille comprenait leur haine envers les habitants de ce monde. Elle aurait aimé trouver un moyen de tous les ramener chez eux, et de mettre un terme à cette guerre.

_Aéris a raison. Je ne peux rien faire sans l'aide des autres esprits, il me faut plus de pouvoir si je veux changer le cours des choses. _

Déterminée, elle se dirigea vers la chaise où étaient posés les vêtements que Sephiroth lui avait achetés hier, lors des « courses » avec Kadaj et Yazoo. Il faut dire que depuis son aventure à Costa del Sol, sa pauvre robe bleue avait déteint à cause de l'eau de mer, sans parler des déchirures dues à ses combats contre les Vortex.

Les vêtements se résumaient à un pantalon, une veste et un débardeur noirs, ainsi que des chaussures de marche noires qui complétaient l'ensemble. Les vêtements n'avaient rien de bien particulier, mais Ariale s'était découvert un nouveau pouvoir très amusant pour y ajouter une touche de coquetterie : elle pouvait changer la couleur ou les motifs des tissus. Après tout, la teinture des vêtements nécessitait de l'eau, et Ariale n'était-elle pas la gardienne de l'esprit de l'eau ?

Un motif de vagues était donc apparu comme par magie, brodé en fil bleu perle le long de la jambe gauche de son pantalon. Discret, mais joli.

Elle avait également tenu à s'acheter une mitaine longue pour sa main droite, afin de cacher la fente nourricière de sa paume. Ce pouvoir ne lui faisait plus peur depuis qu'elle avait découvert qu'il servait aussi à soigner, mais elle avait bien compris qu'il fallait se faire aussi discret que possible.

Une fois ses cheveux noués en queue de cheval, elle sortit de la chambre et descendit doucement l'escalier. Son ouïe particulièrement fine de sirène lui permit d'entendre un sifflement dans l'air. Ce n'était pas celui du vent, mais d'une lame d'épée.

Curieuse, elle suivit le bruit. Cela provenait de la cour adjacente à l'auberge. Elle sortit et aperçut tout de suite Sephiroth, occupé à s'entraîner au sabre. Il avait ôté sa cape. Le voir évoluer ainsi, par mouvements fluides et parfois saccadés, avec ses longs cheveux argentés flottant autour de lui, était un spectacle fascinant. Il semblait plus danser que se battre.

Apparemment, il fut averti par un sixième sens, car dès qu'elle eut franchi la limite du terrain, il se tourna vers elle.

« Désolée… Je ne voulais pas déranger », dit la jeune fille, esquissant déjà le geste de s'en aller.

« Non, attends. »

Ariale se retourna. Elle le vit rengainer son sabre puis s'approcher en l'examinant attentivement.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda la jeune fille, qui n'appréciait pas du tout cet examen.

« Est-ce que tu sais manier une arme ? »

« Hein ? ! »

« Est-ce que tu sais manier une arme ? »

Ariale se retint de rire. Manier une arme ? ! Elle ? Bon, elle avait bien remarqué que tout le monde dans ce monde-ci savait manier une arme, mais le fait qu'on lui demande aussi directement cela comme si on lui avait demandé si elle savait nager ou faire du vélo, c'était assez étrange.

« Non. On n'enseigne pas ça à tout le monde sur ma planète. »

« Bon. Suis-moi, les magasins commencent à ouvrir. On va te trouver une arme. »

Une fois qu'il eut rengainé son sabre puis remis sa cape, il se mit en marche vers la zone commerciale de la ville avec la jeune fille. En effet, les échoppes commençaient à ouvrir, plusieurs devantures étaient déjà visibles.

Mais soudain, des cris retentirent depuis plusieurs maisons autour d'eux. Inquiet, Sephiroth serra plus fort sa capuche autour de son visage. Mais ce n'était nullement lui qui provoquait ces cris.

Quatre femmes sortirent des maisons en pleurs, et crièrent des noms. Ariale eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment. On aurait dit des mères qui appelant leurs enfants…

Plusieurs autres villageois sortirent à leur tour et s'approchèrent des malheureuses. Leurs maris les tenaient par les épaules et semblaient eux aussi ébranlés.

« Quoi ? ! Encore d'autres qui sont partis ? ! » s'écria un vieux mineur.

« C'est la troisième fois, en plus des morts ! » gémit une adolescente.

« Ma fille ! Elle n'est plus là ! » dit une mère.

« Mes fils ont disparu ! » renchérit une autre.

Comme avertie par un sixième sens, Ariale se tourna vers l'horizon sur sa gauche. Depuis la falaise à quelques kilomètres, elle pouvait sentir quelque chose l'observer. Quelque chose de maléfique…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

En effet, debout sur la falaise de la montagne, une personne cachée sous une épaisse cape sombre regardait la scène de ses yeux de loup. Deux de ces prédateurs l'entouraient, et regardaient l'horizon avec elle.

Rabattant sa capuche, révélant une longue chevelure blanche zébrée de noir comme une louve flottant autour de son visage affiné, Selena sourit, révélant des crocs de loup sous ses lèvres. Arthur apparut près d'elle.

« Les entendre gémir de désespoir résonne si doucement à mes oreilles… »

« Maîtrise-toi, Selena. Ne laisse pas le loup te dominer », dit Arthur.

« Je sais me contrôler, merci ! » répliqua sèchement la jeune femme.

« Bien… Passons à la prochaine phase du plan », dit Arthur, satisfait.


	22. Des lueurs sous la terre

_Salut ! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps, mais j'ai été très occupée. Sans la review d'__**Avana**__, j'aurais sans doute remis ce chapitre à plus tard, mais ça m'a remotivée ! _

_Enfin, trêve de bavardages, voici un nouveau chapitre. _

_Merci également à __**Lunastrelle**__ pour sa fidèle review. _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. _

* * *

**Chapitre 22 :**

**Des lueurs sous la terre**

« Comment ça, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un enfant disparaît ? ! » dit Kadaj.

Sephiroth lui lança un regard sévère. Il était le premier à avoir posé des questions, et il n'aimait pas qu'un autre le remplace. Un peu effrayé, son cadet baissa les yeux.

Assis à une des tables de l'auberge de Corel avec ses frères et Ariale, tous écoutaient l'aubergiste leur raconter les problèmes que rencontrait la ville depuis un certain temps.

« Ça a commencé il y a trois jours. Des gens ont été attaqués par des loups. D'habitude, on arrive facilement à les maîtriser, tous les gens d'ici sont des durs et apprennent à se battre dès l'enfance. Mais là… les loups semblent plus nombreux et déterminés qu'avant, comme si une mystérieuse force les poussait à tuer au péril de leur propre vie. Et des enfants sortent la nuit, on ignore pourquoi. Au début, on en a perdu un. Ça ne nous a pas tellement alarmés. Mais deux nuits après, trois autres ont disparu. Et aujourd'hui, quatre de plus… Comme si cette ville n'avait pas assez souffert avec la Shinra, le Météore, les géostigmates, Deepground, la tempête et maintenant ça… » soupira le pauvre homme, avant de s'éloigner vers le comptoir.

Sephiroth regarda les quatre jeunes gens. Tous semblaient perdus dans leurs pensées, réfléchissant à ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

Kadaj et ses frères avaient l'air mal à l'aise, ils pensaient à la période où ils avaient enlevé des enfants en prétextant pouvoir les soigner.

Ariale, elle, ne savait que penser, sinon qu'il était triste d'imaginer ces enfants seuls et loin de leur famille, en pleine nature, avec les loups et les monstres qui rôdaient.

Finalement, ils sortirent de l'auberge et marchèrent sans but réel jusqu'à la sortie de la ville. Ariale ne put s'empêcher de regarder en direction de la falaise où une présence malveillante avait attiré son attention. Il n'y avait plus rien à présent. Tout semblait si calme…

« Tiens, tiens ! Alors, on se promène ? »

Tous virent Diego apparaître devant eux. Il semblait seul, et fier de son petit effet.

« Encore toi… » dit Sephiroth, avec mépris.

« Eh oui ! Je ne peux pas me passer de vous, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'y fasse ? »

« Tu veux la raclée que t'as manquée dans la grotte, à Costa del Sol ? » demanda Loz en faisant craquer ses jointures.

« Oh, non, non, non ! Je venais seulement te dire, Ariale, que tes parents se plaisent beaucoup chez notre chef. »

« Mes… mes parents ? De quoi tu parles ? » dit la jeune fille, qui sentait son visage perdre ses couleurs.

« Tu croyais vraiment qu'après ce que t'avais infligé au président, ses potes les Turks ne feraient rien pour le venger ? Ils ont lancé un nouveau raid et ont amené tes parents dans un labo. Paraît qu'ils ont développé des pouvoirs si stupéfiants qu'ils sont sortis une heure après leur injection de Mako, malgré la douleur et les douloureuses mutations que le produit provoquait en eux », dit Diego, en ricanant.

Ariale serra les poings. La nouvelle qu'Aéris lui avait transmise l'avait terriblement chagrinée, mais entendre Diego en parler avec un amusement si malveillant…

« Espèce de sale cloporte, attends que je te… LÂCHEZ-MOI, VOUS ! » Loz avait juste eu le temps de la retenir avant qu'elle se jette sur Diego.

« Oui, oui, je sais, c'est très pénible ! Alors, toujours envie d'aider les gens de cette Planète, après ce qu'ils ont fait à ta famille, _chiquita_ ? »

« Va te faire voir, SALE BOUFFEUR DE CLAQUETTES ! » répliqua la jeune fille.

Soudain, la terre se mit à trembler sous les pieds des six interlocuteurs. Un geyser jaillit du sol, juste sous Diego, l'envoyant valser dans les airs.

Les quatre argentés tournèrent les yeux vers Ariale. Sa poitrine émettait une faible pulsation bleue. Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire, la jeune fille parut se calmer.

Le geyser disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Mais des gens de la ville approchaient, ameutés par l'incident.

Délaissant Diego inconscient sur le sol, les cinq fugitifs coururent hors de la ville, vers le vieil arbre mort.

Arrivés là, ils s'arrêtèrent et reprirent leur souffle.

« Eh ben, dites donc ! Je ne te savais pas capable de faire ça en plein désert », dit Kadaj, l'air impressionné.

« Moi non plus, je ne sentais même pas la présence de l'eau sous le sol », avoua la jeune fille.

Elle posa la main sur l'arbre et eut un sursaut. Cet arbre… Il dégageait quelque chose d'étrange.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Yazoo.

« Je… Je n'en sais rien, c'est… c'est bizarre », répondit-elle, avant de reposer la main sur l'écorce.

Elle sentit soudain une puissante onde d'énergie faire vibrer le bois, avant de franchir sa main et traverser son cœur jusqu'à son cerveau.

Ariale ne comprit rien à ce qui se passe ensuite. L'arbre parut remuer, émettre un grondement, puis son écorce se fit incroyablement molle.

Sa main fut happée, comme dans de la glu. Affolée, la jeune fille voulut se libérer, mais le reste de son bras se faisait maintenant engloutir.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? ! » demanda Kadaj.

« ÇA M'ASPIRE ! » cria la jeune fille.

Elle vit Loz la saisir par son unique bras libre et tirer, mais rien n'y faisait. L'arbre était plus fort. Loin de paraître satisfait d'une seule prise, il tendit doucement une branche vers le sol, et happa une jambe du jeune homme.

« Bon sang, aidez-nous ! » cria Loz, énervé.

Yazoo sortit sa gunblade et se mit à tirer sur l'arbre. Les balles furent englouties à l'intérieur. D'autres branches jaillirent de son tronc et saisirent chacun des derniers humains, pour les entraîner en lui.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« _Tu ne dois pas désespérer._ »

Ariale n'avait pas besoin de se retourner. Elle se doutait qu'elle devait encore rêver. Aéris était derrière elle, et lui parlait.

« _Tes parents vont bien, ils sont avec d'autres terriens, et ils ont réussi à s'isoler de tous. Autant du clan d'Arthur que des humains de ce monde._ »

« Ils me manquent, Aéris. Si jamais je les perdais… Je crois que je deviendrais folle, ou que je me tuerais ! » dit la jeune fille, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle sentit soudain une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« _Tu es l'élue, tu ne dois pas abandonner ! Nous sommes avec toi, je te l'ai dit ! Ne l'oublie pas…_ »

Tout redevint noir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Ariale ? Ariale ! Allez, debout ! »

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, et vit Kadaj penché sur elle, la secouant par les épaules.

Se dégageant, Ariale se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. Ils étaient dans une espèce de tunnel souterrain. Le plafond était haut, et composé d'énormes rochers empilés les uns sur les autres.

« Où est-ce qu'on est ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Sous terre, on dirait. »

« Et où sont les autres ? »

« Aucune idée. Quand je me suis réveillé, on était seul. »

Ariale plissa les yeux. Entre les rochers, elle pouvait discerner des racines. Celles de l'arbre, sans nul doute. Mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Était-ce l'œuvre d'un des partisans d'Arthur ? Ou encore une sale farce de Diego ?

Non, elle n'en avait pas l'impression. Le pouvoir qu'elle avait ressenti dans l'arbre lui semblait différent de tout ce qu'elle avait déjà ressenti. Ça lui rappelait quelque chose, mais elle était incapable de mettre le doigt dessus.

« Je n'ai pas de réseau, évidemment, grommela le jeune homme en refermant le clapet de son PHS. Bon, faut trouver la sortie. »

Ils se mirent en route à travers le tunnel qui s'ouvrait devant eux. Parfois, des monstres leur barraient la route, mais Kadaj les tuait. Ariale était frustrée de ne pouvoir l'aider. Si seulement elle avait pensé rappeler à Sephiroth de lui acheter une arme ! Mais elle n'aurait jamais eu le temps de l'apprendre à la manier, de toute façon.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant deux ouvertures, une à droite et une autre à gauche.

« Bon, dans quelle direction… » dit Kadaj.

« À droite », dit Ariale.

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je sens la présence de l'eau… c'est très distant, mais je la sens. Il y a peut-être une rivière souterraine, au bout ? »

Le jeune homme plissa les yeux, apparemment il hésitait à suivre l'intuition de la terrienne. Mais il finit par hausser des épaules et la suivit dans le tunnel.

Au moins, ils ne rencontrèrent plus de monstres. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent dans une nouvelle salle. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à eux leur coupa le souffle.

Les tunnels qu'ils avaient empruntés étaient sombres. Mais la grotte où ils se trouvaient était recouverte de veines de Mako. Les roches étaient parcourues de filaments étincelants, de toutes les couleurs qu'avaient traditionnellement les matérias : vert, violet, bleu, jaune et rouge.

De petits blocs de Mako s'étaient même formés à la surface de certaines parois, comme des champignons lumineux dans l'obscurité. Certaines stalactites et stalagmites semblaient entièrement faites de mako. Ce ballet des couleurs formait un magnifique arc-en-ciel au-dessus du lac.

« C'est magnifique… » murmura la jeune fille.

Kadaj était d'accord avec elle. Cet endroit… Apparemment, la Planète disposait encore de richesses que même les réacteurs Mako n'avaient pas pu piller, après toutes ces années.

Ce spectacle réchauffait le cœur des jeunes gens. Ariale s'approcha du lac. Tant pis, la tentation était trop forte. Elle déboutonna sa veste.

« Euh… Ariale, à quoi tu joues, là ? » dit Kadaj.

« Je vais me débarbouiller. Je ne supporte pas d'être couverte de boue. Toi aussi, tu devrais te laver, tu es couvert de terre. »

« Après avoir été englouti par un arbre, c'est normal, non ? » dit le jeune homme, avec une moue puérile. Cette moue fit bientôt place à de la gêne, car Ariale avait enlevé ses chaussures et desserrait maintenant la ceinture de son pantalon.

Non, elle n'allait quand même pas se déshabiller devant lui ? ! Mais la jeune fille ne le fit pas. Elle mit les pieds dans l'eau, marcha jusqu'à avoir l'eau à la taille, puis ôta enfin son pantalon et ferma les yeux. Ses jambes se changèrent bientôt en nageoire.

Tout heureuse, elle plongea dans l'eau. Elle était pure et transparente, Kadaj la vit nager en cercle un moment sous l'eau, comme un dauphin, avant de brusquement jaillir de l'eau et faire un salto avant d'y replonger.

Elle ressortit la tête de l'eau et lui sourit.

« Allez, viens ! L'eau est géniale ! »

« Arrête, on n'a pas le temps de jouer ! On doit encore retrouver mes frères et la sortie. »

« C'est vrai, mais ils ne doivent pas être loin et ils nous trouveront peut-être, ou bien l'inverse ! Allez, ce n'est qu'une petite pause avant de repartir ! Me dis pas que tu ne sais pas t'amuser ? »

Kadaj parut hésiter. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de faire quoi que ce soit de son propre chef depuis son retour à la vie, mais… la seule fois où il avait tenté cette expérience, il s'était fait punir par Sephiroth.

Mais là, il n'y avait pas vraiment de désobéissance, et puis ils avaient marché des heures dans ces tunnels. Il savait qu'il pourrait encore tenir longtemps, mais il se sentait fatigué. Une petite pause ne lui ferait pas de mal, après tout…

Avec un soupir, il finit par poser son sabre. Une fois débarrassé de sa cape, sa veste et ses bottes, il s'approcha et posa le pied dans l'eau. Elle était fraîche, il ne put réprimer un frisson.

Pourtant, il nota un changement. Cette eau… avait quelque chose de spécial. Il sentit comme du soulagement traverser sa peau.

Il hésita, puis progressa un peu plus. Il finit par comprendre : cette eau avait des vertus guérisseuses.

Sans plus hésiter, il se laissa complètement immerger, puis se mit à nager vers le centre du lac. Ariale décrivit plusieurs cercles autour de lui, avant de s'arrêter. Elle leva le bras vers le ciel, puis pointa un doigt vers l'eau.

Une boule d'eau se forma dans les airs. Tel un ballon, Ariale la poussa doucement vers Kadaj. Celui-ci tendit ses mains, s'apprêtant à la rattraper. Mais elle explosa au contact de ses mains, l'aspergeant copieusement.

Ariale réprima un rire. Kadaj parut d'abord vexé, quand un sourire malicieux se forma sur ses lèvres. Il plongea soudainement.

Un peu surprise, Ariale regarda autour d'elle. Elle allait plonger pour voir ce qu'il faisait, quand elle sentit deux mains la saisir par la taille et la soulever dans les airs.

« Eh ! C'est de la triche ! » dit la jeune fille, faussement vexée.

« Pas avec toi, sirène ! » dit le jeune homme.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, se demandant si elle devait utiliser ses mains ou sa nageoire pour le repousser, mais il se contenta de la rejeter un peu plus loin. Elle plongea, mais ne refit pas surface.

Kadaj regarda autour de lui, inquiet. Allait-elle créer un geyser pour se venger de lui, comme pour Diego ?

Ariale ressortit doucement la tête de l'eau, juste devant lui, et s'arrêta au niveau du nez. Elle le regarda fixement, parfaitement immobile.

« Quoi ? » demanda Kadaj, inquiet.

Soudain, Ariale sortit la tête et lui cracha de l'eau. Kadaj rétorqua avec une vague. Ariale et le jeune homme se mirent à s'asperger en riant.

Pendant un moment, tous deux oublièrent leurs soucis et jouèrent, comme deux adolescents normaux dans une piscine.

Enfin, lassés par ce jeu, ils s'arrêtèrent et nagèrent vers la rive. Kadaj sortit le premier et resta le dos tourné, le temps qu'Ariale récupère ses vêtements et se rhabille.

D'après l'heure affichée sur l'écran du PHS de Kadaj, il était minuit à la surface. Ils n'avaient rien à manger, mais qu'importe. Ils avaient besoin de repos.

La jeune fille utilisa ses pouvoirs pour débarrasser leurs vêtements de l'eau, puis tous deux se couchèrent à même le sol et s'endormirent.

Aucun d'eux ne vit, de l'autre côté du lac, dans l'obscurité, trois paires de yeux rouges qui les fixaient avec appétit.


	23. La Maîtresse des Loups

_Merci à __**Lunastrelle**__, __**Ysa666**__ et __**Avana**__ pour leurs reviews ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. _

* * *

**Chapitre 23 :**

**La Maîtresse des Loups**

Ariale se réveilla en sursaut. Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle le sentait. Mais quoi ?

Elle réalisa avec horreur qu'elle était seule. Kadaj n'était plus là. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle. Pourquoi l'avait-il abandonnée ?

« _Tu ne peux faire confiance à personne._ »

Ariale sursauta. Qui avait parlé ? Elle ne connaissait pas cette voix. Elle sonnait féminine, mais surtout menaçante.

« _Personne n'est là pour toi. La Cetra t'a menti._ »

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Cette question laissa place à un désagréable silence.

« _Je suis quelqu'un venu exprès pour toi. Nous sommes de la même planète. Tu peux me faire confiance._ »

La jeune fille sentit ses mains devenir moites. Oh non, pas encore une terrienne avec des pouvoirs atroces !

« Vous voulez quoi ? »

« _T'aider ! Alors, viens avec moi. Je peux te ramener auprès de tes parents._ »

« Non… Je ne peux pas ! »

Cette réponse ne dut pas être la bonne, car Ariale vit soudain deux yeux rouges percer l'obscurité de la grotte, et darder sur elle un regard furibond.

« _Si tu ne viens pas à moi de ta propre volonté, je devrai employer la manière forte ! Alors, quelle est ta réponse ?_ »

« Non ! Vous voulez vous servir de moi, je sais que vous n'avez pas l'intention de m'aider ! »

« _Alors, c'est non ? Très bien, mais prends garde, ma petite. Car la guerre est proche. Et crois-moi, elle sera très moche !_ »

Ariale vit d'autres paires d'yeux rouges percer l'obscurité, mais plus bas, près du sol. Soudain, leurs propriétaires jaillirent de l'obscurité pour se jeter sur elle. Ariale vit une énorme masse de fourrure la plaquer au sol, puis une gueule pleine de crocs pointus fondre sur son visage.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« NON ! »

Ariale se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était toujours dans la grotte, face au lac. Elle sentit soudain une main se poser sur son épaule.

Par réflexe, elle la repoussa et se tourna vers Kadaj, qui la regardait avec l'air surpris.

« Du calme, c'est moi ! Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ? »

« Oui… désolée », dit la jeune fille en baissant piteusement la tête.

Elle se leva puis se dirigea vers le bord du lac pour s'asperger le visage.

« Tu en fais tout le temps. Tu devrais en parler », dit le jeune homme.

« À quoi bon ? Ce ne sont que des cauchemars. »

Elle s'attendit à ce qu'il n'insiste pas. Mais elle l'entendit se lever, puis marcher jusqu'à sa gauche. Il s'accroupit à son tour et se pencha vers elle.

« J'en ai beaucoup fait pendant un temps… D'ailleurs, il m'arrive encore d'en faire. Je sais à quel point c'est pénible, autant pour soi que pour les autres. En parler peut aider à les repousser, au bout d'un moment. »

_Depuis quand est-il optimiste, celui-là ? _pensa la jeune fille, avec amertume.

Malgré elle, les mots que la voix avait prononcés dans son rêve lui revinrent : « _Tu ne peux faire confiance à personne._ »

« Ça va, pas la peine d'en parler. On devrait plutôt continuer à chercher tes f… »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Kadaj l'avait brusquement saisie par les bras et obligée à se relever avec lui. Il la rapprocha de lui. Ariale ne put échapper à l'examen de ses yeux félins, qui brillaient aussi fort que les cristaux de la grotte.

« Arrête ça », dit-il.

« … Quoi ? »

« De te faire du mal inutilement. Au début, je n'ai pas insisté, mais là, je craque ! Je ne t'aurais jamais laissée te tuer en sautant depuis la falaise, tu te souviens ? Et je ne vais pas te laisser te tuer à petits feux en te laissant te renfermer sur toi-même ! »

La surprise laissa place à la colère dans le cœur de la jeune femme.

« Et depuis quand tu te fais du souci pour moi, hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire, à tous, si je souffre ? ! Je ne suis qu'une extraterrestre ! Une espèce de parasite alien qui n'a rien à faire ici ! » Elle avait crié ces derniers mots si fort qu'ils retentirent en écho dans la grotte un instant.

Le regard de Kadaj se fit moins dur. Elle sentit la pression autour de ses bras se faire légèrement moins forte.

« Ce n'est pas ça que j'ai vu quand je t'ai rencontrée, la première fois. »

« Alors quoi ? Tu as vu quoi ? ! ? » dit Ariale, d'une voix presque suppliante.

« Une jeune fille qui pleurait, parce qu'on l'avait séparée de son fiancé et injustement torturée. Pour moi, tu es bien plus humaine que les autres terriens que j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer, Ariale. »

Ces mots mirent quelques instants à atteindre le cerveau embrouillé de la jeune fille. N'y tenant plus, elle baissa la tête et laissa des larmes dévaler ses joues en silence.

Elle sentit Kadaj l'attirer à lui. Elle en profita pour pleurer en silence contre son épaule. Qu'importe si cela était déplacé, elle se sentait trop triste et fatiguée pour le rejeter.

Ariale devait le reconnaître, Kadaj avait le désagréable don de percer toutes ces défenses et de la pousser à bout. Mais cela lui faisait étrangement du bien. Elle réalisa soudain que Dylan avait eu ce même défaut, autrefois. Et cela avait grandement contribué à les rapprocher, dès l'adolescence.

La jeune fille sentit bientôt sa peine disparaître, pour laisser place au calme. Rassénérée, elle recula et se prépara à lui raconter son cauchemar, quand elle vit quelque chose au-dessus de l'épaule du jeune homme qui la cloua sur place : deux yeux rouges, comme dans son cauchemar.

« Que c'est mignon ! » dit une voix, féminine et menaçante.

Vif comme l'éclair, Kadaj se retourna et brandit son Souba. La voix répondit par un rire méprisant.

« Tu crois vraiment pouvoir vaincre mes chéris avec ce misérable couteau ? ! »

Plusieurs autres paires d'yeux rouges percèrent l'obscurité. Les cristaux dans la grotte parurent soudain tous virer au rouge sombre, et concentrer leur lumière sur l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Les jeunes gens purent alors voir qu'il s'agissait de loups.

Ils les regardaient avec l'air mauvais, les babines retroussées, les crocs dégoulinant de bave.

« Du calme, mes enfants. Attendez avant de passer à table », dit la voix.

Celle qui avait parlé quitta l'obscurité. Ariale et Kadaj purent enfin voir celle qui leur avait parlé.

Grande, la peau pâle, un visage fin et élancé, elle portait une grande robe brune ornée de motifs de croissants de lune noirs. Sa longue chevelure noire évoquait plus la fourrure d'une panthère que des cheveux humains. Elle portait un bâton dans la main, orné au sommet d'une tête de loup. Ses doigts étaient dotés d'ongles très longs.

« Je suis Séléna Byron, mais depuis que j'ai subi des expériences au labo Shinra, on me surnomme la maîtresse des loups. »

« C'est ça, votre pouvoir ? Contrôler des loups pour terroriser la population et capturer de malheureux enfants ? ! » dit Ariale, indignée.

« Les tuer, aussi. J'adore regarder mes petits chéris se régaler avec de la chair fraîche. »

Ariale sentit à peine ses griffes sortir de ses doigts, tant la colère résonnait en elle. Kadaj se mit en position avec elle. Cette femme les avait bien énervés. Elle voulait un combat ? Elle ne serait pas déçue ! Ils allaient se faire un plaisir de tuer tous ses « petits chéris ».

Mais soudain, d'autres loups apparurent autour d'eux. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt complètement encerclés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » murmura Ariale.

« À trois, on y va », répondit Kadaj sur le même ton.

Il allait compter, quand soudain, tous les loups dressèrent l'oreille et parurent inquiets. Séléna fronça des sourcils.

Un grondement résonna dans la grotte. Il semblait venir du sol. Kadaj sourit.

Soudain, plusieurs cauchemars rampants jaillirent dans un nuage de fumée et formèrent un cercle protecteur autour des jeunes gens.

Les loups reculèrent, l'air effrayé.

« Attaquez, imbéciles ! » cria Séléna. Ses yeux émirent un flash rouge.

Les loups reprirent aussitôt leur air féroce et se jetèrent sur les invocations. Un combat féroce s'ensuivit. Les cauchemars rampants étaient certes rapides et puissants, ils terrassaient les loups à puissants coups de griffes et de becs, mais les loups étaient nombreux, ils semblaient constamment en jaillir de l'obscurité. Certaines invocations finissaient par céder sous le poids et disparaissaient.

« Viens, on en profite ! » cria Kadaj.

Il saisit la main d'Ariale et l'entraîna avec lui vers le bord du lac qu'ils se mirent à contourner. Ils découvrirent bientôt des rochers qui traversaient l'eau, comme un chemin vers l'autre bord.

Les jeunes gens voulurent sauter sur le chemin de pierre, quand trois loups leur barrèrent la route.

Kadaj se lança et en tua un d'un coup de sabre. Ariale vit un autre se jeter sur elle. Sans réfléchir, elle tendit les mains. Ses griffes le frappèrent à la gueule. Il tomba en gémissant de douleur. Le dernier parut effrayé par ce revirement de situation et battit en retraite.

En arrière, Séléna regardait la scène avec un air de plus en plus outré. Elle ne put réprimer un grognement semblable à celui de ses loups, révélant des dents aux canines aiguisées.

_Cette fille est un vrai loup-garou ! _ne put s'empêcher de penser Ariale.

Elle réalisa soudain que Kadaj avait commencé à sauter de pierre en pierre. Ariale le suivit avec un peu plus d'hésitation.

Derrière eux, les loups continuaient se battre. Lorsqu'ils eurent atteint l'autre rive, ils virent que certains des fauves avaient compris leur tactique et commençaient eux aussi à traverser le lac.

Les jeunes gens se mirent à courir à travers un nouveau tunnel, jusqu'à arriver devant une intersection. Ils entendirent soudain derrière eux les grognements des bêtes.

Ariale n'hésita plus. Elle saisit la main de Kadaj et l'entraîna vers le passage de gauche. Ils se mirent à courir. Le chemin se fit de plus en plus étroit, les parois se rapprochaient dangereusement d'eux, rendant leur progression plus difficile.

Et ils pouvaient entendre les grognements des loups qui se rapprochaient.

Soudain, ils débouchèrent sur un cul-de-sac. Il n'y avait devant eux qu'une petite cascade qui remplissait une petite cuvette misérable.

« Ah, bravo pour l'intuition ! » dit Kadaj, énervé.

Le cri d'un loup derrière lui le fit se retourner, prêt à attaquer. Ariale regarda l'eau et se concentra. Elle pouvait sentir que cette cuvette débouchait sur un tunnel souterrain. Et de l'autre côté… il y avait beaucoup d'eau, pratiquement un océan !

Elle saisit le bras du jeune homme, l'obligeant à la regarder.

« Non, je sais que j'ai eu raison », dit-elle.

Kadaj fronça des sourcils et se prépara à lui demander de quoi elle voulait parler, quand les loups surgirent dans l'étroite pièce.

Sans hésiter, Ariale serra fort Kadaj dans ses bras et ferma les yeux. L'eau du bassin s'éleva en un long ruban et les enveloppa, tel un cocon protecteur, puis les entraîna sous l'eau.

Tous deux furent entraînés violemment à travers un tunnel en zigzag, comme dans le siphon d'un évier. Puis ils émergèrent à la surface, devant une falaise.

Ils étaient dans l'océan ! Une fois la surprise passée, ils nagèrent ensemble vers la rive et se laissèrent tomber sur le sable.

« Alors ? Et mon intuition ? » demanda Ariale, au bout d'un moment.

« D'accord… mais j'en ai marre d'être trempé ! »

Ariale ne put réprimer un rire nerveux. Qu'importe s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire preuve de mauvaise foi. Au moins, ils étaient sains et saufs.

Mais maintenant, ils allaient devoir refaire le chemin jusqu'à Corel à pied. Et ils n'avaient toujours pas retrouvé les autres.


	24. Le cadeau du loup

_Merci à __**Lunastrelle**__ et __**Alindmy**__ pour leurs reviews ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. _

* * *

**Chapitre 24 :**

**Le cadeau du loup**

Ariale et Kadaj quittèrent la plage et se mirent en route à travers les dunes, en direction de Corel. Mais bientôt, un obstacle imprévu se dressa sur leur route : les arbres.

Une véritable barricade d'arbres ressemblant étrangement à celui qui les avait aspirés se dressait devant eux. Qu'ils regardent à droite ou à gauche, ils ne voyaient aucune brèche.

Ariale se pencha pour ramasser un caillou et le jeta contre un tronc. La pierre disparut à l'intérieur, aspirée par l'écorce anormalement molle.

« Encore un terrien qui nous pose des problèmes ? » demanda Kadaj.

« Oui… Je crois… Mais c'est un pouvoir assez bizarre. »

Le jeune homme ferma le poing gauche et le tendit devant lui. Son bras s'illumina d'une lumière bleue électrique, puis des éclairs en jaillirent et fondirent sur les végétaux géants. Loin de s'enflammer, ceux-ci absorbèrent les éclairs, qui disparurent sous terre.

Étouffant un juron, il se mit à réfléchir, puis opta pour la marche. Cette muraille devait bien avoir un faible quelque part. Ils se mirent en route et la contournèrent par la droite.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, le soleil se leva dans le ciel. Il faisait jour, et ils continuaient toujours de marcher.

« Toujours aucun passage. Pas la moindre ouverture, rien », dit Kadaj.

« On va trouver. Ce mur doit bien avoir une fin… Et on retrouvera tes frères sains et saufs. »

Le jeune homme ne lui accorda aucun regard. Ariale se doutait qu'il ne la croyait pas. Elle décida d'embrayer la conversation sur un sujet moins dramatique.

« Tu fais de la magie comment, toi ? »

« Avec des matérias. Ce sont des concentrés de Mako contenant le savoir des Cetras. »

« Cetra ? C'est quoi ? »

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir, puis se lança dans un long récit sur l'histoire de cette planète.

« Alors, si j'ai bien compris, les Cetras ont disparu à cause de Jenova, mais leur savoir demeure dans ces petites boules ? »

« C'est ça. Vous n'avez pas de magie, sur ta planète ? »

« On en avait, peut-être, autrefois, il y a des siècles… mais aujourd'hui, chez moi, plus personne n'y croit. Tout le monde ne croit qu'en la science. »

« Pourtant, toi, tu parles souvent d'esprits et de façon très naturelle, comme si tu y croyais. »

Ariale se pinça les lèvres, désarmée par sa perspicacité.

« Quand j'étais petite… Je devais avoir six ans… J'étais à une fête d'anniversaire, et je suis tombée dans une piscine. Je ne savais pas nager, l'eau était trop profonde. Et il n'y avait que des enfants sur le rebord, qui ne savaient pas quoi faire pour m'aider. Le temps que les adultes rappliquent, il était trop tard. Pendant quatre minutes très exactement, j'étais morte. Et c'est là que pour la première fois, je suis entrée en contact avec l'esprit de l'eau de ma planète. Il m'a dit que je ne devais pas mourir, et m'a ramenée à la vie. J'ai repris connaissance et on m'a ramenée chez moi en état de choc. »

« Tu n'avais pas reçu de pouvoirs, à ce moment-là ? »

« Non. J'ai juste hérité de problèmes d'asthme, jusqu'à ce que tu me voies tomber de la falaise avec une balle dans la tête. Mais je n'ai jamais oublié ce jour où, pour la première fois, j'ai vu un esprit. Mes parents m'ont dit que c'était normal. Ils semblaient savoir depuis toujours qu'il y avait encore des esprits magiques qui veillaient sur notre planète. »

« Comment ça se fait ? »

« Je n'en sais rien… J'avoue que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de leur poser plus de questions à ce sujet, après. Un des enfants de la fête, Dylan, venait me rendre visite tous les jours, et on se revoyait à l'école, on était dans la même classe. Je me comportais toujours normalement avec lui, et mes parents aussi, alors… »

« Ah… Alors, il y a aussi des esprits, chez toi ? »

« Ouais, apparemment. Mais c'est bien le seul point commun entre nos planètes, je trouve. »

Kadaj sentit au son de sa voix qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout être ici. Et lui-même ne pouvait pas la blâmer.

« _Ariale…_ »

La jeune fille sursauta. Qui avait parlé ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda son compagnon de route.

« Je ne sais pas… j'ai cru entendre quelqu'un prononcer mon nom… »

« Tu as dû rêver ! C'est désertique, ici. »

« Mmmmm… Oui, t'as raison. »

Ils se mirent en route. Lorsque le soir arriva, rien n'avait changé. Ils n'avaient toujours trouvé aucun passage.

Ils finirent par s'arrêter et s'allongèrent à même le sol pour s'endormir.

Chacun tournant le dos à l'autre, ils fermèrent les yeux, essayant de reprendre des forces avant le lendemain matin.

Ariale se sentit tout de suite plonger dans les bras de Morphée. Une douce brise emplie de parfum de fleurs lui parvint bientôt.

Surprise, elle ouvrit les yeux. Au lieu de se retrouver dans les plaines désertiques bordant Corel, la jeune fille se vit allongée sur une immense pelouse, au milieu de fleurs sauvages. Ce n'était pas l'endroit où elle avait vu Aéris.

Le ciel était bleu, des arbres chargés de fruits jalonnaient la pelouse alentour. Des routes de pavés blancs sillonnaient l'herbe. Un grand bassin rempli de poissons rouges était visible sur sa gauche. Ariale eut un pincement de cœur. Cela lui rappelait l'un des endroits que sa mère, paysagiste, l'avait fait visiter un jour. Elle avait besoin de l'avis de quelqu'un avant de montrer le fruit de son travail à son client.

« _Ariale ?_ »

Cette voix… Ariale se retourna et aperçut sa mère, assise sur un banc près du bassin aux poissons. Elle portait une salopette et une chemise verte.

Sans réfléchir, Ariale courut près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« J'étais si inquiète, ma chérie… » dit la femme.

« Maman… c'est réel ? »

« Oui, ma puce. Et je suis au courant pour ce qui t'est arrivé. Tu es sur Gaïa, comme moi et tant d'autres de notre espèce. »

« Maman… Où es-tu ? Comment puis-je te retrouver ? »

Le sourire disparut du visage de sa mère. Elle regarda autour d'elle, comme si elle craignait que quelqu'un les écoute. Puis elle se pencha vers son oreille.

Juste à ce moment, Ariale sentit tout son rêve s'effacer. On la ramenait. Non ! Non, pas encore, elle devait…

Furieuse, elle se retourna avec la ferme intention de dire à Kadaj le fond de sa pensée quand le jeune homme plaqua une main sur sa bouche. L'autre tenait fermement Souba.

Inquiète, elle suivit son regard et comprit ce qui se passait. Un loup se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux et les regardait, ses yeux dorés luisants dans l'obscurité.

Lentement, la jeune fille sortit ses griffes et attendit, comme Kadaj, que l'animal s'approche pour l'attaquer. Mais, curieusement, ce loup ne semblait pas avoir envie de leur faire du mal. Il n'avait même pas un comportement de chasse.

Il se tenait debout sur ses pattes et agitait la queue, la gueule ouverte, la langue pendante, et les regardait avec l'air calme.

« Il n'a pas l'air méchant », finit par murmurer Ariale.

« C'est peut-être une ruse ? » demanda Kadaj sur le même ton.

Ariale n'en avait pas l'impression. Mais lorsque le loup fit quelques pas dans leur direction, elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter.

Le loup finit par s'arrêter. Les jeunes gens s'aperçurent alors qu'il tenait quelque chose dans sa gueule. Il finit par le poser par terre et recula, avant de tomber au sol et disparaître en une pluie d'étoiles vertes.

Tous deux s'approchèrent, et virent qu'il avait déposé une fleur. Un peu perdus, ils restèrent un moment à regarder en silence l'objet, avant qu'Ariale se penche pour la prendre.

« Tu as compris quelque chose, toi ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Non. »

« Moi non plus. »

Ariale regarda la fleur. C'était un lotus fermé. Il avait une belle couleur blanche. Dès qu'il fut posé au creux des mains de la jeune fille, il s'ouvrit. Son cœur s'illumina. Une fine poudre dorée en sortit et s'éleva jusqu'au visage de la jeune fille.

Ariale fut assaillie par une puissante odeur de fleur, si puissante que sa tête se mi à tourner. La dernière chose qu'elle sentit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut deux jeunes bras musclés la rattraper alors qu'elle tombait.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ariale vit qu'elle se trouvait à présent sur une falaise, au sommet d'une montagne. Il faisait nuit, elle pouvait voir le ciel étoilé autour d'elle. La lune était pleine.

« _Bonjour, Ariale._ »

Se retournant, elle vit le loup devant elle.

« Tu… Tu as parlé ? » dit la jeune fille, perdue.

« _Eh oui ! Je parle !_ »

« Mais comment ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, encore ? Je me souviens, je venais de ramasser une drôle de fleur et… C'est toi qui as fait ça ? C'est encore un sale tour de Selena, c'est ça ? »

« _Non ! Non, pas du tout ! Selena n'est pas du tout mon amie, tu peux me croire ! Je suis le chef de la meute qu'elle a asservie._ »

« Mais… Je ne comprends pas ! Tu es un loup magicien ? »

« _Si on veut. Selena m'a tué, mon âme a rejoint la Rivière de la Vie. Mais j'ai rencontré l'esprit de la terre. Il a dit qu'il avait besoin de moi pour te rencontrer, afin de te donner son présent. J'ai donc fusionné avec lui et ressuscité pour te le donner._ »

« Alors… Attends, tu veux dire que… tu t'es sacrifié ? ! »

« _J'ai laissé l'esprit me quitter dans cette fleur que je t'ai donnée, oui. Ne sois pas triste, je suis heureux d'avoir fait ça. Je veux sauver ma meute._ »

« Mais la sauver de quoi ? ! Ils ne suivent pas Selena de leur plein gré ? »

« _Non ! Tu ne te souviens pas, dans la grotte ?_ »

Ariale repassa en boucle la scène. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, les loups avaient souvent paru craintifs et avaient eu envie de fuir, avant que Selena se mette à hurler pour qu'ils repartent à la charge.

« _Selena ne dispose pas du vrai pouvoir de la nature. Elle peut juste transmettre sa haine aux bêtes. Toi, tu peux communiquer avec la nature, maintenant que tu as reçu le pouvoir de la terre._ »

Comme lorsqu'elle avait pu communiquer avec les créatures de la mer… Oui, elle commençait à comprendre. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la pitié en regardant ce beau loup, qui avait l'air si joueur !

Elle hésita, puis tendit doucement sa main vers lui. La bête la renifla, avant de la laisser la caresser.

« Merci », dit Ariale.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lorsqu'Ariale ouvrit les yeux, elle sentit tout de suite que quelque chose avait changé.

Elle pouvait désormais sentir la terre sous elle, sa texture, la température, à quel point elle était aride et assoiffée. Elle pouvait entendre les arbres gémir devant elle. Ils n'avaient pas choisi d'être disposés ainsi, ils étaient tous serrés, incapables de développer leurs racines sous le sol, tant elles s'emmêlaient au point d'étouffer.

« Ah ! Tu te réveilles enfin ! » dit Kadaj.

Ariale tourna la tête et vit le jeune homme assis près d'elle, l'air soulagé.

« J'ai cru que cette fleur était empoisonnée ou je ne sais quoi. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

« Je l'ai. L'esprit de la terre. Le loup me l'a donné ! »

« Le loup ? ! Mais comment… »

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard ! Pour l'instant, faut qu'on y aille », dit la jeune fille en se redressant.

Une fois debout, elle s'approcha des arbres. Avant que Kadaj puisse l'arrêter, elle avait posé sa main sur l'écorce de l'un d'eux.

Mais au lieu d'y disparaître, elle se posa dessus. L'arbre émit alors une pulsation qui se répercuta sur tous les autres. Bientôt, le sol se mit à trembler. Les racines des arbres jaillirent du sol et se mirent à ramper, comme des tentacules, pour leur ouvrir un passage.

Avec un sourire confiant, Ariale se tourna vers son compagnon ébahi.

« Allons-y », dit-elle.

* * *

_Et voilà ! J'espère avoir été claire dans ce chapitre ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
_


	25. Le gromelot

_Merci à __**Lunastrelle**__ et __**Alindmy**__ pour leurs reviews ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. _

* * *

**Chapitre 25 :**

**Le gromelot**

Tandis qu'ils poursuivaient leur route vers Corel, Ariale expliqué à Kadaj le rêve qu'elle avait fait, au sujet des loups et de Selena.

« Tu dis que les loups ne sont pas mauvais, alors ? » demanda Kadaj, les sourcils froncés.

« Ben oui, pourquoi ? »

« Pourtant, ils sont les prédateurs de l'homme, ils devraient aimer d'obéir à Selena en faisant du mal aux humains ! Même moi qui les déteste, je suis d'accord avec eux sur ce point. »

« Bon, ben, excuse-moi si je dis des trucs trop proécologistes à ton goût, môssieur Je-sais-tout-sur-cette-planète-parce-j'y-suis-né ! » répliqua Ariale, vexée.

Kadaj fronça des sourcils et se prépara à lancer une réplique bien cinglante quand soudain, un terriblement cri retentit :

« **BEUAHRR !** »

Les jeunes gens cessèrent tout de suite de se disputer et regardèrent autour d'eux. Le cri n'avait pas paru très lointain.

« Tu vois quelque chose ? » demanda Ariale, au bout d'un moment.

« Non. Bizarre », dit Kadaj en rengainant son sabre.

« Mais quel animal blessé à mort peut donc pousser un cri aussi déchirant ? »

« Aucune idée. Peut-être un monstre qui vient de rendre son dernier soupir ? »

« Mmmm… Ce cri me rappelle ma tante Ariette, le jour où elle s'est retourné un ongle en épluchant un oignon… en moins rauque. »

Kadaj ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, puis éclata de rire.

« Ben quoi ? ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si marrant ? ! » s'indigna la jeune fille.

« Rien, oublie ça ! Viens, faut qu'on avance », dit le jeune homme en lui tendant la main avec le sourire.

Ariale venait juste de poser ses doigts sur sa paume quand soudain, un autre hurlement retentit, plus près d'eux : « **WAHAARH !** »

Tous deux se retournèrent, sabre et griffes en l'air. Ils virent alors qu'il s'agissait d'une curieuse boule de poils roses, au milieu d'un tas de ronces. Elle était à peine plus grosse qu'un poing et les regardait de ses petits yeux tristes, sa gueule grande ouverte d'où s'échappaient ces gémissements.

« Qu'est-ce… C'est quoi, cette créature ? » dit Ariale, surprise.

Kadaj haussa des sourcils. Lui-même ignorait ce dont il s'agissait. De nouveaux genres de monstres faisaient sans cesse leur apparition depuis ces dernières années, à cause des différents dangers qui menaçaient la Planète. En tout cas, cette créature semblait souffrir.

Le jeune homme s'approcha du tas de ronces et donna plusieurs coups de sabre bien placés. Les ronces se détachèrent et s'éparpillèrent au sol. Pourtant, la créature ne cessait de pleurer.

« **WAAAAH… !** »

« Bon, tu arrêtes de crier ? Tu ne peux plus avoir mal, maintenant que je t'ai dégagé ! » dit Kadaj, énervé par ces hurlements.

« **WA**… ? Mais j'ai pas mal ! J'pleure parce que je suis tout seul ! » dit la boule de poils en s'éloignant de quelques bonds de lui.

Ariale reçut la créature dans ses mains et ne put réprimer un sourire attendri.

« Oh, pauvre petit animal perdu dans la forêt… Tu veux qu'on te reconduise chez toi ? » dit-elle.

Kadaj leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on la traite d'écologiste, mais quand même… La boule de poils ne parut pas apprécier non plus cette réaction, car elle répliqua :

« Eh ! Oh ! J'suis pas un p'tit chaton, hein ! ? Je suis un gromelot et je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi, na ! » dit-il en bondissant sur l'épaule d'Ariale.

« Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Parce que tu me plais et je veux rester avec toi ! » dit la petite bête en la regardant avec des yeux de chat suppliant.

En entendant ça, Kadaj parut fâché.

« Pas question ! D'abord, là où on va, c'est trop dangereux ! Et arrête de lui lécher l'épaule », dit-il en le jetant par terre.

« Mais ça m'est égal ! » dit le gromelot.

« Moi pas ! Il a raison, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je… »

Ariale ne put terminer sa phrase. Une meute de loups jaillit brusquement des buissons et les encercla. Ariale et Kadaj se remirent en position d'attaque. Le gromelot parut lui aussi pris de court. Puis, il fronça des sourcils et parut se replier de l'intérieur.

Soudain, son corps doubla de volume. Il ouvrit une gueule aussi grande qu'un dragon et poussa un rugissement.

Terrifiés, les loups prirent la fuite. Plus tard, les jeunes gens poursuivaient leur chemin, le gromelot sur l'épaule d'Ariale.

« N'insiste pas, on t'emmène ! » dit Ariale, avec un grand sourire.

Kadaj lança un regard venimeux à la petite boule de poils qui se frottait contre elle en ronronnant. Il ne l'aimait pas, à la voir ainsi, recevant si facilement de l'affection de la jeune fille. Il réalisa soudain qu'il avait une curieuse sensation dans le ventre, comme une sorte de douleur nerveuse. Il n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis… depuis l'époque où il se doutait que Sephiroth était le préféré de Jenova.

_Je suis jaloux d'une minuscule boule de poils beuglante ? ! Holà, ça va pas fort ! _pensa le jeune homme.

Il se consola en pensant que dès que Sephiroth verrait le gromelot, il l'expulserait. Il ne voudrait sûrement pas s'encombrer de cette chose, ce n'était pas son genre.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une petite maison juchée sur une colline. Kadaj s'empressa de remettre sa capuche et serra un peu les pans de sa cape devant lui. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent au sommet, ils aperçurent en contrebas, bien au loin, les habitations de Corel. Des panaches de fumée s'élevaient de certaines maisons, on pouvait presque entendre les voix et les bruits des habitants qui y travaillaient sans relâche. Cette vision rassura Ariale. Aucun loup n'avait encore attaqué. Mais qu'attendait Selena, dans ce cas ?

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par le grincement de la porte d'entrée. Kadaj entrait. Alors qu'elle l'imitait, elle sentit le gromelot rouler de son épaule et se glisser dans la poche de sa veste, à l'abri du regard des humains.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle eut l'impression de se retrouver dans un minimagasin comme ceux qu'on trouvait dans les station service de campagne.

Un tourniquet à cartes postales, des peluches de chocobos et moogles, des breloques diposées sur des étalages, quelques livres et guides touristiques de Gaïa périmés et au bout, un comptoir avec une caisse. Derrière, sur une étagère protégée par une vitrine, étaient rangés des flacons de potions ainsi que des matérias. Une petite musique nasillarde animait l'ambiance, émise par une radio posée à côté du commerçant installé derrière le comptoir, occupé à lire un journal/

Kadaj se dirigea vers le comptoir. Le commerçant releva la tête et lui demanda avec un sourire aimable ce qu'il désirait.

Le jeune homme lui acheta des éthers et des potions, puis lui demanda ensuite ce qu'il avait comme matérias à vendre. Le vendeur venait juste de citer les deux premiers types de matéria d'attaques élémentaires Feu et Glace quand la radio, posée à sa gauche, émit un grésillement puis la musique s'arrêta. Une voix féminine retentit :

« _Nous interrompons notre émission pour un flash spécial émis par le WRO. Jusqu'ici, toutes les enquêtes menées par les journalistes sur l'attentat à Costa del Sol n'avaient pu porter leur fruit. Mais ce soir, nous recevons en exclusivité le directeur du WRO, monsieur Reeve Tuetsi, qui affirme posséder les réponses à toutes les questions que nous nous posons depuis près d'un mois. Bonsoir, monsieur Tuetsi._ »

Kadaj et le commerçant cessèrent tout de suite leur discussion. Ariale braqua son regard sur la radio avec eux.

« _Bonsoir, Nerissa._ »

« _Alors, monsieur, les rumeurs sont-elles vraies ? Ce que les gens ont vu à Costa del Sol n'était pas le fruit d'hallucinations collectives. Sephiroth et les Incarnés sont revenus._ »

Le commerçant devint pâle. Kadaj serra les poings et détourna le regard, comme s'il avait soudain peur que l'homme puisse voir à travers sa cape et le reconnaisse.

« _Mais ce n'est pas tout. La lecture de rapports confidentiels a révélé que la Shinra n'a pas arrêté ses expériences. L'épisode de la Deepground n'était qu'un signe précurseur. En effet, nous avons découvert que la Shinra a mis au point une sorte de machine capable de créer d'étranges perturbations spatio-temporelles qui permettraient ainsi de se rendre dans d'autres mondes._ »

Cette déclaration fut suivie de rires.

« _D'autres mondes ? ! Voyons, Reeve…_ »

« _C'est la pure vérité, Nerissa. Avez-vous oublié tout ce qui a été découvert sur Jenova ?_ »

Les rires s'arrêtèrent immédiatement.

« _Donc… La Shinra aurait trouvé d'autres de ces créatures ? !_ »

« _Je ne saurais dire s'il s'agit de la même espèce. D'après les rapports, ce sont des gens physiquement semblables à nous, sauf que leur physionomie a de subtiles différences avec la nôtre. Ils ont subi des expériences qui ont développé chez eux d'étonnantes capacités. Le but de la Shinra était de créer une armée d'êtres surdéveloppés._ »

« _Une autre forme de Deepground, en somme._ »

« _Exactement. Mais, comme vous l'avez constaté, ils se sont rebellés et se sont débarrassés de leur maître._ »

« _Alors, la fille qui a agressé l'ancien président, à Costa del Sol…_ »

Ariale sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines, et voulut se détourner, mais elle ne voulait pas perdre une miette de ce qu'elle entendait. En essayant d'avoir l'air le moins suspect possible, elle se détourna, et laissa ses cheveux tomber sur son visage.

« _Oui, il s'agit de l'une d'entre eux. Et les mystérieux faits qui se produisent actuellement dans toutes les villes de la Planète sont leur œuvre. J'envoie donc un message d'alerte à la population : si jamais vous notez d'étranges phénomènes surnaturels ou anormaux, n'hésitez pas à taper le numéro vert du WRO, et une délégation vous sera envoyée dans les plus brefs délais. Je tiens également à vous informer que dès demain, des journaux comportant une liste de noms et de photos des cobayes sera publiée, afin de mieux vous prévenir des risques de…_ »

C'en était trop. Kadaj laissa tomber la monnaie d'un geste brusque sur le comptoir puis saisit Ariale par le bras et l'entraîna dehors.

Une fois à l'extérieur et suffisamment loin, la jeune fille put enfin s'exprimer.

« C'est pas vrai ! Comme si j'avais pas assez de problèmes comme ça ! Maintenant, je suis dans la liste des ennemis publics numéro un ! » s'écria-t-elle en lançant des coups de poing dans le vide.

« Bienvenue au club ! dit Kadaj avec ironie. D'accord, d'accord, c'est pas drôle, excuse-moi. »

Le gromelot sortit timidement la tête de la poche et demanda : « T'es vraiment une extraterrestre ? »

« Oui, et alors ? Ça te pose un problème ? » cria la jeune fille.

« Non, non ! » dit la petite boule de poils en enfouissant sa tête dans l'obscurité de sa poche.

« Bien ! Alors, on se magne ! » dit-elle en accélérant le pas.

Kadaj haussa des sourcils, puis la suivit. La tournure des évènements ne lui plaisait pas, mais elle avait raison. Après cette émission et ce qui paraîtrait dans les journaux, tout serait encore plus difficile.

Mais au moins, les terriens comme Diego et sa bande auraient plus de difficultés pour se manifester au grand jour devant eux.

Il préféra ne pas le dire à Ariale, du moins pas tant qu'elle serait en colère. Il se contenta de la rattraper.

Ils arriveraient bientôt à Corel.


	26. Dans le ventre de la bête

_Merci à __**Lunastrelle**__ pour sa review ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. _

* * *

**Chapitre 26 :**

**Dans le ventre de la bête**

La nuit était tombée plus tôt que prévu. Et elle était si sombre que ni Ariale ni Kadaj ne parvenaient à trouver le bon chemin.

Ils ne voyaient plus rien autour d'eux. Même les lumières de Corel n'étaient pas visibles.

Le gromelot les suivait, bondissant derrière eux.

« On pourrait pas attendre le jour pour continuer ? » dit-il, l'air agacé.

« Tu as peur du noir ? » ricana Kadaj.

« Moi, peur ? Waha ! » dit la petite bête en le dépassant d'un grand bond.

Mais le gromelot se heurta brusquement à quelque chose devant lui et tomba par terre en gémissant.

« J'AI PAS PEUR, J'AI MAL ! » cria-t-il, énervé.

« Bon, ça va ! On va trouver un coin pour dormir un peu… » dit le jeune homme.

Ils se mirent en marche un peu sur leur gauche. Le sol semblait pentu, ils se sentaient descendre. Et la texture du sol sous leurs pieds se faisait plus douce. Ils trouveraient peut-être un bon tapis de mousse où s'étendre…

Mais soudain, le gromelot, qui continuati de les suivre par petits bonds, fit un bond sur place en criant de douleur.

« Quoi encore ? » dit Ariale.

« J'ai marché sur un truc vachement pointu ! » dit le gromelot.

Dans un soupir, Kadaj leva son poing droit et se concentra.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Ariale.

« J'active une matéria Feu, pour qu'on ait un peu de lumière. »

« Ben, grouille ! Ça pue, par ici ! » dit le gromelot.

En effet, une étrange odeur de viande froide et pas très fraîche régnait dans l'air.

Kadaj ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit. Une boule de feu jaillit de son poing et s'éleva au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Ils virent alors qu'ils étaient dans une espèce de tunnel aux parois étrangement rouges et couvertes de pores humides, comme… de la peau ? Au bout du tunnel, ils purent voir une mâchoire énorme.

Tous les trois émirent alors des cris de peur étouffés. Ils étaient dans le ventre d'un monstre ? !

Soudain, la mâchoire du monstre se referma. Catastrophés, Ariale et Kadaj coururent face à la muraille de dents et se mirent à donner des coups de sabre et de griffes, mais rien n'y fit.

« Nous sommes piégés ! » dit le gromelot.

« Quand je pense que nous sommes entrés ici sans nous en apercevoir ! » dit Ariale.

Ils essayèrent encore quelques coups, mais rien à faire. Le monstre refusait d'ouvrir sa gueule.

« Curieux, il ne nous a pas encore avalés ? » dit Ariale.

« Il doit dormir, avant de se préparer à la digestion », dit Kadaj.

« La diges… ? ! BWÊÊ ! » dit le gromelot, affolé.

« Chut ! Ne le réveille pas en sursaut ! » murmura Ariale.

Soudain, une secousse parut ébranler le corps du monstre. Les jeunes gens se regardèrent, puis foudroyèrent le gromelot du regard.

« Eh, j'ai rien fait… ! » gémit la malheureuse boule de poils.

Kadaj dressa l'oreille. De curieux bruits résonnaient au-dehors, comme des coups de sabre et… de gunblade ? ! Il reconnut soudain ce bruit de coups de feu et sourit.

Il y eut d'autres secousses, puis les trois prisonniers sentirent un choc, comme si le corps du monstre venait violemment de tomber par terre.

Il y eut des échanges de voix étouffée, puis la mâchoire du monstre s'ouvrit lentement. Ils virent alors que quelqu'un maintenant les deux rangées de dents écartées avec un visage crispé par l'effort.

« Besoin d'un petit coup de main ? » demanda Loz avec un sourire.

Yazoo et Sephiroth apparurent près de lui, l'arme à la main.

« Grands frères ! » s'écria Kadaj, tout content.

Soulagés, lui et Ariale s'empressèrent de sortir, suivis de près par le gromelot tout effrayé. Une fois tout le monde sorti, Loz s'écarta. La mâchoire du monstre se referma dans un bruit mat.

« Vous êtes vivants ! » dit Kadaj, soulagé, en serrant Yazoo dans ses bras, puis Loz.

« Mais où étiez-vous passés ? On vous a cherchés, dans les tunnels ! » dit Ariale, à Sephiroth.

« Nous aussi. Mais j'étais déjà venu à Corel il y a des années pour une mission de la Shinra, ils voulaient superviser la fabrication du système de chemin de fer, pour le réacteur Mako… Alors, j'ai vite trouvé la sortie. Mais, et vous, comment vous avez fait pour atterrir dans la gueule de ce monstre, sans vous en rendre compte ? »

« Oh, c'est à cause de cette sale boule de poils à ressort ! » dit Kadaj en pointant le gromelot du doigt.

« C'est quoi, cette peluche ? » demanda Loz en se penchant vers la créature, avec l'air curieux.

« Tu t'es regardé, tête de hérisson ? » répliqua la petite bête.

« Faites pas attention, c'est un gromelot. Vous avez entendu, à la radio ? » dit Ariale.

« Non, on vient à peine de sortir de terre ! Pourquoi ? » dit Yazoo.

Kadaj leur raconta ce que Reeve avait dit dans l'émission. Les trois argentés l'écoutèrent avec un air grave. Le soleil se levait lorsqu'il eut fini.

« C'est bizarre, ce qu'il a dit… Reeve semble avoir quelque chose en tête », dit Sephiroth, l'air songeur.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » demanda Kadaj.

« Il n'a pas parlé de battues ni de lancer des recherches de terriens morts ou vifs… On dirait plutôt qu'il veut que ses hommes s'occupent de les _capturer_, les _regrouper_… Et ça, c'est bizarre. »

« Excusez-moi, mais vous le connaissez, ce Reeve ? C'est quoi, une espèce de Shinra, comme ce sale président qui a lancé le projet pour transformer les miens en rats de laboratoire ? ! » demanda Ariale.

« Non… Enfin, si mais… Reeve travaillait à la Shinra, dans le secteur du développement urbain. Et de tous les cadres que j'ai connus, c'était bien le seul à agir de façon philanthrope. Il était du genre idéaliste, ce qui lui a valu pas mal d'ennuis auprès du président et des autres cadres. »

Ariale fit la moue. Pour elle, les bureaucrates étaient tous les mêmes. Et idéaliste ou pas, elle n'était pas prête d'apprécier les propos que Reeve avait tenus à l'antenne hier après-midi.

« On ferait mieux d'y aller. On a une bande loups à mater », dit Loz.

Acquiesçant, tous se remirent en route. Corel n'était plus très loin, maintenant.

Soudain, Ariale sentit un frisson désagréable parcourir son corps. Le gromelot, qui s'était juché sur son épaule, se tourna vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« J'en sais rien… Un mauvais pressentiment. »

Les argentés se tournèrent vers elle. La dernière fois qu'elle avait eu un mauvais pressentiment, une terrible tempête avait failli rayer Costa del Sol de la carte, sans parler de la destruction de l'esprit de l'eau !

« Rassure-moi, aucun esprit n'est menacé ? » dit Kadaj.

« Non… Mais je… »

Elle se figea brusquement. Une odeur de sang régnait dans l'air, très forte… Tous pris par la même sensation, ils se figèrent puis foncèrent ensemble vers la ville.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux portes, ils se figèrent. La ville… avait été attaquée.

Partout au sol, on pouvait voir des corps. Ils étaient couverts de blessures ensanglantées. Des armes et des objets détruits traînaient parmi eux. Et il y avait aussi des cadavres de loups.

« Quelle horreur ! » souffla Ariale, les mains sur la bouche.

« Des loups ont attaqué la ville ? ! » dit Yazoo.

« Selena… » dit Kadaj.

Ses frères l'interrogèrent du regard. Ariale réalisa alors qu'ils ne leur avaient pas parlé d'elle. Ils avaient surtout parlé de l'émission radio.

« Eh oui, c'est bien moi ! » dit une voix dans leur dos.

Tous se retournèrent, et virent la Maîtresse des Loups à quelques mètres d'eux, entourée de sa meute.

« Qu'en dites-vous ? Ces lâches ont fini par s'enfuir, ils n'ont fait que retarder mes loups pour protéger les femmes et les enfants, mais qu'importe ! Je finirai par les rattraper, ils croient qu'ils peuvent me semer dans leurs tunnels, ha, ha ! »

« Oh non, tu ne le feras pas, sale garce ! » dit Ariale.

Selena s'arrêta de rire et regarda la jeune fille avec les sourcils froncés.

« Ah oui ? Et d'où te vient cette assurance si soudaine ? »

« Ouais ! T'es folle, ou quoi ? Elle a des loups ! » dit le gromelot, tout tremblant, caché dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

Selena ne laissa pas à Ariale le temps de répondre. Elle leva la main et claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, ses loups s'élancèrent pour les attaquer.

Mais avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, Ariale s'avança. Son cœur émit une puissante lumière verte, puis un cri jaillit de sa bouche. Un cri semblable à celui d'un fauve, qui hurlait sa rage et son désir de liberté.

Aussitôt, les loups s'arrêtèrent et la regardèrent avec les oreilles en arrière. Qui était donc cette fille qui parlait la langue des fauves ?

Un nouveau cri résonna. Selena se prit alors la tête entre les mains en gémissant de douleur.

Soudain, les yeux des loups se firent troubles, puis un éclat de lumière y apparut, comme un regain de lucidité. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, comme s'ils ne reconnaissaient rien. Puis ils se tournèrent vers Selena et montrèrent les crocs.

« Vous… Comment osez-vous ? Je suis votre maîtresse, voyons ! » s'écria la jeune femme, d'une voix trahissant l'inquiétude.

« Ils n'ont jamais voulu t'obéir, Selena ! Et ils n'ont pas oublié que tu as tué leur chef de meute », dit Ariale.

Selena regarda la jeune fille avec rage. Cette sale gamine avait encore réussi à la prendre par surprise.

Soudain, les loups dressèrent l'oreille. Tout le monde leva les yeux. Le vaisseau de Cid arrivait, il se dirigeait droit vers la ville.

La jeune femme eut un sourire cruel.

« Finalement, ce n'est pas moi ni les loups que vous devriez redouter, aujourd'hui… Au plaisir ! » dit-elle avant de s'enfuir vers le désert.

Les loups, eux, prirent le chemin de la forêt, effrayés par le bruit des hélices de cette grosse machine qui arrivait droit sur cette ville.

Sephiroth allait ordonner à tous de le suivre, quand Cloud bondit du pont du vaisseau et atterrit à quelques mètres de lui.

Tandis que ses compagnons descendaient en parachute, il regarda le spectacle autour de lui. Puis Sephiroth et les argentés, auxquels il accorda un regard empli de haine et d'indignation.

« Vous avez osé faire ça ? ! »

Ariale plaqua les mains sur sa bouche. Oh non ! Sephiroth serra les dents.

« Écoute… On n'a rien fait, ce coup-là », tenta Kadaj, d'une voix blanche.

« On vient juste d'arriver », ajouta Loz.

« VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI ? ! ET NIBELHEIM, ET EDGE NON PLUS, C'ÉTAIT PAS VOUS ? ! ! ? »

« Mais non, écoutez… » dit Ariale.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre. Sephiroth venait de poser une main sur son épaule et l'obligeait à reculer.

Il regarda autour de lui, puis hocha la tête en direction des Incarnés. Ceux-ci parurent hésiter, puis acquiescèrent. Ils disparurent alors dans un nuage de fumée.

Ariale n'eut pas le temps de demander ce qui se passait. Sephiroth la prit dans ses bras. Elle entendit soudain un bruit dans son dos, comme du cuir déchira, puis un puissant battement d'ailes.

Elle tourna la tête et ouvrit une bouche ronde de stupeur. Une immense aile noire s'était déployée dans le dos du jeune homme.

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de comprendre, il s'envola dans les airs avec elle, et commença à s'éloigner de la ville.

Au loin, Ariale put entendre les cris de Cloud furieux, qui lui hurlait de revenir se battre, espèce de lâche !

« Qu'est-ce… Mais où on va ? ! » dit la jeune fille.

« Loin d'ici, il faut les semer. »

« Mais, et les autres ? Où ils sont passés ? »

« Ils peuvent se téléporter. Ne t'en fais pas, on les retrouvera, là-bas. »

« Où, là-bas ? »

« À Gongaga. »

Ariale baissa les yeux, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'admirer le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux. C'était encore mieux qu'un vol en avion. Elle se demanda si, lorsqu'elle aurait l'esprit de l'air, elle pourrait voler elle aussi ?

Elle déplaça un peu son bras droit autour de l'épaule de Sephiroth, pour se mettre plus à l'aise, et s'aperçut que son autre main laissant une traînée rougeâtre sur sa veste en cuir.

Du sang. Celui des victimes de Selena, à Corel… Son visage s'assombrit à cette pensée. Dire qu'ils avaient espéré arriver à temps pour empêcher la terrienne de faire du mal aux gens…

Elle se figea. Non, il y avait _encore_ un espoir.

« N'y va pas », dit-elle.

« Quoi ? »

« Gongaga ! N'y va pas maintenant ! Cap sur les mines, on doit aider les gens qui ont survécu à l'attaque de Selena. »

« Tu es folle ? Avalanche est trop près, on doit les semer ! »

« Mais ces gens vont se faire massacrer ! »

« Tu as libéré les loups de l'emprise de Selena, elle ne peut plus rien leur faire, voyons ! »

« Mais ses copains terriens ne les lâcheront pas, eux ! Tu sais la haine qu'ils éprouvent envers les habitants de ce monde. Des femmes, des enfants et des vieillards isolés dans des tunnels, l'occasion est trop belle pour qu'ils la laissent passer. S'il te plaît ! »

Voyant qu'il hésitait encore, elle ajouta :

« Ou bien tu veux donner raison à Cloud et laisser mourir des gens sans rien faire, des gens que tu aurais pu sauver ? _Là_, tu seras vraiment coupable ! Coupable de n'avoir rien tenté pour les sauver ! »

Ces dernières paroles le figèrent en plein vol. Il poussa un soupir irrité, roula des yeux puis fit volte-face, cap sur les montagnes.

« Si on s'en sort, tu le regretteras, je peux te l'assurer ! » dit-il sur un ton menaçant.

Ariale haussa des épaules. Peu lui importait ça en cet instant. Il fallait sauver ces gens et vite !


	27. Course folle en train

_Merci à __**Lunastrelle**__, __**Alindmy**__ et __**Avana**__ pour leurs reviews ! _

_**Avana**__, ce chapitre-là va te plaire, Sephiroth passe enfin un peu de temps rien qu'avec Ariale ! _; -)

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. _

* * *

**Chapitre 27 :**

**Course folle en train  
**

Le voyage par les airs s'acheva trop tôt au goût d'Ariale. Sephiroth et elle se posèrent devant l'entrée menant aux tunnels souterrains de Corel. Le grommelot sortit de la poche de la jeune fille et se jucha sur son épaule. Ils se mirent en marchent le long de la ligne de chemin de fer.

Contrairement au voyage dans les cavernes avec Kadaj, ce tunnel était creusé de façon artificielle, comme l'attestaient les nombreuses poutres de bois qui soutenaient le plafond, et les lampes qui éclairaient le chemin.

Sephiroth semblait bien connaître le chemin. Parfois, il s'arrêtait pour réfléchir. Apparemment, les choses avaient bien changé depuis toutes ces années.

Mais il finissait par choisir un chemin et poursuivait, suivi par la jeune fille.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent au bout d'une crête surplombant un passage souterrain. Les habitants de Corel étaient regroupés en bas, et semblaient attendre. Il y avait des femmes, qui serraient leurs enfants contre elles, ainsi que des personnes âgées. Ils espéraient sans nul doute que les hommes viennent les chercher.

Ariale se demanda comment elle allait leur annoncer la nouvelle. Une voix la tira brusquement de ses pensées.

Tous les habitants s'étaient brusquement tournés vers la source de cette voix. Ariale se crispa. Diego ! Il était arrivé devant les malheureux habitants de Corel, escortés par ses fidèles amis Patrick et Mégane.

« Alors, on attend sagement le retour des hommes partis au combat ? » dit Mégane.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » demanda une jeune femme.

« Finir le travail », dit Diego.

« Tous les hommes sont morts à Corel, dévorés par les loups. On est là pour terminer le génocide », dit Patrick avec méchanceté.

« NON ! Ils ne sont pas morts, sale menteur ! Cloud et les autres sont allés les aider », dit une fillette brune de dix ans.

« Marlène ! » dit la femme, en la retenant par les épaules.

Diego eut un sourire sarcastique.

« On a confiance en son papa ? Comme c'est touchant ! »

Il disparut brusquement, puis réapparut juste derrière la jeune femme. Il la frappa violemment à la tête, la faisant tomber au sol, puis se saisit de l'enfant et la prit par la gorge.

Les autres habitants de Corel s'avancèrent pour l'empêcher de maltraiter la fillette, mais Mégane et Patrick se plantèrent devant eux. Leurs mains se nimbèrent de lumière.

Ils se préparèrent à frapper, quand il y eut un violent éclat de lumière… pus les adolescents furent violemment projetés en arrière et tombèrent au sol en gémissant de douleur.

Diego se retourna et devint pâle. Sephiroth se tenait devant lui, Masamune au poing, et le fixait avec une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux.

« Lâche cette enfant tout de suite, ou je t'ouvre le ventre », dit-il.

Diego déglutit, puis lâcha la petite. Elle tomba au sol en toussant. Ariale se précipita près d'elle et l'ausculta rapidement, puis l'aida à se relever la fit rejoindre la foule. L'enfant regarda Sephiroth avec crainte, puis Ariale avec curiosité.

« Que… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » dit une femme.

« C'est Sephiroth ! Le cauchemar ! » dit un vieillard, mi-furieux mi-effrayé.

La foule commença à s'agiter.

« OH, LA FERME ! hurla le grommelot en bondissant furieusement sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Il vient de vous sauver, là ! »

« STOP ! cria Ariale. Vous connaissez la sortie pour rejoindre l'extérieur ? »

« Oui », dit Marlène. « Papa me l'a montrée, plusieurs fois. »

« Bien, alors allez-y ! On se charge de ces trois-là », dit la jeune fille en reculant.

« Et on va faire comment ? » demanda le grommelot dans un murmure inquiet.

Les habitants hésitèrent, puis se mirent en marche vers le bout du tunnel, laissant Sephiroth et Ariale seuls face aux trois adolescents qui s'étaient postés devant eux, l'air furieux.

« Pourquoi il faut toujours que vous jouiez les trouble-fêtes ? ! » dit Diego, énervé.

« EH ! Je n'aime pas vos jeux ! » dit Ariale.

« Normal, t'es qu'une traîtresse ! » dit Mégane.

« En plus, vous n'êtes que deux contre trois ! » dit Patrick.

« QUOI ? ! Et moi, je ne compte pas ? ! ! ? » demanda le grommelot.

Sephiroth eut un sourire sarcastique. Ces gosses ignoraient _vraiment_ qui il était.

Mais il fut surpris quand il vit Mégane se détacher du lot et s'approcher de lui.

« Je crois qu'il est temps que je vous montre mon pouvoir. Vous savez que Patrick et moi sommes jumeaux ? Mon frangin peut créer des champs d'énergie et aller plus vite que la lumière. Moi… »

Elle tendit la main. Un souffle de chaleur jaillit de sa paume et enveloppa l'espace autour d'eux. Ariale se sentit bizarre tout à coup. Cette chaleur était bizarre, elle l'étouffait… Elle avait brusquement envie de se laisser tomber par terre pour dormir et reprendre des forces. Sephiroth ressentit la même chose.

« … je vole l'énergie et ralentis mes victimes », finit Mégane en ricanant.

Diego et Patrick s'avancèrent pour les frapper. En voyant ça, Sephiroth se reprit. Il se sentait peut-être faible, mais il n'avait pas perdu sa volonté ! Et il avait un atout.

Il ferma les yeux. Une matéria s'illumina dans son bras droit et projeta un halo doré dans l'espace, brisant le champ d'énergie étouffant de Mégane. Cette dernière tomba au sol avec ses acolytes, soufflés par l'impact des énergies opposées.

Saisissant l'occasion, Sephiroth se redressa, prit Ariale par le bras et l'entraîna vers un tunnel sur leur droite.

« Eh, les habitants ont pris celui de gauche ! » dit la jeune fille, en courant.

« Tu veux les sauver, non ? Alors, on les attire ailleurs ! »

Il vit soudain Patrick apparaître près de lui dans un flash d'énergie. Il tendit la main vers eux, quand Ariale sortit les griffes de sa main libre et le frappa au visage. Il tomba au sol en gémissant de douleur.

Mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Ils continuèrent jusqu'à arriver devant un train, qui était garé au milieu du chemin de fer. Sans doute abandonné en pleine opération minière avant l'attaque des loups.

Sephiroth monta dedans. Ariale hésita puis le suivit. Alors qu'il activait la machine, elle lui dit :

« J'ignorais que vous saviez conduire un train. »

« En fait, j'en sais rien. Mais j'ai vu les plans, quand j'étais à la Shinra… »

« C'est censé nous rassurer ? » dit le grommelot.

Sephiroth haussa des épaules, quand la machine se mit enfin en marche. Elle prit lentement de la vitesse.

Mais bientôt, Ariale entendit un bruit de roues dans son dos. Elle se retourna et vit que Diego et ses amis les avaient rattrapés. Patrick avait utilisé son pouvoir pour les téléporter jusqu'au wagon arrière du train. Et ils se rapprochaient dangereusement, bien décidés à les atteindre, sautant de wagon en wagon.

« On a de la compagnie ! » dit la jeune fille.

« Je sais, mais on peut plus s'arrêter avant la fin de la ligne ! » dit Sephiroth.

Il tenta des virages lors de différents carrefours, mais les jeunes terriens se rapprochaient toujours d'eux, en s'accrochant aux aspérités métalliques lors des virages, avant de reprendre leur progression.

Et Ariale avait horreur de ce voyage à vitesse infernale sur ces rails instables. Parfois, ils traversaient des gouffres. C'était pire que les montagnes russes à la fête foraine, chez elle !

« Sers-toi de tes pouvoirs, fais quelque chose ! » dit le grommelot, affolé.

Ariale réfléchit rapidement, quand elle vit que le plafond comportait des stalactites. Elle tendit la main. Des boules de lumière vertes jaillirent de ses mains et frappèrent les pointes rocheuses.

Elles tombèrent droit sur les adolescents. Mégane en reçut une en pleine tête et Diego une autre au bras.

« OUAIS ! Bien joué, Ariale ! » dit le grommelot, tout content.

Sephiroth ne dit rien, mais lui lança un regard appréciateur. C'était en effet une bonne idée.

Seul restait Patrick, qui avait atteint le dernier wagon et s'apprêtait à en sauter pour se planter devant eux.

Ariale tenta plusieurs autres coups avec les stalactites, mais il les esquiva tous. La jeune fille sentit soudain ses jambes lâcher. Elle se retrouva à genoux, sans comprendre pourquoi.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? ! AAAAAH ! »

Patrick venait de lui sauter dessus et la tenait immobilisée au sol en ricanant.

« On est à court d'énergie ? » demanda-t-il en ricanant.

« Oh non ! Sephiroth, fais quelque chose ! » dit le grommelot en sautillant à ses pieds.

Le jeune homme réfléchit, puis avisa une manette rouge au plafond de la cabine de pilotage. Il y avait écrit : « _Réserve Mako de secours. **À N'UTILISER QU'EN CAS D'URGENCE !**_ »

« Attention, on s'accroche… ! » cria-t-il avant de l'actionner.

Aussitôt qu'il eut tiré dessus, tous les cadrans de pilotage sur le tableau de bord virèrent au rouge lumineux.

Soudain, le train émit une formidable détonation puis se mit à filer à une vitesse incroyable, digne d'une voiture de course !

Patrick faillit tomber en arrière, mais se retint de justesse. Il brandit un poignard.

« T'as une dernière volonté ? » demanda-t-il.

Ariale leva les yeux, puis dit avec un sourire méchant : « Oui, j'en ai une ! Pourrais-tu avoir la gentillesse de disparaître en hurlant comme une fillette ? »

« Quoi ? »

Il ne comprit que trop tard. Le grommelot se planta devant lui, puis se gonfla et poussa son rugissement effrayant. La puissance du cri combinée à celle du train suffit à l'éjecter.

Patrick décolla dans les airs en poussant un cri suraigu, très féminin. Satisfaite, Ariale se redressa tout en s'accrochant à une rampe métallique sur le côté.

Sephiroth se retourna et s'aperçut soudain que le tunnel s'arrêtait, il pouvait déjà voir la lumière du jour. Mais soudain, il distingua d'étranges clignotements rouges au bout du chemin de fer.

Il s'agissait des phares d'une barrière que l'on mettait devant une ligne de chemin de fer inachevée, pour prévenir que c'était dangereux !

Il activa le frein, mais cela ne fit rien. La manette d'urgence était toujours activée.

« On peut pas s'arrêter ! » dit-il en se retournant.

Ariale hésita, puis ferma les yeux. Son corps s'illumina d'une puissante lumière verte. Des lianes jaillirent du sol autour du train et s'agrippèrent aux roues pour tenter de le freiner, mais la machine était trop rapide. Les lianes se rompaient avant même d'avoir fini d'entourer les roues.

Épuisée, la jeune fille perdit connaissance. Sephiroth comprit qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Il lâcha les commandes, prit Ariale dans ses bras et ferma les yeux alors que le train se rapprochait de la barrière.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Les membres d'Avalanche attendaient à l'autre bout du tunnel, à l'air libre. Les habitants de Corel étaient arrivés par une autre sortie et leur avaient raconté ce qui s'était passé.

Cloud n'avait pu y croire. Sephiroth aurait protégé les habitants des trois terriens ? Barret n'avait rien dit, trop occupé à serrer sa fille Marlène dans ses bras et à lui faire boire une potion pour soigner sa gorge endolorie par la faute de Diego.

Ils se figèrent soudain en voyant une locomotive folle jaillir du tunnel et valdinguer dans les airs avant de s'effondrer au sol dans une puissante détonation.

Lorsqu'enfin le choc fut passé, ils regardèrent l'épaisse fumée disparaître et inspectèrent les restes de la locomotive avec l'aide des habitants. Ils n'y trouvèrent rien.

Nul ne pensa à lever les yeux vers la falaise surplombant le tunnel. Au sommet, Sephiroth les regardait, sa cape noire voletant dans le vent avec ses longs cheveux argentés.

Il portait Ariale évanouie dans ses bras, le grommelot niché dans son cou.

L'ex-Soldat fit volte-face puis déploya son aile et s'envola.

Cette fois, c'était fini, il pouvait partir.

Direction Gongaga.


	28. Une seconde chance

_Merci à __**Lunastrelle**__ et __**Avana**__ pour leurs reviews ! _

_Je sais, c'est drôlement tôt pour publier, mais la suite m'est venue d'un coup, et il y a une petite surprise dans ce chapitre, alors… _

_J'espère que vous aimerez ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. _

* * *

**Chapitre 28 :**

**Une seconde chance**

Zack faisait les cent pas au milieu du champ de fleurs. Aéris le regarda avec un sourire triste.

« Tu réalises un peu ce que tu me demandes de faire ? Je ne l'ai même pas revue depuis que je suis moi-même mort ! » dit le jeune homme.

« Je sais, mais nous y sommes obligés, Zack ! Elle mérite d'avoir sa chance. Elle le désire plus que tout, tu le sais au fond de toi. Ce qu'elle a fait pour t'aider en est la preuve. Et l'explosion du train grâce à Sephiroth n'était pas un hasard. C'est un signe. »

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir attristé. S'il en était ainsi…

« Très bien, alors j'y vais. »

« Bonne chance », dit la jeune femme avec un sourire rayonnant, qui réchauffa le cœur de son amoureux.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

On avait commencé à la suspecter juste après la mort de Zack, quand Reno avait rapporté son message radio. Il pilotait alors l'hélicoptère avec Rude, à la recherche de Zack et Cloud dans le désert. Ils se dirigeaient vers Midgar.

Elle avait lancé un message pour brouiller les pistes. Tseng l'avait compris en lisant le rapport. Après cela, elle avait disparu.

Ce que nul ne savait, c'était qu'elle avait été punie. On l'avait envoyée dans les laboratoires d'Hojo, où elle avait subi un traitement horrible qui l'avait changée de l'intérieur.

Elle devait rejoindre Deepground, mais malgré toute sa force, son âme était demeurée pure, tant elle avait gardé espoir en repensant à ce qu'elle avait fait pour aider Zack et le jeune homme blond en état de choc qu'il avait emmené avec lui. Cet espoir avait été comme une lumière qui avait sommeillé au plus profond de son cœur, empêchant les ténèbres de Deepground de l'atteindre.

Jugée inutile et ratée, elle avait alors fini dans les égouts souterrains du bâtiment. Là, la Rivière de la Vie était intervenue, et l'avait emmenée jusque dans ses flots, où elle avait flotté pendant de longues années, avant de se retrouver coincée dans un cristal Mako dans les sous-sols de Corel.

Et aujourd'hui, des habitants occupés à déblayer les ruines du train piloté par Sephiroth apercevaient dans la faille du sol les aspérités du cristal.

Ils commencèrent à creuser, curieux. Peut-être était-ce là un énorme cristal de matéria sauvage ?

Les rayons de la lune éclairèrent le cristal, qui émit un faible rayonnement. Et au travers, on put voir le visage d'une jeune femme rousse, vêtue d'une robe d'hôpital blanche en lambeaux.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cissnei errait dans le noir cotonneux de l'inconscience depuis longtemps. L'obscurité l'avait toujours enveloppée, comme une épaisse couverture. Mais soudain, petit à petit, des étoiles vertes apparurent autour d'elle, suivies de filaments verts fluorescents.

Stupéfaite, elle se redressa. Son corps… était toujours là ? ! Mais où était-elle ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Et le plus curieux était qu'elle portait son costume de Turk, alors qu'elle se souvenait bien qu'on le lui avait enlevé il y a des années, pour le remplacer par une tenue de cobaye de laboratoire.

« Yo, Cissnei ! »

Cette voix… La jeune femme se retourna et écarquilla les yeux. Zack ? ! Il la regardait avec un sourire coquin, comme autrefois.

Alors, elle était morte… Comme s'il avait lu le cours de ses pensées, Zack reprit : « Tu n'es pas morte. Il faut que tu ailles quelque part. Tu mérites une seconde chance. La planète y tient. »

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de lui poser des questions. Elle vit soudain les filaments autour d'elle se faire plus denses et tourbillonner autour d'elle.

À la surface, les mineurs virent le cristal s'illuminer, puis se transformer en un immense nuage d'étoiles vertes qui fusèrent à travers le ciel, droit vers l'espace.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Cissnei sentait son corps bouger à toute vitesse. Elle ne pouvait ouvrir les yeux, la fatigue, la vitesse, la sensation d'ivresse, l'incompréhension, tant de choses la submergeant en cet instant.

Puis, à nouveau, elle eut une sensation de chute. Son dos heurta violemment le sol. La douleur revint, fulgurante. Elle gémit. Le sol sous elle semblait dur comme la pierre. Et humide, il pleuvait.

Soudain, elle vit des phares de voiture devant elle, puis une silhouette humaine courir vers elle, un téléphone à la main. Une voix d'homme retentit.

« Allô, les secours ? Venez vite, j'ai trouvé une jeune femme blessée au milieu de _Holloway Road _! »

Plus rien n'avait de sens. Cissnei le vit ranger son portable puis se pencher vers elle.

« Tenez bon, les secours arrivent. »

Les secours ? Mais non, la Shinra n'enverrait jamais de secours pour une femme comme elle, c'était ridicule ! Elle avait trahi. Elle aperçut soudain une camionnette blanche avec une croix rouge s'arrêter devant elle, puis des gens en sortir avec un brancard.

Elle se laissa mollement soulever, puis emporter dans la camionnette.

Bien plus tard, lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit qu'elle était dans une chambre d'hôpital. Elle portait une blouse de malade bleue, et était branchée à des machines. Curieux, elle ne voyait aucune matéria de soin dans les parages.

Elle vit quelqu'un assis à côté d'elle. L'homme qui l'avait trouvée, elle le reconnut au son de sa voix quand il lui dit :

« Vous allez bien ? »

Cissnei hocha mollement la tête. Sa gorge la brûlait, elle ne pouvait pas encore parler. Elle dévisagea l'inconnu : plutôt grand, joli garçon, les yeux gris, des cheveux noirs courts et lisses, un pantalon noir et une chemise avec une cravate. Mais elle ne voyait pas de badge Shinra sur lui, pas plus que sur les murs de cette pièce.

« Où suis-je ? » dit la jeune femme.

« À l'hôpital de Springfield. »

« Springfield ? Où est-ce ? »

« En Angleterre… Pourquoi ? »

Cissnei soupira. Bon sang, mais c'était quoi, ce charabia ? Elle ne comprenait rien ! Est-ce que la douleur endurée pendant des années l'avait rendue amnésique au point qu'elle oublie la géographie ? Non, elle se souvenait bien de toute sa vie.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui poser une autre question quand un docteur entra dans la pièce.

« Ah, notre patiente s'est réveillée ! Je vais vous ausculter. »

Le jeune homme lui sourit, puis sortit de la pièce. Une fois dans le garage de l'hôpital, il prit sa voiture et quitta l'institut. Il traversa plusieurs routes avant d'arriver devant sa maison, une petite villa anglaise. Là, il sortit de sa voiture, s'assura que personne ne regardait puis tapa contre le coffre.

Bientôt, une curieuse forme en jaillit : un jeune garçon humain avec des lunettes et en tenue de scout. Mais son corps était transparent et fluorescent, tout composé de fumée bleue.

« _Je crois que je vais vomir !_ » gémit le malheureux.

Un second en sortit. Un grand black en tenue de hippie, qui s'ébroua puis cria, furieux : « _Bon sang, j'ai horreur de ce coffre !_ »

« Ouais, Cyrrus, eh ben, j'ai pas envie que vous répandiez vos saletés ectoplasmiques sur les sièges de ma bagnole », dit l'humain en fermant sa voiture à clé.

Il se mit à monter les marches de sa voiture, suivi par le black qui vociférait :

« _Oh, si c'est pas une honte ! L'ectoplasme est la seule chose assez collante pour que cette bagnole ne tombe pas en morceau ! Stan, je suis désolé pour ta Volvo de merde jaune caca d'oie, mais je ne voyagerai plus jamais dans ce putain de coffre, compris ?_ » Il devança son ami humain et traversa la porte. « _Nous… voudrions voyager avec un certain style, mon vieux._ »

Stan ouvrit la porte et lui dit : « Vous m'avez bien laissé tomber ce soir, les mecs ! Je suis allé sur la route et je m'attendais à trouver un fantôme, et au lieu de ça, je trouve une jeune femme vivante ! Je le crois pas, ça ! »

Au moment de refermer la porte, il vit le fantôme du scout gémir puis se retrouver avec le tronc coincé dans le bois de la porte.

« Hé, Stuart ! Tu entres ou tu sors ? » dit Stan, énervé.

Stuart essaya de se dégager, mais en vain.

« Je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi elle est apparue comme ça, enfin ! Vous ne détectez que les présences de fantômes, non ? »

« _On t'a dit qu'on captait une énergie bizarroïde, différente de celle de cette putain de planète Terre, Stan ! Franchement, toi, tu te prétends médium, mais c'est pas mieux ! T'avais rien vu venir !_ » dit Cyrrus.

Stan haussa des épaules. Depuis sa naissance, il avait le don de voir les fantômes et prédire certaines choses. Mais son don lui faisait parfois défaut. Il avait bien quelques amis fantômes comme ces deux-là, mais il évitait les vivants autant que possible, pour éviter de se faire remarquer. Il était le seul à voir les morts, et ne communiquait un message à leurs proches qu'en cas d'extrême urgence.

Mais cette femme… Qui était-elle ? Même s'il admettait qu'elle était fort jolie, il l'avait trouvée bizarre. Elle semblait ne rien reconnaître autour d'elle. Quand il lui avait donné sa localisation, elle avait semblé perdue.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il décida qu'il retournerait la voir demain. Il exploitait toutes les pistes possibles, depuis la disparition mystérieuse de son frère Dylan, et de sa petite amie Ariale, sans parler de celle de tant d'autres personnes…

* * *

_Tada ! Certains d'entre vous reconnaissent ce passage ? Je vous avais dit que je laisserais pas tomber pour autant mon ancienne fic __**Lifestream Whisperer**__ ! J'espère que ça vous plaît… _


	29. Au feu !

_Merci à __**Lunastrelle **__pour sa review ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. _

* * *

**Chapitre 29 :**

**Au feu !**

« Et pourquoi tu ne nous as pas prévenus ? » demanda Loz, l'air vexé comme un enfant qu'on n'aurait pas prévenu que son épisode préféré était repassé à la télé hier.

Sephiroth leva les yeux au ciel. Il était arrivé hier soir à Gongaga, à l'auberge où les Incarnés avaient réservé des chambres.

Ariale se reposait dans l'une des chambres en ce moment. Il se tenait près de l'entrée de l'auberge et racontait la raison de son retard aux Incarnés, qui étaient arrivés avec une journée d'avance.

Ces derniers étaient vexés que la terrienne et leur grand frère aient combattu des terriens sans eux.

« Je te rappelle qu'on a un compte à régler avec eux ! » dit Kadaj, bien décidé à soutenir son frère.

Yazoo exprima son soutien par un hochement de tête.

« Bon, très bien ! La prochaine fois, c'est vous qui emmenez cette tête de linotte dans les airs et l'écoutez vous faire la morale ! »

Puis il s'éloigna à grands pas. Les Incarnés le regardèrent avec l'air surpris. Ils s'étaient attendus à un éclat de colère plus violent que ça. Mais non. Sephiroth semblait juste avoir exprimé à sa façon qu'il avait craqué sous le poids des arguments d'Ariale.

Kadaj l'en félicita mentalement. Il aimait de plus en plus cette fille qui avait le courage de tenir tête à l'ex-Général, et il espérait secrètement qu'un jour, lui aussi pourrait surmonter ses propres peurs pour lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un curieux poids qui semblait rebondir sur sa tête.

« Eh ! Je m'ennuie, moi ! » dit le grommelot, en lui tapant la tête par petits bonds.

Puis il se mit à mordre, bien décidé à entamer son cuir chevelu. Énervé, Kadaj attrapa la boule de poils et la jeta par terre. Celle-ci se tourna vers lui avec l'air furieux.

« Je suis là seulement parce qu'Ariale y est aussi ! Pourquoi je dois supporter des types aussi enquiquinants que vous, hein ? ! »

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de poser cette question ! » dit Kadaj.

« Si tu t'ennuies autant d'elle, va dans sa chambre ! Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? » demanda Yazoo.

« Pas question ! » dit Kadaj.

« Pffffft ! Mais pourquoi j'ai pas le droit d'y aller ? ! ? » cria le grommelot en se roulant par terre.

Yazoo fixa son frère du regard, attendant lui aussi une réponse à cette question. Mais Kadaj se contenta de pousser un soupir agacé puis de rentrer dans l'auberge.

Il allait se diriger vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Loz quand il s'arrêta, puis alla dans celle d'Ariale. La jeune fille était allongée sur le seul lit qui occupait la pièce. Les yeux fermés, elle semblait dormir paisiblement.

Mais il s'aperçut bien vite que son sommeil n'était pas aussi paisible que ça. Même lorsqu'elle dormait, son visage affichait de la tristesse. Cela semblait une habitude chez elle.

_Elle devait être heureuse avant, sur sa planète, avec sa famille et ses amis…_ se dit le jeune homme.

Et il l'enviait. Il aurait aimé savoir ce que cela faisait d'avoir une vraie famille et des amis.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cissnei s'éveilla en sursaut. Elle avait encore rêvé de son « bref séjour » dans la Rivière de la Vie. Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier ce que Zack lui avait dit.

« _Il faut que tu ailles quelque part. Tu as autre chose à faire. La planète y tient._ »

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avoir fait revenir à la vie ici, dans ce monde si étrange ? Qu'avait-elle à y faire ? La jeune femme regarda sa table de nuit. Dessus reposait une encyclopédie qu'une infirmière lui avait donnée hier soir, elle l'avait réclamée après le départ de son mystérieux sauveur.

Elle avait constaté, en regardant les cartes de géographie, que rien ne correspondait à ce qu'elle connaissait de son monde. Lorsqu'elle avait demandé qui dirigeait cette planète, on lui avait raconté qu'il y avait plusieurs compagnies, des continents dirigés par des tas de représentants différents avec toutes sortes de régimes, certains utilisant des systèmes de gouvernement qui auraient sans nul doute fait blanchir les cheveux du président Shinra, s'il avait entendu ça.

Ainsi, elle se trouvait sur la planète Terre, dans un pays appelé les États-Unis, dans une petite ville nommée Springfield. Drôle de nom.

Et le pire, c'était qu'ici, apparemment, personne ne croyait en la magie. Il n'y avait même pas de monstres, du moins pas grand-chose de méchant qui justifie qu'on se promène dans la rue avec un shuriken.

La jeune femme soupira. Non, vraiment, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi Zack l'avait envoyée ici.

Bientôt, la police de ce monde allait venir l'interroger, lui demander son identité. Et quand ils s'apercevront qu'elle n'était fichée nulle part… Elle finirait en prison. À moins qu'elle ne joue la carte de l'amnésie ?

« Mademoiselle ? » Cissnei leva la tête vers la porte et vit l'infirmière. « Vous avez de la visite. »

L'infirmière s'éclipsa, le jeune homme d'hier apparut dans l'entrebâillement. Cissnei haussa un sourcil curieux. Était-il de la police ? Il n'en avait pas l'air, pourtant. Mais qui était-elle pour juger les gens d'un monde qui lui était totalement inconnu ?

Il la salua d'un signe de tête et s'assit près d'elle.

« Comment vous allez ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien. Grâce à vous. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pour être franc, je croyais que vous étiez morte. »

« J'ai la tête dure. »

« Ouais… Et si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, qui vous a laissé comme ça, toute seule sur une route au milieu de nulle part ? »

Cissnei serra les poings, en bénissant le ciel qu'ils soient cachés sous les draps de son lit.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose, j'avoue. »

« Hum… Il ne vous est rien arrivé de… bizarre ? Je veux dire, un truc paranormal ? »

Cissnei haussa un sourcil. Et dire que les gens d'ici affirmaient ne pas croire à la magie ! Voilà qu'elle recevait dès la matinée la visite d'un gars qui mettait le sujet sur le tapis !

« Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ? »

« Oh, bah… Rien. Au fait, vous vous appelez… ? »

« Cissnei. »

« Cissnei comment ? »

« … Je l'ignore. »

« Ah… Désolé. Moi, c'est Stan, Stan Omens. »

Soudain, des cris retentirent dans le couloir. Stan se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il serra les dents en voyant ce qui se passait : un plateau rempli de flacons de produits médicaux flottait au milieu du couloir, devant deux infirmières terrifiées.

« Stuart ! » siffla Stan.

C'était bien lui. Le fantôme tenait le plateau dans ses mains en ricanant.

« _Ben quoi ? On peut plus rigoler ?_ » se plaignit le fantôme.

« _T'es trop gamin, tu changeras jamais !_ » dit Cyrrus, apparaissant près de lui.

Soudain, un shuriken fendit l'air et fit éclater le plateau en miettes, ainsi que son contenu qui se répandit par terre dans une grande flaque brunâtre.

Stupéfait, Stan se tourna vers Cissnei. La jeune femme se tenait près de lui, dans sa tenue de patiente d'hôpital, les jambes fléchies, le bras tendu vers son shuriken qui revint dans sa main.

« Vous fichez quoi, là ? » dit Stan, ahuri.

« Je sauve la vie de ces pauvres femmes, quelle question ! Bougez-vous, s'il y a un spectre, j'en fais mon affaire ! »

Elle croyait aux spectres ? Mais elle n'avait pas le don, sinon elle regardait Stuart et Cyrrus dans les yeux.

« Que se passe-t-il, ici ? » dit le docteur, arrivant dans le couloir.

Paniqué, Stan saisit Cissnei par les épaules et la poussa dans la chambre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? ! » dit la jeune femme.

« Je vous sauve la vie, une fois de plus ! Faites ce que je vous dis, ou vous allez finir chez les fous ! Pour commencer, donnez-moi ça ! » Il lui prit le shuriken des mains et le fourra dans la penderie de la chambre, puis il poussa la jeune femme sur le lit et la remit dans ses draps.

Juste à temps, le docteur venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

« On m'a dit qu'un fou armé traînait près de votre chambre ! Est-ce que tout va bien, ici ? » dit le docteur.

« Oh oui, docteur ! Je m'entretenais juste avec ma petite amie. »

« Ah bon ? Vous êtes ensemble ? Je croyais que vous ne connaissiez pas cette jeune personne ? »

Stan regarda Cissnei. Cette dernière avait la bouche grande ouverte, l'air estomaqué par le tissu de mensonges que Stan venait de débiter.

« Le coup sur la tête l'a rendue un peu amnésique, mais tu t'es enfin souvenu de mon nom ce matin, n'est-ce pas, chérie ? »

« Heu… Ou-oui… Oui… Stan… Stan chéri ! » dit la jeune femme avec un sourire crispé.

« Ah… Bon, en tout cas, j'ai fini vos examens. Vous n'avez pas besoin de traitement particulier, juste de repos. Et vous devrez combler quelques carences en vitamines avec cette prescription que je vais vous donner. Vous pourrez sortir cette après-midi, mais je voudrais que vous repassiez me voir dans la semaine. »

« Ne vous en faites pas, je prendrai soin d'elle », dit Stan en lui prenant la main.

Dès le docteur fut sorti, Cissnei dégagea sa main et le fusilla du regard.

« Mais enfin, à quel jeu jouez-vous ? ! » dit la jeune femme.

« Si vous dites aux autres que vous croyez aux spectres, vous serez traitée de dingue ! Vous êtes quoi, au juste ? Une espèce d'agent secret ? »

Cissnei se figea.

« Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle en détournant le regard.

Stan écarquilla les yeux. C'est vrai, pourquoi ressentait-il le besoin de l'aider depuis qu'il l'avait vue sur la route ?

« Disons que… Je sais ce que ça fait de ne pas… vraiment être dans ce monde, mais d'avoir l'esprit un peu ailleurs », répondit-il au bout d'un moment.

Haussant un sourcil, Cissnei le regarda. Qu'avait-il voulu dire, exactement ?

« Je reviens vous chercher cette après-midi, j'aurai encore des questions. Et croyez-moi, il vaudrait mieux me répondre, plutôt que d'avoir affaire à la police. Ici, ils sont méfiants avec ceux qui n'habitent pas en ville depuis leur naissance », dit Stan tout en se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre.

Une fois seule, Cissnei réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de dire. Il n'avait pas paru très clair, mais elle avait senti comme de la tristesse dans ses mots. Comme s'il se sentait différent des autres… un peu comme elle.

Mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Seulement, il venait de lui fournir une excuse pour sortir de l'hôpital et une fausse identité, en disant qu'elle était sa petite amie. Une fois dehors, elle pourrait toujours se débrouiller pour le coincer et le forcer à lui donner toutes les informations dont elle avait besoin sur ce monde pour y survivre. Comment se trouver un logement, un métier et d'autres choses. Après tout, elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'un shuriken pour se défendre, elle était une Turk formée depuis l'enfance.

Rassurée par ces dernières pensées, elle se remit plus à son aise dans le lit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Une fois dans sa voiture, Stan se cogna la tête contre le volant. Bon sang ! Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Inventer des mensonges pareils, dire que cette folle aux tendances meurtrières était sa petite amie ? !

« _T'as toujours su t'y prendre avec les femmes, vivantes ou mortes !_ » dit Cyrrus, assis derrière lui.

« Eh ! Vous, dans le coffre ! » dit Stan, en voyant que lui et Stuart étaient assis à l'arrière.

« _Pas question ! On voulait juste te trouver quelques clients à l'hôpital, et tu nous remercies de cette façon ? !_ » dit Stuart.

Stan leva les yeux au ciel. Et on disait que les médiums savaient comment s'y prendre avec ceux de l'autre monde !

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dans l'après-midi, vers seize heures, Cissnei put enfin sortir de l'hôpital. Dès qu'elle eut franchi le seuil, elle se retrouva face à la grande rue. Elle se sentait mal.

D'une part à cause de la tenue qu'elle portait : une infirmière lui avait trouvé une robe grise toute simple et des chaussures qui appartenaient à une ancienne infirmière. Elle se sentait un peu mal dans ses vêtements. Et elle se demandait où elle était. Quelle direction prendre ? Elle ne connaissait absolument rien, et n'avait même pas d'argent, du moins pas celui qu'il fallait dans ce monde-ci.

Un coup de klaxon résonna près d'elle. La jeune femme aperçut alors une voiture. Stan se trouvait à l'intérieur. Un peu rassurée, elle marcha jusqu'au véhicule et s'assit à côté de lui.

Tandis que la voiture se mit à rouler à travers la ville, un silence tendu se forma entre les deux passagers. Stan était en fait le seul à entendre, derrière Cissnei, ses deux fantômes qui commentaient la situation en riant.

« _Ils sont mignons, silencieux comme ça !_ » dit Stuart.

« _Oui, de vrais petits collégiens !_ » convint Cyrrus.

Stan aurait aimé leur dire de la fermer, mais il ne voulait pas envenimer la situation avec Cissnei.

« Bon… Vous avez faim ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui. Mais je n'ai rien pour payer, et… »

« Ce n'est rien, je vous invite. J'ai toujours quelques questions. »

« Moi aussi », dit la jeune femme avec autorité. Elle n'avait pas envie de se laisser dominer par cet homme.

Plus tard, tous deux étaient assis à une table d'un petit restaurant en bordure de la ville, juste en face d'une forêt. Stan était soulagé que ses fantômes soient restés dans la voiture.

« Alors, vous voulez bien me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, à l'hôpital ? » dit Cissnei, ne supportant plus d'attendre.

« Eh bien… N'est-ce pas évident ? »

« Oui, mais pourquoi vous saviez que c'était une histoire de fantômes et pas le docteur ni les autres ? »

« Les gens qui ont encore un peu foi en la magie sont classés dans la catégorie des fous et finissent à l'asile. Sans parler de ceux qui se battent avec une espèce d'énorme boomerang comme vous. »

« C'est un shuriken, pas un boomerang », dit Cissnei, l'air froissé.

« Ah, désolé… Mais vous, qui êtes-vous, et d'où pouvez-vous venir pour croire à ce point en ces choses ? »

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus. Je viens de très loin, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. J'ai eu… une vie pas très glorieuse. Toute ma vie, je n'ai fait que travailler, dès mon plus jeune âge. Je n'ai même pas connu mes parents, je ne sais pratiquement rien de moi en fait. Et je n'ai réalisé qu'à la fin que mon métier m'a empêchée de vivre comme je l'aurais souhaité. On m'a punie, et fait des choses horribles… »

Stan l'écouta en silence, touché par ces mots. Elle semblait soudain si fragile…

« Maintenant, tout ce que je veux, c'est essayer de trouver un sens à ma nouvelle vie », conclut la jeune femme.

Le jeune homme réfléchit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait envie de l'aider. Elle avait beaucoup de points communs avec lui, il s'en rendait compte en cet instant.

« Cissnei… ça va s'arranger », dit-il. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il posa la main sur la sienne. Cissnei releva brusquement la tête, stupéfaite par ce geste de réconfort inattendu.

Ses yeux noisette plongèrent dans ceux gris acier de Stan. Ils se figèrent, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Comme si leur réalité commune tissait soudain un lien entre eux.

Tout à coup, une alarme retentit, brisant le charme.

« Au feu ! Au feu ! » cria une femme en sortant des cuisines.

Tout le monde sortit aussitôt, certains comme les cuisiniers ou le gérant essayant de calmer les plus affolés des clients. Cissnei se leva et fit signe de suivre les autres, Stan près d'elle, quand il crut voir quelque chose devant la porte de la cuisine. Il se figea. Une énorme masse de flammes se tenait là, et semblait répandre le feu partout autour d'elle, sur les murs, les tables, les meubles, le plafond…

Une fois dehors, tout le monde se regroupa sur le trottoir de l'autre côté de la rue, face au restaurant. Les pompiers arrivèrent et se mirent à exécuter la manœuvre pour éteindre le feu.

Cissnei rejoignit Stan dans la foule et vit qu'il fixait l'incendie avec l'air inquiet.

« Stan ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda la jeune femme.

Le jeune homme la regarda, puis reporta son regard sur le restaurant. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il voyait, lui : un homme en feu, au milieu du restaurant qui tombait en ruines. Le corps était calciné, desséché, et le crâne noir, avec de grandes orbites vides. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Un fantôme pyromane !

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un air las. Décidément, il avait beaucoup de travail, ces temps-ci.

* * *

_Et voilà ! La suite au prochain numéro ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? _


	30. Deux mystérieux fantômes

_Bonjour ! Pardon d'avoir été absente aussi longtemps, mais j'ai tellement de choses à faire ! _

_Enfin, trêve de bavardages, je sais que vous êtes impatients de lire la suite. Alors bonne lecture ! _

_Merci à **Lunastrelle** pour sa review ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. _

* * *

**Chapitre 30 :**

**Deux mystérieux fantômes**

_Sur Terre_

Assise à l'une des tables de la cafétéria, Cissnei sirotait un jus de fruits tout en regardant la forêt par la fenêtre. Elle réfléchissait à ce qui lui était arrivé depuis sa « mort » sur Gaïa.

L'hôpital, Stan, le restaurant qui avait pris feu… Puis leur dernière rencontre.

Cela s'était produit en fin d'après-midi. Stan lui avait demandé ce qu'elle comptait faire comme métier. La jeune femme avait hésité. Garde du corps ? Non, cela aurait fait suspect, et Stan lui avait d'ailleurs fait remarquer qu'elle avait l'air trop gentil. Cissnei ne savait pas si elle devait prendre ça comme une critique ou un compliment. Il est vrai qu'elle avait toujours paru jeune et mignonne, on lui avait souvent fait cette remarque chez les Turks. Les femmes avaient du mal à s'affirmer, il fallait une poigne de fer !

Mais la jeune femme ne voulait plus faire quoi que ce soit la rattachant à son ancienne vie. Mais à part se battre, elle ne savait pas faire grand-chose ! Stan avait alors eu une idée : puisqu'elle connaissait les arts martiaux, pourquoi ne pas en faire profiter à d'autres ?

Il l'avait conduite au gymnase de la ville. Elle avait fait une démonstration de ses talents devant les responsables, et ceux-ci avaient bien fini par admettre qu'elle était douée.

Cela faisait donc maintenant près d'une semaine que Cissnei enseignait à des enfants les arts martiaux chaque après-midi de la semaine. La jeune femme s'était surprise à aimer ce métier.

Plus besoin de tuer ni d'espionner. Elle passait son temps avec des jeunes dont la plupart s'avéraient doués. Elle était bien payée et profitait de son temps libre pour se documenter sur ce monde, Internet était très utile pour ça. Elle avait loué un appartement dans un petit coin tranquille pas très loin du gymnase.

Pourtant, quelque chose lui manquait, ou plutôt… elle n'arrivait pas à être profondément heureuse. Elle faisait sans cesse des cauchemars la nuit, où elle revoyait les scientifiques de la Shinra penchés sur elle pendant une de leurs horribles expériences, puis elle plongeait dans la Rivière de la Vie, et elle y errait, seule, dans le noir.

Soudain, l'horloge de la cafétéria la ramena à la réalité : il était dix-huit heures, elle devait y aller. Elle finit son verre puis se rendit au vestiaire pour se changer.

Mais juste devant la porte du gymnase, deux personnes ou plutôt deux fantômes discutaient. Il s'agissait de Stuart et Cyrus.

« _Allez, mon vieux, ça suffit_, dit Cyrus_. Faut qu'on joue les durs. Pas de pitié, faut agir en professionnels, comme Charles Brantson. On ne s'arrête pas tant qu'on n'entend pas les cris, tu piges ?_ »

« _Je suis ton homme_ », dit Stuart. Il regarda sa montre, puis dit : « _En route !_ »

« _Ouais ! Allons botter quelques culs !_ »

Tous deux traversèrent les murs du gymnase. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans le bureau du directeur du gymnase. Ce dernier était penché sur l'étude de dossiers, mais dans un coin se trouvait un adorable bébé accroché à une petite balançoire spéciale.

« _Allons, mon petit, cesse de sauter partout et de te comporter comme un bébé, c'est sérieux !_ » dit Cyrus.

Le bébé cessa aussitôt de sauter, et le regarda avec attention.

« _Maintenant, on va foutre la trouille de leur vie à ton papa. Alors, viens, mon petit, faut nous aider !_ »

« _Tu es notre homme ?_ » demanda Stuart.

Pour toute réponse, le bébé émit un rire enjoué.

« _Tu vois ? Il pige ! Les gosses, ça pige toujours_ », dit Cyrus.

« _On y va !_ »

« _D'accord._ »

Soudain, les rires du bébé se firent plus fort. Curieux, le directeur leva les yeux. Il se figea devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui : son bébé volait ! Il flottait dans les airs, et il avait l'air d'adorer ça !

Le pauvre directeur ouvrit la bouche et balbutia : « Au… au secours ! »

Il ne pouvait pas voir Cyrus, qui tenait le bébé dans ses bras, ni Stuart à côté qui riait en regardant la tête du directeur. Mais soudain, le fantôme hippie repoussa le bébé vers Stuart en disant : « _Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Il a fait popo !_ »

« _Oh ! Éloigne-toi de moi !_ » dit Stuart, écœuré.

« _Mais comment une chose aussi petite peut sentir aussi fort ? !_ »

La porte s'ouvrit. Cissnei entra dans la pièce et se figea en voyant ce qui se passait. Le bébé vola directement jusque dans les bras du directeur qui hurla de peur.

Cissnei courut près du malheureux et l'aida à se redresser avec l'enfant dans les bras. Soudain, elle nota quelque chose : le bébé avait une carte dans sa main. Curieuse, elle la saisit et lut : _**Stan Omens**__, médium et enquêteur extra-lucide_.

Le directeur saisit la carte, la lut puis, sans hésiter, attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro dessus.

Une heure plus tard, Stan entra dans le bureau, une valise en cuir à la main.

« Bonjour, monsieur le directeur ! Vous m'avez appelé ? »

« Oui », dit ce dernier, son bébé dans ses bras.

Stan se figea en voyant Cissnei assise sur l'un des sièges devant le bureau. Elle le regardait avec l'air sérieux. Stuart et Cyrus étaient debout derrière elle, et n'avaient pas l'air tranquille.

« _Fais gaffe, Stan ! Elle se doute de quelque chose, elle a vu la carte de visite qu'on a filée au bébé !_ » dit Stuart.

« Bon… Alors, quel est le problème ? » dit Stan.

« Euh… Je ne sais pas, ça vient juste de se calmer », dit le directeur.

« Ah bon… le bureau s'est mis à tourner dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre ? »

« Non. »

« Quelque chose s'est mis à bouger ou léviter ? »

« Oui ! Mon fils ! »

« Psychotélékinésie spontanée cyclique ! Très bien, je vais faire une évacuation ! »

Cissnei leva les yeux au ciel. Elle en avait connu une de médium, elle, une vraie ! Aéris Gainsborough. Et jamais elle n'aurait dit un truc pareil. Comment allait-il s'y prendre, en plus ? Il n'avait pas de matéria.

Elle vit sortir une espèce de radio de sa valise puis la brancher au mur, et l'activer. Elle se mit à émettre de curieuses radiations. Puis Stan sortit de la poche de son manteau… un pistolet ? ! Il appuya sur la gâchette, faisant jaillir un peu d'eau de l'arme.

« C'est de l'eau bénite », dit-il à la jeune femme.

Ahurie, Cissnei le regarda asperger les murs et les objets d'eau. D'accord, elle reconnaissait que dans son monde, on utilisait les matérias de soin pour combattre les zombies et les spectres, mais là…

_Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il se paie la tête du directeur ? _

Elle regarda le bébé. Il fixait quelque chose dans le vide et semblait s'amuser. Elle ne pouvait pas voir Stuart, qui s'amusait à lui faire des grimaces.

Soudain, la radio s'éteignit. Une petite fente s'ouvrit sur le haut de la radio, et un mini sachet de plastique bleu foncé en sortit.

« Voilà, ça vous appartient. Six ectoplasmes. Où vous voulez que je le mette ? Les gens aiment garder un souvenir », dit Stan en le prenant délicatement entre ses doigts.

« Euh, non, merci ! Je n'ai pas très envie de garder ça ! » dit le directeur, gêné.

« Bon, alors… »

Stan ouvrit la porte des toilettes et le jeta dedans, referma le couvercle sur la cuvette puis tira la chasse d'eau.

« Vous en faites pas, ils souffrent pas ! En tout cas, c'est ce que disent les bouquins », dit Stan en tapotant le couvercle.

Une fois son chèque remis, Stan sortit de la pièce avec son matériel. Il venait d'atteindre sa voiture quand il entendit une voix derrière lui.

« Stan ! Attendez ! » dit Cissnei.

Il se retourna et regarda la jeune femme courir jusqu'à lui. Elle avait troqué ses vêtements de gym contre un jean, une chemise bleue et des chaussures noires.

« Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Comment ce bébé a pu trouver votre carte de visite au moment même où il s'est mis en lévitation ? »

Stan lança un regard gêné à ses deux copains fantômes.

« _De quoi je me mêle, poil-de-carotte ? !_ » répliqua Cyrus.

« Vous savez, je distribue ma carte à tous ceux qui ont perdu un être cher. Et le directeur a perdu sa femme il y a un an, dans un accident de voiture, alors… »

« Mouais… »

« Écoutez, Cissnei, c'est quoi, le problème ? Je vous ai aidée, maintenant je continue ma vie, et ma vie c'est ça : médium ! Vous gagnez votre croûte à votre manière, moi à la mienne ! »

La jeune femme fit la moue. Il est vrai qu'elle était très méfiante. Un vieux réflexe de Turk, sans doute.

Mais elle avait appris en se documentant sur ce monde que la plupart des médiums ou voyants n'étaient que des escrocs. Rien à voir avec les Cetras. Et même si Stan l'avait bien aidée, elle n'aimait pas que l'on abuse ainsi des gens.

Elle le regarda monter dans sa voiture puis s'en aller. Dans un soupir, elle rajusta la lanière de son sac sur son dos puis prit le chemin de sa propre maison.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Une fois chez lui, Stan se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il avait eu chaud ! Cissnei se doutait qu'il n'était pas honnête à cent pour cent.

Il faudrait qu'il demande à Stuart et Cyrus de hanter des endroits où la jeune femme ne se rendait pas souvent. Il ouvrit l'ordinateur portable posé sur la table devant lui et se remit aux recherches qu'il effectuait avant qu'on l'appelle : le restaurant _Chez Tonio_ qui avait pris feu, le jour où il avait invité Cissnei.

Il ouvrit d'autres dossiers. Des journaux concernant des disparitions massives de gens partout dans le monde y étaient visibles. Mais il avait aussi des photos de ces enlèvements, où on voyait des gens en costume noire les enlever. La plupart étaient floues, mais l'une d'entre elles montrait clairement un homme au physique asiatique, avec des cheveux noirs plutôt longs et un point hindou sur le front.

Soudain, Stan sentit de la sueur se former sur son front, sa chemise se mit à coller à son dos.

Il se tourna vers la fenêtre de droite pour aller l'ouvrir, quand il vit que la chose était là ! La créature des flammes qu'il avait vue !

Paniqué, Stan se leva et recula contre le mur. Impossible de l'identifier, ce n'était qu'un squelette humain noirci, recouvert par les flammes.

« _Tout va brûler_ », dit le spectre.

« Non ! Arrêtez ! Ça suffit, vous n'êtes plus au restaurant, arrêtez ! Calmez-vous… » dit Stan en toussant, tant l'air devenait étouffant.

Les flammes parurent soudain diminuer. Le squelette se fit plus précis, il put voir une forme humaine, vêtue d'une robe rouge couverte de suie et un tablier en feu… une servante ! Son regard croisa deux yeux verts désespérés, puis la vision disparut.

L'air redevint frais dans la pièce. Stan se laissa tomber contre le mur et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

_Et on dit que je suis un escroc qui ne voit pas les fantômes ! _pensa-t-il avec ironie.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Sur Gaïa_

Ariale ouvrit les yeux. Elle était dans une chambre. Curieux, elle ne se souvenait pourtant pas s'être endormie dans un endroit aussi coquet. Elle se rappelait encore le sauvetage des habitants de Corel dans les souterrains, la poursuite en train, Patrick prêt à la tuer…

Apparemment, Sephiroth avait réussi à la sauver peu avant l'explosion du véhicule. Elle regarda ses mains. Lorsqu'elle possédait l'esprit de l'eau, elle avait une fente nourricière sur la paume de sa main droite.

Mais maintenant, depuis qu'un autre esprit habitait son corps, elle avait retrouvé sa main telle qu'elle était autrefois. Tant mieux, cette fente l'avait toujours mise mal à l'aise.

« Ah ! Tu t'es enfin réveillée ! »

Ariale se tourna vers la table et sourit en voyant le gromelot qui la regardait avec l'air satisfait.

« Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? » dit gentiment la jeune fille.

« Tu as dormi trois jours, j'te signale ! Les autres étaient imbuvables, surtout Kadaj ! »

Ariale fronça des sourcils. En quoi son état aurait-il pu les mettre de si mauvaise humeur ? Sans doute parce qu'ils la considéraient comme faible, tant ils étaient puissants…

La jeune fille haussa mentalement des épaules. Tant pis, elle se fichait bien de ce qu'ils pensaient d'elle, comme de tout ce qui concernait cette planète. Pourquoi éprouverait-elle de l'affection pour ce monde où elle avait perdu son enfant et son amour ?

« Ariale, est-ce que ça va ? Je t'ai fâchée ? » demanda le gromelot avec l'air inquiet.

« Non, ne t'en fais pas, je pensais à autre chose ! Bon, on sort ? »

Acquiesçant, le gromelot sauta dans la poche de sa veste. La jeune fille sortit de la chambre et descendit l'escalier. L'aubergiste était derrière son comptoir et parut soulagé en la voyant.

« Ah, enfin vous sortez de votre chambre ! J'ai cru que vous y alliez y passer tout votre séjour cloîtré ! Vos frères sont dehors, mais ils ne devraient pas tarder à revenir. »

Ariale le remercia puis sortit dehors. Cette ville était curieuse, les maisons semblaient moitié en tôle moitié en bois. Elle aperçut au loin les ruines immenses d'une espèce de grand gratte-ciel. Si elle se souvenait bien des renseignements que les argentés lui avaient donnés sur ce monde, il s'agissait d'un vieux réacteur Mako. Cet édifice était répugnant, il enlaidissait le cadre pittoresque de la ville.

Ariale prit le chemin inverse, vers la bordure menant à la forêt. Elle s'arrêta au bord de la colline et regarda le paysage s'étendant devant elle. La nuit était presque tombée, le ciel avait pris une teinte violette, mais on pouvait encore distinguer une lueur bleue au loin, autour des collines. Le soleil se couchait.

Ariale admira un moment le spectacle. Dans ces moments-là, elle oubliait tout, même qu'elle n'était plus chez elle. Pourtant, les étoiles qui apparurent bientôt dans l'obscurité lui rappelèrent cette triste réalité. Elle ne connaissait aucune des constellations qui apparaissaient dans le firmament.

Avec un soupir, elle se retourna et vit que Yazoo se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle. Nonchalamment appuyé contre le tronc d'un palmier, il la regardait.

« Ce n'est pas prudent de s'éloigner de la ville comme ça, surtout dans ton état », dit le jeune homme.

« Eh ! Je veillais sur elle, moi ! » dit le gromelot en sautant sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Yazoo jeta un vague regard à la créature, puis regarda Ariale. Cette dernière haussa des épaules.

« Je ne comptais pas sortir de la ville, je suis encore à la bordure », dit la jeune fille.

« Ça n'est pas prudent pour autant. Je te rappelle que toi et les tiens êtes recherchés par le WRO, la Shinra et le groupe de cet homme, Arthur. »

Ariale se pinça les lèvres. Elle avait un peu oublié tout ça, avec les derniers évènements.

« Est-ce qu'il y a eu du nouveau, à la radio ? » demanda la jeune fille, au bout d'un moment.

« Pas grand-chose. Des terriens se sont manifestés à différents endroits du globe, mais personne n'a réussi à les appréhender. »

« Tant mieux… » dit la jeune fille.

Yazoo fronça des sourcils.

« Tant mieux ? Je croyais que tu n'étais pas avec eux… ? »

« Ils ne sont pas tous du côté d'Arthur ! Aéris me l'a dit. Et puis… mes parents sont parmi eux. »

« Oh… »

Un silence s'installa quelques instants. Décidée à le briser, Ariale demanda : « Et vous quatre, au fait ? Où sont vos parents ? »

Yazoo détourna le regard un bref instant avant de répondre : « Nous l'ignorons. Pour être franc, je crois que nous n'en avons jamais vraiment eu. La Shinra nous a élevés dès notre naissance. Seul Sephiroth a eu la chance d'avoir un parent adoptif, quand il était jeune. »

« Et vous ? Pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas avec votre frère ? »

« Moi et mes frères n'avons rencontré Sephiroth qu'un mois avant toute cette histoire. Il ne nous considère pas comme des membres de sa famille. »

Ariale fit la moue. Elle comprenait de moins en moins toute cette histoire. Elle allait enchaîner avec une autre question, quand Yazoo tendit le bras en direction de la ville.

« Il faut rentrer, les autres doivent déjà être à l'auberge. Allez, viens. »

La jeune fille accepta, mais se fit une petite note mentale. Elle en reparlerait plus tard, elle était bien décidée à mettre la lumière sur toute cette histoire. Zack et Aéris lui en diraient sûrement plus.

Les deux compagnons se mirent en route le long du chemin menant à la ville. Il n'avait parcouru qu'un mètre quand un curieux cri résonna dans le vent.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était… ? » demanda le gromelot.

Yazoo dégaina sa gunblade. Ariale, elle, ne fit rien. Ce cri lui rappelait celui d'une créature de son monde.

Elle sentit soudain quelque chose bouger entre ses pieds. Elle baissa les yeux et vit que c'était comme de la brume.

Elle avançait au ras du sol à une vitesse incroyable. La jeune fille voulut délivrer ses pieds, mais ils étaient anormalement lourds, comme coincés dans de la glu blanchâtre.

Elle se tourna vers Yazoo et vit qu'il avait le même problème. Et la brume grimpait le long de leur corps, les figeant lentement mais sûrement.

« Je peux plus bouger ! » dit Ariale.

« Moi non plus… » dit Yazoo.

Il essaya de dégager sa gunblade, mais elle semblait coincée dans le nuage.

« Je vais chercher de l'aide ! » dit le gromelot.

Il bondit de l'épaule d'Ariale et atterrit sur le sol, à la limite de la brume. Il se mit à bondir en direction de l'auberge.

Ariale essaya de tirer ses bras, mais ils semblaient collés vers le bas. Soudain, le cri résonna une deuxième fois, plus près.

La jeune fille prit peur. C'était quoi, à la fin ? Quelle créature pouvait immobiliser ainsi ses victimes avant d'attaquer ?

« Yazoo, tu peux pas invoquer tes chimères ? » murmura Ariale.

« Non, j'ai déjà essayé. Cette brume bloque mes pouvoirs », dit le jeune homme sur le même ton.

Ariale aperçut soudain quelque chose dans le brouillard. Elle retint un petit cri.

« Ne bouge pas », souffla Yazoo.

La jeune fille voulut lui lancer un regard noir, mais elle ne pouvait plus tourner la tête. Comment remuer ne serait-ce que le petit doigt dans cette maudite brume gluante ? !

Une forme s'approcha. Ariale plissa les yeux. La brume rendait la créature floue, mais elle entendait nettement un bruit de sabot. La chose passa devant eux, s'arrêta et parut les regarder, tournant sa tête d'abord vers Yazoo puis vers elle.

En la voyant, la créature parut se figer. Puis soudain, elle fit demi-tour en poussant à nouveau son cri puis disparut au loin, dans le brouillard nocturne.

La brume disparut alors de leur corps. Ariale la vit couler le long d'elle, comme de l'eau quittant ses vêtements. Yazoo aussi fut dégagé.

Tous deux se retournèrent pour voir Sephiroth, Loz et Kadaj arriver en courant, le gromelot bondissant près d'eux.

« On est venu dès qu'on a pu, la brume nous ralentissait ! Vous allez bien ? » demanda Kadaj.

« Oui… Ça va », dit Yazoo.

Ariale ne répondit pas, elle continuait de fixer les bois où la créature était partie.

« Eh ! Ça va ? » demanda Kadaj en s'approchant d'elle.

« Hein ? Oh… Oui, ça va. »

« C'était quoi, ces cris qu'on a entendus ? Et cette brume… » dit Sephiroth.

« Aucune idée. Ce n'est pas un des monstres traditionnels de la Planète. Peut-être une invocation, ou un sale tour joué par un Terrien… » dit Yazoo.

« Les gens racontent qu'un fantôme hante la ville la nuit, depuis plus de deux semaines », dit Kadaj.

« Arrête, ne me dis pas que tu crois à ça ! » dit Loz.

« Je ne crois pas que c'était un fantôme », dit Ariale.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » demanda Kadaj, vexé qu'elle le contredise.

« Je ne sais pas… Je… Je ne suis pas sûre, mais… J'ai senti que ce n'était pas méchant. Ça me rappelle quelque chose de chez moi… »

« Ah ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de monstres du tout, chez toi ? » demanda Loz.

Ariale secoua la tête.

« Mouais, je dois me tromper. Laissez tomber. Bon, on rentre ? J'ai froid. »

Elle se mit en marche, suivie bientôt par les Argentés. Sephiroth regarda un instant les bois, puis les suivit, fermant la marche.

À quelques mètres d'eux, derrière les bosquets bordant la forêt, un animal les fixait de ses yeux apeurés. Il les regarda s'éloigner avec soulagement, puis se tourna tristement vers les bois inhospitaliers.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Alors, vous avez aimé ? _


	31. Un tourbillon d'émotions

_Merci à **Lunastrelle** et **Avana **pour leurs reviews ! _

_**Avana**, voici la réponse à ta question ! _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. _

* * *

**Chapitre 31 :**

**Un tourbillon d'émotions**

Ariale s'éveilla en sursaut. Elle avait encore fait un cauchemar. Elle était perdue dans le brouillard, à fuir un danger qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais sentait d'instinct.

La jeune fille cligna des yeux, attendant qu'ils s'habituent à l'obscurité. Elle était dans l'un des chambres de l'auberge de Gongaga. Elle dormait dans un lit, le plus près de la fenêtre. Sephiroth dormait dans le second près de la porte.

Ariale perçut de légers ronflements. Ils provenaient du bas de son lit, où son gromelot dormait, pelotonné dans un coussin posé sur les couvertures rien que pour lui.

Les trois autres argentés dormaient dans une autre chambre de l'auberge.

La jeune fille se leva et marcha en silence jusqu'à la salle de bains. Elle n'alluma pas la lumière, l'obscurité lui faisait du bien, elle lui rappelait un peu les profondeurs de l'océan.

Ariale poussa un léger soupir puis ouvrit le robinet et s'aspergea le visage d'eau. Une fois cela fait, elle se retourna pour sortir, quand son regard s'arrêta sur la fenêtre de la salle de bains. Il y avait du brouillard, elle ne voyait quasiment rien au-dehors.

Du brouillard… La créature serait-elle revenue ? Comme pour confirmer ses interrogations, un cri résonna dans la nuit. La chose était revenue.

Ariale sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Elle se dirigea vers la porte de sortie de la chambre quand elle hésita. Sortir seule, sans arme ni personne, pieds nus et en chemise de nuit ? Ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça…

Mais la jeune fille en avait assez d'être tout le temps encadrée. Ce mystère, elle seule pouvait le résoudre, elle le sentait. Il fallait qu'elle y aille, et seule.

Décidée, elle ouvrit la porte et descendit en silence l'escalier. Elle sortit dehors.

Dès qu'elle se fut éloignée de la porte de quelques pas, la brume de la nuit l'enveloppa de son manteau bleuâtre. Curieusement, elle n'avait plus aucun mal à bouger, cette fois.

Mais la créature continuait de crier, elle pouvait l'entendre. Un mélange de peur et d'espoir l'envahit. Il fallait que ce soit ce qu'elle espérait, sinon… elle le regretterait, elle le savait !

Ariale inspira profondément, puis se mit en marche à travers le brouillard. Le contact du sol sous ses pieds la rassurait. L'esprit de la terre était en elle. Parfois, elle pouvait sentir à l'avance quand son pied allait heurter un rocher ou rencontrer un trou. Elle l'évitait alors avec facilité, puis continuait sa progression dans le brouillard.

Elle finit par entrer l'orée de la forêt. Là, dans une clairière, elle l'aperçut. Sa silhouette sombre se déplaçait en cercle dans la brume.

Ariale attendit, puis eut une idée. Elle pouvait contrôler l'eau. Et la brume était faite de vapeur. La jeune fille se concentra, puis tendit les mains devant elle, comme pour ouvrir en grand les battants d'une porte.

La brume se dissipa devant elle. Et enfin, elle put voir la créature qui effrayait tant les habitants de Gongaga. Ce n'était pas un monstre. C'était un cheval.

Un magnifique étalon blanc à la crinière argentée. Celle-ci bougeait étrangement, comme agitée par un vent invisible. Elle semblait fumer. La brume provenait de là. Ariale comprit en croisant son regard : il y avait une petite étincelle verte qui dansait dans ses yeux. L'éclat de la Mako. Cet animal avait dû être amené sur Gaïa pour subir des expériences, et avait acquis le pouvoir de créer une brume protectrice.

Il se tenait près d'un étalage de marchands où étaient rangés des sacs de pommesottes. Il avait réussi à fourrer son museau dans l'un d'eux mal fermé, et mangeait les fruits.

Évidemment, les chevaux n'existaient pas sur Gaïa, on avait donc dû le prendre pour un monstre et le pourchasser pendant tout ce temps. Et il venait hanter la ville chaque nuit dans le seul but de se nourrir.

Le cheval regarda la jeune fille un moment. Tous deux se tenaient immobiles au milieu de la brume. Finalement, avec une infinie lenteur, Ariale fit un pas en avant.

Les oreilles dressées, le cheval ne recula pas, mais se tourna un peu plus vers elle. Soudain, il leva la tête, hennit puis s'enfuit au galop vers la forêt.

« ATTENDS ! » cria Ariale.

Elle voulut lui courir après, quand elle sentit une poigne d'acier se refermer sur son poignet. Elle se retourna et vit Kadaj, son Souba à la main. Il la regardait de ses yeux étincelants de colère.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, enfin ? » dit le jeune homme.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, il l'entraîna derrière un buisson avec lui. Ariale comprit en entendant des bruits de pas. Des gens passèrent devant eux, des épées et des fusils à la main, avec des torches. Des chasseurs. Ils devaient traquer le « fantôme ».

Une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment loin, les jeunes gens sortirent de leur cachette.

« Bon, tu n'as rien ? » demanda Kadaj.

« Quoi ? Non, pourquoi ? »

« Tu étais seule face au monstre qu'ils traquent, je te signale. »

« Mais non, ce n'est pas un monstre ! C'est un cheval ! Un animal domestique de ma planète. »

« Un… cheval ? »

« Oui. Ce sont nos Chocobos à nous. »

« Aaah. »

Le jeune homme parut mieux comprendre.

« Et chez toi, les chevals peuvent créer de la brume paralysante ? »

« On dit des _chevaux_, au pluriel, et non, ils n'ont pas de pouvoirs. Celui-là a dû subir des expériences, vu qu'il n'y a que la Shinra qui peut faire venir des êtres vivants de ma planète sur la tienne. »

« Bon… Mais pourquoi tu es sortie toute seule, dans le noir ? »

« Je voulais vérifier. J'étais tellement sûre que c'était un cheval, mais en même temps… »

« Oui ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Je crois que j'avais peur. Peur de me tromper. »

Kadaj acquiesça en silence, tout en continuant de la fixer. Gênée, Ariale baissa la tête. Dans le noir, l'éclat de la Mako était plus intense dans les yeux du jeune homme. Elle avait l'impression qu'il essayait de scanner son âme au rayon X.

Soudain, des coups de feu retentirent, puis des hennissements. Ariale sentit son cœur se serrer. Non, ils n'avaient pas… ?

« Faut rentrer. On pourrait prendre une balle perdue, il y a des chasseurs partout », dit Kadaj.

Il voulut l'entraîner vers une rue, mais la jeune fille résista.

« Non ! Il faut les arrêter, ils veulent tuer une créature innocente ! »

« Mais c'est dangereux et ça ne nous regarde pas ! »

« Oh, mais bien sûr, toi, tu t'en fiches, ce n'est pas une créature de ton monde… »

Les yeux de Kadaj devinrent plus étincelants. Ariale prit peur. Elle comprit qu'elle avait dépassé les bornes.

« EH ! Je te signale que je suis sorti moi aussi sans autorisation ! Je t'ai vue depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre, je n'ai pas réveillé mes frères, je suis venu pour te sauver, alors que Sephiroth nous avait tous clairement expliqué qu'il ne fallait pas lui désobéir ! J'ai risqué ma peau pour te sauver de ce que je croyais être le piège d'un monstre, et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? En plus, on aura du bol si on réussit à rentrer avant que l'un d'eux ne s'aperçoive de notre absence ! »

« Alors, rentre, mais moi, je reste ! Cette créature est de ma planète, et je ne veux pas… encore perdre une chose qui me rattache à mon monde », finit-elle d'une voix brisée.

Le visage de Kadaj se radoucit en entendant ça. Marmonnant des jurons, il prit l'autre chemin, celui menant à la forêt.

« Bon, alors viens, grouille, avant qu'ils l'attrapent ! »

Ariale surmonta sa surprise et le suivit, un sourire aux lèvres. Mais tandis qu'ils évoluaient dans la forêt, elle finit par ressentir le froid. Elle ne put retenir un éternuement.

« Tais-toi, enfin ! Ils vont nous entendre », dit le jeune homme.

« Désolée », dit Ariale tout bas.

Ils firent encore quelques pas, quand un craquement résonna. Aucun d'eux n'eut le temps de se demander ce que c'était. Ils se sentirent brusquement soulevés du sol puis violemment plaqués l'un contre l'autre, avec des cordes autour d'eux.

Kadaj fut le premier à comprendre : ils avaient été pris dans un piège. Sans doute un dispositif qu'un chasseur avait installé pour le cheval.

Ils étaient dans un filet, coincés dans les airs, suspendus à un arbre. Les cordes étaient si épaisses et serrées qu'ils ne pouvaient pas bouger.

« Génial ! Et maintenant ? » dit Ariale.

Kadaj réalisa que sous la surprise, il avait lâché son Souba. Il était tombé par terre. Il essaya de dégager son bras droit, mais rien à faire. Ce maudit filet était trop serré.

« Tu fais quoi, là ? » demanda Ariale.

« Il y a une petite dague, cachée dans ma botte gauche… j'essaie de l'atteindre ! »

« Attends… j'essaie. »

Heureusement, ses bras n'étaient pas trop coincés, à elle pouvaient passer entre les mailles du filet. Elle les passa sur le torse du jeune homme, puis son dos, mais ne put descendre plus bas. Kadaj la regarda. Ariale réalisa soudain leur situation. Ils étaient collés l'un contre l'autre…

La jeune fille essaya de se concentrer sur la dague, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, ils étaient coincés ! Soudain, elle se souvint : ses griffes !

Elle les sortit, puis leva les bras et essaya d'atteindre la corde retenant le filet. Mais elle n'était pas assez grande.

« Je ne peux pas l'atteindre… ! »

« Attends, je vais t'aider », dit le jeune homme.

Il la saisit par la taille et la poussa vers le haut. Lorsque le visage d'Ariale arriva à sa hauteur, tous deux se figèrent. Leurs visages étaient si proches…

Mais, d'un geste sec, Ariale trancha la corde. Le filet se détendit aussitôt. Ils tombèrent par terre, l'un sur l'autre.

Kadaj gémit. Il était tombé sur le dos, génial ! Et Ariale l'écrasait. La jeune fille posa ses mains sur le sol pour se redresser, mais elle réalisa trop tard son erreur : elles étaient posées de chaque côté de la tête du jeune homme.

Celui-ci la regarda, les yeux brillants, mais pas de colère cette fois. Ariale se figea. Bon sang, pourquoi se sentait-elle si… troublée par ses yeux, tout à coup ?

Soudain, un autre coup de fusil les fit sursauter. Ariale se redressa d'un coup et s'éloigna vivement du jeune homme. Celui-ci se leva, regarda autour de lui et ramassa son Souba.

« On ne peut pas rester plus longtemps, c'est trop dangereux », dit-il d'une voix froide, celle du guerrier estimant le danger.

Ariale obéit et le suivit docilement jusqu'en ville. Intérieurement, elle était soulagée, mais en même temps, une partie d'elle se sentait étrangement triste, comme blessée. Il n'avait rien ressenti ? Ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure ne signifiait donc rien pour lui ?

La jeune fille eut un sursaut mental : depuis quand n'avait-elle plus pensé à lui ? Bon sang, Dylan… Elle l'avait donc oublié avec tant de facilité, juste pendant quelques secondes, coincée dans un filet, plaquée contre un garçon ?

Pourtant, elle avait toujours mal, au fond d'elle. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un jour, cela guérirait, ou même diminuerait. Comment pouvait-elle déjà penser à sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Un habitant d'une autre planète, en plus ! Et qui ne ressentait sans doute rien pour elle, à en juger le détachement qu'il affichait depuis ce qui s'était passé. Pourtant, elle aurait juré avoir vu ses yeux brûler d'une lueur familière, la même que celle dans les yeux de Dylan, lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à éprouver des sentiments l'un pour l'autre…

Lorsqu'ils revinrent à l'auberge, ils prirent chacun la direction de leur chambre respective sans dire un mot.

Une chance, les autres dormaient. Ariale fila se laver un peu dans la salle de bains, puis retourna au lit.

Elle finit par s'endormir, sans se douter un seul instant que dans l'autre chambre, quelqu'un était tourmenté par le même tourbillon d'émotions qu'elle.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Alors, **Avana**, contente ? Tu vois, une de tes suggestions était bonne ! _


	32. Une immense famille

_Merci à **Lunastrelle** et **Avana **pour leurs reviews ! _

_**Avana**, je suis désolée si le type de couples te gêne pour lire l'histoire. Je suis pas la scénariste, pas vraiment, j'agis en fonction de ce qui me vient. Enfin, si tu n'aimes plus l'histoire et ne veux plus la lire, je respecterai ton choix.  
_

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. _

* * *

**Chapitre 32 :**

**Une immense famille**

Allongée sur son lit, Cissnei réfléchissait. Elle redoutait le moment où il faudrait les yeux pour se laisser plonger dans la douce quiétude du sommeil.

Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver à nouveau dans cette maudite ruelle où on l'attendrait, pour lui tirer dessus. Elle ne voulait pas revoir la Rivière de la Vie ni Zack.

_Pourquoi m'avoir imposé ça, Zack ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissée me fondre dans la Rivière de la Vie ? Cette vie est à mourir d'ennui ! _

En plus, elle n'avait personne, ici. Ni famille ni amis ! Elle n'était qu'un fantôme. Comme sur Gaïa, en fait. Non, sur Gaïa, il y avait eu les autres Turks, comme Tseng, Reno et Rude… Même Zack, il était devenu un ami au fil du temps. Elle aurait aimé qu'il soit plus que ça, en réalité… Mais elle avait toujours su, au fond, qu'elle ne pourrait rivaliser avec Aéris.

Son esprit ne put s'empêcher de faire apparaître le visage de Stan. Pouvait-elle vraiment le considérer comme un ami ? Elle l'ignorait.

De dépit, elle saisit son coussin et le plaqua contre son visage, pour étouffer un gémissement. Soudain, elle s'aperçut qu'il commençait à faire chaud.

Repoussant le coussin, elle s'assit sur le lit et ôta sa chemise. Simplement vêtue d'un soutien-gorge et d'un pantalon de toile, elle se rallongea et ferma les yeux, espérant que cette chaleur assommante la ferait dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Soudain, elle perçut une présence derrière elle. Elle voulut ouvrir les yeux, mais il faisait noir. Elle se retourna, et vit une femme en feu devant elle.

« _C'est de votre faute si je suis coincée ici !_ »

Les flammes autour d'elle parurent prendre vie et se jetèrent sur Cissnei. La jeune femme recula et prit peur. Elle était en train de brûler ! Elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler au loin.

« _Cissnei ? Cissnei ! CISSNEI !_ »

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Cissnei ? Cissnei ! CISSNEI ! » cria Stan en la secouant.

La jeune femme se réveilla brusquement et réalisa qu'elle avait changé d'endroit. Elle n'était plus chez elle dans sa chambre, mais dans la cave de l'immeuble. Stan la tenait par les épaules… Réalisant soudain qu'elle ne portait qu'un pantalon et un soutien-gorge, la jeune femme le repoussa d'une gifle puis plaqua ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Rouge comme un pivoine, Stan se retourna et lui tendit sa veste.

« Désolé ! Mais vous vous dirigiez vers la chaudière, vous alliez vous brûler », dit le jeune homme.

« Quoi ? Mais… qu'est-ce que je fais là ? »

« Somnambulisme, en tout cas c'est ce qu'a pensé la concierge quand elle vous a vu passer les couloirs de l'immeuble. Heureusement, personne d'autre n'était là, à part moi. »

En fait, Stan le savait, ce n'était pas tout à fait ça. Il y avait une autre personne ici, dans la cave, avec eux : la femme brûlée. Elle était là, et le fusillait du regard. Un peu plus loin, Stuart et Cyrrus dévisageaient cette femme avec inquiétude.

« Je n'ai jamais eu de crise de somnambulisme », dit la jeune femme en haussant des épaules.

Stan se retourna. « Bah, ce n'est pas grave. »

« Et vous, que faisiez-vous ici ? » dit Cissnei.

« Ben… Je me demandais si vous vouliez dîner avec moi, une nouvelle fois », dit Stan, à court d'arguments. Comment lui avouer qu'il avait suivi l'aura du fantôme de la serveuse jusqu'ici ?

Cissnei cligna des yeux, surprise. Elle aurait pensé qu'il ne voudrait plus lui parler, après leur échange devant le gymnase.

« Quoi, là, maintenant ? ! » dit la jeune femme, surprise.

« Oui. »

Cissnei hésita. Demain, c'était son jour de repos. Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

« Bon, mais laissez-moi le temps de me changer », dit-elle en prenant le chemin de la porte de la cave.

Une fois la jeune femme partie, Stan se tourna vers la femme en feu.

« Laissez-la tranquille ! Pourquoi vous en prendre à elle ? » dit le jeune homme.

« _Pour la ramener. Il faut qu'elle me guide._ » Puis elle disparut dans un nuage d'étincelles.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le silence était à couper au couteau dans la voiture. Stan regrettait presque qu'il n'y ait plus de fantôme. À côté de lui, Cissnei fixait le paysage par la vitre en réfléchissant.

Pourquoi diable avait-elle accepté ce dîner chez Stan ? Zack avait trop déteint sur elle.

« On y est », dit Stan en éteignant le moteur.

Il se figea en voyant que toutes les fenêtres de sa maison étaient allumées. Non, le fantôme avait osé jouer avec l'électronique chez lui, en son absence ? !

Inquiet, il fit signe à Cissnei d'attendre dans la voiture, puis sortit et se dirigea lentement vers l'entrée. La jeune femme hésita, puis sortit à son tour et le suivit à pas de loups. Si jamais il y avait un cambrioleur dans la maison, ses talents de Turk lui seraient grandement utiles pour l'aider à battre cet intrus.

Mais, dès que Stan eut franchi la porte, un tonnerre de voix retentit dans la maison : « STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! »

Interloquée, Cissnei s'approcha de la fenêtre donnant sur le salon, et là, elle vit une bonne dizaine d'enfants qui encerclaient Stan, essayant de lui sauter dessus pour avoir leur lot de câlins. Stan en attrapa deux et les serra contre lui en souriant.

Cinq autres se trouvaient sur le canapé et s'amusaient à sauter dessus. Trois autres dans un coin s'entraînaient à un numéro de magie, où ils sciaient une boîte dans laquelle une autre fillette était enfermée.

« Stan est à la maison ! » s'écria cette dernière, toute contente.

Une porte s'ouvrit dans le fond, et une femme aux cheveux noirs grisonnants entra.

« Stan ! »

« Maman ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? ! Je ne vous attendais pas avant la semaine prochaine ! » dit Stan en la serrant dans ses bras.

« Je sais, mais ton père a eu une prémonition, tu sais comment il est… »

Cissnei n'entendit pas vraiment ce qu'ils disaient, le bruit des enfants et la distance atténuaient les sons, mais en voyant tous ces enfants et cette mère qui étreignait son fils, elle se sentit bizarre. Elle avait l'impression d'être un enfant mendiant qui épiait une famille riche à travers une ouverture dans un mur.

Soudain, un homme entra dans le salon. Il était grand, près de deux mètres, avec des épaules carrées, et le crâne chauve.

« Stan ! » dit-il, tout content.

« Salut, p'pa ! »

Le colosse s'approcha et le souleva dans une étreinte d'ours. Soudain, Cissnei vit une adolescente en tenue gothique se dresser devant elle, de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, et la pointer du doigt.

« Oh, maman ! Il y a une voyeuse ! Qui c'est, cette femme ? »

Un petit vieux moustachu en fauteuil roulant surgit de derrière le canapé et s'écria : « Cette femme ? ! Oh ! C'est Thérèse Leduc ! »

La mère de Stan retint le petit vieux par le bras et lui dit : « Non, papy ! C'est pas Thérèse Leduc ! »

« C'est rien, c'est une fille hantée par un fantôme, mais je lui ai encore rien dit à ce sujet », dit Stan.

« Elle est jolie. Tu sors avec elle ? » demanda malicieusement la mère.

« Non ! »

Énervé, il sortit du salon en fermant la porte derrière lui. Cissnei croisa les bras en souriant.

« Je tombe au mauvais moment, on dirait. »

« Oui, non, enfin… Désolé, ma famille a débarqué sans prévenir », dit Stan en se grattant la tête.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. La mère de Stan apparut dans l'entrebâillement et s'approcha.

« Eh bien, Stan, où sont tes bonnes manières ? Entrez, tous les deux, il fait froid ! Mademoiselle, je vous en prie… »

« Je m'appelle Cissnei. Enchantée, madame. »

« Appelez-moi Miranda, je suis la mère de Stan. Allez, venez ! »

Dans un soupir, Stan suivit les deux femmes à l'intérieur. Ils traversèrent la foule d'enfants et s'assirent à la table longue dans la salle à manger. Miranda avait déjà mis les couverts. Un de plus fut mis pour Cissnei, puis le dîner commença.

« Alors, ça fait longtemps que c'est vous, la fiancée de Stan ? » demanda un garçon assis en face de Cissnei.

« Arrête ! C'est pas ma fiancée ! » dit Stan, juste à côté de la jeune femme.

Pour toute réponse, le petit lui tira la langue. Au bout de la table, le père demanda : « Alors, mademoiselle, vous avez l'intention de fonder une famille avec mon fils ? »

« Mais vous allez arrêter, bon sang ? ! » gémit Stan.

Avec un sourire malicieux, Cissnei répondit en lui prenant le bras : « Eh bien, on a pensé qu'on pourrait se marier au printemps prochain. N'est-ce pas, chéri ? »

Stan se dégagea de son étreinte, lui fila un coup de pied sous la table puis dit : « Je tiens à ce que vous sachiez tous que ce n'est qu'une… »

« THÉRÈSE LEDUC ! Ma petite Thérèse ! » dit le grand-père en plongeant les mains dans son assiette de soupe.

Désespéré, Stan enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. La sœur gothique demanda : « Alors, tu t'appelles Cissnei. C'est bien ça ? »

« Oui, Cissnei. »

« C'est un joli nom. Et très original », dit Miranda.

« Salut, Cissnei ! » La jeune femme se pencha vers la source de cette voix et vit un petit bout de choux aux cheveux roux et hirsutes debout près de sa chaise. Il portait une curieuse boîte en métal dans son dos, comme une batterie de voiture. Deux fils y étaient reliés, et plongeaient dans les poches de son pantalon.

« Et toi, comment tu t'appelles, mon p'tit bonhomme ? » dit Cissnei.

« On me surnomme Gégène. »

« Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ce surnom ? »

Stan et sa sœur gothique se lancèrent un regard affolé. Le petit garçon sortit de ses poches deux pinces reliées aux fils, et les plaqua sur les hanches de la jeune femme.

« Gégène ! » cria-t-il, tout content.

Cissnei gémit. Elle ressentit un choc électrique. Pas assez intense pour mourir, mais assez pour que ça pique.

« J'ai compris », dit-elle.

Tout content, le petit s'éloigna.

« Il vous a adoptée », dit la mère en riant.

« Ah… Génial ! Et vous, vous avez une grande famille, c'est incroyable ! » dit la jeune femme en regardant tous ces enfants, qui mangeaient en discutant gaiement.

« Certains sont des neveux et nièces, Stan est l'aîné de mes treize enfants, du moins en l'absence du plus grand, Dylan », dit la jeune femme.

« Et vous arrivez à nourrir tout ce petit monde ? » demanda la jeune femme, impressionnée.

« Oui. Je fabrique et vends des vitraux, je donne aussi des cours et ça rapporte bien. Mon mari, lui, est directeur d'une clinique de médecine paramédicale. Et nous avons chacun un frère et une sœur qui ont un boulot qui rapporte. Mais l'essentiel, c'est que nous soyons tous heureux ensemble. »

Le père acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Mon fils m'a dit que vous étiez professeur d'arts martiaux », enchaîna-t-il.

« Oui. Je commence dans le métier, en fait. »

« Ah… Et que faisiez-vous, avant ? »

« Garde du corps », dit Cissnei, en espérant qu'il n'allait pas lui demander de détails.

Soudain, la fille en tenue gothique, qui répondait au nom de Morgane, courut près de son père et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Ce dernier faillit s'étrangler avec une cuillérée de soupe. Tout le monde à table se figea.

Le père montra Stan du doigt.

« Toi, à la cuisine. Et que ça saute ! »

L'aîné de la famille quitta la pièce avec son père et Morgane. Une fois seuls et enfermés dans la cuisine, le père prit la parole :

« Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que ce fantôme pyromane fiche dans ton jardin ? ! »

Stan se dirigea vers la fenêtre de la cuisine donnant vue sur le jardin et vit qu'en effet, le fantôme de la serveuse en flammes se trouvait au milieu de la pelouse, près du barbecue.

« Je… Je voulais essayer d'en parler à Cissnei pendant le dîner, mais vous avez tous débarqué, et… »

« Stan, je te l'ai déjà dit ! On ne parle pas de notre don à des étrangers ! Cissnei te connaît à peine, tu l'as toi-même dit ! Et on ne sait toujours pas où est Dylan, ni lui ni Ariale et sa famille ne répondent au téléphone, la police les recherche, alors… »

« Je sais ! Mais ce fantôme a failli tuer Cissnei en la faisant tomber dans la chaudière de la cave, comme la sorcière de Hansel et Gretelle ! Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? »

Soudain, des éclats de rire résonnèrent. Curieux, Stan ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et vit que tout le monde s'était réuni autour Cissnei à table. La jeune femme était en train d'enseigner aux enfants des tours que Reno lui avait appris au bar, lors de leurs pauses entre deux missions. Et apparemment, ils s'amusaient comme des petits fous !

En voyant cela, Stan considéra la jeune femme. Elle avait l'air heureuse, épanouie, et les enfants semblaient vraiment l'apprécier. Stan commençait à l'apprécier.

« Et voilà, brelan d'as ! » conclut Cissnei.

Les enfants applaudirent.

« Vous êtes douée, jeune fille ! » conclut Miranda.

« Alors, tu enseignes les arts martiaux ? » demanda une petite blonde.

« Oui. »

« Oh, maman, je pourrai m'inscrire à ses cours et devenir garde du corps, plus tard ? »

« On verra, chérie. Excusez-moi, Cissnei, c'est juste que j'ai connu un garde du corps comme vous, autrefois. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui, et… il déprimait. Il passait son temps à boire de l'alcool et fumer. Il pensait que sa vie ne l'avait mené à rien, son passé pesait sur sa conscience. »

Cissnei se figea. Tout ça lui rappelait assez son ancienne vie.

« Bon, il faut que je fasse la vaisselle », dit Miranda en prenant la pile d'assiettes et la soupière.

« Attendez ! Je m'en occupe ! » intervint Cissnei.

Elle prit les couverts.

« Oh, vous êtes très aimable ! » dit Miranda.

Souriante, Cissnei s'approcha de la porte de la cuisine entrouverte. Des bruits de voix lui parvinrent.

« Génial ! Alors si je comprends bien, je laisse le fantôme pyromane tuer Cissnei, elle s'en va en enfer et on a plus qu'à se tourner les pouces pour le restant de nos jours. C'est ça, ton idée ? » dit Stan.

« Ouais ! Ce fantôme ne sera apaisé que lorsqu'il aura eu son lot de morts. De toute façon, c'est qu'une étrangère, alors quel intérêt ? » dit Morgane.

Cissnei se figea. Puis, sans bruit, elle déposa la vaisselle au sol et se dirigea vers la sortie de la maison.

« Petite morveuse, tu manques pas d'air ! Jamais l'un de mes enfants ne fera une chose aussi ignoble ! » dit le père.

« Chez les Omens, le devoir des médiums est d'apaiser les fantômes, et c'est un devoir sacré ! » renchérit Stan.

Morgane se dirigea vers la fenêtre et rit.

« Elle va voler ta voiture, Stan ! »

« Mais non, arrête ! »

« Elle est en train de la voler ! »

« Morgane, c'est pas drôle ! »

Soudain, un bruit de moteur retentit.

« Ça y est, elle l'a volée ! »

Stan bouscula sa sœur et vit qu'en effet, la voiture quittait le parking.

« QUOI ? ! ? » dit le jeune homme.

« C'est Robin des Bois, mais à l'envers », conclut Morgane.

Toute la famille courut dehors. Stan cria en direction de Cissnei : « EH ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? ! »

« Parce que tu oses me le demander, en plus ! ? » rétorqua la jeune femme, avant d'accélérer. La voiture se dirigea vers le bout de la rue.

« Laissez passer ! C'est une urgence ! » cria le grand-père, en fauteuil roulant. Puis, tout en poussant à fond son bolide à la poursuite de la voiture, il cria : « J'arrive, mademoiselle Leduc ! J'arrive ! Épousez-moi ! »

Furieux, Stan tendit le poing vers elle. Bon sang, quelle peste ! Il se tourna vers Stuart et Cyrrus. Toute la famille suivit son regard et vit également les deux fantômes.

« Vous deux, suivez-la et arrêtez-moi cette voiture ! »

« _OK !_ » dirent les deux fantômes, avant disparaître.

Mais plus loin dans le jardin, la serveuse eut un sourire malveillant. Ils ne la rejoindraient pas assez vite.

Elle disparut, pour réapparaître dans la voiture, sur le siège de passager, à côté de Cissnei. Cette dernière ne remarqua rien. Pourtant, elle sentit la chaleur. Elle se contenta d'ouvrir une fenêtre pour aérer.


	33. Maîtresse de son destin

_Merci à **Lunastrelle** et **Avana **pour leurs reviews ! _

_**Avana**, c'est okay, merci pour ta réponse ! Et un grand merci à **Lunastrelle** pour ses messages, ils m'ont bien remonté le moral ! _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. _

* * *

**Chapitre 33 :**

**Maîtresse de son destin**

« J'y crois pas ! J'y crois pas ! J'y crois pas… ! » répétait Cissnei, furieuse.

Elle avait roulé pendant près d'une heure quand la voiture était tombée en panne, en plein milieu d'une petite route de campagne déserte.

Elle se retrouvait maintenant seule, sous un ciel d'encre, perdue en pleine nature. Elle ne comprenait pas. Le réservoir était plein, la batterie fonctionnait, les pneus étaient comme neuf, alors qu'est-ce qui clochait ?

Un peu plus loin, les fantômes Stuart et Cyrrus se lançaient des sourires complices. Jamais Cissnei ne pourrait remettre le moteur en marche, ils l'avaient bien escamoté de l'intérieur, à différents endroits qu'une main humaine ne pourrait atteindre sans les outils nécessaires.

La jeune femme tendit la main vers l'un des câbles pour le vérifier, quand il y eut un faux contact. Elle s'électrocuta. Sursautant, sa tête heurta le capot relevé au-dessus d'elle.

Furieuse, elle lança un coup de pied dans la voiture puis la saisit par les deux bords du capot et cria : « Démarre, espace de tas de ferraille ! Tu n'es qu'une lamentable… »

« … lamentable lâcheuse ! Magouilleuse ! Hypocrite, sale traîtresse ! » cria une voix masculine.

Cissnei s'écarta de la voiture et vit Stan devant elle, un vélo jeté au sol près de lui. Il avait l'air essoufflé, mais furieux. La jeune femme éclata de rire.

« Moi, une traîtresse ? ! Alors celle-là, elle est excellente ! Figure-toi que j'ai tout entendu, tout ! Oui… Toi et ta famille alliez me livrer au fantôme qui a provoqué l'incendie au restaurant ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu ra… ? Oh, mais quelle crétine ! C'était le projet de mon idiote de petite sœur ! Personne ne l'écoute jamais ! »

Cissnei ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, puis se ravisa.

« Ah ! J'ai dû manquer un épisode… » dit-elle avec un rire bête.

« Comment t'as pu croire que je te trahirais, voyons ? Je t'avais promis de t'aider ! Et quand je donne ma parole, je tiens ma parole ! »

Cissnei émit un soupir.

« Je suis désolée, Stan, vraiment ! On fait la paix ? »

Stan fit la moue, puis la bouscula et s'approcha du capot. Il le regarda, parut manipuler certains outils avant de se redresser puis fermer le capot. Il monta dans la voiture et mit le contact. Elle se remit en route.

Cissnei fit mine de s'approcher pour monter sur le siège passager, quand le véhicule recula puis se mit à rouler en direction de la route.

« EH ! ATTENDS ! Tu vas pas m'abandonner ici ? ! » cria la jeune femme.

Stan s'arrêta, ouvrit la fenêtre et, tout en gardant les portières verrouillées, dit : « T'as que ce que tu mérites ! Ça t'apprendra à écouter aux portes ! »

« Oh non, t'es injuste ! J'ai tout entendu par hasard, je te signale ! »

Stan allait lui dire qu'il s'en fichait, quand il vit le fantôme pyromane apparaître près de Cissnei. Celle-ci parut soudain prise d'un malaise et se prit la tête dans les mains.

Inquiet, Stan sortit du véhicule et courut la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe à terre. Il eut un léger mouvement de recul. La peau de la jeune femme était brûlante ! Elle transpirait à grosses gouttes et tremblait.

Malgré tout, il l'aida à s'asseoir contre la voiture, tout en fusillant le fantôme du regard. Il sortit une bouteille d'eau du coffre de la voiture puis la laissa en boire un peu avant de lui demander :

« Ça va mieux ? »

« Oui… mais je te jure que je n'écoutais pas aux portes, Stan ! »

« Ah bon ? Alors, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? »

« Mais… rien du tout ! Je… Je… » Elle baissa la tête, confuse. Sentant son trouble, Stan se détendit légèrement et l'encouragea du regard à continuer.

« Je te regardais, avec toute ta famille, et… je me disais que tu avais beaucoup de chance. »

Stan ouvrit de grands yeux surpris puis, contre toute attente, il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la ramena dans la voiture.

Il l'allongea sur la banquette arrière, lui mit un coussin derrière la tête puis la recouvrit d'une couverture.

Avec un soupir, il dit : « Tu parles d'une chance ! T'avoir sur le dos… Mais bon, d'accord. »

« D'accord quoi ? »

« Je vais te protéger de ce fantôme. Je vais essayer de le faire reposer en paix, ainsi tu ne risqueras plus rien. »

Cissnei fit silence, surprise, mais touchée par le soudain élan de générosité de Stan.

« Merci », dit-elle avec un doux sourire.

Stan le lui rendit. De nouveau, tous deux se regardèrent avec l'air troublé. Ils avaient de nouveau l'étrange impression qu'un lien spécial se formait entre eux, de façon naturelle. Comme s'ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient avoir confiance l'un en l'autre… Mais pourquoi ?

Soudain, Stan eut un sursaut. Le fantôme était de nouveau là, juste derrière Cissnei, et il semblait fou de rage. Les flammes autour de lui étaient plus fortes que d'habitude, comme si un souffle de rage attisait sa haine.

« Bon, on y va », dit Stan.

Il ferma la portière, puis monta devant prendre le volant. Il démarra, puis prit le chemin de la maison. Il venait de quitter le sentier pour arriver sur l'autoroute, quand il vit le fantôme juste devant lui. Sans réfléchir, par pur réflexe, il freina brutalement et fit un tour sur lui-même avant de stabiliser le véhicule.

Cissnei le regarda avec effarement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On a failli renverser quelqu'un ? » demanda la jeune femme, inquiète.

Stan poussa un soupir. Le fantôme venait de disparaître dans un tourbillon de flammes.

« Non. On rentre, c'est bon. Je t'expliquerai tout une fois en sécurité, c'est promis ! » dit le jeune homme.

Un peu inquiète, Cissnei acquiesça malgré tout. Lorsqu'enfin la voiture arriva devant la maison, Stan se gara puis l'aida à s'installer dans le salon.

Une fois assise sur le canapé, toujours enveloppée de sa couverture, la jeune femme le regarda s'asseoir dans le fauteuil devant elle puis fixer le plancher, avec l'air de chercher ses mots.

« Ta famille n'est plus là ? » demanda Cissnei, décidée à briser le silence avec un sujet plus anodin.

« Non, ils dorment, en haut. Il y a beaucoup de chambres. »

« Ah… »

Stan poussa un soupir. Bon, tant pis pour la diplomatie, il la jouerait sincère.

« Cissnei, j'ai besoin de savoir qui tu es. Pourquoi ce fantôme en a après toi ? Tu as vu quelqu'un mourir dans un incendie ? »

Cissnei se raidit. Elle avait vu tant de gens mourir, que ce soit dans un incendie, des fusillades ou des tirs de matéria Feu…

« Je… Je ne sais pas qui est ce fantôme, Stan. Vu mon métier, tu t'imagines bien que je n'ai pas les mains blanches, mais… je ne sais pas ! » dit-elle, perdue.

Stan plissa les yeux.

« Et tu viens d'où ? »

« Si je te le dis, tu ne vas pas me croire. Tu vas me prendre pour une folle ou m'éjecter de la maison. »

« Dis toujours, on verra bien. »

« Très bien. Je viens d'un autre monde. »

Stan haussa les sourcils. Elle s'était attendue à une réaction plus forte, mais il semblait ne pas en être à sa première révélation paranormale.

« Je m'en doutais. Tu parles de spectres et de créatures de manière très naturelle, et puis ton nom, ton arme, sans parler de l'étrange énergie spirituelle qui s'est manifestée le soir où je t'ai trouvée sur la route… »

« Et toi, tu es un vrai médium, hein ? »

« Tu en doutes encore ? » demanda le jeune homme, les bras croisés.

« Non ! Mais je… Enfin… C'est juste qu'ils sont si rares dans mon monde ! »

« Ah ? Tu en as connu ? »

« Une seule. Je ne la connaissais pas vraiment, je l'ai observée une ou deux fois de loin, c'est tout. »

« Parle-moi de ton monde. C'est comment, là-bas ? »

Cissnei hésita un peu au début, abordant le sujet de la Rivière de la Vie sans grande conviction. Elle avait peur qu'à n'importe quel instant, il se braque et la traite de folle. Mais non, il l'écoutait au contraire avec un grand intérêt, l'air fasciné par ce qu'il apprenait, comme les Chocobos, les matérias, les invocations ou les Cetras.

« Ça doit être plutôt cool, chez toi. Tu devais pas t'ennuyer », dit Stan, avec un sourire rêveur.

Cissnei fit la moue. Autrefois, quand elle était Turk, elle entendait souvent Reno dire ce genre de choses. Mais lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée enfermée dans un laboratoire, les choses avaient changé. La vie sur Gaïa lui était apparue sans intérêt, froide, grise, sans consistance. Elle s'était sentie trahie par sa planète.

« Jamais je n'y retournerai. Pas après ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Je voulais juste aider un ami, et il est mort malgré tout. Et moi, je me suis retrouvée enfermée dans un tube de verre pendant des années, à subir des expériences ignobles, comme lui auparavant… » dit la jeune femme, d'une voix brisée.

« Tu as fait ce que tu as pu pour l'aider. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui t'attendait. »

Ces mots ne la consolèrent pas. La jeune femme hocha la tête avec l'air agacé. Elle détourna le regard, espérant cacher ses larmes. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit les bras de Stan l'enlacer, espérant lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Elle pleura librement contre son épaule, ne pouvant tenir davantage.

Comprenant que ce serait assez pour ce soir, Stan la tint gentiment par le bras pour l'aider à monter les escaliers, puis la guida jusqu'à une chambre libre à l'étage. Cissnei constata au passage qu'il y avait de longs couloirs jalonnés de portes et trois étages. Décidément, cette maison était incroyable ! Stan devait souvent recevoir des visites-surprises de sa famille. Et dire que sur sa Planète, seuls les Shinra pouvaient se permettre ce genre de luxe !

Arrivée devant la porte, elle l'ouvrit et se dégagea de Stan. Ce dernier garda pourtant la main sur son bras, et lui dit : « En tout cas, c'était courageux de tenir le coup malgré tout ce que tu as vécu. »

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, il se retourna et descendit dans le salon. Restée seule, Cissnei eut un faible sourire. Ce qu'il avait dit lui réchauffait le cœur.

Une fois dans sa chambre, la jeune femme se lava, enfila un pyjama trouvé dans une armoire puis se mit au lit. Elle s'endormit rapidement. Elle s'attendit à ce que les ténèbres l'accueillent, mais au lieu de cela, elle se retrouva dans un immense espace blanc.

Surprise, elle regarda autour d'elle, sans comprendre. Que faisait-elle ici ?

« Alors, ton séjour sur Terre se passe bien ? » dit quelqu'un derrière elle.

Cissnei ne prit pas la peine de se retourner. Elle connaissait bien cette voix. Zack…

« Pourquoi m'avoir amenée dans ce monde, Zack ? » demanda la jeune femme.

Elle entendit le jeune homme soupirer dans son dos.

« C'était le seul moyen de te protéger. Les Turks te recherchent depuis deux semaines. »

« Pourquoi ? Ils ne me croient pas morte, depuis le temps ? »

« Les scientifiques ont retrouvé les rapports concernant ce qu'on t'a fait. Il faut attendre que les recherches se tassent, avant que tu y retournes. »

Cissnei serra les poings. Non ! Elle ne voulait pas y retourner, surtout pas ! Mais Zack ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler, elle se sentit tomber vers le bas.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Cissnei, tout ira bien », dit la voix de Zack dans sa tête, avant qu'elle se réveille.

La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux et gémit. Ainsi, Zack allait la renvoyer sur Gaïa. Tout n'était pas fini. Dire qu'elle commençait à peine à se familiariser avec ce monde, à se faire des amis…

Cissnei se figea brusquement. Des amis ? Depuis quand considérait-elle donc Stan et sa famille comme des amis ? ! En fait, depuis quand s'attachait-elle aussi vite et facilement avec des gens qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures ?

Et Stan… Elle se sentait toujours si bien avec lui, en sécurité. Elle oubliait tous ses soucis dès qu'il était auprès d'elle.

La jeune femme se redressa dans son lit. Non, elle ne serait plus l'esclave du destin désormais. Elle façonnerait sa vie comme elle l'entendrait. Plus de Shinra, plus de Rivière de la Vie ni de forces supérieures pour décider de ce qu'elle devrait faire, où, quand et comment.

Elle quitta la chambre et descendit les escaliers. Stan était dans la cuisine, en train de faire la vaisselle. Apparemment, la famille n'avait pas pensé à la faire.

L'entendant arriver, il se retourna et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Tu as du mal à dormir ? »

Cissnei serra les poings. Comment allait-il réagir ? Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, surtout après leur dispute sur la route, avec la voiture et tout le reste…

Mais les paroles de Zack lui revinrent, ainsi que la peur quant au fait de retourner sur Gaïa. Elle inspira profondément, puis franchit les derniers mètres qui les séparaient et l'embrassa.

Stan se raidit. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. La jeune femme recula et leva timidement des yeux emplis de crainte et d'espoir.

Finalement, le médium se pencha et l'embrassa à son tour. Cissnei ferma les yeux, sentant deux bras protecteurs et puissants l'enlacer.

Tous deux s'écartèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, puis Stan laissa Cissnei se blottir contre lui, un sourire paisible et les joues rosies.

Le médium leva les yeux et s'aperçut que Cyrrus et Stan les regardaient.

« _Oh non, eh ! Je vais aller dehors, c'est comme si je surprenais mes parents !_ » dit Cyrrus, avant de traverser le mur de la cuisine.

Stuart resta, un grand sourire scotché aux lèvres. Stan lui fit signe des yeux de sortir. Il voulait tout gâcher, ou quoi ? !

« _Quoi ? Oh oui ! Oui, d'accord ! Je vais attendre dehors, je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien, tu sais, au cas où, et puis aussi, il y a…_ » dit Stuart.

La main de Cyrrus sortit du mur et l'empoigna par le col de sa veste, le faisant disparaître de la cuisine.

Juste à temps, car Cissnei venait de relever la tête.

« Tu veux un coup de main pour la vaisselle ? » dit-elle, avec un signe de tête vers l'évier.

« Oh, ça peut attendre… » dit le médium avec un sourire malicieux.

Cissnei répondit son sourire, puis le laissa la soulever dans ses bras. Ensemble, ils montèrent jusqu'à l'une des chambres libres. Qu'importe laquelle, cette nuit, il n'y aurait personne pour les déranger.

Ni fantômes, ni famille, ni cauchemars ni rien. Ils étaient ensemble, c'était tout ce qui comptait.


	34. La vérité qui blesse

_Merci à **Lunastrelle** poursa review ! _

_Conseil : relire le chapitre 3 de la fic, vous comprendrez en lisant ensuite celui-ci. Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. _

* * *

**Chapitre 34 :**

**La véritable qui blesse**

Lorsqu'Ariale s'éveilla au matin, elle vit qu'elle était seule. Mais un bruit de douche lui parvint depuis la salle de bain. Sephiroth devait déjà s'être levé. Le gromelot dormait encore sur le lit.

La jeune fille sortit du lit et s'habilla, puis réveilla le gromelot et le laissa se jucher sur son épaule. Ensemble, ils sortirent de la chambre et descendirent en bas, au comptoir. Les trois autres frères étaient déjà là, en train de discuter. Ils levèrent la tête vers elle. Loz et Yazoo hochèrent la tête en guise de salut. Kadaj, par contre, se contenta de la fixer. Lorsque la jeune fille croisa son regard, il détourna la tête.

Ariale se retint d'afficher sa tristesse, mais sa poitrine lui faisait mal tout à coup.

_Arrête ! _se dit-elle.

Sephiroth apparut à son tour. Il paya la note, puis fit signe aux autres de le suivre dehors. Une fois dans un coin tranquille de la ville, loin du regard des badauds, il prit la parole.

« Ariale, est-ce que tu sens la présence d'un esprit, depuis qu'on est ici ? »

« Non. Je ne crois pas qu'il y en ait, ici. »

« Je vois. Dans ce cas, on va quitter la ville. »

Les trois frères affichèrent un air surpris. Ariale, elle, sentit la panique l'envahir. Partir ? ! Déjà ? Mais et pour le cheval, comment allait-elle faire ?

« Et cette histoire de fantôme, alors ? On n'essaie pas de résoudre ce mystère ? » demanda Loz.

« En plus, c'est peut-être un coup de la bande d'Arthur, et on a toujours un compte à régler avec eux », dit Yazoo en croisant les bras.

« Ce monstre n'a pas l'air nuisible, il n'y a eu aucun mort jusque-là », dit Sephiroth.

Ariale jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Kadaj. Il ne disait rien, mais elle voyait bien qu'il avait envie de parler.

« Peut-être qu'il prépare le terrain avant d'attaquer. Il a un pouvoir paralysant, ne l'oubliez pas », dit Loz, qui avait bien envie de combattre un peu.

_Je craque ! _décida la jeune fille.

« Ce n'est pas un monstre », dit-elle.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

« Pardon, tu disais ? » demanda Sephiroth.

« Je sais de quoi il s'agit. C'est un cheval, un animal herbivore et domestique de chez moi. Ce sont nos Chocobos à nous. La Shinra a fait des expériences dessus et il a obtenu ce pouvoir de paralyser ses ennemis et les faire se perdre dans le brouillard. »

« Comment tu sais tout ça ? On ne voyait rien dans la brume ! » dit Yazoo.

« Je le sais parce que… je suis ressortie, hier soir. »

Sephiroth plissa les yeux. Ariale sentit le danger venir. Loz et Yazoo aussi, ils avaient les lèvres serrées et regardaient leur grand-frère comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombe sur le point d'exploser. Kadaj, lui, avait l'air surpris qu'Ariale ne le dénonce pas.

« Je l'ai vu. Il est inoffensif. Il vient juste en ville le soir pour voler des pommesottes, parce qu'il a faim. »

« Et c'est tout ? » dit Sephiroth.

« Quoi ? Non, comment ça ? » dit Ariale, pas très rassurée par le ton extrêmement calme de sa voix.

« C'est tout ce à quoi tu as pensé avant de sortir en douce, seule ? Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que tu aurais pu te tromper, ou bien que les expériences menées sur cette bête auraient pu le rendre dangereux ? Ou que des terriens étaient dans les parages, et qu'ils auraient pu te prendre par surprise ? Tu n'as pas pensé aux risques que tu courrais ? »

« Je… Non, je… Je n'y ai pas pensé… »

Sephiroth secoua négativement la tête.

« … Mais je… »

« Franchement, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu fais ça. »

« Je fais quoi ? »

« Tu agis toujours seule, tu prends des risques inconsidérés, sans te soucier des autres ! Déjà, le dernier jour à Costa Del Sol, tu as filé en douce sans rien dire à personne. Et tu as recommencé hier soir. »

Ariale serra les poings. Là, il commençait à l'énerver.

« Je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller seule, okay ? Désolée si ça perturbe votre petit train-train de mercenaire scrupuleux et bien organisé ! »

Les yeux de Sephiroth s'étrécirent.

« En tous cas, ça me perturbe moins que toi, qui as essayé de te suicider par pure lâcheté. »

Le corps d'Ariale se raidit avant même qu'elle ait saisi le sens de ses mots. Son visage perdit toutes ses couleurs, ses poings se crispèrent au point que ses jointures devinrent blanches. Les trois Incarnés prirent un air horrifié. Là, Sephiroth était allé trop loin ! Ce dernier le réalisa et ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser, quand il sentit une douleur à la joue. Ariale venait de le gifler.

Puis, sans attendre, elle courut hors de l'auberge et s'enfuit à travers la ville, sans regarder autour d'elle. Des cris résonnèrent dans son dos. On l'appelait, on lui demandait de revenir, mais qu'importe. Pas après ça !

Elle courut jusque dans les bois. Une fois qu'elle se fut enfoncée dedans, elle se laissa tomber au pied d'un arbre et se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Comment avait-il osé dire ça ? Comment ? !

_Il se fiche de toi, pauvre cruche ! Tu n'es qu'une alien pour lui, une étrangère pour tous les habitants de ce monde, voilà tout ! _lui répondit une méchante voix dans sa tête.

Ses sanglots continuèrent un moment. Puis elle réfléchit. En effet, elle n'avait rien à faire avec ce monde ni les gens qui l'habitaient. Elle allait se débrouiller seule pour la suite. Elle chercherait les deux autres esprits, elle accomplirait sa mission puis… elle repartirait sur Terre avec les autres quand tout ça serait fini, Aéris lui filerait sûrement un coup de main. Oui, c'était la bonne chose à faire.

Elle se frotta les joues puis se releva.

« Ça faisait un bail, Ariale. »

La jeune fille se figea net au son de cette voix. Lentement, elle se retourna. En voyant qui était son interlocuteur, elle ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

Une jeune fille de son âge se tenait debout devant elle, appuyée négligemment sur une jambe, l'autre tendue sur le côté. Elle avait de longs cheveux dorés lisses et impeccables. Ses yeux étaient bleus et froids comme la glace. Elle portait une chemise sous un corset noir et un pantalon en cuir noir moulant, le tout complété par des bottes à éperon.

« Sonia ? »

La jeune fille sourit, un sourire sans joie.

« Oh ! Tu te souviens de moi ? J'en suis touchée ! Ça fait quand même un bail, depuis le lycée. Où est Dylan, au fait ? Tu pleurais à cause d'une dispute avec lui ? »

« Dylan est mort. »

Sonia haussa légèrement un sourcil, puis son sourire arrogant revint.

« Bon, c'est pas pour ça que je suis venue. Dis-moi, je me demandais ce que tu savais de la Shinra depuis que tu es ici. »

Ariale fronça des sourcils. Sonia réapparaissait après tout ce temps juste pour lui poser des questions sur ce qu'elle connaissait de ce monde ? Non, ça cachait autre chose.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sonia ? »

La jeune blonde haussa des épaules, faisant gracieusement onduler sa chevelure dans son dos.

« Je viens de la part d'Arthur, pour te proposer un marché. Tu peux retourner parmi les terriens si tu fais quelque chose pour eux. »

« Quoi ? »

« Voler la matéria noire. »

Ariale fronça des sourcils. De quoi parlait Sonia ? Elle n'avait jamais aucune matéria de cette couleur !

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« C'est une matéria unique, ma grande ! Elle sert à invoquer un météore pouvant détruire une planète. Armageddon, tu connais, non ? Eh bien, Sephiroth a fait vivre cet épisode à cette planète, il y a longtemps. »

« Quoi ? ! » dit Ariale, stupéfaite.

Jamais on ne lui avait parlé de ça. Cait Sith lui avait dit qu'il avait déserté la Shinra à cause des expériences qu'on avait faites sur lui. Elle savait qu'il avait un passé sanglant, c'était un guerrier après tout, mais là…

« Et je ne te raconte pas le nombre d'autres belles horreurs qu'il a faites, sans parler ses trois Incarnés, de vulgaires clones à sa botte ! Il est une menace pour nous, les terriens. Comment pourrons-nous coloniser cette planète si Sephiroth tente de la détruire une nouvelle fois ? »

Ariale secoua négativement la tête. Bon sang, pourquoi Aéris lui avait-elle dit de chercher les esprits avec ces types pour sauver l'univers si au final, ils cherchaient à le détruire ? !

« Je… Je ne te crois pas ! C'est encore un de tes sales bobards, Sonia ! »

La jeune blonde secoua la tête avec un sourire ravi.

« Dis-moi, Ariale, est-ce que tu aimes ces quatre types ? » dit-elle d'une voix soudain très grave.

Ariale n'eut pas envie de répondre, mais elle sentit soudain comme une curieuse énergie en elle, qui la poussait à ouvrir la bouche et sortir l'idée qui lui était spontanément venue à l'esprit.

« Les Incarnés passent encore, surtout Kadaj. Mais Sephiroth, je ne peux plus le supporter, j'ai envie de le tuer, je… EH ! Mais pourquoi je… j'ai répondu… ? »

Sonia éclata de rire.

« Moi aussi, j'ai subi les injections de Mako. Et c'est ça, mon pouvoir. Personne ne peut me mentir, aucun secret n'existe pour moi ! »

Ariale fit la grimace. Cette vipère avait un pouvoir qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout.

« Repense à ma proposition, Ariale. Tes parents aimeraient sûrement te revoir. Et Diego aussi, c'est surtout lui qui s'est battu pour convaincre Arthur de te proposer ce marché. Bye ! »

Elle fit un petit geste négligent de la main puis disparut dans les profondeurs de la forêt, laissant Ariale seule avec son trouble.

Des bruits de pas retentirent dans son dos.

« Ariale ! Est-ce que ça va ? » dit Kadaj.

La jeune fille se retourna lentement, le temps de se composer un sourire forcé. Le jeune homme fut bientôt rejoint par Loz et Yazoo, qui arrivaient en courant.

« Oui, ça va… » dit-elle.

Les Incarnés froncèrent des sourcils. Ils s'étaient plutôt attendus à la retrouver en larmes, folle de rage ou en train de fuir. Mais au lieu de ça, elle semblait curieusement calme, quoiqu'un peu nerveuse…

« Euh… Sephiroth s'en veut pour ce qu'il a dit, il te cherche, alors on devrait peut-être… » dit Kadaj.

« Je sais », coupa sèchement Ariale.

Elle les suivit, ignorant leurs regards interrogateurs et surpris.

Intérieurement, Ariale avait pris sa décision. Elle allait faire regretter à Sephiroth ses paroles. Et si cette matéria était bien en sa possession, elle allait la lui prendre. Elle allait aussi lui jeter la vérité en pleine figure, il le regretterait amèrement !

* * *

_Et voilà ! Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? À votre avis, elle va vraiment trahir tout le monde et marcher dans la combine de Sonia ou pas ? _


	35. Où les choses sont mises au clair

_Merci à **Lunastrelle **et **Avana** pour leurs reviews ! _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. _

* * *

**Chapitre 35 :**

**Où les choses sont mises au clair**

Debout contre un arbre, seul dans la nuit, Sephiroth regardait la lune en réfléchissant. Lorsqu'Ariale était revenue en compagnie des Incarnés, il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle le regarde avec de la haine. Mais non, elle l'avait regardé bizarrement, comme si elle avait eu peur de lui. C'était bien la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. D'habitude, les gens avaient peur de lui dès la première rencontre.

Elle regardait les autres de la même façon, alors qu'elle s'entendait tout de même mieux avec eux que lui. Pourquoi ce brusque revirement ? Il avait même essayé de s'excuser, mais elle l'avait vaguement écouté, elle avait vivement répondu d'accord, puis n'avait plus abordé le sujet. Elle n'avait pas cessé depuis de le regarder du coin de l'œil, lui comme les autres. Tout ça cachait autre chose. Mais quoi ? Il n'était déjà pas doué pour comprendre les filles quand il était général, alors maintenant qu'il avait découvert qu'il n'était qu'un cobaye de laboratoire… Et dire qu'il avait dû revenir à la fois une troisième fois pour apprendre que sa mère était une humaine, une victime des expériences de ce fou de Hojo…

Il poussa un soupir, puis dégaina son sabre et se mit à s'entraîner, seul dans les bois. Il attendrait encore une heure avant de revenir dans la chambre à l'auberge, de manière à ce qu'Ariale soit bien endormie quand il viendrait se coucher.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ariale ne parvenait pas à dormir. Les paroles de Sonia lui revenaient sans cesse en tête. C'était donc cela, ce terrible passé que Sephiroth et les autres lui cachaient ? Cela expliquait l'événement à Corel.

**(Flashback)**

_Les loups, eux, prirent le chemin de la forêt, effrayés par le bruit des hélices de cette grosse machine qui arrivait droit sur cette ville. _

_Sephiroth allait ordonner à tous de le suivre, quand Cloud bondit du pont du vaisseau et atterrit à quelques mètres de lui. _

_Tandis que ses compagnons descendaient en parachute, il regarda le spectacle autour de lui. Puis Sephiroth et les argentés, auxquels il accorda un regard empli de haine et d'indignation. _

_« Vous avez osé faire ça ? ! »_

_Ariale plaqua les mains sur sa bouche. Oh non ! Sephiroth serra les dents. _

_« Écoute… On n'a rien fait, ce coup-là », tenta Kadaj, d'une voix blanche. _

_« On vient juste d'arriver », ajouta Loz. _

_« VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI ? ! ET NIBELHEIM, ET EDGE NON PLUS, C'ÉTAIT PAS VOUS ? ! ! ? »_

**(Fin du Flashback)**

La jeune fille serra les poings. Était-il possible qu'ils se servent d'elle pour obtenir un nouveau pouvoir qui leur permettrait de détruire ce monde ? Et envahir le sien, par la même occasion, qui sait ?

Elle se souvint aussi de la réaction de Loz à Corel, quand Mégane avait fait allusion à une « Pseudo-Mère ». Mégane avait aussi dit qu'ils souhaitaient détruire le monde, du moins c'est ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre. En entendant tout ça, l'argenté avait paru furieux.

Ariale secoua la tête. Tout ça n'avait pas de sens ! Pourquoi l'avoir sauvée au concert, déjà, à Costa Del Sol, bien avant qu'elle les connaisse tous les quatre ? Et Kadaj, qui avait voulu l'empêcher de se suicider… Elle avait commencé à légèrement retrouver le moral, elle avait perdu ce désir de se donner la mort. À nouveau, les paroles de Sephiroth sur sa « lâcheté » lui revinrent à l'esprit. Elle sentit la rage revenir en elle. Qu'importe ses intentions, elle ne pouvait lui pardonner ça !

_Mais alors, que faire ? _pensa la jeune fille se plaquant un coussin sur le visage.

Elle réfléchit encore quelques instants, puis enfin, elle prit sa décision. Lentement, elle se leva et enfila ses vêtements. Une fois prête, elle se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

L'aube allait bientôt se lever. Sephiroth réalisa alors qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Bah, tant pis ! Ariale n'aurait pas à le supporter au réveil.

Lentement, il prit le chemin de l'auberge, en veillant à ne pas y arriver trop tôt. Il avait fait quelques pas quand il vit tout devenir blanc autour de lui.

Zack apparut devant lui, les poings sur les hanches, l'air soucieux.

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? » demanda le jeune homme fantôme.

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Sephiroth.

« Ariale ! Tu crois que parce que moi et Aéris sommes dans la Rivière de la Vie, on n'est au courant de rien de ce que tu fais ? Comment tu as pu lui dire de telles horreurs ? ! »

« Oh, ça va ! Je me suis déjà excusé, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de plus ? »

« Pas très sincères, tes excuses ! On ne peut pas dire que ça vienne du fond du cœur. C'est aussi ce que t'as sorti à Angeal et Genesis, avant qu'ils meurent ? ! »

Le visage de Sephiroth se durcit. Là, il allait trop loin.

« C'était mes amis, Zack, je les ai connus depuis bien plus longtemps que toi, alors ne viens pas me faire la leçon là-dessus, okay ? Et d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à voir avec Ariale, hein ? »

« Elle va bientôt faire une énorme bêtise, comme eux ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Elle a croisé une fille dans les bois, une terrienne qu'elle a connue enfant. Et elle lui a raconté dans les grandes lignes les horreurs que toi et les Incarnés avez faites du temps où vous croyiez en Jenova. Ariale pense que vous êtes dangereux maintenant, et elle risque de rejoindre les terriens si tu ne te grouilles pas ! »

La lumière blanche et l'image de Zack disparurent. Sephiroth n'attendit pas et courut vers l'auberge. Il vit les Incarnés franchir la porte, l'air ensommeillé.

« Où est Ariale ? » demanda Sephiroth.

« Quoi ? Encore là-haut, elle doit dormir, non ? » dit Kadaj, en bâillant.

Soudain, quelque chose de petit, rond et poilu bondit sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

« Eh, Sephiroth ! »

« Ah, c'est toi, le gromelot ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Euh, c'est au sujet d'Ariale, hier… Quand elle s'est enfuie, j'étais caché dans une poche de sa veste. Je l'ai entendue discuter avec une fille pas très nette. Elle lui disait de vous piquer un objet. Une matéria noire… »

Sephiroth fronça les sourcils. Quoi, la matéria noire ? ! ? Non, elle n'avait pas osé… Inquiet, il se tourna vers Yazoo, celui qui s'occupait du stock de matéria dans le groupe. Ce dernier n'attendit pas et fouilla dans une petite sacoche qu'il gardait sur lui. Il releva la tête, l'air inquiet.

« Il manque une matéria… »

Tous les quatre montèrent jusqu'à la chambre. La pièce était vide, le lit d'Ariale défait et la fenêtre ouverte.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ariale serra fort la matéria noire au creux de sa main. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? ! Voler une matéria comme ça, et partir sans rien dire… Elle n'avait même pas emmené le gromelot avec elle.

Mais c'était maintenant ou jamais, elle devait avoir le cœur net, et Sonia ne resterait pas éternellement !

Bien décidée, elle se mit à courir à travers les bois. Bientôt, elle arriva à l'endroit où elle avait rencontré Sonia. Cette dernière l'y attendait, assise sur un rocher, le dos négligemment appuyé contre le tronc de l'arbre. Elle se leva et regarda Ariale.

« Alors ? Tu as réfléchi ? » dit la blonde.

Ariale s'avança et ouvrit la main. Une matéria noire comme l'encre reposait dans sa paume ouverte. Les lèvres de Sonia s'étirèrent en un sourire triomphant.

« Bien ! J'avoue que tu me surprends, Ariale. Je croyais que tu demeurerais fidèle à tes _amis_, malgré tout ! »

Elle s'approcha pour prendre la pierre, mais Ariale referma son poing dessus et recula.

« Attends ! Tu oublies ta part du marché… non ? »

Sonia haussa un sourcil interrogateur, puis eut un léger rire.

« Oh oui, c'est vrai ! Rejoindre les nôtres… Oui, seulement, Ariale, je crois qu'il y a un léger changement de programme : je n'ai jamais fait partie du groupe d'Arthur, moi. »

« Quoi ? Mais alors que… »

« C'est pour la Shinra que je travaille », dit Sonia. Et sur ces mots, elle claqua des doigts.

Ariale n'eut pas le temps de bouger. Elle sentit quelque chose de froid et pointu traverser sa main droite. Hurlant de douleur, elle tomba à genoux.

« Alors, on fait moins la maligne, là, hein ? » dit une voix d'homme.

Cette voix… Ariale releva brusquement la tête.

« KARL ? ! »

C'était bien lui. L'homme qui avait tué Dylan et son futur enfant. Il sourit puis lui asséna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre. Ariale tomba au sol et se recroquevilla sur elle-même en gémissant.

« Ça te rappelle quelques bons souvenirs ? » lui souffla l'homme à l'oreille.

« Finis le travail et récupère la matéria, on doit y aller ! » dit Sonia, qui observait la scène avec l'air ennuyé.

« Avec joie ! » dit Karl.

Il saisit la pierre au sol puis se tourna vers Ariale et sortit un revolver de sa veste. Il le braqua sur la tête de la jeune fille, prêt à tirer, quand un éclair bleu apparut devant lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, il reçut un coup de poing d'une force incroyable en plein visage et s'envola en arrière, allant heurter le tronc d'un arbre.

Ariale leva la tête et poussa un léger cri de surprise.

« Loz ? ! »

Ce dernier quitta Karl du regard et se pencha vers elle avec l'air inquiet.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda le jeune homme.

Kadaj et Yazoo apparurent près de lui, l'arme à la main.

« Ariale ! » dit Yazoo.

« Bon sang, pourquoi tu es partie sans rien dire ? » demanda Kadaj.

« On s'est inquiétés ! Tu y as pensé ? » ajouta le gromelot en bondissant sur le sol devant Ariale.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux. Ils étaient donc venus pour la sauver… Les trois frères et la boule de poils se tournèrent vers Sephiroth, un peu en retrait, qui regardait la scène avec l'air ahuri.

« Dis quelque chose, Sephiroth ! » lança Kadaj.

« Euh… Ouais, ouais… De toute façon, tout a été dit… » marmonna l'ex-Général en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Qui va là ? » cria Sonia.

Elle s'avança, l'air fâché.

« De quel droit vous nous dérangez ? Cette affaire ne regarde que les terriens ! » dit la jeune fille.

« Alors, tu es l'une d'entre eux ? » lança Sephiroth.

Kadaj se plaça à ses côtés, Souba à la main.

« Si tu as des pouvoirs, tu ferais mieux de t'en servir pour te protéger, ma jolie, car on sera sans pitié ! » dit-il.

Sonia haussa des épaules.

« Je ne suis pas venue pour me battre. Les joutes à l'épée, c'est pas mon truc. Karl, je t'ai dit de finir le travail ! »

L'homme revint se placer devant elle tout en mâchant sa joue endolorie. Du sang coulait de sa bouche.

« Toi… Je t'ai vu, sur la falaise ! » dit Kadaj.

Karl sourit, un sourire révélant des dents maculées de sang et de boue.

« Hé, hé ! Oui ! C'est bien moi ! Celui qui ai tiré sur Ariale, et l'ai fait tomber du haut de la falaise. Et toi, tu es celui qui n'a rien pu faire pour la sauver. »

Les traits de Kadaj se crispèrent.

« Comme si c'était ton seul crime, sale monstre ! » lança Ariale, d'une voix étouffée par la douleur.

« Un monstre ? Moi ? Sais-tu seulement qui sont ces types qui t'accompagnent ? » dit Karl.

« Ce ne sont pas eux qui ont tué mon fiancé et le bébé que j'attendais ! »

Les quatre argentés regardèrent Ariale puis Karl.

« Quoi ? Tu as… ? » dit Sephiroth.

Karl répondit par un éclat de rire dément.

« Oh oui, c'est bien moi ! Cette petite idiote ne vous l'a pas dit ? Il faut dire qu'il y a de quoi avoir honte. Découvrir qu'on attend un enfant, puis le perdre quelques heures après… Elle ne supportait pas l'idée d'avoir fait une fausse couche et voulait mettre fin à sa vie, mais ce petit crétin de Kadaj a su la raisonner au dernier moment, et elle a abandonné l'idée du suicide. Vous savez, il n'y a qu'une chose que je regrette dans tout ça : que son bébé soit mort. Si j'avais su, j'aurais laissé cette traînée poursuivre sa grossesse puis donné le bébé aux laboratoires de la Shinra. Il aurait fait un bon cobaye… comme chacun de vous, autrefois ! HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! HAAARGH ! »

Il fut interrompu par un éclat de lumière étincelant qui coupa plusieurs arbres autour de lui. Il se tourna vers Sephiroth, qui ramenait lentement Masamune contre lui pour une nouvelle attaque. L'aura autour de l'ancien général de la Shinra avait changé, elle était froide, glaciale. Et l'éclat dans ses yeux était effrayant. Karl comprit pourquoi on le surnommait le Cauchemar.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça, parce que maintenant, je vais te tuer. Et ce sera vite fait ! » dit Sephiroth, d'une voix aussi tranchante que le fil de son sabre.

Sonia fit un pas en avant et poussa un soupir.

« Vos histoires m'ennuient, les gars ! Pourquoi faire tout ce cirque alors que c'est nous, les gagnants ? »

Elle ouvrit la main, révélant la matéria noire.

« Oh non ! Ariale, tu n'as pas osé ? ! » dit Kadaj en se tournant vers elle.

Cette dernière lui lança un bref regard puis reporta son attention sur Sonia. Celle-ci leur offrit un sourire victorieux.

« Hé, hé, oui ! La matéria noire ! Votre jeune amie n'est pas aussi innocente que vous le croyiez. Admirez plutôt le pouvoir des terriens ! »

Elle tendit la main vers eux, pour déchaîner le pouvoir de la matéria, mais la seule chose qui sortit de sa main fut… un sort de soin niveau 1 qui ne fit rien à Sephiroth ?

« Hein ? » dit Sonia.

Elle regarda la matéria, puis plissa les yeux. Elle frotta dessus… et vit que c'était de la peinture écaillée.

« Quoi ? ! »

Ariale lui offrit un sourire sadique.

« Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te donner la matéria noire, alors que c'est de ta faute si j'ai passé presque toute ma vie à souffrir d'asthme ? ! Tu me connais mal, Sonia ! »

« Mais… alors pourquoi toute cette mascarade ? ! » dit Sonia.

« Tu voulais encore gérer les choses toute seule ? » devina Yazoo.

Ariale baissa tristement les yeux. Karl regarda Sonia avec inquiétude. Maintenant qu'elle avait découvert l'entourloupe, elle n'affichait plus aucune arrogance. Elle semblait au bord de la crise d'hystérie.

« Et zut ! Changement de programme, on se replie ! » cria la blonde.

Elle saisit Karl par le bras et jeta une espèce de boule grisâtre au sol. Sephiroth se précipita pour les arrêter, quand un nuage de fumée grise enveloppa les deux ennemis et s'éleva dans le ciel.

Il ne restait plus rien d'eux, ils avaient disparu.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Le lendemain, à l'auberge…_

« Maintenant tu sais tout », dit Sephiroth.

Assise à la table dans la chambre de l'auberge, Ariale l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre. Il lui avait tout raconté, depuis la lecture des rapports falsifiés d'Hojo jusqu'à sa résurrection, en passant par tous ses méfaits et ceux des Incarnés, commis au nom de Jenova, leur fausse Mère.

« … C'est une histoire de fous », souffla Ariale.

Sephiroth fit la moue. Il s'était attendu à une réaction différente, pas une attitude aussi sceptique.

« Mais toute cette histoire ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi vous voulez m'aider à retrouver les esprits et sauver le monde », dit la jeune fille.

« Mais je te l'ai dit, enfin ! Pour racheter nos péchés. Ça n'est pas assez clair ? »

« Non, je veux dire… Je suis comme Jenova, je viens d'une autre planète ! »

Avait-il bien entendu ? Elle croyait que c'était elle le monstre, dans cette histoire. Il ne put se retenir, il éclata de rire. Et réalisa aussitôt que cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Mais il faut dire qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que les rôles soient inversés.

« Ariale, je me fiche de savoir que tu viens d'une autre planète ou d'ici. Ce que je veux, c'est que tu acceptes notre aide. Et crois-moi, je ne dis pas souvent ce genre de choses. »

« Ah, ça oui ! J'avais remarqué », dit la jeune fille avec ironie.

Puis, reprenant son sérieux, elle regarda le jeune homme un instant avant de se lever et lui tendre la main.

« C'est bon, je marche. Aidez-moi à trouver les deux derniers esprits, s'il vous plaît, et je vous ferai confiance. Marché conclu ? »

Sephiroth regarda la main qu'elle lui tendait.

« Marché conclu », dit-il en la serrant d'une poigne ferme.


	36. Emilia

_Merci à **Lunastrelle** et **Emokami** pour leurs reviews ! _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. _

* * *

**Chapitre 36 :**

**Emilia**

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'Ariale et les Argentés parcouraient la forêt entourant la ville, à la recherche du cheval. En fait, Ariale ne s'était jointe aux recherches que le deuxième jour, Sephiroth l'avait obligée à rester au lit toute une journée pour se remettre des blessures que Karl lui avait infligées.

La jeune fille avait béni les esprits de la faire guérir aussi vite. Un être humain normal aurait attendu plusieurs semaines avant que sa main commence à cicatriser. Les matérias de soin aussi avaient fait des merveilles !

Elle était tout de même surprise qu'après sa guérison, Sephiroth ait accepté que le groupe reste pour chercher le cheval. Depuis que les choses avaient été mises au clair entre elle et les garçons, ces derniers avaient l'air moins renfermés. Il y avait toujours de la tristesse en eux, mais il n'y avait plus de tension due au fait que tant de choses aient été retenues entre eux. Le seul qui demeurait vraiment gêné était Kadaj.

Chaque fois qu'Ariale lui parlait, il semblait ailleurs. Et dès qu'elle essayait de le regarder en face, il détournait le regard ou trouvait un prétexte pour s'éloigner. Ce comportement irritait la jeune fille. Quoi, il lui en voulait plus que ses frères d'avoir joué cette comédie avec Sonia et Karl pour la matéria noire ? !

Cette histoire l'énervait, mais elle pensait aussi au cheval. Les chasseurs avaient presque fini de ratisser la forêt, ce qui signifiait que bientôt, la bête risquait d'être capturée ou abattue.

Il faisait encore nuit lorsqu'ils partirent le troisième jour. L'aube viendrait bientôt. Tous les quatre marchaient à travers la forêt, sondant les arbres du regard, essayant de déceler un bruit ou un signe qui leur indiquerait la présence de l'animal.

« Grmmbl… On va chercher encore longtemps ? » dit le gromelot sur l'épaule d'Ariale.

« Pour la vingtième fois, oui ! » répondit Kadaj, énervé.

« Oh, ça va, pas la peine de me répondre sur ce ton ! » répliqua la boule de poils.

« Non, il a raison, tu exagères ! dit Ariale. C'est toi qui as voulu nous accompagner dès le début, alors arrête de grommeler ! »

« Mais… je suis un gromelot ! » gémit le petit animal d'une toute petite voix.

« Bon, ben, occupe-toi ! Fais quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais arrête de te plaindre ! » dit Ariale.

« Pffft, d'accord… j'vais essayer… ! »

Kadaj serra les poings. Bon sang, si cette bestiole ne la bouclait pas, il allait la jeter dans les airs ! Soudain, un cri retentit.

« C'est le cheval ? ! » demanda le gromelot en bondissant, tout content.

Ariale sut tout de suite que non. Les chevaux ne criaient pas de façon aussi humaine !

« Quelqu'un a besoin d'aide, on dirait », fit Sephiroth.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Emilia n'en pouvait plus. Ils allaient la rattraper, elle n'en pouvait plus ! Cette maudite forêt ne comportait que des arbres, mais pas de buissons assez gros ou adaptés pour se cacher.

Son pied trébucha contre une racine. Elle tomba à terre. Se retournant, elle vit des hommes en uniforme de fantassin Shinra courir vers elle.

« C'est elle ! »

« La voilà ! »

« On la tient ! »

Terrifiée, la jeune fille ferma les yeux, prête à se faire violemment empoigner par les hommes, mais soudain, il y eut d'autres bruits dans son dos. Elle n'eut pas le temps de tourner la tête, elle vit des éclairs bleus et argentés, puis les hommes de la Shinra reculèrent, avec des brûlures sur le corps.

« Quoi ? ! » crièrent plusieurs.

Kadaj sortit des buissons, le bras gauche luisant d'une matéria Foudre.

« Fichez le camp ou la prochaine salve fera plus de dégâts ! » dit le jeune homme en brandissant son poing.

« Pfft ! Tu te prends pour qui, gamin ? » dit un soldat.

« Tuons-le puis emmenons la fille ! » dit un autre.

Kadaj poussa un soupir, puis activa une deuxième fois sa matéria. Cette fois, les éclairs qui en jaillirent touchèrent chaque soldat. Tous tombèrent au sol, gravement amochés.

Emilia avait regardé le spectacle bouche bée. Qui était cet homme vêtu d'une cape noire qui venait de vaincre tous ces hommes ? !

Trois autres arrivèrent bientôt, accompagnés d'une jeune fille avec sur son épaule une curieuse petite boule de poils brun clair.

« Tu pourrais nous attendre avant de commencer le combat ! » dit Loz, l'air vexé.

« Désolé, mais ça semblait urgent », dit Kadaj avec un faux sourire.

« A… Ariale ? » dit Emilia.

Tous regardèrent l'adolescente avec surprise. Ariale était encore plus perdue que les autres.

« On se connaît ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Oh ! Ariale, c'est toi ! » dit Emilia, en lui sautant au cou.

Surprise, Ariale ne repoussa pas son étreinte mais n'y répondit pas non plus. Elle fixa la fillette de treize ans, aux cheveux roux et au visage piqueté de taches de rousseur. Elle portait une tenue d'hôpital bleue et une blouse jaunâtre, typique de celles qu'on donnait aux gens dans les hôpitaux. Elle devait donc venir d'un laboratoire.

« C'est moi ! Emilia ! Tu ne te souviens pas ? »

« Emilia… ? Oh, mais oui ! Emilia Jones ! Ça fait un bail ! Tu as tellement changé, je ne t'avais pas reconnue ! » dit Ariale en la prenant par les épaules.

« Elles se connaissent ? » murmura Kadaj.

« On dirait bien », répondit Yazoo sur le même temps.

Ariale se tourna vers les autres avec le sourire.

« Emilia Jones était une enfant quand je l'ai connue. Je faisais du baby-sitting quand j'étais plus jeune, pour payer mes études ! »

Plus tard, le groupe avait établi un petit feu dans une clairière. Emilia commença à raconter son histoire.

« J'ai été enlevée avec mon père et ma mère il y a six mois. Nous avons subi des injections Mako. J'ai survécu au traitement, mais mes parents n'ont pas eu cette chance. Il y a quelques jours, on m'a sorti de ma cellule, on voulait m'envoyer dans un hôpital pour soigner quelqu'un grâce à mon don. Mais je m'en suis servie pour m'enfuir. Ça faisait deux jours que je courrais dans la forêt quand vous m'avez trouvée puis porté secours. »

« Je vois », dit Ariale.

« Tu possèdes un don de guérison ? » demanda Yazoo.

« Pas vraiment. Mon don est un peu plus… spécial que ça. »

« Comment ça ? »

Emilia regarda autour d'elle, puis tendit la main vers le gromelot. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'elle allait faire, quand il se figea. Les doigts d'Emilia brillaient d'une douce lueur argentée. Dès qu'ils furent en contact avec sa fourrure, tout son corps rond se mit à rapetisser.

Tous regardèrent avec stupeur le gromelot. Ce dernier se tourna vers Ariale et la fixa avec de grands yeux curieux, comme un enfant.

« Môman ? » demanda le gromelot d'une voix enfantine.

« Je peux faire rajeunir les gens ou les faire vieillir », dit Emilia.

« Waouh ! » dit Loz.

« C'est dingue ! » dit Ariale, soufflée.

« Oh… Eh, tu pourrais me faire vieillir un peu, s'il te plaît ? Juste un ou deux ans de plus, que je sois enfin traitée en adulte par mes frères ! ? » demanda Kadaj, l'air surexcité.

_Si ça peut le faire gagner en maturité… mais même avec un pouvoir aussi incroyable que celui de cette fille, j'en doute ! _pensa Sephiroth en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Non, désolée. C'est trop dangereux, je maîtrise mal les effets pour le vieillissement. Encore qu'avec les animaux, ça passe », dit Emilia en retouchant le gromelot.

Celui-ci reprit alors sa taille initiale. Il cligna des yeux, l'air perdu.

« Tiens ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai comme un trou… » dit la boule de poils.

« C'est un sacré pouvoir, Emilia ! Je comprends que les hommes de la Shinra tiennent à te garder. Qui ne rêverait pas de rester éternellement jeune et en bonne santé ? ! » dit Yazoo.

À cette remarque, Emilia ne sourit pas, elle se contenta de pousser un soupir.

« Je déteste ce pouvoir. Ce que ces gens m'ont fait… Tuer mes parents, me changer en une espèce de bête de foire, réduire ma vie à celle d'une fugitive sur une planète inconnue… Ariale, je suppose que tu es dans la même situation que moi ? »

« Hein ? Euh, oui, c'est vrai, je suis passé par là. »

« Ah ? Ça a changé ? » demanda Emilia, curieuse.

Ariale se tourna vers les argentés et leur adressa un léger sourire auquel ils répondirent.

« Tu sais, beaucoup d'autres terriens se sont enfuis et dispersés sur cette planète. Mes parents ont réussi à former un clan pacifique, isolé de tous. Je le sais parce qu'ils me l'ont dit en rêve. Si tu veux, je peux les contacter puis leur demander comment t'envoyer auprès d'eux. Tu serais en sécurité. »

« Oui… ce serait bien… Si ça peut m'éloigner de ces monstres… » dit Emilia, peu convaincue.

« Des monstres ? Quels monstres ? » demanda Sephiroth.

« Trois types et une femme, habillés en noir. Ils sont cruels, ils me font si peur ! Ils sont passés au laboratoire et ont ordonné qu'on me fasse muter. Ils m'ont regardée d'une telle façon… J'en frissonne encore, rien que d'y penser ! Pour eux, je n'étais qu'un vulgaire objet dont ils jaugeaient la qualité. Ils disaient qu'ils voulaient se servir de moi pour soigner leur patron. »

« Leur patron ? ! » dirent Sephiroth et Kadaj en chœur.

« Oui. Brutus… non, Rufus Shinra, je crois. Ils disaient que je devais me servir de mon pouvoir pour lui rendre sa jeunesse. Il paraît qu'il est dans une sorte de coma profond et au seuil de la mort, tant il a vieilli. »

Ariale sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Un homme très vieux, escorté de personnes tout en noir… Des souvenirs défilèrent devant ses yeux.

**(Flashback)**

_Rufus saisit la télécommande puis se mit à taper sur d'autres touches. Il y eut soudain un long sifflement, puis le clignotant de la télécommande vira au rouge avant de s'éteindre. _

_Dylan eut un violent soubresaut, puis tomba au sol. _

_« DYLAN ! » cria Ariale. _

_Elle courut le prendre dans ses bras. Le jeune homme saignait du nez, et la peau de son front avait pris une teinte violacée inquiète, comme si des vaisseaux sanguins dans sa tête avaient explosé. _

_« Oh non… » murmura la jeune fille. _

_Dylan leva lentement les yeux vers elle, puis tendit une main pour caresser sa joue. _

_« Je t'aime… Je… t'aime ! », dit-il dans un souffle. _

_« Dylan… » répondit Ariale d'une voix emplie de sanglots. _

_La main de Dylan retomba sur sa poitrine. Sa tête bascula en arrière. Ariale se figea, puis secoua négativement la tête. Non ! Elle ne le supporterait pas ! Elle se mit à le secouer, à crier son nom, mais rien y fit. _

_Le corps de Dylan s'enveloppa d'une lumière blanche, puis disparut dans ses bras. Impuissante, les yeux ruisselants de larmes, Ariale regarda l'étrange masse lumineuse s'élever le ciel pour y disparaître. _

_Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Pas lui ! Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser davantage. Il y eut soudain un autre coup de feu. _

_Et cette fois, elle ressentit nettement la douleur dans son dos, au niveau du cœur. _

_La jeune fille tomba à genoux. À travers la douleur, elle se retourna et vit le coupable : Rufus Shinra. Il avait sorti son fusil et tiré sur elle ! _

_Ariale ne comprit alors rien à ce qui se passa. La douleur dans sa poitrine parut électriser tout son corps, puis tout devint… flou, comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait pris les commandes de son corps. _

_Le visage de la jeune fille se déforma. Ses yeux devinrent ronds et noirs comme ceux d'un requin, et ses dents s'allongèrent, comme la mâchoire d'un poisson carnivore. Ses mains se couvrirent de griffes. _

_Elle s'accroupit sur elle-même, comme un fauve. Puis soudain, elle se dressa vers le ciel et poussa un hurlement déchirant. Tous les animaux s'enfuirent vers l'océan, les oiseaux s'envolèrent vers le ciel, noyant la foule dans un nuage d'ailes et de plumes. _

_Lorsque Rufus put à nouveau voir, il réalisa que la fille se trouvait juste devant lui ! Elle leva la main droite devant lui, celle où se trouvait une étrange blessure, puis la posa violemment sur sa poitrine, pile à l'endroit du cœur. _

_Il sentit cinq griffes se planter dans sa peau, puis une douleur foudroyante envahir sa poitrine et se répandre dans tout son corps. Il tomba au sol. La créature se baissa avec lui, sans le lâcher. _

_« PATRON ! » hurlèrent les Turks. _

_Tseng et Elena sortirent leurs armes à feu et se mirent à tirer sur cette… chose. Sentant les balles la toucher, Ariale se tourna vers eux et leur adressa une grimace sifflante. _

_Enfin, elle finit par lâcher Rufus et s'enfuit vers la mer à une vitesse surhumaine. Elle plongea dans l'océan et y disparut. _

_Sephiroth détacha son regard de la fuyarde pour se tourner vers Rufus. Il était toujours allongé par terre. Mais il put constater, comme tout le reste de la foule, qu'il n'était plus le même. _

_Ce n'était plus un jeune homme blond qui se tenait allongé par terre, mais un vieillard couvert de rides, avec de rares cheveux blancs épars sur un crâne piqueté de taches rouges. _

**(Fin du Flashback)**

C'était lui, l'homme qui avait provoqué la mort de son fiancé, avec cette télécommande qui contrôlait le jeune homme comme un robot. Et c'était lui qui lui avait tiré dessus, provoquant une rage incroyable en elle. La jeune fille croyait pourtant l'avoir tué, en utilisant le pouvoir de sa fente nourricière, lorsqu'elle n'avait encore que l'esprit de l'eau en elle.

« Alors, il est toujours en vie… » dit Yazoo, songeur.

« Manquait plus que lui ! Comme si on n'avait pas assez d'ennemis dans cette histoire », soupira Loz.

Kadaj ne dit rien. Il connaissait un peu plus Rufus qu'eux et il le haïssait, même s'il savait qu'il lui avait fait du tort autrefois au nom de Jenova. Sephiroth, lui, le haïssait depuis toujours, et il n'avait pas éprouvé le moindre regret en voyant la façon dont Ariale l'avait traité. Il regarda la jeune fille. Elle ne semblait pas déçue, mais effrayée.

Cet homme, Rufus Shinra, celui qui avait programmé tout le projet d'enlèvement et d'expérimentation sur les terriens, celui à cause de qui tant de gens avaient souffert… Il était toujours en vie !


	37. Général Jakhov

_Merci à **Lunastrelle**, **Avana** et **Emokami** pour leurs reviews ! _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. _

* * *

**Chapitre 37 :**

**Général Jakhov**

Assis à l'arrière de l'hélicoptère, Tseng attendait. Rien ne se passait comme prévu. Cette fille du laboratoire, celle qui aurait dû soigner leur patron, elle avait réussi à s'enfuir.

Elle avait été enchaînée pourtant, escortée dans un camion qui avait roulé à travers la forêt, avec pour destination Rocket City, où ils l'auraient fait monter dans un vaisseau loué pour aller jusqu'à Healen, où Rufus Shinra attendait qu'on le guérisse.

Mais le pouvoir de cette fille n'affectait pas que les gens. Elle pouvait aussi faire vieillir les objets. Elle avait accéléré l'évolution du métal de ses chaînes au point qu'elles avaient été réduites à un tas de rouille. Les portes du camion où on l'avait enfermées avaient subi le même sort.

Elle avait sauté du véhicule en marche et fui à travers la forêt. Et maintenant, il apprenait que les hommes chargés de la retrouver avaient été battus par un garçon correspondant fort à la description d'un des Incarnés.

À cette pensée, Tseng eut un frisson. Elena n'était pas venue, elle avait dit qu'elle préférait rester veiller sur le patron. Tseng savait qu'elle avait utilisé ce prétexte juste pour éviter la confrontation, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Mais pour lui, c'était l'occasion de se venger de ce que ces trois maudits argentés leur avaient fait endurer. Peut-être qu'il pourrait utiliser la gamine pour les torturer ? Elle pourrait les réduire à l'état de vieux décrépis… Un sourire machiavélique étira ses lèvres. Oui, ce serait parfait !

Mais d'abord, pour la retrouver, il avait besoin d'une aide particulière. Et cette aide se trouvait à Gongaga.

Enfin, l'hélicoptère atterrit dans les ruines du vieux réacteur. Tseng et Rude en descendirent, Reno resta dans l'appareil et reprit de l'altitude.

Tseng regarda autour de lui puis cria : « Jakhov ? JAKHOV ! »

Son ouïe affinée de Turk le prévint d'un bruit de métal rouillé, grinçant dans son dos. Il se retourna et vit un vieux monsieur descendre l'escalier du réacteur. Il était accompagné de deux hommes au physique patibulaire. Tous trois portaient de grands manteaux de laine grise, de style russe. Le vieux monsieur portait une toque et avait une épaisse moustache grise. Il tenait à la main une pipe.

« Ah ! Bonjour, camarade Tseng ! » dit-il, avec un accent russe.

Tseng se retint de grimacer. Il puait l'alcool. D'après ce qu'il avait appris sur le monde des terriens, il s'agissait de l'odeur de la vodka.

« Non. C'est _M. Tseng_ pour vous ! »

« D'accord, Monsieur Tseng Pour-Vous ! Mais moi, on m'appelle _Général Jakhov_ ! »

Tseng leva les yeux au ciel. Mais il allait avoir besoin du pouvoir de cet abruti pour retrouver la gamine.

« Vous êtes prêt à utiliser votre pouvoir ? » demanda le Turk.

Jakhov émit un ricanement, puis dit :

« Vous frapperiez à la porte du Kremlin en criant : ''_C'est Lénine !'_' ? »

« Bon, alors vous voulez quoi ? » demanda Tseng.

Jakhov tourna les yeux vers Rude. Tseng suivit son regard puis comprit.

« Donne-lui, Rude. »

Le Turk lui tendit alors une mallette qu'il tenait à la main. Tout content, Jakhov la saisit puis dit : « Ah, mais avant de commencer, venez prendre un verre de vodka, camarades ! »

« Non, merci, nous n'avons pas le temps », dit Tseng.

« Oh, mais j'ai plein de vodka ! » dit le général.

_Misère, je sens que ça va être une longue mission ! _pensa Tseng, les yeux au ciel.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ariale s'éveilla avec une curieuse sensation. Quelque chose clochait, c'était ce qui l'avait poussé à ouvrir les yeux. Elle regarda autour d'elle.

Sephiroth était assis en tailleur devant le feu et avait la tête légèrement baissée. Apparemment, il somnolait. Les autres étaient allongés par terre dans la clairière et dormaient.

Bizarre, pourquoi s'était-elle réveillée, dans ce cas ? Elle tendit l'oreille et entendit un bruit. Un curieux bruit. Comme un craquement de branches.

Elle réalisa alors qu'il y avait du brouillard tout autour d'eux. Lentement, la jeune fille se redressa et s'avança vers la direction d'où provenait le bruit.

Elle finit par l'apercevoir. Le cheval se tenait entre deux arbres, légèrement caché dans l'ombre. Ariale s'arrêta, de peur de l'effrayer. Il était si beau. Elle avait tellement envie qu'il devienne son cheval !

Lentement, elle ferma les yeux, laissant l'esprit de la terre s'éveiller en elle. Elle sentit alors la présence du cheval, comme s'il faisait partie de son univers. Elle pouvait ressentir sa peur, sa méfiance, mais aussi sa curiosité. Il sentait qu'elle n'avait pas de pensées hostiles, qu'elle était un peu comme lui, perdue dans un monde où elle ne connaissait rien.

Doucement, Ariale s'accroupit, et saisit une touffe d'herbes qu'elle lui tendit.

Finalement, le cheval s'approcha. Il s'arrêtait à chaque pas avant de repartir. Enfin devant Ariale, il se pencha et engloutit les brins d'herbe. Ariale en profita pour le regarder. Sa robe était gris perle, mais très sale. Personne ne s'était occupé de lui depuis plusieurs semaines, peut-être des mois ? Sa crinière était pleine de saletés, emmêlée par endroits. Et de méchantes plaies étaient visibles sur son corps à différents endroits. Il boitait même de la patte arrière droite. Une fois son repas fini, il se pencha vers la jeune fille et se mit à la renifler.

Ariale tendit la main pour le caresser. Aussitôt, il recula en poussant un hennissement effrayé. La jeune fille tendit instinctivement les mains en avant avec douceur. Le cheval se calma aussitôt. Ariale comprit que c'était un signe de calme pour les bêtes. L'esprit de la terre lui était bien utile, en cet instant, pour communiquer avec les animaux.

Lentement, Ariale ferma les yeux, puis posa les mains sur le sol. Le cheval tendit l'oreille. Il lui semblait entendre la terre vrombir sous ses sabots.

Il vit soudain de petites brindilles sortir de la terre et entourer ses pattes. Il voulut hennir, se cabrer de peur, mais il sentit la douleur quitter son corps. Il se regarda, et vit que ses plaies avaient disparu. La chaleur de la terre était entrée en lui et l'avait guéri.

Il se tourna vers Ariale et la regarda un moment, avant de hennir puis de disparaître dans la forêt.

La jeune fille sourit. Elle avait compris ce dernier hennissement.

Il lui avait dit « merci ».

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tseng faisait les cent pas au pied du réacteur. Ce crétin de Jakhov disait avoir besoin d'être seul et isolé pour utiliser son pouvoir.

Comme tous les autres terriens, il avait reçu des injections Mako et acquis un certain pouvoir. Il était capable de localiser n'importe qui sur cette planète en se concentrant. Ce qui serait bien utile, surtout dans cette région où une mystérieuse brume régnait depuis deux mois, maintenant. On racontait même que l'endroit était hanté par un fantôme.

Soudain, des cris en provenance de la tour lui parvinrent. Jakhov descendit l'escalier avec l'air énervé.

« Eh, viens là, toi, petit rigolo ! » dit-il à Tseng.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Personne ne m'avait dit que je devrais localiser une gamine pour vous aider dans un enlèvement ! » dit le russe, en le menaçant de sa pipe.

« Oubliez ça. On vous a payé. Alors, où est la gosse ? »

« Payé ? Oh oui, à ce propos, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » dit-il en sortant une liasse de billets de la valise.

« Ce sont des dollars américains de votre planète, _camarade_ », dit Tseng avec un sourire narquois.

« C'est bien ça, de l'argent américain. Du sale argent capitaliste, couvert du sang des ouvriers ! »

« Vous vouliez quoi ? Des _rrrroubles_ ? ! » dit Tseng en exagérant l'accent russe.

« Non, non, non, monsieur Tseng Pour-vous. J'avais demandé des zlotys. »

« Quoi ? »

« Des zlotys ! Vous voulez que je l'épelle ? Z-L-O-T-Y. La monnaie polonaise. »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez », dit Tseng.

« Vous croyez que je peux rentrer tranquillement sur Terre et me rendre dans une banque à Varsovie et dire : ''_Vous pouvez me blanchir ça ? Oh, et aussi deux chemises, tant que vous y êtes !_'' »

« Alors quoi, maintenant ? ! ? » s'écria Tseng.

« Des zlotys ou rien ! Pas d'argent, pas de renseignements sur la position de la gamine. »

« Bon. Et si on vous payait une fois à Healen ? » dit le Turk avec un sourire poli.

« Et si je vous laissais chercher à l'aveuglette dans ce brouillard ? » répliqua le russe.

« Et si décidait de vous descendre ? »

« Servez-vous de votre cerveau et payez-moi en zlotys ! »

« MAIS NOUS N'AVONS PAS DE ZLOTYS ! »

« Pas de zlotys… Et vous m'impliquez dans un enlèvement ? Pas de zlotys, pas de deal », dit le russe en tirant une bouffée de sa pipe.

Tseng prit une profonde inspiration. Il caressa furtivement le manche de son revolver puis se ressaisit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Caché derrière le mur arrière du réacteur, Diego sourit. Ce brave Jakhov était un excellent agent double ! Il avait déjà les informations, il savait où était Emilia. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller la chercher avec Patrick et Mégane, et ils pourraient repartir chez Arthur où elle serait en sécurité. Et ainsi, Rufus Shinra ne pourrait jamais retrouver la santé.

Ce qui l'inquiétait quand même un peu, c'était que d'après Jakhov, il y avait aussi Ariale et les argentés avec elle. Ce ne serait pas facile.

Mais ils pourraient peut-être trouver un terrain d'entente, pour une fois. Emilia serait plus en sécurité avec eux. Et ils détestaient tous la Shinra. Alors, qui sait…

Avec espoir, il fit signe à ses compagnons et tous se mirent en route en direction de la forêt de Gongaga.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que Reno, toujours dans l'hélicoptère, les avait repérés depuis le ciel.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Alors, vous avez aimé ? À votre avis, est-ce qu'Ariale et les autres confieront Emilia à Diego et ses copains ? Et Jakhov, vous le trouvez comment ?_


	38. Où Reno vend la mèche

_Merci à **Lunastrelle**, **Cally-sama**, **Emokami** et **Avana** pour leurs reviews ! _

_Merci pour ta review, **Cally-sama** ! C'est vrai que j'aurais pu développer la capture et l'évasion d'Ariale, quand j'y repense. Mais ça m'est venu comme ça sur le moment, et j'avoue que je ne savais pas encore trop où j'allais à ce moment-là. Je pensais qu'elle aurait juste un pouvoir de sirène à cette époque, mais l'histoire s'est développée, l'imagination a fait le reste… Et je n'ai pas eu envie de republier les anciens chapitres modifiés, ça me semblait pas nécessaire sur le moment. Mais merci quand même de me l'avoir signalé, j'en prends bonne note._

_**Avana**, je sais pas trop où ira le personnage de Jakhov dans l'histoire. Oh, il reviendra, c'est sûr ! Mais pour répondre à ta question comme à celle de **Cally-sama**, il aura un rôle à jouer plus tard, et je crois, au vu de ce que j'imagine déjà, qu'on ne pourra que l'apprécier, tant il est spécial, bien à sa façon.  
_

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. _

* * *

**Chapitre 38 :**

**Où Reno vend la mèche**

« Emmenez-moi avec vous, je vous en prie ! Je pourrais vous aider ! » dit Emilia, les mains jointes contre son cœur.

« Non, c'est trop dangereux », dit Sephiroth sur un ton ferme.

« Tu seras plus en sécurité parmi les tiens », dit Yazoo.

« Ils ont raison. Crois-moi, ça n'a rien d'une promenade de santé », dit Ariale.

Ils s'étaient tous réveillés il y a un quart d'heure. Le feu de camp était ravivé, à présent ils prenaient un rapide petit-déjeuner avec des baies trouvées dans des buissons près de la clairière avant de repartir.

Emilia leur avait demandé ce qu'ils comptaient faire. C'était là que Sephiroth avait décrété qu'ils allaient faire en sorte qu'elle rejoigne le groupe des parents d'Ariale tandis qu'eux poursuivraient leur route.

L'adolescente baissa tristement les yeux. Elle était si contente d'avoir retrouvé une amie dans ce monde hostile, et l'idée de partir se cacher avec d'autres terriens dans un coin isolé de cette planète ne la tentait que moyennement.

Comprenant que son amie n'était pas encore convaincue, Ariale lui fit signe de venir avec elle. Les deux filles s'éloignèrent un peu des hommes, puis s'assirent au bord d'une rivière. Le silence dura quelques secondes, puis Ariale se décida à parler.

« Emilia, je suis contente de te revoir, tu sais ? Même si ce n'est pas en de très bonnes circonstances. Mais ce qui se passe est trop dangereux. Parfois, j'ai moi-même l'impression d'être un poids pour eux. »

« Mais mon pouvoir vous serait utile ! Tu ne crois pas ? »

Ariale poussa un soupir, puis décida de lui avouer ce qui la tracassait réellement.

« Emilia… Dylan est mort. »

L'adolescente ouvrit des yeux ronds, puis plaqua la main sur sa bouche.

« M-mort ? Oh non ! Ariale, je suis désolée, vous étiez si proches… ! »

« Oh oui, nous l'étions. Assez pour nous marier et fonder une famille. Mais la Shinra a tout détruit. Dylan est mort et j'ai perdu le bébé que j'attendais, par leur faute. »

Emilia fit silence. Quels mots auraient pu exprimer l'horreur et la tristesse qu'elle ressentait pour son amie ?

« Et toi, tu as perdu tes parents. Je ne veux pas voir une autre de mes connaissances mourir sous mes yeux. Alors, s'il te plaît, laisse-nous t'emmener loin d'ici, à l'abri. »

« Je… d'accord », céda l'adolescente.

Ariale lui sourit. Toutes deux se levèrent et firent volte-face pour retourner près du feu de camp où les attendaient les garçons, quand une voix dans leur dos les arrêta.

« Et pourquoi ne pas venir avec nous ? »

Les filles se retournèrent. Celui qui leur avait parlé, Diego se tenait de l'autre côté de la rivière, encadré par Patrick et Mégane.

« Encore vous ! » dit Ariale, les poings serrés.

« Quel accueil ! Tu pourrais être plus gentille », dit Patrick.

« Surtout après ce qu'on a enduré pour vous retrouver ! » ajouta Mégane.

Ariale allait répliquer, quand elle vit Sephiroth et les argentés arriver en courant près d'elles. Ils mirent la main à leurs armes, mais Diego leva les mains en signe de paix.

« Tout doux ! On est pas venu pour se battre, ce coup-là », dit le jeune homme.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? » demanda Sephiroth.

« C'est pour Emilia. Nous venons la mettre en sécurité », dit Patrick.

« En sécurité ? Vraiment ? » demanda Ariale, méfiante.

« Bon sang, tu vas pas me dire que vous êtes d'accord pour que la Shinra la reprenne et soigne le Président, quand même ? ! ? » explosa Mégane.

« Non, c'est vrai. Mais que ferez-vous d'elle ? Vous voulez en faire une guerrière, comme vous, c'est ça ? Vous voulez qu'elle devienne une terroriste qui participera à votre projet de colonisation de la Planète ? » lança Ariale.

« C'est pourtant ce qui se passe en ce moment, ma pauvre ! Ouvre les yeux ! C'est une vraie jungle, cette planète ! Soit tu te fais un nom, soit tu te laisses écraser par les plus forts comme Shinra et compagnie ! » dit Patrick.

Emilia avait écouté leur échange sans broncher, mais elle se sentait un peu énervée qu'on parle pour elle. N'avait-elle pas son mot à dire ? Voyant que Patrick avait fini, elle en profita pour prendre la parole.

« Si je viens avec vous… qu'est-ce qui se passera ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Emilia ! » dit Ariale, choquée.

« On te mettra en sécurité. Tu resteras avec nous, jamais la Shinra ne pourra t'atteindre. Et tu pourras nous aider, ton don pourrait sauver des vies parmi nous. Beaucoup de ceux qui se sont échappés des laboratoires souffrent encore des expériences qu'ils y ont subies », dit Diego.

Emilia baissa la tête, l'air plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

« EMILIA ! Tu ne penses quand même pas partir avec ces dingues ? ! ? » dit Ariale, choquée.

« Et si j'en ai envie ? » lança Emilia.

« Et si je te filais une bonne paire de claques pour te réveiller ? » répliqua Ariale.

« Et si tu venais plutôt avec nous ? » dit Reno.

Tout le monde se tourna brusquement sur la gauche. Reno et Rude se tenaient devant eux.

« Les Turks ? ! ? » dit Mégane.

« Yo, tout le monde ! On venait juste chercher la gamine, mais à c'que j'vois, y'a du monde ! »

Son regard se posa sur Sephiroth et les Argentés. Il paraissait avoir du mal à croire qu'ils se tenaient en face de lui, vivants. En apercevant Ariale, son visage se durcit.

« Et à c'que j'vois, on va pouvoir venger notre patron. Tu sais c'qu'il endure par ta faute, espèce de goule ? »

Ariale voulut répondre, mais la main de Kadaj se posant sur son épaule l'arrêta.

« Tu n'as pas à lui répondre. Recule avec Emilia, on s'occupe d'eux », dit-il à voix basse.

La jeune fille acquiesça discrètement et prit doucement Emilia par le bras.

« Holà, non, j'vous vois venir ! Mais personne ne s'en ira, on est des Turks, on fait notre job ! » dit Reno.

Rude acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et claqua des doigts. Des soldats de l'infanterie Shinra apparut tout autour d'eux, braquant leurs armes sur eux.

« Et zut ! Apparemment, ce sera plus long que prévu », dit Diego.

Tout le monde fit silence. La clairière semblait brusquement plongée dans un silence lourd. Puis soudain, Yazoo leva la main. Aussitôt, des chimères jaillirent du sol et se jetèrent sur les soldats. Le combat se lança.

Reno se rua droit sur les filles, mais Sephiroth brandit Masamune et le repoussa d'un coup d'épée.

Voyant que d'autres soldats se dirigeaient droit sur elles, les autres argentés se ruèrent sur eux. Mais il y en avait plusieurs dizaines, tandis qu'eux n'était que quatre.

Ariale sortit ses griffes et se mit à repousser tous ceux qui approchaient, mais il y en avait tant !

Soudain, alors qu'elle en repoussait un, deux autres jaillirent sur les côtés et se préparèrent à la blesser à coups d'épées, quand une barrière d'énergie les repoussa.

Ariale se tourna vers Patrick. Il avait la main tendue vers elle, l'air concentré. Diego et Mégane aussi se battaient, ils prêtaient main-forte aux argentés !

D'un accord tacite, les deux groupes avaient décidé d'unir leurs forces pour protéger les filles.

Reno se redressa lentement tandis que Rude se précipitait sur Sephiroth, mais Loz prit les devants et le repoussa d'un bon coup de poing. Après tout, ils avaient encore un ancien compte à régler !

Ariale regarda autour d'elle. Si seulement elle pouvait aider… Soudain, elle aperçut la rivière. Mais bien sûr !

Elle se concentra, puis tendit les mains vers l'eau, puis leva les bras vers le ciel. Aussitôt, une énorme colonne d'eau se dressa dans les airs.

Tous cessèrent le combat et regardèrent l'onde s'élever au-dessus d'eux.

Ariale se tourna vers les fantassins Shinra avec un vilain sourire, puis tendit les bras vers eux.

L'eau se scinda alors en plusieurs jets qui frappèrent les soldats de plein fouet, leur faisant à tous perdre l'équilibre. Ils se retrouvèrent tous à terre, pataugeant dans l'eau. La jeune fille ferma alors les poings. Une lumière d'un bleu glacial se forma sur sa peau.

Les soldats regardèrent l'eau sur leurs vêtements et leur peau se recouvrir de glace. Ils se retrouvèrent tous pétrifiés. Seuls restaient Reno et Rude, qui ne savaient pas trop quoi faire. Ils reculèrent légèrement, un peu inquiets, même si leurs visages affichaient toujours de la combativité.

« Bon, que fait-on d'eux ? » demanda Diego, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

« On les tue, cette question ! » dit Patrick, les bras déjà luisants d'énergie.

« Non ! » dit Sephiroth.

Tout le monde regarda l'ancien Général sans comprendre.

« Ces deux-là sont plus proches du Président et des gens travaillant dans le Projet que les autres. Alors, vous allez nous dire tout ce que vous savez. »

« Quoi ? ! Oh ouais, le Grand Sephiroth s'imagine qu'on va gentiment lui faire un rapport ? Des clous ! » dit Reno.

« À ta place, je répondrais ! » dit Sephiroth, l'air menaçant.

Reno déglutit, mais il lança avec hargne : « Vous allez nous torturer, comme Tseng et Elena ? »

À ces mots, les Incarnés pâlirent. Sephiroth leur lança un coup d'œil et poussa un léger soupir. Misère, ce serait difficile. Il allait finalement abandonner, quand Ariale s'approcha et dit : « Laissez tomber ! On lâche l'affaire. »

« Quoi ? ! Tu veux laisser tomber ? Je te rappelle que ces types ont enlevé des dizaines des nôtres, y compris tes parents ! » dit Diego.

« Mais non, enfin, regardez ces pauvres types ! Vous les mettriez au parfum, vous ? » dit Ariale.

Tous regardèrent les deux Turks comme s'ils jaugeaient la qualité d'un produit, puis ils prirent un air dédaigneux et firent volte-face ensemble.

Reno prit alors un air indigné.

« QUOI ? ! Oh, ouais, ben vous savez quoi ? J'm'en fous ! Car qui c'est qui avait une grosse mission ? C'est nous, les Turks ! Et c'est nous qui devions vous arrêter pendant que Tseng mobilisait le reste des troupes pour vous tendre une embuscade à la sortie ouest de la forêt, pour récupérer la gamine ! » dit le rouquin.

« RENO ! » cria Rude.

« Ben quoi… ? OUPS ! » dit Reno, en plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

Trop tard, il avait vendu la mèche. Ariale, les argentés et les jeunes terriens eurent un sourire machiavélique.

Plus tard, tous traversaient la forêt, laissant les deux Turks ligotés et bâillonnés, coincés dans des buissons d'orties extrêmement piquantes.

« Comment on va sortir de la forêt ? » demanda Ariale.

« On va se téléporter loin la forêt, à l'autre bout de Gongaga, ce sera plus facile », dit Sephiroth.

« Nous, on se barre de notre côté. Je peux rendre mon groupe invisible, personne ne nous verra », dit Diego.

Le groupe de Sephiroth et Ariale se tourna vers celui des terriens.

« Merci pour le coup de main, mais ça n'efface pas tout ce qui s'est passé avant », dit Sephiroth.

« On le sait ! » répliqua Patrick.

Emilia lâcha la main d'Ariale et vint se placer aux côtés de Diego.

« Je pars avec eux. »

« Tu réalises qu'en faisant ce choix, tu choisis de devenir notre ennemie, mais aussi celle d'Ariale ? » demanda Kadaj.

Emilia regarda la jeune fille un moment avant de répondre : « Oui. Je suis désolée, Ariale. Mais c'est mon choix. Je refuse de me cacher. Je préfère me battre avec des terriens plutôt que de rester à ne rien faire, alors que toi tu risques ta vie pour une cause qui m'échappe. »

Ariale poussa un soupir.

« Très bien. J'espère juste que tu ne le regretteras pas », dit cette dernière.

Les deux groupes se regardèrent encore quelques secondes, puis chacun partit de son côté.

« Tu crois que ça va aller, pour elle ? » demanda Yazoo à Ariale.

La jeune fille se tourna vers le groupe de Diego. Emilia s'éloignait sans même lui accorder un regard en arrière.

« Il le faudra. De toute façon, elle avait réussi à s'enfuir sans l'aide de personne. »

Au moins, Shinra ne l'avait pas récupérée. Mais Ariale était blessée, intérieurement. Cette maudite guerre lui faisait perdre tant d'amis et de connaissances !

Comprenant ce qu'elle ressentait, les argentés n'insistèrent pas. Les deux groupes s'éloignèrent, chacun échappant au piège de Tseng avec un pouvoir différent : la téléportation d'un côté, l'invisibilité de l'autre.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Alors, que pensez-vous du choix d'Emilia ? _


	39. Le Krorg

_Coucou, tout le monde ! Pardon pour ce retard ! Pour me faire pardonner, je vous offre ce chapitre, plein d'action et d'humour, en espérant que vous aimerez. _

_Merci à **Lunastrelle**, **Emokami** et **Avana** pour leurs reviews ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. _

* * *

**Chapitre 39 :**

**Le Krorg**

Le jour se levait sur les plaines désertiques bordant Cosmo Canyon. Sephiroth, Ariale et les Argentés marchaient depuis le lever du soleil.

Ils avaient quitté Gongaga hier et ne s'étaient arrêtés le soir que le temps de manger et se reposer un peu.

Ariale était fatiguée, mais moins qu'elle l'avait prévu. Le pouvoir de l'esprit de la terre lui permettait d'absorber l'énergie du sol, et cela l'aidait à se ressourcer. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de penser à Emilia, qui avait choisi de rejoindre le groupe de Diego. Elle avait encore perdu le soutien d'une amie. D'abord Diego, maintenant Emilia…

Conscient que la jeune fille continuait de penser à cela, Yazoo avait décidé de lui faire penser à autre chose, et avait commencé à lui poser des questions sur son monde. Ariale répondit avec enthousiasme à leurs questions, et tous l'écoutèrent en marchant, même le gromelot sur son épaule l'écoutait et riait parfois, jugeant que certaines des choses que racontait Ariale ne pouvait être possibles.

« Sans rire, les gens de ton monde passent tout leur temps libre devant la télévision ? » dit Loz.

« Oh oui ! »

« Il doit y en avoir, des trucs fascinants à regarder à la télévision et sur les ordinateurs, dans ton monde ! » dit Kadaj.

« Oh, pas tant que ça… Pourquoi, les télés d'ici ne racontent pas grand-chose ? »

« C'est un luxe que seuls les gens riches ou qui travaillaient pour la Shinra pouvaient se payer. Et en général, il y avait beaucoup de reportages ou de pubs pour la société qui étaient diffusés. Maintenant, c'est le WRO qui a pris le relais à l'antenne », dit Sephiroth.

« C'est pareil que chez nous, alors. »

« Ah, chez toi aussi, y'a que ça ? » dit Yazoo.

« Non, y'a aussi des spectacles, des clips de chanteurs, la météo, des films et des émissions de toute sorte : science-fiction, policier, humour… Je me souviens que mon père adorait la demi-heure de _Jéopardize_. »

« _Jéopardize_ ? Wow ! Ça doit être dangereux, ça, non ? » dit Loz.

« Oui, mais _Double Jéopardise_ est encore plus dangereux ! » dit Ariale, avec un sourire malicieux.

Kadaj allait enchaîner avec une autre question, quand Sephiroth, qui marchait en tête, s'arrêta. Tous le rejoignirent et comprirent en voyant ce qui s'étalait devant eux, au sommet de la falaise.

Ariale crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'un arbre géant, un baobab jaune. Mais elle s'aperçut vite que cet arbre avait des lumières et des constructions sur sa structure. Et un téléphérique permettait d'y aller depuis Corel.

Ariale n'en revenait pas. Si près d'une ville où régnait la pauvreté, on avait érigé un parc d'attractions où les gens payaient une fortune pour s'amuser !

Elle se demanda pourquoi Sephiroth voulait qu'ils y aillent. Espérait-il y trouver un des esprits ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle était la seule capable de les repérer, et encore… Alors quoi ? Il lui cachait quelque chose.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée puis que le préposé à l'accueil indiqua le prix, elle vit Sephiroth légèrement crisper les poings. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi flegmatique, ça devait signifier que le prix était bien élevé.

Mais une fois à l'intérieur, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cela lui rappelait son enfance sur Terre, quand elle allait à la fanfare ou à Disneyland avec ses parents. Elle adorait ça ! Et même ici, sur cette planète, il y avait un parc d'attractions. Après tout, ce monde n'avait pas que de mauvais côtés…

Elle s'approcha de la carte devant les différents tubes d'entrée du parc. Il y avait le choix : Wonder Square, Battle Square, Chocobo Square, Event Square…

« On prend Battle Square », déclara Sephiroth.

Ariale et les Incarnés le regardèrent avec étonnement. La jeune fille comprit qu'eux non plus n'étaient pas au courant de l'idée de l'ex-Général. Que voulait-il donc ?

Déjà, il se dirigeait vers l'entrée de Battle Square. Les autres le suivirent, intrigués.

Battle Square méritait bien son nom. Il y avait une grande arène de pierre entourée d'un bassin d'eau illuminée par une lumière rouge, donnant un peu l'air qu'il s'agissait de lave.

Des gradins étaient disposés autour. Et des gens faisaient la queue pour combattre.

« Euh, tu comptes te battre ? » demanda Ariale.

« C'est évident, non ? » dit Sephiroth.

« Je veux dire, avec ton vrai visage ? Tu n'as pas peur qu'on te reconnaisse et que la Shinra arrive ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas », dit le jeune homme avec un sourire.

Il baissa les yeux vers le sol, fixant un point imaginaire, puis ôta sa capuche. Ariale ouvrit une bouche ronde d'étonnement. Les cheveux du jeune homme étaient plus courts à présent, et de couleur noire !

Tous se tournèrent vers l'arène. On venait de faire sonner la cloche, annonçant la fin du combat. Et le vainqueur était…

Ariale se figea. Elle reconnaissait sans peine l'homme qui levait fièrement le poing vers le ciel.

« Karl », dit Yazoo.

Loz fit craquer ses jointures tandis que ses frères caressaient le manche de leurs armes.

« Tu savais qu'il serait là », dit Ariale.

Sephiroth la regarda puis acquiesça.

« Je m'en doutais, c'est tout. »

« Et pourquoi m'imposer ça ? Ça ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que j'aimerais oublier toute cette histoire ? Ou que la quête des esprits compte plus que ça ? »

« Si, je comprends. Mais on ne peut pas partir du continent pour chercher les autres esprits sans argent. Et Karl fait parler de lui depuis un bon moment au Battle Square. Alors, je vais le battre », dit Sephiroth.

_Et me faire pardonner pour ce que je t'ai dit, le jour où tu m'as giflé_, pensa le jeune homme tout en se dirigeant vers le bureau près de l'arène, où avaient lieu les inscriptions.

Une fois l'inscription finie, il attendit près des autres combattants. Le suivant qui entra dans l'arène semblait anxieux.

Karl le regarda avec un sourire mauvais, puis se mit en garde. Sephiroth examina rapidement sa technique. Il utilisait une griffe électrique, comme Loz. Mais celle de Karl était énorme, toute noire et couverte de piquants noirs. Elle dégageait constamment des éclairs rougeâtres.

Karl se battait à une vitesse fulgurante. Depuis une tribune au nord de la salle, deux commentateurs parlaient des combats. Mais comme Karl allait vite, l'arbitre s'était équipé d'une matéria pouvant ralentir le temps. Ce qui faisait que par moments, on voyait les deux adversaires exécuter des mouvements au ralenti, ce qui permettait aux commentateurs de parler.

« _Oh non, Karl vient de lui faire une triple prise instantanée, il risque d'achever ce pauvre type si on ne l'arrête pas !_ » dit l'un des deux commentateurs.

« _Eh oui, c'est une véritable boucherie à laquelle nous assistons, aujourd'hui !_ » fit le second.

Ariale et les Incarnés s'assirent sur un gradin élevé, au sud. La jeune fille regarda Karl battre un à un les malheureux qui osaient tenter leur chance face à cet ignoble mercenaire. Elle avait mal pour eux, mais aussi pour elle. À chaque coup qu'il envoyait, elle avait l'impression de ressentir cette maudite douleur au ventre, celle qui avait provoqué sa fausse couche. Elle sentit soudain une main se poser sur la sienne. Elle leva les yeux et vit Kadaj, assis juste à sa droite, lui adresser un timide sourire. Elle y répondit et serra fort ses doigts entre les siens, avant de reporter son attention sur l'arène.

« Que c'est mignon ! »

Ariale tourna la tête derrière elle sur sa gauche. Deux gradins plus haut, elle vit Sonia qui la regardait avec un air narquois.

« Sonia ? ! »

Les Argentés tournèrent la tête et l'aperçurent aussi. Leurs visages se firent froids et menaçants.

« Vous venez battre Karl ? N'y comptez pas ! C'est mon champion, et personne n'y touche », dit la jeune fille.

« Oh, ce serait dommage, en effet », se moqua Yazoo.

Sonia haussa des épaules puis, sans prévenir, se leva et descendit les escaliers vers le bureau des inscriptions. Elle se mit à chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de l'homme. Celui-ci fronça des sourcils, puis se dirigea vers la tribune des commentateurs.

Sephiroth vit que c'était son tour. Au moment où il entra dans l'arène, les commentateurs prirent la parole.

« _On nous annonce un changement de dernière minute. Le nouvel adversaire de Karl étant un ex-Soldat Première Classe, nous allons lui donner un adversaire à sa taille. Karl est donc prié de quitter l'arène pour céder sa place au Krorg._ »

« _Hein ? Excuse-moi, Freddy, mais c'est quoi, au juste, le Krorg ?_ »

« _Tu vas le savoir tout de suite, Jacky ! Le voilà._ »

Sephiroth regarda Karl sortitr de l'arène en lui faisant un petit salut moqueur de la main. Furieux, Sephiroth voulut le suivre, mais il se figea en voyant l'adversaire qu'on venait de faire entrer dans l'arène.

C'était une espèce de gars à la peau hâlée, tout en muscle. Loz faisait grise mine à côté de lui, le Krorg avait des muscles énormes, si gros que tout son corps avait une forme carrée. Il était chauve, mais avec une petite moustache noire. Et son bras gauche n'était pas humain, mais doté d'une énorme pince de crabe mécanique, rappelant vaguement le bras de Barret, un des membres d'Avalanche.

« _Pourquoi l'appelle-t-on le Krorg ?_ » demanda Jacky.

« _Alors, d'après ma fiche, c'est parce que quand il était petit, il avait la folie des crustacés. Et il utilise surtout l'option pince de son arme plutôt qu'un poing humain ou un fusil ou une épée._ »

Ariale se crispa. Karl montait vers eux. Sonia l'arrêta au milieu des marches et lui fit signe de venir à l'autre bout de l'arène, ils regarderaient tranquillement le combat de l'autre côté, et ils verraient la mine défaite d'Ariale et ses compagnons lorsque Sephiroth se ferait battre par le Krorg.

Sephiroth regarda le Krorg s'échauffer, faisant craquer son poing humain et sautillant sur place. Ce type serait plus fort que Karl ? D'accord, il avait une sacrée carrure, mais tout de même… Qu'avait donc Sonia en tête ?

« Alors, t'étais un Soldat Première Classe, autrefois, hein ? Hin, hin ! Tu crois pouvoir me résister, moi, un terrien ayant survécu à plus de quinze injections de Mako ? »

Quinze ? ! Pourtant, dans les rapports que Sephiroth avait lus, les terriens ne supportaient pas à plus d'une injection. Si cet homme avait survécu à quinze injections, il devait être spécial, en effet. Et quel était son pouvoir ?

« Économise ta salive », se contenta de répondre le jeune homme.

« T'inquiète, gamin, je ne risque rien depuis que j'ai vendu mon âme au dieu de la guerre », dit le Krorg.

Depuis les gradins, Ariale haussa un sourcil étonné.

« _J'ai vendu mon âme au dieu de la guerre_ ? Tiens, c'est bizarre, j'ai connu un garçon qui disait ça, quand j'étais au collège, dans mon monde. Mais il s'appelait pas le Krorg… »

« Bah, quelle importance ? Grand frère va lui mettre la pâtée, ce sera la honte pour Sonia et Karl », dit Loz.

Ariale fit la moue. Pourtant, elle était sûre d'avoir déjà entendu ça, et une note dans la voix de cet homme lui rappelait curieusement quelqu'un du temps de ses études. Mais qui ? C'était un souvenir marquant, en plus…

Soudain, la cloche annonçant le début du combat retentit. Sephiroth se mit en garde. Le Krorg plongea vers le sol… et se mit à faire des pompes.

« _Mais ? ! ? Que fait donc le Krorg ? Un faux départ ?_ » demanda Freddy.

« _Non, je crois que c'est plutôt un faux retard, hi, hi !_ » dit Jacky.

Sephiroth hésita. Bon sang, on faisait quoi quand l'autre ne se lançait pas, comme ça ? Il n'allait quand même pas battre un homme qui ne faisait rien pour se défendre ? À la limite, si c'était Cloud, ou Hojo…

Mais soudain, avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de penser à autre chose, il sentit une douleur au plexus et alla heurter les chaînes entourant l'arène.

Tout le monde poussa un cri de stupeur. Le Krorg avait quitté l'endroit où il faisait ses pompes et avait foncé sur Sephiroth pour lui donner un coup de poing. Le peu de terrain qu'il avait traversé n'était marqué que par deux traînées de flammes, qui s'éteignaient doucement.

« _C'est incroyable ! Admirable ! C'est… admirincroyable ! Le Krorg semble doté d'une vitesse supérieure à celle de la lumière !_ » dit Freddy.

« _Jamais vu une vitesse aussi… rapide !_ » dit Jacky.

« Maintenant, on sait quel pouvoir il a, ce terrien-là », dit Yazoo, aussi choqué que les autres.

« Et on dit que je suis trop rapide ! » fit Loz.

« Il s'appelle pas le Krorg… » dit Ariale, les sourcils froncés.

Sephiroth se redressa et essuya rapidement le sang au coin de sa bouche. Alors, le Krorg voulait jouer à ce jeu-là ? Eh bien, il allait être servi. Il se mit en garde. Cette fois, il vit le Krorg partir. Il ferma les yeux et disparut.

Le Krorg s'arrêta aussitôt et regarda autour de lui. Sephiroth apparut juste derrière lui et leva Masamune pour frapper, quand la main du Krorg se tendit dans son dos et saisit la lame d'une main.

_Bon dieu, je suis sûre de l'avoir déjà vu ! Mais c'est quoi, son nom ? Sixteen ? Marvin ? _se demanda Ariale.

Sephiroth lui donna un coup de pied. Le Krorg lâcha la lame en esquivant le coup, et lui envoya un nouveau coup de poing. Sephiroth l'esquiva. Le Krorg se mit à enchaîner les coups. Ils allaient si vite qu'on voyait juste un mouvement confus, comme des hélices humaines tournant à toute vitesse en direction de Sephiroth.

L'arbitre dut activer sa matéria pour laisser le public regarder le Krorg donner ses coups au ralenti, et Sephiroth les esquiver tout aussi lentement.

« _C'est trop rapide, on n'a même plus le temps de commenter !_ » dit Freddy.

« _Eh oui, c'est du ralenti express !_ » dit Jacky sur le ton de l'évidence.

_Martin ? Marshal ? _se demanda Ariale, continuant de fixer le Krorg.

Soudain, Sephiroth quitta la zone de ralentissement temporel de la matéria en faisant un salto arrière, et activa sa matéria foudre. Les éclairs fondirent sur le Krorg qui ne put les esquiver, étant toujours sous l'effet de la matéria.

Lorsque le nuage d'explosion disparut, tous purent voir que le Krorg se tenait toujours au même endroit. Les éclairs parcouraient son corps… et faisaient gonfler ses muscles ? !

Sephiroth serra les dents. Ce type semblait compatible avec l'élément Foudre ! Il aurait dû demander à Yazoo de lui donner une matéria Poison avant de se précipiter dans l'arène !

Le Krorg fléchit les genoux, puis fondit sur lui. Cette fois, Sephiroth ne voyait pas comment s'en sortir. Il allait perdre…

_Monroe ? Non… Marie ? _

Soudain, Ariale se souvint. Folle de joie, elle bondit de son siège en criant : « MAIS OUI ! MARILYNE ! »

Sephiroth vit le Krorg s'arrêter juste devant lui, figé dans son mouvement de course. Il semblait choqué par les cris de la jeune fille, son sourcil gauche était agité par un tic nerveux. Le public se tourna vers Ariale, sans comprendre.

« Hein ? Quoi ? Qui est Marilyne ? » demanda Kadaj.

« Le véritable nom du Krorg ! En fait, il s'appelle pas le Krorg ! Je me souviens, tout le monde se fichait de lui, dans ma classe, parce que son véritable prénom, c'est… MARILYNE ! » cria Ariale.

Les commentateurs prirent alors la parole.

« _Enfin des informations sur ce mystérieux guerrier ! Son véritable prénom serait Marilyne !_ » dit Freddy.

« _Un prénom… Comment dire ? Peu usuel, hé, hé !_ » dit Jacky.

« Hein ? Marilyne ? ! » dit Sonia, stupéfaite.

« Marilyne ? ! » s'écria le public, incapable d'y croire.

Puis, petit à petit, des rires s'élevèrent, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde se mette à rire.

« Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Marilyne ! »

« Je comprends pourquoi tu t'appelles le Krorg ! »

« Ouais ! Marilyne, c'est un prénom de fille ! »

Sephiroth ne partageait pas l'hilarité générale. Il s'éloigna doucement du Krorg sans le quitter des yeux.

Ce dernier ne bougea d'abord pas. Puis son visage devint rouge, ses muscles gonflèrent, tandis que des cornes de taureau sortirent de sa tête. Il se tourna vers le public et poussa un hurlement ressemblant à un mélange de lion et de phoque.

« NE M'APPELLE PLUS JAMAIS MARILYNE ! »

Il planta ses mains dans le sol, arracha un morceau de la roche qu'il souleva au-dessus de sa tête, puis le jeta en direction du public. Les gens sautèrent des gradins, évitant de justesse le projectile qui fit tout exploser.

« Eh ! C'est pas parce que tes parents t'ont appelé Marilyne qu'il faut te mettre dans cet état ! » dit Sephiroth.

Le Krorg se tourna vers lui.

« RAAAH ! NE M'APPELLE PLUS JAMAIS MARILYNE ! »

_Holà ! J'aurais dû me taire ! _pensa Sephiroth.

Il vit le Krorg lui foncer à nouveau dessus. Et cette fois, il allait encore plus vite.

« GRAND FRÈRE ! » cria Kadaj.

Loz réagit au quart de tour et fonça jusqu'à l'arène à vitesse lumière, juste à temps pour écarter Sephiroth avec lui. Le Krorg traversa l'arène et le mur du Battle Square, puis celui des autres Square devant lui sans s'arrêter.

Tout le monde avait maintenant cédé à la panique et courrait vers la sortie.

Sonia et Karl quittèrent tranquillement les lieux, marchant au milieu des gens qui courraient en hurlant. Sonia sortit un PHS de sa poche et dit : « Mission réussie. » Puis elle disparut avec Karl.

Ariale, Kadaj et Yazoo rejoignirent les deux hommes sur l'arène. Le Krorg semblait avoir disparu.

« Bon… on fait quoi ? » demanda Ariale.

Sephiroth ne sut que répondre. À en juger les traînées de feu qui continuaient de se tracer à l'horizon, à travers les trous faits par le Krorg dans les murs, il avait déjà quitté le Gold Saucer. Jusqu'où pouvait-il aller, avant de s'arrêter ?

« Mieux vaut filer, la sécurité va arriver », dit le jeune homme en rengainant son sabre.

Tous quittèrent rapidement le Battle Square puis se dirigèrent vers l'Hôtel Fantôme. Épuisés par ces émotions, ils se laissèrent tous tomber dans les fauteuils de la salle d'accueil.

« Marilyne, hein ? Les terriens donnent tous des noms aussi débiles à leurs enfants ? » demanda Kadaj.

« Oh, ça va ! Ça a bien aidé Sephiroth que je m'en souvienne ! » dit Ariale.

Soudain, Yazoo fit signe à tous de se taire puis de regarder la télévision installée devant eux. Il fit monter le son. L'écran montrait la sécurité cherchant des survivants dans les ruines du Battle Square, et le corps du Krorg sanglé sur un brancard.

« _Un nouvel attentat mené par les terriens vient d'être commis. Apparemment, cette arme créée par la Shinra aurait été relâchée suite à un manque de vigilance de la sécurité des laboratoires Shinra. Aucune trace du mystérieux homme qui le combattait dans l'arène. Mais d'après les renseignements fournis par les commentateurs du combat, il s'agirait d'un Soldat Première Classe. Le sabre qu'il utilisait nous laisse à penser qu'il s'agit de Sephiroth, ex-Général de la Shinra et Soldat Première Classe. Le WRO se sent de plus en plus concerné par ces faits et se propose de lancer des recherches plus intensives avec Avalanche pour…_ »

Sephiroth éteignit la télévision en secouant la tête. Sonia avait bien réussi son coup. Les gens allaient tout faire pour stopper les terriens et eux, par la même occasion.

« On part maintenant, pas de temps à perdre », dit-il.

Tous se dirigèrent vers la sortie de l'hôtel. Quelques heures plus tard, ils avaient quitté le Gold Saucer et se dirigeaient vers le nord.


	40. Murmures et hurlements dans le vent

_Merci à **Lunastrelle**, **Emokami**, **Elia41** et **Avana** pour leurs reviews ! _

_Coucou, tout le monde ! Pardon pour ce retard ! Pour me faire pardonner, je vous offre ce chapitre, plein d'humour, en espérant que vous aimerez. _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. _

* * *

**Chapitre 40 :**

**Murmures et hurlements dans le vent**

Le soleil se levait sur la plaine. Kadaj montait la garde tandis que ses frères et Ariale dormaient dans l'herbe.

Il sentit soudain une présence près de lui mais ne broncha pas. Ce n'était que Yazoo. Apparemment, il avait le sommeil plus léger que les autres.

« On va bientôt repartir, je continue de monter la garde », dit Kadaj.

« Je sais. Je voulais juste te parler, tant que les autres dorment. »

Kadaj regarda son frère avec l'air méfiant. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vraiment discuté avec un de ses frères. En fait, il n'avait plus eu de vraie discussion avec aucun d'eux depuis que Jenova l'avait possédé, décidant qu'il serait le chef et prendrait ses décisions seul, sans tenir compte de l'avis des autres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et Ariale ? »

Kadaj ne bougea pas, mais Yazoo sentit nettement son frère se tendre, ses mains avaient serré plus fort le manche de son sabre pendant quelques secondes, avant de se détendre.

« Que veux-tu qu'il y ait entre nous ? » demanda Kadaj.

Il savait que Yazoo était doué pour piéger les gens avec ses questions. Et le mieux à faire était de répondre par une autre question. Ça marchait, parfois.

« Tu n'es plus le même depuis qu'elle est là. Ne dis pas le contraire, je l'ai remarqué. Tu es moins renfermé que d'habitude, tu étais même bien content quand on vous a retrouvés, près de Corel, dans le ventre de ce monstre (cf. _chapitre 26 – Dans le ventre de la bête_). Et depuis le soir où elle est sortie chercher le cheval dans le brouillard, tu ne la regardes plus droit dans les yeux, tu évites la moindre conversation avec elle. »

Kadaj sentit la colère monter en lui. Pourquoi son frère avait la manie de tout observer et de jouer aux psychologues avec lui ?

« Tu l'as suivie, dans le brouillard, c'est ça ? Elle n'a rien dit, mais j'ai bien vu ta réaction quand elle a dit à Sephiroth qu'elle était sortie seule », poursuivit son frère.

« Oh, ça va ! Où veux-tu en venir, à la fin ? »

« Seulement que si tu éprouves quelque chose pour elle, tu n'as pas à en avoir honte. »

Kadaj regarda son frère avec surprise.

« Tu te fiches de moi ? Regarde-la ! Elle se remet à peine de la mort de son fiancé et de la perte de son enfant. Pourquoi je me précipiterais pour prendre la place qui s'est libérée ? »

« Autrefois, ça ne t'aurait pas gêné, quand tu jalousais Sephiroth, pour Jenova. »

Yazoo faillit regretter ses paroles en voyant le regard assassin que lui décrochait son frère. Mais il lui en voulait encore, et il n'avait pu se retenir de dire ça. Tant pis, le mal était fait.

« Tu ferais mieux d'y penser, Kadaj. Si tu renonces, je ne vois pas pourquoi quelqu'un d'autre en profiterait pour tenter sa chance », dit le jeune homme, avant de se lever pour rejoindre les autres.

Kadaj le regarda s'éloigner en fronçant des sourcils. Il regarda Ariale. Pour une fois, elle semblait dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Il se demanda si son frère avait raison. Après tout… pourquoi pas ? Mais était-ce le bon moment, ou Ariale souffrait-elle encore trop pour ça ?

Finalement, tout le monde se réveilla et l'on se remit en route, Sephiroth menant à nouveau la marche.

Cela faisait quatre jours qu'ils avaient quitté le Gold Saucer et marchaient à travers les plaines. Ils avaient évité toutes les villes sur leur chemin : Nibelheim, Corel…

Les argentés avaient vite compris qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Rocket City. Sephiroth espérait sûrement y trouver quelqu'un pour les emmener sur l'autre continent.

Ils finirent par apercevoir au loin les premières maisons et les appareils volants qui reposaient au sol.

Soudain, Ariale s'arrêta.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Sephiroth.

« Je crois… Il y a un esprit dans le coin, j'en suis certaine ! » dit la jeune fille, les yeux écarquillés.

« Tu le sens où ? »

Ariale regarda autour d'elle, puis secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas… Je le sens un peu partout… C'est comme si sa présence occupait toute la plaine… »

« Bon, continuons d'avancer. Si tu parviens à préciser sa position, signale-le. »

Acquiesçant, la jeune fille se remit en route avec eux. Mais ils avaient beau avancer, rien à faire. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver l'endroit précis où pouvait se trouver cet esprit.

À croire qu'il partout, dans la terre, les plantes, le vent… Soudain, alors que son esprit formulait cette dernière idée, elle sentit une pulsation dans sa poitrine.

« _Ariale…_ »

La jeune fille leva la tête vers le ciel. Il lui sembla apercevoir une lueur dans les nuages, mais ce n'était sans doute que le soleil… non ?

Ils finirent par arriver en ville. Ariale aima tout de suite cet endroit, cela lui rappelait les bases d'aviation de son monde. Il y avait peu de maisons, surtout des hangars. Les gens d'ici se sentaient plus chez eux à bord de leurs appareils que dans des maisons ordinaires.

« Bon, je vais voir si un pilote peut nous emmener. En attendant, continuez de chercher l'esprit. Ariale, je compte sur toi », dit Sephiroth.

« Pas de problème », dit la jeune fille.

Sephiroth se dirigea vers le bâtiment où tous les pilotes avaient pour habitude de manger en racontant leurs derniers vols.

Ariale et les trois autres argentés se mirent à marcher entre les hangars. Ils ignoraient qu'alors qu'ils avançaient le long du chemin principal entre les bâtiments, d'autres personnes se dirigeaient vers eux depuis l'autre bout du chemin.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Il s'agissait de Reeve, accompagné d'une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Elle avait des cheveux noirs serrés en chignon, une robe brune sous une blouse blanche de scientifique et un badge du WRO était étiqueté dessus. Ses yeux étaient grossis par des lunettes aux verres épais. Elle avait un grand sourire scotché aux lèvres et regardait autour d'elle avec curiosité.

Il s'agissait de Madame Hankle, une scientifique terrienne.

« Madame Hankle, je vous remercie encore d'être venue de vous-même au WRO vous offrir vos talents et vos services pour nous aider dans nos différentes activités », dit Reeve.

« C'est un plaisir, monsieur Tuetsi. Lorsque j'ai su que la Shinra avait eu un programme spatial, je n'ai pas hésité ! Et puis, sait-on jamais, peut-être qu'en combinant la science de ma planète et celle de la vôtre, nous pourrions créer de nouveaux circuits intégrés, fusées, ou micro-processeurs, ou circuit intégrés… STOP ! »

Elle tendit le bras devant Reeve, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

« Excusez-moi, ça, je l'ai déjà dit. Vous savez, que ce soit en tant que scientifique ou cobaye, je ne sors jamais des laboratoires. Tiens, joli nœud de cravate, j'adore les cravates », dit-elle en tripotant la cravate de Reeve.

Puis soudain, elle se pencha vers lui et hurla : « JE N'AI PAS DORMI DEPUIS HUIT JOURS ! ! ! »

« Oh ? Sapristi ! Je vous fais monter un lit de camp chez Cid, si vous le désirez », dit Reeve.

« Non, merci. Je ne vous ai pas parlé de mon pouvoir ? »

« Si, enfin, je l'ai lu dans un des rapports volés de la Shinra, alors ça va. »

En effet, il connaissait son pouvoir. Le docteur Hankle était à l'origine une simple scientifique qui avait étudié des échantillons de Mako dans un laboratoire. Mais à force de rester près des cuves de Mako, à travailler en buvant des tasses de café matin et soir, à tripoter tous ses produits chimiques et autres, son corps avait subi trop de radiations d'uranium et de Mako qui avaient fait d'elle quelqu'un doté de pouvoirs spéciaux, comme tous les malheureux terriens ayant subi des injections. Son pouvoir s'était révélé assez étrange, mais sans doute lié aussi à ses doses intenses de caféine qu'elle avait bues : elle pouvait contrôler le niveau d'éveil des gens, les faire dormir ou les rendre surexcités comme des puces.

Néanmoins, Hankle n'était pas méchante. Elle n'avait jamais su au départ que des gens subissaient des expériences. Son travail avait été à la base de tester la Mako pour essayer d'en faire un carburant compatible avec la technologie terrienne. Quand on avait découvert ses pouvoirs, on l'avait envoyée sur Gaïa. Les doses de morphine et de drogue n'avaient pas pu la maintenir endormie. Après tout, son pouvoir était celui du sommeil ! Elle avait endormi les gens dans tout le laboratoire et s'était enfuie avec les autres cobayes.

Elle avait pourtant décidé de ne pas rester une fugitive, et avait réussi à entrer en contact avec Reeve Tuetsi pour lui proposer ses services. Voilà pourquoi aujourd'hui, tous deux se trouvaient à Rocket City. Quand Reeve avait appris de Hankle que les terriens avaient lancé plusieurs fusées dans l'espace et mis des satellites en orbite, il avait jugé que sa collaboration avec Cid et Shera pourrait être bénéfique pour tout le monde.

« Bon, reprenons la visite », dit Reeve.

Ils se remirent en marche quand soudain, Hankle sursauta en poussant un hurlement.

« IIIIIIIK ! Désolée… Mais qui est-ce ? » dit-elle en montrant Cait Sith, qui venait de surgir de derrière un des hangars et leur faisait un petit coucou.

« Oh, ça, c'est Cait Sith, mon robot-chat », dit Reeve avec un sourire.

« Rooooh, ce qu'il est mignon ! J'pourrais lui tirer ses jolies petites moustaches ? » demanda Hankle.

Mais soudain, elle poussa un autre hurlement en sautant dans les bras de Reeve, qui fut lui-même un peu surpris. Cid venait de bondir du toit d'un hangar et se tenait devant eux. Vincent apparut près de lui.

« Oh, Cid, Vincent ! Je suis content de vous voir. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » demanda Reeve.

« Ben, tu voulais que j'rencontre la dame pour la fusée, oui ou non ? » dit Cid.

« Euh, oui, mais… Je n'avais pas demandé à Vincent de venir. Tu n'aides pas Cloud et les autres, normalement ? »

« £ç#&%µ, c'est par sécurité », dit Cid.

Vincent jeta un coup d'œil à Hankle et se dit qu'en fin de compte, il doutait qu'il y ait un quelconque danger avec elle. La scientifique avait la tête penchée vers le bas, les yeux fermés et ronflait.

« Euh… Madame Hankle ? » dit Reeve, en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

Hankle se redressa d'un coup en criant : « Baryum, cobalt, Einstein, soda ! »

Vincent se retint d'émettre un soupir. Au fond, Reeve avait peut-être raison. Sa présence n'était pas nécessaire. Il allait s'en aller discrètement, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, et il laisserait Reeve et Cid se débrouiller avec madame Hankle.

Mais soudain, il sentit une sensation familière l'envahir. Chaos réagissait, il sentait un puissant pouvoir. Sephiroth et les Incarnés étaient là !

* * *

_Et voilà ! Alors ? Que pensez-vous de cette Mme Hankle ? Je l'ai imaginée avec ce pouvoir d'un coup comme ça, car j'ai moi-même des problèmes de sommeil en ce moment. J'ai pas réussi à dormir pendant cinq jour d'affilée, et hier soir, je suis tombée comme une masse ! _


	41. L'esprit de l'air

_Merci à **Lunastrelle**, **Elia41** et **Emokami** pour leurs reviews ! _

_Eh bien, tout le monde aime Hankle, c'est chouette ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. _

* * *

**Chapitre 41 :**

**L'esprit de l'air**

Sephiroth s'était souvent demandé comment c'était d'être traité comme un homme ordinaire, sans rien de particulier ni de statut de célébrité. Quand il était général, personne ne lui avait jamais rien refusé, au contraire, les gens faisaient tout pour entrer dans ses bonnes grâces. Cela l'agaçait, parfois même l'énervait.

Mais aujourd'hui, il regrettait ce temps où était la légende de la Shinra. Il avait demandé à plusieurs pilotes s'ils pouvaient les emmener, lui, Ariale et les Incarnés. Mais tous avaient refusé, soit parce qu'ils étaient déjà pris, ou leurs machines étaient en panne, ou bien le prix du vol trop cher comparé à la somme qu'il avait sur lui. Dire que ce si cette garce de Sonia et son copain Karl n'avaient pas tout gâché au Gold Saucer, il aurait eu assez d'argent pour qu'ils quittent tous ce fichu continent !

Dépité, il se dirigea vers l'allée principale des hangars où Ariale et les autres devaient être en train de chercher l'esprit, quand il s'arrêta. Il sentit une présence, puissante, porteuse de ténèbres et de mort. C'était l'aura du vampire d'Avalanche !

Oh non…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ariale n'y comprenait rien. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à localiser cet esprit ?

« _Ariale…_ »

Cette fois, elle en était sûre. La voix venait d'en haut. Elle leva le nez vers les nuages. Ils étaient denses au-dessus d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? » demanda Yazoo.

Ses frères et lui avaient aussi levé la tête, mais ils ne voyaient que le ciel. La poche de la veste de la jeune fille remua. Le gromelot en sortit et se mit sur son épaule, pour regarder le ciel lui aussi.

« Ouais, tu regardes quoi ? » dit la boule de poils.

Les argentés regardèrent le gromelot avec surprise.

« Eh ! T'es toujours là, toi ? Je te croyais parti depuis le temps ! » dit Loz.

« Oh, la ferme ! Je faisais la sieste ! » grommela le petit animal.

Ignorant leur dispute, Ariale plissa les yeux. _Il_ était là, elle le voyait à travers les nuages. Elle avait du mal à le distinguer, mais elle sentait très nettement sa présence.

Elle fut brusquement tirée de ses pensées par Sephiroth, qui venait d'arriver en courant.

« On file ! Des membres d'Avalanche sont là, j'ai senti la présence du vampire ! »

Ariale cligna des yeux. Hein ? Quoi ? Où ça, un vampire ? Ça existait, dans ce monde ? !

« Bon, filons ! » dit Kadaj.

Ils se retournèrent, prêts à courir, quand une voix dans leur dos les arrêta.

« Vous n'irez nulle part. »

Tous se retournèrent. Vincent Valentine leur faisait face, son Death Penalty braqué sur eux. Ariale prit peur. Cet homme… Il y avait un esprit en lui, puissant. Elle pouvait le ressentir, son aura était intense. Jamais elle n'avait vu une aura aussi sanglante ! Les esprits de l'eau et la terre ne l'aimaient pas, elle les sentait s'agiter en elle, ils lui hurlaient de s'enfuir loin de cet homme.

De son côté, Vincent Valentine regardait avec une surprise intérieure ces quatre hommes qui avaient plusieurs fois vaincu la mort. Les Incarnés, le fils de Lucrécia… Son attention se concentra un instant sur la jeune fille. Elle avait quelque chose en elle, tout comme lui. Plusieurs esprits, Chaos le lui confirma. Mais l'entité de Vincent n'avait pas l'air d'aimer ces esprits, elle disait que ce n'était que de ridicules créatures qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de détruire. Ce qui troublait le plus Vincent, c'était l'aura de la jeune fille. Elle semblait partagée entre plusieurs sentiments : la peine, le chagrin, mais aussi l'espoir et une grande foi en quelque chose qui lui échappait.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, Valentine ? Nous tuer ? Ou vous laisserez ce plaisir à Cloud ? » demanda Sephiroth.

« Qu'il essaie, et je le mords ! » aboya le gromelot en montrant les dents.

Vincent ne répondit pas. Sa main mécanique tenait son arme, l'autre glissa vers la poche où se trouvait son PHS.

Mais soudain, plusieurs éclairs frappèrent la terre autour d'eux. Profitant de la diversion, Sephiroth dégaina Masamune et le frappa au poignet, un coup bien placé, visant à désarmer.

Vincent se retrouva désarmé, la pointe de Masamune juste sous la gorge, à deux millimètres de lui.

« Fichez le camp », dit-il.

Vincent fronça des sourcils. Quoi, il n'allait pas le tuer ?

« Fichez le camp avant que je saisisse l'occasion de me venger de la mort que vous et vos amis m'avez imposée il y a plus de trois ans au Cratère Nord ! » reprit l'ex-Général.

Vincent ouvrit la bouche pour parler, quand d'autres éclairs frappèrent la terre autour d'eux. Un autre les obligea à reculer tous les deux.

Sephiroth n'hésita plus et se retourna pour se mettre à courir avec les Incarnés et Ariale. Vincent hésita, puis s'éloigna vers le toit d'un hangar. Il y bondit et se mit à les regarder s'éloigner.

Les quatre argentés couraient, avec cette jeune fille. Celle-ci trébucha soudain au sol et tomba par terre de tout son long. Kadaj s'en aperçut et se retourna en criant son nom. Les autres se retournèrent. Ariale se redressa, quand un éclair fendit le ciel et se mit à tomber droit sur elle. Le gromelot sur son épaule poussa un hurlement et ferma les yeux avec la jeune fille, prêt à encaisser le coup avec son amie.

« NON ! » hurla Kadaj.

Sans hésiter, il se plaça devant Ariale et reçut la foudre de plein fouet.

Horrifiée, Ariale eut l'impression de regarder la scène au ralenti. Le visage de Kadaj frappé par la douleur, puis son corps tomba au sol.

« KADAAAAAAJ ! » hurla la jeune fille.

Elle courut près de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Sephiroth et les frères du jeune homme s'approchèrent. L'ex-Général tendit son sabre et activa sa matéria Soin de niveau Maître. Le sortilège enveloppa le corps du jeune homme… mais rien ne se passa.

« Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? » demanda Yazoo.

« Il est… mort », dit Sephiroth.

« NON ! Dis pas ça ! » cria le gromelot en sautillant comme un malade.

Ariale baissa les yeux vers Kadaj. Tout son être hurlait de peur et de chagrin. Elle avait l'impression de revivre la mort de Dylan. Il ne pouvait pas être mort, non !

Elle posa la main sur sa poitrine. Elle s'aperçut soudain qu'une curieuse lumière bleu ciel palpitait près de son cœur, à l'endroit où la foudre l'avait atteint.

Sans réfléchir, elle posa sa main dessus. La lumière quitta aussitôt le corps de Kadaj et traversa sa main, atteignant sa poitrine.

Ariale ferma les yeux. Elle avait brusquement l'impression de tomber dans le vide, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer.

Ce fut son tour de tomber à terre, les yeux fermés.

« Oh non ! Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? ! » dit le gromelot.

_Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé, plutôt ? _pensa Sephiroth en s'approchant de la jeune fille pour l'examiner.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ariale ouvrit les yeux. Rocket City avait disparu. Plus de hangars, plus de grandes étendues vertes ni de tempête. Elle était seule, dans un endroit étrange. Il y avait des nuages autour d'elle, et sous ses pieds. Le ciel était d'un bleu très sombre, pas assez pour montrer qu'il faisait nuit, mais assez pour montrer qu'elle se trouvait près de l'espace étoilé.

« _Enfin te voilà !_ »

Elle se retourna. Une curieuse personne se tenait devant elle. On aurait dit une enfant, mais cette personne était plus grande qu'elle. Son corps était bizarre, il semblait constamment changer de formes, parfois on aurait dit le corps d'une femme, parfois celui d'un homme. Même sa chevelure bougeait et semblait constamment changer de longueur et de volume. La seule chose qui ne changeait pas, c'était ses yeux. Ils étaient dorés, deux belles perles d'or.

« Vous êtes l'esprit de l'air », devina Ariale.

L'être acquiesça, avec un sourire malicieux.

« _Désolé d'avoir frappé ton ami, c'était toi que je visais. Ça ne t'aurait pas tuée, tu sais._ »

Ariale fit la moue. Venir à elle sous la forme d'un éclair, tout de même… C'était étrange, depuis qu'elle avait perdu connaissance, tout son chagrin et sa terreur lui semblaient lointains. Ils étaient toujours là, bien réels, mais elle se sentait moins… plongée dedans.

« Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? Dites-moi qu'il n'est pas mort ! » supplia la jeune fille, les mains sur le cœur.

L'esprit la fixa un long moment, avant de répondre :

« _C'est toi que je soutiens, enfant de la Terre. Comme mes frères, je suis là pour te maintenir en vie. À toi de décider pour les autres._ »

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de le lui demander, elle vit un vent puissant écarter les nuages et l'emporter, la faisant tomber dans le vide. Elle tendit les mains vers l'esprit, mais ce dernier resta où il était, la regardant tomber dans le vide avec son corps inconstant.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Ariale ? Ariale ! »

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux. Elle vit trois paires d'yeux verts et une boule de poils penchés sur elle. Lentement, elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle.

Il n'y avait plus de tempête, mais le ciel était toujours gris et orageux.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« On espérait que tu nous le dirais », dit Yazoo.

« Tu es tombée dans les pommes après avoir touché notre frère », dit Loz.

Kadaj ! Ariale se tourna sur sa droite. Il gisait toujours allongé par terre. La jeune fille le regarda, puis le secoua. Loz lui fit signer d'arrêter en faisant « non » de la tête.

Horrifiée, Ariale porta les mains à sa bouche. Oh non ! Ça ne se pouvait pas ! Il ne pouvait pas être mort !

Soudain, elle regarda ses mains, puis prit un air déterminé. Elle ferma les yeux. Les trois autres argentés la regardèrent sans comprendre. Que faisait-elle ?

Ils eurent un mouvement de recul. Ariale venait d'ouvrir la main droite. Sa fente nourricière était apparue. La jeune fille avait invoqué l'esprit de l'eau.

Lentement, elle posa la main sur la poitrine du jeune homme puis ferma à demi ses paupières. Un léger bruit de succion parvint aux oreilles des trois hommes.

Le visage d'Ariale se crispa. Ils virent le peu de couleur sur ses joues disparaître. Ses joues se creusèrent, ses cheveux devinrent plats et ternes. Elle semblait littéralement se vider de son énergie vitale.

Soudain, un cri étouffé leur parvint. Les trois hommes et le gromelot baissèrent les yeux et virent avec effarement Kadaj se redresser, avec l'air essoufflé.

Loz fut le premier à surmonter sa surprise et se jeter au cou de son petit frère. Yazoo le prit par les épaules puis le serra contre lui. Il se tourna vers Ariale pour la remercier, mais il vit que la jeune fille avait de nouveau perdu connaissance. Elle était retombée par terre.

Sephiroth se pencha et prit son pouls. Il offrit un sourire rassurant aux autres : elle était toujours en vie, mais épuisée.

Rassurés, les trois frères se redressèrent avec leur aîné, Sephiroth soulevant délicatement la jeune fille dans ses bras.

« Pfouh ! Quelles émotions ! » dit le gromelot en se posant l'épaule de Kadaj.

« Refais-nous un coup pareil et je te tue, petit frère », dit Loz en tendant un doigt menaçant vers son cadet.

Ce dernier haussa des sourcils, puis regarda Yazoo. Ce dernier avait un visage transmettant clairement le même message. Il haussa mentalement les épaules, quand il vit avec surprise que le gromelot le regardait avec des yeux larmoyants.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, toi ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Ben… ça se voit pas ? J'ai cru que t'allais mouriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir ! » gémit la boule de poils, les larmes aux yeux.

Kadaj eut l'air surpris, puis il eut un léger sourire et gratta gentiment la tête du gromelot.

Sephiroth leva les yeux. Le ciel s'éclaircissait, le soleil revenait.

Il regarda Ariale et sourit. Depuis qu'Aéris leur avait raconté cette histoire comme quoi cette jeune fille devrait réunir les esprits et sauver le monde, il n'y avait qu'à moitié cru. Il s'était contenté d'accepter la mission, plus pour avoir quelque chose à faire que pour vraiment tenter de racheter ses fautes.

Mais maintenant, il avait retrouvé l'espoir, une chose qui ne s'était pas produite depuis des années. La dernière fois que c'était arrivé, c'était lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'il avait deux amis sur qui il pouvait compter : Angeal et Genesis.

Et maintenant, il en était sûr : ce qu'il tenait dans ses bras était un véritable trésor. Il serra un peu plus fort Ariale contre lui, puis fit signe aux autres de le suivre. Les pilotes s'étaient tous cachés dans l'abri souterrain de la ville, à cause de la tempête.

Le temps qu'ils ressortent, ils auraient piqué un appareil qui les emmènerait sur l'autre continent. Là, ils chercheraient tranquillement le dernier esprit. Et ensuite, ils sauveraient la Planète.

Ils avaient oublié Valentine, qui les regardait au sommet du hangar. Il avait assisté à la scène et était encore plus surpris et perdu qu'avant par tout ce qu'il avait vu.

Mais en les voyant monter dans un appareil, il sut quoi faire. Il sortit son PHS et composa un numéro.

« Allô, Cid ? Sors vite de l'abri, la tempête est finie. Oui. J'ai retrouvé les argentés et la fille dont les médias parlaient. Ils viennent de voler un avion, et je sais dans quelle direction ils vont… »

* * *

_Et voilà ! Alors ? Vous avez aimé ce chapitre ? _


	42. Peur et amour

_Merci à **Lunastrelle**, **Emokami**, **Elia41** et **Avana** pour leurs reviews ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. _

* * *

**Chapitre 42 :**

**Peur et amour**

Ariale ouvrit les yeux. Sa vision s'éclaircit lentement. Elle essaya de se lever, mais regretta aussitôt son effort. Elle avait mal partout, son corps lui semblait aussi vide et fragile qu'une poupée. Elle avait mal à la tête et froid.

Il lui fallut un moment pour réussir à s'asseoir et regarder autour d'elle. On l'avait déposée sur un lit, dans ce qui ressemblait à une chambre d'auberge. Elle aurait aimé aller à la fenêtre pour regarder où elle se trouvait, mais elle était encore trop fatiguée.

Elle remarqua soudain que le gromelot se trouvait au pied de son lit. Il dormait. La petite boule de poils remuait à peine. Avec ses yeux fermés, on aurait cru qu'un simple pompon brun avait été posé sur le lit. La jeune fille se pencha pour lui gratter gentiment la tête. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le réveiller.

« Ah ! Tu te réveilles enfin ! » dit-il en bondissant sur ses genoux.

« _Enfin ?_ »

« Ben, ouais ! Tu as dormi trois jours. »

Ariale écarquilla les yeux. Trois jours ? !

« Les autres t'ont veillée à tour de rôle. Je vais les prévenir que t'es réveillée ! » dit la boule de poils.

Sans attendre, il bondit du lit et sautilla jusqu'à la fenêtre où il se mit à sauter à répétition contre le carreau, sans pour autant le casser.

Finalement, il s'arrêta et regarda vers le bas. Il se tourna vers Ariale avec un sourire.

« C'est bon, ils montent ! »

Juste à ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit. La jeune fille regarda trois des argentés entrer. Sephiroth avait l'air rassuré, Loz et Yazoo s'approchèrent d'elle avec l'air inquiet.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Yazoo.

« Ça va, mais… » dit Ariale.

« Tu as des vertiges ? » demanda Loz.

« Non. »

« De la fièvre ? » dit Yazoo en portant la main à son front.

« Non. »

« Des nausées ? » dit Loz.

« Non. »

« De la cellulite ? » demanda le gromelot.

« Non, je vous assure, ça va ! Mais j'ai horriblement faim. »

Juste à ce moment, Kadaj entra dans la pièce. Ariale se souvint alors de ce qui s'était passé à Rocket City, et elle ressentit un mélange de soulagement, mais aussi de peine en le voyant. Le souvenir de sa « mort » était encore vivant dans son esprit, même si elle le voyait bien vivant devant elle.

« Bon, on va vous laisser », dit Yazoo.

Il sortit, entraînant ses trois frères à sa suite. Loz sortit le dernier, avec le gromelot dans ses mains qui gémissait, demandant pourquoi il ne pouvait pas rester, lui ! Kadaj les regarda sortir puis, une fois seul avec Ariale, parut soudain très absorbé par les lattes du plancher.

« Où on est, au fait ? » demanda Ariale, pour briser ce silence embarrassant.

« À Kalm. »

« Ah… Alors, on a fini par avoir un avion pour quitter le continent ? »

« Mouais. »

Il finit par lever la tête vers elle en soupirant.

« Mes frères m'ont expliqué comment tu m'as ramené. Tu étais très faible. Tu as dormi trois jours, tu étais à bout de force. »

« Je sais, Frognon me l'a dit. »

« Frognon ? »

« Le gromelot. Je me suis dit que ce serait bien de lui donner un nom, un peu comme une mascotte. »

Kadaj leva les yeux au ciel puis, avec l'air énervé, s'assit sur le lit devant elle et la regarda avec colère.

« Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à suivre mes conseils ? » demanda-t-il.

« Comment ça ? Quels conseils ? »

« Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas te voir mourir ! »

« Et moi ? Tu crois que ça m'a plu de te voir mourir, frappé par la foudre ? ! En plus, cet éclair m'était destiné, c'était un coup de l'esprit de l'air, ça ne m'aurait pas tuée ! »

« Oh, désolé ! J'ignorais que les éclairs pouvaient être spéciaux pour certaines personnes ! » dit le jeune homme sur un ton narquois.

Ariale sentit la colère monter en elle.

« C'est ta manière de me remercier ? En te payant ma tête ? ! J'en ai marre ! »

Elle se tourna sur la gauche pour se lever et quitter le lit, mais Kadaj la retint par les bras et la força à se tourner vers lui.

« Ariale, je suis sérieux, je ne veux pas que tu meures. La première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés, je t'ai vue recevoir une balle dans la tête et tomber d'une falaise. »

« Tu t'en veux encore ? » demanda Ariale, en le regardant avec un air plus doux.

Kadaj voulut répondre, mais les mots refusèrent de sortir lorsqu'il croisa son regard. Oui, il s'en voulait, mais surtout, il ne supportait plus l'idée qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Il laissa son regard se noyer dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Il pouvait y lire du chagrin, de la solitude, de la mélancolie, mais aussi de l'espoir et une lumière qui tenait bon, malgré toutes les épreuves passées.

Ariale se figea. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il la regardait droit dans les yeux. En fait, il ne l'avait plus regardée dans les yeux depuis leur escapade dans le brouillard. À nouveau, elle se sentit perdre tous ses moyens.

Instinctivement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Ariale fut toutefois surprise lorsqu'elle vit Kadaj poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis, sans plus réfléchir, elle ferma les yeux et répondit à son baiser.

Elle sentit les bras du jeune homme entourer sa taille, puis l'attirer contre son torse musclé. Elle pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur qui s'étaient accélérés. Ariale ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant à son baiser.

Mais, lorsqu'elle sentit l'une des mains du jeune homme caresser sa joue puis son baiser s'approfondir, elle se figea. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire ? !

_Dylan… ! _

Elle repoussa le jeune homme et recula. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, la respirant haletante, tout comme elle.

« Je… je n'aurais pas dû faire ça ! » dit Ariale, les joues rouges.

Soudain pleine d'énergie, elle se leva et sortit de la chambre. Ses jambes tremblaient encore de fatigue, mais elle ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus seule avec lui.

Elle descendrait manger en bas, sortir un peu lui ferait du bien.

Resté seul, Kadaj regarda la porte par laquelle était sortie de la jeune fille, puis se prit la tête dans les mains.

_Bravo, crétin ! Et maintenant, tu vas faire quoi ? Lui parler ? Elle va sûrement tout faire pour t'éviter ! Yazoo, je te retiens, toi et tes conseils ! _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cela faisait plus de deux mois que Cissnei vivait sur Terre maintenant. Sa relation avec Stan n'était pas restée secrète, après tout elle était la petite amie d'un membre d'une grande famille de médiums.

Les autres l'avaient bien pris, sauf Morgane, la gothique. Elle continuait de se montrer assez méfiante. Mais elle ne faisait plus aucun commentaire déplacé.

Cissnei était heureuse. Toute son existence sur Gaïa n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Seuls l'amour de Stan et sa petite vie tranquille l'occupaient.

Aujourd'hui, la jeune femme avait fini son cours d'arts martiaux et rangeait ses affaires dans son casier quand elle vit un papier au fond de son casier. Elle le prit et le déplia. C'était un mot de Stan.

« _Si tu es libre ce soir, je passe te prendre pour dîner chez moi, ma famille revient pour un dîner._ »

Cissnei sourit. Oh que oui, elle allait venir ! Elle adorait la famille de Stan, tout le monde l'avait si facilement adoptée !

Elle traversa le couloir de l'école pour se diriger vers la sortie arrière réservée aux professeurs, quand elle vit une grande lumière blanche envahir l'espace et tout effacer autour d'elle.

Surprise, la jeune femme s'arrêta et regarda autour d'elle. Le sol avait changé sous ses pieds, elle pouvait voir un immense champs de fleurs jaunes et blanches.

« Alors, Cissnei ? Tu as l'air d'aller mieux depuis la dernière fois », dit une voix dans son dos.

Cissnei poussa un soupir. Oh non, pas lui ! Pas maintenant ! Elle se retourna pour faire face à Zack. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, surpris par son attitude.

« Je refuse d'y retourner, Zack. Ma vie est sur Terre, maintenant. »

L'ex-Soldat Première Classe la fixa de ses yeux bleus électriques et fit une grimace en comprenant ce qui se passait. Elle était tombée amoureuse, une chose qu'il n'avait pas prévue du tout.

« Cissnei, écoute… je ne fais qu'obéir à la Planète, tu sais ! Les choses vont très mal, là-bas, et… »

« Les choses vont _toujours_ très mal, là-bas ! En quoi ma présence pourrait changer ça ? »

« Euh… Je ne sais pas. Je sais juste que tu as un rôle important à jouer pour la suite. »

« Eh bien, trouve quelqu'un d'autre ! Maintenant, ramène-moi, mon petit copain m'attend ! »

« Cissnei, tu n'as pas le choix. Je suis désolé, mais tu dois te résoudre à le quitter. Tu as jusqu'à demain soir, minuit pile. »

Cissnei allait répliquer qu'il n'avait pas à lui dicter sa conduite ni gérer son emploi du temps, mais tout disparut. Elle revint dans le couloir de l'école. Frustrée, elle serra les poings puis se remit en marche vers la sortie.

Une fois dehors, elle vit que Stan l'attendait dans le parking, debout près de sa voiture. En voyant son sourire, elle sentit son cœur se briser. Oh mon Dieu, comment allait-elle lui annoncer ça ? !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Allongée dans son lit, Ariale ne parvenait pas à dormir. Il était minuit passé. Elle avait bien mangé, sous le regard interrogatif de Sephiroth, Loz et Yazoo. Ils avaient bien vu qu'elle avait l'air bizarre. Elle avait quitté la chambre avec l'air de fuir. Kadaj était passé devant eux puis était sorti. Sephiroth avait lancé un regard inquisiteur à Ariale, mais n'avait pas ajouté quoi que ce soit. Il avait fini par s'en aller dehors, pour s'entraîner. Loz l'avait suivi. Yazoo était resté, regardant Ariale manger. Il avait tenté de lui parler, mais la jeune fille avait dit qu'elle était fatiguée, qu'elle voulait retourner dormir. Elle était remontée dans sa chambre, s'était enfermée dans la salle de bain et avait pris une douche.

Maintenant, allongée dans son lit, elle réfléchissait. Dès demain, le groupe reprendrait sa marche. Ils chercheraient le dernier esprit. Et après ? Quand tout serait fini, que ferait-elle ?

Une fois de plus, la scène du baiser avec Kadaj lui revint à l'esprit. Bon sang, pourquoi l'avait-il embrassée ? ! Et pourquoi avait-elle si facilement répondu à ce baiser ?

_Parce que tu l'aimes_, dit une partie d'elle. _Tu ne t'y attendais pas du tout, mais c'est comme ça, tu l'aimes. _

C'était vrai, elle devait le reconnaître. Il avait réussi à lui rendre l'espoir dès leur première rencontre, du moins assez pour l'empêcher de se suicider. Il l'avait toujours poussée à se battre, à garder l'espoir. Chaque fois qu'elle faisait un cauchemar, il l'avait encouragée à en parler, ne serait-ce que pour alléger son cœur.

Mais elle ne cessait de penser à Dylan. Même si du temps avait passé depuis sa mort, elle se demandait encore si c'était une bonne chose de renouer si vite une liaison amoureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre. Dylan aurait-il approuvé ça ? De toute façon, même si elle acceptait de s'engager sur cette voie avec Kadaj, où cette relation les mènerait ? Il était un fugitif, et elle une extraterrestre. Quand tout ça serait fini, elle ne se voyait pas rester sur Gaïa. Ses parents retourneraient sûrement sur Terre, et elle les suivrait…

Pourtant, l'idée de quitter les argentés lui faisait mal. Ils avaient vécu tant de choses ensemble, ils avaient réussi à se faire confiance, des liens s'étaient formés entre eux.

Agacée, elle ferma les yeux et chassa ces maudites pensées de son esprit. Il fallait qu'elle dorme, ils devraient reprendre la route dès demain. Elle ferma les yeux et s'abandonna aux bras de Morphée.

Elle se mit à rêver. Elle marchait à travers une ville qui lui était inconnue. Tout était gris et de métal. Mais il y régnait un silence et une atmosphère qui fit naître de l'angoisse en elle.

Inquiète, elle s'approcha d'une maison et frappa à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit. Une femme apparut devant elle. Ariale prit peur. Cette femme… avait des yeux entièrement noirs, et une bouche de la même couleur. Elle lui offrit un sourire carnassier, puis tendit ses mains comme pour l'attraper.

Terrifiée, Ariale s'enfuit. Elle courut à travers la rue jusqu'à un hôtel et ouvrit la porte. Le tenancier apparut devant elle. Ses yeux à lui aussi étaient noirs ! Il voulut la saisir, avec la même allure de zombie que la femme !

Des tas d'autres gens sortirent des maisons alentour et se mirent à converger vers elle.

Ariale secoua la tête. Non ! Non, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ! Elle allait se réveiller !

« _Oh non, tu ne te réveilleras pas !_ » dirent les zombies.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux. Alors, c'était comme ça ? Elle allait mourir… Elle utilisa la dernière échappatoire qui lui restait : hurler !

Elle sentit quelqu'un la secouer avec force. Elle se sentit tomber dans le vide. Elle ouvrit les yeux et inspira fort une bonne goulée d'air.

Elle leva des yeux ahuris vers… Kadaj ? ! Elle ne se demanda même pas ce qu'il fichait dans sa chambre, elle se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant. Surpris, celui-ci hésita puis la serra contre lui.

« J'ai… j'ai cru que j'allais mourir ! » gémit la jeune fille à travers ses sanglots.

Kadaj leva les yeux vers la porte. Ses frères et lui avaient accouru au son de ses cris. Il leur fit signe que ça allait. Ces derniers quittèrent la chambre pour retourner dans la leur.

Resté seul avec elle, le jeune homme se mit à la bercer. Ce genre de choses fonctionnait toujours au laboratoire, quand lui ou un de ses frères se réveillait à cause d'un affreux cauchemar.

Ariale finit par se calmer. La jeune fille réalisa combien elle se sentait bien dans ses bras. Dire que l'espace d'un instant, elle avait cru que tout était fini pour elle, qu'elle allait mourir, en perdant la chance de connaître l'amour encore une fois… Non, elle ne referait pas cette erreur.

Elle leva la tête vers lui et, sans prévenir, l'embrassa. Kadaj ouvrit de grands yeux puis la repoussa.

« Euh… tu es sûre que ça va ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

D'accord, ce n'était pas désagréable, mais il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ce qu'elle fasse ça, surtout juste après un cauchemar.

« Mieux, maintenant. Excuse-moi, je… » Elle renifla, puis poursuivit : « … J'ai réfléchi. J'ai cru que l'un de nous deux allait mourir, encore une fois, ce cauchemar semblait si réel ! Et j'ai réalisé que tu avais raison. »

« À quel sujet ? »

« Que la vie compte. Je ne veux pas recommencer les mêmes erreurs. J'ai envie de vivre. »

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, espérant qu'il lirait clairement en elle. Kadaj la regarda un instant. Elle sentit qu'il sondait son esprit, elle savait qu'il avait ce pouvoir, Yazoo lui en avait parlé un jour.

Ce qu'il vit parut le convaincre, car il finit par sourire, puis la serrer dans ses bras et se pencher pour l'embrasser. Cette fois, ce fut Ariale qui approfondit le baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, puis le jeune homme rompit le baiser pour laisser ses lèvres vagabonder dans le cou de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci gémit de plaisir. Kadaj releva alors la tête et la regarda dans les yeux. Ariale répondit à sa question muette par un baiser empli de passion.

Sans cesser de l'embrasser, le jeune homme la poussa en arrière, la faisant basculer sous lui.

* * *

_Bon, je m'arrête là ! Alors, contents ? _

_Bon, les choses se compliquent pour Cissnei, mais au moins, j'espère que la situation entre Ariale et Kadaj vous satisfait ? _


	43. Légère comme l'air

_Hello, everybody ! Ceci est un chapitre spécial Saint-Valentin, avec plein d'histoires d'amour différentes. J'espère que vous l'aimerez ! _

_Merci à **Lunastrelle**, **Emokami**, **Elia41** et **Avana** pour leurs reviews ! _

_Et merci à **Eclipse1995** d'avoir mis ma fic en Alert Story. _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. _

* * *

**Chapitre 43 :**

**Légère comme l'air**

« _Me voilà,  
Souhaitant être moi-même pour changer.  
Ha…_

_Tu m'as parlé jusqu'à maintenant,  
Mais je t'ai caché des secrets,  
Baby… _

_Funny how all dreams come true…  
Tu comptes pour moi,  
Alors je te protégerai,  
Qu'importe l'étendue de notre amour.  
Funny how I feel for you…  
Tu es près de moi dans mes rêves  
Tandis que je pains mon future. _

_Je commence à sentir tes sentiments  
Se resserrer autour de moi. Ha…  
Nous partageons les mêmes promesses  
Tandis que nous en attendons d'autres. _

_Funny how all dreams come true…  
Tu comptes pour moi,  
Alors, je te protégerai,  
Qu'importe l'étendue de notre amour.  
Funny how I feel for you…  
Parce que je t'aime de moi-même. _

_Come on lover  
Toujours avec toi je serai heureuse,  
Finies les chansons tristes,  
Tu sais ce que je ressens. _

_Dreams come true…  
Tu es important à mes yeux,  
Alors je te protégerai,  
Qu'importe l'étendue de notre amour.  
Funny how I feel for you…  
Tu es près de moi dans mes rêves  
Tandis que je pains mon future…_ »

(_Dreams come true_, chanson du groupe SES)

Stan faisait les cent pas dans le salon de Cissnei. Cette dernière se tenait assise sur le canapé. Elle avait insisté pour qu'il l'amène chez elle, il fallait qu'ils se parlent. La jeune femme lui avait tout raconté.

Et maintenant, le jeune homme était dans tous ses états.

« C'est pas possible ! Comment peuvent-ils faire ça ? Tu ne peux même pas placer ton avis ? »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que non ! » dit Cissnei.

« Et tu le savais depuis quand ? »

« Quoi ? Que je ne pouvais pas placer mon avis ? »

« Non, que tu repartirais ! Tu le savais depuis quand ? »

« Après le… premier dîner avec ta famille. »

« Tu le savais depuis tout ce temps et tu ne m'as rien dit ? ! ! ? Tu le savais, et tu ne t'es pourtant pas inquiété plus que ça ? »

Perdue, Cissnei le regarda sans comprendre. Où voulait-il en venir ?

« Je croyais que tu éprouvais quelque chose pour moi, bon sang ! Au début, c'était peut-être juste physique, pour toi, mais j'ai vraiment cru que ça finirait par être sérieux, moi. Mais apparemment, non ! J'étais quoi ? Juste une passade, une maigre consolation pour toi, avant de repartir dans ton monde… »

« NON ! Ce n'est pas du tout ça ! » hurla Cissnei.

« Oh, arrête ! Tu m'as parlé de ton ancien boulot, c'est facile pour toi, une Turk ! Tu fais tes beaux yeux, tu séduis ta cible puis une fois que la victime a abaissé sa garde, tu lui brises le cœur et tu l'achèves ! » ricana Stan en mimant le geste de se poignarder.

La jeune femme serra les poings. Non, là, il commençait sérieusement à l'énerver !

« Je vois. Si c'est comme ça, on n'a plus rien à se dire, tu ferais mieux de t'en aller. »

« Pardon ? » dit Stan.

« Barre-toi ! Sors de chez moi ! »

« Ça n'a jamais réellement été chez toi », dit Stan.

Cissnei se figea, réalisant le sens de ce qu'il venait de dire. Le médium lui lança un dernier regard, puis sortit de l'appartement.

Cissnei se dirigea vers sa chambre, mais ses jambes se dérobèrent. Elle tomba à genoux par terre et éclata en sanglots.

Elle ne vit pas les fantômes de Stan et Cyrrus, qui la regardèrent pleurer un long moment avant de finalement sortir pour rejoindre Stan.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Allongé dans le lit, avec Ariale blottie contre lui, Kadaj se sentait merveilleusement bien, en paix. Ce n'était pas un rêve, celle qui occupait ses pensées depuis un bon bout de temps était là, tout à lui. L'une de ses mains caressait le dos de la jeune fille, l'autre la tenant par la taille contre lui.

Il en vint pourtant à se poser des questions. Quand tout serait fini, qu'adviendrait-il d'eux ? Accepterait-elle de rester avec lui ? Il se demanda s'il pouvait la suivre sur sa planète. Mais cela signifierait abandonner ses frères… Il n'osait pas trop en parler qui que ce soit pour l'instant, de peur de briser ce qu'ils venaient à peine de commencer à construire, pourtant, ce maudit problème le taraudait.

Il regarda la jeune fille. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi, endormie avec un sourire paisible, ses longs cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller, une de ses mains posées sur le cœur du jeune homme.

Doucement, il tendit la main et repoussa une mèche derrière l'oreille de la jeune fille. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et sourit en le voyant.

« Salut… »

« Salut », lui répondit-il avec le sourire.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, à se regarder avec amour. Mais le regard de la jeune fille dériva bientôt vers l'épaule de Kadaj. Ce dernier suivit son regard et comprit en voyant une trace de griffure. Ce n'était pas de simples ongles humains qui avaient fait ça. Les pouvoirs d'Ariale étaient liés à ses émotions. Au moment où ils n'avaient fait qu'un, alors que ses mains s'agrippaient fermement à ses épaules, ses griffes de monstre aquatique avaient jailli et s'étaient enfoncées dans sa chair.

Cela avait déjà commencé à cicatriser, mais la jeune fille s'en voulait. Avec quelqu'un de normal, la blessure aurait pu s'avérer mortelle.

« Eh, je n'ai rien ressenti, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça », dit le jeune homme, devinant le fil de ses pensées.

« Peut-être, mais c'est tout de même dangereux et… »

Elle ne put en dire plus. Kadaj venait de capturer ses lèvres, ses mains se remirent à caresser son corps, éveillant à nouveau le désir en elle.

Finalement, une demi-heure plus tard, ils se levèrent. Une fois propres et habillés, ils descendirent. Les trois autres argentés les attendaient déjà. Et leurs regards éloquents montraient qu'ils savaient bien pourquoi Kadaj n'était pas revenu dormir dans leur chambre après avoir consolé Ariale pour son affreux cauchemar.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner pris, ils sortirent tous les quatre et marchèrent jusqu'à une boutique pour refaire le plein en potions et matérias. Sephiroth était entré seul, les autres attendaient dehors.

Soudain, Loz leur fit signe de se cacher. Ils se mirent tous derrière le mur gauche de la boutique et comprirent en voyant ce que leur frère leur montrait du doigt.

Sonia. Elle se dirigeait vers la boutique, accompagnée de… Diégo, Patrick et Mégane !

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent avec elle ? !_ se demanda Ariale.

Elle se souvint soudain que Sonia lui avait avoué travailler pour la Shinra. Elle était donc une espèce d'agent double. Mais pourquoi s'être rapprochée comme ça de ces trois-là ? Et qu'est-ce qu'ils fichaient à Kalm ? Ce n'était sûrement pas une coïncidence, ils savaient tous à quel point Sonia était une vipère maîtresse dans l'art de manipuler les gens.

Ils réalisèrent soudain qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la boutique où était entré Sephiroth !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ce serait bientôt l'heure. Zack allait bientôt utiliser la magie de la Planète pour obliger Cissnei à y retourner.

La jeune femme avait failli remettre son vieux costume Turk, mais elle s'y était refusée. Elle n'était plus cette tueuse froide et insensible appartenant à la Shinra. Elle avait donc gardé ses bottes noires, son jean et sa chemise blanche. Elle avait aussi pris une veste et un sac avec quelques provisions et du matériel pour se défendre et faire un feu.

Assise dans son salon, la jeune femme attendait. Il était vingt-trois heures et demi. Plus qu'une demi-heure et elle y repartirait.

Elle se leva et se mit à faire le tour de son appartement. Cette vie allait tant lui manquer ! Après avoir regardé une dernière fois la rue par son balcon, elle ferma la fenêtre et retourna dans le salon. Elle allait s'asseoir dans le canapé quand elle sentit une main d'homme la saisir au poignet puis l'attirer contre un torse.

« Pardonne-moi ! Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi d'avoir dit ça ! » dit Stan en la serrant contre lui.

Cissnei lui rendit son étreinte en laissant enfin les larmes dévaler son visage. Elle réalisa qu'elle l'aimait trop pour lui en vouloir. Il était là maintenant, et elle avait trop besoin de son soutien. Après tout, c'était sûrement leurs derniers instants ensemble.

Soudain, l'horloge se mit à faire sonner les douze coups de minuit.

Cissnei leva les yeux vers Stan. Ce dernier la regarda, comme s'il essayait de graver tout son visage dans sa mémoire, puis il se pencha pour l'embrasser avec passion.

Cissnei se cala contre lui et passa les mains derrière sa tête, comme si elle pouvait le retenir contre elle à jamais.

Lorsque résonna le dernier coup, elle sentit un souffle chaud et puissant dans son dos, qui se mit à envelopper tout son corps. C'était le moment. La Planète venait la chercher !

Elle se sentit tomber dans le vide, puis plus rien. Elle n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, terrifiée à l'idée de se réveiller seule.

Mais elle s'aperçut bientôt que Stan était toujours là, il la tenait dans ses bras et semblait aussi tendu qu'elle.

Finalement, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle fut tout de suite rassurée : il était toujours là, contre elle.

Mais l'espace autour d'eux avait changé. Ils étaient dans un grand champ de fleurs, devant les bancs en ruines d'une vieille église. L'église d'Aéris !

« Cissnei… Ne me dis pas qu'on y est ? ! » dit Stan, ahuri.

Cissnei éclata de rire.

« Si, j'en ai peur. Tu n'aurais pas dû me tenir aussi fort, on dirait. »

Stan fronça des sourcils et se prépara à sortir une réplique, mais Cissnei l'en empêcha en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois. Le soleil se levait sur Edge. Ses rayons traversèrent le mur délabré pour éclairer le jeune couple.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Au moment où Ariale et les argentés réalisaient où Sonia et ses amis venaient d'entrer, un bruit de cris et de luttes retentit à l'intérieur de la boutique.

Sans plus hésiter, tous les quatre se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Le vendeur se tenait acculé contre le mur derrière son comptoir. Sephiroth avait ôté sa cape et tenait Masamune pointé vers Patrick qui avait les mains pleines de décharges d'énergie, prêt à les lui envoyer. Mégane était agenouillée par terre, les pieds coincés dans la glace. Sephiroth avait dû lui lancer un sort de Glace niveau 3 pour gagner un peu de temps. Diego avait l'air de chercher un point faible chez Sephiroth tandis que Sonia regardait la scène en simple spectatrice, comme d'habitude.

Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle se tourna vers les autres et ouvrit grand les bras, comme pour les accueillir.

« Alors, vous venez assister au spectacle ? » dit-elle avec un sourire hypocrite à souhait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, sale garce ? ! » dit Kadaj en la menaçant de son Souba.

Diego se tourna vers eux et fronça des sourcils.

« Hein ? ! Mais Sonia… t'avais pas dit qu'on aurait à affronter le reste de la bande ! »

« Elle t'a menti ? Bienvenue au club ! » dit Ariale, en haussant des sourcils.

« Hein ? ! »

« Cette fille travaille pour la Shinra ! » dit Yazoo.

Patrick, Mégane et Diego regardèrent Sonia avec des yeux ronds.

« C'est ridicule, voyons, les gars ! Diego, tu vas croire tout ce qu'ils racontent, _mí amor _? » dit Sonia sur un ton voluptueux en direction de Diego.

Ariale fit la grimace. Quoi, Sonia et Diego ? ! Beurk ! Ce dernier semblait incapable de résister à son charme.

« T'as besoin qu'on te réveille, toi. Je m'en charge ! » dit Loz.

Il activa l'option Vitesse Super-Lumière de son Dual Hound et fonça sur Diego pour lui filer un bon crochet du droit en pleine mâchoire, l'envoyant valdinguer contre le mur.

Juste à ce moment, Mégane parvint à se dégager de la glace et se tourna vers les autres. Yazoo ne lui laissa pas le temps d'activer son pouvoir, il se mit à lui tirer dessus. Mais la jeune fille utilisa son pouvoir pour aspirer l'énergie qui propulsait les balles. Elles ralentirent et tombèrent à ses pieds.

Diego se redressa et repartit à l'attaque. Kadaj se planta devant lui et engagea le combat.

Ariale les regarda faire en se demandant comment intervenir. Même le gromelot Frognon était sorti de sa poche et s'était précipité pour aider Kadaj en mordant sauvagement Diego au derrière. Elle réalisa soudain que Sonia avait disparu. Où était-elle ?

« Derrière toi », souffla son ennemie.

Elle se retourna, et eut juste le temps de voir Sonia sortir un poignard de derrière son dos et lui planter en plein cœur.

« ARIALE ! » hurla Kadaj.

Tout le monde se retourna au son de ce cri et se figea en voyant la scène. Ariale ne dit rien, elle se contenta de rester ainsi un moment, les bras écartés, la bouche ouverte.

Sonia souriait de toutes ses dents. Mais soudain, elle réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ariale ne saignait pas. Et le poignard… n'était pas solidement planté dans la chair !

« Tu… Mon poignard… te traverse ? ! Impossible, tu serais comme… »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Ariale venait de l'attraper par la gorge avec un sourire mauvais.

« De l'air ? Petit scoop, c'est le cas ! J'ai trouvé le troisième esprit, et je peux désormais fusionner avec cet élément ! »

Sonia voulut parler, mais l'air se mit à quitter ses poumons. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer ! Des points noirs se mirent à danser devant ses yeux. Elle tomba au sol, inconsciente.

Une fois la surprise passée, Kadaj se précipita pour prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras. Il avait eu si peur !

« J'y crois pas… Quelle sale traîtresse, cette blondasse ! » dit Mégane en ligotant Sonia.

« Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? » dit Yazoo.

« On devait juste semer la panique à Kalm. Mais on n'a jamais voulu tuer Ariale, c'est l'une des nôtres, et le chef de notre groupe la veut pour ses pouvoirs ! » dit Patrick.

« Elle a déjà choisi son camp, alors laissez tomber », dit Sephiroth, en regardant les jeunes gens toujours enlacés.

Le seul qui semblait ne pas avoir digéré l'information était Diego. Il se tenait prostré, les yeux brillants, signe que des larmes n'allaient pas tarder à tomber.

Compatissante, Mégane s'approcha et lui tapota gentiment le dos.

« Ressaisis-toi, Diego. Après tout, ce n'était jamais que l'amour de ta vie ! » dit-elle avec ironie.

« Ouais, et puis, vois le bon côté : un amour de sa vie perdu, ça fait deux bons copains de sa vie qui reviennent ! » dit Patrick.

« Euuuh… Oui ! Vous avez raison, cette histoire était une impasse. Oh, j'me sens déjà mieux ! Merci, les gars ! » dit Diego en bombant le torse, tout content.

« Ouais ! Tu pouvais rêver de quoi, au mieux ? De passer toute ta vie avec une fille aussi super belle que super intelligente ? » dit Frognon, sur l'épaule de Sephiroth.

Tout le monde prit un air brusquement gêné. Puis Diego éclata en pleurs.

« Frognon, le rêve de ma vie serait que tu t'exprimes sans plus jamais ouvrir la bouche ! » dit Loz, avec une moue désabusée.

* * *

_Voilà ! Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Bon chapitre pour la Saint-Valentin, avec tous ces amours différents, même si le dernier fut… impossible ? _


	44. Ça recommence

_Salut ! Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce retard, j'étais très occupée. Bonne lecture. _

_Merci à **Lunastrelle**, **Emokami**, **Elia41** et **Avana** pour leurs reviews ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. _

* * *

**Chapitre 44 :**

**Ça recommence**

Diego, Patrick et Mégane avaient ligoté Sonia et semblaient prêts à partir.

Ariale se demanda comment les choses allaient se passer maintenant. Les argentés semblaient eux aussi se poser la même question, mais ils restaient sur le qui-vive, au cas où l'envie d'engager le combat prendrait aux trois terriens.

« Bon… Vous nous avez permis de mettre une dangereuse traîtresse hors d'état de nuire, alors on va partir sans causer plus d'ennuis »,dit Diego.

« Attendez ! », dit Ariale.

Les trois terriens se tournèrent vers la jeune fille.

« Vous allez où, au juste ? »

« Chez nous, dans notre QG, pour interroger cette blondasse, qu'est-ce que tu crois? » dit Mégane.

« Laissez-nous venir. »

« QUOI? » dirent les terriens et les argentés en chœur.

« Aïe ! Doucement, la stéréo ! » dit Ariale, les mains sur les oreilles.

« Vous emmener ? ! Non mais, vous voulez rire ! » dit Patrick, hilare comme sa sœur.

Seul Diego ne riait pas. Il regardait Ariale fixement, avec l'air de réfléchir.

« Une minute, vous permettez ? » dit Kadaj en entraînant Ariale un peu plus loin avec ses frères. « Non mais, à quoi tu joues ? Tu as brusquement changé d'avis et tu veux rejoindre ces idiots ? »

« Non, mais je pense que si on y va, on risque de trouver d'autres espions de la Shinra. Et mes parents sont chez eux. Je ne peux pas les laisser comme ça ! »

« Tu sais que ça signifie retarder notre mission ? Il ne nous reste plus qu'un esprit à trouver, un seul ! » dit Sephiroth.

« Oui, je comprends. Mais je ne peux pas abandonner mes parents. Et puis qui sait, on trouvera peut-être le dernier esprit là-bas ? »

L'ex-général poussa un soupir. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Au pire, s'il n'aimait pas leur QG, il utiliserait ses pouvoirs pour téléporter tout le monde dans un endroit sûr. Et Ariale semblait tant y tenir !

« C'est d'accord. Allons-y. »

Toute contente, Ariale retourna près des terriens. Ceux-ci avaient délibéré de leur côté, et semblaient également disposés à les emmener.

« Mais alors, c'est vous qui portez les bagages ! » dit Mégane en pointant Sonia toujours inconsciente.

Elle se tourna vers Loz et le regarda avec insistance. Ce dernier saisit le message et serra les poings. Non mais, il la prenait pour un groom ou quoi ?

Yazoo lui donna un coup de coude et lui intima du regard d'obéir. S'ils voulaient avoir une chance d'y aller, il ne fallait pas tout gâcher !

Grommelant, Loz s'approcha de Sonia et la souleva sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de patates, puis suivit le groupe vers la sortie de la ville.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cissnei et Stan marchaient côte à côte à travers Edge. Le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder autour de lui avec curiosité. Cette ville ne comportait pas beaucoup de verdure, il y avait pas mal d'immeubles et de routes, des voitures et des panneaux de signalisation, comme dans son monde.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa compagne. Elle avait l'air un peu perdu. D'après elle, ce n'était pas comme ça autrefois. Il y avait une grande ville, Midgar. Ils avaient traversé les ruines pour rejoindre Edge, et la jeune femme en avait profité pour lui faire un cours rapide sur Gaïa et certaines choses qu'il fallait connaître, comme les matérias, les Chocobos, les Moogles ou les Tomberry.

Stan avait eu un peu de mal à assimiler tout ça, mais cela le rassurait légèrement. Il espérait juste ne pas avoir à s'éloigner de Cissnei, il doutait de pouvoir se débrouiller seul.

« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Stan.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Tu ne sais pas ? Zack ne t'a rien dit ? »

« Juste qu'il fallait que je revienne dans ce monde pour aider. Mais je me demande en fin de compte si je pourrai faire quelque chose. Quand je vois l'état dans lequel était Midgar, et cette ville… » soupira la jeune femme.

Même si elle avait abandonné le métier de Turk, apprendre que la Shinra était tombée lui faisait quand même un choc. Elle avait travaillé tant d'années pour cette société, pour l'ordre qui régissait alors ce monde. Même si elle n'approuvait plus tout cela maintenant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression que l'on avait gaspillé ses efforts, d'une certaine façon.

Elle finit par localiser un bar, le _7__th__ Heaven_.

« On va se renseigner un peu ici, viens »,dit Cissnei.

Les jeunes gens entrèrent dans le bar. Il était plutôt désert, il y avait juste un vieil homme occupé à feuilleter un journal et deux ouvriers buvant de l'alcool dans un coin.

Stan aperçut un homme habillé en noir avec une incroyable épée posée près de lui contre le comptoir.

« Zack ? » dit Cissnei, reconnaissant l'énorme épée.

L'interpellé se retourna. Ce n'était pas Zack, il avait le même genre de coiffure et des yeux Mako mais ses cheveux étaient blonds.

« Oh ! Excusez-moi, je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre ! » dit Cissnei.

« Vous connaissiez Zack ? » demanda le blond.

« Autrefois, oui. »

Juste à ce moment, la barmaid arriva. Stan haussa les sourcils. Dans le genre brune, elle était jolie mais avait une sacrée poitrine !

« Bienvenue ! Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Deux bières »,dit Cissnei en s'approchant, toujours suivie de Stan.

Au moment où elle allait atteindre le comptoir, elle sentit un vertige l'assaillir. Stan la rattrapa de justesse.

« Chérie, ça va ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« Je… Oui… Excusez-moi. »

« De l'eau glacée pour elle, je ne crois pas que la bière soit une bonne idée », dit Stan. Il la mena jusqu'au bar et la fixa avec inquiétude. La jeune femme était brûlante.

Tifa acquiesça puis rangea le mug de Cissnei, pour mettre un verre d'eau ordinaire à la place.

« Vous venez de loin, comme ça ? » demanda Tifa, avec un sourire, pour engager la conversation.

« De Gongaga », dit Cissnei, consciente que cela dissiperait peut-être les doutes du blond, qui continuait de la fixer avec insistance.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? » demanda Cloud.

« On cherche du travail », dit Stan tout en buvant une gorgée de sa bière.

« Vous avez frappé à la bonne porte, il y a toujours de l'embauche dans cette ville », dit Tifa.

Cissnei posa la main sur son verre avec l'intention de le saisir, quand elle vit les glaçons dans son verre fondre puis l'eau se mettre à bouillir.

Surprise, elle relâcha vivement son verre et porta la main à son front. Sa peau était collante, elle réalisa soudain qu'elle était en sueur. Mais pourquoi ?

Elle se tourna vers Stan mais celui-ci semblait fixer quelque chose vers l'entrée. Tifa et Cloud suivirent son regard et prirent un air surpris. Les trois autres clients parurent affolés.

Une masse de flammes trônait au milieu de la salle. Cloud saisit son épée et se mit en garde. Mais, aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, la chose disparut.

« C'était quoi, ça ? » demanda Tifa.

« Aucune idée »,dit Cloud.

« Bon, nous, on y va ! » dit Stan en prenant Cissnei par le bras.

Il voulut sortir, mais la jeune femme tomba à nouveau dans ses bras. Stan n'y comprit rien. Pourquoi était-elle brûlante comme ça ? Une chose était sûre : ils ne pouvaient plus partir, pas avec elle dans cet état.

« Bon… Excusez-moi, mais auriez-vous une chambre à deux pour la nuit ? »

Un peu surprise, Tifa finit par répondre que oui. Il paya d'avance (heureusement que Cissnei avait gardé de la monnaie de ce monde avant d'arriver sur Terre) puis prit la clé qu'elle lui donna et suivit la barmaid à l'étage.

Une fois seuls dans la chambre, Stan déposa Cissnei sur le lit. La jeune femme finit par reprendre conscience et s'assit sur le lit. Stan se tenait à son chevet, assis sur une chaise.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Tu as perdu connaissance. Tu avais plus de quarante de fièvre. Ça vient juste de redescendre », répondit son compagnon en posant la main sur son front.

Cissnei secoua la tête. Elle n'y comprenait rien.

« Tu as déjà eu ce genre de crise ? » demanda Stan.

« Dans les labos, oui, après avoir subi leurs maudites injections. Mais ça s'est arrêté quand je suis arrivée sur Terre. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe ! »

« C'est peut-être lié à ce maudit fantôme brûlé qui te persécutait sur Terre, tu te souviens ? Je l'ai vu en bas, il était juste devant l'entrée du bar. Les autres n'ont vu qu'une masse de feu, mais j'ai nettement reconnu sa silhouette. »

Cissnei s'en souvenait, oui. Ce fantôme avait mis le feu au restaurant lors de son premier rendez-vous avec Stan, puis lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie de chez lui avec sa voiture. Elle avait aussi failli mourir brûlée vive dans la chaudière au sous-sol de son appartement, à cause de lui. Mais depuis qu'elle avait une liaison avec Stan, cela s'était arrêté. Pourquoi ce fantôme revenait-il la persécuter ici, et maintenant ?

Une chose était sûre : dès demain, ils repartiraient. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester ici plus longtemps, ça devenait dangereux. Ils allaient se reposer ici ce soir, puis ils reprendraient la route demain. Pour où, ils l'ignoraient encore.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« On est presque arrivés ? » demanda Loz.

« On y sera demain soir, pourquoi ? » demanda Diego.

« Parce que la blonde s'est réveillée, et elle s'agite ! » dit Loz.

En effet, Sonia battait des jambes dans le vide et le frappait autant que possible dans le dos de ses poings liés.

« Je m'en occupe », dit Yazoo.

Il sortit sa gunblade.

« Hein ? Eh, attends, tu vas quand même pas la… » dit Patrick.

« Mais non ! »

Il s'approcha, saisit ses cheveux blonds d'une main et cogna fort la crosse de son arme contre sa tête. Sonia retomba inerte contre Loz.

« Bon, on fait une halte ici pour ce soir. Demain, on y sera », dit Diego.

Tous se laissèrent tomber dans l'herbe. Frognon se mit à sautiller auprès de chacun quémandant un peu à manger.

Mais les terriens, même s'ils toléraient la présence d'Ariale et ses amis, n'étaient pas disposés à leur parler ou partager leur nourriture avec eux.

Les deux groupes mangèrent donc chacun de leur côté puis tous finirent par s'allonger dans l'herbe pour dormir.

Ariale sourit lorsqu'elle sentit Kadaj s'allonger à côté d'elle puis la prendre dans ses bras pour l'attirer contre lui.

Souriante, elle ferma les yeux, se sentant en sécurité. Mais au fond, elle était toujours inquiète. Parviendrait-elle à retrouver ses parents et à s'assurer qu'aucun autre espion de la Shinra ne menaçait les siens, où qu'ils se cachent ?


	45. Providence

_Salut ! Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce retard, j'étais très occupée. Bonne lecture. _

_Merci à **Lunastrelle** et **Elia41** pour leurs reviews ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. _

* * *

**Chapitre 45 :**

**Providence**

Fou de rage, Tseng tapa du poing sur la table de son bureau. L'employé de la Shinra chargé de lui envoyer les informations transmises par Sonia venait de lui annoncer que la jeune fille avait brusquement coupé le contact hier, en fin de matinée.

Ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait été capturée, ou bien qu'elle les avait abandonnés. Il n'avait jamais aimé cette fille, elle mettait mal à l'aise, sans parler de son maudit pouvoir qui faisait que personne ne pouvait rien lui cacher.

Mais alors, comment s'y prendre, maintenant ? Il ne pouvait pas envoyer ses hommes, les terriens avaient des techniques infaillibles pour reconnaître les leurs. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une option.

Il sortit son PHS puis ordonna qu'on lui amène le spécimen espion 3.

Il attendit un moment puis, agacé, téléphona pour vérifier que son ordre avait bien été reçu. On lui répondit que oui, et que le spécimen demandé devrait déjà être dans son bureau !

Tseng se massa les sinus. Pourquoi ce fichu spécimen était _toujours_ en retard ?

Soudain, il entendit un léger bruit au plafond. Il leva les yeux et soupira.

« Toujours en retard, Dubois ! »

Un homme sauta souplement sur le sol devant lui. Il était impossible de voir son visage, il portait un épais manteau brun, un chapeau et des lunettes noires. Seules ses mains étaient visibles. Elles avaient une inquiétante couleur verdatre et ses doigts étaient unis par une peau fine, comme des mains palmées.

« Je suis toujours _élégamment_ en retard, mon cher. Ce sont les mœurs françaises », répliqua le dénommé Dubois en prenant place sur un fauteuil devant lui.

« Écoutez, je viens de perdre l'un de mes espions chez les terriens, et si ça continue, je n'aurai plus aucun moyen de trouver un remède pour mon patron. »

« Pffft ! Toujours à la recherche de cette fille, Ariale ? »

« Oui », dit Tseng en se pinçant les lèvres.

Les exploits d'Ariale étaient connus de tous les terriens, libres ou prisonniers sur Gaïa. Pour beaucoup, elle était une légende, rien que grâce au fait qu'elle ait causé du mal à leur bourreau, Rufus Shinra.

« Pardonnez-moi, mon ennuyeux employeur Wutaïen, mais votre étrange obsession de cette fille ne vous rend guère service », dit Dubois en pointant le doigt vers Tseng.

Soudain, l'espion se détacha de son siège et se mit à escalader le bureau aussi aisément que s'il n'avait jamais connu la gravité. Ses curieuses chaussures émettaient un bruit de succion, comme s'il possédait des ventouses.

« Cette obsession fait de vous, comme nous disons en France, un doux dingue ! » dit Dubois en tapotant le crâne de Tseng.

Furieux, le Turk le saisit par le bras et le cloua au sol en une simple prise de karaté. Mais Dubois, loin de paraître incommodé, ricana puis lui glissa entre les doigts, comme une anguille puis sortit sans ajouter un mot.

Resté seul, Tseng se redressa en secouant la tête. Décidément, il ne s'entendrait jamais avec les terriens. Plus vite tout ça serait fini, mieux ce serait !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Les deux groupes s'étaient réveillés à l'aube et avaient repris leur route. Ariale avait essayé de demander aux trois jeunes terriens où ils allaient, mais ces derniers leur avaient dit d'attendre d'y être.

Ariale se sentait mal. Elle savait bien que c'était dangereux, ils se jetaient dans la gueule du loup, mine de rien ! Mais ses parents étaient là-bas, et elle voulait les voir, elle en avait terriblement besoin.

Elle fut toutefois surprise quand elle vit que le groupe les menait à Edge. Elle vit que les Argentés n'avaient pas très envie d'y aller. Mais ils évitèrent de protester.

Il fallut néanmoins réassommer Sonia en cours de route, la blonde s'était à nouveau réveillée.

Arrivés aux porte de la ville, les Argentés remirent leurs capes et suivirent les terriens. Ils se dirigèrent jusqu'au centre de la ville, devant le mémorial. Il avait été reconstruit depuis.

En le voyant, Loz et Yazoo parurent mal à l'aise. Il leur sembla soudain revoir tous les enfants autour du monument, hypnotisés, insensibles aux cris de leurs parents et des citoyens exigeant qu'on les laisse tranquilles.

« Alors, où est cette fameuse planque ? » demanda Sephiroth, les bras croisés.

Mégane le fusilla du regard. Elle ne supportait pas l'arrogance de cet homme, mais bon. Diego s'approcha du mémorial, regarda autour de lui, puis cria : « Aéryn, c'est nous ! Tu peux nous faire passer ? »

Il y eut un silence. Les passants ne le regardèrent même pas, ses cris n'avaient alerté personne. Ariale et les argentés n'y comprenaient rien. À qui parlait-il ?

Soudain, il leur sembla que les bruits autours d'eux avaient changé. Les gens étaient toujours là, autour d'eux, passant sur le passage piéton ou la route, vaquant à leurs occupations. Les voitures et les camions roulaient. Mais tout semblait de plus en plus lent, comme un film dont on aurait ordonné le ralentissement de la bobine.

Puis tout se fit flou, ils ne virent plus que des taches de couleur qui se mêlèrent. Puis, au milieu de toutes ces ombres, il leur sembla voir quelque chose qui bougeait à un rythme normal, autour d'eux. Les formes se précisèrent, ils virent alors qu'il s'agissait d'une femme.

Elle se mouvait autour des terriens, d'Ariale et des argentés. Elle tournait autour d'eux, dansant avec une grâce surhumaine. Ses pieds semblaient flotter au-dessus du sol. Sa longue chevelure noire se mouvait autour d'elle, comme un écran de fumée.

L'espace autour des neuf voyageurs se refit plus net. Ils étaient à nouveau en ville. Mais ce n'était plus la même ville. Le mémorial avait changé. Au lieu d'un météore de métal, on pouvait maintenant voir une grande statue en pierre représentant la planète Terre. Les immeubles autour du monument semblaient plus entretenus, des fleurs étaient accrochées à de nombreuses fenêtres.

Et les gens qui marchaient autour d'eux avaient un aspect physique plus varié. Ariale vit quelques asiatiques portant des kimonos traditionnels de sa planète, des Arabes en tenue de touaregs et des Africains en robes typiques de leurs pays.

« Mesdames et messiers, soyez les bienvenus à Providence, la cité des terriens ! » dit Diego.

« Mais… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Kadaj.

« C'est Aéryn qui nous a amenés ici », dit Patrick en montrant la danseuse d'un geste de la main.

Cette dernière s'était arrêtée, et s'approchait maintenant d'eux. Ariale vit alors combien elle était belle. Âgée d'environ trente ans, la peau bronzée, les yeux légèrement en amande, elle portait un corset noir et un pantalon de la même couleur aux pans très amples, qui s'évasaient à partir des cuisses, révélant par moment le galbe de ses jambes. Ses pieds nus semblaient flotter au-dessus du sol.

« Elle a le pouvoir de changer l'espace-temps autour d'elle avec son énergie, en dansant. Elle nous a transportés dans une sorte de réalité parallèle à celle d'Edge, où nous avons tous trouvés refuge »,dit Patrick.

« Comment ça ? On est dans un autre monde ? » demanda Sephiroth, les sourcils froncés.

«Non, plutôt dans un plan d'existence différent. On est toujours sur Gaïa, mais dans une sorte de réalité parallèle où aucun être vivant n'y a jamais vécu jusqu'à présent dit Aéryn. Mais dis-moi, Diego, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Pourquoi voulais-tu que je les amène ici ? Ce ne sont pas des terriens. »

« Je sais, mais ils nous ont filé un coup de main. Et celle-là est comme nous, elle veut voir ses parents », dit Diego en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Ariale.

Aéryn s'approcha d'elle et lui sourit.

« Je fais partie des gens que tu as libérés au laboratoire de Junon. Merci, j'ai une dette envers toi depuis ce jour », dit la danseuse, les mains sur le cœur.

« Si je retrouve mes parents grâce à vous, on sera quitte. Vous êtes une merveilleuse danseuse », dit Ariale.

« Merci. Bon, veuillez m'excuser, j'ai encore du travail », dit la danseuse.

Elle recula, puis se remit à danser. Son image disparut bientôt.

« Attendez, où est-elle allée ? » demanda Ariale.

« Dans une autre dimension, on ne sait pas laquelle. Depuis qu'elle a ce pouvoir, elle passe son temps à explorer d'autres espaces-temps. Mais on n'a jamais trop compris son truc. Avant de devenir cobaye comme nous, elle faisait des études de science quantique dans une université à Seattle », dit Mégane.

« Bon, suivez le guide ! » dit Diego.

Tous se mirent en route à travers Providence. Ariale se sentit étrangement heureuse et soulagée à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Il y avait un quartier chinois baptisé Chinatown, un autre italien, un autre français, espagnol, arabe, etc. Pour un peu, Ariale se serait crue à New York. Providence était une cité où les terriens essayaient de recréer une réalité rassurante, pour ne jamais oublier leur vie sur Terre, qu'ils avaient perdue par la faute de la Shinra et des sociétés de leur monde.

Ils passèrent également devant un grand bâtiment moderne, aux murs composés de vitres soutenues par une structure en bois. Une épaisse végétation couvrait les vitres, les empêchant de voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

« C'est le Jardin des Plantes de Providence. C'est ta mère qui l'a créé. Elle a une sacrée main-verte depuis qu'on lui a injecté de la Mako. Elle utilise ce don pour nos cultures et la verdure de la ville », dit Diego.

« Elle n'est pas dedans ? » demanda Ariale.

« Non, aujourd'hui, c'est dimanche, jour de congé. Elle est avec ton père chez eux, c'est là qu'on va »,dit Patrick.

La jeune fille inspira profondément. Ses parents étaient donc ici, ensemble dans cette ville.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant un curieux endroit. On aurait dit une arène de style grec on romain, avec des gradins en cercle, descendants vers une cour centrale. Là, un homme lisait à des enfants sagement assis _Robinson Crusoé_.

« C'est l'école. Tous les enfants reçoivent une éducation terrienne, on y tient », dit Mégane.

« Vous ne comptez pas leur enseigner quoi que ce soit sur l'histoire de notre Planète ? » demanda Yazoo.

« Jamais ! » dirent les trois terriens, l'air choqué.

Ariale fit la moue. Leur enseigner les deux en même temps serait pourtant bénéfique. Elle-même se sentait parfois si démunie sur Gaïa, tant elle ignorait de choses essentielles comme les matérias ou les Chocobos !

Diego se retourna pour reprendre la visite, quand il vit une fillette devant lui et poussa un cri. Ariale et les argentés ne comprirent d'abord pas la raison de sa frayeur, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'aperçoivent que cette fillette n'avait pas l'air normale.

Elle avait des cheveux noirs tressés en deux couettes qui s'arrêtaient avec ses épaules. Elle portait une robe noire avec un col blanc et regardait d'un air particulièrement mauvais les adolescents et les visiteurs de Providence. Elle tenait dans ses mains une cage de fourmis en verre.

« Euh… Salut, Lizzie »,dit Diego, avec un sourire crispé.

La fillette ne lui répondit même pas, elle montra les visiteurs d'un geste sec du menton et dit : « Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici, ceux-là ? »

« Ce sont des visiteurs, ne fais pas attention à eux, Lizzie. Ils n'ont pas le temps de regarder ta fourmilière de fourmis rouges », dit Mégane.

« Une fourmilière de fourmis rouges ? » dit Sephiroth, l'air surpris.

« Tout à fait », dit Lizzie, avec un sourire méchant.

« Euh, Lizzie, tu sais que c'est dangereux ? Les fourmis rouges de Gaïa sont particulièrement agressives et voraces, elles dévorent les gens jusqu'à la moëlle », dit Sephiroth.

« Seulement mes ennemis », dit la fillette en le fusillant du regard.

« Ouais, ouais, on sait ! Bon, c'est okay, magnifique, Lizzie ! Venez, vous, ne l'énervons pas, ça… enfin, ça pourrait l'énerver ! » dit Diego en attirant les autres loin de la fillette.

Ariale regarda l'enfant une dernière fois avant de les suivre. Elle poussa un soupir. Cette gamine lui rappelait un des personnages de la famille Adams !

« Lui en veuillez pas, elle est la sœur cadette de Selena, la maîtresse des loups », dit Patrick.

Ariale et les argentés se figèrent. Cette gamine était… ?

« Je me disais bien que j'avais déjà vu cet air meurtrier quelque part ! » dit Kadaj, avec une légère grimace.

Finalement, Diego les conduisit dans un recoin isolé de la ville. Ici, il y avait plus d'arbres, tous en fleurs. De l'herbe traversait la route pavée, de jolies maisons évoquant celles de Kalm étaient bâties alentour.

Soudain, Ariale aperçut une femme devant la porte de l'une d'entre elles. Vêtue d'une salopette, un chapeau de paille posé sur ses longs cheveux nattés, elle s'occupait de tailler un buisson de roses avec un sécateur.

Ariale se mit à courir, ignorant soudainement le reste du groupe. Elle se dirigea aussi vite qu'elle put jusqu'au jardin, devant la maisonnette. La jardinière ne l'avait pas remarquée, le bruit du sécateur couvrant les pas d'Ariale.

La jeune fille la regarda un moment, la gorge nouée, puis elle dit : « Maman ? »

La femme se figea, puis se retourna. Elle regarda Ariale sans y croire puis, lentement, se redressa. Elle lâcha son sécateur et regarda la jeune fille sans y croire.

« Ariale ? »

« MAMAN ! »

Ne pouvant plus se retenir, Ariale se jeta dans ses bras. Hélène eut un sursaut puis lui rendit son étreinte avec les larmes aux yeux.

« Ariale… Oh, ma pauvre chérie ! Mais comment as-tu fait pour venir jusqu'ici ? Ne me dis pas qu'Arthur et ses complices t'ont capturée ? »

« Non. Non, c'est moi, qui… Oh, maman, j'ai eu si peur ! »

Juste à ce moment, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit. Alan, le père d'Ariale, apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

« Chérie, j'ai un problème avec les… Ariale ? »

La jeune fille leva la tête et regarda son père. Ce dernier courut près d'elle, puis se joignit à leur étreinte.

À quelques mètres du jardin, Diego, Patrick, Mégane, Frognon et les argentés regardaient la scène avec émotion. Pour une fois, personne ne reprochait à Loz de pleurer, tant la scène était touchante.

« Ooooooh, c'est si touchant, snif ! » dit le gromelot, juché sur la tête de Kadaj.

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je voulais poursuivre ce chapitre plus loin que ça, mais je me suis dit que ce serait mieux qu'il se termine sur cette touche d'amour et de bonheur. Ce n'est pas souvent que ce genre de choses arrivent à Ariale dans cette histoire, elle le mérite, vous ne trouvez pas ? _


	46. Visite mouvementée de la ville

_Merci à **Lunastrelle**, **Emokami**, **Elia41** et **Avana** pour leurs reviews ! _

_**Avana**, pour répondre à tes questions sur Cait Sith, je pense que le sauras deux ou trois chapitres plus loin. Ne t'en fais pas, on reverra Cait Sith. C'est Reeve qui l'a récupéré à Costa Del Sol, en effet, après le scandale créé par Ariale lorsque le WRO et la Shinra allaient fusionner en signant publiquement un contrat. _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. _

* * *

**Chapitre 46 :**

**Visite mouvementée de la ville**

Une fois l'effusion des retrouvailles finies, Ariale présenta les Argentés à ses parents. Ceux-ci parurent légèrement méfiants, mais Ariale les rassura en leur disant que sans eux, elle n'aurait jamais parcouru tout ce chemin pour arriver ici saine et sauve, sans compter qu'ils l'avaient bien protégée d'Arthur et ses hommes. Hélène finit par les inviter à entrer chez eux.

Diego, Patrick et Mégane hésitèrent à les laisser sans surveillance. Mais Loz les avait coincés en leur laissant Sonia posée devant eux par terre, attachée et bâillonnée, poussant des cris de colère étouffés.

Bientôt, tout le monde se retrouva assis sur des sièges en bois autour d'une table ronde. Tout le mobilier de la maison était en bois, et Ariale sentait que le bois était vivant. Beaucoup de pots de fleurs décoraient les meubles de la pièce, laissant une douce odeur parfumer l'air. Hélène utilisait vraiment son pouvoir avec brio.

Les parents entamèrent tout de suite la discussion, demandant à la jeune fille ce qui lui était arrivé pour se retrouver ici.

Ariale jeta un regard embarrassé à ses amis, puis entama son récit. Ses parents l'écoutèrent en silence. Lorsqu'elle aborda le passage de sa mort, sa mère poussa un cri mais finit par la laisser continuer. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, ses parents ne dirent rien.

Ariale était inquiète. Elle n'avait pas parlé de sa fausse couche ni de sa relation avec Kadaj, préférant aborder cela en privé avec sa mère. Mais tout ce qu'elle avait raconté faisait déjà un sacré choc, elle le voyait à leur tête.

« S'il vous plaît, dites quelque chose », supplia Ariale, ne supportant plus ce silence.

Le père et la mère se regardèrent, puis Hélène poussa un soupir de fatigue tandis qu'Alan secouait la tête.

« Ariale… Bon, déjà, ne répète à personne dans Providence tout ce que tu nous raconté, il ne faut pas qu'Arthur et ses hommes le sachent », dit son père.

« Ce Arthur est ici, à Providence ? » demanda Sephiroth.

« Oh oui ! Il fait partie du Conseil. »

« Le Conseil ? » demanda Ariale.

« C'est le gouvernement de Providence. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un nous dirige ! Du coup, une personne de chaque nationalité a été choisie. La plupart ont été pris à cause de leur âge ou leur profession. Ainsi, on a un maître zen, deux professeurs d'université africain et allemand, un ancien sénateur anglais et une ancienne chef de police française. Une furie, d'ailleurs, celle-là ! Elle dirige les Pervenches, la police de la ville, avec une poigne de fer »,dit Alan en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Et tous sont d'avis de coloniser Gaïa ? » demanda Kadaj.

« Oh non ! s'écria Hélène. Beaucoup comme nous souhaitent juste vivre leur vie ici. Mais il y a une bonne poignée de terriens qui en veulent aux gens de votre monde, parce qu'ils ont beaucoup souffert durant les expériences qu'on leur a infligées, sans compter qu'ils ont perdu des êtres chers qui n'ont pu survivre aux injections de Mako. »

« Et le Conseil? Quel est leur avis sur la question ? » demanda Yazoo.

« Seul le maître zen est vraiment de notre côté, il préconise la paix. Les autres sont mitigés. Arthur discute avec eux depuis plusieurs jours, il pense que s'il en avait les moyens, il pourrait dominer Gaïa. Si jamais il apprend qu'Ariale est ici et qu'elle a plus de pouvoirs qu'avant, il n'hésitera pas à essayer de la capturer et de se servir d'elle pour asseoir son autorité sur Providence puis sur Gaïa », dit Alan.

Les Argentés acquiescèrent, conscients de la gravité de la situation.

« Alors, on ne peut pas rester plus longtemps », dit Sephiroth.

Ariale se pinça les lèvres. Elle s'était fait une telle joie de retrouver ses parents ! Conscient de sa peine, l'ex-Général réfléchit, puis demanda : « Est-ce que ça vous dérange si on reste ici pour la nuit ? On repartira tous le lendemain matin. »

« Bien sûr »,dit Hélène, heureuse à l'idée que sa fille reste un peu plus.

Ariale accorda un sourire reconnaissant à Sephiroth, avant de suivre sa mère qui désirait discuter avec elle en privé dans sa chambre.

Alan se leva et partit dans une pièce à côté. Conscients qu'ils étaient seuls, les argentés décidèrent de vaquer chacun à ses occupations. Yazoo et Loz prirent le chemin du Jardin des Plantes. Sephiroth sortit dehors visiter la ville. Kadaj fit de même mais prit une direction différente, il avait envie de retourner visiter l'école des terriens.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le Jardin des Plantes ne fut pas difficile à retrouver. Mais en arrivant sur le perron, Yazoo et Loz virent que deux grands palmiers dans des pots en terre cuite géants encadraient l'entrée. Et de chaque côté de la porte à deux battants, il y avait une sonnette.

Yazoo s'approcha du battant de droite pour tenter de l'ouvrir, quand la tête d'un homme brun coiffé de lunettes noires surgit du pot près de lui et dit : « Eh ! Appuie sur ma sonnette ! »

Surpris, Yazoo bondit en arrière. Une tête semblable à l'autre jaillit du deuxième pot et lui dit : « Non, appuie sur la mienne, juste là, là, là ! C'est la bonne sonnette, sonne ! »

Yazoo recula et son dos heurta le bouton de la sonnette de gauche. Aussitôt, des trompettes jaillirent des buissons et entonnèrent un petit air avant de disparaître.

« Oui ! » dit la tête de gauche avec joie.

« Peuh ! Il l'a pas fait exprès. C'est le fait du hasard, ça compte pas ! C'est dans le manuel, vérifie ! » dit celle de droite.

« Tête plate ! » dit la tête gauche.

« Racine courte ! » répliqua la droite.

« Légume vert ! » répondit la gauche.

Juste à ce moment, la porte de la serre s'ouvrit. Mais personne n'apparut dans l'entrebâillement. D'abord hésitants, les deux hommes finirent par la franchir. La porte se referma derrière eux, mais ils y firent à peine attention, tant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux leur coupait le souffle. Ils étaient dans une véritable forêt vierge digne de celle de Mideel. Une rivière serpentait entre les arbres.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kadaj traversa les rues pour déboucher sur la place centrale. Il regarda un instant le monument. Ainsi, c'était à ça que ressemblait la Terre. Les continents y étaient plus grands et plus nombreux. Gaïa devait sembler petite aux terriens, il commençait à comprendre pourquoi ceux-ci avaient choisi de s'isoler dans une autre réalité.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il s'aperçut que deux hommes en uniformes bleus avec des képis sur la tête se dirigeaient vers lui. Sûrement les Pervenches dont les parents d'Ariale avaient parlés.

Peu désireux de s'attirer des ennuis, il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers l'autre bout de la place et, une fois le tournant de la rue emprunté, se mit à courir.

Il ne tarda pas à entendre des coups de sifflet et des cris dans son dos. Finalement, il en eut assez de courir et choisit de se téléporter. Il ne savait pas où il allait atterrir exactement, mais tant pis, pourvu qu'il échappe à ces deux idiots.

Il laissa la fumée noire l'envelopper, le faisant disparaître du champ de vision des deux policiers. Lorsqu'enfin il se rematérialisa, il sentit d'abord que le sol sous ses pieds n'était plus pavé, mais terreux et recouvert d'une belle pelouse.

Il se heurta à quelqu'un et tomba au sol. Il leva les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il faisait face à un homme vêtu d'une chemise violette, un pantalon à carreaux rouges et de vieilles chaussures noires cirées. Curieusement, la tête de l'homme était tournée à l'envers, comme une poupée qu'une fillette aurait essayé de décapiter.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… ? »

Soudain, la tête se retourna, reprenant une place normale, et révéla le visage d'un vieil homme avec des lunettes épaisses qui lui grossissaient les yeux.

« Oh ! Bonjour ! Comment ça va, p'tit gars ? Eh oui, je sais, ma tête était à l'envers, surprenant, hein ? C'est mon pouvoir depuis que l'on m'a injecté de la Mako. Hou, hou, houahahaha ! »

Kadaj eut un geste de recul. C'était qui, ce vieux dingue ?

« J'adorais faire cette blague de la tête à l'envers aux scientifiques du labo… Ils riaient pas non plus. Bon ! Et comment tu t'appelles, mon gars ? »

« Euh, Kadaj, mais… » dit le jeune homme en se relevant.

« Kadaj ? Dis-moi, Kadjaj, tu n'aurais pas vu passer mes dents, par hasard ? »

« Vos dents ? »

« Mon dentier ! » dit le vieil homme en ouvrant la bouche.

Kadaj répondit par une grimace. Le vieil homme montra alors la pelouse qui s'étalait derrière lui. Plein de trous y avaient été creusés, une pelle était posée juste à côté du dernier.

« Je creuse, je creuse depuis l'aube et je les trouve pas. Non, je les trouve pas ! » dit le vieil homme.

« Écoutez, grand-père, je dois retourner chez Alan et Hélène. Mes frères sont partis de leur côté, j'ai vu deux types louches me suivre et… »

« Louches ? Personne n'est particulièrement louche ici, allons ! » dit le vieil homme sur un ton parternel.

« Mais écoutez-moi ! » s'énerva Kadaj.

« Je pensais pas non plus qu'une tortue de Gaïa portant des vêtements logeait sous mon bras, et pourtant… »

Il souleva son bras gauche, révélant un Tomberry qui s'accrochait fermement à la manche gauche de sa chemise avec son couteau. Kadaj se figea. Ce type avait un Tomberry avec lui, qui le touchait, et pourtant il n'était pas mort ? Décidément, les dons des terriens prodigués par la Mako n'avaient pas fini de le surprendre.

« Enfin, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas la rage », dit le vieil homme en frottant affectueusement le ventre de la petite bête.

« Grand-père, débarrassez-vous de cette horreur et reconduisez-moi en ville, y'a urgence ! » dit Kadaj, énervé.

« Ha, ha, ha ! Mais oui ! J'vais t'y emmener, à fond les manettes ! »

Il repoussa d'une pichenette le Tomberry. Celui-ci tomba au sol. Tandis que le vieillard s'éloignait, Kadaj en profita pour dégainer son Souba et tua d'un coup le Tomberry avant de suivre le vieillard.

Le terrain qu'ils traversaient était verdoyant et montagneux. Kadaj trouvait cela assez ressemblant avec les terres désolées qui entouraient Midgar. Après tout, ce monde était une copie de celui de Gaïa à Edge. L'endroit devait être semblable à Midgar autrefois, avant que les réacteurs y soient bâtis et commencent à dessécher la terre.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la bordure de Providence. Kadaj comptait remercier le vieil homme et prendre congé quand il vit les deux pervenches qui passaient devant lui, l'air découragé. Apparemment, ils avaient abandonné la poursuite et s'apprêtaient à rentrer bredouilles.

Kadaj commença à s'éclipser discrètement, quand les deux hommes eurent un déclic et se remirent à sa poursuite. Énervé, Kadaj dut à nouveau se mettre à courir et se téléporter ailleurs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sephiroth se promenait en jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui. Cet endroit était à la fois si semblable et si différent d'Edge, d'une part grâce à la variété de gens, de vêtements et de couleurs, mais aussi grâce à l'abondance de verdure. La mère d'Ariale avait vraiment un don magnifique.

Il en était là de ses pensées quand il aperçut Aéryn. Debout sur le rebord d'une fontaine, la jeune femme continuait de danser. L'eau sortait de la fontaine et tournoyait en filaments autour d'elle. Par moments, la jeune femme disparaissait, puis réapparaissait.

Sephiroth la regarda un instant, subjugué. La Mako seule ne suffisait pas à lui donner un aspect magique et irréel, la jeune femme irradiait une grâce et un enchantement par sa présence et ses mouvements.

Tout en dansant, celle-ci s'aperçut qu'il la regardait. Elle sourit, apparemment ravie d'un spectateur, quand elle apperçut quelque chose sur sa gauche et s'arrêta.

Sephiroth suivit son regard et vit qu'un policier arrivait près de la fontaine.

« Dites donc, vous ! Le règlement interdit qu'on escalade les constructions publiques, descendez ! »

L'air mécontent, Aéryn descendit et compta s'éloigner, mais un autre policier surgit derrière elle et lui barra la route.

« Dites donc, puisqu'on parle du règlement, vous n'êtes pas censée travailler et contribuer au bon fonctionnement de la ville, comme tout le monde ? »

« C'est ce que je fais, figurez-vous ! J'utilisais mon don et étais en train de travailler quand votre collègue m'a interrompue ! » dit la jeune femme.

« Danser n'est pas un travail »,dit le policier.

« Non, c'est une perte de temps. Vous allez recevoir une amende et passer la nuit en prison ! » dit l'autre en empoignant Aéryn par le bras.

Furieuse, la jeune femme balança un coup de pied dans le policier devant elle puis s'accroupit et fit un balayage du sol de ses deux jambes, ses mains prenant alternativement appui sur le sol.

Une fois les deux hommes KO, elle se redressa et s'enfuit. Sephiroth la regarda s'éloigner, quand il s'aperçut que les deux hommes se redressaient et allaient se lancer à sa poursuite.

Sans hésiter, le jeune homme tendit la main vers le sol. Une fumée noire jaillit d'entre les pavés et saisit les pieds des hommes, les faisant tomber par terre.

Satisfait, l'ex-général s'éloigna, suivant lentement le chemin qu'avait emprunté la jeune femme pour s'enfuir. Mais il ne la vit nulle part. Évidemment. Elle avait dû utiliser son don pour disparaître de l'espace.

Sephiroth leva les yeux et s'aperçut que le soir commençait à tomber. Le ciel se faisait plus sombre, et quelques étoiles étaient déjà visibles.

Il s'aperçut qu'il était arrivé à l'une des bordures de la ville. Il se prépara à rebrousser chemin, quand il s'aperçut d'une chose étrange au loin. Dans les plaines au loin, au sommet d'une falaise, une fillette marchait très près du bord. Elle portait un bâton et balayait le sol avec.

Il la vit déposer son bâton au bord, puis tendre les bras en croix et commencer à marcher à reculons vers le pic de la falaise. Elle allait se suicider !

Sans hésiter, le général se téléporta jusqu'à l'endroit et saisit la fillette par la taille au moment où ses talons touchèrent le vide.

L'enfant poussa un cri et commença à se débattre.

« Adeline ! » cria une voix dans leur dos.

Sephiroth sentit la fillette cesser de gigoter dans ses bras. Il se retourna et vit Aéryn courir vers lui, avec l'air horrifié.

Le jeune homme lâcha l'enfant. Aéryn la saisit dans ses bras. L'enfant finit par lui rendre son étreinte. Finalement, la jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui et dit : « Merci d'avoir sauvé ma sœur. »

« Pas de quoi », dit Sephiroth, en regardant l'enfant avec inquiétude.

Il comprit soudain ce qui avait dû se passer. L'enfant fixait le vide avec trop d'insistance. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu électrique surnaturel, une caractéristique qu'aucun autre terrien n'avait affichée jusqu'ici. La Mako l'avait rendue aveugle.

Aéryn prit l'enfant par la main puis s'éloigna, après un dernier regard reconnaissant en direction de Sephiroth.

Ce dernier poussa un soupir, puis ferma les yeux. Il disparut, et réapparut devant la maison des parents d'Ariale. Juste à temps, les autres argentés revenaient. Ariale apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Alors, votre visite, c'était comment ? »

Yazoo et Loz se regardèrent, puis dirent que c'était intéressant. Heureusement qu'ils avaient nettoyé leurs armes avant de revenir. Elles étaient recouvertes de la sève des plantes carnivores qu'ils avaient affrontées au Jardin des Plantes. Kadaj était essoufflé, mais dit que sa visite avait été plutôt… rapide. Sephiroth dit que la sienne n'avait rien eu de particulier.

Ariale parut surprise, puis haussa des épaules et leur dit d'entrer, le dîner était prêt.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Ce chapitre-ci était entièrement dédié à Providence, je voulais développer un peu plus ce monde pour le plaisir des lecteurs, d'autant que les rencontres et les découvertes qu'ils ont faites vont grandement aider pour la suite de l'histoire. _

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ! _


	47. La perfidie de Dubois

_Merci à **Evlan** et **Avana** pour leurs reviews ! _

_**Avana**, pour répondre à tes questions, je pense que tu le sauras deux ou trois chapitres plus loin. Ne t'en fais pas, on reverra Cait Sith. C'est Reeve qui l'a récupéré à Costa Del Sol, après le scandale créé par Ariale lorsque le WRO et la Shinra allaient fusionner en signant publiquement un contrat. Pour ce qui est d'Aéryn, je pense comme toi ! Je réfléchis juste sur le moyen de rapprocher ces deux personnages dotés de beauté, charme et charisme. _;-)_  
_

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. Ariale et les terriens sont nés de mon imagination. _

* * *

**Chapitre 47 :**

**La perfidie de Dubois**

Debout au bord de la falaise, Aéryn réfléchissait. Il faisait nuit. En bas, on pouvait voir les maisons de Providence. Les fenêtres étaient allumées, des familles terriennes dînaient, des amis discutaient gaiement tout en mangeant.

Mais Aéryn, ce soir, n'avait pas le cœur à danser. Elle ne cessait de repenser à ce qui s'était passé il y a quelques heures. Sa petite-sœur n'avait plus le goût de vivre depuis ce qui s'était passé dans les laboratoires. Elle-même devait reconnaître qu'elle avait du mal à garder son sang-froid. Il n'était pas rare que les habitants de Providence se réveillent la nuit en hurlant, le corps en sueur, les yeux hagards et la respiration saccadée.

Tous avaient été enfermés dans les laboratoires Shinra. On les avait sanglés à des tables d'opération, infligé des injections, des tests douloureux et humiliants, on les avait même tatoués, comme de vulgaires bêtes ! Et aujourd'hui, ils étaient tous contraints à vivre en fugitifs dans un monde qui n'était pas le leur. Et les gens de cette Planète les pourchassait, les considérant comme des aliens.

Les terriens ne comprenaient pas. Qu'avaient-ils donc de différent par rapport aux habitants de Gaïa ? Ils avaient pourtant le même physique humain ! Mais non, les injections de Mako leur avaient donné des pouvoirs, alors que les Soldats ne faisaient que se montrer plus forts et plus rapides.

Aéryn poussa un soupir. Il existait quelques terriens pour qui les injections de Mako ne donnaient aucun pouvoir. Au contraire, elle leur ôtait certaines aptitudes comme la vue pour sa petite-sœur.

Aéryn avait reçu le pouvoir de traverser l'espace-temps grâce à l'énergie que son corps dégageait en bougeant. Ce pouvoir l'avait aidée à tenir le coup, il lui avait appris à voir le monde d'une autre façon. Beaucoup de terriens avaient appris à maîtriser leur don et à s'accepter ainsi, pour surmonter les dures épreuves des laboratoires.

Mais Adeline n'avait aucun pouvoir. Il n'y avait que du désespoir dans son cœur. Dépitée, la jeune femme fit volte-face et commença à descendre la pente pour rentrer chez elle, quand elle s'arrêta. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ses pouvoirs lui indiquaient que quelqu'un approchait. Quelqu'un d'un autre monde. Celui de Gaïa. Quelqu'un se rapprochait de la dimension où les terriens s'étaient isolés !

Inquiète, la jeune femme se mit à danser, avec lenteur cette fois. Lentement, le décor rocheux autour d'elle disparut. Elle se retrouva dans un espace blanc et lumineux. Elle appelait cet endroit la Dimension Blanche, car elle reliait tous les mondes entre elle. C'était ici qu'Aéris avait pu entrer en contact avec Cloud pendant la période des géostigmates, mais la jeune femme terrienne l'ignorait.

En cet instant, elle se laissait guider par les perturbations énergétiques, et se rapprochait de l'intrus qui essayait d'atteindre le monde de Providence.

Elle finit par l'apercevoir. Non, ils étaient deux ! Un homme brun et une jeune femme rousse. Cette dernière avait l'air mal en point, et avançait péniblement à travers la Dimension Blanche. L'homme lui tenait la main et la soutenait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Sans hésiter, Aéryn accéléra la vitesse de ses mouvements et fit plusieurs mouvements de danse autour d'eux, leur barrant la route à travers les courants énergétiques de la Dimension Blanche.

« Arrêtez-vous ! » ordonna la jeune femme, les mains sur les hanches.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Stan et Cissnei se figèrent. Cette mystérieuse femme avait surgi de nulle part, et leur bloquait le passage. Cissnei n'y comprenait rien. Elle s'était réveillée au milieu de la nuit dans la chambre du _7__th__ Heaven_ qu'elle et Stan avaient louée.

La jeune femme sentait qu'il fallait qu'elle y aille, maintenant ! Mais pas seule, non. Elle avait réveillé Stan, puis dit de la suivre. Ils s'étaient habillés, puis Cissnei avait pris la main de Stan et s'était mis à avancer droit devant elle. Stan avait cru qu'elle allait rentrer dans le mur, mais au lieu de ça, tout était brusquement devenu blanc lumineux, et ils s'étaient mis à avancer.

Jusqu'à ce que cette danseuse surgisse devant eux. Cissnei regarda autour d'elle. Impossible d'avancer, cette femme dégageait une énergie puissante qui lui bloquait la route. Inutile d'essayer de la contourner, elle avait bloqué toutes les issues.

« Comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ? Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda la danseuse.

Stan hésita. Cissnei n'avait pas la force de parler, elle était brûlante et à bout de forces.

« Je… Je ne sais pas. Je suis désolé, mais… Ma petite-amie a un problème. Elle a quelque chose en elle qui l'épuise. »

Aéryn fronça des sourcils. Elle s'approcha des jeunes gens et fit un gracieux geste de la main devant eux. L'énergie qu'ils émettaient était différente. L'homme était terrien, mais il n'avait pas de Mako en lui. Et la femme… C'était une habitante de Gaïa avec une forte dose de Mako en elle et autre chose, une entité puissante, brûlante, qui essayait d'avancer.

Aéryn se figea. Cette entité… Ariale en avait trois similaires dans son corps ! Compréhensive, la danseuse hocha de la tête, puis leur dit de ne plus bouger. Elle se mit à exécuter la danse qui leur ouvrirait le passage jusqu'à Providence.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ariale n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Elle ne cessait de penser à demain. Il faudrait quitter cette dimension et retourner sur Gaïa pour trouver le dernier esprit. Puis il faudrait fermer le vortex que la Shinra utilisait pour aller sur Terre kidnapper des gens.

Mais une fois le vortex fermé, que se passerait-il ? Allait-elle revenir sur Terre et reprendre sa vie comme avant ? Plus elle y pensait, plus elle jugeait cela impossible. Maintenant qu'elle avait vu comment les gens vivaient à Providence, elle se demandait s'il ne serait pas mieux qu'ils y restent. Dans ce nouveau monde, ils avaient peut-être une chance. Et elle, elle pourrait peut-être rester avec Kadaj et ses frères.…

À cette pensée, elle baissa la tête vers le sol. Sur le plancher du salon, on avait étalé des couvertures et des coussins pour les argentés. Tous dormaient. La jeune fille avait eu le droit de prendre le canapé. Kadaj dormait juste devant elle. Il avait l'air si paisible. Plus aucune trace de douleur ni de culpabilité ne marquait ses traits.

La jeune fille sourit. Dire que lorsqu'elle était arrivée sur cette planète, elle était seule, terrifiée, pleine de douleur et de désespoir. Il avait suffi qu'elle commence à voyager avec ses quatre-là pour que sa peine commence à s'atténuer. Tout comme la leur.

Ariale se prépara à fermer les yeux pour tenter de s'endormir, quand elle sentit quelque chose s'éveiller en elle. _Il_ était là, _Il_ approchait !

Elle se redressa d'un bond, puis sauta du canapé pour courir à la porte d'entrée. Là, dans l'obscurité adoucie par les lumières environnantes de la ville, elle les aperçut. Aéryn, accompagnée d'un homme et d'une femme.

En la voyant, Ariale sentit les trois esprits s'agiter en elle. Ils avaient senti la présence de leur frère ! Elle sentit soudain une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle leva les yeux et vit qu'il ne s'agissait que de Sephiroth. Ce dernier l'avait entendue se lever et l'avait suivie. Il regardait aussi les trois personnes approcher.

Ariale et lui sortirent de la maison et s'approchèrent des trois arrivants. La jeune fille reconnut Stan, l'un des frères de Dylan. Ce dernier la regarda avec stupeur. Mais Ariale n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur lui. Seul comptait Cissnei et ce qu'elle abritait en elle, en cet instant.

Soudain, le corps de l'ex-Turk s'enflamma. Elle tomba à genoux en criant de douleur. Stan se pencha pour l'aider, mais recula les mains en criant. Elle était brûlante !

Ariale comprit que la jeune femme ne supportait plus la présence de cet esprit en elle. Il n'était pas fait pour elle, son pouvoir était trop grand et la vidait de sa force.

D'instinct, la jeune fille sut quoi faire. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'ancienne Turk et ferma les yeux. Les flammes sur le corps de Cissnei virèrent au bleu, puis se mirent à quitter le corps de Cissnei pour grimper sur celui d'Ariale. Là, elles s'éteignirent, et se changèrent en braises qui disparurent, comme si sa peau les aspirait.

Ariale et Cissnei rouvrirent les yeux et poussèrent un profond soupir ensemble.

Stan aida Cissnei à se relever, Sephiroth fit de même avec Ariale.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Sephiroth.

Ariale rouvrit les yeux et lui offrit un sourire serein.

« Bien. Je me sens… entière ! »

« Que c'est mignon ! » siffla une voix.

Tout le monde leva la tête et aperçut, sur le toit d'une des maisons, quelqu'un qui les observait. Aéryn se crispa. Elle connaissait bien cette voix.

« Dubois ! »

L'espion envoyé par Tseng sauta souplement de la maison et s'approcha d'eux, ses chaussures émettant toujours un gros bruti de succion.

Lorsqu'il apparut dans leur champ de vision, Ariale fronça de sourcils. Ce type portait un grand manteau brun, des lunettes noires de Turk et un chapeau. Impossible de voir son visage. Mais ses mains étaient palmées, avec une couleur verdâtre. C'était donc un terrien. Mais Aéryn ne semblait pas l'aimer.

«_ Bonjour_ ! Mille mercis, messiers dames ! Dit-il en direction de Stan et Cissnei. Je vous ai suivis dans votre parcours jusqu'ici, et c'est très instructif ! Sonia avait raison, c'est passablement surprenant. Maintenant, dites-moi, laquelle d'entre vous est Ariale ? »

« Moi. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » dit la jeune fille.

Avec une rapidité incroyable, Dubois bondit devant elle, lui prit la main et dit : « Enchanté, mademoiselle. Agent français Dubois, pour vous servir ! »

Il lui fit un baise-main. Écœurée, Ariale l'interrompit d'une gifle et recula en se frottant la main. Elle fut choquée en voyant que le coup avait fait tomber le chapeau et les lunettes de Dubois. Son visage… était celui d'une grenouille ! Furieux, ce dernier pointa un doigt menaçant vers elle.

« Je te jure que tu vas me payer cet affront, ma petite tartelette au citron ! Mais, avant de passer aux actes, je vais devoir t'emmener, mon patron l'exige », dit Dubois en se massant la joue.

« Votre patron ? » demanda Sephiroth en se plaçant doucement entre lui et Ariale pour la protéger.

« Oh ! Sephiroth, je présume ? Tseng semble vous craindre, mais je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi. »

Sephiroth serra les poings. Encore un terrien à la solde de la Shinra. Ariale avait vu juste, Sonia n'était pas la seule ennemie au sein des terriens.

« Comment osez-vous ? Nous sommes tous des terriens ! Vous voulez qu'Ariale vive les mêmes horreurs que nous ? » dit Aéryn.

« Oh, oui, oui, je sais ! Les injections Mako, les labos, les scientifiques et tout ça. C'est si douloureux, on y perd son humanité, c'est terrible, ha, ha, ha ! » ricana Dubois.

« Nos problèmes vous font rire ? » dit Cissnei, qui avait commencé à reprendre ses forces.

« Ah, je ne vois pas de meilleure raison de rire que des problèmes d'autrui. C'est bien français ! » dit Dubois.

Et, avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de répliquer, il se jeta sur Ariale avec la ferme intention de l'immobiliser.

Seulement, Sephiroth l'avait vu venir. Tout en se maudissant pour ne pas avoir pris Masamune avant de sortir de la maison, il frappa Dubois en plein ventre, le repoussant loin de la jeune fille.

Aéryn voulut aider, il suffisait qu'elle se mette à danser pour renvoyer Dubois loin d'ici, mais il fallait que Sephiroth le lâche, elle n'allait pas l'expulser avec ce batracien géant !

Comprenant la situation, Cissnei se jeta dans la mêlée avec la ferme intention d'aider l'ex-Général.

Les deux combattants parvinrent à repousser Dubois.

« Sauve-toi ! Retourne dans la maison ! » cria Sephiroth en direction d'Ariale.

Celle-ci ne bougea pas. Elle n'avait pas envie de l'abandonner.

« En garde ! » dit Dubois. Il ouvrit la bouche et en sortit une langue rose incroyablement longue.

D'un geste expert en arts martiaux, Cissnei bloqua la langue de ses deux mains. Mais le bout s'étira et se mit à la frapper aux joues.

Sephiroth se jeta sur Dubois pour le plaquer au sol, mais l'espion terrien glissa sous lui comme une anguille. Il saisit Ariale par les bras, puis sortit une fiole de produit gris de sa poche.

« Dis au revoir à tes amis, ma jolie ! » ricana la grenouille.

« Retire tes sales pattes ! » cria Ariale en se débattant.

Sephiroth et Cissnei coururent vers Dubois, mais se figèrent en voyant la fiole dans sa main.

Il la jeta au sol. Un épais nuage de fumée piquant envahit l'espace, les aveuglant et les faisant suffoquer. Lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux, Ariale et Dubois avaient disparu.

* * *

_Tatatsiiiiin ! Je sais, ne me frappez pas, s'il vous plaît ! Ça recommence à se corser, je sais ! Mais la suite va venir, ne vous en faites pas. Bon, je suppose que tout le monde aime moins Dubois, maintenant, hein ? À votre avis, que va-t-il arriver à Ariale ? Dites toujours, ça m'aide pour la suite, ça m'inspire, parfois ! Alors, n'hésitez pas ! _


	48. Souffrance physique et mentale

_Coucou, tout le monde ! Mille pardons d'avoir mis autant de temps pour publier quelque chose, mais j'ai un nouveau boulot qui me prend cinq jours par semaine maintenant, alors c'est assez crevant et dur de trouver du temps à consacrer aux fanfics et à l'écriture, mais bon ! _

_Merci à **Evlan**, **Ysa666**, **Elia41**,** Neko-chan**,** Lunastrelle**,** Emokami** et **Avana** pour leurs reviews ! Bonne lecture et bon week-end à tous. _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. Ariale et les terriens sont nés de mon imagination. _

* * *

**Chapitre 48 :**

**Souffrance physique et mentale  
**

« QUOI ? Mais c'est pas vrai ! Comment t'as pu le laisser l'emmener ? » explosa Kadaj.

Sephiroth regarda sans broncher le jeune homme lui hurler dessus. Après l'incident avec Dubois, les argentés étaient sortis de la maison, alertés par le bruit de l'explosion du flacon de Dubois. Intérieurement gêné, Sephiroth avait dû leur raconter ce qui s'était passé.

Stan, Cissnei et Aéryn regardaient maintenant Kadaj laisser éclater sa colère sur son aîné.

« C'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas réveillés avant de sortir de la maison avec elle ? Et comment t'as pu laisser ce type filer avec elle ? »

« Écoute, je ne voulais pas qu'il la capture, je suis désolé ! »

Kadaj ne put retenir un ricanement.

« Oh, tu es désolé ? Et tu crois que ça va me suffire ? »

« Eh, on devrait peut-être se dépêcher de la retrouver, au lieu de se disputer ! » dit Stan, conscient que la situation allait bientôt dégénérer si personne n'intervenait.

« Il a raison ! dit Aéryn. D'autant que le capitaine Dubois va venir, les voisins viennent de la contacter, ses hommes sont en chemin… »

« Le capitaine Dubois ? » dit Yazoo, haussant un sourcil.

« Les Dubois sont deux, un frère et une sœur jumeaux. L'un a rejoint la Shinra, l'autre est au service du conseil de Providence et se charge de la sécurité de la cité », dit la danseuse.

« Euh, c'est trop tard, j'en ai peur », dit Frognon, juché sur l'épaule de Kadaj.

Tout le monde suivit la direction que regardait le Gromelot et aperçut en effet un groupe d'hommes en uniformes et képi se diriger vers eux.

« 22 ! V'là les poulets ! » dit Frognon, paniqué.

« On bouge ! » dit Sephiroth.

Tout le monde se mit à courir en direction de la sortie de la ville. Le jour commençait à se lever, le ciel avait pris une teinte orangée. Quel dommage, l'obscurité de la nuit aurait pu leur être favorable pour s'éclipser !

Soudain, alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue des plaines vertes bordant la cité, Kadaj vit des trous jonchant le sol. Il obliqua sur la droite.

« Eh, mais où tu vas ? » cria Loz.

« J'ai une idée, faites-moi confiance ! Il faut juste trouver le vieux. »

Tout le monde poussa un soupir et se résigna à le suivre. Soudain, Kadaj l'aperçut, occupé à creuser un énième trou dans le sol.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le capitaine Dubois était une femme de nature autoritaire et inflexible. Déjà, quand elle était enfant, elle était d'une nature très autoritaire. Contrairement à son frère, elle respectait les règles et se montrait très sévère envers ceux qui ne les respectaient pas, même s'il s'agissait de sa famille.

Elle était devenue employée de police dès sa majorité. En un an, elle était devenue capitaine de commissariat.

Mais son frère avait suivi une toute autre direction. Il était devenu espion. Et c'est par ce biais que la société de recherches scientifiques Eurco, qui collaborait avec la Shinra, avait pu l'enrôler.

La sœur Dubois avait aussi reçu des injections Mako, mais cela ne l'avait pas changé en grenouille. Elle avait hérité d'un pouvoir assez dangereux : celui de faire exploser tout ce vers quoi elle portait son attention. Bien sûr, cela nécessitait de la concentration. Mais ce pouvoir la rendait crainte et respectée de tous à Providence.

Justement, le capitaine Dubois arrivait à la frontière de la ville, juchée sur une moto où étaient accrochés une bonne dizaine de rétroviseurs lui permettant de voir pratiquement tout ce qui se passait dans son dos.

Elle aperçut trois de ses hommes près d'un vieillard. Ce dernier tenait une pelle dans sa main et répondait en riant aux questions des hommes. Ces derniers semblaient découragés.

« Oh, capitaine Dubois ! Vous êtes déjà là ? » dit un des hommes, un peu inquiet.

« Alors ? Où sont les étrangers ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-on pas avertie dès le début de leur arrivée ? » dit la femme.

« Euh, ben… Ils viennent de nous échapper… »

« Une fois de plus ! » ajouta un de ses collègues.

Furieuse, Dubois saisit le malheureux par le col de sa veste, puis lui prit le bras et se mit à le gifler avec sa propre main.

« Andouille ! Comment les avez-vous laissés s'échapper ? » dit-elle en lui assenant plusieurs coups.

« Oh, les baffes ! » gémit le malheureux policier avant de tomber au sol.

« Je ne vous le fais pas dire, ha, ha, ha ! » dit le vieillard en riant.

Soudain, un bruit de moteur retentit. Tous se retournèrent et virent quatre motos surgir des buissons et foncer vers la ville, avec un des argentés juché sur chacune d'elles.

« Tous sur vos motos, attrapons-les ! » cria le capitaine Dubois.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le vieillard avait accepté de les aider en utilisant son pouvoir. Il pouvait contrôler la géographie et les directions grâce à la Mako, aussi leur avait-il tracé un chemin rapide jusqu'au hangar de véhicules de Providence. Les terriens avaient chapardé pas mal de motos et de voitures de Gaïa.

Les Argentés avaient facilement trouvé leur bonheur.

Maintenant, ils fonçaient à travers la ville. Une chance, il était encore trop tôt pour que les gens soient réveillés, ils n'avaient donc pas de souci avec les piétons.

Mais le capitaine Dubois et ses hommes arrivèrent bientôt derrière eux. Frognon, sur la tête de Kadaj, se retourna et poussa un cri.

« Ils nous suivent ! »

Sephiroth, qui conduisait avec Aéryn assise derrière lui, se retourna et les aperçut. Il fit signe aux autres, puis accéléra.

Tous se mirent à travers à travers les routes. Loz et Yazoo virent deux des policiers arriver à leur niveau et brandir des matraques.

Loz esquiva un coup, puis balança un bon coup de poing bien placé sur la moto. L'homme et son véhicule furent projetés contre le mur.

De son côté, Yazoo sortit sa gunblade et tira sur les pneus. La deuxième moto s'arrêta dans un dérapage raté, et tomba en écrasant sous son poids les jambes du policier.

« Vous ne les tuez pas? ! ? » s'étonna Frongeon.

« Arrête, on n'est plus comme autrefois ! Et Ariale ne nous le pardonnerait pas ! » dit Kadaj.

La boule de poils sourit, puis se jucha plus confortablement sur la tignasse argentée du jeune homme.

Mais soudain, il vit le capitaine Dubois arriver sur eux. Elle avait surgi juste derrière, elle avait passé entre Loz et Yazoo comme une fusée ! Ces deux derniers, surpris, ne purent réagir à temps !

La jeune femme tendit la main vers Kadaj. Celui-ci se baissa à temps. Le mur juste à côté de lui explosa. Il évita les gravats et accéléra. Bon sang, cette femme était dangereuse !

Ses frères accélérèrent pour venir lui porter secours. Le capitaine Dubois se retourna et tendit à nouveau la main, vers le sol cette fois.

Le macadam explosa sous leurs véhicules, les projetant dans les airs. Les deux frères firent un saut périlleux avec leurs véhicules et parvinrent à retomber sur le sol.

Cette fois, le capitaine Dubois commençait à les énerver. Loz sortit son Dual Hound et s'approcha d'elle pour la frapper, mais cette dernière freina brusquement. Loz ne vit pas le coup venir et frappa en direction de Yazoo. Ce dernier reçut le coup à l'estomac et tomba de sa moto. Catastrophé, Loz s'arrêta.

Kadaj, Sephiroth et Aéryn se retournèrent et virent la scène. Les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard, puis firent demi-tour pour venir les aider.

Le capitaine Dubois sourit. C'était exactement ce qu'elle attendait. Aéryn vit son sourire et comprit brusquement ce qu'elle comptait faire. Elle n'eut pas le temps de crier pour les prévenir.

Le capitaine Dubois tendit la main et fit exploser les deux motos. Les argentés furent pris dans l'explosion. Aéryn ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber avec eux en exécutant une roulade. Ce geste activa son pouvoir et la fit disparaître, avant que les flammes l'atteignent elle aussi.

Sephiroth et Kadaj roulèrent au sol, éteignant les flammes sur leur corps. Sonnés, blessés, ils levèrent péniblement les yeux et virent des hommes du capitaine Dubois arriver à la rescousse. Deux d'entre eux capturaient déjà Loz et Yazoo. Les deux autres n'eurent pas le temps de réagir, on les immobilisa puis on les assomma avec des matraques.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Une ambiance sombre et glauque régnait sur Healen depuis quelques mois. Après ce qu'Ariale avait infligé à Rufus Shinra, on avait vite amené ce dernier dans une clinique. Son état était extrêmement critique, il était dans un état horrible.

Couché dans un lit, avec un appareil respiratoire et une machine à produire des battements de cœur artificiels, on le maintenait tant bien que mal en vie. Mais il ne bougeait quasiment plus.

Tseng et ses hommes avaient fait le nécessaire pour l'aider. Mais seule Ariale pouvait le sauver, et Tseng attendait avec impatience que son espion-grenouille la ramène, qu'elle puisse enfin le sauver.

Le jeune homme quitta son bureau et marcha jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Shinra. Elena et Rude montaient la garde, solides au poste.

« Rien de nouveau, Monsieur », dit Elena, avant qu'il ait eu le temps de poser sa question.

Soudain, des bruits de succion et des cris retentirent.

« Je vous ramène votre cible, Tseng, comme promis ! » chantonna Dubois, tout content.

« TU VAS ME LÂCHER, REBUS DE LABORATOIRE ? » beugla Ariale, folle furieuse, en essayant de piétiner les palmes de Dubois.

Tseng considéra la jeune fille. Alors c'était elle, cette fille qui avait causé tant d'ennuis à leur groupe depuis des mois !

« Si vous voulez vous donner la peine d'entrer ! » dit Tseng, avec un sourire inquiétant.

Ariale fut traînée de force jusque dans la chambre. Mais dès qu'elle y fut entrée, elle se figea. Il régnait une horrible odeur de cadavre ici. Comme si quelqu'un de pratiquement déjà mort y reposait.

Tseng ordonna à Dubois de lâcher la jeune fille. Ce dernier hésita, puis obéit. Rude saisit la jeune fille et l'entraîna jusque devant le lit.

Ariale se figea. Un vieil homme se tenait allongé dessus. Il avait à peine quelques rares cheveux sur un crâne piqueté de points rouges. On pouvait voir les veines à travers la peau. Son visage était couvert de rides.

« Rends-lui son énergie », ordonna Tseng.

« Et pourquoi j'obéirais ? » lança Ariale, en retrouvant un peu d'assurance.

Tseng la regarda quelques secondes, puis s'approcha et lui saisit un bras qu'il lui tordit violemment dans le dos.

« Obéis, ou je te jure que tu vas souffrir autant que lui a souffert depuis tous ces mois. »

« Parce que vous n'avez pas infligé de souffrance aux miens ni à moi, sans doute ? » siffla Ariale, malgré la douleur.

Soudain, elle vit le vieillard ouvrir les yeux. Elle se figea. Quelque chose venait d'entrer dans sa tête, elle le sentait ! Une présence froide, impérieuse et emplie d'une rage sans nom.

Il… Il était dans sa tête ? Mais comment faisait-il ?

« Notre cher patron a reçu quelques pouvoirs que nous avons volé à des cobayes terriens, pour qu'il puisse tenir le coup. Vos gènes sont faciles à dupliquer puis à intégrer. Alors, tu obéis ou tu veux que le patron te broie mentalement ? » demanda Tseng à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

Ariale sentit une vague de pensées noires frapper son esprit de plein fouet. Elle ressentit soudain la perte de son enfant, la mort de Dylan…

« NON ! Arrêtez ! C'est d'accord », gémit Ariale.

Tseng lui lâcha le bras droit. La jeune fille hésita, puis tendit la main et ferma les yeux. Elle laissa l'esprit de l'eau s'éveiller. La fente nourricière apparut dans sa paume.

Lentement, elle la posa sur la poitrine de l'homme puis ferma les yeux. Un bruit de succion résonna dans la pièce, interrompant le « bip » électronique des autres appareils.

Le cardiogramme sur l'un des écrans parut s'affoler. Inquiets, les Turks faillirent intervenir. Peut-être que cette gamine était en train de prendre les dernières forces de leur patron ?

Mais soudain, Ariale gémit et recula en tombant à sol, toute pâle.

Rufus Shinra se redressa sur son lit. Il avait de nouveau un visage beau et jeune, avec une chevelure blonde. Il regarda ses mains, qui avaient perdu toutes veinules et taches de vieillesse. Elles étaient de nouveau fines et lisses.

Il inspira à pleins poumons, puis arracha les fils qui le connectaient à tous ces maudits appareils depuis des mois. Inquiète, Elena s'approcha.

« Monsieur, attendez qu'un docteur vienne vous examiner avant de… »

Elle fut interrompue par un regard de Rufus. Il venait mentalement de l'ordonner de se taire. Il baissa les yeux vers Ariale. La jeune fille était à demi-inconsciente par terre. Elle avait donné presque toute sa force pour lui rendre sa jeunesse.

Se penchant, Rufus la saisit violemment par les cheveux et l'obligea à lever les yeux vers lui.

« Merci, Ariale. »

Puis il la gifla et jeta violemment la tête de la jeune fille au sol. Elle perdit aussitôt connaissance. Elle n'entendit pas Rufus ordonner aux Turks de l'emmener au laboratoire, que le projet reprenne là où il s'était arrêté lorsqu'elle l'avait rendu vieux et infirme.

Ariale se laissa emmener, ignorant que ce n'était le début d'une longue période de souffrance physique et mentale.

* * *

_Bon, là, je pense que tout le monde va m'envoyer des reviews incendiaires. Alors je prends les devants : ne vous en faites, tout le monde s'en sortira même si ça semble impossible pour le moment. Mais je donne un petit spoiler pour apaiser les lecteurs : Cait Sith va intervenir. Le Cait Sith d'Ariale, celui qu'elle avait reçu à Noël sur Terre quand elle était enfant ! _;-)


	49. Le conseil de Providence

_Bonjour et désolée pour le retard ! _

_Sachez que dorénavant, je publierai un nouveau chapitre de chacune de mes fics en cours pendant le week-end, chaque semaine. _

_Merci à **Evlan**, **Emokami**,** Elia41**, **Neko-cham** et **Avana** pour leurs reviews ! Bonne lecture. _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. Ariale et les terriens sont nés de mon imagination. _

* * *

**Chapitre 49 :**

**Le conseil de Providence**

Kadaj s'éveilla avec un sérieux mal de crâne. Où était-il ? L'endroit était sombre. Ses yeux de chat s'adaptèrent rapidement à l'obscurité. Il vit ses frères, assis devant lui, dans une pièce carrée. Le sol de métal était nu et froid. Des barreaux les entouraient. Et au-delà, il n'y avait que de l'obscurité.

« Tu te réveilles enfin. Tu te sens comment ? » demanda Yazoo.

« J'ai déjà connu mieux… Où est-ce qu'on est ? »

« En prison, apparemment. Un des Pervenches est passé tout à l'heure, pour nous surveiller. Il dit qu'on va être jugé dans une demi-heure par le conseil de Providence », dit Sephiroth.

« Pourquoi on n'essaie pas de s'échapper ? Je vous rappelle qu'Ariale a besoin de nous ! » dit Kadaj.

Loz poussa un soupir et tendit la main vers les barreaux. Dès qu'il entra en contact avec le métal, celui-ci fut parcouru d'éclairs.

« On a déjà essayé, mais un champ de force entoure les barreaux de notre cellule », dit Yazoo.

Kadaj baissa la tête. Ariale aux mains de l'espion Dubois, eux emprisonnés dans ce monde… Comment allaient-ils faire ? Le jeune homme n'osait imaginer comment cela allait se passer pour sa petite-amie. Si jamais elle rendait à Shinra son énergie…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cissnei risqua un coup d'œil à travers les stores de la fenêtre. Un groupe de Pervenches passa devant elle puis poursuivit son chemin.

Rassurée, elle se tourna vers Stan. Tous deux n'avaient pas suivi Sephiroth et les Incarnés, ils avaient préféré se cacher dans la forêt environnant les maisons.

Ils avaient trouvé une maison abandonnée. Apparemment, son ancien propriétaire était mort, son organisme n'ayant pas supporté les expériences que la Shinra lui avait infligées.

« Ils sont partis », dit Cissnei.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? On devrait aider les autres, non ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Notre mission est finie, non ? J'ai donné à cette jeune fille, Ariale, ce qui lui était destiné, d'après Zack. Alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi on est encore là, tous les deux. »

« _Parce que rien n'est fini. _»

Tous deux se tournèrent vers la source de ces mots et virent l'esprit de Zack apparaître.

« _Ariale est prisonnière, la Shinra la retient, et ils vont commencer à faire des expériences sur elle si personne n'intervient ! _»

« Zack, je ne comprends rien ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi j'avais ce… cet esprit en moi ? »

« _C'est une entité que les scientifiques avaient découverte il y a longtemps à Banora, Cissnei. Ils l'ont testée sur Genesis, elle était compatible avec lui, et toi également. Mais cet esprits est destiné à Ariale. Et maintenant qu'elle l'a… _»

« Euh, Zack, excusez-moi ! Je ne comprends pas tout, mais si Ariale a des pouvoirs liés au feu, c'est une bonne chose, non ? Elle doit être assez forte pour s'en sortir, non ? »

Zack fit la grimace.

« _Non. Je viens de voir ce qui lui est arrivé. Elle a dû donner de l'énergie à Rufus Shinra. Il l'a fait enfermer, et il va bientôt commencer à la torturer pour se venger de tout le mal qu'elle lui a fait. Il faut que vous aidiez Sephiroth et les frangins à s'enfuir, et que vous retrouviez tous Ariale ! _»

Zack disparut sur ces derniers mots. Cissnei poussa un soupir. Très bien, mais comment allaient-ils s'y prendre ? D'autant qu'elle n'avait plus aucun pouvoir, maintenant.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Un bruit de pas tira les argentés de leurs sombres pensées. Des Pervenches arrivaient, avec des chaînes et des matraques.

« Vous venez avec nous, allez », dit l'un d'eux.

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit. Les quatre jeunes hommes n'eurent pas le temps de se lever pour se ruer au-dehors. Les chaînes s'envolèrent des mains des hommes et vinrent s'enrouler autour de leurs mains et leurs jambes.

Entravés, ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de suivre les hommes en uniforme dehors.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs en pierre avant d'arriver au centre de l'arène qui servait normalement d'école. Tous les habitants de la cité se tenaient assis sur les gradins et les huaient.

Ils marchèrent en direction d'une tribune où trônaient les membres du conseil de Providence. Le capitaine Dubois y figurait. Il y avait une Allemande aux cheveux noirs courts et aux yeux d'un bleu très pâle, un Africain portant un curieux collier vaudou autour du cou, un Anglais chauve à grosse moustache avec un monocle sur un œil et un vieux Japonais.

Le silence se fit lorsque les argentés furent placés devant eux.

« Voici donc nos intrus », dit le conseiller anglais.

« Lisez-leurs les chefs d'accusation », ordonna Dubois.

Le Lord anglais prit une feuille et se mit à lire : « Habitants de Gaïa, vous êtes accusés d'avoir fait irruption dans notre cité sans autorisation officielle, d'avoir maltraité l'une des nôtres et… »

« HEIN ? Vous jugez Sonia comme l'une des vôtres ? » explosa Kadaj.

« Tais-toi ! Laisse-moi faire, pour une fois », dit Sephiroth.

Le lord poursuivit: « … Et d'avoir laissé un traître officiant pour la Shinra capturer une terrienne. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ? »

« Nous reconnaissons être arrivés dans votre monde sans réelle autorisation de la part du conseil, mais nous n'avons pas maltraité ni aidé à enlever qui que ce soit. Sonia est une traîtresse qui travaillait pour la Shinra, c'est elle qui a permis à Dubois, le frère jumeau de votre cher capitaine de la police, de capturer notre amie Ariale. »

Des éclats de voix retentirent dans l'arène.

« Mensonge ! »

« Ils mentent ! »

« C'est des Soldats de la Shinra, il faut les tuer pour ce que les autres nous ont fait ! »

Sephiroth décida de continuer.

« C'est vrai, nous étions des Soldats, autrefois. Moi, je l'étais, en tous cas. Mais j'ai subi les horreurs des laboratoires comme vous, comme mes amis ici présents. »

Les membres du conseil se mirent à chuchoter entre eux.

« Je vous crois », finit par déclarer le maître zen. « J'ai le pouvoir de déceler les sentiments et la vérité dans les propos des gens. Je sens que vous êtes sincères. Mais dites-moi, pourquoi êtes-vous de notre côté ? Je crois savoir que les jeunes terriens Diego, Patrick et Mégane, qui travaillent pour Arthur, vous ont causé des ennuis. N'est-ce pas une raison suffisante pour ne pas nous porter dans votre cœur ? »

« Nous n'approuvons pas votre idée de coloniser Gaïa, céda Sephiroth. Mais Ariale est devenue une amie pour nous, au fil du temps. »

« Comment ça ? Pourquoi étiez-vous avec elle, au départ ? » demanda la conseillère allemande.

« Nous voulions arrêter la Shinra. Nous ignorions alors votre existence, nous ne savions même pas qu'il existait d'autres mondes peuplés d'êtres vivants. Nous avons découvert les expériences que la Shinra continuait de poursuivre à l'insu du peuple de Gaïa, et nous avions l'intention de détruire le vortex qui reliait notre planète à la vôtre. Pour cela, il nous fallait trouver quatre esprits et unir leurs pouvoirs. Or, seule Ariale est capable d'utiliser le pouvoir de ces esprits. »

« Vous espérez vraiment nous faire avaler ça ? » ricana Dubois.

« Silence, capitaine ! Je vous rappelle qu'ils ont sauvé une des notres, une jeune fille, Emilia, qui a le pouvoir de faire rajeunir et vieillir les gens », dit le conseil africain.

Il se tourna vers les gradins derrière lui. Tous aperçurent Emilia, assise là parmi les autres terriens. Diego, Patrick et Megane se tenaient également là, pour la soutenir. Emilia acquiesça de la tête. Sephiroth la remercia mentalement.

« Alors, que faire ? » demanda le lord anglais.

« On ne va pas les laisser repartir ! Quelqu'un doit payer pour les crimes commis envers les nôtres », protesta Dubois.

« Si vous faites ça, vous n'aurez aucune chance de sauver Ariale ! » dit Kadaj.

« Nous avons notre propre milice ! » répliqua Dubois.

« Oh oui, on vous a vus à l'œuvre », ricana le jeune homme.

La chef de la police se leva, le poing serré, avec la furieuse envie de le faire exploser, mais le maître zen posa une main sur son épaule et lui intima du regard de se calmer.

Contrariée, la jeune femme se rassit.

« Nous devrions reporter la séance afin de réfléchir à ce que nous venons d'entendre », dit l'Allemande.

« Oui, nous reprendrons après-demain », dit Dubois, prête à user de n'importe quel prétexte pour les garder plus longtemps en silence.

« QUOI ? Après-demain ? Mais ça sera trop long ! » s'écria Loz.

Les cris de la foule revinrent, se mêlant aux protestations des quatre argentés et du conseil.

Mais soudain, tout s'arrêta. Le volume retomba d'un coup. La foule et le conseil s'étaient figés. Surpris, les argentés regardèrent autour d'eux. Yazoo tendit le doigt vers un officier et appuya sur son épaule. Il pencha vers le bas mais ne réagit pas, comme un simple mannequin.

« Qui a fait ça ? Sephiroth, c'est toi ? » demanda Kadaj.

« Non, je ne comprends pas non plus. »

« C'est moi qui ai fait ça. Dois-je vous rappeler que je peux absorber ou figer l'énergie générant le mouvement ? », dit Megane avec fierté.

La jeune fille s'était levée des gradins et s'approchait d'eux, suivie par Diego, Emilia et Patrick.

« On vous croit, nous. On a interrogé Sonia en privé. Ses aveux concordent avec les vôtres », dit Patrick tout en utilisant son pouvoir d'énergie pour faire exploser les chaînes des Argentés.

« On va vous aider à retrouver Ariale, le temps de trouver de joindre Aéryn et… » commença Diego, mais il ne put continuer.

Le sol venait d'exploser juste à côté de lui. Tous virent que Dubois n'était pas figée. Elle avait fait semblant, et maintenant laissait éclater sa rage.

« QUOI ? Mégane, pourquoi t'as pas figé cette furie ? » demanda Patrick.

« Je l'ai fait, je t'assure ! »

« Hi, hi ! Je fais exploser les objets, je provoque l'accélération des particules ! Vous croyiez vraiment pouvoir m'arrêter ? » dit la femme.

Tous reculèrent, tandis que la gendarme s'approchait, les deux mains luisant de pouvoir, prête à les faire tous exploser.

« Quelqu'un a un plan ? » demanda Diego.

Yazoo réfléchit, puis émit un soupir amusé avant de dire : « On se rend ! » en levant les mains.

Ses frères eurent un sourire amusé. Bien sûr ! Le geste magique. Tous trois levèrent haut les mains dans le ciel.

Des grondements résonnèrent sous terre. Dubois baissa les yeux et vit soudain des Chimères en jaillir et lui sauter dessus.

La jeune femme tendit aussitôt ses mains devant elle pour se protéger. Les Chimères explosèrent en plusieurs nuages de fumée noire.

« On en profite ! » cria Sephiroth.

Ils se mirent à courir vers la sortie de l'arène. Ils entendirent des bruits de mur explosant juste derrière eux, signe que Dubois les poursuivait et tentait de les frapper avec son pouvoir.

« Si seulement on pouvait récupérer nos motos ! » dit Kadaj.

« On n'aurait pas plus de chance qu'avant ! » dit Sephiroth.

Ils quittèrent rapidement l'arène et se mirent à courir à travers la ville. Les gens autour d'eux étaient figés dans des positions diverses, certains marchant, d'autres discutant ou encore portant des objets…

Soudain, Sephiroth aperçut Lili, la fillette brune menaçante, figée alors qu'elle marchait à travers la rue en portant sa fourmilière de fourmis rouges dans ses bras. Il s'arrêta avec un sourire inquiétant. Il avait une idée…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dubois s'arrêta soudain de courir. Elle les avait perdus de vue parmi tous ces gens figés. Elle ne discernait plus aucun mouvement alentour.

Avec lenteur cette fois, elle s'avança. Où étaient-ils ? Elle aperçut soudain une fillette devant elle. Elle était figée comme les autres, mais ses bras étaient dans la position de quelqu'un tenant quelque chose de lourd et carré contre soi.

Elle leva les yeux et aperçut soudain le groupe d'argentés et celui de Diego devant elle.

« Vas-y ! » dit Diego.

Sephiroth jeta dans un mystérieux cadre en verre noir dans les airs, droit sur elle. Dubois tendit les mains et le fit exploser. Aussitôt, son contenu, soumis à son pouvoir d'accélération des particules, se ranima et lui tomba dessus. Les fourmis rouges se mirent à la mordre.

La jeune femme hurla de douleur et se mit à courir dans tous les sens.

« Bon, on y va ! » dit Sephiroth en se retournant.

Mais soudain, il ressentit une douleur atroce à l'épaule et tomba à genoux.

« Grand frère ! » dit Loz en se penchant vers lui.

Sephiroth vit que son épaulette et le cuir de son manteau avaient éclaté. La peau de son épaule aussi, on pouvait voir la chair sanguinolente et l'os à nu.

Ils se tournèrent vers Dubois. Elle avait enlevé presque toutes les fourmis de son corps grâce à son pouvoir et, les yeux injectés de sang, l'air halluciné, avait la main tendue vers eux.

« Je ne vous laisserai jamais partir ! JAMAIS ! »

Elle tendit son autre main, prête à les faire exploser, quand un shuriken fendit l'air et la blessa au bras.

Tous se tournèrent vers Cissnei, qui rattrapa son arme avec un geste expert.

« Par ici, vite ! » dit-elle en tendant la main vers la falaise à la sortie de la ville.

Tous se mirent à courir avec elle, loin de Dubois qui, restée seule au milieu de la foule figée, poussa un cri de rage.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Vous avez aimé ce chapitre, j'espère ? _


	50. À cheval !

_Merci à **Evlan**, **Elia41**, **Ysa666**, **Lunastrelle** et **Emokami** pour leurs reviews ! Bonne lecture. _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. Ariale et les terriens sont nés de mon imagination. _

* * *

**Chapitre 50 :**

**À cheval !**

Ariale avait perdu la notion du temps.

Tout ce dont elle se souvenait, c'était qu'après que Rufus l'ait frappée puis jetée au sol, on lui avait bandé les yeux puis on l'avait traînée hors de la pièce.

Elle avait perdu connaissance par à-coups, puis s'était réveillée sanglée à une table, avec des aiguilles plantées dans le bras.

Un infirmier au sourire sadique avait souri, puis ouvert la valve des des différents tuyaux reliés aux aiguilles, pour commencer à lui injecter des somnifères.

Ariale avait pris peur. Sephiroth lui avait raconté (sans trop entrer dans les détails) le genre d'expériences qu'on lui avait infligées dès son enfance. Et le produit le plus utilisé pour les injections était la Mako. Il paraît que c'était brûlant, comme du feu dans les veines !

Mais les produits qu'on avait injectés à la jeune fille étaient froids, et la faisaient toujours sombrer dans le noir. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi se contentait-on de la garder ainsi dans le noir ?

On la nourrissait par perfusion, elle ne pouvait jamais rester consciente bien longtemps.

Mais le pire, c'était une fois qu'elle sombrait. Elle rouvrait les yeux dans un autre univers complètement factice. Et là, Rufus Shinra venait la voir. Ses pouvoirs étaient atroces.

Il la refaisait visiter la pièce où Karl l'avait torturée sous les yeux de Dylan, cet endroit où il l'avait agressée jusqu'à ce qu'elle en perde la vie qu'elle portait dans son ventre.

Puis la falaise, d'où elle avait sautée avec une balle dans la tête, ou la piscine où elle s'était noyée quand elle était petite…

Parfois, au contraire, ses rêves commençaient de manière agréable. Elle ouvrait les yeux dans son salon, chez elle, sur Terre. Elle était assise dans un fauteuil et caressait son ventre, qui avait bien grossi, tant l'enfant qu'elle attendait grandissait vite et bien.

Puis elle se souvenait alors que tout ça n'était qu'illusion, qu'elle avait tout perdu. Alors elle se retrouvait dans le noir, face à Rufus Shinra qui la fixait avec un sourire malveillant, et elle lui hurlait dessus.

Alors il s'en allait et la laissait seule dans le noir, à hurler et pleurer en silence. Tout ça ne s'arrêterait-il donc jamais ?

Combien de temps allait-elle encore souffrir ? Pourquoi lui faisait-on ça ? Elle n'avait rien fait à personne ! Rien ! Elle n'avait qu'essayé d'aider, dès le début ! Alors pourquoi lui infligeait-on ça ? Les esprits en elle ne répondaient plus, la drogue semblait avoir coupé son âme d'eux, comme si un mur de brume s'était érigé entre la jeune fille et eux.

Soudain, il lui sembla entrevoir une lueur, au loin. Curieuse, elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Des voix retentirent, déformées par la distance.

« PRENEZ ÇA ! »

Ariale sentit soudain une petite sensation de piqûre au bras. Le noir se dissipa peu à peu. Elle leva les yeux et vit un plafond avec un projecteur braqué sur elle.

Sous l'éblouissement, elle referma les yeux.

« Ariale ? Ariale ! Ouvre les yeux, je t'en prie ! Allez, fais-moi signe ! »

Cette voix… Encore un rêve, sans doute ! Un autre tour de Rufus Shinra. Mais pourquoi lui montrer Cait Sith, cette fois ? Quelle douleur pouvait bien être liée au souvenir du robot-chat qu'on lui avait offert sur Terre pour Noël, quand elle était enfant ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Ariale ! Oui, c'est bien, ouvre les yeux ! Allez, ma grande ! »

Le robot félin regarda sa maîtresse rouvrir les yeux et le regarder avec l'air groggy.

« Cait… Sith ? »

« Oui, c'est moi ! Tiens, bois, il faut t'hydrater. »

Il lui tendit un verre d'eau. Ariale gémit. Non, elle ne voulait plus rien prendre, plus aucun produit !

« Ce n'est que de l'eau ! Allez, je t'en prie, bois ! »

Mollement, plus par faiblesse que confiance, la jeune fille ouvrit la bouche et but le gobelet plastique que lui tendait le chat. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle laissa sa tête retomber sur la table.

Mais Cait Sith n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Il se mit à lui secouer le bras.

« Allez, viens ! Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, je t'en prie ! »

« Je ne peux pas. Tu n'es qu'une illusion. Encore un sale tour de Rufus Shinra. »

« Non, je suis réel ! »

« Encore une illusion. Tu veux quoi, Rufus ? Me faire rêver de la liberté, avant de me replonger dans le noir ? » dit la jeune fille en direction du plafond.

Cait Sith poussa un soupir puis leva la patte. Elle trembla, puis il l'abattit sur le visage de la jeune fille.

« Et ça, c'est réel ? Ariale, bouge, je t'en conjure ! » supplia le chat.

Ariale rouvrit les yeux et porta la main à sa joue en feu. C'était bien réel…

Avec moins d'efforts, elle se redressa sur la table. Elle vit alors que les deux scientifiques qui travaillaient dans la pièce gisaient par terre. L'un d'eux avait ses lunettes écrasées sur son nez en sang, l'autre avait des hématomes sur le visage. Et les sangles qui relaient la jeune fille à la table avaient été arrachées.

« C'est moi qui ai fait ça. Viens, suis-moi, allez ! »

Ariale regarda le chat puis, prise d'une impulsion, elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre elle. Ce dernier se figea, puis lui rendit son étreinte.

« Oh, Cait Sith… Tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

« Je sais, ma puce. Je sais », dit le chat en lui frottant le dos, comme lorsqu'elle rentrait de l'école en pleurs parce qu'elle avait eu une mauvaise note ou que les autres élèves s'étaient moqués d'elle.

Ariale finit par le lâcher puis sauta au sol. Ses jambes étaient douloureuses. Elle baissa les yeux et vit qu'elles avaient sérieusement maigri. Depuis combien de temps l'avait-on gardée allongée ainsi, la privant d'exercice ?

Plus tard, les questions ! Surmontant la douleur, la jeune fille suivit les conseils du chat. Elle prit la blouse d'un des scientifiques et son badge, attacha ses cheveux pour prendre l'air légèrement moins sauvage, puis sortit de la pièce avec lui.

Elle se mit à traverser les couloirs blancs du laboratoire. Le chat la faisait parfois s'arrêter à un tournant et faisait le guet pour elle. Ils attendaient que quelqu'un passe, un scientifique ou un garde, puis reprenaient leur chemin. Ariale gardait la tête baissée, car des caméras étaient positionnées en haut des murs à différents endroits dans les couloirs.

Alors qu'elle arrivait à un autre tournant, elle aperçut un ascenseur. Un ascenseur !

« Par ici la sortie ! » dit Cait Sith.

Soudain pleine d'espoir, Ariale se mit à marcher, presque à courir vers l'ascenseur quand soudain, elle se heurta à quelqu'un…

Un Turk ! Le rouquin.

Horrifiée, Ariale recula puis, surmontant sa surprise, leva le poing pour le frapper. Mais Reno était entraîné et habitué à ce genre de surprises. Il para son coup puis lui envoya un coup de genou dans le ventre. La jeune fille tomba au sol en gémissant.

Cait Sith se rua sur l'homme pour le frapper, mais Reno brandit son bâton électrique et envoya un décharge qui fit tomber le chat au sol.

Ariale leva les yeux et sentit la colère monter en elle. Soudain, elle ressentit une sensation familière dans sa main droite. La peau s'ouvrait, la fente nourricière apparaissait. Les esprits s'éveillaient en elle, la drogue ne faisait plus d'effet !

La jeune fille regarda le Turk s'approcher puis la saisir à la gorge pour la forcer à se relever. Ariale se laissa faire et, sans prévenir, plaqua sa main sur la poitrine du Turk.

Celui-ci réalisa trop tard son erreur et se mit à hurler de douleur. Ariale le regarda se vider de son énergie avec un sentiment de joie ineffable.

Oh, comme elle en avait rêvé depuis que son calvaire ici avait commencé ! Elle l'avait presque vidé de toute sa force, quand elle s'arrêta. Une minute, qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire ? Non, ça n'allait pas… Ce n'était pas elle, ça…

Elle sentit soudain Cait Sith près d'elle la tirer par un pan de sa veste, en lui montrant l'ascenseur d'un signe de tête. Il fallait y aller !

Ariale réfléchit rapidement, puis se tourna vers le Turk qui avait maintenant l'air d'un vieillard de presque cent ans.

Elle ferma les yeux et laissa toute l'énergie revenir en lui. Mais, alors qu'il allait récupérer ses dix dernières années pour retrouver son âge originel, la jeune fille s'arrêta. Cette maigre dose d'énergie suffirait, elle sentait mieux ses jambes maintenant et les derniers effets de la drogue avaient complètement disparu.

Elle lâcha le Turk qui la regarda avec l'air médusé. Pourquoi ne pas avoir fini le travail ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué ? Avant qu'il n'ait pu lui poser une question, elle prit son bâton et l'assomma violemment avec.

Puis elle se redressa et courut à l'ascenseur. Elle suivit les instructions de Cait Sith et se mit à monter. L'installation était souterraine, apparemment.

Une fois en haut, elle franchit l'ouverture et vit qu'elle était dans un hall d'entrée. Le sol était carrelé, les murs en béton avec une porte blindée. Deux gardes encadraient l'entrée. Et une secrétaire se trouvait assise derrière un comptoir.

Ariale regarda Cait Sith. Quelle était la suite du plan ? Le chat haussa des épaules en signe qu'il l'ignorait. Ariale vit les regards se braquer sur elle.

La jeune fille se mit lentement en marche vers la porte de sortie avec les yeux baissés, essayant de prendre l'air le plus normal possible. Son cœur battait comme un fou dans sa poitrine, ses poings étaient serrés, ses mains toutes moites.

Une fois devant la porte, elle hésita. Les gardes ne semblaient pas vraiment faire attention à elle. Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas besoin de fixer attentivement la photo sur le badge volé, sa tenue à elle seule suffisait.

La jeune fille passa le badge dans la fente magnétique près de la porte. Le voyant passa du rouge au vert, puis les portes s'ouvrirent.

« Attendez », dit un garde.

Ariale se raidit. Droite comme un I, elle se tourna vers l'homme.

« C'est quoi, ce robot ? » demanda l'homme avec amusement.

« Oh, ça… un prototype de robot. Je l'emmène dehors pour faire des tests, puis je reviens », dit Ariale.

« Ah ! D'accord. Bonne chance, madame », dit-il avec amabilité en inclinant la tête, avant de reprendre sa position initiale.

Une fois dehors, Ariale sentit ses poumons se dégonfler comme des ballons. Bon sang, quelle peur elle avait eue ! Mais lorsqu'elle vit où elle se trouvait, elle se figea. Il n'y avait rien dehors, sinon la forêt ! Ce laboratoire était isolé en pleine nature.

« Allez viens ! Les membres d'Avalanche ne sont pas loin. »

Soudain, l'alarme de l'installation retentit dans son dos. On avait découvert sa fuite !

Catastrophée, Ariale se mit à courir à travers la forêt. Cait Sith courait devant elle. Mais la jeune fille sentait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas.

Elle finit par entendre des bruits de course derrière elle, puis des cliquetis d'armes. Ils arrivaient !

« Par ici ! »

« Elle est partie par-là ! »

« Rattrapez-la, et abattez le robot qui est avec elle, c'est un des membres d'Avalanche ! » criait la voix de Reno.

Alors lui aussi était de la partie ! Ariale trébucha soudain contre un rocher et tomba au sol. Rien à faire, elle n'y arriverait pas ! En plus, les arbres et les buissons serrés dans la forêt ralentissaient sa progression.

« Viens vite, allez ! » dit Cait Sith en revenant près d'elle.

Ariale se redressa et gémit. Sa cheville droite lui faisait mal ! Elle avait dû se la fouler.

Soudain, un bruit retentit près d'elle. La jeune fille se retourna sur le dos et se mit à ramper sur les coudes.

Quelque chose sortit des buissons. Mais ce n'était pas un humain. C'était le cheval ! Ce cheval qu'elle avait vu à Gongaga, et qu'elle avait réussi à approcher !

La bête s'approcha d'elle sans crainte et hennit. Ariale n'y comprit rien. Que lui voulait-il ? Elle le vit s'accroupir près d'elle, comme pour l'inviter à le monter.

La jeune fille hésita, mais les cris de ses poursuivants suffirent à la motiver.

Tout en s'appuyant sur sa jambe gauche, elle se redressa puis monta la bête. Cait Stih sauta dessus, juste derrière elle. Aussitôt les deux amis sur son dos, le cheval se remit debout puis se mit en route à travers la forêt.

D'abord au trot, puis au galop. Ariale se retourna et aperçut les fantassins menés par Reno qui arrivaient. Ils étaient tout près !

Mais dès que le cheval se mit au galop, ils se firent distants, jusqu'à disparaître au loin derrière les buissons de la forêt.

Ariale se cramponna à la crinière du cheval. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait ni selle ni bride, et elle n'était pas très forte en équitation, alors monter à cru… Et sa cheville droite touchait souvent le flanc de l'animal, ce qui ne faisait qu'accroître sa douleur.

Elle continua de galoper à travers la forêt, sans but bien précis. Qu'importe où le cheval l'emmenait, il était son ami et l'éloignait de cet enfer où on l'avait retenue prisonnière !

La forêt disparut bientôt, pour laisser place à de grandes plaines désertiques. Le cheval finit par ralentir le pas, un peu fatigué.

Ariale sentit alors la chaleur étouffante du désert l'assaillir. Il faisait si chaud ! Cait Sith ne disait plus rien derrière elle.

La jeune fille se retourna et voulut lui demander ce qu'il avait, quand elle vit que la tête du chat dodelinait. Inquiète, elle l'attrapa par le bras et le fit s'assoire devant elle pour mieux l'examiner.

Elle réalisa alors qu'il était en veille. Oh non, pas maintenant ! Pourquoi lui faisait-il ça ?

Soudain, un bruit de moteur de camion résonna. Affolée, Ariale serra plus fort la crinière de sa monture entre ses doigts.

Ce dernier activa alors son pouvoir, et créa un nuage de brouillard autour d'eux. Juste à temps, car un camion passa devant eux, un énorme camion.

La jeune fille le vit pourtant s'arrêter à quelques mètres d'elle, puis un homme noir musclé avec un bras mécanique en descendit.

« Bon ! Alors, où elle est, cette fuyarde ? »

Ariale se baissa, sa tête entrant en contact avec l'encolure de sa monture. Lui aussi la cherchait !

« Du calme, Barret. Ce brouillard a surgi de nulle part, et je crois que c'est elle qui l'a créé, elle a peur de nous », dit une voix de femme.

« Eh ben, quelle trouillarde, j'te jure, Tifa ! » dit le dénommé Barret.

Ignorant sa remarque, Tifa cria : « Tout va bien ! Nous sommes des amis de Cait Sith, nous ne te voulons aucun mal ! Tu ne retourneras pas aux labos, je te le promets ! »

« C'est bon, Tifa, je l'ai trouvée », dit une autre voix.

Ariale se tourna vers l'auteur de ces mots. Vincent Valentine ? Il se tenait juste en face d'elle, ses yeux rouges luisant dans le brouillard.

Pris de terreur, le cheval se cabra en hennissant. Vincent recula, évitant de justesse les sabots de la bête. Prise de court, Ariale tomba au sol. Sa tête heurta un caillou. Sous la douleur, elle se sentit perdre connaissance.

La dernière chose qu'elle vit, ce fut le visage de Vincent et celui plus doux et inquiet d'une jolie jeune femme brune penchés sur elle. Elle ferma les yeux, ressentant à peine deux bras musclés la soulever puis l'emmener dans le camion, pour la déposer une couchette.

Ariale sombra à nouveau dans le noir, son esprit plongeant dans un sommeil normal, cette fois.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Vous voyez, Cait Sith est arrivé à la rescousse ! Et le cheval aussi, ainsi que des membres d'Avalanche. Vous avez aimé, j'espère ? Rassurés pour Ariale ? _


	51. Audelà du réel

_Merci à **Ysa666**, **Evlan**, **Elia41**,** Emokami**,** Lunastrelle** et **Avana** pour leurs reviews !  
_

_Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et de bonnes Pâques !_

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. Ariale et les terriens sont nés de mon imagination. _

* * *

**Chapitre 51 :**

**Au-delà du réel**

La nuit commençait à tomber sur Providence.

Cachés dans le labyrinthe rocheux des falaises au nord-est de la ville, Sephiroth réfléchissait.

Mégane avait levé le sortilège qui figeait la population au moment de leur fuite. Tout le monde avait retrouvé sa mobilité. Des hommes de Dubois fouillaient la ville et ses environs, essayant de les retrouver pour les remettre en prison.

Stan et Cissnei les avaient emmenés jusque dans une grotte près de la falaise où il avait sauvé l'enfant aveugle. Mais maintenant, il se demandait quoi faire.

Il fallait quitter cette dimension et partir sauver Ariale. Mais comment quitter cette dimension ? Seule Aéryn pouvait le faire, et elle avait disparu depuis l'accident de moto.

Dépité, le jeune homme donna un coup de pied dans un caillou. Celui-ci dévala les pentes rocheuses jusqu'à arriver en bas pour y éclater en miettes.

Dans un soupir, l'ex-Général se retourna et se dirigea vers la grotte où les autres reprenaient des forces, quand il s'arrêta.

Il sentait une présence. Il se figea, attendant que la sensation se précise, mais il n'y avait plus rien. Il fit un pas, quand cela revint. Cette fois, il en était sûr, quelqu'un les observait.

Il ferma les yeux, tâchant de mieux repérer l'espion. Il le trouva. Son corps disparut… pour apparaître à à l'ouest de la grotte, à quelques kilomètres.

Là, il comprit. C'était Adeline, l'enfant aveugle, la sœur d'Aéryn. Mais que faisait-elle ici ? Et surtout, pourquoi s'était-elle retournée vers lui et regardait dans sa direction, comme si elle pouvait vaguement le percevoir ?

« Qui est là ? » demanda l'enfant.

« C'est moi. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Sephiroth.

L'enfant se détendit légèrement.

« Ma sœur a disparu. Je ne sens plus sa présence depuis votre arrestation. »

Sephiroth fronça des sourcils et s'approcha de l'enfant. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et la regarda. Elle était bien aveugle, il le voyait, son regard était vague !

« Je ne comprends pas. Tu as un don ou non ? »

Adeline poussa un soupir, puis tendit la main devant elle et balaya l'espace, comme pour essuyer une vitre invisible à l'œil nul.

« J'ai perdu la vue depuis que l'on m'a fait ces injections, mais j'ai reçu un don, comme tout le monde. Je peux percevoir les auras et la présence des gens à des kilomètres. C'est dur, éprouvant, j'ai du mal à me repérer, tant il y a de couleurs et d'auras ! Je peux aussi voir ma sœur dans l'espace, même quand elle est dans une dimension parallèle. Les gens ne comprennent pas, mais moi, je sais quand elle est là et où elle se trouve exactement ! Mais personne veut me croire, les gens me prennent pour une folle. C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu me suicider. Mais… »

Elle tendit la main jusqu'à toucher le visage de Sephiroth qui se laissa faire, pour une fois.

« Vous m'avez sauvé. Quand vous êtes apparu devant moi, je vous ai vu. J'ai vu votre aura et celle de vos frères lors du jugement du conseil de Providence, vous avez une aura très spéciale, différente de toutes celles que j'ai pu ressentir jusque-là. Et vous… »

La main de la fillette descendit pour se poser sur la poitrine du général.

« Ma sœur vous aime bien. Et je sais que vous l'aimez bien. Je le sens. Alors, je vous en prie, aidez-moi à la retrouver. »

Sephiroth fit silence, figé par les paroles si franches et directes de cette enfant différente des autres. Si un humain ordinaire lui avait dit ça, il l'aurait envoyé promener et menacé de mourir s'il ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il disait. Mais cette enfant était différente. Elle avait été bannie dans un monde où l'on devait apprendre avec son âme à percer les mensonges et les illusions dont les humains normaux ne se méfiaient pas, reposant sur leurs yeux. Adeline pouvait voir avec l'âme et parler en conséquence.

« Très bien, dis-moi ce que je dois faire. »

L'enfant sourit. Personne ne la croyait jamais, à part sa sœur. Et cet homme, maintenant. Finalement, c'était peut-être une bonne chose qu'il l'ait empêchée de se tuer.

« Donnez-moi vos mains », dit l'enfant.

Sephiroth les lui tendit. La petite les prit, puis ferma les yeux. L'ex-Général sentit un picotement traverser ses mains, puis une étrange chaleur parcourir ses bras pour atteindre sa tête, puis ses yeux.

Il la baissa la tête, soudain pris d'une violente migraine. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il faillit lâcher les mains de l'enfant. Elle… avait changé ! Non, tout avait changé. Tout était noir autour de lui. Il voyait toujours le ciel, les montagnes, les rochers alentour, mais tout était peint en noir et les contours soulignés par de fines lignes blanches. C'était comme une espèce de visualisation en négatif. Les couleurs étaient inversées, et floues. La seule chose colorée était l'enfant. Il pouvait voir comme un léger halo de lumière autour d'elle.

Alors c'était comme ça qu'Adeline voyait les choses ? C'était si étrange !

Lentement, il se redressa. Il détacha l'une de ses mains mais garda l'autre dans celle de l'enfant, et regarda autour de lui. Il aperçut la grotte. Quelqu'un en était sorti et regardait l'horizon vers l'est.

Il mit un moment à reconnaître Kadaj. Son aura était plus forte que celle d'Adeline, elle éclairairt plus d'espace autour de lui, et sa couleur changeait constamment, comme si sa personnalité variait sans cesse. Mais il y avait un halo sombre aussi, signe qu'il était profondément triste. Il pensait à Ariale, évidemment.

Cela rappela à Sephiroth qu'il devait se concentrer. Il fallait retrouver Aéryn !

Il commença à s'éloigner avec l'enfant. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers Providence. Ce fut difficile, Sephiroth trébuchait sans cesse sur des cailloux ou se heurtait à des blocs de roche. Mais Adeline avait bien plus l'habitude d'évoluer avec ce mode de vision et elle ouvrit la marche d'un pas sûr, guidant le jeune homme avec assurance.

Sephiroth était tout de même un peu inquiet. S'ils approchaient trop de la ville, les terriens les verraient et les captureraient ! Mais Adeline n'avait pas l'intention d'aller aussi loin.

Soudain, Sephiroth s'arrêta. Il lui semblait distinguer une forme accroupie sur la droite, dans un petit vallon.

C'était flou, comme un nuage de fumée blanche. Adeline se figea. Elle aussi l'avait vu.

« C'est Aéryn », dit-elle.

Sephiroth s'approcha et tendit la main vers la forme fumante. Sa main rencontra le vide. Évidemment ! Et maintenant, que fallait-il faire ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Les draps étaient doux, le matelas moelleux. Ariale se sentait bien. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dormi dans un bon lit. C'était quand, la dernière fois ? Ah oui, à Providence, chez ses parents, avant de se faire enlever par Dubois puis… puis…

Ariale s'éveilla d'un bond et regarda autour d'elle à toute vitesse, prête à affronter le danger… mais il n'y avait rien ici. Elle était seule dans une chambre. Un autre lit à côté du sien était vide.

La jeune fille sentit sa respiration se calmer un peu. Où qu'elle fût, ce n'était pas le laboratoire de la Shinra. Elle s'aperçut qu'on lui avait enlevé sa tenue d'hôpital. Elle portait un T-Shirt trop grand pour elle qui lui tombait aux genoux. Un pansement recouvrait son bras, à l'endroit où on avait planté les aiguilles des perfusions.

Apparemment, ceux qui l'avaient recueillie ne lui voulaient aucun mal. Ou peut-être avaient-ils d'autres plans pour elle ? Il fallait se méfier.

Elle se leva puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Dehors, elle aperçut la rue. Les bâtiments gris et métalliques s'étalaient sous ses yeux. Des gens marchaient à travers la rue, vaquant à leurs occupations quotidiennes. Cet endroit ne lui disait rien. Où était-elle ?

Soudain, un bruit de pas dans son dos l'avertit. Elle se retourna et vit la porte s'ouvrir. Une jeune femme brune entra. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le lit puis, en le voyant vide, elle balaya la pièce du regard pour s'arrêter sur Ariale.

« Tu es réveillée. Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Surprise par tant de gentillesse, Ariale hésita. Prudence, cette femme n'était peut-être pas digne de confiance.

« Vivante », finit par lâcher la jeune fille.

« Tant mieux. Tu veux descendre manger ou je t'apporte quelque chose ici ? »

Ariale fronça des sourcils. Bon sang, à quoi rimait tout ça ?

« Pourquoi vous… Qui êtes-vous ? Et où suis-je ? »

« Oh, c'est vrai, désolée ! Je m'appelle Tifa Lockheart, je suis une membre d'Avalanche. Tu te trouves au _7__th__ Heaven_, le bar d'Edge. J'en suis la tenancière. »

« Avalanche ? Vous êtes l'une des amis de Cait Sith ? » demanda Ariale, se souvenant de tout ce dont son ami lui avait parlé.

« Oui. Tiens, ça me fait penser… Cait Sith ! Elle est réveillée ! » cria la jeune femme en direction de la porte.

Cinq secondes après, celle-ci s'ouvrit. Cait sith courut à travers la pièce pour sauter dans les bras de sa maîtresse.

« Ariale ! Tu es réveillée ! »

La jeune fille sourit et serra le chat contre elle. Tifa regarda les deux amis en souriant. Puis, une fois les embrassades finies, la jeune femme dit : « Tu trouveras des vêtements dans l'armoire. Habille-toi puis descends manger quand tu seras prête. »

Une fois seule, Ariale regarda Cait Sith.

« Alors, tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Oh, c'est très simple ! Quand Avalanche t'a retrouvée, on t'a mise dans le camion puis emmenée jusqu'ici. Tu as dormi deux jours. Les autres membres d'Avalanche sont repartis entretemps, ils continuent de chercher Sephiroth et les autres. Mais Tifa, Cloud, Vincent, Nanaki et moi-même sommes restés pour veiller sur toi. »

« Tu veux dire pour me garder prisonnière », dit Ariale avec amertume.

« Quoi ? Oh non ! Je t'assure que non ! Enfin… Peut-être que si pour Cloud, mais… personne ne pense du mal de toi, ici, tu sais. »

« Arrête, Cait Sith ! Je suis une terrienne, une paria et en plus, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec Sephiroth et les Incarnés, leurs pires ennemis ! Alors comment ne pas… Aie ! »

Ariale tomba brusquement en avant et se prit le ventre à deux mains. Cait Sith courut près d'elle et se pencha, inquiet. Qu'avait donc son amie ?

« Tu as mal ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« R… Rien ! Ça va, ce… c'était juste nerveux », dit la jeune fille en massant son ventre endolori.

« Holala ! Dire qu'on n'ose pas appeler un médecin, ils travaillaient tous pour la Shinra, autrefois… »

Ariale voulut lui dire que ce n'était rien, mais au fond, elle était morte de peur. Et si on lui avait injecté quelque chose en plus des somnifères, au laboratoire ?

Préférant dissiper les craintes de son ami, la jeune fille se redressa et alla ouvrir l'armoire au fond de la chambre. Elle finit par choisir un pantalon noir, un débardeur de la même couleur et une chemise blanche dont elle noua les pans au-dessus de son ventre en un nœud. Pour les chaussures, elle dut se contenter de garder celles qu'on lui avait données au laboratoire. Cait Stih se mit en veille tandis qu'elle s'habillait.

Une fois prête, la jeune fille réactiva le robot puis tous deux sortirent de la chambre. Ils descendirent l'escalier quand des éclats de voix leur parvinrent en bas.

Ils descendirent plus lentement et s'arrêtèrent à un tournant de l'escalier. Ils se baissèrent puis regardèrent à travers les barreaux en bois du parapet.

Tifa, Cloud et Nanaki se tenaient près du comptoir et faisaient face à Reno et Rude. Ariale sentit son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine. Oh non, que faisaient-ils là ? Étaient-ils donc de mèche avec la Shinra, en fin de compte, comme elle l'avait craint ?

« Je vous répète que non, je ne vous la donnerai pas ! » dit Cloud, les bras croisés.

« Yo, arrête, Cloud ! Cette fille est dangereuse, et tu le sais aussi bien que nous. T'as vu ce qu'elle a fait à notre patron ? Et toi, Tifa ? Tu oublies ce que l'un de ses copains a fait à Marlène, à Corel ? »

La jeune femme répondit par un regard mauvais au Turk.

« Marlène m'a raconté que cette fille l'a défendue contre ce type. Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse appeler ça un _copain_, Reno. »

« Mais… mais… Rude, aide-moi, bon sang ! » gémit le Turk en se tournant vers son collègue qui, pour toute réponse, tripota son nœud de cravate en regardant ailleurs.

« De toute manière, votre cher patron a retrouvé sa jeunesse et sa force, dernièrement, pas vrai ? Cait Sith a tout vu. Les labos se sont remis au travail depuis. Alors vous n'avez pas assez de gens à torturer, il vous faut aussi cette gamine ? » demanda Cloud.

« J'sais pas, moi ! Le patron veut qu'on récupère le spécimen, alors on vient chercher le spécimen. »

« _Le spécimen _? Non mais, vous vous écoutez parler ? Il s'agit de gens d'une autre planète que vous avez enlevés pour votre profit personnel, vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! » s'insurgea Nanaki.

« Une espèce extraterrestre importée par notre compagnie dans ce monde n'a aucun droit. Elle existe parce qu'elle nous appartient, nous en avons le brevet », dit Rude.

Depuis la rambarde de l'escalier, Ariale serra plus fort les barreaux, en essayant de s'imaginer qu'elle tenait le cou du Turk entre ses doigts.

« Vous perdez votre temps, fichez-le-camp. Sortez de mon bar ! » dit Tifa.

Les deux Turks poussèrent un soupir puis quittèrent les lieux. Lorsque la porte claqua, Ariale se permit enfin de respirer normalement.

Elle se redressa puis descendit les escaliers avec Cait sith. Les trois autres membres d'Avalanche se tournèrent vers elle. Ariale s'arrêta au bord des marches et baissa les yeux, préférant fixer le plancher.

« Viens, on ne va pas te manger », dit gentiment Tifa.

« Tu peux avoir confiance en nous », dit Nanaki.

Ariale se décida à lever les yeux. Le lion parlant, Nanaki, l'intimidait. Et le regard de Cloud la mettait mal à l'aise. Il semblait essayer de la cerner.

« Suis-moi », dit Tifa, décidée à briser le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce.

Docilement, Ariale la suivit jusqu'à une table où Tifa lui donna un verre de lait et deux tartines beurrées. Ariale réalisa alors combien elle avait faim.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de manger, elle s'aperçut que Cait Sith avait disparu. Tiens, où était-il ? Elle l'aperçut posé sur le comptoir, la tête penchée en avant. Il s'était encore mis en veille. Mais pourquoi ?

« Ariale ? »

La jeune fille tourna la tête et eut un sursaut. Un homme avait surgi de nulle part et se tenait debout devant elle. Brun, avec une fine barbe noire, il portait un élégant costume de bureau bleu sombre.

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

« Ce… ce n'est rien », dit la jeune fille en détournant le regard, gênée.

« Tu permets que je m'assois, petite sirène ? »

Ariale le regarda en fronçant des sourcils. Personne ne l'avait jamais appelée comme ça sauf Cait Sith. Cela remontait à l'incident où elle était tombée dans la piscine, chez Sonia, lors de son anniversaire. Comme elle avait miraculeusement survécu à la noyade, Cait Sith et ses parents avaient pris l'habitude de la surnommer « Petite Sirène », en référence au dessin animé de Walt Disney. Comment cet inconnu pouvait-il être au courant ?

« Comment vous connaissez mon surnom ? »

« Cait Sith me l'a dit. »

« Cait Sith ? »

« Eh oui. Oh, il ne te l'a pas dit ? Je suis Reeve Tuetsi, celui qui l'a fabriqué et programmé. »

Reeve… Mais bien sûr ! L'inventeur de Cait Sith.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi ou de mes amis, Ariale, dit le dirigeant de la WRO. Cait Sith m'a tout raconté, j'ai visualisé sa mémoire grâce à la caméra intégrée dans son corps. »

Ariale mit un moment à assimiler le sens de ces mots. Visualiser sa mémoire… Cela signifiait qu'il avait vu presque toute sa vie sur Terre, avec ses parents, ses amis, Dylan et tout le reste. Cela expliquait donc son attitude si familière, et le fait qu'il la regardait comme s'il la connaissait. Cela avait quelque chose d'à la fois rassurant et embarrassant.

« Alors… je suppose que vous savez ce que moi et les miens sommes », dit Ariale.

« Oui. Votre monde est étrange, j'avoue. À la fois si semblable et si différent du nôtre. Intéressants, aussi, vos monuments ! La Tour Eiffel me rappelle un peu le mémorial d'Edge. Et les fresques égyptiennes, les temples incas, comme le temple maudit des Anciens où mes amis et moi avons récupéré la matéria noire ! Nous ne sommes peut-être pas si différents que nous le pensons ? »

Ariale se permit un léger sourire. Elle commençait à comprendre quelle partie de Cait Sith appartenait à Reeve, et cela la rassurait.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvée… là-bas », dit la jeune fille.

« Ce n'était rien. J'espérais qu'en échange, tu pourrais nous aider. »

« En faisant quoi ? » demanda Ariale, retrouvant sa méfiance.

« Eh bien, j'aimerais savoir comment toi les tiens êtes arrivés ici. Et aussi, pourquoi tu ne partages pas le point-de-vue des autres terriens. Si tu n'es pas là pour te venger de ce que t'a fait la Shinra, pourquoi parcours-tu la Planète avec Sephiroth et les Incarnés ? Et ces pouvoirs que tu possèdes, d'où viennent-ils si ce n'est pas grâce aux injections de Mako ? »

Ariale comprit qu'elle était partie pour discuter un long moment avec lui. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au bar et vit Tifa occupée à essuyer des verres et Cloud, qui en buvait un tout en jetant des regards dans sa direction. Ils écoutaient aussi, leurs activités n'étaient qu'un alibi pour rester.

La jeune fille prit une profonde inspiration, puis se lança dans un long récit.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Vous aimez ce chapitre ? **Ysa666**, j'espère avoir répondu à une partie de tes interrogations concernant l'attitude d'Avalanche vis-à-vis d'Ariale ? _


	52. De supers nageurs… ou chanteurs ?

_Merci à **Evlan**, **Elia41**, **Ysa666**, **Lunastrelle**, **Emokami** et **Avana** pour leurs reviews ! Bonne lecture. _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. Ariale et les terriens sont nés de mon imagination. _

* * *

**Chapitre 52 :**

**De supers nageurs… ou chanteurs ?**

Ariale s'éveilla au son des voix des enfants dans les couloirs du bar.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle avait raconté son histoire à Reeve, Tifa, Cloud et Nanaki. Ils l'avaient plutôt bien pris. Reeve et Nanaki avaient été les plus convaincus. Tifa aussi, mais Cloud semblait méfiant vis-à-vis d'elle, puisqu'elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Sephiroth et les Incarnés, malgré le fait qu'elle ait parlé d'Aéris et Zack qui les avaient aidés dans leur quête des esprits.

Reeve avait dit que puisque la jeune fille avait récupéré le dernier des quatre esprits, il suffisait de trouver ce fameux vortex qu'utilisait la Shinra pour amener des Terriens ici et alors, elle pourrait utiliser son pouvoir pour le détruire.

Mais Ariale devait rester en sécurité au bar, le reste de l'équipe s'occuperait de trouver le vortex.

Voilà pourquoi depuis plus de deux jours, la jeune fille restait au bar. Même si elle appréciait le fait de rester ici, en sécurité et de reprendre des forces, elle n'aimait pas le fait d'être inactive. Et ses amis, où étaient-ils ? Toujours à Providence, ou bien la cherchaient-ils ?

Un autre sujet la perturbait : elle continuait d'avoir mal au ventre par moment. Elle n'avait plus beaucoup d'appétit, en plus. Tifa avait fini par lui demander au bout d'une journée si elle voulait prendre le risque de se faire ausculter par un médecin, mais Ariale avait refusé. Plus jamais elle n'approcherait de scientifiques, elle avait eu sa dose au laboratoire !

Une fois habillée, Ariale descendit l'escalier jusqu'à la cuisine. Tifa lui souhaita bonjour puis lui donna un bol de céréales comme à Marlène et Denzel, déjà à table. Cait Sith lui fit un grand bonjour depuis le comptoir où il se tenait assis.

Ariale venait d'engloutir sa troisième bouchée quand Tifa appela Denzel, lui disant qu'un camarade de classe souhaitait lui parler au téléphone. Puis la barmaid sortit de la cuisine pour aller ouvrir le bar.

Denzel parla quelques instants à voix basse, puis poussa un grand : « QUOI ? Oh… En tous cas, merci de me l'avoir dit. À plus ! »

Puis le garçon raccrocha et s'approcha de la table où Marlène s'amusait à essayer de faire manger des céréales à Cait Sith.

« Devine ce que Nathalie apportera en classe pour la journée _Les animaux & nous_ ? »

Marlène haussa des épaules.

« Un bébé chocobo noir dressé pour danser ! »

« Waouh ! » dit Cait Sith.

« Ça, c'est encore un coup de son riche papa ! » dit Marlène, l'air aussi déçu que Denzel.

« Il va venir déguisé en bébé Chocobo ? Peuh, ça ne trompera personne ! » dit Cait Sith.

« Mais non, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il lui a payé cet oiseau ! Il lui décrocherait la Lune si elle le voulait. Oh, tout ça, c'est de la triche ! » dit le garçon avec l'air boudeur et les bras croisés.

Ariale le regarda avec tristesse. Depuis son arrivée au bar, les deux enfants s'étaient révélés de sympathiques amis, ils l'avaient aidée à occuper ses journées en leur racontant quelques-unes de ses aventures et eux, en échange, lui avaient raconté des anecdotes de leur vie sur cette planète.

Aussi prit-elle la parole : « Oh, mais faites pas cette tête ! Vous amenez des poissons rouges, vous ! C'est mieux que d'y aller bredouille ».

Elle pointa du doigt l'aquarium qui trônait sur le buffet au fond de la salle.

« Mouais, tu parles ! Tout ce que font ces stupides poissons, c'est nager en te regardant d'un œil de merlan frit ! » dit Marlène.

« Oh ! Mais la voilà, l'idée ! Oui, c'est du pur génie ! » fit Denzel.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Ariale.

« Si elle triche, on a aussi le droit de tricher ! Ariale, tu pourrais pas nous aider avec tes pouvoirs ? »

« Euh… Je sais pas trop… Vous voulez quoi, au juste ? » demanda la jeune fille, méfiante.

« Je voudrais que nos poissons deviennent des nageurs hors-pairs ! Qu'ils évoluent comme des dauphins, qu'ils sautent et fassent de super figures ! » dit Denzel en posant l'aquarium sur la table avec l'air surexcité.

Ariale fit la grimace. Les parents des deux enfants n'approuveraient peut-être pas ça !

« Allez, fais-le, s'il te plaît ! » supplia Denzel avec les mains jointes.

« Euh, j'ai jamais essayé de faire ça, avant… » dit Ariale.

« Essaie, allez ! »

_Bon… si ça leur fait plaisir, après tout… _

Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de trouver l'esprit de l'eau en elle. Celui-ci lui répondit. Ariale ouvrit les yeux puis tendit la main vers l'aquarium. Une douce lumière bleue jaillit de ses doigts et frappa les trois poissons.

Denzel, Marlène, Cait Sith et Ariale se penchèrent alors vers l'aquarium.

« On vous regarde ! À vous de jouer, les gars, vous êtes nos vedettes ! » dit Denzel.

Mais rien ne se passa. Cait Sith joignit le pouce et l'index pour former un anneau au-dessus de l'eau et dit : « Allez, hop ! On saute, les copains ! »

Mais les trois poissons rouges restèrent bêtement immobiles au fond de l'eau.

« Et zut ! T'as raté ton coup », dit Denzel.

Ariale n'y comprit rien. Pourquoi ça ne donnait absolument rien ? D'habitude, il se passait toujours quelque chose, quand elle utilisait ses pouvoirs !

Juste à ce moment, Tifa entra dans la salle.

« Allez, les enfants, c'est l'heure pour vous d'aller à l'école », dit-elle en leur tendant leurs sacs.

« Bon… À ce soir, Ariale », dit Marlène.

Denzel la salua d'un vague geste de la main, encore trop déçu par l'échec de la jeune fille pour se montrer aussi chaleureux que Marlène.

Tous deux quittèrent la cuisine.

« Un problème avec l'aquarium ? » demanda Tifa.

« Euh, non, je… rien, c'est rien », dit Ariale.

« Bon. Et ton ventre, tu n'as pas mal, ce matin ? »

« Non. Pour l'instant », soupira la jeune fille.

« Ah. Écoute, j'ai une proposition à te faire. Est-ce que tu connais le docteur Hankle ? »

« Euh, non. Mais Reeve m'en a parlé. C'est cette scientifique terrienne qui a le pouvoir d'endormir ou rendre les gens nerveux ? » (Cf. chapitre 40 _Murmures et hurlements dans le vent_).

« Oui, c'est elle. C'est quelqu'un de farfelu mais de gentil. Elle s'est proposée de t'examiner, si jamais tu continues de te sentir mal. »

« Non, je regrette, mais je n'ai pas besoin de médecin, terrien ou non », dit Ariale en se dirigeant vers l'évier pour nettoyer son assiette.

« Ariale, on s'inquiète pour toi. Tu continues de te sentir mal, tu es très pâle et en plus… »

Tifa ne put terminer sa phrase car soudain, Ariale gémit puis se pencha vers l'évier pour vomir. La jeune fille mit un moment à rendre le contenu de son estomac. Elle vit que les céréales n'avaient pas tenu, et en plus, il y avait une inquiétante couleur grise. Elle la reconnut : c'était la même que celle du produit qu'on lui injectait dans les laboratoires par perfusion. Quelles horreurs lui avait-on infligées ?

« Bon, ça va, tu m'as convaincue », soupira la jeune fille.

« Bien. Je l'appelle, elle viendra ce soir, après le dîner », dit Tifa en sortant dehors pour prendre le téléphone sur le comptoir du bar.

_Si je suis encore en vie d'ici là !_ Pensa la jeune fille avec amertume.

Vers la fin de la journée, lorsque l'école d'Edge fut fermée, Denzel et Marlène rentrèrent au bar et allèrent dans la cuisine.

Ariale les y attendait, assise à table avec l'aquarium près d'elle.

« Vous vous souvenez ce que vous avez demandé pour vos poissons ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Oui, on voulait que tu fasses d'eux des nageurs hors-pair. Pourquoi, y'a eu un problème ? » demanda Denzel en posant son sac par terre.

« Oh non, enfin… rien de bien grave. J'ai pas dû savoir traduire le mot _nageur_ dans leur langage. C'est peut-être pas ce que vous espériez, mais… c'est pas non plus une catastrophe. Vous avez peut-être pas… une équipe de super-nageurs, mais vous pouvez vous vanter d'avoir un super trio… »

Ariale ne put terminer sa phrase car soudain, une voix de chanteur masculin grave résonna dans la cuisine et chanta : « _La brasse, le papillon, le crawl, le dos crawlé ! _»

Marlène et Denzel ouvrirent une bouche ronde de stupeur. Celui qui chantait, c'était l'un des trois poissons rouges ! Et les deux autres s'y mirent. Celui de gauche avait une voix de femme harmonieuse et l'autre, une voix d'homme moins grave, plus légère que le premier poisson.

« _Quand il s'agit de nager,  
On est tous très bons !  
Mais y' a des choses  
qu'on ne peut pas faire  
Et ça nous rend malades !  
Oui, comme conduire une grosse moto,  
Et partir en balade_! »

« … un trio de chanteurs », acheva Ariale, avec un sourire gêné.

Denzel secoua la tête.

« Super ! T'es contente ? Grâce à toi, on se retrouve le bec dans l'eau ! Bon, comment on dit en langage poisson ''Mettez-la en sourdine'' ? Si Cloud entend ça, on… »

Juste à ce moment, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et Cloud entra, l'air fatigué. C'était l'heure où il terminait ses livraisons !

« Qui est-ce qui chantait ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh, gagné ! » gémit Marlène.

« Là, on est mal ! » dit Ariale.

Les deux enfants et la jeune fille se mirent devant l'aquarium pour le cacher de la vue de Cloud. Mais le poisson à la voix grave se remit à chanter.

Pris de court, Denzel ne put que mimer ses paroles avec ses lèvres en bougeant un peu de gauche à droite, avec l'air de danser.

« _Quand les algues brillent,  
Que les sirènes chantent,  
On se sent heureux,  
D'humeur frétillante !  
Le refrain, maintenant :  
Hobabelouhouhou!  
Hobabelouhouhou!  
Hobabelouhouhou… oui! _»

Cloud regarda Denzel avec un mélange de surprise et d'admiration.

« Waouh… C'est nouveau, ça ! »

« Oui, Denzel prend des cours de chant, il se débrouille pas mal. Il a décidé qu'il pourrait jouer avec moi dans le spectacle de l'école », dit Marlène.

« Ah ? Et le sujet, c'est quoi ? » demanda Cloud, très intéressé.

« Euh… Une histoire de… de sirènes ! » dit Marlène.

« Oui, de sirènes ! Je les ai inspirés pour les paroles », dit Ariale.

« Ah ? C'est bien. Mais, j'y pense ! Et si vous en chantiez un autre extrait, rien que pour moi ? » dit Cloud, tout content.

« Euh, mais, euh… Oui, juste un extrait, ça peut se faire ! Tu te lances, Denzel ? » demanda Ariale.

« Ben… Euh… » dit le garçon.

Juste à ce moment, le poisson femelle du trio se mit à chanter. Marlène ne put que mimer ses paroles avec ses lèvres :

« _Les goujons sont saignants,  
Et les saumons sont des princes,  
Mais ce que je trouve trop craquant,  
Moi, ce sont les requins !  
Je sais que j'ai tort de choisir un poisson  
Aussi carnassier…  
Mais j'aime tant les eux troubles  
Que toujours, je retombe dans leurs filets !  
Dans leurs filets…  
Ah ! Dans leurs filets ! _»

Cloud écarquilla les yeux et regarda Marlène comme si des bois lui avaient poussé sur la tête.

« Oui, elle a aussi pris des cours ! C'est vrai, hein ? » dit Denzel.

« Oui ! » confirma Marlène.

« Ils vocalisent tous les deux comme des poissons dans un aquarium ! » dit Ariale avec un sourire gêné.

Soudain, le téléphone retentit.

« C'est pas dans ton bureau que ça sonne, Cloud ? » demanda Denzel.

« Si… On remet le concert… ce soir… après le dîner », dit Cloud en sortant de la cuisine sans lâcher des yeux les enfants et la jeune fille.

« Oui », dirent les trois malheureux amis.

Une fois seuls, ils regardèrent les poissons avec l'air dépité. Misère, comment allaient-ils se sortir de cette situation ?


	53. En sourdine, les sardines !

_Merci à **Lunastrelle**, **Emokami**, **Elia41** et **Ysa666** pour leurs reviews ! Bonne lecture. _

_Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et de bonnes Pâques !_

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. Ariale et les terriens sont nés de mon imagination. _

* * *

**Chapitre 53 :**

**En sourdine, les sardines !**

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur Edge. Le bar du _7Th Heaven_ était fermé ce soir-là, exceptionnellement.

Tifa jugeait cela préférable puisque le docteur Hankle allait venir examiner Ariale, avec Cid et Vincent comme escorte.

Mais la jeune terrienne n'était pas très enthousiaste. Elle appréhendait le diagnostic du docteur. Et elle ne savait toujours pas comment régler le problème des poissons chanteurs.

Marlène et Denzel attendirent que Tifa aille prendre sa douche pour se rendre dans la cuisine avec la jeune fille.

Denzel brandit une feuille de partition de musique devant l'aquarium et dit : « Alors, vous trois, au lieu de buller, écoutez-nous, c'est très important. Et vous avez intérêt à assurer ou le chat de notre voisin aura un extra à son menu. Question : lequel d'entre vous peut lire une partition de musique ? Ariale ? »

La jeune fille saisit une paille posée dans un bocal sur le buffet, puis en plongea l'extrémité dans l'eau et fit quelques bulles avec. Puis elle colla son oreille à l'autre bout et attendit.

Finalement, l'un des poissons rouges s'approcha du petit tube en plastique et fit quelques bulles dedans. Ariale écouta attentivement le bruit avant de traduire.

« Bubulle et Bibille visent la musique, Baballe dit que si on la lui fredonne, il mémorise bien », dit la jeune fille.

« Bulle et Bibille ? » demanda Marlène.

« Bubulle, Bibille et Baballe ! Ce sont les noms qu'ils se sont choisis », dit la jeune fille.

« Super ! On peut continuer ? » demanda Denzel.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit. Tifa entra, suivie de Vincent.

« Ne t'en fais pas, elle tient le coup », dit la jeune femme à son ami. « Tiens ? Que faites-vous là, les enfants ? Il y a un problème avec les poissons rouges ? »

« Oh non ! Rien ! » dit Marlène.

« Oui, rien ! » dit Denzel.

« Bon. Filez dans vos chambres, je vous appellerai pour le dîner. Ariale, tu veux te faire examiner avant ou après le dîner ? »

« Après le dîner, s'il te plaît ! »

« Je m'en doutais. Bon, allez tous vous reposer, le dîner sera prêt dans cinq minutes », dit Tifa.

Ariale sortit rapidement de la cuisine, en essayant de ne pas fixer Vincent dans les yeux. Son physique de vampire la mettait mal à l'aise.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le couloir à l'étage menant aux chambres, elle vit les deux enfants qui l'attendaient.

« Comment on va faire ? Ils s'attendent tous à ce qu'on chante, ce soir ! » gémit Marlène.

« Je ne sais pas. J'ignore comment briser ce sort. Et en plus, je vais me faire examiner par une scientifique, alors croyez-moi, je cherche des solutions depuis ce matin », soupira Ariale.

« Mais y'a une parade à ton problème, toi ! Tu te souviens, tu nous as dit que tu pouvais fusionner avec l'air ? Alors sers-t-en pour que Madame Hankle ne puisse pas t'examiner, ses appareils et ses seringues te traverseront, il ne t'arrivera rien ! » dit Denzel.

Ariale se gifla le front. Mais oui, pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé avant ?

« Denzel, t'es un génie ! » dit la jeune fille en courant vers sa chambre.

« Eh ! Mais comment on s'en sort, nous, avec nos trois ténors ? » demanda le garçonnet.

« Oh, ben… Jetez-les ! Noyez-les dans la rivière ! » dit la jeune fille avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Les deux enfants se regardèrent avec l'air affligé, puis coururent en bas des escaliers pour atteindre la cuisine quand ils virent Vincent debout devant eux, les regardant avec les bras croisés.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de ténors ? »

« Euh… Rien ! Rien d'important ! » dit Denzel.

Marlène fit la moue, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard de Vincent.

« À table ! » cria Tifa, depuis la cuisine.

Le repas se déroula dans un silence total. Ariale mangeait assise entre les deux enfants, devant Tifa qui était encadrée de Cloud et Vincent.

À la fin du repas, les deux hommes quittèrent la table pour se rendre dans la salle du bar afin d'accueillir Cid et Reeve, qui allaient arriver avec madame Hankle.

Tifa se dirigea aussi vers le bar, au comptoir, pour faire la vaisselle.

Ariale s'approcha de l'aquarium. Les poissons s'agitaient, ils n'avaient pas arrêté de faire des bulles pendant le repas, demandant l'autorisation de chanter pour égayer le dîner des humains. Ariale leur avait mentalement ordonné de se taire.

Mais là, elle allait employer les grands moyens. Elle sortit la paille et dit : « Chut, le trio vocal ! En sourdine, les sardines ! »

Elle plongea la paille dans l'eau et commença à faire des bulles pour leur traduire cela dans le langage poisson, quand Denzel accourut près d'elle et lui prit la paille puis dit : « On n'est pas… (_Bulles_)… encore prêt ! (_Bulles_) Attendez le signal ! (B_ulles_) Ou je vous jette dans les toilettes (_Bulles_) ! »

« Un problème ? » demanda Cloud.

Ariale et Denzel se retournèrent pour faire fonce au jeune homme. Marlène courut se mettre près de ses deux amis pour leur apporter du soutien.

« Vous n'êtes pas prêts pour chanter ? Un petit souci dans les coulisses ? » demanda Cloud.

Ariale fit « non » de la tête, mais Marlène poussa un soupir.

« Je craque ! Ça suffit, je déteste mentir. Cloud, je suis désolée ! On a demandé à Ariale d'utiliser sa magie pour nous créer des poissons magiques. Mais on avait peur de ta réaction, alors on a tout fait pour que tu t'aperçoives pas que Bubulle, Bibille et Baballe chantaient dans leur bocal. »

« Bubulle et Bibille ? » demanda Cloud.

« Les poissons rouges. Je suis désolée, monsieur Strife, je voulais seulement faire plaisir aux enfants », dit Ariale.

« Et tu crois qu'utiliser la magie va les aider ? Et vous deux, je vous avais dit de la laisser tranquille ! Je ne sais plus comment faire avec vous ! À part vous priver d'argent de poche pendant un mois. »

« Oh non, sois chic ! » gémit Denzel.

« On en reparlera plus tard. Pour l'instant, on va laisser tout ça de côté », dit Cloud, car la porte du bar venait de claque, signe que la scientifique Hankle était arrivée avec son escorte.

Juste à ce moment, on entendit les poissons rouges chanter :

« _Tout, tout, tout, tout !  
Vous saurez tout sur la magie !  
Le vrai, le faux, lalalalaaaaa !  
Et les coups tordus  
De la petite sirèèèèèèèèène ! _»

Ariale et les enfants prirent l'air gêné. Cloud leva les yeux au ciel puis dit : « Vous deux, dans vos chambres et que ça saute ! Et toi, assieds-toi, on va t'examiner. »

Résignée, Ariale regarda les enfants s'en aller en lui lançant des regards encourageants. Puis Cid entra, suivi de madame Hankle.

Ariale regarda la petite femme en blouse blanche avec surprise. Elle avait l'air très curieuse et un sourire malicieux. Difficile de la comparer aux scientifiques cruels de la Shinra. Mais la jeune fille choisit de rester sur ses gardes.

« Bien ! Vous êtes Ariale ? Enchantée ! » dit Hankle en lui tendant la main.

Ariale la lui donna et faillit gémir. Cette femme avait une sacrée poigne !

« Oh, désolée ! Je maîtrise encore mal mon énergie. Bon ! Alors, commençons ! » dit la scientifique en brandissant une tablette d'ordinateur tactile.

« Euh, vous voulez qu'on laisse ? » demanda Cloud.

Ariale jeta un regard suppliant aux membres d'Avalanche.

« Je reste », dit Tifa.

Rassurée, la jeune fille regarda les membres masculins du groupe quitter la pièce.

Hankle tapota plusieurs boutons sur son écran, puis positionna l'œil de webcame devant le corps d'Ariale. Une image de l'intérieur du corps de la jeune fille apparut. On pouvait voir son squelette ainsi que ses organes et les liquides de l'organisme.

Hankle positionna l'écran devant la tête, puis se mit doucement à descendre. Elle fronça des sourcils, puis parut à la fois surprise et mécontente. Tifa, elle, plaqua une main sur sa bouche avec l'air horrifié.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Ariale d'une voix blanche.

« Euh… » dit Tifa, incapable de trouver une réponse cohérente.

« Ce n'est pas normal… » dit Hankle, les sourcils froncés.

« QUOI ? Répondez, à la fin ! » cria Ariale, excédée.

Elle arracha l'ordinateur des mains de la scientifique. Une chance, elle avait figé l'écran sur le thorax de la jeune fille. Ariale n'était pas une grande scientifique, mais l'image montrait nettement que ça n'allait pas : son squelette présentait de nombreuses fissures, comme si les os étaient abîmés. Et toutes sortes de drôles de tâches de couleur bizarres étaient présentes dans son sang : du gris, du blanc, du vert, du rouge…

Alertés par le cri d'Ariale, Cloud, Vincent et Cid entrèrent dans la cuisine et regardèrent la scène. Leurs yeux se posèrent sur l'écran d'ordinateur que la jeune fille avait posé sur ses genoux.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » demanda la jeune fille, tremblante, les larmes aux yeux.

« Ça signifie que tu devrais être morte. Ton squelette est en miettes, mais d'après ce que je vois, l'organisme se régénère. C'est lent, mais c'est bien là. Quelque chose te maintient en vie. Et d'après ces couleurs, je crois qu'il s'agit de ces esprits dont on m'a parlé. Ce sont eux qui te maintiennent en vie. Ils réparent le corsp. C'est pour ça que tu vomis, tu élimines les produits qu'on t'a injectés », dit Hankle.

Ariale reconnut qu'elle avait raison. L'esprit de l'eau avait été le premier à entrer en elle et à la ressusciter. Il avait même supprimé son asthme ! Mais alors, pourquoi Hankle demeurait-elle soucieuse ?

« Mais il y a aussi des signes hormonaux curieux… Typiquement humains, mais… j'aimerais poursuivre l'examen, si tu permets. On passe au reste du corps ? » demanda gentiment la scientifique en tapotant son ordinateur.

Ariale allait répondre que oui quand soudain, le PHS de Cloud sonna. Ce dernier décrocha.

« Allô ? Ah, Reeve ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu, on t'attend… Quoi ? Vraiment ? D'accord, on arrive ! » Il raccrocha.

« Fin des examens médicaux, on doit tous partir ! » dit le jeune homme.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Tifa.

« Reeve dit qu'ils l'ont trouvé. »

« Trouvé quoi ? »

« Le vortex. Il est à Junon. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aéryn avait mal. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Depuis qu'elle avait sauté de la moto et activé son pouvoir pour passer sur un autre plan… quelque chose s'était détraqué.

Elle avait vu les flammes de la moto s'approcher de son corps. Elle avait senti leur chaleur. Mais ouvrir un portail sur un autre plan d'existence quand on était dans l'eau ou près d'un élément comme le feu avait des effets imprévisibles.

La jeune femme ignorait où elle se trouvait. Ici, il n'y a presque pas d'oxygène. Elle se sentait mal. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger. Son corps mourrait à petits feux.

Les yeux clos, recroqueville sur elle-même, la jeune femme pensa avec tristesse à Adeline, sa pauvre petite Adeline, qui allait se retrouver seule parmi les habitants de Providence. Une famille aurait-elle assez de cœur pour s'occuper d'elle ? Peut-être les parents d'Ariale.

Rassurée, la jeune femme se détendit légèrement. Son esprit put alors se tourner vers un autre problème. Sephiroth. Allait-il s'en sortir, avec Dubois et ses sbires ? Elle s'en voulait d'être dans cette situation. Elle ne pouvait pas l'aider, ni aider ses frères ou son amie Ariale. Et surtout, elle s'en voulait de partir sans avoir un peu plus le mystérieux ancien Général de la Shinra.

« Aéryn ? »

Tant pis, elle allait mourir. Peut-être qu'en tant qu'esprit, elle pourrait rejoindre la Rivière de la Vie. Elle continuerait d'explorer d'autres mondes sous forme de fantôme et…

« Aéryn ! »

Cette voix…

« Aéryn, ouvre les yeux ! »

La jeune femme gémit légèrement, ce qui lui coûta un immense effort et brûla ses poumons, déjà presque vides. Elle ne rêvait pas pourtant, elle avait bien entendu Adeline l'appeler ?

« Grande-sœur, je t'en prie, essaie de venir vers nous ! On est là, Sephiroth et moi ! On peut t'atteindre, tu n'es pas loin de nous, tu es à la frontière de notre monde ! Approche-toi encore, je t'en prie ! »

Aéryn ouvrit péniblement les yeux. À travers le brouillard, elle les aperçut, les deux êtres qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux. Adeline, petite silhouette menue et floue. Et lui, aux cheveux d'argent et aux yeux verts qui scintillaient dans ce brouillard chaotique.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sephiroth sentit Adeline serrer plus fort sa main dans la sienne. Il voyait Aéryn. La jeune femme était d'une immobilité inquiétante. Enveloppée d'une étrange nappe de lumière blanche dans le noir ambiant, elle semblait si proche !

Pourtant, quand l'un d'eux tendait la main vers elle, ils ne rencontraient que du vide. Adeline se mit à parler sa sœur, la suppliant de bouger, de venir vers eux.

Il regarda en silence l'échange entre les deux sœurs, et perçut un léger changement. L'aura d'Aéryn semblait… plus forte. Elle clignotait, comme si elle tentait de se rapprocher d'eux avec difficulté.

Il vit lentement le bras de la jeune femme bouger par terre, comme un serpent rampant misérablement vers eux.

Il tendit sa main vers elle. Les doigts de la jeune femme se firent plus consistants et touchèrent l'extrémité des siens.

Le corps d'Aéryn devint consistant. Sephiroth la saisit alors par la main. La jeune femme referma ses doigts sur le poignet du Général.

Lâchant Adeline, Sephiroth tira Aéryn vers lui comme s'il la sortait de l'eau. Celle-ci secoua la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour avaler une grande goulée d'air.

Blottie contre Sephiroth, Aéryn toussa et inspira plusieurs fois. Adeline regarda sa sœur avec ses petits poings serrés contre sa bouche.

« A… deline ! » dit la jeune femme en hoquetant.

« Oh, grande-sœur ! » gémit l'enfant en se blotissant dans ses bras.

Sephiroth lâcha doucement Aéryn, de manière à ce qu'elle s'assoit au sol tout en gardant Adeline dans ses bras.

Il regarda les deux sœurs avec un léger sourire, puis leva les yeux vers le ciel. Le soleil se couchait.

« Il vaut mieux y aller », dit-il.

Adeline se détacha de sa sœur. Aéryn essaya de se lever, mais ses jambes tremblaient encore.

Compréhensif, Sephiroth la prit dans ses bras puis se dirigea vers la grotte avec une Adeline qui souriait.

Aéryn ferma les yeux, laissant son esprit s'abandonner au monde des rêves.

* * *

_Voilà ! Désolée, je m'arrête ici pour celui-là. C'est un bon chapitre de transition. Dans le prochain, préparez-vous, y'aura de l'action ! _


	54. Attaque aérienne de Junon

_Merci à **Lunastrelle** et **Emokami** pour leurs reviews ! Bonne lecture. _

_Je sais, je ne devais pas publier avant le week-end prochain, mais la suite m'est venue d'un coup, et comme j'avais du temps devant moi ce soir, je l'ai écrite puis publiée directos ! J'espère que vous aimerez. _

_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, surtout ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. Ariale et les terriens sont nés de mon imagination. _

* * *

**Chapitre 54 :**

**Attaque aérienne de Junon**

Seule, assise à la grande table dans la salle de réunion du _Shera_, Ariale réfléchissait.

L'équipe avait quitté le bar juste après le coup de fil de Reeve. Cid était venu les chercher avec son vaisseau. Ils faisaient maintenant route vers Utaï, Corel et Cosmo Canyon pour récupérer les autres membres de l'expédition, avant d'aller à Junon pour détruire le vortex et en finir avec cette histoire.

Mais la jeune fille n'était pas rassurée pour autant. Plus ils se rapprochaient du but, plus elle sentait son ventre se nouer d'angoisse. Il y avait aussi de l'excitation, mais elle était surtout inquiète. Elle n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles des Argentés. Ils n'avaient donné aucun signe. L'avaient-ils abandonnée ? Non ! Ils ne l'auraient pas fait, surtout Kadaj ! Elle refusait d'y croire.

Elle pensait aussi à l'examen inachevé du docteur Hankle. Ainsi, son corps était en piteux état. Certes, il avait commencé à se régénérer. D'après Hankle, les organes étaient en bon état. Mais le squelette, c'était une autre affaire. Sans ses esprits, elle serait morte sous l'effet de la douleur, son corps se serait cassé de l'intérieur, comme une poupée en porcelaine.

Ariale n'avait pas réalisé combien la présence de ces esprits en elle était vitale. Soudain, la jeune fille sentit quelque chose en elle, comme une pulsation.

Elle perdit connaissance, sa tête tomba sur la table. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit les quatre esprits face à elle, dans le noir.

Elle ne les avait jamais réellement bien vus, mais maintenant, elle pouvait les voir tous les quatre. Ils avaient changé.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient réunis tous les quatre, ils semblaient avoir évolué, leurs auras se mêlaient et leur énergie circulait entre chacun d'eux, leur donnant une force et une apparence nouvelles.

L'esprit de l'eau avait l'apparence d'un homme aux longs cheveux bleu électrique et à la peau écaillée par endroit, comme Léviathan. L'esprit du feu avait des cheveux roux qui bougeaient constamment, comme des flammes. L'esprit de l'air était une jolie jeune fille éthérée, au corps semi-transparent, vêtue d'une robe faite de nuages. Et l'esprit de la terre était une femme aux longs cheveux verts vêtue d'une robe entièrement faite de fleurs, avec une ceinture faite de gouttes de rosée scintillantes.

« Nous approchons du but, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda l'esprit de l'eau.

« Oui. Bientôt, je trouverai le vortex avec l'aide d'Avalanche », dit Ariale.

Les quatre esprits ne parurent pas ravis en entendant ça.

« On ne pourrait pas attendre avant de faire cela ? Tu n'es pas encore complètement guérie, ta régénération nous demande du temps… » dit l'esprit de l'air d'une voix musicale.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Voyons, vous réalisez que c'est bientôt la fin ! Après ça, ma planète sera sauvée, celle-ci également et… »

« Et tu mourras si tu détruis le vortex maintenant », dit l'esprit du feu.

« Euh… Pardon ? »

« Une fois le vortex détruit, nous quitterons ton corps, puisque notre mission sera achevée. Nous n'aurons plus aucune raison de rester en toi. Et si nous partons maintenant, ta régénération sera inachevée, tu mourras », dit l'esprit de la terre avec tristesse.

Ariale ouvrit des yeux ronds. Non… Ils plaisantaient ?

« Pourquoi vous ne pourriez pas rester en moi ? »

« Notre rôle est de veiller sur cette planète, expliqua l'esprit de l'air. En nous retrouvant en toi, la plupart de nos activités sont suspendues. Nous ne pouvons rester en toi indéfiniment. Mais tu sais, on peut quand même attendre jusqu'à ce que tu sois guérie, et puis… »

Ariale ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle se souvint de ce qui s'était passé quand elle avait reçu l'esprit de la terre : c'était un loup qui le lui avait donné. Il était censé mourir, mais il était revenu à la vie pour lui donner l'esprit de la terre. L'esprit avait quitté le corps de l'animal qui était mort sur le coup, elle s'en souvenait maintenant ! Alors… Elle allait finir comme ça après ?

Elle se réveilla d'un coup et courut jusqu'à la salle de pilotage. Les membres d'Avalanche étaient déjà tous là.

« On allait venir te chercher ! Tu es prête, on arrive bientôt à Junon », dit Youffie, avec un sourire plein d'enthousiasme à l'idée de l'aventure qui les attendait.

Ariale les regarda tous avec une horrible gêne. Mon Dieu, comment allait-elle leur expliquer ça et leur demander de faire demi-tour ?

Soudain, les alarmes du vaisseau retentirent. Un voyant rouge bombarda la salle de flashs rouges intermittents.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Cloud.

« La Shinra ! Ils sont là, on est verrouillé ! » dit Cid.

« Quoi ? »

« On est verrouillé, ils vont nous tirer dessus ! »

Juste à ce moment, un tir de canon jaillit de la ville et fonça sur le vaisseau.

« CI-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-ID ! » cria Youffie comme une hystérique.

« Babord toute ! » cria le pilote en faisant tourner à toute vitesse son gouvernail.

Tout le monde s'accrocha à la rambarde la plus proche de soi tandis que le vaisseau tanguait méchamment sur le côté.

D'autres tirs fusèrent depuis la ville. Ariale regarda à travers la vitre. Elle pouvait voir les formes massives des canons de la Shinra sur les rivages de la ville.

Mais soudain, elle sentit une présence qui la fit paniquer.

« Il est ici ! » dit la jeune fille.

« Quoi ? » demanda Cloud, accroché à la rambarde juste à sa gauche.

« Rufus Shinra ! Il est à Junon, sur le rivage, je le sens ! » dit la jeune fille, catastrophée.

Juste à ce moment, il se passa une chose étrange. Un vent empli de gros flocons de grêle jaillit de la ville et fonça sur le vaisseau. Les vitres se retrouvèrent toutes couvertes de neige et la vue leur fut voilée.

« On est aveuglé ! Je fonctionne au radar », dit Cid en collant ses yeux à l'écran.

« Mais depuis quand les canons Shinra tirent de la glace ? » cria Cait Sith.

« C'est Rufus ! Il a des pouvoirs, maintenant, je vous l'avais dit ! » gémit Ariale.

« Merde, comment on va atterrir ? » demanda Barret.

« Sur le pont ! On va prendre les parachutes ! » cria Cloud en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie de la salle.

Cait Sith passa la main sur la vitre pour essuyer la buée. Heureusement, l'eau froide posée sur le verre fondit vite sous la vitesse de déplacement du vaisseau. Il vit alors un énorme bloc de glace qui leur fonçait dessus.

« Capitaine, iceberg droit devant ! » cria le chat dans son mégaphone.

Cid dévia à tribord, cette fois. La vitre de la salle de pilotage fut épargnée, mais pas les hélices gauches du vaisseau. Plusieurs explosèrent.

Le vaisseau se mit alors à descendre en catastrophe vers la ville. Cid essaya de se poser sur la plage.

Le vaisseau se heurta aux grues de métal qui encadraient les portes maritimes de la ville. Il se retrouva coincé, le nez piquant vers le vide.

Tous les membres de l'équipage à l'intérieur de la salle de pilotage avaient heureusement pris le temps de rester accrochés aux rambardes. Ils étaient maintenant suspendus dans le vide, les jambes ballantes, les bras s'accrochant aux tiges de métal contre les murs.

Ariale, elle, n'avait pu atteindre les rambardes du fond et se tenait à la rampe de métal encadrant le globe de verre au centre de la pièce.

Mais celui-ci n'était pas fait pour supporter un tel poids dans pareille situation.

La barre céda. Ariale tomba dans le vide… et se retrouva collée de tout son long contre la vitre, avec le vide en dessous d'elle.

« ARIALE ! » cria Tifa.

La jeune fille ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Du sang coulait de sa tempe, elle avait mal partout. En ouvrant les yeux, elle eut un hoquet étouffé de surprise et de peur. En bas, plusieurs kilomètres en dessous, elle pouvait voir l'océan et les récifs qui n'attendaient qu'elle pour la tuer de leurs pointes acérées, si elle n'éclatait pas en tombant dans l'eau.

« Oh, mon Dieu… Non ! » gémit Ariale.

Elle essaya doucement de se redresser. Sous la pression de ses doigts, le verre commença à se fendre. De petits crissements résonnèrent.

« NON ! NE BOUGE PAS ! » beugla Barret.

« J'arrive… j'arrive, tiens bon ! » dit Cloud.

Le jeune homme se mit à glisser le long du mur tout en se tenant à la rampe. Il se rapprocha doucement de la vitre. Ariale se tenait immobile, accroupie sur la surface en verre, essayant de reprendre son souffle malgré les tremblements de panique qui secouaient tout son corps.

Une fois près du bord de la vitre, tout en tenant la rampe d'une main, les jambes bien campées contre le mur, Cloud tendit la main vers elle.

« Donne-moi ta main… Allez ! »

Ariale tendit doucement la main vers lui. Mais elle se tenait au centre de la vitre qui était fort large. Ses doigts n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de ceux de Cloud.

Le jeune homme comprit que ça ne servait à rien. Lentement, il ramena sa main puis déchira l'unique manche longue de sa tenue.

Les autres membres d'Avalanche virent soudain du mouvement sous Ariale. Sur la plage, des soldats s'attroupaient ! Puis des éclats de lumière… Ils leur tiraient dessus, ils allaient briser la vitre !

« ATTENTION ! » hurlèrent tous les membres de l'équipe.

La vitre céda. Ariale se mit à tomber dans le vide. La jeune fille saisit l'étoffe de tissu qu'il lui tendait.

La jeune fille chuta vers le bas mais Cloud parvint à la retenir avec l'étoffe. Ariale se mit à se balancer dans le vide en criant. Une fois la surprise passée, elle vit Cloud tirer vers le haut et la ramener vers lui.

Une fois à sa hauteur, Ariale passa un bras autour de son cou et se cramponna fermement à lui en gémissant. Bon sang, elle avait eu si peur ! Cloud la serra brièvement contre lui pour la réconforter, puis il se plaqua contre le mur et dit à Ariale de grimper sur son dos, avec les bras autour de son cou et les jambes serrées autour de sa taille. Il allait la porter sur son dos !

La jeune fille obéit et parvint à adopter la posture souhaitée. Cloud se mit alors à escalader les murs du vaisseau avec ses amis. Ils franchirent la porte de la salle et traversèrent – non, escaladèrent – les couloirs du vaisseau jusqu'à atteindre la salle où se trouvaient les parachutes.

Ils sentirent d'autres secousses. Les canons recommençaient, ils tentaient de détruire le vaisseau !

Une fois tous équipés d'un parachute, les membres d'Avalanche et Ariale sortirent sur la passerelle puis, au signal de Cloud, sautèrent dans le vide et ouvrirent leurs parachutes.

Ils atterrirent à l'ouest de la plage. Une fois débarrassés des parachutes, ils coururent se cacher derrière des récifs. Juste à temps, car le vaisseau explosa sous trois derniers tirs de canon.

« MA SHERA ! Y'va me l'payer, ce %ç#&*µ de Shinra ! » cria Cid.

Les autres poussèrent un profond soupir de soulagement et de fatigue. Ça y est, ils étaient arrivés à Junon ! Pas tout à fait de la manière qu'ils avaient espérée, mais bon.

Ariale poussa un soupir mentalement. Plus moyen de revenir en arrière, maintenant. Elle allait devoir assumer son destin.


	55. C'est la fin !

_Merci à **Lunastrelle** et **Evlan** pour leurs reviews ! Bonne lecture. _

_**Avertissement** : ce chapitre est bien plus long que tous les autres que j'ai écrits dans cette fic. Normal, c'est la grande bataille finale ! _

_J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Un petit conseil, essayez de trouver le clip musical de la chanson que j'ai mise sous le titre. Il faut taper « Sur tes pas » et « Wakfu » dans Youtube, et vous devriez avoir la chanson. Ça met bien dans l'ambiance pour le grand combat, je trouve. _

_J'espère que vous aimez tous ce chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. Ariale et les terriens sont nés de mon imagination. _

* * *

**Chapitre 55 :**

**C'est la fin !**

« _Entends-tu le chant des héros résonner ?  
Vois-tu les ombres sur ton passage s'effacer ?  
Enfant de lumière,  
Je veux être des tiens !  
Pour écrire ensemble d'autres lendemains…  
Au-delà des doutes, je rejoins ton combat !  
Quelle que soit ta route, je marche sur tes pas ! _

_Sois le feu et la terre,  
L'eau et la poussière !  
Héros malgré toi…  
Vois la légende s'écrire,  
L'histoire se construire…  
L'avenir est notre aventure ! _

_Fais vivre la lumière,  
Parler les éclairs !  
La magie entre tes mains… _

_Pars suivre ton chemin,  
Et regarde : tu peux voir au loin  
L'amitié guider ton destin. _

_J'entends la rumeur  
Me souffler les mots  
D'un nouveau refrain,  
D'un nouveau héros ! _

_Le cri du soleil,  
Comme le ciel te réclame,  
Là-haut ton étoile  
Qui nous appelle… _

_Sois le feu et la terre,  
L'eau et la poussière !  
Héros malgré toi…  
Vois la légende s'écrire,  
L'histoire se construire…  
L'avenir est notre aventure ! _

_Fais vivre la lumière,  
Parler les éclairs !  
La magie entre tes mains… _

_Pars suivre ton chemin,  
Tu peux voir au loin  
L'amitié guider ton destin. _

_À chaque héros son pouvoir…  
Je suis l'espace,  
Je suis le temps !  
À chaque quête son histoire… _

_Sois le feu et la terre,  
L'eau et la poussière !  
Héros malgré toi…  
Vois la légende s'écrire,  
L'histoire se construire…  
L'avenir est notre aventure ! _

_Fais vivre la lumière,  
Parler les éclairs !  
La magie entre tes mains… _

_Pars suivre ton chemin,  
Et regarde : ton futur !  
L'aventure !  
Ta lumière guider ton destin… _»

« _Sur tes pas_ » – Chanson du générique de _Wakfu_

L'équipe d'Avalanche traversa la plage en catimini, se cachant derrière des rochers le temps que des soldats ou des machines passent, puis ils courraient jusqu'au rocher suivant et là, ils attendaient avant de continuer leur progression.

Ils finirent par atteindre le refuge désiré : la maison de Priscilla. Celle-ci les y reçut avec surprise mais soulagement. En voyant Ariale, elle parut encore plus heureuse.

« Te revoilà ! Je savais que tu reviendrais, Monsieur Dauphin me l'avait assuré ! » dit l'adolescente en lui prenant les mains.

Les membres d'Avalanche en furent surpris. Elles se connaissaient ?

« Priscilla, est-ce que nous pouvons rester ici pour la nuit ? Nous partirons à l'aube… » dit Cloud.

« Bien sûr ! Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe, mais c'est vraiment la panique ! On se croirait revenu au temps de Deepground, je vous jure ! Vous allez m'expliquer ce qui se passe, j'espère ? »

« C'est une longue histoire. Nous sommes ici pour vaincre la Shinra », dit Vincent.

Cette réponse suffit à l'adolescente, car le ton de Vincent sous-entendait qu'ils n'avaient pas plus de temps à perdre.

Les membres de l'équipe montèrent à l'étage où trois lits les attendaient. Priscilla leur apporta des matelas et des couvertures pour les autres membres.

Une fois tous assis ou allongés, ils reprirent leur souffle. Dehors, le bruit des bombardements s'était tu, mais le tumulte des soldats et la sinistre ambiance de la ville restaient, hantant leurs pensées.

« Faisons le point », dit Cloud.

« D'après mes informations, le vortex se trouve à l'endroit où se dressait autrefois le canon Sister Ray », dit Cait Sith.

« Bien ! Il suffit que l'on continue d'évoluer discrètement comme on l'a fait pour arriver jusqu'ici, on atteint le vortex, Ariale le détruit et ensuite, c'est fini ! On part tous à Costa Del Sol pour prendre de bonnes vacances et oublier ça ! » dit Youffie en levant les bras au ciel.

« Ce ne sera pas aussi simple. Le vortex doit être rudement bien protégé. Il doit y avoir des gardes, des monstres… » dit Vincent.

« La routine, quoi ! » ricana Cid.

« Ariale ? Tu n'as rien dit depuis qu'on est arrivé ici », dit Tifa, inquiète.

Les regards convergèrent en direction de la jeune fille. Celle-ci poussa un soupir. En les regardant, elle eut un pincement de cœur. Tout reposait sur elle, mais elle avait peur. Si elle leur disait qu'elle allait mourir, comment réagiraient-ils ? Allaient-ils la prendre pour une égoïste, une trouillarde qui se souciait plus de sa vie que de celle des gens de ce monde et du sien ? Même si elle avait conscience qu'il y avait un peu de ça dans ses idées, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au fait qu'ils ne pouvaient plus faire marche arrière, maintenant. Ils étaient tous allés trop loin. Non, _elle_ était allée trop loin. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

_Pardonne-moi, Kadaj_, pensa la jeune fille.

Elle redressa la tête et dit d'une voix aussi déterminée que possible : « On part demain détruire le vortex. »

Tout le monde acquiesça, sauf Cloud et Vincent. Ce soir-là, tout le monde mangea de la nourriture que Priscilla leur offrit. Les rideaux étaient tirés, tout le monde était silencieux.

Plus tard, alors qu'il faisait nuit et que tout le monde dormait, Ariale ouvrit les yeux. Elle se redressa, puis sortit de la chambre et descendit en bas, dans le salon. Elle alla à l'évier avec un verre et voulut boire de l'eau. Mais, alors que le liquide s'écoulait dans l'évier, elle s'arrêta. Les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues.

La jeune fille lâcha le verre et s'appuya contre le rebord de l'évier en essayant de pleurer aussi silencieusement que possible.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout devait-il se terminer ainsi ? Pourquoi, alors qu'elle avait enfin retrouvé le goût de vivre, il fallait que tout se termine par un nouveau suicide ? Car oui, c'était bien cela qu'elle allait commettre, cette fois. Un suicide, un vrai ! Alors qu'il suffirait d'attendre que les esprits aient fini de la soigner pour anéantir le vortex… Mais elle savait au fond que cela prendrait trop de temps. Il avait fallu plus d'un mois pour que son squelette commence à guérir.

Il en faudrait peut-être encore deux, trois, voire plus avant qu'elle soit complètement remise !

Elle sentit soudain une main se poser sur son bras. Poussant un cri, elle se retourna mais ce n'était que Cloud. Celui-ci tendit les mains en signe de calme.

« Je t'ai entendue pleurer. Ça ne va pas ? »

« Oh, euh… Non, ce n'est rien… Un cauchemar », mentit Ariale.

Cloud fronça des sourcils.

« Ariale, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as peur à cause de ce qui va se passer demain ? T'inquiète, on sera là, tu ne seras pas seule. »

« Je sais. C'est plutôt ce qui se passera après qui me fait peur. »

« Comment ça ? »

Ariale poussa un soupir. Bon sang, comment lui expliquer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur ? Il fallait au moins qu'elle se confie à une personne avant demain. Lui, il comprendrait. Oui, elle allait tout lui dire !

« Cloud, je… »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement de parler. La nausée revint, plus forte que jamais. Elle fit brusquement volte-face et rendit tout le contenu de son ventre dans l'évier. Inquiet, Cloud la soutint le temps qu'elle finisse de vomir.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il.

Ariale hocha faiblement de la tête, trop secouée pour répondre.

« Je… Je suis désolée », dit-elle.

« C'est pas grave. Viens, il vaut mieux aller dormir. On se lève tôt, demain », dit le jeune homme.

Ariale le laissa mollement la reconduire en haut de la chambre. Une fois en haut, la jeune fille alla dans le lit qu'elle partageait avec Youffie et s'allongea tant bien que mal. La ninja s'était étalée de tout son long dans son sommeil.

Alors que Cloud se préparait à rejoindre son matelas de camping, Ariale chuchota : « Cloud ? »

« Mmmm ? »

« Merci. »

« Pour quoi ? »

Ariale haussa des épaules. Elle ne le savait pas trop elle-même, aussi dit-elle juste ce qui lui vint spontanément : « D'être là. Toi et chacun d'eux. »

Malgré l'obscurité, elle put voir les lèvres du jeune homme s'étirer en un sourire, avant qu'il se couche parmi les autres au sol.

Ariale se tourna vers la fenêtre et regarda la lune à travers les rideaux. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'elle avait. Cette envie de vomir, le manque d'appétit, et la fatigue de plus en plus forte, tout ça bien avant qu'elle apprenne la triste nouvelle des quatre esprits. Dommage que Hankle n'ait pu finir son examen.

_Qu'importe. Bientôt, je n'aurai plus à m'interroger sur mon état_, pensa tristement la jeune fille, avant de fermer les yeux pour s'endormir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

L'aube se levait à peine sur Junon quand les membres d'Avalanche quittèrent Priscilla, après l'avoir remerciée pour son aide.

Le groupe se mit silencieusement en marche à travers la ville. Cloud menait la marche avec Vincent. Tous deux marchaient en éclaireurs, vérifiant à chaque coin de rue que la voie était libre avant que le reste du groupe les suive.

Ils atteignirent bientôt le cœur de la ville. Personne ne disait mot. Mais plus ils approchaient, plus l'excitation grandissait, effaçant lentement le stress. Même Ariale la ressentait. Sans parler des esprits en elle, qui bouillonnaient d'impatience, tant ils sentaient la proximité du vortex, il était si près d'eux !

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant l'une des entrées menant à la grande rue, celle où Cloud avait paradé autrefois, déguisé en simple fantassin. Le problème était que ça grouillait de soldats, de monstres et de machines !

Comment allaient-ils traverser ? Cloud réfléchit. Peut-être pourraient-ils assommer quelques soldats et se déguiser ?

Il allait peut-être adopter cette idée, quand soudain, des cris et des bruits de lutte résonnèrent un peu plus loin.

Surpris, les membres du groupe se penchèrent tous par-dessus le mur où ils étaient cachés.

Ce qu'ils virent les clouèrent sur place, Ariale la première. La bande de Diego était là ! Lui, Patrick, Mégane et Emilia se battaient contre les fantassins. Et avec eux se trouvaient Cissnei, Stan, Sephiroth, Kadaj, Yazoo et Loz !

« Mais… qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent ici, ceux-là ? » demanda Cloud, ahuri.

Ariale fit la moue puis dit : « Qu'importe, on en profite ! Allez ! On traverse ! »

La démarche fut adoptée sans hésiter. Le groupe se mit à courir à travers la rue. Malheureusement, des soldats et des monstres les virent et se mirent à leur barrer la route. Le combat commença.

Dégainant leurs armes, les membres d'Avalanche entamèrent la lutte. Cloud se mit à couper des têtes et des bras avec Tsurugi. Vincent tirait avec son Death Penalty, Barret avec son bras-mitraillette. Youffie balayait l'espace de son shuriken. Tifa frappait et cognait tout ce qui s'approchait d'elle. Nanaki renversait ou mordait, Cait Sith hurlait dans son mégaphone et lançait des sorts. Cid embrochait des ennemis avec sa lance. Ariale déchainait sa magie : elle alternait boules de feu et lianes qui sortaient du sol pour entraver ses ennemis avant de les tuer.

Mais, tout en luttant, les membres du groupe avançaient à travers la rue. Soudain, Ariale aperçut Loz à quelques mètres d'elle.

Il était en train de mettre quatre soldats KO avec un autre qu'il balançait à bout-de-bras, comme un sac à patates ! Mais il ne voyait pas dans son dos un mini-tank qui se dirigeait vers lui, son canon braqué sur lui.

« LOZ ! RESTE PAS LÀ ! » cria Ariale.

Loz se tourna vers elle et un grand sourire éclaira son visage en la voyant.

« Salut, Ariale ! Eh, c'est chouette ! T'as vu tous les méchants qu'on a ? » dit-il en renversant le tank avec son fantassin-projectile.

Ariale allait répondre, quand elle vit Sephiroth lui foncer dessus et la saisir à bras-le-corps pour l'entraîner plus loin, lui faisant ainsi éviter le tir d'un autre canon qui l'avait visée.

« T'as fini de te mettre dans le pétrin ! » cria le jeune homme tout en se retournant pour détruire le canon avec un sort de Foudre.

« Ravie de te voir, moi aussi ! » dit Ariale en jetant une boule de feu sur un monstre près d'elle.

Yazoo apparut juste à ses côtés et, tout en tirant quelques balles sur des soldats, cria : « Content de te revoir, Ariale! »

« Moi de même ! » dit la jeune fille.

Soudain, un autre tank apparut devant eux, plus gros que le précédent. Épaulé de Loz et Yazoo, Sephiroth plaqua Masamune contre son épaule tout en se positionnant devant Ariale pour bien la protéger.

Mais soudain, Cloud descendit du ciel et coupa le canon en deux avec son épée. Il se redressa et fusilla Sephiroth du regard.

« Sephiroth ! Enlève tes sales pattes de cette fille, c'est à moi de la protéger ! »

Sephiroth allait répliquer quand soudain, un autre robot derrière Cloud explosa. Kadaj sauta par-dessus les ruines fumantes et atterrit devant Cloud pour pointer son Souba vers lui avec l'air furieux.

« Dites donc, toi ! De quel droit tu parles d'elle ainsi, hein ? »

« Oh, toi, le Cauchemar Junior, ça va ! C'est pas ta petite-amie, que je sache ! » beugla Cloud.

« SI ! C'est ma petite-amie ! Et je ne laisserai pas un traître comme toi la toucher, PIGÉ ? » hurla Kadaj.

Ariale regarda la scène avec l'air ahuri. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces gosses ? Et comment pouvait-on se disputer comme ça en plein milieu d'une bataille ?

Soudain, elle ressentit une pulsation, plus forte que toutes les autres. Si forte qu'elle tomba à terre. Sephiroth se tourna vers elle avec inquiétude. Frognon sortit de sous l'une des épaulettes de l'ex-général et vint se poser sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

« Ariale ? »

La jeune fille ne l'entendit qu'à peine. La voix de Frognon résonnait en écho, affaiblie, comme tous les bruits de combat autour d'elle. Les cris de ses amis, ceux des monstres, les coups de feu, les débris d'explosion autour, tout semblait étrangement lointain.

Ariale gémit de douleur. Elle leva les yeux vers Sephiroth pour lui demander de l'aide, mais l'image du jeune homme et de tout ce qui l'entourait disparut.

L'image se refit nette aussi soudainement qu'elle s'était effacée. Elle n'était plus dans la grande rue de Junon mais dans le hall d'entrée du bâtiment Shinra de Junon. L'entrée de l'installation où se trouvait le vortex.

La jeune fille n'y comprit rien. Comment avait-elle atterri ici ? Elle ressentit une nouvelle pulsation en elle et comprit. Les esprits. Ils ne pouvaient plus attendre. Le vortex n'était plus très loin.

Ariale inspira profondément. L'endroit était silencieux. Il n'y avait personne. Ce n'était pas normal.

« Où… sommes-nous ? Pourquoi les autres sont pas là ? » demanda Frognon d'une toute petite voix.

« T'occupe, on va s'en sortir », dit la jeune fille.

Avec un sourire désabusé, la jeune fille se mit en route, la boule de poils sur son épaule. Elle se doutait de ce qui l'attendait au bout, mais qu'importe. Au fond, elle était heureuse que tous ses amis ne soient pas là pour voir ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Au moins, les derniers instants qu'elle aurait vécus avec eux auraient été emplis de complicité. Elle aurait tout de même aimé embrasser Kadaj une dernier fois… Non, cela lui aurait enlevé tout courage de continuer.

_Courage, c'est bientôt la fin, tu y es presque_, pensa la jeune fille.

Avec une profonde inspiration, Ariale franchit le couloir et arriva devant une grande porte en verre. Elle s'arrêta, prit Frognon dans ses mains puis s'agenouilla.

« Frognon, écoute-moi bien. Je veux que tu repartes dehors. Va retrouver les autres, cela vaut mieux. »

« Eh, mais et toi ? » demanda la boule de poils avec surprise.

« Je te rejoindrai. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur. »

Frognon la regarda en fronçant des sourcils. Elle lui cachait quelque chose, il le sentait. Il grommela un vague acquiescement, puis laissa la jeune fille le déposer au sol. Ariale hésita puis, juste avant de le poser, elle l'embrassa sur la tête.

Puis elle se leva et fit volte-face, ignorant Frognon qui s'éloignait en zigzaguant, ému par son geste affectueux.

Une fois devant la porte, Ariale la vit s'ouvrir automatiquement.

La jeune fille arriva dans une immense pièce aux murs couverts de fils électriques. D'énormes électrodes fixées sur huit pylônes en forme de cercle trônaient au centre de la salle, projetant des éclairs qui alimentaient en leur centre un vortex. Ce dernier flottait au-dessus de l'eau d'une digue. La porte vitrée au bout de la salle donnait sur l'océan de Junon.

Alors c'était là que le vortex se formait. Rusée comme installation. Ainsi, n'importe quel engin, qu'il soit un hélicoptère ou un bateau, pouvait le franchir pour arriver depuis la Terre sur Gaïa et débarquer en ville son chargement.

C'était donc par-là qu'Ariale était arrivée sur cette planète, à bord d'un bateau qui aurait dû l'emmener en croisière avec son amoureux…

« Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu oserais venir. »

Ariale se tendit. Il ne manquait plus que lui ! Elle se retourna pour faire face à Karl. Ce dernier se tenait nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, et la regardait avec l'air calme.

« Jamais je n'aurais imaginé vous revoir à un tel moment », répliqua Ariale, aussi calme que lui.

Karl haussa un sourcil.

« Tiens, tu n'as plus peur de moi, maintenant ? Tu es seule, pourtant. »

Ariale haussa des sourcils. C'est vrai, elle aurait dû avoir peur. Mais non. Elle était prête à mourir. Alors ce n'était sûrement pas _lui_ qui allait l'effrayer.

« C'est vous qui m'avez téléportée ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Non, c'est Rufus. Oh, il est à l'abri, il ne va pas à nouveau risquer sa peau. Je crois qu'il a toujours peur de toi, depuis ce que tu lui as fait, il y a plus d'un mois », ricana Karl.

Il se redressa et s'approcha d'elle. Ariale voulut reculer, mais elle s'y refusa. Elle n'allait pas lui donner ce plaisir.

« Je ne vais pas te laisser détruire le vortex. Je ne te laisserai pas tout gâcher. »

« Je ne vous laisserai pas gagner ! » répliqua Ariale en tendant la main.

Elle jeta une boule de feu. Mais Karl l'esquiva. Il fonça sur elle et la frappa violemment au ventre d'un bon coup de pied.

Ariale fut projetée en arrière et heurta violemment le pylône le plus proche.

« J'adore te frapper à cet endroit ! Ça fait toujours aussi mal qu'autrefois ? » ricana l'homme en s'approchant.

Ariale se redressa en sifflant. Karl se raidit. Le visage de la jeune fille avait changé. Elle avait de nouveau l'air d'un monstre, comme le jour où elle avait volé la jeunesse de Rufus : les yeux noirs, la bouche hérissée de crocs, les mains pleines de griffes…

Mais, au moment même où le pouvoir de l'esprit de l'eau s'enclencha pour permettre cette métamorphose, le corps de la jeune fille se mit à briller d'une douce lumière bleue qui la quitta.

Redevenue humaine, Ariale regarda la sphère de lumière bleue se diriger vers le vortex et commencer à tournoyer autour, lentement.

Ariale comprit alors quoi faire. Il fallait activer les esprits pour qu'ils sortent l'un après l'autre d'elle !

Elle se tourna vers Karl et lui lança une boule de feu. Il l'esquiva. Une sphère de lumière rouge quitta la jeune fille. Celle-ci tomba au sol en gémissant. Elle commençait à s'affaiblir ! Son corps allait lâcher, il se rapprochait du seuil de la mort…

Voyant que Karl revenait à la charge, Ariale ferma les yeux. Des lianes sortirent du sol et enlacèrent Karl pour l'arrêter. Mais elles disparurent tandis qu'une belle sphère de lumière verte sortait du corps d'Ariale.

« C'est quoi, ces lucioles ? » demanda Karl en fixant les trois globes de lumière qui tournoyaient autour du vortex. Celui-ci se mit à crépiter. Les pylônes chauffaient, signe que les différences d'énergie dans l'atmosphère les gênaient.

« Je m'en vais te les éteindre, moi », dit-il en sortant un revolver de sa veste.

Il braqua son arme sur l'une des boules et se prépara à tirer, quand il se tendit vers l'arrière en hurlant de douleur. Ariale vit que Frognon était là, il mordait sauvagement Karl au derrière avec ses dents pointues.

« C'est la fin », dit Ariale.

Elle leva haut les bras dans le ciel. Un vent la fit s'élever dans les airs. Le dernier esprit, globe de lumière argentée, la quitta pour rejoindre les trois autres.

Ariale tomba au sol de tout son long. Elle gémit. La douleur était atroce ! Elle se sentait comme si elle était tombée du haut d'un building et s'était écrasée au sol.

Heureusement, elle était tombée de manière à regarder le vortex sans bouger, elle pouvait tout voir depuis l'endroit où elle se trouvait, allongée par terre.

Elle vit les quatre globes se mettre à tourner de plus en plus vite autour du vortex, qui crépitait et lançait de plus en plus d'éclairs.

Puis, soudain, les quatre esprits foncèrent tous ensemble à travers le trou noir. Une formidable déflagration se forma. Un puissant flash d'énergie blanche balaya l'espace.

Frognon lâcha Karl et courut se blottir près d'Ariale. Juste à temps, car l'homme fut désintégré sous l'impact. Tout le building explosa. Dehors, Avalanche, les Argentés et la bande de Diego virent le building s'effondrer, puis le sol se mit à trembler.

Tous furent projetés en arrière sous l'impact. La ville entière fut secouée, plusieurs bâtiments autour du building furent touchés. Des vitres explosèrent, quelques murs explosèrent, d'autres se fendirent.

Les rues éclatèrent en deux, comme ouvertes par des scalpels géants d'énergie. L'océan forma de grandes vagues, un formidable tsunami se dressa dans les airs mais, fort heureusement, la force de l'explosion le poussa en direction de l'océan et non des terres.

Puis, longtemps après, alors que toute la ville était envahie par un épais nuage de poussière et de centres enflammées qui tombaient doucement au sol, les membres d'Avalanche, les Argentés, Cissnei, Stan et les quatre jeunes terriens se dirigèrent vers les ruines du building.

L'installation qui avait servi à créer le vortex avait disparu. Il ne restait qu'un énorme trou qui s'enfonçait profondément dans le sol. Autour, un tas de gravats, des fils électriques, de machines et de cadavres de créatures l'entourait.

Mais tous s'en moquaient à moitié. Ils cherchaient Ariale. Où était-elle ?

Cissnei fut la première à l'apercevoir. Ou plutôt, à apercevoir Frognon. Il se tenait près d'une pile de gravats d'om émergeait un bras humain. Il tirait sur la manche de tissu qui recouvrait ce bras, pour dégager son propriétaire. Loz et Cloud la dégagèrent. Kadaj se précipita pour la soulever avec une infinie douceur dans ses bras.

« Ariale ? »

Mais la jeune fille ne répondit pas. Kadaj fronça des sourcils. Il posa deux doigts sur la gorge de la jeune fille et attendit, espérant qu'il aurait un pouls. Mais… il n'y eut rien.

Il écarquilla les yeux, refusant d'y croire. Quoi ? Non, il suffisait d'attendre ! Il allait avoir une réponse, elle ne pouvait pas mourir, voyons ! Pas après tout ça. Pas alors qu'elle venait de sauver le monde.

Il attendit, mais toujours rien. Pas de pouls.

« Ariale ! Réveille-toi, allez ! » dit le jeune homme.

Vincent poussa un soupir.

« Elle est morte, Kadaj. »

« TAISEZ-VOUS ! Vous dites n'importe quoi ! protesta le jeune homme d'une voix tremblante. Et toi, ouvre les yeux, allez ! Réagis, bon sang ! » dit-il en la secouant.

Mais la tête d'Ariale dodelina sans qu'aucune réaction n'apparaisse sur son visage.

Tifa posa les mains sur sa bouche. Cloud baissa tristement les yeux. Tout le monde fit silence, à la fois triste et indigné. Non, ce n'était pas possible !

Les membres d'Avalanche ne purent s'empêcher de comparer cette scène à celle de la mort d'Aéris. Une jeune fille brune, dans les bras d'un garçon qui l'avait aimée, et qui la pleurait maintenant. Une jeune fille différente des humains de ce monde, qui s'était sacrifiée pour le bien de tous… Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cela se termine ainsi ? C'était injuste !

Kadaj serra plus fort le corps sans vie d'Ariale contre lui.

« Ariale… Pardonne-moi… J'aurais dû venir plus tôt… On était… Et toi, tu… » dit le jeune homme.

« Kadaj… »

Tout le monde sursauta. Qui avait dit ça ? Cette faible voix, douce et triste… Kadaj baissa lentement les yeux, tremblant à l'idée de s'être trompé. Mais non. Ariale avait les yeux à demi-ouverts et le regardait.

« Tu… serres… fort… » gémit la jeune fille.

Kadaj ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, estomaqué par ce qu'il voyait là.

« Tu… tu es vivante ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'ai… la… nausée », dit Ariale.

Tout le monde fit silence un instant, peinant à y croire. Puis Tifa émit un rire nerveux. Les autres s'y mirent à leur tour, peinant à y croire. Elle était vivante ! Youffie était si contente qu'elle se mit à sauter de joie en criant, bientôt imitée par Cait Sith qui tapait dans ses mains gantées et Frognon qui rebondissait contre les gravats comme une balle sauteuse.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ariale ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Elle se sentait bizarre, comme détachée de tout depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée dans les bras de Kadaj.

Elle vit plus qu'elle sentit Kadaj la porter dans ses bras à travers les rues de Junon dévastée. Les membres d'Avalanche et la bande de Diego étaient là aussi, ils marchaient autour d'eux, ainsi que les autres Argentés.

Des gens sortaient des maisons alentour et se demandaient ce qui s'était passé.

Puis elle vit des portes s'ouvrir, elle vit des néons au plafond d'une salle blanche, puis tout s'arrêta. On l'avait apparemment posée quelque part, car Kadaj s'était légèrement éloigné d'elle, il était assis sur une chaise maintenant.

Ah oui, on l'avait installée dans un lit, dans une chambre d'hôpital. Frognon s'était blotti contre sa joue et ronronnait de plaisir, comme un chat. La jeune fille ferma les yeux, laissant la fatigue la remporter.

Pourtant, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle avait vu le vortex exploser, elle avait senti la douleur de son corps puis elle avait senti la mort l'emporter avec l'explosion. Alors quoi ?

L'espace dans ses rêves s'éclaira. Elle se réveilla dans le grand champs de fleurs. Aéris et Zack apparurent devant elle, l'air à la fois heureux et pourtant navré.

« Ma pauvre Ariale… Dans quoi t'avons-nous entraînée ? » demanda Aéris.

Les poings sur les hanches, Zack poussa un grand soupir en secouant la tête.

« Comment ça se fait que je sois en vie ? » demanda Ariale.

« Eh bien… Tu vas rire ! » dit Zack, gêné.

Aéris lui donna un coup dans les côtes.

« Arrête, c'est une super nouvelle pour elle, voyons ! »

« QUOI ? Alors, vous allez m'expliquer ? » demanda Ariale.

Ici, au moins, elle ne ressentait rien et pouvait exploser de colère sans ressentir de douleur physique.

« E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-eh bien… » dit Zack.

« … ça va te faire un choc, mais… » dit Aéris.

« … tu es enceinte », dit Zack.

Ariale cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » dit-elle, croyant qu'ils étaient en train de blaguer.

« Tu es enceinte de Kadaj. Tu as des cellules de Jenova en toi depuis la fois où vous avez… tous les deux… à l'auberge, tu sais, quand vous avez fini par reconnaître votre amour l'un pour l'autre… » dit Zack.

« Lucrécia avait des cellules de Jenova en elle quand elle s'est retrouvée enceinte. Et même après la naissance de Sephiroth, son corps demeurait fort grâce à ces cellules, et elle n'a jamais pu mourir. C'est le cas pour toi aussi. Le bébé que tu portes en toi a des cellules de Jenova, et ce sont elles désormais qui te maintiennent en vie. Et crois-moi, d'ici le temps de l'accouchement, tu auras largement guéri, tu seras complètement rétablie ! » dit Aéris.

Sous le choc, Ariale se laissa tomber dans l'herbe. Enceinte ! Elle était enceinte !

En y repensant, elle réalisa que ça se tenait. Elle n'avait pas eu ses règles depuis cette nuit avec Kadaj. Et les nausées, les vomissements, la perte d'appétit, la fatigue…

Ariale posa la main sur son ventre. Elle avait peine à y croire, mais c'était vrai. Elle attendait un enfant !

« Ça va aller ? » demanda Zack en se penchant vers elle, soucieux.

Ariale leva la tête vers les jeunes gens et leur offrit un sourire rayonnant.

« Maintenant, oui. Ça va aller. »

* * *

_Et voilà ! Je parie qu'aucun de vous ne s'y attendait ! Alors, vous avez aimé ce chapitre ? ^_^ Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas le chapitre final. Encore deux-trois petites choses à régler. Mais vous avez aimé ou pas ?  
_

_Dites-le-moi, c'est très important !  
_


	56. Épilogue

_Merci à **Lunastrelle**, **Elia41**, **Evlan** et **Emokami** pour leurs reviews ! Je crois qu'**Avana** va aimer ce chapitre. Bonne lecture. _

_Je suis VRAIMENT désolée de pas avoir publié hier, mais mes parents allaient partir en Suisse et je voulais profiter de la soirée pour être un peu avec eux avant qu'ils s'en aillent ! _

_J'espère que vous aimez tous ce chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix. Ariale et les terriens sont nés de mon imagination. _

* * *

**Chapitre 56 :**

**Épilogue**

« Je me demande si c'est une bonne idée d'y aller comme ça ? » demanda Aéryn.

Sephiroth se tourna vers la jeune femme. Tous deux se tenaient près de la fontaine sur la place de Providence.

Cela faisait deux semaines maintenant que le vortex avait été refermé.

Le docteur Hankle avait fait un check-up complet à Ariale et avait poussé de grands cris hystériques avant de dire que finalement tout allait bien.

Puis Aéryn avait fait revenir les Argentés, la jeune fille, le docteur Hankle, Cissnei, Stan et le groupe de Diego à Providence où tous avaient pu prendre du repos.

Avalanche était restée sur Gaïa pour gérer le cataclysme de Junon. Reeve avait eu le temps d'officialiser les choses avec les médias : la menace terrienne n'était plus, la Shinra ne pouvait plus mener d'expériences, le vortex était détruit, etc.

Mais il restait la menace de Rufus Shinra et des Turks. C'était pourquoi aujourd'hui, Sephiroth avait décidé d'emmener certains membres du groupe sur Gaïa pour régler le problème.

Yazoo, Loz, Cissnei et Stan étaient de la partie. Kadaj avait tenu à rester auprès d'Ariale.

« On attend quoi, au juste ? » soupira Loz.

« L'autorisation du nouveau chef de la police de Providence pour partir », dit Diego.

« Ah ? Il ressemble à quoi, ce nouveau chef ? » dit Yazoo, méfiant.

« Rassurez-vous, il n'a rien à voir avec madame Dubois… enfin, à ce qu'on m'a dit », avoua Diego.

À ce moment, dans un grand claquement de bottes, un homme vêtu d'un uniforme de général allemand apparut. Curieusement, son bras droit était raide comme un piquet, et le monocle couvrant son œil gauche était noir. Un bandeau de pirate était visible en dessous.

« Vous êtes le chef de la police de Providence ? » demanda Sephiroth.

Dans un grand crissement métallique, l'homme souleva son bras droit pour un garde-à-vous militaire.

« _Ja ! _Je suis Hans Wilhelm Friedrich Kemp ! Inzpecteur de polize », dit l'homme avec un fort accent allemand.

« Rien à voir, t'es sûr ? » murmura Cissnei à Diego.

« Tonk, fous foulez fous rentre sur Gaïa enkore oune vois ? » dit l'inspecteur.

« Euh… Oui. »

« Ach ! Très pien ! Fous afez mon autorization ! » dit l'inspecteur en refaisant descendre son bras droit avec une bonne pichenette du gauche.

« Euh… Blessure de guerre ? » demanda Stan en montrant le bras du doigt.

« _Nein ! _Il a été arraché… Mouahahaha ! Par un monstre diabolique créé par les zientifiques de la Zinra ! » dit l'inspecteur avec un gloussement de dément.

« Et… il vous a pas arraché autre chose, dites ? » demanda Diego en pouffant de rire, avant de recevoir un bon coup de coude de Yazoo.

Une fois l'inspecteur parti, Sephiroth se détendit. C'était drôle quand même, ce type lui rappelait Heidegger, version caricaturale !

« EH ! Pas si vite, attendez-nous ! » cria Diego.

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir le jeune homme courir vers eux, accompagné de Patrick et Mégane.

« On vient avec vous », dit Patrick.

« Oh non, sans façon ! » dit Sephiroth.

« Si, avec façon ! Vous avez besoin d'aide, d'autant qu'Ariale n'a plus de pouvoirs pour vous aider, alors on ne discute pas ! » dit Mégane.

Oh, et puis après tout, s'ils voulaient mourir ! C'était leur problème.

Enfin, tout le monde était prêt. Aéryn se mit à danser.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kadaj gravit les marches du perron menant à la porte de la serre. Ariale avait dit qu'elle aiderait sa mère aujourd'hui.

Le jeune homme n'aimait pas trop cela. Même si elle avait guéri de toutes ses blessures, il continuait de s'inquiéter pour elle. D'autant qu'elle semblait l'éviter dès que l'occasion se présentait. Pourquoi ? Elle semblait avoir peur de lui depuis… depuis qu'elle était devenue une simple humaine. Était-ce cela ? Il avait un peu de mal à y croire, mais c'était le seul prétexte qui lui semblait possible.

C'était pour cela qu'il avait décidé d'aller la voir aujourd'hui, pour lui faire comprendre que ça n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux.

Arrivé devant la porte, il réfléchit. Comment ouvrir ? Il y avait deux sonnettes. Soudain, la tête d'un homme brun avec des lunettes surgit de celui de gauche.

« Eh ! Appuie sur ma sonnette ! »

Kadaj recula près du pot de droite d'où sortit une deuxième tête.

« Non, non, non, sur la mienne, sur la mienne ! Cette sonnette-là va te filer de l'urticaire », dit l'autre.

Kadak recula sans lâcher ces drôles de jumeaux des yeux. Sa tête heurta la sonnette de droite. Des trompettes retentirent.

« OUI ! Deux partout, la balle au centre ! » dit la tête de droite.

« Tricheur ! » dit celui de gauche.

« Arrête ! Relis le manuel ! »

« Weuh, l'autre, eh ! Le manuel ! »

Ignorant leur dispute, Kadaj franchit la porte de la serre et se mit en marche à travers la jungle.

L'endroit sentait fort le gazon et la chlorophylle. De gros insectes voletaient d'une fleur à l'autre, tous ressemblant à un étrange croisement entre l'abeille et le moustique. Il y avait aussi quelques papillons.

Un bruit de cisaille résonna vers le fond à l'ouest de la serre. Kadaj se laissa guider au bruit et arriva bientôt devant un grand lac où flottaient des nénuphars. Quelques grues se tenaient au bord de l'eau et se désaltéraient, leurs plumes blanches scintillant sous les rayons du soleil.

Ariale se tenait assise au bord de l'eau, le regard perdu dans l'onde. Sans un bruit, le jeune homme vint s'assoir au bord de l'eau, à un mètre d'elle.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais ici », dit Ariale.

Surpris, le jeune homme mit quelques secondes à réaliser que c'était à lui qu'elle parlait. Depuis quand pouvait-elle deviner sa présence ? Lui et ses frères avaient pourtant toujours réussi à la surprendre, tant ils étaient silencieux !

« Comment tu savais que j'étais là ? »

« Ton reflet dans l'eau », mentit Ariale. Comment pourrait-elle lui dire que c'était grâce aux cellules de Jenova en elle qu'elle avait ressenti sa présence dès qu'il avait franchi la porte de la serre ?

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu m'évites depuis que tout est fini ? » demanda Kadaj en venant s'asseoir plus près d'elle.

« Je ne t'évite pas ! C'est juste que tant de choses se sont produites ce dernier mois… et j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée que tout est fini, maintenant. »

« Tu te sens différente de nous parce que tu n'as plus de pouvoirs ? »

Ariale serra les dents. Il n'avait pas si tort que ça sur ce point. Depuis que les esprits l'avaient quittée, la jeune fille ressentait une étrange solitude en elle. Mais elle se consolait en pensant au fait qu'il y avait une autre vie elle maintenant, qui grandissait. Pourtant, c'était dur de se faire à l'idée qu'elle ne pourrait plus nager comme une sirène, faire pousser des plantes, fusionner avec l'air pour parer des attaques… En plus, à Providence, tous les terriens avaient des pouvoirs sauf elle. Mais pour rien au monde, Ariale n'aurait voulu qu'on lui fasse une injection Mako.

Au moins, son asthme n'était pas réapparu. Et ça, c'était parfait. Alors non, elle ne voulait aucun changement.

« Ce n'est pas ça qui me tracasse. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Si c'est pour Rufus et ses Turks, mes frères sont partis régler leur compte, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. »

« Je ne pensais même plus à eux depuis longtemps », dit la jeune fille dans un soupir.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dis-le-moi ! »

Ariale plaqua brusquement la main sur sa bouche et se pencha en avant pour vomir.

Surpris, Kadaj la regarda rendre son petit-déjeuner avec inquiétude. Oh non ! Elle était encore malade ?

« Tu aurais dû rester plus longtemps au lit ! Bouge pas, je vais chercher Hankle », dit-il en se tournant vers le chemin de la sortie.

« Kadaj, non ! Attends ! Je ne suis pas malade ! »

« À d'autres ! Regarde-toi, tu es toute pâle ! »

« Je te dis que c'est pas ça ! » hurla Ariale.

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? » explosa le jeune homme.

« Je suis enceinte ! Voilà ce que c'est ! »

Ça y est, elle l'avait dit ! Elle attendit sa réaction avec inquiétude. Mais le jeune homme ne parut pas aussi surpris ni choqué qu'elle l'avait craint. Il parut plutôt… contrarié ?

Son visage affichait de la tristesse.

« Oh… Je vois. Et de qui ? »

De qui ? Quelle question, de lui, voyons ! Elle le lui dit, mais il secoua négativement la tête avec un calme qui la désarçonna plus encore.

« C'est impossible. Tu ne peux pas être enceinte. De moi, je veux dire. »

« Quoi ? Mais enfin, tu… »

« Cet enfant ne peut pas être de moi, Ariale. »

« Explique-toi. »

« Quand Hojo crée des spécimens d'expérience, la première chose qu'il fait est de les rendre stériles, pour avoir le contrôle des ''effectifs'', comme il dit. Ni moi ni mes frères ne pouvons donc avoir d'enfants. C'est aussi une mesure de sécurité pour éviter que la population ait une raison supplémentaire de se plaindre des expériences de la Shinra. Je ne t'en avais jamais parlé parce que je pensais que tu n'aurais pas envie d'en avoir un, surtout après ce qui t'était arrivé, j'avais peur que tu ne veuilles pas revivre ça, encore moins avec quelqu'un comme moi. Tu ne peux pas être enceinte à cause de moi. »

Et il croyait aussi qu'elle l'avait trompé avec un autre homme, comprit la jeune fille.

« Kadaj, je t'assure que je ne t'ai pas trahi. Tu me connais, voyons ! »

« Je ne sais pas comment tu es enceinte, mais je suis sûre d'une chose : je ne peux pas être le père de cet enfant ! »

Il se dirigea vers la sortie de la serre, mais Ariale l'arrêta à mi-chemin. Doucement, elle lui prit la main.

« Écoute, ça fait un bout de temps que je suis enceinte, et les dates coïncident avec le début de notre relation. Ce bébé est le tien, et il a tes cellules, donc aussi celles de Jenova. C'est ce qui m'a sauvé la vie et empêchée de mourir. Tu dois donc pouvoir le sentir, comme lorsque tu sens la présence de tes frères. »

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir dépité. Pourquoi s'obstinait-elle ? Ariale lui serra plus fort la main et ferma les yeux. Soudain, elle sentit le jeune homme se raidir. Il poussa un juron, puis se tourna vers elle et regarda son ventre. En effet, maintenant qu'elle en parlait, il avait machinalement tenté de sentir de l'ADN de Jenova en elle et il l'avait senti. Elle en avait en elle.

Il posa la main sur son ventre et ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. Puis il rouvrit les yeux et prit un air hébété.

« C'est une fille… »

« Quoi ? Comment tu l'as senti ? »

« Et un garçon ! »

Ariale écarquilla les yeux. Comment ça ? Une minute… Des jumeaux ?

Elle ne put lui poser une question de plus. Le jeune homme la serra fort contre elle avec l'air fou de joie.

« Comment c'est possible ? » demanda-t-il.

« Peut-être les cellules de Jenova ? Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'elles avaient un pouvoir de régénération ? Si elles m'ont sauvé de la mort, pourquoi ne réparent-elles pas aussi certains dégâts que Hojo a infligés à ses porteurs ? »

En effet, ça se tenait. Les jeunes gens demeurèrent enlacés un moment devant la porte. De l'autre côté, les deux têtes dans les pots géants émirent un petit reniflement ému.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Sans rire, ils se cachent là-dedans ? » dit Diego, ahuri.

Aéryn les avait téléportés sur la plage de Costa Del Sol, devant une villa au sommet d'une falaise surplombant l'océan.

« Moi, j'les comprends ! Le climat est super, et y'a plein de jolis garçons », dit Mégane en lançant un regard à un homme bien bronzé qui lui faisait signe depuis un bar, au bord de la plage.

« Bon, allons-y ! » dit Patrick en dégainant une dague.

« Woh, woh ! Allez-y mollo ! Y'a plein de monde sur cette plage, j'vous signale ! » dit Mégane.

Mais tout le monde avait soit un journal sur la tête soit les yeux fermés pour mieux profiter du soleil.

Le groupe arriva bientôt au pied de la falaise. Une clôture de barbelés électrifiés leur barrait la route, néanmoins. Megane activa son pouvoir pour aspirer l'énergie de la clôture, permettant ainsi à tout le monde de passer.

Bientôt, tous se tinrent devant la porte d'entrée de la villa. Curieusement, elle était ouverte. Sephiroth n'aimait pas cela, ça sentait le piège.

« Megane, tu peux ralentir l'espace autour de nous pour qu'on ait un avantage sur l'ennemi ? » demanda l'ex-Général.

« Euh… Sans problème », dit la jeune fille.

Elle ferma les yeux, puis tendit ses mains dans les airs. Un halo rouge se forma autour, puis se répandit dans l'air autour d'eux sans pour autant les toucher. L'air parut soudain lourd, les plantes semblaient évoluer dans une espèce de glu invisible.

« Diego, rends-toi invisible. Si on a des ennuis, tu interviendras », continua Sephiroth.

Le jeune terrien acquiesça puis ferma les yeux à son tour et disparut.

« Vous autres, tenez-vous prêt », finit le Soldat en dégainant Masamune.

Arme à la main, tous franchirent la porte. Ils déambulèrent à travers un grand couloir en verre où trônaient de nombreuses plantes.

Ils se dispersèrent, chacun fouillant une des multiples pièces de la villa. Patrick fut le premier à trouver un Turk : Tseng. Il gisait par terre, un liquide grisâtre s'échappant de sa bouche. Yazoo en trouva un autre, Rude. Il comprit en examinant ses dents : ils avaient mordu dans une petite bille de poison coincée à un endroit stratégique de la mâchoire. L'ultime recours pour se suicider, plutôt que de tomber entre les mains de l'ennemi.

Heureusement, c'était un poison mineur et, à en juger le rythme respiratoire de l'homme, il ne l'avait pris que deux minutes plus tôt. Yazoo sortit un Antidote de sa poche et le lui fit avaler. Puis il décrocha son PHS et prévint les autres.

Tous accélérèrent les recherches et finirent par trouver les autres Turks et à leur faire boire un Antidote standard à temps.

Mais Reno n'était pas là. Curieux. Sephiroth se dirigea à l'étage, devant la porte du bureau de Rufus. Il inspira profondément, puis ouvrit la porte et entra, Masamune tenue contre son épaule, prêt à frapper.

Mais il n'y avait personne. Pourtant, il sentait une présence !

« Comme on se retrouve, Sephiroth. »

L'ex-Général se retourna lentement. Rufus se tenait devant lui, son fusil à la main.

« Tout est fini. Grâce à votre chère amie, vos frères, Avalanche et vous-même, j'ai perdu le dernier moyen qui m'aurait permis de retrouver le pouvoir et le contrôle sur cette planète. »

« Tu peux encore te racheter. Si tu te rends, le WRO te gardera en vie. »

Rufus haussa un sourcil surpris.

« Depuis quand crois-tu que les péchés peuvent être pardonnés ? »

« Depuis que j'ai aidé une jeune terrienne à trouver quatre esprits et à sauver le monde », dit-il, tout en prenant conscience lui-même du changement qu'Ariale avait exercé sur lui.

Rufus émit un léger rire méprisant.

« Mon pauvre Sephiroth, tu es aussi naïf qu'autrefois, c'en est pathétique ! Jamais je ne me rendrai. Et si je dois partir, alors ce sera la tête haute ! »

Avec une vitesse surhumaine égalant celle de Loz, il tira. Sephiroth reçut une balle qui fit exploser l'une de ses épaulettes.

Il tenta une attaque, mais Rufus tendit la main à nouveau. Une étrange boule de masse noire et gluante se colla sur la blessure de l'ex-Général, puis il disparut. La porte du bureau se referma. Le jeune homme serra les dents et émit un flot de jurons. Ce satané ex-président avait des pouvoirs vraiment énervants !

Il essaya de détacher la boule de saleté de sa plaie, mais rien à faire. Il réalisa soudain que cette chose bloquait ses pouvoirs et aspirait sa force !

Soudain, Sephiroth perçut un sifflement. Il regarda les murs et s'aperçut que des trous s'étaient ouverts, laissant un gaz en sortir pour envahir la pièce.

Le jeune homme courut à la porte et frappa dessus, essayant de l'ouvrir avec son sabre. Mais le bois recouvrait une couche de mithril ! Décidément, ce type avait tout prévu.

Furieux, Sephiroth regarda autour de lui, puis vit une boîte de mouchoirs posée sur le bureau. Il en saisit plusieurs qu'il roula en boule et mit sur son nez.

Il courut vers la fenêtre et tenta de les faire éclater, mais elles aussi étaient renforcées. Si seulement il avait eu toute sa force ! Il allait donc mourir comme ça, faible et empoisonné ?

Soudain, il se souvint d'Aéryn. Le jour où il l'avait sauvée, elle lui avait dit que si elle avait besoin de son aide, il n'aurait qu'à crier son nom, et elle arriverait, qu'importe dans quelle dimension elle se trouvait.

Risquant le tout pour le tout, il ôta le paquet de mouchoir de sa bouche et cria le nom de la jeune femme. Il ne se passa rien. Il recommença en hurlant cette fois, puis fut saisi d'une violente quinte de toux. Il se pencha en avant et vit du sang tomber sur le sol, tandis qu'un goût de fer envahissait sa bouche.

Il tomba à genoux en gémissant. Le poison lui brûlait les poumons, et sa blessure ne guérissait même pas ! Soudain, il vit le parquet en bois ciré disparaître, laissant place à un blanc lumineux familier.

Il ne put lever les yeux, mais il vit les bras fins d'Aéryn se poser sur ses épaules.

« Que vous est-il arrivé ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Poison », souffla Sephiroth.

Aéryn comprit et se leva alors pour se remettre à danser. Sephiroth n'y comprit rien. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Mais soudain, il sentit la douleur disparaître. Sa vue se fit plus nette.

Le poison le quittait. Aéryn expulsait de cette dimension le poison présent dans son organisme.

Enfin, il sentit la douleur disparaître. Les cellules de Jenova commençaient déjà le guérir.

Soulagé, il s'assit en tailleur et reprit son souffle. Aéryn s'arrêta de danser puis s'agenouilla devant lui.

« Il faut que je vous ramène. Mais il y a un problème. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Sephiroth.

« Cette chose noire. Elle bloque vos pouvoirs et les miens aussi. Je sais ce que c'est, plusieurs terriens en ont reçu aux laboratoires, pour les mettre en difficulté et les pousser à utiliser leurs pouvoirs avec plus de force. Il faut que vous arrêtiez de penser à quoi que ce soit, si vous voulez l'enlever. »

Sephiroth fronça des sourcils. Faire le vide ? Arrêter de penser ? Mais cette chose lui collait à la peau, sa blessure lui faisait mal, il devait repartir, les autres allaient sûrement avoir besoin d'aide contre Rufus, il restait Reno aussi, et… Bon, il allait essayer.

Il poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux. Rien à faire. Quand il arrêtait de penser à quelque chose, un autre sujet venait assaillir son esprit.

« Non, j'y arrive pas », dit-il.

Aéryn le regarda quelques secondes puis soudain, elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Sephiroth se figea seulement deux secondes avant de poser ses mains sur le cou de la jeune femme et l'attirer contre lui afin d'approfondir le baiser.

Aussitôt, la masse noire glissa de sa veste et tomba au sol. Des tentacules en jaillirent, un petit cri d'animal mourant résonna, puis l'horreur disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

Les jeunes gens restèrent ainsi quelques instants, à s'embrasser, jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air les oblige à s'éloigner. Aéryn voulut reculer, mais Sephiroth passa les mains autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se laissa faire avec un léger sourire. Depuis combien de temps en avait-elle rêvé ?

Sephiroth finit par ouvrir les yeux et s'aperçut qu'ils étaient réapparus tous les deux dans le bureau de Rufus. Mais le poison avait disparu, l'air était à nouveau respirable, et il n'avait plus cette saleté noire sur lui.

Intrigué, il se tourna vers la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit, et Reno apparut.

« Voilà, je… Oh ! »

Il croisa les bras.

« Le boss veut vous tuer avec du poison et vous pensez qu'à ça ? Tsss, et on dit que je suis qu'un coureur de jupons sans professionnalisme ! »

Sephiroth roula des yeux, puis se leva en aidant Aéryn à faire de même. Il lui dit de retourner dans une autre dimension. La jeune femme hésita, puis obéit. Sephiroth regarda sa grâcieuse silhouette s'effacer dans le vide, puis se tourna vers Reno.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu aides, maintenant ? »

Reno se retourna avant de répondre :

« Je paie juste ma dette envers la gamine… Cherchez plus le patron, il va mourir. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Les gènes des terriens ! Il s'en est aperçu hier, un médecin de la ville est venu lui faire un check-up et a découvert une incompatibilité d'ADN. »

Reno fit volte-face, puis dit : « Moi et mes collègues n'avons plus de boulot, maintenant. »

Sephiroth allait répondre, quand le bruit d'un hélicoptère retentit. Par les fenêtres de la villa, il vit l'engin atterir et des hommes du WRO en sortir pour entourer le bâtiment. En effet, c'était fini.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Une petite fille brune de cinq ans et demi se tenait au bord de la rivière bordant Providence. Elle jouait avec une poupée Barbie de sirène. D'après sa mère, il s'agissait de la Princesse Ariel, un conte de fées de sa planète, la Terre.

Soudain, un éclat de voix retentit.

« Crysta ! Tu es où ? »

« Ici, papa, j'arrive ! » dit l'enfant.

Elle se leva, puis courut jusqu'au jardin de la maison. Son père, Kadaj, l'attendait sur le pas de la porte. En la voyant courir vers lui, il se pencha, la saisit sous les aisselles puis la fit tournoyer un instant au-dessus de lui avant de la caler contre lui pour la porter confortablement.

« Alors, prête pour ton premier jour d'école ? »

L'enfant prit l'air boudeur.

« J'veux pas y aller, les autres enfants vont se moquer de moi ! »

« Allons ! Pourquoi ils feraient ça ? »

« Ben, mes cheveux, et mes yeux ! »

Kadaj soupira. Si l'on regardait Crysta de plus près, on pouvait voir une petite mèche d'argent sur le devant de sa tête. Et parfois, quand elle se concentrait ou s'énervait, on pouvait voir ses pupilles s'étrécir comme celles d'un chat. Le fait qu'elle soit l'enfant d'une terrienne et d'une personne de Gaïa n'arrangeait pas beaucoup les choses, mais les habitants avaient évolué en six ans, depuis que tout avait pris fin.

« Je te promets que ça se passera bien, ma puce. Ton frère sera là, et puis tu sais qui est le professeur d'histoire et géographie de Gaïa à l'école ? »

« Non ? »

« C'est ton oncle, Sephiroth ! Et son fils Zack sera dans ta classe. Alors ne t'inquiète pas. »

La fillette retrouva le sourire.

« Alors, vous êtes prêts ? » dit Ariale.

Crysta et son père tournèrent la tête vers la porte. Ariale en sortait, tenant par la main un petit garçon aux cheveux argentés qui sautillait, l'air tout excité.

« On va aller à l'école ! On va aller à l'école ! » chantonna l'enfant.

« Du calme, Danny ! »

« À tes ordres, maman ! » dit l'enfant en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

Soudain, quelque chose remua dans la poche avant de la chemise du petit garçon. Ariale fronça des sourcils.

« Danny, tu ne vas quand même pas emmener Frognon ? »

« Quoi ? Oh, maman, s'il te plaît ! » dit l'enfant en joignant les mains.

« Non ! On ne peut pas amener d'animaux à l'école, voyons ! »

« Mais… C'est la journée _Les animaux & nous_, aujourd'hui, dans l'après-midi ! »

« J'veux venir ! » plaida la boule de poils roses en sortant de la poche du garçon pour supplier Ariale du regard.

« Et y'a un garçon, Bobby, qui amènera un oiseau autruche gris, un Levrikon ! » dit Crysta.

Kadaj fit la grimace. Ces bestioles étaient peut-être fascinantes mais elles sentaient mauvais !

Ariale fit la moue. Bah, après tout, c'était mieux que des poissons rouges chanteurs. Tiens, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle n'avait jamais rendu à ceux de Marlène et Denzel leurs capacités de poissons ordinaires. Mais personne ne s'en était plaint.

Finalement, Kadaj se pencha pour ébouriffer les cheveux de son fils en lui disant que c'était d'accord, il pouvait emmener Frognon. Les parents se mirent en route à travers la ville, leurs enfants marchant à leurs côtés.

Arrivés devant l'entrée de l'arène faisant office d'école, ils aperçurent Aéryn qui arrivait depuis une autre rue, avec un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés. Elle leur fit un signe auquel ils répondirent avec le sourire.

Une fois les enfants entrés dans l'école avec les autres, les parents prirent ensemble la route de la serre. Ils passèrent devant le stade où les terriens venaient quotidiennement apprendre les arts martiaux que leur enseignait Loz avec l'assistance de Patrick. Yazoo dirigeait la section magie avec l'aide de Megane et Diego.

Ariale, Aéryn et Kadaj s'occupaient des visites diplomatiques qu'Avalanche faisaient souvent en venant ici.

Cela faisait cinq ans que les choses se déroulaient sans anicroche. Tout était pour le mieux désormais.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cissnei ferma son casier et se prépara à sortir quand elle vit l'espace changer autour d'elle. Zack lui apparut, souriant.

« Salut ! »

« Pitié, ne me dis pas qu'après cinq ans de paix, je dois encore retourner sur Gaïa ! » dit la jeune femme.

« Quoi ? Oh non ! Je venais juste te passer un dernier petit coucou. Mais dis-moi, tu sais que tu me vois sans effort ? »

Cissnei sourit. Oui, elle voyait Zack naturellement, sans changement d'environnement, dans les couloirs du stade.

Sans doute le bébé qu'elle attendait de Stan avait-il hérité de ses pouvoirs de médium car depuis, elle voyait pas mal de gens qui semblaient surpris qu'elle les voie aussi aisément.

Lorsque tout avait fini par s'arrêter, après la fouille de la villa de Rufus, Aéryn les avait ramenés sur Terre, elle et Stan. Ils avaient pu reprendre leur relation là où elle s'était arrêtée.

Soudain, un coup de klaxon résonna dehors.

« Ah, mon fiancé m'attend ! Bye, Zack ! »

« Bonne chance », dit-il, en la regardant s'éloigner.

Une fois qu'elle eut disparu au bout du couloir, son image s'effaça.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sephiroth gravit les marches menant au centre de l'arène puis se tourna vers les gradins où des enfants d'âge différent se tenaient.

Il examina les enfants du regard, et sourit en voyant que les jumeaux d'Ariale et Kadaj étaient assis à côté de son fils Zack.

« Bon, quelqu'un peut me dire où nous en étions, la dernière fois ? »

Une fillette blonde leva la main.

« Oui, Morgane ? »

« Aux fouilles des mines du Da Chao ! »

« Exact ! Alors aujourd'hui, avant de poursuivre, je vais résumer, pour les nouveaux… »

Crysta écoutait comme les autres, quand soudain, elle sentit son jumeau lui donner un coup de coude. Elle se tourna vers lui. Il lui fit signe de regarder sur la gauche de Sephiroth.

Au fond de la scène, dans l'ombre, nul n'avait vu une mystérieuse silhouette humaine qui scrutait les enfants.

Ils ne purent s'empêcher de frissonner devant les yeux glacés qui les fixaient. Encore un fantôme ! Ils en voyaient depuis leur naissance, un effet sans doute des esprits qui avaient habité le corps d'Ariale alors qu'elle était à peine enceinte.

Ce fantôme-là était différent, tout de même. Il portait un costume de bureau blanc et ses cheveux blond pâles se balançaient sous la brise d'un vent inexistant.

Les jumeaux se prirent la main, fermèrent les yeux puis firent un vague salut au fantôme.

Celui-ci cligna des yeux avec surprise, puis disparut dans un nuage de filaments verts.

Soulagés, les jumeaux se tournèrent vers leur professeur qui posa une question :

« Quelqu'un peut maintenant me dire qui est la reine de Wutaï, actuellement ? »

Les enfants levèrent la main et répondirent ensemble : « Youffie Kisaragi ! »

« Exact ! Maintenant, nous allons aborder le sujet du dirigeant à l'époque de la guerre, le seigneur Godo… »

Les jumeaux sortirent leurs cahiers de la poche de leurs vestes, puis se mirent à écrire avec les autres.

Soudain, un doux vent fit s'agiter les feuilles de leurs cahiers. Ils sourirent en reconnaissant le parfum de fleurs qui régnait dans l'air.

« _Rufus est bien arrivé dans la Rivière de la Vie. Bien joué, les jumeaux ! _»

« On a un bon professeur, Aéris », souffla Danny.

« On a _des_ bons professeurs, frérot ! » corrigea Crysta.

Les enfants émirent un petit rire étouffé, puis se mirent à noter la leçon qu'énonçait Sephiroth.

Cela faisait cinq ans et demi que la paix régnait sur Terre et sur Gaïa. Tout était donc pour le mieux.

**FIN**


End file.
